Si estás Aquí
by LittlePieceOfMyMind
Summary: Bella tendrá que enfrentarse nuevamente a una mala jugada de la vida. Deberá aprender a hacerlo al lado, y de la mano, de alguien que nunca esperó, Edward Cullen. ¿Aprenderá a confiar en alguien que llevaba años ignorando? - M por futuros episodios -
1. Derrumbándome

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y A LA SAGA CREPÚSCULO.**

Antes de comenzar con esta nueva historia me gustaría daros las gracias a aquellas nuevas lectoras que le habéis dado una oportunidad a mis antiguas historias dándole al like o incluso dejando algún comentario. Sois maravillosas.

También quiero dar las gracias a todas las que me habéis enviado mensajes para preguntarme por nuevas historias. Me sigue asombrando (y emocionando) las palabras tan bonitas que me dedicáis. **MIL, MILLONES DE GRACIAS. **

Confieso que no sé si debería estar subiendo esta historia porque ni la tengo acabada y justo ahora salgo de viaje pero he tenido el impulso y después de tener mucho tiempo la historia parada me ha venido la inspiración y las ganas de escribir (es la segunda versión. Hay una primera con casi 28 capítulos que abandoné... así que podéis haceros una idea de la impulsividad) Espero que os guste este primer capitulo. Espero que tenga algo de aceptación y continuar subiendo esta nueva aventura de Bella y Edward.

Una cosita más... El titulo del fic está inspirado en la canción de **MANUEL CARRASCO - SI ESTÁS AQUÍ.** No os doy más pistas ;)

Sin más os dejo con el capítulo introductorio de manos de Bella. Con ganas y nervios que os guste.

**[**]**

**.**

**.**

**DERRUMBÁNDOME**

**BPOV**

**.**

-¿Entonces me confirman que lo tienen disponible? – pregunté relajando mi cuerpo en mi vieja silla de oficina.

Llevaba dos meses buscando este regalo para Charlie y hasta hoy, el mismo día de su cumpleaños, no había podido encontrar un lugar en el que me aseguraban que lo tenían disponible. Por suerte, estaba sólo a una hora en coche de Seattle, nada que no pudiera gestionar saliendo un poco antes de trabajar hoy. Era lo bueno de ser mi propia jefa.

Charlie Swan, mi padre, era un hombre de negocios atascado en el cuerpo de un pescador. Siempre había querido una reproducción de cierta caña de pescar de hace más de sesenta años. Su único capricho era su más preciada colección, la de sus cañas de pescar. Ésta en concreto la llevaba buscando casi media vida y nunca la había encontrado. Hasta hoy. Este año me propuse regalársela para su cumpleaños. No había nada que no pudiera conseguir cuando me lo proponía pero, por encima de cualquier cosa, no había nada que no pudiera hacer por mi padre, el hombre que me salvó.

Con mi ánimo renacido por las nuevas y buenas noticias marqué uno de los tres números de teléfono que me sabía de memoria.

Solo tuve que esperar dos tonos antes de escuchar la voz profunda de mi Charlie.

No fue ninguna sorpresa que contestara con tanta premura.

Papá vivía para dos cosas la vida; Para mí y para su empresa. Tenía una empresa de telecomunicaciones muy importante. La había levantado de la nada, con mucho esfuerzo y aunque hacía décadas que estaban consolidados entre las empresas más importantes del país siendo un referente del sector, seguía trabajando al pie del cañón como si fueran unos novatos que necesitaban demostrar cada día su valía.

Lo admiraba. Era parte de lo que me había enseñado. Da igual cuánto dinero tengas o cuán lejos hayas llegado, todo en esta vida puede ser efímero si no luchas cada día como si fuera el primero.

Siempre fui una buena estudiante, era mi manera de demostrarle a papá que también valía. De devolverle todo lo que había hecho por mí, aunque él nunca me lo exigió. Decidí estudiar economía y conseguí mi primer trabajo en una gran editorial, en el departamento de contabilidad, pero mi pasión era la literatura. Me sentía entre dos mundos. La obligación que yo misma me impuse y mi verdadera vocación.

Lo sabía pero lo negaba.

Papá lo sabía y me lo recordaba cada día cuando llegaba a casa.

Y mi jefe en la editorial lo acabó deduciendo por todas las veces que me escabullía a leer los manuscritos a escondidas.

No tardé mucho en entender qué sustentaba esa famosa editorial y lamentablemente no era el talento. Sino el dinero. Fue gracias a mis peculiares excursiones a la sala de correo de la editorial que pude comprobar como muchos sobres con copias de manuscritos realmente buenos eran descartados por motivos banales e injustos. No tardé en cansarme de atender a reuniones absurdas con gente que era incapaz de abrir su mente para identificar lo realmente valioso. Un día, finalmente, decidí presentar mi renuncia.

Nadie que me conocía realmente se sorprendió lo más mínimo. Aún recuerdo a la carcajada de mi padre mientras me decía que era algo que debería haber hecho hacía mucho tiempo. Reuní un poco de los ahorros que había conseguido trabajando esos años y que tanto me había costado acumular y monté mi propia editorial. Era una empresa tan pequeña y humilde que la instalé en el comedor de mi apartamento. No tenía dinero para permitirme un local en esta condenada y cara ciudad. Sabía que nunca sería una gran firma, pero no lo necesitaba, me bastaba con saber que estaba dándole la oportunidad a personas con verdadero talento para publicar sus obras. Ellos también sabían que no les podía ofrecer grandes promesas. Pero no era mi intención. Tan solo darles el primer empujón. No llenaría mis cuentas bancarias de millones de dólares pero funcionaba para mí.

Dar una oportunidad a aquellos a los que el mundo les daba la espalda.

Sí, definitivamente, funcionaba más que bien para mí.

-Buenos días, mi vida. – contestó alegre, como siempre que lo llamaba, sacándome de mis recuerdos.

Charlie nunca rechazaba mis llamadas, tampoco las respondía malhumorado, independientemente, de cuanto trabajo tuviera encima o lo mal que se lo estuvieran haciendo pasar sus clientes. No me gustaba que estuviera envuelto en ese mundo de estrés constante y de gente que tan solo le quería por interés, pero era inútil intentar convencerlo de que lo dejara.

-Muy buenos días Señor Swan… - respondí - ¿Cómo ha amanecido en su día? – pregunté divertida.

Papá nunca le había gustado celebrar sus cumpleaños con mucha pompa. En eso también nos parecíamos, pero siempre hacía su mejor esfuerzo para contentar mis deseos, y celebrar el día que vino al mundo la persona que más ha hecho por mí en la vida era mi capricho.

-Muy bien... Muchas gracias por el pastel – contestó confirmándome que el pedido a domicilio que había encargado había llegado.

Me gustaba que todo saliera como estaba previsto.

-Me hubiera gustado llevártelo yo misma pero hace una hora que he llegado a la ciudad. – me disculpé por no haber podido desayunar con él como siempre hacía.

-No te preocupes mi vida. He guardado un buen trozo para compartirlo con mi chica preferida después de nuestra cena. – explicó papá comprensivo, como siempre.

Había pasado los dos últimos días en Nueva York intentando conseguir un nuevo inversor que con suerte me permitiría poder gastar más en publicidad o maquetaje, pero debido a este agotador viaje tendría que aumentar mi media diaria de cafeína para llegar despierta a la cena de cumpleaños de Charlie, pero era nuestra tradición, así que no tenía opción. Ya me había perdido nuestro desayuno, no me perdería la cena también.

Además necesitaba esa cena para calmar mis nervios.

-No esperaba menos de ti… Además, no compré el pastel más grande por nada – bromeé con él. Su risa se coló inmediatamente a través del otro lado de la línea. – Muchas felicidades papá. Te quiero mucho. Mucho. – le felicité y como cada año un nudo se instaló en mi garganta.

Ninguno de los dos éramos muy expresivos con nuestros sentimientos pero en las ocasiones especiales nunca le negaba escuchar lo mucho que le quería. Lo era todo para mí.

-No más que yo. – me retó Charlie.

-Ayyyy papá sabes que no tienes razón pero como es tu cumpleaños te dejaré ganar esta discusión. No está bien llevarle la contraria a alguien que se hace tan mayor. – bromeé con él haciéndolo reír de nuevo.

Escuché ruido de fondo en la llamada.

-Un segundo pequeña – se disculpó su llamada abandonando momentáneamente su atención de mi llamada. – No me dan ni un respiro el día de mi cumpleaños, tengo que dejarte ahora. ¿Te llamo después? – me explicó papá.

-No te preocupes, concéntrate en tu trabajo pero a las ocho te quiero completamente libre para mí. Te paso a buscar para ir a cenar y no aceptaré excusas ni retrasos. – Le dije.

-Nunca me olvidaría de una cita con mi pequeña. Te quiero. – me contestó.

-¡No más que yo! – contesté rápidamente antes de colgar y que pudiera llevarme la contraria en nuestro particular juego.

Con una sonrisa continué con mi jornada laboral. Tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer por delante.

…

-Buenos días Señorita Swan – me saludó Levent, el guardia de seguridad de la torre de oficinas en la que la empresa de papá estaba asentada desde hacía más de veinte años.

-Buenos días Levent. ¿Cómo estás? – pregunté con una sonrisa. No venía mucho por aquí pero las veces que lo hacía siempre tenía un semblante tranquilo y amable. Me costaba confiar en las personas, pero me gustaban ese tipo de gente.

-Muy bien. La hemos echado de menos últimamente – Me contestó.

Últimamente llevaba muchos meses fuera de casa intentando conseguir esos malditos inversores y no había podido pasar muy poco tiempo con los míos debido a que me estaba llevando más tiempo del esperado acabar de firmar definitivamente con algunos. Había pocas personas que quisieran arriesgarse y se me acababa la paciencia, el tiempo y sobretodo el dinero. Pero a pesar de eso mi agenda estaría más tranquila, al menos durante los próximos seis meses, así que podría hacer todos esos planes que llevaba posponiendo durante tanto tiempo.

-He estado muy ocupada y casi no he parado por la ciudad, pero ahora estaré más tranquila y le podré dedicar a papá el tiempo que merece. Quizás a quien no le veis el pelo es a él a partir de ahora– le expliqué soñadora haciéndonos reír a ambos sabiendo que lo que estaba diciendo era una utopía.

Charlie Swan no iba a tomarse ni dos días de vacaciones por mucho que intentara sacarlo arrastras de esa enorme oficina. No tenía tanto poder. Nadie en este planeta tenía tanto poder.

-Me gustaría ver eso, Señorita Swan. – me respondió divertido.

-A mí también, Levent, a mí también – claudiqué mientras me despedía con la mano dirigiéndome a los enormes ascensores.

No quedaban muchos trabajadores a estas horas. Era lo bueno de venir fuera de horas de oficina que no tendría que ir apretujada entre la multitud que se agolpaba en los ascensores sin ser ni conscientes de quien tenía al lado. Era de las cosas que más disfrutaba de haber sido valiente y montar mi pequeña empresa. Valoraba cada detalle y uno de esos era el tiempo y las personas con las que trabajaba. Había aprendido que se gana más preguntándole por ese hijo que se había roto un brazo en el parque a un padre preocupado que acribillándolo con grandes ofertas.

Cuando llegué a la planta en la que se encontraban las oficinas de los máximos responsables de Swan's Network reinaba el silencio. La mayoría de las oficinas se encontraban cerradas y en la oscuridad, signo de que hacía un buen rato que sus ocupantes se habían marchado. Faltaban cinco minutos para las ocho de la tarde, y como era habitual solo había dos cubículos por los que se colaban esos rayos de luz blanca artificial tan característica de las oficinas de todo el país.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…. La hija prodiga ha vuelto a la ciudad – escuché esa voz profunda y segura que había perseguido mis pensamientos durante buena parte de mi vida.

Dirigí mi vista hasta la fuente de mi tormento.

Edward Cullen estaba plantado, delante de mí en todo su esplendor. Destilando seguridad y magnetismo.

Un traje negro impoluto y su pelo cobrizo imposible de peinar, le daba un punto rebelde que había sabido explotar desde que entró en la adolescencia. Pero, sin duda, su marca de identidad eran sus ojos verdes. Siempre había sentido que me traspasaba con su mirada y podía saber exactamente todo lo que ocurría dentro de mí con una simple ojeada.

Edward Cullen era el hijo de Carlise y Esme Cullen, los mejores amigos de papá. Ellos eran doctores, pero igual que yo él no había seguido el camino de sus progenitores. Había trazado su propio camino.

Uno muy exitoso, sin duda.

Después de graduarse con honores en la universidad comenzó a trabajar con papá. Charlie había insistido en contratarlo sabiendo de primera mano el talento que Edward tenía y aunque él, como siempre, se había hecho de rogar acabó aceptando su oferta para acabar convirtiéndose en la mano derecha de papá.

Era un genio. Se había hecho un nombre en el mundo empresarial y con su llegada a puestos directivos, Swan's Network había despegado adaptándose a los nuevos tiempos y liderando el mercado.

Era bueno.

Condenadamente bueno.

Una de las grandes mentes y promesas según Time.

-Me gustaría decir que siempre es un placer verte Edward, pero no me gusta perder mi tiempo y menos hoy. – le contesté pasando de largo dirigiéndome a la oficina de papá.

Edward y yo hacía años que no nos llevamos bien. Nuestra relación actual era nula, al contrario que con su hermana Alice.

Alice era un huracán, de hecho Edward la llamaba _duende diabólico_, y debo admitir que el apodo era bastante acertado, la mayoría de las ocasiones. Alice tenía la misma edad que yo, y eso había hecho que viviéramos todas nuestras experiencias vitales juntas.

Con ella todo era fácil, su carácter era dicharachero y alegre. Siempre regalando una sonrisa a cualquier persona con la que se cruzaba. Algo que su hermano no había heredado. Aunque si quería ser justa no lo era conmigo, con el resto de la humanidad parecía más cercano que conmigo.

Las cosas entre Edward y yo nunca funcionaron. Al menos no desde que yo dejé de ser una niña pequeña que lo seguía a todos lados.

Estamos destinados a no entendernos. Lo había asumido. Todo el mundo de nuestro alrededor lo había hecho.

-Vaya, y yo que pensaba que me guardarías un hueco en tu coche para ir al restaurante – contestó por el puro placer de sacarme de mis casillas, estaba segura.

Carlise y Charlie crecieron juntos. Casa por casa y durante muchos años fueron la única familia que tuvo papá. No me podía imaginar mi vida sin ellos, así que los Cullen eran los únicos invitados a la cena de cumpleaños de papá.

-Es demasiado pequeño para acogerte a ti y a tu ego. – respondí dándole la espalda llegando a la puerta del despacho de Charlie.

Edward no me dijo nada solo lo escuché gruñir seguido del sonido de unos pasos, supongo que dirigiéndose al ascensor.

-¿Papá? – Pregunté al ver su gran silla presidencial girada hacía los ventanales. Siempre decía que lo que más le gustaba de estas oficinas eran sus vistas, por eso nunca había sido capaz de abandonarlas y establecerse en algún otro lugar de la ciudad.

No me contestó.

Entré extrañada al despacho que tan bien me conocía… Había pasado muchas horas viéndolo trabajar mientras hacía mis deberes. Me gustaba estar aquí, me relajaba tenerlo cerca.

-Papá no me digas que te has quedado dormido – bromeé con él sin encontrar respuesta por su parte. –

Mis pies quedaron anclados en el suelo, paralizada por un miedo repentino.

Papá nunca me ignoraba.

-¿Pa…Papá? – mis manos temblaban cuando las dirigí a su asiento de cuero marrón para darle la vuelta.

Ojalá nunca lo hubiese hecho.

-¡Papá!- chillé sintiendo el pánico inundar mi cuerpo. – Papá…. Charlie…. Por favor, no…. No…. No… Papá respóndeme – le supliqué con la voz entrecortada y lágrimas cayendo por mis ojos sin piedad.

Le toqué su cara blanca y helada cayéndome a sus pies, incapaz de sostener mi propio peso. Cogí su mano tirando de él para hacerlo reaccionar. Fue inútil. No había fuerza ni vida en su cuerpo.

Continué suplicándole que abriera los ojos. Que no me dejara. Rogando que todo esto fuera una broma o una maldita pesadilla. Una más de las muchas que me habían perseguido toda mi vida.

-Bella… ¿Qué pasa? – me pareció escuchar la voz de Edward preguntar confundido pero mi cabeza estaba demasiado nublada para nada más que no fuera aferrarme a las piernas del hombre que me había salvado la vida hace veintidós años.

-Papá no… por favor… no me dejes sola… papá… por favor – supliqué como nunca había hecho en mi vida, inundada en mi propio llanto aun sabiendo que este sería el único deseo que Charlie Swan dejaría sin cumplir.

**[**]**

**.**

**NA:**

Obviamente hay muchos huecos en la historia. Éste es solo un capitulo introductorio, habéis conocido a Bella…. Pero algo de misterio tendremos que mantener. Sino qué gracia tiene...

Os dejo las edades que os conozco y sé que me vais a preguntar: Alice y Bella: 29 Edward: 35

Como he dicho salgo unos días de viaje, así que será imposible actualizar. Al volver si os ha gustado continuaré con esta nueva Bella y Edward.

.


	2. Caos

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y A LA SAGA**

**CREPÚSCULO.**

**.**

¡Hola de nuevo!

Antes de nada quiero daros las gracias por vuestro apoyo. Hacía muchísimo que no subía una historia y que continuéis estando ahí detrás me deja sorprendida. De verdad, muchísimas gracias, una vez más por las palabras tan bonitas que tenéis siempre para mí y mis historias.

**Solo quiero hacer una aclaración**: NUNCA en ninguna de mis historias he puesto como condición para continuar subiéndola que los lectores hagan nada (ni que la siguieran, le dieran a FAV o dejaran reviews). Con ésta tampoco lo he hecho ni lo haré. Mis historias no tienen miles seguidores (ni son las más comentadas de FF) y siempre he dicho que eso es una de las cosas que más me gusta porque ni me exigís nada (al contrario, solo me regaláis apoyo y palabras bonitas) y me da la sensación de ser casi como una pequeña familia. Solo eso.

Y ahora sí, hoy os presento a Edward, pero quiero avisar, porque quién avisa no es traidor, que en esta historia la mayoría de POV serán de Bella.

**.**

**CAOS**

**EPOV**

**.**

-¿Cómo está? – le pregunté a Alice cuando salió de su antigua habitación en la casa de nuestros padres.

El pelo de mi hermana estaba despeinado. Su melena corta siempre impoluta estaba enredada, signo del caos en el que llevábamos unas horas envueltos. Pero lo más impactante eran sus ojos, verdes igual que los míos, que estaban rojos, hinchados por las horas de llanto incontrolado.

-¿Tú qué crees, Edward? Se ha encontrado a su padre muerto, ¿Cómo estarías tú? – me respondió mi hermana frustrada.

Alice era la persona más dulce y amable que conocía pero cuando algo la desestabilizaba era una completamente diferente, y sin duda, estas últimas veinticuatro horas habían conseguido poner nuestras vidas al revés.

Cuando vi a Bella aparecer en las oficinas, orgullosa y dispuesta a arrancarme la cabeza si seguía entreteniéndola con mi mera presencia nunca podría haber imaginado que la noche acabaría de la manera en que lo hizo.

¡No debería haberlo hecho, joder!

Deberíamos haber ido a cenar al restaurante de siempre. Como cada año, los Cullen y los Swan celebrando el cumpleaños de Charlie. Todos juntos. Habríamos pasado una noche maravillosa en familia, con Bella y yo fingiendo que no existíamos el uno para el otro excepto cuando intentara tomarle el pelo que era el único momento en el que ella se dignaría a lanzarme una mirada asesina y algún comentario acido. Pero la vida es jodidamente caprichosa y nos tenía deparado un giro que nos había destrozado cada poro de nuestra piel. Especialmente a Bella.

-Alice sé que estás triste por lo que le ha ocurrido a Charlie y asustada por Bella pero yo no soy tu enemigo – le recordé intentando mantener la calma haciendo que sus brazos se estiraran buscando mi abrazo en cuanto acabé de hablar. –

La acogí en mis brazos intentando no presionarla mucho. Alice me apretó con fuerza mientras acariciaba su pelo como cuando era pequeña y corría a mi cama porque estaba obsesionada con que un nido de arañas gigantes vivía en su habitación.

-Está hundida, Edward. No para de repetir que se ha quedado sola y de murmurar el nombre de Charlie…. Hasta durmiendo. – me explicó Alice con su voz triste amortiguada por mi pecho.

Las imágenes de Bella aferrada a Charlie en la oficina volvieron a mi cabeza.

Estaba esperando el ascensor cuando escuché la suave voz de Bella chillar desgarrada haciendo que mis alarmas saltaran inmediatamente, pero nada me podría haber preparado para lo que me encontré cuando entré al despacho de quien había sido mi mentor, el hombre que me dio la oportunidad de ser quién soy, el hombre con el que a pesar de no compartir lazos sanguíneos lo consideraba parte de mi familia.

Debería haber entrado a la oficina de Charlie para despedirme y obligarlo a irse como hacía cada noche, pero ver a Bella aparecer después de tanto tiempo sin verla, me había hecho cambiar mis rutinas.

¡Ojala no lo hubiera hecho!

Hubiera sido yo el que se encontrara esa devastadora imagen y no ella.

Fue prácticamente imposible separarla del cuerpo sin vida de Charlie, solo cuando mi padre llegó pudo convencerla, con mucha paciencia e insistencia, para que soltara su firme agarre y así dejar a los profesionales trabajar.

Bella estaba en trance. Su mirada lucía perdida y apagada. Sin luz.

No sé cómo hubiéramos hecho para sacarla de esa oficina si no llega a ser por Emmet McCarthy.

Emmet fue resistente de mi padre hace unos años y debido a la habitual torpeza de Bella y sus visitas constantes a urgencias, y con algo que escapa de mi entendimiento, había conseguido hacerse amigo íntimo de Bella. Debido a esa peculiar amistad había conocido a mi hermana y a partir de ese momento había acabado siendo uno más de nosotros. No había manera de librarme de la presencia constante de Emmet en mi vida.

Él la cargó hasta casa de mis padres, quien la habían cuidado junto con Alice, mientras Jasper, la pareja de mi hermana y yo, nos encargábamos de todo el papeleo. No importaba nada de lo que dijera Bella en estos momentos, ella no estaba sola. Tenía a los Cullen a su lado como siempre había sido desde aquella tarde que apareció escondida entre las piernas de Charlie en esta misma casa. Éramos su familia.

-¿Aún estáis aquí? – preguntó mi padre al salir de la habitación dónde se encontraba Bella igual que lo había hecho Alice minutos antes. – Vamos abajo, Bella se ha dormido y no quiero perturbar su sueño más.

Lo seguimos en silencio hasta la cocina dónde mamá nos estaba preparando algo caliente para cenar, una taza de caldo sería lo poco que nuestro estomago aceptaría.

Emmet estaba con ella.

-¿Y Jasper? – preguntó Alice mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina, al lado de papá, como siempre.

-Me ha dicho que iba vuestra casa y a la de Bella para traer ropa de recambio para mañana. – explicó Emmet.

-Le enviaré un mensaje para que no vuelva esta noche… Es tarde y yo dormiré con Bella, de todas maneras. – dijo mi hermana perdida en sus pensamientos mientras tecleaba algo en su teléfono, seguramente un mensaje para su pareja.

Miré mi teléfono.

Llevaba toda la noche sonando con llamadas que iban derechas al buzón de voz y recibiendo mensajes que no serían contestados. Solo había uno que me importaba. El del abogado de la empresa. Le había sacado de su cama para que redactara una nota de prensa y la enviara al departamento de comunicación notificando el fallecimiento de Charlie. No iba a permitir que nadie rumoreara sobre su muerte y aunque era un trabajo que no me gustaría estar haciendo en estos momentos no iba a dejarlo en el aire para que los buitres hicieran de las suyas, intentando sacar ventaja de la situación gracias a la rumorología.

-¿Todo bajo control, hijo? – preguntó mamá dejando una taza de caldo delante de mí y sentándose a mí lado.

\- Eso intento… aunque todo explotará los próximos días… y me temo que no podré retenerlo mucho para Bella. – lamenté sabiendo que pronto todo el mundo se lanzaría a por ella.

Bella era la única heredera de Charlie Swan y debido a su muerte repentina todo su legado empresarial dependía de la apertura de su testamento.

De momento, deberíamos esperar a los resultados de la autopsia, que según papá si no había ninguna complicación los tendríamos en pocas horas. Lo último que quería era presionar a Bella, menos en la situación en la que se encontraba, pero alguien debería advertirle lo que se venía encima para poderse preparar.

No quería ser yo aunque sabía que tendría que acabar siéndolo.

Mi relación con Bella hacía mucho tiempo que no buena, de hecho, prácticamente era inexistente. Hablábamos lo justo y nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, de algo personal. Nos veíamos en pocas ocasiones, las fechas señaladas en el calendario y poco más. Bella era una experta evitando compromisos.

Mi mente estaba a punto de explotar. Mis emociones estaban en shock por los acontecimientos recientes así que lo mejor sería dejar para mañana todas las decisiones y los problemas. Aprovecharía que la noticia impactó en plena noche para demorar un poco más la realidad.

Charlie no era mi jefe, era mucho más que eso y también necesitaba procesar la tristeza que estaba sintiendo.

-Deberíamos descansar. Mañana será un día largo – nos advirtió papá. – Emmet es tarde para marcharte y seguramente cuando Bella se despierte le hará bien tenerte aquí. Puedes quedarte en su antigua habitación así estarás más cerca de las chicas. – le ofreció papá a su más preciado exalumno.

En silencio nos levantamos para ir a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

Quedarnos en casa de mis padres había sido de esas decisiones que no eres consciente de tomar. Simplemente sabíamos que debíamos estar aquí porque aquí era donde estaba Bella…

Subimos los tres juntos, con Alicea la cabeza, hasta nuestras habitaciones. Hacía tanto que no nos quedábamos a dormir que era extraño recorrer este camino. Hoy todo era más duro.

Nuestras habitaciones estaban en la segunda planta, mientras que la de mis padres estaba en la planta principal. Cuando comencé el instituto insistí pesadamente en tener mi propio espacio y mis padres con tal de no escucharme más decidieron redistribuir la casa. Reservaron una habitación junto la mía, para cuando Alice fuera más mayor ya que aún era pequeña para dormir lejos de ellos….O eso querían creer ellos porque la mayoría de noches esa duende diabólica acababa escabulléndose a mi habitación, así que en poco tiempo hicieron un espacio para ella en esta planta… Y otro para Bella, que era bastante común que se quedara a dormir en casa. Aunque la presencia de Bella acabó con la paz de cualquier adolescente. Si ya era bastante agotador tener a Alice siempre merodeando a sus anchas por cualquier lado, sumarle a su amiga del alma era una tortura.

Nos quedamos parados delante de la antigua habitación de Alice. Alice no decía nada pero tampoco entraba. No era necesario. Las palabras nos habían abandonado hace unas horas.

Alice se coló de nuevo entre mis brazos estrujándome. Debido a nuestra diferencia de edad siempre había cuidado de ella, más de lo que reamente necesitaba. Cuando Alice nació yo tenía siete años y esa pequeño diablo volvió mi tranquila vida de hijo único en un caos. Aun a día de hoy me cuesta entender como un cuerpo tan pequeño podía concentrar tanta energía y tan malas ideas. Hacía de cualquiera un santo.

-Intenta descansar duende – le dije dejando un beso en su frente.

-Cuídala y cualquier cosa me llamas – añadió Emmet cuando Alice lo abrazó en forma de despedida, como siempre excluyéndome de todo lo que estuviera relacionado con Bella.

Aunque había aceptado la situación hace mucho tiempo no dejaba de molestarme.

-Está bien, descansad vosotros también. – respondió Alice separándose de nosotros entrando cuidadosamente en la habitación en la que Bella dormía.

Me di la vuelta dispuesto a entrar a mi habitación. Necesitaba dormir. Estaba a punto de caer al suelo del cansancio aunque no era físico precisamente. Mi cabeza dolía. Tenía la sensación que un camión me había arrastrado por toda la ciudad y la perspectiva de mis próximos días, incluso meses, no era mucho mejor.

-Edward espera – me llamó Emmet colándose detrás de mí ante de que pudiera cerrar la puerta, supongo para no hacer ruido en el pasillo que pudiera molestar a las chicas.

-Dime- le dije mientras rebuscaba en los cajones un pijama. Mamá se encargaba de tener siempre mudas de recambio para todos por si necesitábamos quedarnos aquí no nos preocupáramos de ir cargando ropa. Aunque desde que vivía solo no usaba pijama pero eso era algo que mi madre no tenía por qué saber.

-Me preocupa todo lo que se le va a venir encima a Bella estos días. La empresa de Charlie es enorme… Bella va a necesitar a alguien a su lado. – me explicó Emmet preocupado.

-Si estás insinuando que no ataque a Bella en la empresa me ofendes Emmet. Charlie era como un segundo padre para mí. Me duele su perdida tanto como a ella y estoy dispuesto a defender su legado de cualquiera pero, desde luego, no tengo ninguna intención de arrebatárselo a su propia hija. – gruñí.

-No quería decir eso… Estamos todos muy cansados y, seguramente, no me he sabido explicar – bufó nervioso. –

-Pues explícate mejor Emmet porque no me acaba de gustar lo que he entendido – le contesté a la defensiva.

\- Lo que quería decir es que Bella es testaruda y nunca deja que nadie le ayude, ni mucho menos muestra cuánto necesita de los demás…. Pero ella te va a necesitar a su lado. Lo que quería decir es que cuidaras de ella porque eres el único que sabe cómo hacerlo en ese mundo en el que te mueves y que se la van a querer merendar. – me explicó Emmet dejándome más tranquilo.

Era un buen tipo aunque yo fuera incapaz de congeniar tan bien con él como el resto de mi familia. Aun así era tranquilizador que la persona que más cerca estaba, y estaría en los próximos días de Bella no pensaba que era un jodido aprovechado sin corazón.

-¿Cuidar a Bella? ¿Yo? Sabes que me estás pidiendo un imposible– intenté bromear y parece que funcionó porque Emmet rio conmigo – Por supuesto que haré todo lo que pueda y más para defender la empresa de Charlie y a Bella por el camino. No te preocupes. – le aseguré.

Emmet se marchó sin decir nada más.

Estábamos todos demasiado cansados.

Me tiré en el colchón y dejé que el cansancio se llevara las imágenes que llevaban repitiéndose en mi mente durante toda la noche.

A Bella destrozada, aferrada a su padre como si no existiera nada más en el mundo para ella.

-Me estás tocando las narices James. – Gruñí. – No es el momento ni el lugar y como sigas insistiendo te voy a acabar partiendo la cara. Estás acabando con mi paciencia. – le advertí enfadado por su falta de escrúpulos.

Acabábamos de enterrar a Charlie.

La ceremonia había sido muy emotiva, a pesar de los deseos de Bella, no había podido ser tan íntima como ella hubiera querido. Charlie era demasiado conocido no solo en esta ciudad también en el país y su muerte repentina había hecho que todo el mundo quisiera darle el último adiós y presentar sus respetos a su hija.

Isabella Swan, la heredera del imperio Swan.

Ya fuera por verdadero aprecio o, en su mayoría, por interés carroñero.

-Tranquilo hermano… Solo digo que ahora que el jefe no está supongo que serás tú quien se haga cargo de todo. No deberías dejar que nadie asuma el control de Swan's. – volvió a insistir mi colega de trabajo.

James Witherdale era uno de nuestros mejores comerciales. Era tan jodidamente bueno que podría venderle hielo a un pingüino pero eso también lo convertía en un ser sin escrúpulos.

-No soy tu hermano – le dije apartando su mano de mi espalda – Y si sigues por ese camino me voy a asegurar que te despidan en cuanto ponga un pie en mi despacho. – le amenacé.

Llevaba casi diez minutos reteniéndome y mi familia comenzaba a quedarse sin escusas para esperarme.

-¿Crees que va a poder hacerse cargo de todo…? Se ve como una muñequita demasiado delicada… Quizás para estar entre libros y jugar a ser empresaria en esa cosa que ella llama editorial alternativa es válida pero para dirigir Swan's Network debería volver a nacer. Es demasiado grande para ella. ¿No crees? – dijo James mirando a Bella despreciativamente que ya se marchaba.

-Desaparece de mi vista. Ahora. Te sugiero que no vuelvas a hablar de ella así y mucho menos de la empresa de Charlie Swan como si fuera algo en lo que tú tuvieras capacidad alguna de decisión – le amenacé y esta vez no me molesté en quedarme manteniendo esta conversación. Me dirigí hasta dónde me esperaba mi familia. Si me quedaba un segundo más le rompería la cara.

-¿Y Bella? – le pregunté al llegar y ver que solo quedaban mis padres y mi pareja esperándome. Acompañados de Emmet que hablaba con mi padre ligeramente al margen. Ambos se unieron a nosotros cuando llegué.

Jessica Stanley era mi novia desde hacía casi dos años. Nos conocimos en la empresa. Ella trabaja en el departamento financiero y al final el roce hizo el cariño.

La invité a cenar después de una cena de navidad en la que finalmente decidí ceder un poco a sus intentos de coqueteo y a partir de ahí nunca volvimos a separarnos.

-Se ha ido con Alice. Estaba a punto de caerse redonda al suelo. – me explicó mamá preocupada por Bella acrecentando mi mal humor.

Noté la mano de Jessica entrelazar sus dedos entre los míos.

Me sorprendía que hubiera estado estos dos días al lado de mi familia. No porque Jessica careciera de modales sino porque no conseguía entenderse con Alice y Bella… Con mi hermana no habían acabado de encajar y era normal, tenían caracteres muy diferentes y con Bella la relación era tan inexistente como la que mantenía conmigo. Jessica mantenía que no le veía sentido a intentar crear una relación con una persona que no cruzaba conmigo más de dos palabras. En el fondo tenía razón…. Pero claro, obviaba una parte importantísima de su puzle. Alice y Bella no eran divisibles. Nunca llegaría a mi hermana sin pasar antes por Bella.

-Vámonos nosotros también. No es el mejor lugar en el que estar – les comenté encaminándonos hacía el parking a buscar nuestros coches.

-¿Muchos problemas? – preguntó Emmet apartándonos sutilmente del resto del grupo.

No entendía que hacía aquí aun y por qué no se había ido con Bella. Siempre estaba con ella.

Mamá debió entender el movimiento de Emmet porque comenzó a hablar con Jessica como nunca antes la había visto hacer.

-Demasiados para llevar solo tres días fallecido… Esos carroñeros no han dejado ni enfriarse el cuerpo de Charlie… - comencé a explicar notando como la bilis me subía por la garganta - Todo depende del testamento y éste de Bella…. Y ya sabes cómo son esos malnacidos. – me desesperé.

Llevaba dos días apagando fuegos tanto externos como internos a la empresa.

-Emmet – lo detuve sabiendo que era de las pocas personas que podía ayudarme. Podía ser egoísta pero no quería preocupar más a Alice. – Necesito a Bella fuerte. Van a ir a por ella y no los voy a poder detener mucho más. Sé que necesita pasar su duelo pero la necesito en la empresa. Necesita tomar decisiones. Al margen de esos malnacidos que solo quieren un trozo de un pastel que no les pertenece hay muchas familias que dependen de que la empresa no esté bloqueada legalmente mucho tiempo. – intenté explicarle la situación a Emmet que en pediatría podría ser un erudito pero sus conocimientos empresariales acababan con el nivel de usuario de las hojas de Excel.

\- Y quieres que hable con ella – adivinó Emmet.

No éramos las personas más cercanas pero si era algo parecido a un amigo. Al menos por obligación. Se llevaba bien con demasiadas personas a las que quería y con las que me gustaba compartir mi tiempo como para llevarme mal con él abiertamente.

Y sin ninguna duda estaba tan preocupado por Bella como lo estaba yo.

-Te puedo asegurar que no va a querer hacerlo conmigo. –le recordé la realidad de mi relación con Bella.

-Está bien… Déjame pensar cómo hacerlo. – claudicó Emmet antes de marcharse.

-¿Todo bien mi amor? – preguntó Jessica en tono cariñoso mientras me abrazaba por la cintura.

-No, nada está bien. Nada está bien – admití agotado.

.

**[**]**

**.**

**NA: **

Aquí tenemos el primer POV de Edward. Espero que os haya gustado y que haya merecido la espera de tantos días.

Comenzamos un poco tristes pero irá remontando. Poco a poco.

Como veis vamos presentando a los personajes para que vayáis situándolos… ¿Alguna teoría con lo poquito que llevamos? Parece que no le pondrán las cosas fáciles a Bella…

Intentaré subir un capítulo extra durante el fin de semana. Por todos los días que habéis tenido que esperar… **A partir de la semana que viene os diré definitivamente cómo funcionaran las actualizaciones. **Acabo de llegar de vacaciones y aún estoy situándome. ¡Sorry!

Nos leemos en el próximo ;)


	3. Condenados a entendernos

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y A LA SAGA**

**CREPÚSCULO.**

**. **

¡Hooola de nuevo!

Tal como os dije en la anterior actualización esta semana toca doble sesión de capítulos.

Os quiero dar las gracias por las palabras tan bonitas que tenéis siempre para mí y mis historias… Yo soy bastante amateur en esto de escribir y me parece siempre maravilloso que es guste lo hago. Mil gracias, siempre.

En este capítulo volvemos con Bella, que como ya os dije serán la mayoría de POV, y solo os puedo adelantar que comienza el cambio en su vida. Veremos cómo es…

Sin más os dejo con Bella.

Espero que os guste ;)

**.**

**CONDENADOS A ENTENDERNOS.**

**BPOV**

**. **

Entré en esa gran oficina que parecía estancada en un tiempo pasado, que sin duda fue mejor. O al menos más moderno y acorde con los tiempos.

Los muebles eran viejos y de madera oscura, de corte clásico, seguramente pensaban un quintal y valían otro. Podrían haber pertenecido a esta época o al siglo pasado, sin ningún problema. Los libros se agolpaban en las estanterías aunque estaba segura que nadie los consultaba nunca y la secretaria, casi de la misma quinta que el soberbio mobiliario me miraba por encima de sus gafas de pasta como si yo hubiera sido creada con la única finalidad de perturbar su estirada existencia.

No había estado en este lugar muchas veces, de hecho, sólo lo hice cuando cree mi empresa pero, esta mujer seguía teniendo la misma cara mustia. Supongo que iba con el puesto. Seguramente todos están cortados por el mismo patrón. No esperas encontrar un gran alboroto ni alegría en este tipo de despachos.

-Buenos días, soy Bella Swan, tengo concertada una cita con el Señor Rowling – le dije a esa mujer que no se había dignado a decirme ni hola.

-Isabella Swan, supongo – me corrigió enfatizando mi nombre completo dándome ganas de pincharle un ojo con esos lápices perfectamente afilados que tenía en su impoluto escritorio.

-Si me permite el capricho, el cómo se debe dirigir la gente a mí lo elegiré yo. – comenté ácidamente.

-Por supuesto, Señorita Swan – dijo con cierta burla obviando adrede mi nombre – Puede esperar en la sala que hay en el fondo del pasillo. No tardaran en llamarla.

Hice un gran esfuerzo para no rodar los ojos ante sus modales y me dirigí a la salita que me había indicado. Todo estaba decorado de la misma manera que la entrada.

Cuando giré mis pasos para entrar en la sala me encontré con alguien a quién no esperaba.

-¿Edward? – pregunté asombrada de verlo sentado en el sofá Chester que presidia el lugar.

Vestía un traje oscuro, como siempre. Rara vez le veía con un color que no fuera gris, azul o negro. Su cara estaba extremadamente sería y parecía que algo lo estaba perturbando.

Cuando finalmente pedí que se abriera el testamento de Charlie me dijeron que me llamarían para concertar una cita con todos los herederos, los cuales siempre pensé que sería yo sola, al no tener mi padre más familia… así que no entendía qué estaba haciendo Edward aquí.

-Me llamaron. No me mires así, tampoco sabía nada. – me respondió. – Puedes sentarte, no voy a morderte. – me reclamó al ver que seguía de pie en medio de la dichosa sala de espera.

Me senté en una silla libre justo enfrente de dónde estaba él sentado.

Edward bufó sin molestarse en disimular. Típico de él.

-Me alegro de verte – comentó después de un rato en silencio con ironía no disimulada. –

\- Podríamos decir que la única sorprendida aquí soy yo. – recordé teniendo en cuenta que él sí podía suponer que yo estaría presente. – Podrías haberme avisado.

\- Por supuesto… - afirmó con un gesto tirante en su cara. - ¿Cuándo y cómo exactamente? La última vez que miré mi calendario llevabas un mes desconectada del mundo. Nadie sabía dónde estabas y definitivamente contestar mis llamadas no era tu prioridad. - me echó en cara mordazmente.

-Tienes la sensibilidad de una piedra, Edward – me defendí.

Aunque tenía razón.

Cuando papá murió necesité romper con todo para recomponerme.

Pensé que un fin de semana alejada de la ciudad me iría bien, pero al final fueron más días. Las noticias de su muerte estaban por todos lados. En los programas de televisión no paraban de emitir sus entrevistas y en los diarios económicos especulaban con el futuro de la empresa como si fuera la vida de cualquier famoso de turno. Sabía que cuando finalmente se abriera el testamento mi vida daría un cambio radical y necesitaba tiempo para recomponerme y prepararme para este nuevo camino.

Charlie Swan fue el mejor padre que el mundo me pudo regalar. Lo dio todo por mí y yo no iba a dejar que su legado, su sueño, se derrumbara.

A partir de ahora una nueva vida comenzaba y requería una nueva Bella Swan.

Lo entendí desde el primer segundo que mi mente se puso en marcha después del shock que supuso encontrarme a mi padre fallecido, pero necesité un poco más para asumirlo con todas sus consecuencias.

-Señorita Swan, Señor Cullen, pueden pasar – nos llamaron haciéndonos pasar al despacho del notario de confianza de papá.

Christofer Rowling nos saludó amablemente tanto a Edward como a mí antes de comenzar a leernos y explicarnos toda la documentación.

Mientras sentía la voz de ese viejo amigo de mi padre, mi mente voló a ese día en el que Charlie se cruzó en mi vida…. Cambiándola para siempre.

-¿Bella? – Edward me llamó suavemente devolviéndome a la realidad asegurándose que prestara atención a lo que Christofer nos explicaba.

Aunque un poco abrumada conseguí atender a todo lo que nos había dicho. Charlie me había dejado como heredera universal de todos sus bienes, solamente dejaba establecido un treinta por ciento de sus acciones de Swan's Network pasara a Edward.

Nada más.

Un testamento personal, no algo que delimitara con exactitud la situación de una multinacional.

-Charlie arregló su testamento hace unos años, solamente como algo rutinario. Nada realmente serio ni mucho menos pensado para el final de sus días. Un mero trámite legal por si algo pasaba no dejarlo todo en el limbo…. – nos explicó Christofer, que no solo era notario de confianza de papá sino también amigo. Estaba acostumbrada a verlo en bermudas en nuestra casa de Forks dónde le encantaba aparecerse para pescar con papá y Carlise y era extraño verlo tan serio haciendo su trabajo con pulcritud.

\- No te preocupes. Nos las arreglaremos – contestó Edward por mí.

-Dejadme que os prepare unos documentos que debéis firmar y en seguida vuelvo con vosotros. – se excusó antes de dejarnos solos.

Me quedé mirando fijamente esos documentos que había dejado olvidados encima de la mesa. Esas letras agolpadas que finalmente sentenciaban mi nueva vida.

Heredera de Charlie Swan.

Ahora ya era una realidad que no podía ocultar más.

-No sabía nada – Edward interrumpió mis pensamientos con su profunda voz.

-Lo sé. – dije sincera.

Ni yo que era su hija sabía nada.

-Bella no quiero presionarte pero la empresa necesita tomar decisiones y sin ti eso no es posible… Hay muchas familias que dependen de su sueldo, no puedes volver a desaparecer – me reclamó Edward y aunque serio no sonó tan duro como en la sala de espera.

-Lo sé- volví a contestar sincera. Una vez más.

-¿Puedes decir algo más, Bella? – gruñó Edward – Llevo un mes discutiéndome con media ciudad porque sabía que necesitabas tiempo pero, joder, Bella puedes decirme algo más que me ayude a entender qué pasa por tu cabeza – me dijo enfadado mientras me cogía del brazo para girarme.

Me solté rápidamente de su agarre.

-Lo siento. De verdad, lo siento – se disculpó y a pesar de notar el enfado en su cara sus palabras sonaron sinceras – Eres la dueña de todo Bella, vas a tener que tomar decisiones. Y debes tomarlas ya. Te necesitamos. – insistió una vez más.

-No he desaparecido caprichosamente como todo el mundo piensa, como dicen en las tertulias o escriben en los diarios… Suponía que habría escrito en esos papeles y cuáles serían sus consecuencias. Si te parece que unas semanas son suficientes para superar la muerte de un padre y renunciar a tu antigua vida por una que nunca quisiste estás muy equivocado Edward Cullen. – le dije con ganas de levantarme de esa silla y enviarle a la mierda.

Llevaba un mes escuchando a gente que no me conocía de nada decir que estaba actuando como una heredera loca y caprichosa, huyendo de mis responsabilidades. Todo el mundo es muy veloz juzgando a los demás pero nadie se pone en los zapatos de los otros.

Había tenido que aceptar que ser la heredera de Charlie Swan y mantener todo aquello que él había construido supondría renunciar a mi vida de editora y convertirme en la jefa de Swan's Network. Un cargo que nunca había perseguido y que no deseaba pero que tendría que aprender a querer porque no iba a perder lo último que quedaba de mi padre.

Pero por encima de todo había tenido que aceptar el hecho que papá ya no volvería. En cuestión de pocas horas había pasado de tenerlo en mi vida y hacer planes con él a no volver a verlo, a no poder hablar con él cuando marcaba su número de teléfono o sentir sus fuertes abrazos las noches de tormenta.

Me dolía que Edward hubiera comprado ese discurso injusto y cruel. No éramos amigos. Casi éramos unos descocidos pero pensaba que me tenía en mejor estima.

-Al salir de aquí iré a la empresa. – Anuncié - No voy a dejar la empresa de papá en manos de nadie que no sea yo. Me gustaría tenerte a mi lado…. Empresarialmente hablando… - maticé- Charlie confiaba en ti ciegamente. Sería absurdo no reconocer tu importancia, más si acabas de convertirte accionista de la empresa. –

Papá solo tenía dispuestos un diez por ciento de las acciones para accionistas externos. Era una empresa familiar independientemente de lo mucho que hubiera crecido, por eso Edward estaba tan nervioso por mi desaparición. Mi marcha debió ocasionar la parálisis de buena parte de la empresa, únicamente llevándose a cabo aquellas transacciones que ya estaban autorizadas por papá antes de su muerte. Edward podría haber gestionado algunas cosas pero la mayoría necesitaban la firma del dueño de Swan's.

Necesitaban salir de ese limbo lo antes posible o irían a pique.

Iríamos a pique.

A partir de hoy yo estaba en este barco tanto como lo estaba Edward o cualquier otro trabajador.

-Edward…- le llamé, ahora era su mente la que parecía estar muy lejos de aquí.

-Está bien. Tienes mucho trabajo por delante. Espero que estés lista– me dijo acomodándose de nuevo en su asiento.

Lo que estaba era perdida pero eso era algo que no pensaba demostrar.

Christofer volvió con un sinfín de papeles que ambos debíamos firmar. Al margen de las formalidades la reunión no se alargó más de lo necesario.

-¿Deberíamos reunir a los accionistas hoy? – pregunté a Edward antes de que pudiera entrar a su coche.

Habíamos bajado hasta el parking en silencio. Ni una palabra de más compartida entre nosotros. Como siempre.

-Creo que lo mejor será esperar a que te sitúes en la empresa y después hacer una reunión formal. Los llamaré hoy para informarles, mientras tú conoces a los trabajadores y comienzas a acomodarte a tu nueva situación. Al final del día podemos ver cómo organizamos lo demás. – me respondió Edward seguro.

-Vaya…. Veo que estás acostumbrado a mandar y que los demás te obedezcan – observé haciendo que sus ojos brillaran con esa chispa que conocía tan bien. Levanté mi mano impidiendo que hablara – Me parece bien. Edward no soy tu enemiga, conoces la empresa mejor que yo, seguiremos tu criterio. De momento. – puntualicé antes de dirigirme a mi coche.

Conduje con tranquilidad por la ciudad.

El tráfico no permitía mucho más y, además, tampoco tenía unas ganas locas de volver a poner un pie en las oficinas de Swan's Network. Sería la primera vez en un mes que entraba a la oficina de papá.

Charlie Swan.

Solo esperaba que estuviera orgulloso de mí.

Charlie Swan fue mi luz la peor noche de mi vida.

Tenía siete años cuando papá me encontró vagando por las calles de Seattle. Iba vestida con mi pijama, mi manta preferida y cargada solamente con mi destartalada maleta de colegio dentro de la cual solo había un peluche sucio y medio roto. Mis padres, si es que se puede llamar así a semejantes seres, habían vuelto a discutir y llena de terror había decidido huir. Cualquier cosa era mejor que tener que soportar lo que sabía que acabaría llegando. Siempre que se cansaban de beber y discutir entre ellos era yo quien pagaba su humor.

Ese día fue el último de mi particular infierno.

Charlie fue la primera persona a la que dejé acercarse a mí.

Después de vagar entre la lluvia y el frío me resguardé en la entrada de un alto edificio. Ninguno me había dado mucha confianza, eran muy oscuros o estaban en sitios que me daban mucho miedo, pero en ese podía ver luz que se colaba del hall principal y la entrada estaba cubierta así que no me mojaría más de lo que ya estaba. Era una buena opción para pasar la noche y descasar el cuerpo de una niña de siete años asustada, perdida sin saber qué hacer y a punto de la congelación.

Me escondí en una de las esquinas de la entrada. Era pequeña y no tenía muchas pertenecías que pudieran hacer bulto y delatarme. Era un buen escondite. Me tapé con mi manta, que aunque mojada, era mejor que nada y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Quizás cuando los abriera todo esto fuera una pesadilla. Quizás mi vida entera lo sería.

Noté como una sombra me cubría. No quería abrir los ojos y toparme con el hecho que mis padres me habían encontrado y todo el miedo que había pasado no había servido para nada. Mi único plan era alejarme lo suficiente de casa para que cuando consiguiera encontrar un policía no me devolviera inmediatamente con mis padres. Quizás así podría conseguir que me ayudaran a salir de esa casa en la que solo me esperaban gritos y golpes.

Recuerdo pensar con temor cómo me podrían haber encontrado. No tenía ni idea pero lo que sí que sabía con claridad era que no les haría nada de gracia mi fuga. Nada me podría salvar de su ira esta vez.

Noté una caricia en mi pelo.

Algo que nunca había sentido. Jamás. Y en ese mismo instante tuve la más absoluta certeza que no eran ellos.

No olían cómo ellos. Pero, sobre todo, mis padres nunca me hubieran acariciado el pelo ni me hubieran limpiado mis lágrimas con sus manos como estaban haciendo.

Abrí mis ojos y pude ver por primera vez a Charlie Swan.

Su pelo perfectamente peinado era negro igual que el bigote que cubría su labio superior. Tenía la cara robusta pero a pesar de eso no me provocó miedo. Sonrió ligeramente haciendo que unas arrugas aparecieran alrededor de sus ojos marrones delatando que ya no era tan joven.

Vestía un traje oscuro y la corbata rozó el suelo mojándose por el hecho de haberse arrodillando hasta mi nivel, pero no pareció importarle. Algo que seguramente hubiera enfurecido a mi padre, si es que alguna vez se le hubiera ocurrido vestir tan elegantemente como lo hacía ese hombre que aún era un desconocido para mí.

Con una sonrisa tierna cogió mi mano y me prometió que estaría a salvo. Me llevó hasta el hospital, dónde Carlise con mucha paciencia consiguió hacerme un reconocimiento… Aún recuerdo como se metió debajo de la camilla para oscultarme con una sonrisa tranquila en su cara…. Como si no le importara llevar un buen rato intentando atraparme mientras yo huía, no tanto de él sino de los aparatos que llevaba en la mano.

Esa noche, con esos dos hombres que podrían haber asustado a cualquier niño con la autoridad que desprendían, me sentí segura por primera vez en mi corta vida.

Supe años después que mi padre biológico acabó en prisión y mi madre muerta debido a una de sus peleas y mucho más tarde me enteré de todo lo que Charlie tuvo que luchar por conseguir mi custodia. Era un hombre divorciado y soltero, pero aun así nunca se rindió.

Así fue como acabé viviendo con Charlie Swan, el único hombre al que alguna vez he considerado un verdadero padre. Él siempre luchó por mí y yo le devolvería una última vez ese esfuerzo, de alguna manera conseguiría dirigir con éxito su empresa.

-Bella… - escuché unos golpes en la ventanilla de mi coche asustándome.

Era Edward.

Aparté todos mis recuerdos y recogí mis cosas.

Era el momento de comenzar de nuevo.

Lo conseguiría.

-He pensado que podríamos subir juntos, será menos confuso para los trabajadores. – me explicó… o mejor dicho mandó, nuevamente, en cuanto abandoné mi vehículo.

-Okey – contesté dirigiéndome a la puerta de los ascensores.

El parking del edificio era solo para los cargos de autoridad de las diferentes empresas que tenían sus sedes ubicadas en él, así que ese ascensor era el más privado que podríamos encontrar. Me daría unos minutos más para relajarme antes que todo el espectáculo comenzara.

-Me podría acostumbrar a que me des la razón – me dijo Edward, en lo que supongo era un intento de aligerar el ambiento.

Rodé los ojos.

-¿No me vas a hablar? Va a ser complicado trabajar juntos si continuamos manteniendo la media de nuestras conversaciones. – continuó insistiendo Edward.

Esta vez se ganó una mirada que esperaba fuera lo suficientemente firme para que se callara un rato.

Por suerte no pudo decir nada más porque llegamos a nuestra planta.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron paralizándome.

Me sorprendió ver a Edward aguantar las puertas para que no se cerraran esperando a que fuera yo quien diera el primer paso para salir.

Cogí aire y ordené a mis piernas que comenzaran a moverse. A poder ser sin tropezar con nada.

Caminé hasta el centro de la planta.

Era una oficina que tan solo los despachos de papá y Edward junto con las salas de reuniones eran lugares cerrados por paredes, todos los demás trabajadores tenían dispuestas sus mesas de trabajo en un espacio abierto. Según papá facilitaba el trabajo en equipo. Mi experiencia con equipos se limitaba a mí misma y reuniones con mis escritores…. Un total de tres personas en mis mayores proyectos, así que no me quedaba más opción que creerlo.

Notaba los ojos expectantes de todos los trabajadores fijos en mí y la presencia de Edward a mis espaldas, y aunque en cualquier otra situación eso me hubiera hecho sentir muy nerviosa, en estos momentos tenía tanto en mi plato que Edward era el menor de mis problemas.

-Buenos días… - comencé a decir pero mi voz salió apenas audible.

Edward se acomodó a mi lado y palmeando sus manos tuvo la atención de todos los presentes.

-Compañeros – habló Edward seguro y con eso bastó para que los pocos que no habían levantado sus cabezas segundos antes lo dejaran todo para escuchar lo que decía. – La mayoría de vosotros ya la conocéis, Isabella Swan quiere deciros algo.

Me miró dejándome a mí el turno de palabra y la oportunidad de anunciar los cambios. En el fondo se lo agradecía. Era la nueva presidenta de esta empresa y necesitaba comenzar a proyectar esa imagen si quería me tomaran en serio. La prensa llevaba escribiendo basura sobre mí, columnas de opinión que estaba segura todos ellos habían leído creándose una imagen distorsionada sobre mí, durante semanas. Necesitaba tranquilizarlos. Hacerles saber que estaba dispuesta a trabajar duro y que sus puestos de trabajo no corrían peligro.

-Buenos días – volví a decir esta vez más segura de mí misma – Como ha dicho Edward la mayoría de vosotros me conocéis aunque no haya estado mucho por aquí últimamente. Sé que se han dicho y escrito muchas cosas durante estos días. La repentina muerte de mi padre ha provocado muchos cambios, muchos de ellos han requerido tiempo pero a partir de hoy todo vuelve a la normalidad. Quiero que vean mi presencia aquí como la continuidad del legado de Charlie Swan. Durante estos días iremos perfilando e informando cuáles serán las nuevas dinámicas de la empresa. Mientras tanto espero paciencia y comprensión por parte de todos. Mis puertas, así como las de Edward, están abiertas para cualquier duda que tengan. Espero que entre todos podamos continuar llevando Swan's por el camino del éxito, como ha sido hasta ahora. – Acabé mirando a Edward y él asintió no dejándome en la estacada.

-Pueden volver a su trabajo – acabó Edward. – Vamos – susurró para mí, una vez volvieron a su trabajo, señalando el camino dirección al despacho de papá.

Me temblaba todo el cuerpo solo de pensar en tener que volver a poner un pie entre esas cuatro paredes, pero el tiempo de huir había acabado. Tocaba ser fuerte y afrontar los miedos como siempre me había enseñado papá.

Saludé a Sue, la secretaria de papá quien me miró tiernamente.

-Bienvenida – me dijo mientras me daba un cálido abrazo - Iré a buscar un té. Tu preferido. Te irá bien para ponerte al día – me aseguró marchándose discretamente, dejándome una intimidad que no sabía que necesitaba hasta ese momento.

-Gracias Sue – agradecí cogiendo el pomo de la puerta.

Cogí aire y giré el picaporte.

Todo estaba exactamente igual a cómo estaba cuando papá estaba vivo. Estoy segura que alguien había limpiado y ordenado todo el caos que en que se acabó convirtiendo esta habitación aquella maldita noche pero se habían preocupado de dejarlo exactamente igual a como le gustaba a papá.

Entré en silencio. Mirando todo en la quietud que provocan los tristes recuerdos siempre.

El gran escritorio de roble siempre me había parecido enorme pero ahora que no estaba el gran Charlie Swan detrás de él parecía casi monstruoso. Igual que la ciudad que se colaba a través de los grandes ventanales. Todos esos fríos edificios llenos de gente trabajando, ajenos a las desgracias que acontecían a su alrededor, siempre luchando contra el reloj para llegar lo más lejos posible en sus carreras olvidando que es lo que ocurre fuera de esas cárceles lo único que hará su vida significativa.

Me giré encontrando el sillón de papá.

-¿Podemos comprar otro? – pregunté a Edward que, aunque había estado en absoluto silencio dándome mi espacio, seguía conmigo.

Siempre sabía dónde estaba Edward cuando estaba cerca de mí.

-Lo tendrás esta misma tarde. – me aseguró.

-Gracias. – le contesté tragando el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta y cogiendo una de las sillas que papá siempre tenía delante de su escritorio para recibir sus visitas para poder sentarme en algún lado. – Comencemos – declaré una vez estuve acomodada en mi nuevo lugar de trabajo.

-Vamos a ello. – tomó el guante Edward cerrando la puerta para después sentarse en la única silla disponible para comenzar a ponerme al día. Delante de mí mirándome seguro y sereno.

Los dos evitamos el sillón de papá.

Edward estuvo todo el día explicándome todos los detalles relevantes, al menos, los que necesitaba saber cuanto antes para que todo comenzara a funcionar como debía. Papá y yo hablábamos de la empresa, por supuesto, sabía a grandes rasgos cuales eran sus proyectos en desarrollo pero eso no era suficiente para dirigir Swan's Network.

-Decidme que Sue no tiene razón y lleváis todo el día encerrados aquí. –Chilló Alice indignada entrando en mi nuevo despacho como un huracán. –

Fue entonces cuando miré el reloj.

Eran pasadas las siete de la tarde y desde la hora de la comida no habíamos salido de aquí… De hecho ni durante nuestro almuerzo lo habíamos hecho. Sue nos encargó comida china que tomamos mientras continuábamos revisando papeles. Edward no me mentía esta mañana cuando me dijo que había mucho trabajo por hacer.

-Alice no chilles, me vas a dar jaqueca – le contestó Edward haciendo que su hermana le mirara ofuscada.

-No vengo a por ti. Egocéntrico. Solo quiero que Bella no explote de estrés su primer día. Así que es hora de plegar. Tú y yo nos vamos a cenar y no acepto un no por respuesta – me amenazó Alice mientras recogía mi chaqueta y mi bolso.

-Gracias por invitarme, yo también te quiero hermanita – volvió a bromear Edward.

Y con esta interrupción de Alice fue como me di cuenta, por primera vez en tantas horas, que Edward Cullen estaba conmigo en esta habitación. Quiero decir ser realmente consciente de su compañía. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo acompañada de él y mucho menos en calma. Supongo que el estar completamente concentrada en todo lo que me estaba explicando había ayudado. Me había costado un gran esfuerzo de concentración de mi parte, desde mis años universitarios que no trataba con muchos de estos términos y aunque lograba entender lo que me explicaba Edward me costaba seguirle el ritmo. Él estaba demasiado acostumbrado y yo demasiado poco. La base de llevar para poder dirigir una pequeña editorial podía ser parecida, solo que multiplicada por mil… mil cosas mucho más complicadas de manejar, por supuesto.

-Uf Edward… - se quejó Alice, seguramente porque le estaba entreteniendo evitando que llevase a cabo sus planes, fueran los que fueran– Jessica estaba buscándote por cierto – le comentó rodando los ojos.

Jessica Stanley.

No había pensado en ella durante todo el día. Bueno, no era una persona que ocupara en exceso mis pensamientos o mi tiempo, pero hoy mucho menos… Si es que eso era posible.

Jessica trabaja en el departamento de contabilidad. Papá nunca ha tenido ninguna queja de ella, eso significaba que era buena, así que tendría que soportar verla por aquí cada día. A ella, a Edward y a su perfección hecha pareja de enamorados.

Tenía ganas de vomitar.

-¿Bella piensas levantarte? – Me insistió Alice.

-Sí será mejor que descansemos un poco. Mañana tenemos reunión con el personal y mejor no vengo como una zombi si quiero un poco de respeto– comenté para ninguno de los dos en particular sino más bien como una reflexión en voz alta – Nos vemos mañana Edward, gracias por todo. – le dije despidiéndome de él después de parar mi ordenador y coger mi ipad.

-Nos vemos mañana Bella. Un placer como siempre verte duende – le dijo a su hermana cuando se acercó para darle un beso.

Salimos del despacho de papá dejando a Edward dentro.

Por un instante estuve tentada de pedirle hacer un cambio de oficinas. En la de presidencia había demasiados recuerdos personales, la mayoría bonitos pero uno demasiado doloroso que lo eclipsaba todo… pero cambié de idea. Tenía la sospecha que me costaría hacerme con la imagen de nueva dueña de la empresa de cara, no solo a nuestros inversores, sino también ante nuestros trabajadores. Había tenido una pequeña pincelada esta mañana al llegar y que Edward ocupara el despacho que siempre había sido el del presidente no iba a ayudarme en mi causa.

Para todos era una niña que nunca se había dedicado a este negocio seriamente, una soñadora, una mezcla entre una simple editora y una trabajadora de ONG, la cual había desaparecido caprichosamente en uno de los momentos más delicados para la empresa. Debía cuidar no solo mis pasos empresariales sino también la imagen que proyectaba. Era parte del show, una parte demasiado importante en estos círculos económicos, lamentablemente. Me quedaría en la oficina de papá aunque cada respiro me recordara a él.

Caminamos hasta un local de rammen que nos encantaba y que no quedaba muy lejos de Swan's hablando de cosas banales. Alice era especialista en desocupar mi mente de preocupaciones, además estaba en las últimas fases del diseño de la nueva temporada así que sus novedades nunca acababan. Cosa que hoy me iba ideal.

Mi amiga siempre había sido una apasionada de la moda y siempre tuvo muy claro que era a eso a lo que se quería dedicar. Había estudiado para ello y luchado mucho para conseguir tener su propia firma. Había creado un blog en internet dónde hacía críticas _amateur_, daba consejos y colgaba pequeños tutoriales para que la gente se hiciera sus propias creaciones mientras iba a la universidad. Mucha gente se había reído de ella pero le sirvió para darse a conocer. Mientras tanto, pasaba horas haciendo arreglos en talleres de toda la ciudad. Poco a poco, sacando tiempo de debajo de las piedras y recorriéndonos los mercadillos de toda la ciudad para encontrar telas que pudiera pagar fue cosiendo vestidos diseñados por ella, primero para algunas amigas o clientas de las tiendas de arreglos, hasta que había conseguido ahorrar lo suficiente para abrir una pequeña tienda en el centro de la ciudad. Hoy por hoy ya se estaba quedando pequeña y tenía un equipo de diez personas que vivía gracias a su sueño.

-¿Y Jasper? Pensaba que nos encontraríamos con él aquí – dije después de pedir al camarero nuestra cena.

Jasper y Alice se habían conocido hace casi cinco años cuando ella lo contrató para hacer unas fotos a su primera gran colección. El único fotógrafo que había podido pagar le había fallado a última hora y después de muchas llamadas y muchos _no _por el camino llegó hasta Jasper que se apiadó de ella al escucharla tan desesperada.

Jasper no ha vuelto a fotografiar ninguna colección de Alice, él es más feliz con sus edificios y ella chillándole a cualquier otro fotógrafo en búsqueda de la perfección, pero no se han separado desde ese día.

No ha sido fácil construir sus carreras en mundos tan fluctuantes como los suyos y menos cuando ambos estaban comenzando a hacerse un nombre, pero aun así habían llegado hasta dónde estaban hoy y es casi mágico verlos juntos. Alice era como una hermana para mí y Jasper se había ganado mi corazón día tras día hasta el punto que se me hacía extraño cuando él no estaba alrededor nuestro. Me había acostumbrado a estar con él, aparentemente ocupado en otros menesteres, pero siempre atento riéndose de nuestras conversaciones bizarras desde la lejanía.

-Está muy ocupado. Tiene la apertura de su exposición de aquí un mes y todo su tiempo libre se lo dedica a sus fotos. Está muy emocionado y yo creo que es su mejor trabajo hasta la fecha. – me explicó Alice emocionada por su pareja.

Jasper era fotógrafo profesional, normalmente trabajaba para revistas de arquitectura, pero hoy exponía una colección personal que había estado creando durante dos años. Ojalá tuviera tanto éxito como las otras ocasiones en las que se había atrevido a abrirse al mundo.

-Tengo muchas ganas de verla – le contesté sinceramente. Los pocos cuadros que colgaban de las paredes de mi apartamento eran de él.

-Te vas a quedar impresionada… - aseguró orgullosa. – Y aunque pueda estar hablando de Jasper durante horas no es eso para lo que he venido. ¿Qué tal tu primer día de trabajo? – me preguntó sinceramente preocupada.

Alice se había asustado bastante cuando decidí tomarme unos días de descanso para procesar todo lo que había pasado y tomar decisiones en soledad.

No le gustó que me marchara sin nadie a mí lado que me cuidara y aunque le agradecía su apoyo incombustible, necesitaba pasar esos días de duelo en soledad. Me costó convencerla, pero no fue tan dura como lo fue Emmet o Jasper, juro que esos dos eran todo un escuadrón de defensa. Aunque finalmente todos entendieron que era lo mejor para mí.

-Si soy sincera, he estado tan ocupada intentando ponerme al día que no he podido ni procesar cómo ha ido…Cómo me he sentido… Mañana me toca superar la primera prueba de fuego. Tenemos varias reuniones con los empleados para explicarles cual va a ser la situación de la empresa a partir de ahora… y tengo la sensación que voy derecha a mi ejecución – confesé mis miedos en voz alta a Alice.

-Edward no te dejará sola y además eres la persona más capaz y trabajadora que conozco. Podrás sacar adelante esto como lo has hecho con todo lo que te has propuesto en la vida. – me motivo segura. – No me mires así porque es verdad… Todos esos trabajadores no saben lo difícil que es sacar a flote una pequeña empresa completamente sola, desde cero, sin una gran experiencia que te abale en el mundo como sí tiene Swan's… Eso sí fue un trabajo duro, Bella. Lo conseguiste y esto será pan comido para ti.

-Ay Alice, no sé qué haría sin ti – le dije contenta de tener a alguien como ella a mi lado. Confiaba en mí hasta cuando ni yo misma lo hacía. –Gracias por estar conmigo siempre. – le agradecí sincera sus palabras que aunque sesgadas por nuestra amistad contenían algo de realidad.

Crear y sacar adelante la editorial, tal y como yo la había planteado, no había sido nada fácil. No tenía grandes firmas de publicidad… Tenía que regatear y buscar lo indecible para cuadrar presupuestos y que los libros salieran a la luz… Pero al final siempre lo conseguía. De alguna manera.

Quizás si lo miraba así, Alice tenía razón. Esa lucha no la tendría en Swan's. Tendría otras, pero podría enfrentarme a ellas. Solo necesitaba confianza en mí. Al contrario de lo que todo el mundo pensaba, sí tenía experiencia. Quizás no la que ellos pensaban que era la mejor, pero la tenía. Y para mí era maravillosa.

-No es necesario que te lo preguntes porque no hay nadie que vaya a lograr echarme de tu lado – aseguró con ese gesto tan pagado de ella misma. Como si sus palabras fueran ley.

Era un gesto que tenían en común todos los Cullen. Daba igual lo diferentes que fueran entre ellos, cuando estaban convencidos de algo todos ponían la misma cara, con la única diferencia que la de Alice no daba miedo y la de Edward parecía que podía pulverizarte con solo chasquear sus dedos.

-Pero aun no me has dicho cómo te ha ido con Edward… - comentó distraída con sus fideos. Sabía lo que pretendía pero no lo iba a conseguir.

-Pues papá le ha dejado el treinta por ciento de la empresa, así que estoy condenada a entenderme con él. Eso sí va a ser un reto. – Desvié el tema hacía lo que podía controlar, y sobre todo, hacía el único punto en común que habíamos encontrado en veintitrés años Edward y yo.

-No es eso lo que te estaba preguntando, Bella… - me recriminó Alice con su tradicional puchero.

-Pues es lo único que _ha ido _con Edward… y seguramente lo único que _irá _jamás. – le contesté usando sus propias palabras - No insistas. – la corté cuando abrió la boca para volver al ataque.

-¡No lo entiendo! – daba igual cuanto se lo repitiera… Alice siempre insistía.

-Alice he tenido un día muy duro, por favor, dame un poco de tregua – le pedí con mi mejor cara de súplica.

Funcionó.

Conseguí pasar una noche tranquila de la mano de mi mejor amiga y aunque cuando llegara a casa mis sueños no me darían tregua me reconfortaban estos momentos.

**[**]**

**.**

**NA: **

Con este capítulo dejamos atrás los dos capítulos introductorios y comenzamos ya con la historia, como veis ya son un poco más largos.

Hemos conocido un poco más a Bella y hemos rascado un poquito en su pasado. Como veis esta Bella no ha tenido una vida fácil, veremos qué tal se le da esta "nueva vida" que vivirá a partir de ahora. De momento tiene un subdirector un poco mandón…

Como siempre espero que os guste y que si comenzáis a tener alguna teoría me la dejéis por aquí, me encanta saber qué pensáis.

**PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN SERÁ ENTRE EL JUEVES O VIERNES. **

¡Muchos saludos!

Nos leemos en el próximo ;).


	4. Aferrándome

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y A LA SAGA**

**CREPÚSCULO.**

**.**

**¡Hooola de nuevo! **

Como siempre mis primeras palabras son para vosotras. Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo

que me dais siempre. Es genial leerlos y saber que os gusta la historia. Me ha costado mucho

hacer esta historia. De hecho, parte de una que tuve que abandonar porque me atasqué tanto

que no sabía ni cómo continuarla y es bonito saber que aun así va saliendo algo con sentido

jajaja

Sin más os dejo con Bella y el capítulo de hoy…. Tenemos nuevo personaje, a ver qué tal os cae…

**ACLARACIÓN: Ha pasado un mes desde el capítulo anterior. **

**.**

**AFERRÁNDOME **

**BPOV**

**.**

-¿Subes a tomar la última? – le pregunté a Mike aunque ya sabía cuál iba a ser su respuesta.

Conocí a Mike gracias a mi antigua editorial. Cuando todo en mi vida era más sencillo. Mike siempre había tenido un ligero encaprichamiento conmigo y yo siempre lo había ignorado magistralmente. Era un buen hombre pero no deseaba tener nada con él, al menos nada que no fuera una amistad.

Mike Newton era ilustrador, uno de los mejores que había conocido. Tenía casi cuarenta años, aunque no los aparentaba, y llevaba bastantes años en el mercado artístico, se había ganado bien la vida y tenía muy buena fama. Gracias a Jasper, que había trabajado con él en varias ocasiones, sabía que si le pillabas de buen humor y le gustaba el proyecto que le presentabas, aceptaba hacer "pequeños favores" y bajar su caché por una buena causa.

Contacté con él para la segunda publicación de mi pequeña editorial. Sabía que era perfecto para el trabajo y que la novela realmente valía la pena. Confiaba en el que él pensara lo mismo. Fui muy pesada pero finalmente un día, en el que la esperanza comenzaba a abandonarme, Mike apareció por la puerta de la cafetería en la que le había suplicado a su agente de quedar, con su pelo rubio milimétricamente despeinado aceptando un café y un sándwich de atún. Después de escuchar muchos de sus chistes malos y que él aceptara unirse al proyecto, habíamos trabajado codo a codo en otras muchas publicaciones y aunque no fue amor a primera vista, ni mucho menos, consiguió alegrarme muchos días duros en los que mi esfuerzo e ilusiones parecían no ser suficientes para continuar remando para mantener a flote mi editorial, con su carácter alegre y su forma bohemia de entender la vida.

Mike Newton y yo llevábamos en este extraño mundo de las citas desde hace casi dos meses. Después de la muerte de papá no mantuve mucho contacto con la gente de mi antigua vida. Mike y Ángela, la chica de la imprenta dónde imprimíamos los libros, eran quizás las únicas personas que me había llevado de esos últimos años de mi vida que habían quedado borrados de la noche a la mañana.

Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta con él.

Lo estaba usando de parche. Para no pensar. Para tapar mis miedos. Para no perder esa conexión con la antigua Bella.

Para descansar…

Él seguía insistiendo en que debíamos plantearnos algo serio, como presentarme a su familia o dejar su cepillo de dientes en mi casa.

Yo me mantenía firme en no hacerlo.

Bueno, cedí en lo del cepillo de dientes porque no hay ninguna persona que merezca vivir con el horrible aliento de las mañanas más tiempo del necesario, pero en todo lo demás no me sentía preparada, por el momento. Mike y yo no estábamos en el mismo punto vital y aunque desde el primer instante fui sincera con él, seguía notando esa esperanza de construir algo más… Pero construir un futuro se me antojaba un esfuerzo titánico, bastante tenía sorteando todos los cambios que estaban ocurriendo en mi vida.

-Mike llevas mucha ropa y no necesito más obstáculos hoy – le apremié mientras nos besábamos camino al sofá que era lo que quedaba más cerca en estos momentos.

Habíamos pasado toda la noche jugando, tentándonos y ahora, en la seguridad de mi apartamento, todas las inhibiciones eran innecesarias.

-Bella, reina, tú tienes muchas ganas, nada tiene que ver con mi ropa – me respondió Mike justo antes de que lo empujara para que quedara sentado en el sofá.

Me acerqué lentamente a él pero en cuanto me tuvo a su alcance aprovechó para subir sus manos por mis piernas y liberarme de mi engorrosa ropa interior. Me senté a horcajadas sobre él notando su dureza.

-Veo que no soy la única con ganas en esta habitación – bromeé con Mike mientras abría su pantalón. Por mucho que me gustara el cuerpo de Mike, tenía un cuerpo cuidado y un aspecto de _dandi _muy atractivo, no podía esperar más, lo necesitaba dentro de mí.

Necesitaba sentir.

Me pasó un preservativo y justo después de colocárselo, sin torturarnos más, me hundí en él.

-No voy a durar mucho, nena – se lamentó Mike con la voz entrecortada.

Efectivamente, tenía razón.

Fue breve pero fue intenso.

-¿Me puedo quedar? – la voz cansada de Mike cortó el silencio que reinaba mientras recuperábamos nuestras respiraciones acurrucados en el sofá.

-Claro… total, eres tú quién tiene que madrugar para esa reunión. – bromeé con él antes que me levantara en brazos y me llevara hasta la cama en volandas.

Estos pequeños detalles de Mike siempre me ganaban. Me hacían preguntarme si valía la pena dejarlo entrar a mi vida… aunque esa reflexión podría esperar unas horas más… ahora estaba demasiado cansada para tomar ninguna decisión trascendental.

Revisaba mi agenda aprovechando la quietud del ascensor. Hoy iba a ser un día de locos. Pasaría toda la mañana encerrada en este enorme edificio que se había convertido en mi jaula, yendo de reunión en reunión y parte de la tarde igual.

Moví mi cuello sintiéndolo agarrotado. Necesitaba visitar a mi fisioterapeuta cuanto antes, pero el gran problema era buscar un rato libre para hacerlo efectivo. Ser directora de Swan's Network había resultado ser un trabajo a tiempo completo.

Dos meses de trabajo prácticamente de sol a sol… o de oscuridad a oscuridad… habían conseguido llevarme al límite de mis fuerzas. Mis ojeras eran tan difíciles de disimular que había tenido que pedirle ayuda a Alice para que me enseñara a camuflarlas con maquillaje y mis trabajadores no pensaran que un zombie había ocupado el mando de la empresa.

El mando de la empresa….

Dos meses después de aceptar oficialmente el cargo de directora general había conseguido ponerme al día con lo más urgente y mis conocimientos, bastante desfasados, de mi época universitaria comenzaban a volver a mi mente ayudándome a entender un entramado extremadamente complicado y alejado de mi tranquila mente de pequeña empresaria. Mi principal problema no radicaba aquí…. Sino precisamente en la imagen que mis trabajadores continuaban teniendo de mí. Ni un ciego podría pasar por alto la desconfianza en sus miradas durante las reuniones o como cualquier duda o propuesta pasaba antes por el despacho de Edward que por el mío.

Intentaba no tomármelo como algo personal, darles su tiempo y, en el fondo de mi ser, agradecer a Edward que estuviera haciendo todo ese trabajo mientras me ponía al día, pero a mi corazón cada vez le costaba más hacerle caso a mi mente racional… O quizás un poco irracional, para que engañarme.

A efectos prácticos Edward Cullen era el verdadero director de Swan's Network. Lo sabían los empleados, nuestros competidores, nuestros clientes y, por supuesto, el diez por ciento de accionistas externos a la empresa que estaban esperándome en la sala principal de reuniones.

Era la segunda vez que usábamos esa sala para una reunión.

La vez anterior fue hace un mes, justamente con las mismas personas, cuando me presenté ante ellos como la nueva directora de la empresa y, junto a Edward, les habíamos informado de la nueva situación de Swan's Network. Me había sentido tan pequeña en esa enorme y fría sala, rodeada tan solo de cinco personas que me miraban como si no fuera más que una molesta polilla a la que aplastar que no había tenido corazón de volver a pisar la sala durante los días que siguieron a esa reunión.

Hasta hoy.

Sabía que podía celebrar la reunión dónde se me antojara, incluso la podíamos llevar a cabo en el despacho de papá, cabíamos perfectamente pero no les iba a dar el gusto de que me vieran dar un paso atrás. Es lo último que me podía permitir ahora mismo.

Nos estaba costando mucho volver a recuperar el espacio que la competencia nos había comido aprovechándose de la repentina muerte de papá y mi ausencia. Necesitábamos volver proyectar una imagen de fortaleza.

Necesitaba proyectar la imagen de una directora general segura y competente… aunque fueran las dos cosas que menos sentía en estos instantes dentro de mí.

Cogiendo aire una vez más abrí la puerta de la dichosa sala de reuniones.

-Buenos días caballeros – les saludé cuando vi, para mi sorpresa, que todos estaban ya presentes, aun faltando diez minutos para la hora establecida. – Veo que se han levantado con ganas de trabajar hoy y no han podido ni esperarme. – dije intentando parecer lo suficientemente clara.

Edward me echó una mirada que ignoré.

Él mejor que nadie estaba al tanto de la situación de la empresa para que fuera tan descuidado con esos detalles.

Seth Clearwater y Sam Ulley junto con sus respectivos, e inseparables, abogados me miraban igual que mirarían a los cuadros que estaban colgados en la sala… como si fuera una decoración más que soportar mientras negociaban con Edward.

-Hablábamos de la nueva normativa legal sobre la protección de datos de nuestros clientes. Deberemos hacer varios cambios. – me explicó Edward a modo de resumen pasándome un papel en el que se podía leer la nueva normativa.

-¿Y si es así por qué hay nadie de nuestro departamento legal presente? – les dije enfadada. Mis energías llevaban al límite tanto tiempo que este pequeño acto me había hecho sentirme traicionada- Les voy a ser clara, señores, sé que hay muchos temas de los que debemos debatir y ponernos al día, pero nunca avanzaran si deciden omitir al sesenta por ciento de la empresa. Si tanto quieren trabajar, háganlo, pero cuando toca. Las reuniones comienzan cuando todos los miembros estamos presentes y se levanta acta. Ni antes, ni después. Tienen todo mi tiempo disponible, pero no mi paciencia sin medida. No me hagan volverlo a repetir, quizás no sea tan compresiva con sus intenciones la próxima vez– añadí mirando a Edward que me devolvió la mirada llameante. Retador como siempre.

Unos suaves toques en la puerta cortaron la tensión que emanábamos mi subdirector y yo.

-Buenos días. Siento llegar tarde – se disculpó un tanto desconcertada Sue que llegaba cargada de su Tablet dispuesta a tomar nota de todo lo que se discutía en las reuniones.

-No llegas tarde Sue. Los caballeros se han caído de la cama hoy – comenté por lo que esperaba fuera la última vez.

-O ya veo…. – me dijo mientras se dirigía a la cafetera que había en una esquina de la sala para preparar nuestras dosis de cafeína.

\- Cuando estés lista comenzaremos la reunión Sue. No te preocupes. – le recordé al ver como intentaba apresurarse para no hacernos esperar cuando no era su culpa.

Vi como el rostro moreno de nuestros socios estaba contraído en un gesto extraño. Supongo que no estaban acostumbrados a ser amonestados por nadie y, mucho menos, por alguien a quien no tenían en cuenta.

Noté como Edward movía su silla ligeramente para acercarse a mi lugar en la cabecera de la mesa, apoyando sus brazos en los brazos de su silla, tapando ligeramente su boca para que sus palabras quedaran únicamente entre nosotros dos.

-Te estás equivocando Bella – me reprimió.

-No – afirmé segura mirándole a los ojos. – Vosotros os estáis equivocando conmigo. – le reté.

-No gastes energías en vano – insistió porque si algo le gustaba a Edward era tener la última palabra. Aunque esta vez había algo en su mirada que no acostumbraba a estar durante todos estos años. Algo que no había visto nunca y no sabía identificar en esos ojos verdes que tanto me atrapaban.

-Aquí tienes Bella – nos volvió a interrumpir mi dulce secretaria trayéndonos nuestro café humeante y unas pastas que distribuyó alrededor de la mesa. – Edward, el tuyo solo y sin azúcar como siempre – le dijo con una sonrisa también.

\- Gracias Sue, no podría resistir esta reunión sin tu milagroso café – la alabó con una sonrisa torcida que podría derretir los dichosos polos de la tierra.

-Parecías muy dispuesto a hacerlo hace unos minutos – murmuré haciendo que tan solo Sue escuchara nuestra conversación.

-Cualquier día te muerdes la lengua y te envenenas Bella – dijo Edward apartándose de mí y volviendo a ocupar su lugar en la mesa, a mi derecha.

-Ya te gustaría – vocalicé sin poner voz a mis palabras.

Edward no necesito escucharme para entenderme.

-Bien, comencemos. – Di la orden para que la función diera inicio.

La reunión fue muy bien para mi sorpresa, aunque supongo que después del desencuentro inicial solo podía mejorar. Realmente el porcentaje de participación de Seth y Sam no era lo suficientemente relevante para que nuestras decisiones fueran puestas en tela de juicio pero papá siempre quiso tener en cuenta sus socios, tenían demasiados contactos para hacerlo, y yo no era nadie para cuestionar las acciones que habían llevado a mi padre a la cima. Y Edward estaba de acuerdo conmigo.

Todos se marcharon nada más acabar. Solo quedábamos Edward y yo en la sala de reuniones.

Sue había acompañado a la salida a los demás y yo intentaba alargar un poco los minutos de paz para recuperarme después de estar más dos horas en tensión.

-Deberías descansar. No tienes buena cara, Bella – me dijo Edward acabando, una vez más, con mi paz.

Lo miré y a su favor diré que se veía realmente preocupado pero eso era algo que no me iba a conmover, seguramente su preocupación se debía a la insistencia de su hermana pequeña. Alice llevaba varios días atosigándome con el mismo discurso.

Los conocía muy bien a los dos… Alice se preocupaba en exceso por todo el mundo y Edward en defecto por todo que no fuera él.

-Soy mayorcita para que me digan cómo debo cuidarme Edward. – le contesté.

No necesitaba su preocupación. Solo su apoyo empresarial y no sus puñaladas. Quizás si lo tuviera me podría relajar, pero claro eso era algo que él no podía ni entender.

-No estás pensando con claridad y cada vez estás más agotada. ¿Piensas que no se te nota? Todo el mundo comienza a hablar de ello. –insistió.

-La gente de esta empresa está más que dispuesta a hablar de mí. Con o sin motivos. – estaba cansándome de su tono paternalista.

Desde que había llegado a esta empresa Edward me había ayudado en todo. Sabía que lo hacía porque su particular gen controlador no le permitía delegar en nadie, y menos en mí, pero aunque normalmente lo detestaba, esta vez me había servido para adaptarme. Se lo agradecía pero hoy estaba cruzando los límites.

-Te estás volviendo paranoica. – me contestó y a pesar de la dureza de sus palabras había cautela en su tono.

-No tienes ni idea Edward de cómo me mira la gente porque tú no recibes esas miradas. – repliqué. Era muy fácil para él hablar. – No tienes ni idea de lo que me estoy esforzando. De las horas que le intento robar al reloj para ponerme al día y ser competente en mi trabajo, para después llegar aquí y ver cómo nunca es suficiente para ellos. Como todas mis decisiones son intrascendentes porque previamente han pasado por ti para saber si son aptas. Como todos nuestros clientes preguntan por ti o como incluso nuestros accionistas minoritarios, con los cuales ni si quisiera estoy obligada a contar, se reúnen a mis espaldas con mi subdirector. ¿De verdad crees que me estoy volviendo paranoica Edward? – dije enfadada - ¿¡De verdad tienes las agallas de decirme que veo cosas que no son?! – le grité levantándome de golpe impulsada por la rabia contenida-

En ese segundo todo se volvió borroso.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas. Mi boca estaba seca.

Intenté aferrarme a la mesa pero solo los brazos de Edward me salvaron de caer al suelo.

-Shhhh tranquila – Edward me susurró acompañándome de nuevo a mi silla. – Espera aquí. No te muevas – insistió.

Apoyé mi cabeza cerrando los ojos, intentando que todo dejara de dar vueltas y la fuerza volviera a mi cuerpo que sentía flojo e imposible de movilizar.

-Toma, bebe a poco a poco – Me dijo mientras me pasaba un vaso de agua. –

-Estoy bien… Estoy bien- intenté sonar convincente pero había sido un auténtico fracaso. Mi voz sonaba pastosa y mis palabras arrastradas luchaban por salir coherentemente.

-Espera aquí. No te muevas. Por favor – me pidió, nuevamente, preocupado como nunca lo había visto, excepto aquella vez que Alice se cayó y se rompió el brazo mientras estábamos a su cuidado y él tuvo que llevarnos en autobús a urgencias.

Cabeceé.

Aproveché mi soledad para intentar descansar y ayudar a mi cabeza a volver a su sitio. No me podía permitir que la única persona que creía, mínimamente y un poco obligado, en mí en esta empresa, viera mi debilidad. Sería mi perdición y no pensaba fracasar. No lo había hecho nunca y no lo haría ahora.

Volví a escuchar unos pasos apresurados justo antes de que la puerta se abriera de nuevo.

-No quiero escuchar ni una palabra. Cómete esto – me dijo Edward dejando un zumo y un plátano delante de mí. – Es lo único que he podido encontrar, creo que subirá tus niveles de azúcar. – me explicó mientras me ayudaba a incorpórame agarrando una silla para sentarse demasiado cerca de mí y poder vigilar que le hacía caso.

Maldito controlador.

Decidí no contestar. Mejor no me oponía. Con suerte mi cuerpo dejaría de sabotearme y podría librarme de esta vergonzosa situación.

Comí y bebí mi improvisado desayuno lentamente y en silencio.

Edward solo me observaba sin apartar la mirada. No dijo nada.

-Estoy mejor. Gracias por todo – agradecí cuando acabé con el último trago de mi zumo de melocotón. Mi preferido.

-Vuelvo a insistir que necesitas un descanso. Estás bajo mucha presión y llevas mucho trabajo en tu espalda. Ningún cuerpo humano puede aguantar todo esto sin un respiro. – insistió.

-Te lo he dicho antes y te lo repito ahora. Estoy bien. Aguantaré y descansaré cuando yo lo decida, no cuando nadie me lo ordene – le dije muy segura y esta vez al levantarme pude mantenerme por mi propio pie haciendo que mi discurso fuera creíble.

-Cabezota orgullosa – escuché murmurar a Edward a mis espaldas mientras abandonaba la maldita sala de reuniones.

El resto del día pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Hubo tantos fuegos que apagar que ni pude salir de mi despacho en todo el día. Una vez más. Los pocos minutos de tranquilidad que tenía aprovechaba para mirar a través de esos grandes ventanales que papá tanto amaba y a mí se me antojaban unos modernos barrotes de prisión.

Mi particular y brillante prisión.

Recuerdo como un día, después de salir de la escuela vine a ver a papá. Acostumbraba a quedarme con los Cullen hasta que papá plegaba pero ese día Alice tenía revisión médica y mi rechazo a cualquier tipo de edificio médico hizo que Esme me trajera con Charlie en vez de llevarme con ellas. Una de las veces que levanté la cabeza de mis deberes vi a papá perdido en sus pensamientos mirando a través de estos enormes cristales y le pregunté por qué le gustaba tanto hacerlo. Solo se veían edificios y asfalto. No era nada bonito.

_-Me recuerda cada día lo que he luchado por llegar a dónde estoy. Pequeña, el éxito no es un camino fácil. Cuesta llegar pero es mucho más difícil mantenerse. El vértigo de esta imagen me recuerda lo débil que es la cima. Me da fuerzas para seguir siendo el mejor. Por ti. – me contestó papá con esos ojos marrones oscuro brillando como cada vez que hablaba con pasión de algo. Me gustaba que sus ojos fueran igual que los míos, me hacía pensar en que aunque no fuera biológicamente mi padre teníamos algo igual. Como una conexión, incluso antes de encontrarnos._

-Bella – la voz de Sue me devolvió a la realidad. Me limpié las lágrimas que mojaban mi cara antes de girarme. Si mi secretaria notó algo, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. – Me voy ya – asentí con una sonrisa. Era nuestra rutina, siempre entraba antes de marcharse y me instaba a que no me quedara hasta tarde. Ambas sabíamos que no le haría caso. – Por cierto, ha llegado este paquete hace un rato. – añadió mostrándome una caja que reconocí al instante.

-Déjala aquí, ahora le echaré un vistazo. Buenas noches, descansa. – le dije a modo de despedida.

Sue se fue con una sonrisa dulce en la cara.

Junto con mi subdirector eran las dos únicas personas que confiaban en mí. Sue ciegamente y maternalmente, pero lo prefería. Al menos no me trataba como si estuviera loca como lo hacía Edward. Sabía que en el fondo creía que no era capaz y tarde o temprano abandonaría esa postura tan poco real que había tenido desde que había adoptado desde que llegamos del notario.

Dejé de pensar en Edward. Nunca me hacía sentir bien cuando mi cabeza tomaba ese rumbo.

Miré la caja que Sue había dejado encima de mi mesa como si fuera una bomba.

Una amenazada, sin duda, a mi poca paz mental.

Un puñal certero a mi corazón.

La cogí con cuidado y me dirigí al sofá que había en una de las esquinas del despacho.

Conocía las letras verdes que rompían el marrón predominante de la caja de cartón como si las letras de mi nombre se trataran. Habían sido mi vida durante años. Habían sido mi sueño desde que Charlie me enseñó a soñar.

"_Black Swan Editions"_

Abrí la caja de mi antigua editorial para encontrarme dos copias de unas novelas en las que había estado trabajando durante años y que abandoné de la noche a la mañana hace ya casi tres meses.

Mis manos acariciaron las suaves portadas.

Abrí sus páginas dejándome inundar por mi segundo olor preferido en el mundo; El de los libros nuevos. Páginas que guardan aventuras a descubrir.

"_Gracias Bella por acompañarme en este largo, y no siempre sencillo, camino. Este libro también es tuyo. Tu amor por mis personajes y por mis sueños imposibles lo han hecho posible. Me has enseñado que a veces los sueños se cumplen. _

_Recuerda que la vida es bonita aunque a veces se vuelva maldita y cambie tus planes, aunque juegue contigo. Baila su baile y vuelve a disfrutarla como siempre has hecho. _**[**NA]**

_Siempre tuyo. _

_RR"_

Y fueron esas líneas las que derrumbaron lo que tanto me estaba esforzando en construir. Una falsa fachada alrededor mío y de la nueva vida que había creado.

Lo había intentado durante todos estos meses.

Intentaba ser fuerte.

Intentaba demostrarle a todo el mundo, y hasta a mí misma, que podía con todo.

Pero la verdad era que mi corazón estaba roto en pedazos. Me sentía sola y perdida. Me sentía incompetente y juzgada. Hace tres meses renuncié a mí misma y aún no había aprendido a cómo construirme de nuevo.

Me tumbé abrazada a ese libro que ayudé a crear. Quizás solo necesitaba expulsar mi tristeza. Quizás así podría volver a renacer. Como un fénix.

Quizás si cerraba muy fuerte los ojos y lo deseaba con mucha fuerza lo conseguiría…

Un relámpago me despertó de mi sueño.

Me había quedado dormida después de llorar todo lo que no me permití hacerlo durante estos meses.

Estaba tapada con algo.

¿Desde cuándo había mantas en este despacho?

Otro relámpago iluminó la oficina revelando a quien, seguramente, se había tomado la molestia de arroparme.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? – pregunté confusa intentándome situar pero la oscuridad no lo permitía y mucho menos ser consciente de la tormenta que caía sin piedad fuera de estas paredes.

Al incorporarme me di cuenta que lo que tenía por encima no era una manta sino la chaqueta de Edward.

-El necesario. – contestó crípticamente Edward. – Te llevaré a casa. No discutas. – ordenó sin darme margen a responderle ya que se levantó para coger mis cosas y dirigirse a la puerta, igual que había hecho su hermana mi primer día aquí.

Me apresuré a coger mis dos libros nuevos y correr detrás de él. Quizás de aquí al parking sería capaz de hacerle cambiar de idea. Solo necesitaba que me devolviera mi bolso.

-¿Es seguro coger el ascensor con esta tormenta? – pregunté sin poder dejar de ser consciente de ese molesto sonido de la lluvia golpear las ventanas.

-No creo que suceda nada. – me dijo justo antes de que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran.

Edward estaba de un humor indescifrable y cuando eso sucedía solía ser yo quien acababa recibiendo su frustración, así que preferí no llevarle la contraria. Hoy no tenía fuerzas para discutir con nadie y Edward Cullen siempre drenaba mi energía con sus discusiones.

Cogí aire y entré.

Bajamos un par de plantas en silencio hasta que sentimos un golpe brusco y todo se volvió oscuro.

-Te voy a matar. – gruñí entre dientes.

-Tranquilízate. – me advirtió.

-¡Llevo toda la vida intentando tranquilizarme por tu culpa! – le chillé mientras apretaba todos los botones que mis dedos alcanzaban, indiscriminadamente.

-Bella estate quieta. Vas a bloquear todo – me dijo intentando alejarme del panel.

-¡Deja de darme ordenes! – le grité de nuevo.

-Bella…- me dijo Edward cuidadosamente. Al menos su tono sonaba conciliador, una pena que yo no tuviera paciencia ya para nada.

-Mi móvil… mi teléfono… ¿Dónde está? – dije apresurada buscando en mi bolso pero por mis nervios todo se desparramó en el suelo.

-Bella… Bella ¡Bella! – me dijo Edward esta vez cogiéndome de ambos brazos para parar mis bruscas acciones. Tiró de mí hasta que estuve aplastada contra su pecho.

Sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de mi espalda y cabeza abrazándome con fuerza pero los míos estaban laxos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo.

Lentamente nos movió hasta dejarnos sentados en el suelo del ascensor.

Intentó apartarse.

Y fue entonces cuando reaccioné aferrándome a él.

A Edward Cullen.

-¿Para que querías tu teléfono? – me preguntó con su voz aun suave mientras me alcanzaba el suyo –

-La linterna. No me gusta estar en la oscuridad los días de tormenta. – expliqué e inmediatamente encendió la luz blanca de su dispositivo dejándolo en la baranda de encima de nuestras cabezas haciendo que el pequeño cubículo quedase iluminado.

Edward se acomodó apoyado en la pared del ascensor dejándome mi espacio.

-Tranquila, volverá la luz pronto. – dijo seguro y entendí por qué toda la empresa tenía fe ciega en él.

Podía no tener ni pajolera idea de cuando iba a volver la maldita corriente pero su voz no tembló. Sonó como si estuviera diciendo la verdad más absoluta, tan real que me sentí tentada a creerle.

Él era un líder nato. Mientras yo tenía miedo y luchaba por aparentar algo que no era.

No podía culpar a los demás por apostar por el caballo ganador.

-¿Edward? – lo llamé intentando comenzar una conversación con él sin saber cómo hacerlo para intentar no pensar ni en la tormenta, ni en la oscuridad ni que estábamos atrapados en un maldito ascensor diminuto.–

Nunca había tenido una conversación con Edward. No tenía ni idea de qué narices íbamos a hablar pero estaba dispuesta a que me explicara uno por uno la vida de nuestros trabajadores si eso me ayudaba a no pensar.

-Dime – contestó tan escuetamente que lo sentía lejos a pesar de estar a centímetros de mí.

La sensación de soledad me volvió a inundar.

-Siento haberte chillado….- comencé por lo que me pareció más conciliador y justo.

-No te preocupes. Son momentos difíciles para todos. – me contestó.

-Siento lo que te he dicho en la sala de reuniones esta mañana. Quiero decir… creo lo que dije, pero sé que fui injusta contigo…. Me has apoyado mucho desde que llegué. – me disculpé porque lo había pensado mucho durante el día.

-De verdad Bella, no te preocupes. Sé que no es fácil para ti… ni para nadie, superar la muerte de Charlie y seguir sus pasos. – me dijo sinceramente.

-Gracias. – agregué sin saber qué más decir.

No quería quedarme en silencio. Me perforaba los tímpanos y me hacía recordar.

Llevaba meses luchando contra los recuerdos que me perseguían a todas horas, más durante las noches. Recuerdos especialmente crueles en las noches de tormenta.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – escuché la voz de Edward cuando yo había perdido la esperanza a obtener un plan de escape en él.

-Claro – respondí casi esperanzada por no quedarnos en silencio.

-¿Cuánto hace que no comes bien? – me preguntó y esta vez la tensión volvió a su voz.

-¿Bien? – reprendí intentando ganar tiempo.

-No me jodas Bella. – gruñó - Me has entendido. No me trates de idiota igual que yo no lo hago contigo. – me respondió enfadado. Este Edward sí lo conocía perfectamente.

-La mayoría de veces me olvido de hacerlo a no ser que Sue me traiga algo o salga a cenar con alguien. – contesté sinceramente haciendo gruñir a Edward.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo hace que no duermes? – me preguntó esta vez girándose hacia mí para acariciar mis ojeras.

Me pilló tan por sorpresa su acto que no tuve tiempo ni de apartarme.

Era la primera vez en mi vida que sentía el tacto suave de los dedos de Edward sobre mi piel. Un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Levanté mi mirada y a pesar de la poca luz que desprendía la linterna de su teléfono nuestras miradas conectaron por primera vez, sin rencor, sin tensión, sin esa chispa de rabia que siempre acompañaba nuestras discusiones.

-Desde la noche que murió papá y solo porque tu padre me dio algo para dormir – sollocé con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas dispuestas a rebosar y romper mis barreras, una vez más en este loco día.

Los libros y la tormenta habían acabado conmigo.

-Bella… - se lamentó Edward tirando de mí para abrazarme.

Y al contrario que antes, esta vez sí me permití aferrarme a él. Dejando que mi llanto me inundara, deseando que este torbellino se llevara todo y me permitiera renacer.

Deseando que fuera la última tormenta antes de que la calma volviera.

Edward me abrazó como si no me quisiera soltar, como si supiera que en estos instantes él era todo lo que me mantenía a flote.

Incluso cuando mi llanto cesó y solo quedó mi cuerpo tembloroso y agotado continuó sosteniéndome.

**[**]**

**.**

**NA:**

Como siempre al César lo que es del César. Estas palabras están sacadas de la canción **QUE BONITA LA VIDA de DANI MARTIN.** Sabéis que no soy de adueñarme de las palabras de nadie.

Espero que no me queráis matar mucho después de esta nueva incorporación de última hora a la historia jajaja. ¿Alguna opinión sobre Mike?

**PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN:** De momento creo que mantendremos los JUEVES O VIERNES como día de actualización. En cuanto tenga un poco más de tiempo libre intentaré volver a los 2 capítulos semanales como suelo hacer con mis historias.

Así que nos vemos la semana que viene con el próximo capítulo!

¡Muchos saludos y fuerte abrazo!


	5. Recuerdos y confesiones

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y A LA SAGA ****CREPÚSCULO.**

**.**

**¡Hooooooola de nuevo! **

**¿Cómo estáis? Espero que todo os vaya muy bien. Como siempre muchas, muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo. Es muy bonito (y divertido) leer vuestras conjeturas sobre la historia. A poco a poco iréis descubriendo que hay detrás de estos dos…**

**Ya veo que Mike no entró con muy buen pie jajajaja **

**Os dejo con un BPOV una vez más. A ver qué os parece. **

**Espero que os guste. **

**.**

**RECUERDOS Y CONFESIONES**

**BPOV**

**.**

Era domingo y eso solo podía significar una cosa: Comida familiar en casa de los Cullen.

Esme Cullen era la persona más amorosa que había conocido en la vida y no había cosa que disfrutara más que reunir a su familia, hacer su asado y su pastel de zanahoria que todos devoramos sin piedad en cuanto lo teníamos delante.

La casa familiar de los Cullen no estaba lejos de la casa de papá. Charlie Swan y Carlise Cullen siempre habían sido amigos. Sus padres ya lo eran y nunca habían vivido muy lejos. No cambió cuando se casaron y formaron sus vidas.

Recuerdo el primer día que Charlie me trajo a esta enorme casa pintada de colores ocres y ventanas blancas.

Después de recogerme de la calle aquella fría y lluviosa noche estuve unos días en el hospital por inicio de pulmonía pero en cuanto me recupere los servicios sociales tomaron mi custodia. Me internaron en un hogar público. No recibía muchas visitas, pero a mí eso me alegraba porque quería decir que no tenía que volver a ver a mis padres. No me costó mucho adaptarme, tenía una rutina, cuidados básicos y personas, que sin gran afecto, cuidaban que no me faltara de nada. Para cualquier niño quizás era el infierno pero yo no había conocido el amor de unos padres preocupados, así que era mi premio en la vida. No llevaba muchos meses interna cuando un mediodía de sábado, antes de salir a jugar al gran patio, vi aparecer por la puerta del internado al hombre de bigote poblado y ojos oscuros que me había dado su mano salvándome de mis miedos. Me sonrió como lo había hecho meses atrás. Traía un peluche y sus ojos me miraban con más cariño del que nunca lo habían hecho mis padres.

Con el tiempo papá me confesó que durante la exploración médica de Carlise, aparte de síntomas de pulmonía, habían constatado inicios de desnutrición y signos de maltrato y al comprobar las condiciones en las que vivían mis padres biológicos les retiraron la custodia. Ellos nunca reclamaron. Supongo que mi huida les sirvió para librarse del mayor error de su vida.

Las visitas de Charlie se repitieron regularmente desde ese día. Cada sábado puntualmente, después de mi comida lo encontraba en el estrecho hall esperándome para estar conmigo todo el tiempo que le permitieran. Las primeras veces no podía sacarme del centro. Al principio venía solo, pero después, comenzó a venir acompañado de Carlise. Me caían bien. Esos dos hombres, cada vez menos desconocidos, eran el único recuerdo bonito que atesoraba en mis siete años de vida.

Todo cambió una tarde de finales de primavera.

Papá me explicó que le habían dado permiso para que saliéramos fuera. Paseamos, montamos en ferry y tomamos un helado de vainilla tan grande que temía no poder volver a comer nada más en una semana.

No quería que esa tarde acabara. Aun hoy si cierro los ojos puedo recordar el sabor del helado o la sensación de seguridad que tuve al caminar cogida de la mano de Charlie por las calles de una ciudad que ahora parecía mucho más brillante y llena de vida. Lo que no sabía era que esa tarde conocería a las personas que cambiarían mi vida.

Quedaba una parada más en nuestra particular tarde de aventuras.

La casa de los Cullen.

Estaba muy nerviosa por conocer, al fin, a los hijos y a la mujer de Carlise. Él me había hablado mucho de ellos durante sus visitas al internado. Me había dicho que estaban deseosos de conocerme. Yo también lo estaba pero, también, estaba aterrada. No sabía cómo se hacía eso de conocer a gente. Mis padres casi no me llevaban a ningún lado y tenía miedo de caerles mal y que se burlaran de mí igual que lo hacían los niños de mi antiguo colegio y que eso hiciera que quizás Charlie no quisiera volver a verme.

Había visto fotos de los Cullen, habían traído algunas durante sus visitas para que me fuera familiarizando con ellos. No había visto nunca en directo a Esme Cullen pero, para mí, su mirada era como la que todas las madres deberían tener. A Alice Cullen tampoco la conocía pero me producía alegría, siempre estaba sonriendo. Y Edward Cullen… me producía mucha curiosidad. Nunca había conocido a nadie con unos ojos de ese color verde. Tenía muchas ganas de saber cómo sería en realidad. ¿Existía acaso ese verde?

Charlie notó mi nerviosismo y me reconfortó explicándome multitud de anécdotas y cosas que podríamos hacer juntos a partir de ahora. A mí me gustaba esa idea. La idea de un futuro.

Volví al presente justo antes de llamar a la puerta.

Lo mejor sería recomponerme un poco antes de entrar o preocuparía a todo el mundo que se encontraba dentro de la casa.

-Bella, pequeña, cuantas ganas tenía de verte – me dijo Carlise Cullen con ese rostro, que aunque más arrugado que el primer día que visité su casa, seguía desprendiendo vitalidad.

Me dejé envolver en sus brazos protectores, apretando mis brazos a su alrededor.

Me dio mi tiempo. No se apartó ni un milímetro. Solo cerró la puerta y en silencio me permitió recuperar fuerzas. Solo fue cuando me separé que me di cuenta que me miraba con preocupación en esos ojos azules casi transparentes que compartía con su hija.

-Sigues sin dormir. – no sé molestó ni en preguntarlo. Asentí con la cabeza – Te vas a consumir, pequeña… - me dijo en el mismo tono que lo hacía Charlie cuando estaba preocupado dándome ganas de llorar al recordarlo, pero respiré hondo aguantando las ganas. Si lo hacía todos los Cullen estarían encima de mí en medio segundo. Bueno, no todos, Edward nunca entraba en la ecuación cuando se trataba de mí.

\- ¿Estás teniendo pesadillas? – preguntó certero. Volví a asentir.

Él había sido mi doctor durante toda mi infancia así que era inútil negarlo. De hecho, prácticamente lo seguía siendo ya que evitaba ir a cualquier otro médico que no fuera él, o Emmet en su ausencia, a no ser que necesitara ayuda ginecológica, era Carlise al único que acudía aunque tuviera que estar rodeada de niños llenos de mocos o ronchas de la varicela en la sala de espera.

-No todas las noches. – maticé intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. – De hecho, son bastante puntuales… solo es que hay mucho trabajo con el que ponerme al día y de algún sitio tengo que sacar el tiempo. – expliqué. Siempre era mejor echar la culpa al trabajo…

-¡Papá! ¿Ha llegado Bella? – escuchamos a Alice chillar seguido de unos pasos interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

Quizás eran los recuerdos que tenía frescos en la memoria pero recordé ese primer día…. A ella bajando corriendo haciendo casi la misma pregunta.

-Hablaremos más tarde – sentenció serio dándome un beso en la frente y recogiendo mi chaqueta y bolso.

Me reuní con Alice a medio camino y nos dirigimos charlando tranquilamente hasta el comedor. Ya habían llegado todos.

Jasper me saludó con su sonrisa genuina mientras ayudaba a su suegra a colocar parte de los entrantes en la mesa. Esme al verme llegó hasta mí, e igual que había hecho su marido, me envolvió en un abrazo que me reconfortó igual que me rompió el corazón.

-Cariño hacia tanto que no te veía – me dijo mientras me ponía el pelo detrás de la oreja – Trabajas mucho y eso no es bueno…. Deberías descansar. ¡Mírate! ¡Estás mucho más delgada de la última vez que te vi! – cuando conocías a Esme Cullen entendías de dónde había salido Alice.

-Nos vimos la semana pasada Esme… - dije con una sonrisa al ver su preocupación desmedida.

\- Te he preparado comida para que te lleves. Y no te molestes en llevarme la contraria. Si tengo que tirar la puerta de tu apartamento para llenarte la nevera, lo haré. – me amenazó con ese tono maternal que escondía una amenaza en toda regla.

-No hace falta mamá, yo tengo llaves – anotó Alice con esa sonrisa ganadora que compartía con su hermano.

-Exageradas – murmuré mientras caminaba hacía mi asiento de la mesa.

Carlise ya había vuelto y todos estábamos dispuestos en nuestros sitios. Emmet no pudo venir porque tenía guardia en el hospital así que eso significaba que podría comer tranquilamente mi porción de tarta sin miedo a que nadie me la robara. Alice se sentó a mi lado y a continuación Jasper.

Delante de mí quedaron situados Edward y Jessica. Los saludé con un cabeceó y una media sonrisa, esperaba que no fuera muy forzada. Jessica me la devolvió educadamente, pero Edward como siempre prefirió traspasarme con su mirada.

Nunca lograría ser inmune a sus ojos verdes.

Edward iba vestido informal, como siempre que no estaba en la oficina. Llevaba la camisa color verde militar con los primeros botones sin abrochar y seguramente unos tejanos con zapatillas deportivas. Jessica iba con un vestido del mismo color que la camisa de su novio.

Eran tan perfectos que hasta vestían conjuntados.

Parecían sacados de un puñetero manual sobre cómo ser el matrimonio perfecto. Hacían buena pareja… Bueno, si hacías un análisis un tanto superficial y te basabas en que ambos eran de la misma edad, guapos y con un buen trabajo, por todo lo demás y lo poco que los conocía me costaba creer que el Edward Cullen que yo conocía tuviera mucho que ver con una persona que sólo se interesaba en ella misma. Era una mujer inteligente, pero si de lo que hablabas no le convenía no se molestaba en ocultarte su malestar y eso no le estaba ayudando a ganar puntos con su cuñada.

Jessica era contable de nuestra empresa. Según me explicó Alice, ella había intentado en varias ocasiones salir con su hermano y una vez lo había conseguido no lo había dejado escapar.

Tenía ganas de vomitar.

La comida fue muy tranquila. Charlamos de todo un poco, especialmente de la exposición de Jasper que era la próxima semana. Evitamos cualquier tema de trabajo, cosa que agradecí porque no necesitaba continuar pensando en el proyecto que teníamos entre manos.

-Sabes Jasper es muy interesante pero no entiendo porque no te centras en tu trabajo real… - comentó Jessica despreocupadamente mientras bebía su té verde y el resto nos peleábamos por un trozo más de tarta.

Alice y yo compartimos una mirada. Era lo bueno de nuestra amistad, no era necesario hablar y en estas ocasiones era muy útil.

-Alice y yo recogeremos la mesa – anuncié levantándome aun con el último trozo de pastel en la boca.

Sabía que no era el movimiento más sutil pero sí el más eficaz para evitar que mi amiga saltase a la yugular de su cuñada por ese comentario sobre Jasper.

Cogimos algunos platos… incluidos el de pastel y nos dirigimos a la amplia cocina de los Cullen.

Una vez dentro puse en marcha el reproductor de música. A Carlise le gustaba cocinar con música así que en una de las reformas habían incorporado uno en la cocina. Busqué nuestra lista de reproducción y en cuanto comenzaron a sonar los primeros acordes de "_Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go_" Alice me miró con esa mirada tan suya que sabía que no estaba pensando nada bueno.

Cogió mis manos y comenzó a moverlas al ritmo de la música.

-¡Oh vamos Bella! Tú has puesto la música – me animó a bailar mientras tiraba con más fuerza de mis brazos para mover mi cuerpo.

-Alice no estoy de humor… - confesé.

-De eso se trata Bella… ¡Vamos! - Comenzó a bailar sin soltarme y aunque tardé unos pocos pasos finalmente dejé mi mente en blanco y me permití disfrutar ese instante con mi mejor amiga.

Se lo debía a Alice. Llevaba meses a mi lado soportando mi mal humor y mi tristeza.

Me lo debía a mí.

Acabamos dando saltos y meciéndonos al ritmo de la música como lo habíamos hecho desde la primera vez que la escuchamos, imitando esos movimientos tan de los ochenta que salían en el videoclip que teníamos grabado en una cinta VHS que rebobinamos tantas veces que conseguimos rallarlo.

Cuando acabamos nos faltaba el aliento pero sin darme cuenta volvía a tener una sonrisa en la cara. Ambas la teníamos.

-Gracias – le dije a mi amiga mientras la abrazaba con tanta fuerza que la podría haber ahogado.

Cuando levanté los ojos vi que en Edward estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta y nos miraba de manera extraña.

Alice se giró cuando notó que me separaba de golpe y me aclaraba la garganta.

-¡Edward! – Anunció como si fuera necesario – Ya podrías haber traído más platos… - le recriminó.

-Como si vosotras hubieseis estado muy ocupadas limpiando – rebatió divertido viendo que los platos, obviamente, seguían olvidados en la encimera de la cocina.

-¡Idiota! – Le contestó mientras le sacaba la lengua como si tuviera cinco años. – Iré a buscarlos… tú podrías ayudar a Bella de mientras… - propuso y me dieron ganas de estrangularla.

Lo último que quería era quedarme a solas con él. Ya tenía bastante con verlo a todas horas en la empresa no necesitaba verlo aquí también. Al menos en la empresa nuestras conversaciones estaban siempre limitadas a nuestro trabajo… Aquí seguíamos siendo los mismos de siempre. Los que no se quedaban cinco minutos solos sin que una batalla se iniciara.

-Creo que es la primera vez que te veo sonreír desde que murió Charlie. – me dijo mientras se acercaba y comenzaba a poner platos en el lavavajillas.

-Es el efecto de Alice – le contesté sincera mientras me ponía a su lado para ayudarlo.

Continuamos en silencio.

No había mucho que hacer y Alice no parecía volver así que decidí que lo mejor era volver con los demás.

-Espera – me pidió parando mis pasos cogiendo mi mano.

El roce de nuestras pieles me provocó un escalofrió.

Mi vista se desvío a sus dedos alrededor de mi muñeca. Tan cerca de mis dedos…

-Perdón – dijo rápidamente soltándome, seguramente malinterpretando mi mirada. No le rectifiqué. – Podríamos acabar con la tarta… Sé que te mueres de ganas, tanto como yo. – propuso acercándome una cuchara.

Nunca, nadie podría decir que no a esa tarta. Incluso si quien te la ofrecía era Edward Cullen.

Me giré tomando la cuchara que me ofrecía como si de la pipa de la paz se tratara. Apoyados en la isla de la cocina de los Cullen nos inundó una paz que nunca antes había sentido con él a mi lado. Quizás se debía al ambiente que había dejado el particular baile con Alice.

-Me llamaron ayer, el sistema eléctrico está arreglado. Lo comprobaron, el lunes no habrá ningún problema – me explicó Edward cortando el silencio.

Intenté apartar el pensamiento irracional que me inundaba siempre. Siempre a él. ¿Algún día a alguien le entraría en la sesera que yo era la presidenta de Swan's Network?

-Bella, ¿me has escuchado? – preguntó moviendo sus manos delante de mi cara.

-Sí.. sí… Perfecto – Contesté distraída haciendo que Edward una mueca cubriera su perfecta cara –

Edward tenía un rostro anguloso pero equilibrado. Se había intentado dejar barba varias veces, y le quedaba realmente bien, demasiado bien para mi gusto, pero nunca le duraba más de un verano, siempre acababa afeitándosela. Tengo la ligera sospecha que a Jessica no le gustaba demasiado. Era una pena porque le daba un toque diferente. Parecía un Edward más real. Y con su pelo despeinado y su mirada penetrante lo hacían irresistible.

Pensándolo bien, mejor así. Nadie debería tener el derecho de ser tan jodidamente guapo.

-Bella – me llamó esta vez mucho más serio. No aparté la vista del pastel.- Bella te estoy hablando, ¿Podrías dignarte a mirarme? – insistió.

Sabía solo escuchando la contención en su voz que estaba al límite de su autocontrol. Que solo necesitaba una chispa para que todo saltara por los aires. Saboreé el último pedazo de tarta que comería en paz. La canela y las nueces mezclándose con la melaza que Esme siempre le añadía dándole un toque especiado que me volvía loca.

-No quiero discutir Edward – repliqué e hice el intento de irme pero me paró volviendo a coger mi brazo que no soltó por mucho que tiré con fuerza para librarme de su agarre.

-No quieres discutir, no quieres hablar, ¡No quieres nada Bella! No te das cuenta que eres un maltido zombie. ¡Te estás apagando, joder! – me gritó sonando desesperado –

-¡Déjame Edward! – insistí porque en algo tenía razón no tenía ganas de discutir –

\- No te dejo porque no puedo verte más así. – continuó insistiendo tirando de mi brazo para que no me fuera de su lado. – Cada día, Bella… Cada maldito día te veo más triste y no sé qué hacer para ayudarte, para que todo te sea más fácil. Dime qué necesitas – me insistió vehementemente.

-¡No me pasa nada! Estás exagerando. – volví a mentir. Llevaba tantos meses repitiéndola que comenzaba a sonar real.

-Bella fui yo quien te sostuvo en el ascensor hace dos días mientras temblabas, así que no me vengas con gilipolleces – me recordó mientras daba un par de pasos hacia mí dejándome acorralada entre la nevera y su cuerpo.

Al menos no me tocaba.

El ascensor.

¡Maldito ascensor!

Pasó más de una hora hasta que consiguieron volver a ponerlo en marcha, al parecer había habido un apagón que había hecho saltar parte del sistema dañándolo. Era lo que supongo le habían informado a Edward que ya estaba arreglado.

Durante todo ese tiempo, después de que me derrumbara en brazos de Edward, no me pude soltar de su agarre. Había sido como una tabla de salvación.

Aun podía sentir como sus dedos se habían perdido entre mi pelo. Como me había acariciado tranquilamente el brazo para calmarme. Como me había colocado en su costado dejándome apoyar mi cabeza justo encima de su corazón. Como sus latidos me habían mecido dejándome en una duermevela que me había llenado de paz.

_-Le echó mucho de menos. – Susurré sin saber si lo hacía para él o para mí – Tengo miedo. Mucho miedo. De no ser lo suficientemente buena para llevar a cabo esto y fracasar… De decepcionarlo. _

_-No vas a fracasar. Yo estoy a tu lado. Lo haremos juntos. – me había contestado con la misma quietud con la que le había hablado. _

_-Y de alguna manera siento que ya lo estoy decepcionando – confesé lo que realmente nublaba mi corazón desde hace tantos días - Que me estoy perdiendo en un mundo que no es el mío… Que no me hace feliz y papá nunca quiso eso para mí. – finalmente dije en voz alto lo que tanto tiempo llevaba carcomiéndome. _

_Intenté separarme al darme cuenta de la situación tan vulnerable en la que estaba tras esa confesión pero Edward apretó su agarre en mi brazo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí sus labios posando un beso en mi cabeza. _

_Temblé. _

_Porque mi cuerpo siempre reaccionaría a él. A sus atenciones. A su mirada. _

_-No dejaré que te pierdas Bella. Nunca. Ni por ti ni por Charlie. – me dijo con tanta decisión que parecía una promesa inquebrantable. _

_Y aunque sabía que era lo último que debería hacer me permití apoyarme en Edward. En esas palabras que aunque sabía se las llevaría el viento y estaban impulsadas por mi estado en estos momentos me reconfortaron. _

-No quiero hablar más de esto – me negué pero mi voz no salía con la misma seguridad.

Los recuerdos de la noche de viernes y la cercanía de Edward me estaban afectando.

-No puedes huir. Debes enfrentar la realidad o te consumirás. – Me dijo Edward en algo que parecía más una petición que una afirmación.

Su mano se posó en mi barbilla para levantar mi cara, buscando mi mirada. Me había convertido en una experta en evitar la mirada de Edward durante todos estos años.

Sus ojos verdes eran mi criptonita.

-Bella – susurró y como una presa que se siente atraída por su depredador levanté mi vista hasta que nuestros ojos conectaron.

El silencio nos rodeó.

-No tengo fuerza porque ya no sé cuál es mi rumbo. No me siento segura con nada de lo que hago… – confesé. – No siento nada, Edward. – finalmente acabó saliendo mi mayor miedo ante él.

Estaba tan perdida en esta nueva vida que vivía anestesiada.

Hace unos años construí mi camino. Uno del que me sentía orgullosa y por el que me sentía dispuesta a luchar. Ahora vivía una vida que no me pertenecía en la que no había escogido nada.

-¡Edward, mi amor! – escuchamos la voz estridente de Jessica y como si de repente alguien me hubiera desertado de mi ensoñación empujé a Edward liberándome de su hechizo.

-Bella espera – dijo Edward cuando reaccionó pero Jessica ya había entrado en la cocina y nos miraba como si estuviera delante de un extraterrestre.

No la culpaba.

Había algo extraño flotando en el ambiente. Supongo que ella también lo había notado.

A mí me estaba asfixiando.

-Todos están esperando en el salón – nos informó Jessica.

-Gracias Jessica – dije mientras pasaba por su lado apestándome con ese olor a vainilla extremadamente dulce tan característico de ella.

Hui sin mirar atrás hasta que llegué al salón me senté al lado de Esme que me esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Necesitaba su calor.

El resto de la tarde pasó en aparente calma aunque en mi interior se desataba una tormenta. No estuve mucho rato con los Cullen. Me excusé en el trabajo y salí de esa casa que tanto amaba.

Hui de Edward y su mirada que se había transformado en algo que no entendía y me daba miedo.

Hui como llevaba meses haciendo.

Llamé a Mike.

Volví a sentir aunque fuera de manera débil y efimera.

…

La galería de arte era una maravilla y estaba abarrotada de gente.

No era muy grande pero definitivamente era perfecta para las fotos que Jasper exponía. Estaba perfectamente iluminada. Se notaba que había cuidado hasta el último detalle.

Ahora entendía por qué Alice estaba tan nerviosa y Jasper, siempre tranquilo, dejara entrever un ligero titubeo en su voz cuando hablé con él esta mañana para confirmarles, por enésima vez, que asistiría.

¿Cómo iba a faltar un día tan importante para Jasper?

Jasper era fotógrafo profesional, normalmente trabajaba para revistas de arquitectura, pero hoy exponía una colección personal que había estado creando durante dos años. Solo había que fijarse en todas esas diapositivas colgadas tan elegantemente de las paredes para perderte en ellas. Ojalá tuviera tanto éxito como en las otras ocasiones en las que se había atrevido a abrirse al mundo.

-¡Bella! ¡Aquí! – sentí la voz chillona de Alice llamarme mientras se abría paso entre la gente para llegar hasta a mí, manteniendo el equilibrio para no derramar el vino de las copas que cargaba en sus manos.

-Estás preciosa – admiré a mi pequeña amiga siempre impoluta aunque no esperaba menos de una de diseñadoras más solicitadas de la ciudad –

Alice sonrió coqueta mientras me pasaba una copa de vino blanco.

-Gracias, tú también estás espectacular – me devolvió el cumplido mientras me miraba de arriba abajo.

En este caso no era mérito mío. La semana pasada me probó todo lo que encontró en su colección hasta que tuvo elegido todo mi atuendo… hasta la ropa interior.

¡Maldito gen controlador Cullen!

-Eres increíble… - rodé los ojos- Como si yo hubiera decidido algo de lo que llevo puesto – le dije sonriendo –

-Eres preciosa. La ropa solo es ropa… Así que sí es mérito tuyo – me alabó encogiéndose de hombros como si estuviera diciendo que el sol saldrá por el este mañana.

Sin la confianza de Alice en mí nunca hubiera llegado a ser quién soy ahora. Aunque en estos momentos no fuera la persona con más autoconfianza, seguía siendo un gran cambio respecto a cómo llegué.

Debido a mi vida no había sido la niña con más autoestima del mundo. Me costó muchos años de terapia y trabajo diario de papá y los Cullen para inundarme de confianza y autoestima. Muchos años para superar los miedos que tan profundo estaban instaurados en mí.

-Da igual – decidí cambiar de tema porque lo importante no era lo bonitas que vestíamos sino el trabajo de Jasper - ¡Esto está genial! He escuchado a varias personas al entrar y todo el mundo está alucinando – le dije a Alice haciendo que una gran sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

La exposición de Jasper era una de las cosas que más ilusión me había hecho últimamente. Era como volver el tiempo atrás. Cuando aún era una chica que se dedicaba a discutir con todo el mundo para conseguir que le rebajaran el precio de cualquier cosa y así poder publicar unos cuantos libros más y no un intento de magnate de las telecomunicaciones que dudaba si cada paso que daba era el más conveniente.

Ahora era yo quien marcaba el precio.

Y aunque pudiera parecer mejor, no lo era.

Me sentía vacía.

-Jasper siempre dice que soy una exagerada pero esta vez se ha superado – declaró destilando todo el orgullo que sentía por él por cada poro de su piel y devolviéndome a la realidad.

-¡Oh yeah! – asentí haciendo el mismo gesto de manos que hacíamos cuando éramos pequeñas haciéndonos reír.

-Me dais mucho miedo cuando estáis juntas – escuché la voz de Jasper mientras sus brazos me abrazaban por detrás.

-Así me gusta que nos conozcas – le tomé el pelo mientras le devolvía el abrazo - ¡Felicidades esto es una pasada! Me has dejado sin palabras, de verdad – le felicité.

-Gracias Bells – me respondió sinceramente y algo emocionado.

-Pensaba que vendrías con tu chico nuevo… - me dijo Alice con un interés poco disimulado.

Jasper y ella habían conocido a Mike una noche mientras tomábamos una copa. Él vino a recogerme al local en el que estaba con mis amigos después y se lo presenté, una cosa era que no quisiera hacer nuestra relación oficial pero tampoco nos iba a esconder como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo.

Alice no era demasiado partidaria a estos ligues sin importancia, ella creía que debería intentar sentar la cabeza. Aunque ambas sabíamos que, en el fondo, a Alice cualquier hombre que le presentara nunca le acabaría de gustar, siempre habría un _pero _para ella.

-Mike y yo no tenemos esa clase de relación. Pero le dije que hoy era el gran día de Jasper. Si quiere se pasará, sino no. Él es así. Nuestra relación también. Ya lo sabes. – expliqué tranquila mientras notaba que mi amiga me miraba entornando cada vez más los ojos.

Comencé a contar mentalmente.

Un segundo.

Dos segundos.

Tres segundos.

Cuatro segundos.

Cinco….

-¿Cómo? ¿¡Así?! Así de intrascendente querrás decir porque, claro, si te importara un poco os gustaría hacer cosas juntos, presentarlo a tu familia… no sé, algo Bella. – me recriminó Alice a velocidad supersónica boqueando mirándonos alternativa a Jasper y mí. - ¡Jasper! – buscó ofuscada un poco de ayuda mientras su pie golpeaba el suelo caprichosamente.

No había nada, absolutamente nada, peor en esta vida para Alice que el no saber.

-Yo no sé nada…. – se defendió Jasper levantando sus manos en señal de rendición.

-¿De qué es de lo qué no sabes nada, cuñado? – sentí la voz de Edward detrás nuestro y en ese momento los tres nos tensamos.

Nos miramos sabiendo que esta conversación se acababa aquí y ahora pero, sin ninguna duda, la retomaríamos en un futuro muy cercano.

Edward iba impecablemente vestido, lo que no era una novedad. Se había cambiado después de salir de la oficina.

Llevaba unos tejanos oscuros y una camisa azul junto con una americana que le quedaba perfecta. No llevaba corbata, quizás ese era su concesión a la informalidad. Sin dudas se había vestido para impresionar. Y como siempre desde hace casi dos años tenía colgada de su brazo a Jessica.

-Buenas noches Bella. – la voz de Edward volvió a sacarme de mis pensamientos por segunda vez esta noche. –

Cabeceé con una sonrisa en forma de saludo tanto a él como a Jessica.

Ella me lo devolvió, seguramente, encantada por no tener que hablar conmigo. No era la persona que mejor le caía en este planeta. Las pocas veces que habíamos coincidido en estos años no me había molestado en hablar mucho con ella, no más allá de lo estrictamente necesario para no hacer pasar un mal rato a Esme. Tampoco es que le hubiese hablado menos de lo que lo hacía con Edward, así que no tenía sentido tener una amistad muy estrecha con ella cuando no la mantenía con su pareja. En la empresa, por suerte, tampoco tenía mucho que tratar con ella.

-Son muy bonitas las fotos Jasper – Jessica se hizo notar cortando el tenso silencio que se había creado – Mucho paisaje para mi gusto, pero sin duda bonitas si te gusta ese tipo de cosas... Quiero decir… – añadió haciendo que tanto Alice como yo cruzáramos una mirada exasperada.

Obviamente ella no lo notó, pero los chicos nos conocían demasiado para no hacerlo. Pude ver como Edward nos miraba acusadoramente, pero no me sentí ni un poco culpable. Quizás debería tener una charla sobre la necesidad de hablar de más con su novia antes de mirarme mal a mí.

-¡Familia! – nos interrumpió Emmet -¡Joder tío, es una jodida maravilla! – felicitó tan peculiarmente a Jasper mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda que podrían haberlo enviado a la otra punta de la ciudad sin ningún problema.

-Emmet puedes intentar no dislocarle un hombro a Jasper – le dije a modo de saludo. Emmet solo me sonrió como si la sonrisa le fuera a salir de la cara y me envolvió en uno de sus abrazos de oso tan característicos– Te he echado de menos – le confesé acurrucándome un poco entre sus enormes brazos.

Hacía bastantes días que no nos veíamos, apenas teníamos tiempo de mensajearnos.

-Eso es porque trabajas demasiado… Y que lo diga un médico debería hacerte reflexionar del ritmo que llevas últimamente– me regañó Emmet silenciosamente para que lo demás pudieran continuar hablando de sus cosas sin escucharnos.

-La empresa está siendo una locura estos últimos meses y todos estamos haciendo más horas de las necesarias – me excusé.

-Apuesto a que ni siquiera estás comiendo bien… mírate, has perdido peso… siempre te olvidas de comer cuando estás estresada – me regañó como si fuera uno de sus diminutos pacientes, pero por primera vez desde que le conocí, no le podía llevar la contraria porque era verdad.

-Me portaré bien, lo prometo – le dije muy seriamente intentado borrar su preocupación y devolverle su humor alegre.

-Te vigilaré – me contestó intentando sonar amenazador, pero era imposible con esos dos hoyuelos asomando entre sus mofletes.

Cuando nos volvimos a integrar en el grupo noté como los ojos de Edward no se despegaban de mí. Me jugaba toda mi fortuna que había estado espiando mi conversación con Emmet y estaba intentando decidir si explicarle a Emmet que casi nunca tenía tiempo de comer y que le había confesado que estaba perdida.

No necesitaba que nadie preocupara más a Emmet, era capaz de organizar a todos nuestros conocidos para tenerme controlada en tan solo medio segundo.

Carlise y Esme llegaron poco después y pasamos toda la noche deambulando desperdigados por la galería. Saludando a conocidos, admirando los detalles de la obra de Jasper, poniéndonos al día de nuestras vidas.

-¿Se puede saber cuándo vas a dejar de engañarte y dejar a Mike?- me atacó ansiosa Alice una vez conseguimos quedarnos a solas.

-Oh, oh, frena... – la interrumpí adivinando por dónde iba a seguir esta conversación- ¿Por qué se supone que debería dejar a Mike? Además tampoco es como si pudiera dejar a alguien que no está conmigo… No realmente, quiero decir. – intenté explicarle aunque éste siempre era un tema delicado.

\- ¿Qué por qué? – preguntó de nuevo Alice como si su cabeza estuviera cortocircuitando.

Asentí por el mero hecho de verla pasar un mal rato. Era divertido. Discutir con Alice de mi vida amorosa era como darse de golpes contra una pared. Nunca nos poníamos de acuerdo. Una lástima para ella que no tuviera capacidad de decisión.

Alice me miró molesta.

-¿Qué? – inquirí un poco temerosa de llevar a mi amiga al límite y que acabara explotando delante de toda la galería.

Delante de él.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan terca y engañarte a ti misma? – me recriminó Alice.

-No comiences con tus cuentos de hadas Alice… - intenté frenar las fantasías de mi amiga aunque era imposible, llevaba toda la vida haciendo lo mismo.

Habíamos vivimos nuestros primeros coqueteos juntas, nuestros primeros amores y desamores a la vez y eso le daba demasiada información para usar en mi contra... O a su favor.

-Siempre es lo mismo… Da igual lo perfecto que sea el chico con el que estás siempre acaba pasando algo para que lo dejes ¡Cualquier cosa! Y con Mike no será diferente. Porque no es real lo que tienes. No es real lo que sientes. – comenzó Alice a hablar después de aguantar mi mirada, severamente, durante unos segundos.

Si ella supiera que ese era el problema. Que no sentía. Nada me movía tanto por dentro como para sentir una emoción intensa. Ese giro en el estómago porque sabes que estás haciendo las cosas bien, que estás a punto de conseguir algo que anhelas. Que el hombre con el que llevas días, meses… quizás años soñando está tan cerca de ti y eres capaz de querer tirar el mundo por la borda y vivir intensamente. A él. A los dos.

Rodeé los ojos aparentando normalidad.

No quería preocupar a Alice.

La quería mucho pero la conocía muy bien. De vez en cuando necesitaba volver a apostar por su causa perdida. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de luchar a contracorriente. Siempre dejaba que se desahogara para que nuestro pequeño mundo volviera a girar con normalidad lo antes posible.

Guardé silencio sabiendo lo que vendría después.

Siempre era lo mismo. Estaba acostumbrada.

-Algún día tendrás que admitir que estás enamorada de Edward y comenzar a actuar en consecuencia. – acabó firmemente.

Alice siempre quiso que Edward y yo estuviéramos juntos. Era su sueño, pero _algún día_ tendría que asumir que eso no iba a pasar nunca.

Yo ya lo había hecho hace tiempo.

-Chicas… siento interrumpir pero… ¿Bella podríamos hablar un momento? – nos interrumpieron.

**.**

**[**]**

**.**

**NA: **

**Pues hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. ¿Qué os parece? ¿Quién creéis que habrá interrumpido la conversación entre Alice y Bella? **

**No os podréis quejar que tenéis a Alice de aliada en contra de Mike. Veremos si le cuesta mucho que le hagan caso en sus deseos. **

**PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN: Jueves o viernes de la próxima semana. **

**Nos leemos en el próximo, **

**Espero que os vaya muy bien la semana. **


	6. Un oasis en el desierto

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y A LA SAGA ****CREPÚSCULO.**

**.**

**¡Hooola de nuevo! **

**Como siempre lo primero, lo más importante, daros las gracias por vuestro apoyo una semana más. Hago esto por puro hobby, para distraerme del ritmo de trabajo y evadirme un poco de los problemas y es un placer que os guste. **

**Sin más os dejo para que sepáis quién ha sido quien ha interrumpido a Alice y Bella en este momento tan delicado. Por cierto, hay un pequeño viaje al pasado…. Ya me diréis qué pensáis. **

**. **

**OASIS EN EL DESIERTO**

**BPOV**

_-Chicas… siento interrumpir pero… ¿Bella podríamos hablar un momento? – nos interrumpió una voz. _

Al menos esto me libraría de intentar convencer a Alice, por enésima vez, que eso que ella tanto deseaba no iba a suceder.

Su hermano y yo no éramos compatibles.

Me giré con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que sí Carlise – le dije acercándome a él para tirar de su brazo y alejarnos de su hija y sus utópicos sueños. – Creo que he visto una pequeña terraza por allí. – continué guiándolo.

Necesitaba un poco de aire. Por mucho que estuviera acostumbrada a estos rebrotes de celestina que tenía mi pequeña amiga, estos días había estado al límite de mi humor para sobrellevar con calma su energía.

-¿Huyendo de Alice? – me preguntó muy bajito como si fuera un pequeño secreto entre nosotros dos. –

-Siempre – le contesté haciéndolo reír.

Quería mucho a Carlise. Era como un segundo padre para mí, igual que Esme, y sabía que ellos me consideraban también parte de su familia. Por eso sabía por la forma en la que me estaba mirando que había algo que le preocupaba y teniendo en cuenta cómo estaba mi vida en estos momentos me podía hacer una ligera idea de lo que era.

-Estoy bien. Soy consciente que no me estoy cuidando como debería y que todos los cambios se me están haciendo difíciles de asumir pero estoy bien… Lo estaré. – me adelanté, evitándole un sermón. Sus ojos azules preocupados no dejaban duda al motivo de esta improvisada reunión.

Daba igual la edad que tuviéramos, eso no detenía ni a Carlise Cullen ni a su mujer a darnos una buena reprimenda si era necesario.

Me observó en silencio durante un rato.

-Me preocupas. No solo como una hija mía más que eres sino como médico. Quizás deberías tomarte un descanso. – me advirtió esta vez un poco más serio.

Tenía la ligera sospecha que Emmet y él estaban compinchados, por no mencionar que aunque no tenía ninguna seguridad tampoco tenía ninguna duda que Edward había abierto su bocota.

-Solo tengo que hacerme a la idea que mi vida no es la que era, la que yo elegí y tanto me gustaba y cuidarme. Lo sé. De verdad, hace unas semanas que me siento más cómoda. – claudiqué sabiendo que no valía la pena discutir con él. Me conocía demasiado bien.

Estaba descuidando mi salud.

-Bella hay momentos en nuestra vida que debemos estar tristes y sentir la tristeza que nos rodea pero no podemos dejarnos arrastrar por ella. Estamos todos a tu lado para lo que necesites… - me dijo Carlise mientras me envolvía en esos protectores abrazos tan característicos de él.

Cuando nos separamos le regalé una sonrisa para relajarlo. Tenía razón, lo sabía, todos ellos la tenían. Necesitaba resurgir y adaptarme. Sabía que podía encontrar muchas cosas buenas en esta nueva etapa de mi vida, solo me tenía que permitir darle una oportunidad.

-¿Volvemos a la fiesta? – le pregunté al ver que Jasper estaba cogiendo el micro, para agradecer a los presentes y nuestros conocidos comenzaban a girar la cabeza buscándonos.

-Una cosa más Bella… Edward ha estado preocupado – me dijo muy serio, con algo de dolor en su mirada. – Sé que vuestra amistad no es…. Bueno, ya me entiendes…. Pero su preocupación era y es real, cariño. – volvió a insistir una vez más en favor de su hijo.

A veces me preguntaba si Edward habría tenido que escuchar a su familia o a la mía abogar a mi favor tanto como lo había hecho yo durante todos estos años.

-Está bien – contesté sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Edward Cullen me desarmaba y me dejaba sin capacidad de reacción incluso cuando no estaba presente.

Caminamos juntos hasta que nos reunimos con todos los demás, abriéndonos paso discretamente entre los asistentes ya que Jasper había comenzado su discurso y no queríamos interrumpir. Al situarme entre una emocionada Alice y una orgullosa Esme vi como Edward me observaba.

Me permití por primera vez en mucho tiempo devolverle la mirada.

Las palabras de Carlise me habían ablandado.

Sus ojos esmeraldas se encontraron con los míos y en ellos había algo que no descifraba… Seguramente la preocupación que Carlise había mencionado, por muy extraño que pudiera parecerme.

Y aunque sabía que jugaba con fuego le sonreí. No era mi mejor sonrisa, pero sí una real.

Cuando él me la devolvió supe que Alice tenía razón. Algún día debería aceptar que estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen.

Pero hoy no era ese día.

…

Lo malo de los amores platónicos es que siempre están dispuestos a volver para atormentarte y con más intensidad que nunca. Es como cuando haces dieta y un día te permites comer pizza. Nunca te conformas con un trozo, necesitas comerte toda la pizza para poder estar saciada.

Eso es lo que me había pasado a mí con Edward durante toda mi vida.

Me había pasado años intentado superar mi enamoramiento y muchas veces estuve convencida que lo había conseguido pero Edward, y la vida, siempre acababan demostrándome lo ilusa y patética que soy cuando se trata de mi corazón.

Esta vez había sido esa leve sonrisa que habíamos compartido durante la exposición de Jasper.

Estaba segura que había sido esa mezcla de su mirada, mi criptonita, y su sonrisa a la que estaba tan poco acostumbrada que me había hecho volver a caer en sus redes.

Soy incapaz de recordar cuando mi loco corazón decidió comenzar a latir diferente cuando Edward estaba cerca.

Cuando Charlie me adoptó era una niña con muchos problemas de confianza y de relación con los demás. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de aprender. En el colegio mis compañeros me rechazaban porque nunca tenía los mejores juguetes y mi ropa siempre era vieja así que nunca tuve amigos de mi edad… No hasta que Alice llegó a mi vida. Y mis padres nunca consiguieron ser modelos de nada así que requirió muchos años de terapia infantil, no solo para superar mis traumas sino también para sobreponerme a los problemas de confianza con los demás.

Alice me lo puso fácil. Con ella no tenía que pensar en nada solo seguirla. Era amable y cariñosa y estaba deseosa de tener una amiga igual que yo. Y como si el destino lo supiera nos unió.

En cambio con Edward no fue así. Él era mayor que yo y solo por eso ya me cohibía.

Y sus ojos... Recuerdo la primera vez que me atreví a alzar la mirada hacía esos ojos esmeralda que me observaban a través de las piernas de Charlie en las que me había resguardado.

Fue la primera vez que sentí esa fuerza invisible me atraía hacía él.

Obviamente con siete años era algo inocente y completamente alejado de lo que puede sentir cualquier adulto pero para mí era como ese héroe envuelto de un halo de perfección.

Crecí y me di cuenta que mientras que todas mis compañeras se encaprichaban por los chicos de nuestra clase o los integrantes del equipo de futbol yo seguía pensando en él. Comparando a todos los chicos que se me acercaban con Edward. Escribiendo su nombre en mi diario acompañado de fotos que robaba de los álbumes familiares.

Con mucho esfuerzo conseguí más confianza en mí misma pero no con él.

Edward nunca fue como Alice.

Él me dejó mi espacio para que fuera yo la que me acercara sin saber que no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Tardé años en aprenderlo y en sentirme fuerte para hacerlo y entonces ya fue tarde. Yo era una adolescente que sabía que lo que Edward me provocaba era amor, atracción, pero él estaba en la universidad y venía a casa solo para las vacaciones. Nos seguía viendo como unas niñas y pasaba poco tiempo con nosotras.

Todo se desmoronaba.

Fue la primera vez que me propuse superarlo. Tenía dieciséis años.

Acepté una cita con Jacob Black.

Lo conocía de nuestros veranos en Forks. Era un pueblo tranquilo al que papá le gustaba ir unas semanas para desconectar del mundo y los Cullen se unieron a nosotros cuando yo llegué a sus vidas para hacer compañía a papá y porque era literalmente imposible separarnos a Alice y a mí.

Los Quileutes hacían verbenas en las playas de La Push casi todas las noches de verano y a Alice y a mí nos encantaba ir. Edward acostumbraba a ser el encargado de llevarnos porque decía que no le gustaba que condujéramos solas por esas carreteras aunque odiaba esas fiestas. Acostumbraba a quedarse a un lado, paseando por la playa, eso si se molestaba en salir del coche.

Esa noche estaba enfadada con él.

No era su culpa pero a mi corazón adolescente roto no le importaba. Ese verano había conseguido que me publicaran en un diario local uno de mis escritos, estaba muy emocionada y él, cuando llegó de la universidad, en vez de molestarse en felicitarme me ignoró. Llevaba años haciéndolo pero esa vez esperé más de él.

Siempre había esperado más de él aunque nunca conseguí nada.

Esa noche habíamos discutido por burlarse de Jake cuando se enteró que tenía una cita con él.

Estallé.

La velada no acabó mucho mejor. Tardé en llegar al coche a la hora que nos había pedido Edward que estuviéramos allí. Cualquiera pensaría que un chico de veintidós años sería más enrollado que un padre, pero con él no era el caso. Me había distraído y me demoré un poco más de tiempo besándome con Jake, intentando olvidar la absurda discusión que había tenido con Edward y por mucho que corrí para regresar a tiempo era imposible volver las agujas del reloj atrás y llegar a la hora que habíamos acordado.

-Ya estoy aquí – dije casi sin aliento cuando divisé a Edward al lado del coche con el móvil en la mano.

-¡Te he llamado mil veces! ¿Se puede saber dónde coño estabas? – me dijo con algo que no era solo furia en su voz. Sonaba con la misma preocupación que tenía cuando a Alice le pasaba algo. Pero eso era algo que Edward nunca se había molestado en sentir por mí.

-Me he despistado. Se me olvidó mirar el reloj. Lo siento. – me disculpé. Me molestaba un poco su tono pero sabía que tenía algo de razón así que prefería no discutir.

-¿Lo sientes? Bella te podía haber pasado cualquier cosa. ¡Me estaba volviendo loco, joder! – me dijo cogiéndome del brazo para que no pudiera entrar en el coche.

No me gustaba ese gesto pero lo dejé pasar, no quería hacerlo todo peor. Sabía que a pesar de todo Edward nunca me haría daño. Al menos, no físicamente. Mi corazón estaba en serios problemas.

-Bueno, pues no me ha pasado nada. ¡¿Vale!? – le contesté igual de alterada que él mientras me giraba para encararle.

-Mírate… - me dijo acusadoramente después de mirarme fijamente durante unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos – Pareces… pareces… - balbuceo confuso – Seguro que has pasado un buen rato con ese Black – acabó dejándome helada.

Esa noche supe lo que significaba eso que había visto tantas veces en la televisión o que en tantos libros había leído. Nada te prepara para la primera vez que sientes tu corazón romperse. A mí no me lo había roto un amor real. O quizás sí…

Edward… el chico del que siempre había estado enamorada, mi héroe, alguien a quien había idolatrado tanto que era incapaz ni de dirigirle la palabra, pensara eso de mí… me había dejado rota.

-La próxima vez que quieras llamarme puta al menos ten el valor de decírmelo a la cara – le gruñí dolida.

-¡Yo no te he dicho eso! ¡Joder Bella siempre entiendes lo que te da la gana! – me contestó enfadado apretando más su agarre en mi brazo que seguía intentando liberar.

-Créeme Edward, tu cara no deja duda de qué es lo que estás pensando en estos momentos. ¡Suéltame! – le grité volviendo a zarandearme para soltarme.

-No te suelto hasta que me escuches. – me amenazo acercándose un poco más.

-¡No quiero escucharte! ¡Con una vez que me llames puta tengo bastante! ¡Sí me he besado con Jake! – le grité enfadada - ¡Y sí nos hemos estado tocando! – chillé sin pensar mucho en mis palabras – No es nada malo y si te molesta quizás debas preocuparte por tu mente retrograda y no por mis valores. ¡Imbécil! – le grité dolida y cada vez más enfadada haciendo que Edward frunciera su cara con cada una de mis palabras.

Esto era algo que sabía que iba a pasar, llevábamos todos estos días de vacaciones en Forks conteniendo el aliento. Era la calma que precedía a la tempestad… Una tempestad que había descargado finalmente sobre nosotros.

Lo que nunca pensé que sería así.

Nunca imaginé que la primera vez que me atrevía a estar con un chico de una manera un poco más íntima que no fuera cogerse de las manos, Edward lo fuera a arruinar de semejante manera.

Noté las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas.

Edward fue a decir algo pero Alice le interrumpió llegando apurada hasta donde estábamos nosotros.

-¡Bella había bajado a buscarte y ya estás aquí! Aunque ya lo sabía porque Jake me había dicho que te había dejado en el camino de subida al aparcamiento… Ah, por cierto, me han dado tu teléfono, te lo habías dejado en la hoguera… - Alice interrumpió su cháchara cuando nos vio a su hermano y a mí – ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó seria aunque la conocía bastante para saber que había miedo en su voz.

-Nada. No pasa nada. – contesté volviendo a liberar mi brazo consiguiéndolo esta vez.

Subí a la parte de detrás del coche, dónde busqué mi aparato de MP3. Me puse los cascos, cerré los ojos y desconecté de los hermanos Cullen y del mundo.

A los dos días salimos de viaje a Las Bahamas con Charlie. Nos esperaba un mes por delante recorriendo diferentes zonas del Caribe.

Fue la primera vez que aprendí a olvidar a Edward.

Cuando volví nada volvió a ser como era.

Fue peor.

Nuestras discusiones se sucedían cada vez que compartíamos más de cinco minutos de conversación, nunca volvimos a compartir más de dos frases de cortesía.

…

Llevaba varios días de mal humor.

Esa maldita sonrisa en la galería me iba a costar demasiado cara.

No podía parar de recordar esa primera discusión con Edward. La primera de muchas pero la más dolorosa que hayamos tenido jamás.

Intenté alejar de mi mente esos recuerdos, no me ayudarían en nada para la reunión con el departamento de contabilidad que tenía en menos de cinco minutos. Cogí mis cosas y me dirigí a la sala de reuniones.

Había decidido coger las riendas de mi nueva vida. Se lo prometí a Emmet y Carlise y lo pensaba cumplir. Iba triunfar de alguna manera en esta nueva vida y mi primer objetivo había sido no volverme a sentir pequeña ni delante de mis trabajadores ni en esa maldita sala de reuniones. Así que la había establecido como eje principal de empresa. Eso también me permitía estar menos tiempo en el despacho de papá y había notado que pensaba con mayor claridad.

-Buenos días – dije al entrar esperando que estuviera la sala llena pero solo estaba sentado en su habitual asiento Edward. Siempre a mi derecha.

-Buenas tardes casi – contestó simpático con su habitual humor al mirar el reloj y ver que eran casi las doce del medio día. Me limité a rodar los ojos.

Edward era todo lo contrario a mí. En todos los sentidos de la vida pero particularmente en nuestro humor. Si yo vivía permanentemente irritada desde la exposición de Jasper, él estaba mucho más tranquilo y bromista de lo habitual.

Había optado por ignorarlo, era la mejor táctica para no hacer de nuestro trabajo un campo de batalla.

-Mañana tenemos la cena con Carter y su socio, Ernest – me recordó Edward.

Era una reunión muy importante. Eran dos celebritos de las telecomunicaciones. Todos se querían hacer con un nuevo sistema que habían patentado y nosotros no éramos menos. Necesitábamos ser los elegidos. Nos devolvería a la primera línea del mercado y sin duda enviaríamos el mejor mensaje a nuestros competidores sobre la nueva directiva de Swans.

-Lo sé. – Confirmé mientras me acomodaba en mi asiento – Sue ha confirmado la reserva y la propuesta está sobre mi mesa… y sé que no me equivocó al pensar que ya le has dado el visto bueno. – dije un poco más mordaz de lo que merecía. La predilección de toda la empresa con Edward era algo con lo que aun necesitaba hacer las paces.

-Bella… No vuelvas ahí. – pidió cansado.

-¿Me equivoco? – pregunté insistiendo. Quizás no se lo merecía pero esos sentimientos adormecidos en mi interior eran demasiado poderosos para comportarme de manera coherente.

-No. – admitió y casi podría jurar que lucía derrotado. Algo extraño en él aunque era normal, a Edward Cullen no le gustaba perder ni tan siquiera en algo tan insignificante como una discusión conmigo.

-Entonces seguiré _ahí. _– acabé con una sonrisa tensa en mi cara mirándolo fijamente.

No había nada de cordialidad en nuestras miradas. Más bien todo lo contrario, la tensión crecía cada vez más. Seguía siendo un tema delicado cada vez que surgía entre nosotros.

-Sentimos llegar tarde – escuché la voz estrambótica de Jessica acompañado de ese olor tan característico suyo.

No mentía si decía que era de las cosas que peor llevaba de mi nueva vida. Soportar a Jessica Stanley todos los días de la semana. Las reuniones con contabilidad fueron las primeras que se comenzaron a hacer en esta sala. La primera la habíamos hecho en mi despacho, como era habitual, pero temí morir intoxicada por su olor en cuanto puso un pie dentro, así que me juré que nunca más volvería a dejarla entrar a mi espacio.

-Tomen asiento. – le indiqué. – necesito que se revisen unos balances que no me acaban de cuadrar. – dije en cuanto todos los miembros del departamento estaban sentados entregándoles unas copias con unos datos subrayados.

Era un departamento de seis personas. Normalmente Jessica y Anthony eran los que acudían a las reuniones ya que eran los que más responsabilidad sustentaban pero nunca me había parecido justas las reuniones elitistas, así que incorporé a los demás miembros, Joana, Sandra, Justin y un chico joven pero muy prometedor que insistía en que le llamáramos Sky.

Me caía bien Sky, le daba igual qué cargo ocupara la persona que tenía delante, si tenía que decir algo en lo que creía lo hacía independientemente de puesto que tuviera quien tenía delante. Me gustaban esas personas.

-Estos datos son de unos inventarios que se hicieron hace ya más de tres meses – dijo Jessica después de ojear lo que les había entregado. De alguna manera notaba que ella sola se había erguido la portavoz de su equipo y eso me irritaba un poco porque tenía la ligera sospecha que no lo había hecho por su posición en la empresa precisamente.

-Bien, pues entonces se deberá volver a hacer el inventario. – sentencié. No era mi problema. Había pérdidas en esos balances. No eran millonarias pero sí eran sistemáticas y no me gustaba perder dinero por mucho que la empresa asumiera ciertas perdidas como normal. Quizás era herencia de mi mentalidad de pequeña empresaria que no se podía permitir derrochar ni un dólar en nimiedades pero era algo que quería investigar.

Edward a mi lado no se movió, tampoco intervino. Se limitó a mirar los papeles que también tenía delante y seguir en silencio la conversación que estábamos manteniendo nosotras.

-Los inventarios están programados cada seis meses… ¿Quieres que volvamos a hacerlos antes de tiempo? – preguntó algo alterada Jessica.

-Eso es lo que he dicho. – me mantuve firme en mi posición. – Esos inventarios se están entregando con pérdidas de manera sistemática durante casi más de tres años y me da igual que se hayan aprobado hasta ahora. No voy a tolerar perdidas y mucho menos unas que no sé de dónde vienen.

-Pero… - intentó interrumpirme Jessica y esa vez si pude notar como Edward se movía en su asiento. Esperaba que no osara interrumpirme porque no era algo que fuera a tolerar. Si quería defender a su pareja que lo hiciera fuera de horas laborales.

-Señorita Stanley – continué haciéndola callar – Esta es mi empresa. Yo decido lo que tolero o lo que no. Lo que se hace y lo que no. Y si pido que se repita el inventario y me justifiquen cada céntimo perdido es lo que harán y con prioridad absoluta. No pienso esperarme tres meses más por el mero hecho que a ti no te vaya bien. ¿Entendido? – acabé.

-Es solo que hay mucho trabajo pendiente y urgente que hacer ahora mismo en el departamento… – intento excusarse nuevamente. Al parecer era imposible que se diera por vencida.

Cogí aire.

Sabía que seguramente intentaría envenenarme en una de las comidas de domingo en casa de los Cullen pero mientras estuviera en la empresa era su superior y debía dejar de cuestionar todas mis decisiones.

-Tienes razón – claudiqué haciendo que una sonrisa de autosuficiencia saliera a relucir. Miré a Edward que se limitó a acomodarse en su silla. – Lo haremos de la siguiente manera entonces, tú harás el inventario con uno de tus compañeros y los demás continuaran con el trabajo pendiente. – ordené y noté que por primera vez desde que había llegado a la empresa mi voz no había temblado ni un segundo.

-Yo.. Pero… - boqueó Jessica estupefacta.

-En dos semanas quiero el informe en nuestra mesa – dije señalando a Edward y a mí. Ya que era imposible luchar con el hecho que todo llegaba a la mesa de Edward antes quizás debería comenzar a adelantarme y dar la orden para que así fuera. Era una estupidez pero cambiaba la visión de la acción.

Miré a Edward para que continuara con los demás asuntos de la orden día. Me miró un segundo con una mirada indescifrable antes de incorporase y continuar con la reunión de manera segura y firme.

Quizás hacíamos un buen tándem.

Quizás podríamos sacar esto adelante.

Quizás solo tenía que sobrevivir cuando volviéramos a quedáramos a solas porque estaba segura que este cara a cara con Jessica me iba a costar una discusión con él.

La reunión continuó sin más contratiempos.

Jessica salió como un huracán seguido del resto de compañeros de departamento que la miraban preocupados, excepto Sky que estaba igual de sonriente que siempre.

-Adiós jefa – me dijo justo antes de salir por la puerta con ese aire despreocupado tan característico de él haciéndome reír.

-Creo que es la primera vez que te veo reír dentro de este edificio – señaló Edward certero.

-Creo que es la primera vez que lo hago– concordé con él.

Me sorprendía que de todas las cosas que podría decirme ésta fuera la primera.

Me había acostumbrado a estos momentos. Edward siempre se quedaba sentado en su silla a mi lado alargando nuestras reuniones unos minutos, independientemente de lo que fueran. Aprovechaba para comentarme cualquier cosa. Había acabado aceptándolo suponiendo que era algo que quizás hacía con papá.

-Te sienta bien… quizás estés adaptándote – dijo con prudencia.

-Quizás… - acepté que tal vez todo lo que había necesitado era intentarlo con más fuerza.

Edward me miró fijamente como si estuviera intentando descifrar algo.

-Edward… - le llamé, este era el mejor momento para hablar con él de algo que llevaba tiempo pensando – Quiero contratar un supervisor para el departamento de contabilidad. – solté la bomba cogiendo aire sabiendo que después del encontronazo que había tenido con Jessica no era el mejor momento para exponerle algo que estaba segura que necesitábamos.

Un equipo que no tenía un líder era difícil que funcionara bien y más cuando había demasiados egos dentro de él.

Edward asintió con su cabeza en silencio mientras volvía a acomodarse en su asiento. Había acabado identificando ese gesto aparentemente despreocupado que tanto hacía. Detrás de ellos siempre se cocían las decisiones de Edward. Era su pose de pensar. Apoyaba su espalda en la silla y ponía un pie encima de su rodilla. Aparentemente distendido pero por dentro su cabeza iba a mil por hora.

-¿Quieres abrir un proceso de selección interno o externo? – comentó después de un rato en silencio que se me hizo eterno –

¿Eso era lo que pensaba decirme?

Estaba estupefacta, como si esto fuera un sueño y no la realidad. Era una decisión que afectaba directamente a su pareja y eso era lo único que pensaba decirme. ¿Quién era este Edward? Porque estaba segura que en cuanto Jessica se enterase no lo iba a pasar por alto y él iba a ser el más perjudicado.

-Externo, creo… - le contesté aun confusa – Es decir, irán bien aires nuevos. Alguien neutral para detectar cosas que no se estén haciendo bien… Con ideas nuevas – intenté defender mi postura que había sido muy meditada y no fruto de un calentón repentino.

Desde que había llegado a la empresa me había dedicado a observar. El que no me tomaran muy en cuenta me había ayudado a darme cuenta de muchas dinámicas y costumbres que se llevaban a cabo por pura rutina. Nadie las cuestionaba pero llevaban demasiado tiempo enquistadas y llamaban a gritos ser renovadas. Eso pasaba en el departamento de contabilidad. Había pequeños fallos en los cuadres, incidencias menores e insignificantes para una gran empresa pero, aun así, a final de año era mucho dinero a justificar. Necesitábamos a alguien que le pusiera fin y una persona que no tuviera lazos con los demás miembros del departamento en cuestión haría ese trabajo de reforma mucho más sencillo.

-¿Qué? ¿No me vas a decir nada más? – pregunté a Edward que solo me miraba y seguía inusualmente callado – Ya sabes llevarme la contraria y decirme que estoy viendo cosas dónde no las hay y que me voy a envenenar o que estoy loca y esas cosas tan tuyas…. – dije nerviosa quizás hablando de más porque Edward Cullen no necesitaba que nadie lo alentara a discutir conmigo.

Edward volvió a sorprenderme.

Me sonrió de lado. Esa sonrisa que tantas veces había visto dirigida a otros pero nunca a mí.

No se movió de su postura pero al contrario de lo que trasmitía hasta hace unos segundos su semblante sí parecía realmente relajado. La tensión que lo acompañaba cuando tomaba decisiones para la empresa había desaparecido. Al parecer esto ya no eran negocios para él.

-La tarde que Charlie murió tuvimos una reunión. Habíamos visto los datos de ese inventario y aunque no estaba acabado sabíamos que volvería a traer perdidas. – me explicó captando toda mi atención. – Tu padre me dijo lo mismo que me estás diciendo tú ahora. Me has recordado tanto a él en esta reunión que era como volver a tenerlo delante. – se sinceró conmigo.

Y después de todos estos meses de semblante duro pude ver el dolor en su mirada.

Porque Edward también había perdido a alguien muy importante para él.

Charlie Swan no era solo un miembro más de su familia, alguien que había tenido en su vida desde el día en que nació sino su mentor. Alguien que siempre apostó por él y que le ayudó a ser quien es. Muchas veces me había preguntado por qué todo el mundo en esta empresa seguía a Edward sin cuestionarse nada y la respuesta era porque se lo había ganado a pulso. No había llegado a ser la mano derecha de papá solo por el cariño que Charlie le tenía sino porque había trabajado para ello y le había devuelto con esfuerzo la confianza que había depositado en él.

-Lo echas de menos – dije sin un ápice de duda.

-Cada día. – confesó emocionado –

-Estaba muy orgulloso de ti. De hecho cuando bromeaba con él sobre irnos de viaje a la otra punta del mundo para que así descansara siempre me decía lo mismo…. _Mientras no coincida con las vacaciones de Edward vámonos dónde tú quieras pequeña_. – dije intentando imitar la voz de papá haciéndonos reír a los dos.

No sabía por qué le estaba contando esto pero después de su confesión sentí urgencia de hacerle saber cuánto lo apreciaba Charlie, sentía el impulso de reconfortarlo. Charlie hubiera confiado en él ciegamente para cualquier cosa y eso era algo que no lo hacía con casi nadie. Quería a Edward como un hijo.

\- Gracias – me dijo sinceramente mientras acercaba lentamente su mano a mi cara para secarme una de las lágrimas que caían por mi cara.

Por primera vez en estos meses noté como el recuerdo de Charlie me había emocionado pero no me había hecho daño. Quizás iba por el buen camino.

Y por primera vez en muchos años no me aparté de Edward.

Del toque de sus dedos suaves y firmes. Edward secó mis lágrimas y dejó su mano ligeramente apoyada en mi cara. Cerré los ojos cogiendo fuerza para no alejarme de su toque que me quemaba tanto como lo anhelaba.

-Quizás no hagamos tan mal equipo – dijo casi en un susurro sin separar sus manos de mí.

No quería que este momento de paz acabara. Que me despertara y que este oasis irreal que había encontrado en el desierto se esfumara. Porque aunque era bonito estos no éramos la Bella y el Edward real.

-No me des más disgustos Edward, por favor – bromeé con él haciéndonos reír a ambos.

Se separó de mí y me dieron ganas de atrapar su mano, esa que tantas veces había rechazado para que no me abandonara aun. No quería que me obligara a despertar de este sueño.

Abrí mis ojos para verlo más relajado y revitalizado de lo que lo había visto desde que comencé a trabajar en la empresa.

-Iré a hablar con recursos humanos para que comiencen el proceso de selección – me informó.

-No, iré yo. – le dije segura que era lo que tenía que hacer.

Comenzar a ser lo que mi cargo decía que era. La presidenta de Swan's Networks.

Ya era hora que dejara de esconderme en mi pena y en Edward. Si quería que mis empleados me vieran como la nueva presidenta necesitaba comenzar a comportarme como tal.

**.**

**[**]**

**.**

**NA:**

_¡Esto es todo por hoy! ¿_Qué os ha parecido? Comienzan a salir algunas pinceladas de su pasado… De momento no es mucho pero algo es algo… ¿Alguna apuesta?

Por cierto, ¿Cómo lleváis eso de no tener ningún EPOV? Jajaja Llevaba varias historias sin escribir solo desde un punto de vista y os confieso que se me está haciendo muy raro no daros la otra cara de la moneda. Esto de dejaros a ciegas de la mente de Edward es entre divertido y duro jajaja.

**LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN SERÁ EL JUEVES O VIERNES**.

Nos leemos ;)

¡Un abrazo!


	7. My way

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y A LA SAGA ****CREPÚSCULO.**

**. **

**¡Hooola de nuevo! **

**Antes de nada siento venir con algo de retraso pero he estado con enferma con fiebre y no tenía fuerzas ni para encender el ordenador. Pero aquí os traigo el nuevo capítulo. Mirad la parte positiva… Así no tendréis que esperar tanto para el próximo xD Fuera bromas, las que me seguís de otras historias sabéis que siempre suelo cumplir los tiempos de actualización que os digo si no lo hago es por causa de fuerza mayor. **

**También daros las gracias por vuestro apoyo. ¡Sois maravillosas! Me encanta leer vuestras teorías sobre este par. Y sí, yo también echo de menos meterme en la mente de Edward… Os aviso que actualmente estoy con un capítulo suyo… Pero no digo más. **

**Sin más os dejo con Bella. **

**.**

**MY WAY**

**BPOV**

.

Estaba leyendo, nuevamente, el contrato que le íbamos a presentar a Carter y Ernest para hacernos con su nuevo sistema. Habían conseguido mejorar la seguridad además de la velocidad de la transmisión de datos. Eso nos abría muchas oportunidades de negocios y más en un mundo en el que cada vez hay más empresas dispuestas a hacer consultas online con sus clientes… Incluso estábamos recibiendo peticiones desde el área de sanidad… Pero claro para poder dar ese servicio necesitábamos seguridad. Nadie quería que sus datos médicos se filtraran o que a media consulta con su doctor se quedará congelada la imagen y nunca supieras si tenías o no el colesterol por las nubes.

-Te he buscado por media oficina – me dijo Edward mientras se sentaba encima de la mesa en la que estaba trabajando.

En la reunión con el departamento de contabilidad tuve una revelación.

Necesitaba acercarme a mis trabajadores y dejar que me conocieran. Necesitaba saber cómo funcionaba mi empresa desde dentro, eso me ayudaría a detectar fallos como los que estaban ocurriendo con Jessica y sus compañeros, pero también me ayudaría a sentir Swan's como mío. Saber la historia que había detrás de cada persona que trabajaba con nosotros. Necesitaba humanizar y poner rostros a mi nueva vida.

-Claramente no aquí – respondí divertida mientras me apoyaba en mi asiento y me separaba un poco de él. Estaba demasiado cerca.

Esta mañana al llegar había cogido mi portátil y mi Tablet y me mudé a una de las mesas vacías que había en la zona central de la oficina y que ocupaban los trabajadores que no disponían de despacho. Justo al lado de Sky. Eso sí había sido un golpe de suerte, me había animado toda la jornada. Al principio todo el mundo se quedó sorprendido, estoy segura que si tuviéramos una máquina para registrar la productividad, ésta habría caído en picado porque solo me miraban sin dar crédito, cuchicheando entre ellos pero, poco a poco, se fueron adaptando y todo fluyó con normalidad.

-¿Piensas mudarte a trabajar aquí? – preguntó curioso. No había rastro de crítica, todo lo contrario, me miraba como si fuera la cosa más interesante, a la par que extraña, con la que se había topado en mucho tiempo.

-Temporalmente. –determiné - Quiero conocer a la gente y encerrada en el despacho de papá no lo voy a conseguir. – le expliqué orgullosa de mi plan. No iba a permitir que me lo tumbara, estaba entusiasmada por primera vez desde que comencé a trabajar aquí.

-Tu despacho. – se limitó a decir. Lo miré confusa sin saber qué era a lo que se refería. – Fue el despacho de Charlie, ahora es tuyo. –explicó.

-La costumbre… - le resté importancia a su puntualización y por lo consiguiente a mi error. – Bueno, pero dime, por qué me buscabas. – le pregunté reorientado esta extraña, aunque amena, conversación.

Me seguía asombrando que entre Edward y yo aún no hubiera estallado ninguna discusión en todo este tiempo que habíamos estado viéndonos y trabajado codo con codo a diario. Casi no nos reconocía.

-Eso… - dijo viviendo a la realidad- ¿Desde cuándo hacemos las cenas de negocios en un sitio que no sea en el Hilton? – me preguntó extrañado, pero seguía sin haber critica en su voz.

Y yo continuaba asombrada por el Edward que había delante de mí.

Comenzaba a sospechar que lo habían abducido los extraterrestres porque si ya me extrañaba que no hubiera puesto en duda mi decisión de contratar a un nuevo jefe de departamento, esto no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo explicarlo. Tanta comprensión me estaba dejando fuera de mis casillas.

-¿Desde que yo soy la jefa? - bromeé.

-Ilumíname señora presidenta – me contestó aun conservando el humor.

Aprovecharía este nuevo Edward hasta que apareciese el de siempre y me produjera jaqueca con su mal humor.

-Piénsalo de esta manera. – comencé captando su atención. - Tener un lugar fijo para las cenas de negocios denota, no solo un cierto punto de acomodamiento, sino también una manera de marcar _tu terreno. _Tú eres el que manda y tu invitado el que llega a tierra hostil. En cambio sí investigamos un poco y sabemos que los padres de Ernest provienen de corea y los invitamos a uno de sus restaurantes preferidos de la ciudad estaremos diciéndoles _ehhh estamos aquí en vuestro terreno… Mimándoos_. Porque, al fin al cabo, somos nosotros los que necesitamos su sistema. Para ellos somos uno más. Debemos hacerlos sentir únicos porque te puedo asegurar que si he entendido la mitad de lo que estaba escrito en los informes que me pasaste, su sistema lo es. – expliqué.

Edward volvía a mirarme de esa manera extraña. Como si tuviera delante de él algo muy raro. Aún no había decidido si era algo bueno o malo. Solo sabía que mi estómago flotaba un poco cada vez que lo hacía.

-¿Qué? – le pregunté cuando no pude soportar más el silencio en el que nos había envuelto.

-Estoy deseando que te lo creas – me contestó crípticamente. Típico de Edward Cullen. Contestar de tal manera que solo se entendía él mismo.

-¿Me lo crea? ¿Qué me tengo que creer? – Volví a cuestionar haciéndolo reír –

-Te esperaré en la puerta media hora antes de la cena. Me marcho, tengo la reunión con los delegados de la zona este. – me informó sin contestar a mi pregunta.

¡Maldito Edward Cullen!

Lo mejor si quería hacer algo productivo en lo que quedaba de día debía olvidarme de la conversación que acababa de tener con Edward y, a poder ser, de todas las que habíamos tenido dentro de estas cuatro paredes. Comenzaba a tener la sospecha que había algo en el aire que hacía que Edward se transformara en un ser que yo no conocía. Intentaba hacer memoria y la última vez que había visto a "mi Edward Cullen", aquel hombre gruñón siempre dispuesto a encontrar un fallo en cualquier cosa que yo hacía había sido el día de nuestro encuentro en el notario. Justo después de eso, en cuanto llegamos aquí se transformó en una persona que solo lograba confundirme.

Mi estúpido corazón no necesitaba esa confusión. Ya se confundía solo.

-Oye jefa, me voy ya y creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo – me dijo Sky que ya estaba recogiendo sus cosas signo que la jornada laboral había llegado a su fin.

Me gustaba Sky, era divertido y costaba poco llevarte bien con él, además hacía su trabajo con tanta concentración que me había dejado pasmada. No se levantaba casi nunca de su asiento, solo necesitaba tener unos cascos de música que según él eran el combustible de su mente.

-Tienes razón. – le contesté divertida mientras veía que cogía su mochilla llena de parches. No encajaba con su traje impoluto pero sí con la bici destartalada que dejaba aparcada en la entrada de la empresa. Supongo que era su pequeña licencia a su verdadera esencia.

Quizás por eso había conectado tanto con él.

En el fondo ambos intentábamos encajar en este ambiente que, claramente, no era el nuestro. Él se había adaptado permitiéndose sus licencias; su vieja maleta, su música y su bicicleta. Y quizás yo comenzaba a hacer lo mismo. Crear mi propio camino. Comenzaba a entender que intentar hacer las cosas a mi manera no era deshonrar la memoria de papá sino luchar por ella… a mí manera.

Dejé encima de la mesa de Sue la carpeta con los curriculums que había seleccionado para el puesto vacante de Jefe de departamento de contabilidad. Me había dado cuenta como Jessica y alguno de sus compañeros habían estado echándole un ojo a mis papeles aprovechando cualquier consulta a Sky. No los conocía mucho pero por la cara de disgusto al ser interrumpido de mi nuevo compañero de mesa, no era un comportamiento muy común, así que dado que solo lo hacían para espiar había dejado a la vista algún que otro curriculum. Quizás así aprendieran que la curiosidad mató al gato.

Al llegar al ascensor estaba lleno de trabajadores que se marchaban ya para sus casas. Para mi mala suerte también estaba Jessica. Intenté ignorarla como llevaba haciendo durante todos los años de relación con Edward pero algo en su mirada me indicaba que hoy no iba a ser mi día de suerte. No tardó en situarse a mi lado intoxicándome con su esencia.

Debería haber usado el ascensor privado. Pero al quedar con Edward en la puerta lo había descartado. Me arrepentía.

-Hay rumores que vais a contratar a alguien nuevo para el departamento… - me dijo con un tono que si pretendía que fuera sutil no lo había conseguido.

La miré de lado sin molestarme en girarme hacia ella. No me importaba si le sentaba mal. No pensaba discutir con nadie, más que con Edward, mis decisiones como directora de la empresa.

Mucho menos con ella.

Mucho menos cuando se dirigía a mí en ese tono soberbio y con una familiaridad que nunca habíamos tenido.

-Si a los rumores se refiere a mirar mis documentos… Usted sabrá qué es lo que ha visto. – le contesté dejándole muy claro que no pensaba seguir hablando con ella de ese tema y menos consentir que me hablara así. Hasta que no saliéramos por la puerta del edificio seguía siendo su superior.

Jessica siempre tenía un gran dominio de su expresión facial pero, a pesar de esa virtud, pude ver como mi respuesta la había crispado. Era lo bueno de no tener ningún vínculo con ella que no tenía miedo que nuestra relación laboral fuera a estropear nuestra amistad o a influir en la familia.

-Es nuestro departamento… deberíamos estar informados… digo yo – volvió a insistir con esa voz que ya me costaba tolerar en circunstancias normales y se me antojaba imposible en estos momentos.

-¿Me está pidiendo explicaciones Señorita Stanley? – le pregunté mostrándole mi enfado por su actitud girándome para encararla haciendo que todo el ascensor, que nos miraba disimuladamente hasta ese momento, se girara hacia nosotras descaradamente acomodando su espacio debido a mi movimiento.

-Simplemente creo que es algo que deberíamos saber – continuo con su retaría orgullosa.

No sabía si es que tenía un espíritu reivindicador o estaba aprovechándose para sacar todo lo que llevaba años guardando dentro.

Tanto Alice como yo sabíamos que no le caíamos excesivamente bien. Lo aceptábamos, era lo justo. Ella a nosotras tampoco lo hacía. Había intentado muchas veces convencer a Alice para que hiciera un esfuerzo para congeniar con su cuñada pero no había manera que le diera una oportunidad y su falta de empatía no ayudaba para que mi amiga cediera un poco.

En favor de Jessica diré que siempre había intentado caerle bien a Alice y a Esme y quizás aquí estaba el problema. Lo intentaba demasiado y demasiado mal. Alice y Esme solo necesitaban que quisiera a Edward lo demás se daría solo, pero ella nunca lo había dejado fluir.

La miré fijamente notando cómo me estaba retando y midiendo.

Escuché la campana del ascensor indicando que habíamos llegado a la planta de entrada. Le hice un leve gesto con la cabeza para que me siguiera. No iba a tolerar que continuara por ese camino delante de nuestros compañeros. Seríamos el rumor de media empresa en tan solo unos minutos. Hoy en día con los mensajes de teléfono no hacía falta estar en tu puesto de trabajo para escampar un rumor. Yo aún me estaba reponiendo de los rumores que corrieron sobre mí cuando necesité irme unos días para superar la muerte de papá como para sumarle uno más.

Jessica me siguió de cerca igual de altiva que lo había estado en el ascensor. Me alejé hasta unos sillones que quedaban cerca de la entrada acristalada. Levent nos miró extrañado pero le tranquilicé con una sonrisa antes de volver a encarar a mi empleada díscola.

-No me gusta que pongan en duda mi criterio cuando no tienen ningún motivo para hacerlo. Jessica, nunca hemos sido amigas. No vamos a molestarnos en maquillar la realidad y me parece bien. Pero aquí y dentro del horario laboral soy tu jefa y tu tono y tus reclamos están fuera de lugar. Si quieres hacerlo, en todo caso, puedes venir a verme a mi despacho y lo hablaremos pero espero que no se vuelva a repetir el espectáculo de hace unos minutos, nunca más – concluí sin darle oportunidad de interrumpirme.

Iba a girarme cuando su voz volvió a pararme. Cogí aire para no contestarle como tenía ganas.

-Acabas de llegar y ya piensas que sabes más que nadie de la empresa… - dijo y esta vez me costó hacer que mi mente controlara mis impulsos.

-Podría contestarte de mil maneras diferentes y seguramente es lo que estás buscando pero no lo vas a conseguir… ¿y sabes por qué Jessica? – le pregunté acercándome a ella – Porque el león no se preocupa de las opiniones de la oveja.

-Es curioso que hables de leones y de ovejas cuando si no fuera por Edward no habrías sobrevivido ni dos días en la empresa– acabó asestando el golpe definitivo en lo que quizás sin saberlo ella era mi punto más débil.

Así que de eso se trataba todo. De Edward.

Me preguntaba si eso era algo que salía de su mente o un pensamiento compartido con su pareja….

-No voy a repetir dos veces lo mismo. Intenta no olvidarlo. – acabé esta estúpida conversación.

Y sin dejarle volver a abrir su molesta boca me dirigí a la entrada. Necesitaba relajarme antes de ir a la reunión con Carl y Ernest o sería un desastre.

Cuando mis pasos se acercaron a la salida vi como Edward nos miraba desde la puerta con un semblante serio.

Sentí rabia.

Por las palabras de Jessica.

Por lo que había detrás de ellas… Los verdaderos pensamientos de Edward.

-Iré caminando al restaurante. Nos vemos allí. – informé a Edward pasando de largo sin hacer caso a su llamada.

¿Podría ser posible que me hubiera engañado durante estos meses? Quizás el instinto que sentí cuando lo vi reunido a mis espaldas con los accionistas había estado más que acertado y todo lo demás había sido puro teatro.

Isabella Swan siempre siendo una idiota cuando se trataba de Edward Cullen.

El aire fresco me tocó la cara y me sentí un poco más revitalizada aunque igual de estúpida. No podía creer que hubiera sido tan idiota de pensar que Edward estaba de acuerdo conmigo. Quizás solo estaba esperando a que me estampara solita para quedar como el héroe salvador.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar pero en cuanto vi que la pantalla se iluminaba con el nombre de Edward le di a rechazar y caminé un poco más deprisa intentándome esconder…. Sin saber muy bien de quién lo hacía, porque si de algo estaba segura era que Edward no habría salido corriendo detrás de mí.

No caminé ni cuatro metros cuando el maldito aparato volvió a romper la paz de mi mente pero esta vez la pantalla se iluminó con la cara de Emmet llena de helado. Le había sacado esa foto un día en una de nuestras vacaciones. Nos habíamos reído tanto de un turista que estaba intentando hacer una pose imposible para aguantar la Torre de Pisa que me tropecé y parte de mi tarrina acabó de su cara.

-Llamas en el mejor momento – le dije a modo de saludo.

-Me alegra saberlo nena – me contestó alegre como siempre.

Emmet McCarthy siempre me alegraba.

Desde el primer día que lo vi aparecer detrás de Carlise mirándome confuso al verme sentada en la camilla. Supongo que no le podía culpar una chica que acababa de comenzar la universidad no era precisamente lo que se podría esperar de su rotación por pediatría. Quien me iba a decir a mí que ese chico tan grande y con hoyuelos divertidos iba a acabar convirtiéndose en el pupilo de Carlise y en uno de mis mejores amigos.

Al principio nuestra relación se limitaba a conversaciones amables y divertidas cuando visitaba a Carlise pero poco a poco creamos una amistad. Carlise lo comenzó a invitar a alguna comida familiar de los domingos al saber que estaba solo en la ciudad, ya que sus padres eran de Florida, y yo comencé a invitarlo a tomar algo para distraerlo de sus horarios y guardias inhumanas. Me había comentado varias veces que sus amistades se limitaban a gente del hospital, no tenía mucho tiempo para conocer a más gente en la ciudad y eso, a veces, no le permitía desconectar. Así que un día me apiadé de él y le invité a cenar y jugar a los bolos con Alice y Jasper. Ese fue el primer de muchas salidas. Era como un hermano para mí.

-¿Y se puede saber qué haces? – me preguntó sacándome de esos recuerdos tan bonitos en los que me había sumergido.

-Voy camino a una cena de negocios. Los chavales tan geniales de los que te hablé – le dije recordándole la conversación del otro día en mi casa. Con Emmet solía pasar, estaba siempre tan cansado que muchas veces tenía problemas en recordar lo que le explicabas. –

-Hazte con ellos. Eres la mejor, sé que os acabaran escogiendo. – me animó sincero. Era la clase de persona que necesitaba a mí lado, aunque fuera a través de un aparato, para olvidarme de la insoportable de Jessica.

-Eso espero. Nos irá realmente bien si lo hacemos. He presionado mucho a Edward y a los abogados para que me dejen ofrecerles unas condiciones más atractivas que las que solían hacer y espero que todo salga bien… - le comenté mis dudas.

Cuando leí el acuerdo que habían redactado y que solía ser _un copía y pega _de muchos otros que nuestra compañía hacía me había parecido insultante. Sabía lo difícil que era salir adelante cuando comienzas y esos dos chicos tenían en sus manos un gran trabajo, merecían más de lo que les estábamos proponiendo. Luché por lo que creía que era una oferta más justa para ellos y que seguía siendo beneficiosa para nosotros. Al final habían claudicado, no estaba muy segura si era porque les habían convencido mis argumentos o porque no les quedaba otra… Y eso me hacía tener más miedo para afrontar la negociación.

-Bella, deja de pensar que todo te va a salir mal. – gruñó - No dejes que los imbéciles de la prensa te coman el coco. Tú sabes lo que haces. Quizás no has dirigido nunca una multinacional pero sabes cómo dirigir una empresa y te criaste con Charlie, sabes cómo funciona esa empresa aunque no hayas puesto un pie en ella en años. No dejes que nadie te haga de menos, nena. – me rebatió con tanto ímpetu que tuve la sensación que podría batallar con toda la ciudad, si fuera necesario, y machacarles.

-Supongo que tienes razón – admití una vez dejé que las palabras de Emmet calaran en mí – Es solo que tengo miedo. – confesé.

Era fácil ser franca con él. Ni formaba parte de Swan's ni era familia de Edward. Sabía que si Alice me notaba realmente preocupada acabaría hablando con su hermano para que interviniera y era lo último que quería y más después de la revelación que había tenido hace unos minutos. No le iba a dar la oportunidad de saber mis debilidades.

-¿De qué? – preguntó simplemente.

-De equivocarme y volver a estar en el punto del huracán de la prensa…. De que mis propios trabajadores que ya no confían mucho en mí puedan tener una excusa para acabar de crucificarme o cagarla tanto que me lo lleve todo por delante – acabé confesando mientras me sentaba en unas escaleras que encontré. No estaba muy lejos del restaurante en el que habíamos quedado y no quería que ni mis clientes ni Edward me vieran si me acercaba un poco más.

-Tú y yo vamos a hacer un trato. – dijo de repente Emmet sorprendiéndome – Tú vas a cambiar tu actitud y vas a sacar a la Bella luchadora que es capaz de irse hasta Nueva York a perseguir durante una semana a uno de los maquetistas más importantes del país para que trabaje para ti por lo que para él era calderilla y lo consiguió y yo, a cambio, te voy a sacar a tomar unas copas esta noche después que salgas de esa reunión.

\- Mañana tengo que trabajar – le intenté interrumpir pero Emmet siguió emocionado con su discurso.

-Y nos vamos a olvidar de nuestras obligaciones. Solo nosotros dos liberando toda la tensión que acumulamos en nuestros preciosos hombros. – acabó su propuesta haciéndome sonreír de su benevolencia.

-¿Algún día te podré decir que no? – le dije como respuesta. Estaba loca solo de pensar en aceptar pero una parte de mí quería dejar de encorsetarse y liberarse un poco.

-No. Incluso te dejaré llamar a ese ligue que tienes y no le diré nada a la enana para que no te vuelva a echar el discurso de siempre sobre desperdiciar tu vida con hombres que no te merecen – me dijo.

-Lo de que no me merece lo dices tú, no Alice. Ella dice que no debo desperdiciar mi vida con algo que no va a ningún lado. – le corregí sabiendo que no me iba a hacer caso.

\- En ese caso, hazme caso a mí. Ese tío no te merece. – me corrigió en ese tono sabiondo tan propio de él.

-Nadie será demasiado bueno para mí según tu – insistí.

-En eso te doy la razón. – me dijo tan tranquilo que me hizo soltar una carcajada ¡Era un caradura! – Nena, me llaman, pásame la dirección y te recojo cuando me digas. En una hora estoy libre. – me apremió.

-Vale. Nos vemos luego. Te quiero grandullón. – me despedí no sin antes escuchar que me devolvía el mismo cumplido.

Caminé las pocas calles que me separaban del restaurante con un ánimo nuevo y la confianza bastante más integra de lo que la había tenido hace un rato.

Vi a Edward esperando en la puerta del restaurante dando vueltas de un lado a otro. Parecía un león enjaulado. No esperó a que llegara sino que cruzó y se dirigió hacia mí en cuanto me vio. Adivinando sus intenciones le esperé. Mejor no discutir con él sobre su magnífica novia delante del restaurante donde íbamos a encontrarnos con uno de los clientes más importantes que teníamos en el horizonte.

Edward iba vestido igual como iba cuando lo había visto hace horas apoyado en mi improvisado despacho esa mañana pero ahora su cara estaba cubierta de un gesto tirante y su pelo estaba más despeinado que de costumbre, claro signo que había pasado sus manos demasiadas veces por él. Lo solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso.

-¿Se puede saber por qué has huido de esa manera? – me espetó en cuanto me tuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

-No he huido. Necesitaba caminar y tomar un poco el aire – me excusé sin que me creyera una sola palabra. – Si estás preocupado por Jessica… - comencé a decir pero él me interrumpió.

-Estaba preocupado por ti. – me interrumpió – Hacía tiempo que no te veía así y no me ha gustado que te fueras sola. – me explicó sorprendiéndome un poco.

-Estoy bien. Solo necesitaba pensar y distraer mi mente antes de la cena. – le respondí.

-Bella… No sé qué ha pasado pero… - intentó hablar Edward pero lo último que necesitaba era escucharlo defendiendo a Jessica.

\- Olvidémoslo Edward. Ahora mismo tenemos entre manos algo demasiado importante como para distraernos – le corté dispuesta a entrar al dichoso restaurante.

\- Bella espera…- me dijo cogiéndome del brazo. Y una vez más me soltó en cuanto notó que me movía para liberarme.

_Joder _lo escuché murmurar pero seguí con mi rumbo fijo.

Nos sentamos con tensión en nuestra mesa que ya estaba preparada y por suerte Carl y Ernest no tardaron en llegar. Estaban muy sorprendidos con nuestra elección de restaurante y claramente complacidos.

_Un punto para ti Bella. _Pensé al ver que aunque fuera en algo tan ínfimo mis instintos no me habían fallado y seguía teniendo algo dentro de mí. Quizás Emmet tenía razón. Lo llevaba dentro solo tenía que adaptarme a la gran escala que era Swan's Network.

La cena fue realmente bien. Carl y Ernest encajaron muy bien con Edward y conmigo que nos esforzábamos en no tocarnos ni mirarnos, a la vez que intentábamos no hacerlo especialmente evidente para nuestros potenciales clientes.

Volvieron a sorprenderse cuando les hablamos de las condiciones que les ofrecíamos. Incluso Ernest dijo que no estaban acostumbrados que valoraran su trabajo de esa manera.

_Otro punto para ti, Bella. _

La cena acabó mucho mejor de cómo había empezado, incluso me permití reír con varias bromas que hizo Edward. Quedamos en que revisarían el contrato con sus abogados y si todo estaba correcto nos lo enviarían firmado esa misma semana.

¡Lo habíamos conseguido!

Edward y yo nos quedamos en el restaurante una vez Carl y Ernest se fueron. Estaba tan sorprendida de haber conseguido el contrato que me costaba movilizar mis propias piernas para salir sin estamparme de bruces en el suelo.

-Puedes sonreír. Tienes que estar muy contenta de lo que has conseguido – escuché que me decía Edward.

Me giré al tiempo que él llamaba al camarero para pedirle algo que no pude ver porque lo hizo con señas.

-Ha sido un trabajo en equipo. Si no me hubieras pasado esos informes explicándome todo este proyecto no tendría ni idea de que hablaban. –admití intentando ser justa a pesar de todo - Creo que les pasa a menudo… - reflexioné apenada - ¿Has visto lo sorprendidos que estaban que nos hubiéramos molestado en leernos su proyecto? – pregunté emocionada.

Edward me sonrió volviéndome a mirar de esa manera extraña que llevaba haciendo desde hace días.

-Eres demasiado inocente para este mundo – dijo suave casi hipnotizantemente. –

-Pues aun así he podido sacar esto adelante – contesté orgullosa de mí misma. Me estaba cansando no solo de que me digieran que todo me quedaba grande sino de mis propios pensamientos que también lo consideraran así.

-No me has entendido… Yo… – Edward se calló cuando nuestro camarero llegó con dos copas de champán.

Nos las sirvió dejando la botella a un lado.

-Creo que hoy no nos estamos entendiendo – murmuró un poco ofuscado. –

-Yo creo que las cosas están quedando mucho más claras de lo que habían estado hasta ahora- ataqué –

Edward volvió a intentar hablar pero mi teléfono sonó interrumpiéndonos.

-Estoy dentro, puedes entrar ya hemos acabado – dije sin esperar más respuesta.

Edward bufó.

-Es Emmet – aclaré para que no pensara que estaba haciendo pasar a cualquiera.

-Me lo imaginaba… - continuo malhumorado.

Esta vez fui yo quien le pedí al camarero que nos trajera una copa más justo cuando Emmet aparecía delante de nuestra mesa.

-Veo que estamos de celebración – Dijo alzando sus cejas al ver nuestras copas.

-Sí y llegas justo a tiempo. – le dije contenta.

-Sabía que lo conseguiríais – declaró contento mientras me abrazaba antes de saludar a Edward.

Emmet se sentó a mi lado y juntos brindamos por mi primer éxito como presidenta de Swan's Network. Estuvimos un rato más charlando de todo un poco, era una suerte que Emmet estuviera aquí porque Edward y yo no hablábamos entre nosotros a no ser que nuestro amigo hiciera de intermediario.

-¿Os acerco a algún sitio? – se ofreció Edward una vez dejamos el restaurante al ver como Emmet giraba su vista para llamar a un taxi.

-No es necesario. – contesté antes que Emmet aceptara su ayuda. Había tenido suficiente de Edward por hoy.

-No hay problema, de verdad – insistió Edward que ya tenía el coche esperando delante de nosotros.

-No vamos a casa… Hemos quedado para tomar una copa con unos amigos – mintió Emmet librándome de hacerlo a mí. Por su mirada no me iba a librar de darle una explicación por nuestro comportamiento.

-Mañana trabajas… – me recordó Edward girando su cabeza de golpe hacia mí.

-Lo sé. No te preocupes estaré allí a primera hora. – dije tajantemente retándolo a que continuara tratándome como si fuera una niña que tenía prohibido salir entre semana.

Finalmente un taxi se paró y Emmet cortó la lucha silenciosa entre Edward y yo.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos. Un placer verte, tío. – Emmet se despidió de Edward con un apretón de manos pero esta vez mi socio no se molestó en disfrazar su disgusto.

Estaba enfadado.

Y a mí me daba absolutamente igual.

-Adiós. – dije simplemente antes de girarme para subirme al taxi.

No estaba dispuesta a que nadie me infravalorara ni tampoco que intentaran hundirme. Estos meses me habían hecho darme cuenta que tenía muchos enemigos dispuestos a verme caer y conmigo a Swan's. Algunos claramente declarados, incluso heredados de gestión de mi padre, pero me preocupaban mucho más los que estaban escondidos en la sombra. Los que no sabes que están tramando a tus espaldas. Y al parecer tenía uno sentado siempre a mi derecha. Nunca había pensado que Edward sería capaz de caer tan bajo.

-Veo que volvéis a ser los de siempre. – comentó Emmet cuando estuvimos en la comodidad de nuestro transporte.

-Te lo explico otro día. Lo último que necesito ahora es hablar de él. – acabé con esta conversación y esperaba que también con el fantasma que llegaba persiguiéndome todo el día.

Porque podría intentar convencerme de que estaba enfadada pero en el fondo sabía que era mi corazón que se había roto un poco decepcionada con Edward.

**.**

**[**]**

**.**

**NA:**

Parece que Bella tiene más confianza en ella misma pero Edward continua siendo su punto débil y Jessica lo ha calado bastante bien… ¿Voy abriendo el departamento de quejas para ella igual que tengo con Mike? Jajaaja

Una vez más lamento haberos hecho esperar. **LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN SERÁ EL JUEVES O VIERNES**.

Nos leemos ;)

¡Un abrazo!


	8. Pérdidas y nuevos comienzos

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y A LA SAGA ****CREPÚSCULO.**

**. **

**¡Hooola de nuevo! **

**Llego apurando el límite de tiempo pero ya estoy aquí. **

**Como siempre mis primeras palabras para vosotras, muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y vuestras palabras tan bonitas. Son un gran combustible! **

**No me quiero alargar mucho porque creo que el capítulo de hoy tiene algunas cosillas que os van a gustar (o eso espero… ya me contaréis). **

**Sin más os dejo con Bella ;)**

**.**

**PÉRDIDAS Y NUEVOS COMIENZOS **

**BPOV**

**.**

Me había quedadoquedé a dormir en casa de Emmet.

Finalmente anoche tan solo tomamos una copa antes de volver a su casa y estar charlando un buen rato. Me había desahogado con él explicándole todo lo que había pasado con Jessica y Edward y todas las sensaciones que llevaba sintiendo desde que llegué a la empresa. Emmet era la persona más neutral que conocía que me podía ayudar. No sería justo implicar a Alice en algo así.

Emmet estaba tan convencido que Edward no tenía nada que ver con lo que Jessica había dicho dado a entender que casi me había hecho cambiar de opinión. Quería creer sus palabras seguras, pero sobretodo quería creer en Edward, pero mis miedos renacían cuando lo intentaba.

Entré en la empresa para comprobar que a pesar del espectáculo que formó Jessica en el ascensor todo seguía como siempre. La gente que había llegado ya estaba comenzando su jornada laboral más preocupados por llegar lo más rápido posible a la máquina de café que de mí.

-Señorita Swan, el señor Cullen le espera en su despacho… - me dijo Sue cuando llegué hasta su mesa. –

\- Buenos días Sue – la saludé sin perder la calma. – En cuanto tenga agendadas las citas con los candidatos me las haces llegar. Es un tema prioritario. – le recordé a mi eficiente secretaria, no iba a pasar ni una semana más sin un jefe o jefa para el departamento de contabilidad y mucho menos después de todo lo sucedido.

Sue asintió con una sonrisa dulce y cogiendo aire me dirigí hasta mi despacho.

Edward no iba a ser tan plácido como Sue.

-Buenos días – dije segura de mí misma en cuanto crucé la puerta, avanzándome en el primer movimiento de lo que ya anticipaba sería una batalla.

Edward estaba sentado en una de las sillas que quedaba delante de mi escritorio. Lucía serio y no parecía tener la serenidad que siempre desprendía en la empresa.

Antes de mi llegada forzosa a Swan's había visitado a mi padre en varias ocasiones, Edward siempre estaba rondando por aquí y llamaba la atención lo seguro y placido que parecía entre estas paredes. Cuando lo veías tenías la misma sensación que cuando estaba en casa de Esme y Carlise. Desprendía el aire que tienen las personas que se sienten en la seguridad de su hogar.

Hoy era la primera vez que no transmitía esa imagensensación.

Cuando se giró para mirarme su gesto se volvió aún más serio.

-Veo que no has tenido tiempo ni de cambiarte – murmuró sin molestarse en devolverme el saludo.

Al parecer cComenzábamos fuerte el día.

-¿¡Disculpa?¡ - dije asombrada por su comentario mientras cerraba la puerta. Estaba segura que era una conversación que no íbamos a querer que nuestros empleados escucharan.

Edward no contestó. Llevó sus manos al puente de la nariz intentando relajarse.

Me miré comprobando mi ropa aun sabiendo que no había ningún problema con mi atuendo.

Llevaba los mismos pantalones y chaqueta que ayer pero le había robado una camiseta de los Rolling Stones a Emmet. Era la única prenda en su armario que tenía de colores no excesivamente llamativos y que no me quedaba tan grande que fuera imposible disimular que no era mía.

-Me vas a decir qué quieres..… por qué supongo que hay una razón de peso para tu visita – le dije intentando ignorar el inicio que habíamos tenido. Dejando claro que mi ropa no era un tema de discusión ni ahora ni nunca.

Me senté en mi silla e intenté no fijarme mucho en el rostro de Edward.

Edward tenía la capacidad de arrastrarme con él cuando se enfadaba. Era como si mi cuerpo no pudiera hacer otra cosa que reaccionar igual que él.

Acción, reacción.

Si quería mantener la calma lo mejor era no caer en sus provocaciones.

-Hemos recibido una llamada hace unos minutos. Ernest y Carl quieren reunirse esta misma tarde para firmar el contrato. – me informó Edward.

-Es maravilloso. Sabía que no tardarían, se fueron muy contentos anoche. – recordé intentando reconducir la situación.

-Vendrán a las ocho y media. No podía ser a otra hora – me explicó.

¡Mierda!

Está noche era la exposición de Mike y le había prometido que nos veríamos. Llevábamos varios días sin encontrarnos y estaba comenzando a ponerse pesado. Le costaba entender que no eran excusas para no verle sino que mis días se habían vuelto locos y me costaba encontrar huecos tiempo libre con la misma facilidad que antes. A medida que iban pasando los meses, cada vez conocía mejor el funcionamiento de la empresa y eso implicaba asumir más funciones, a la vez que me comenzaba a plantear algunos cambios que necesitaban un plan antes de presentárselos a Edward o a la junta de accionistas. No quería dar ningún paso en falso. Todo eso, lamentablemente, se llevaba parte de mi tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Edward en algo que se semejaba más a un gruñido que a una pregunta cordial.

-Nada que no se pueda arreglar. – comenté.

-¿Alguna vez dejarás de ser tan criptica? – soltó venenosamente.

-El día que tú dejes de ser un cascarrabias – respondí harta de su maldito humor.

-A veces tengo la sensación que se te olvida que no estás sola en esta empresa. – me reprochó y eso fue la gota que colmó mi paciencia.

-¿Yo? – pregunté irónica – ¿Yo soy la que no te tiene en cuenta? De verás tienes la cara de decirme eso. ¿Tú?

-Llevo teniéndote en cuenta desde antes que asumieras ningún poderpusieras un pie en esta empresa. Así que cuidado hacía donde escupes no te vaya a caer encima – me contestó demostrándome que estabaque había venido dispuesto a no callarse.

-Tienes una forma muy curiosa de demostrar tu apoyo entonces – rebatí.

-¡La manera que me dejas! – dijo poniéndose de pie mientras apoyaba sus manos en el escritorio para enfrentarme.

-¡Eres un hipócrita Edward! – rebatí copiando su postura.

-Has necesitado tiempo y me he peleado y amenazado hasta al demonio para conseguírtelo. Has querido construir tu camino en la empresa y nunca lo he cuestionado. Has sido obtusamente injustamente desconfiada conmigo y lo he aceptado sabiendo que la confianza nunca ha sido tu punto fuerte. Pero necesito que te comuniques conmigo Bella. ¡Necesito que dejes de construir un muro entre tú y yo! – acabó Edward realmente molesto.

-¿Qué me comunique contigo? ¿Y tú conmigo Edward? – volví a defenderme procesando aun sus palabras.

¿Con quién se había peleado por mí?

Realmente parecía seguro de sus palabras y Edward en sus enfados podía ser hiriente pero nunca mentiroso. De hecho, cuando nos peleábamos eran los únicos momentos en los que éramos completamente sinceros el uno con el otro. Estábamos tan fuera de nuestro habitual control que las palabras salían sin filtrar.

-Bella no podemos seguir tirándonos la pelota como si fuera una partida de tenis. Estamos obligados a entendernos y eso pasa por cambiar nuestra relación. No podemos seguir ignorándonos y solo dirigirnos la palabra para discutir. – me dijo algo más calmado después de obligarse a tomar aire un par de veces.

Me volví a sentar en mi silla en silencio pensando en todo lo que me había dicho y todo lo que había sentido durante estos meses... La conversación de anoche con Emmet y las palabras de Edward hacían temblar mis muros.

Edward tomó asiento también, dándome tiempo para que le respondiera.

-¿Crees que yo no habría conseguido nada si tu tú no estuvieras aquí? – susurré tan bajito que no sabía si Edward sería capaz de escucharlo.

Edward no contestó inmediatamente y cuando ya pensaba que no me había sentido vi cómo se levantaba para acercarse hasta mí. Se plantó delante de mi dejando que su olor me inundaraLlego hasta mí y me movió ligeramente mi silla antes de agacharse en cuclillas para quedarse encararme en silencio mirándome. Conectando nuestras miradas nuevamente. Electrizándome.

Era una tontería pero me gustaba que hubiera escogido esa postura. Dejándome a mí por encima de él.

Era una tontería…

-Desde que te vi entrar el primer día aquí solo tengo un deseo. Que te creas que todo lo tienes aquí – dijo señalando con sus dedos mi cabeza – y aquí – tocó levemente el centro de mi pecho- es más que suficiente para dirigir esta empresa. Tú sola has conseguido el último contracto haciendo las cosas a tu manera, así que si eso no es suficiente para creer en ti, te lo diré que eres jodidamente buena como para conseguir todo lo que te propongas Isabella Swan. Nadie sabe tan bien como yo lo cabezota testaruda que puedes llegar a ser cuando te propones algo. No me has necesitado para nada en la vida y no lo vas a comenzar a hacer ahora. – me dijo Edward emocionándome.

Era la primera vez que lo sentía escuchaba decir algo bueno sobre mí, más que bueno de hecho, sobre mí.

Estaba tan cerca de mí y su mirada parecía tan pura…

Sentí como mi mano temblaba por tocarlo.

Me levanté como un resorte evitándolo. Dándole la espalda, refugiándome en esos ventanales que cada vez se me antojaban menos atemorizantes.

-Aquel día en el ascensor dijiste que temías estar defraudando a Charlie – noté su voz profunda detrás de mí trayéndome de vuelta esos recuerdos. Un escalofrío me recorrió. – Charlie te quería y confiaba en ti. Tengo la sensación que algo le impulsó a dejarte al cargo de todo.

-No de todo. También te dejó a ti el 30 por ciento. – añadí incomoda por todas esas palabras que Edward me estaba dedicando.

-Quizás era su manera extraña de obligarnos a acabar con esta estúpida guerra que hace años tenemos mantenemos – respondió haciéndome sonreír un poco imaginándome a Charlie maquinando todo esto solo para que Edward y yo compartiéramos más de dos palabras cada día.

El silencio volvió a inundarnos.

Ninguno de los dos nos movimos.

No sabía cuantos minutos pasaron cuando me giré para encontrar a Edward a centímetros de mí aprovechando nuestra diferencia de altura para mirar lo mismo que divisaba yon mis ojos.

Me preguntaba si él también fingía mirar la ciudad mientras estaba perdido en nuestras palabras.… En nuestra presencia.

-Quiero confiar en ti. Pero no estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo y me cuesta. Y sé que tiendo a pensar que tramas algo a mis espaldas. Lo siento. – me atreví a ser valiente y confesarle mi mayor pecado desde que llegué. Mi desconfianza hacia él.

-¿Qué te dijo Jessica ayer? – me preguntó levantando mi cabeza con sus manos. No me soltó. Dejó su leve toque como si no quisiera que me escapara.

-Nada que no pueda gestionar – contesté negándome a repetir las palabras de su novia. En mi boca solo sonarían cargadas de despecho.

\- Tú y yo vamos a tener que dejar de ocultarnos información o nos consumiremos en la desconfianza. Y eso sí acabará con la empresa. – propuso y cabeceé suavemente sabiendo que tenía razón.

-Espera aquí – me dijo de repente saliendo de mi despacho dejándome confundida por todo lo que acababa de pasar. .

Estaba más que claro que nuestra discusión había seguido un camino que dudo que ninguno de los dos esperara. Pero habíamos llegado a un punto esencial. Habíamos conseguido pasar unos meses dirigiendo la empresa sin confiar el uno en el otro pero eso debía acabar. Aun no nos habíamos enfrentado a ningún problema realmente importante y ya hacíamos aguas, si no conseguíamos fortalecer nuestra relación empresarial sería una travesía imposible. Al primer bache real nos iríamos a pique.

-Bella… Soy Edward Cullen. – me llamó Edward entrando de nuevo en mi despacho, cerrando mi puerta y estirando su mano cuando llegó a mi lado dejándome completamente estrañadaextrañada.

Lo miré sin entender nada, él solo me hizo un gesto con su mirada. Seguí el camino que me indicaban esos ojos verdes por los que me perdería perdería la razón.

En la mano de Edward había una galleta.

Y una vez más me permití sonreirsonreír a Edward. Aunque esta vez no podría haberlo evitado ni con mi mejor esfuerzo.

-¿Es tu forma de decir que comencemos de nuevo? – pregunté conciliadora, esperanzada por su respuesta y temerosa que no lo pudiéramos conseguir. Que no pudiéramos ser otro Edward y otra Bella.

-Quién sabe… tú ya no tienes siete años ni te escondes detrás de las piernas de Charlie ni yo soy un idiota adolescente que solo sólo se preocupa de ser el más guay del instituto. Quizás no sea tarde. – me dijo cogiendo entre sus dedos la galleta entregándomela.

_-¡Papá! ¿¡Es Bella?! ¡¿Ya han llegado?! – escuché una voz de niña licada chillar poco después de entrar por la puerta de casa de los Cullen y encontrarme con Carlise. _

_Era un día de muchas emociones y novedades. No solo sólo había podía pasar mi primer día fuera del internado con Charlie mi primer día fuera del internado sino que me había llevado a casa de Carlise para poder acabar de pasar la tarde y conocer a toda esa gente que aunque fuera solo gracias a fotos ya conocía mejor que a nadie de mi anterior vida. _

_Esme Cullen me miraba amorosa. Olía a galletas canela y traía puesto un delantal ligeramente manchado, sigungno de que habría estado horneando galletas. A mí me costaba creer que esas madres existieran. La mía no sabía cocinar nada que no fuera viniera precocinado y mucho menos algo que fuera especialmente hecho para mí. Pero Esme no lucía para nada como mi madre. Su rostro me trasmitía paz y el beso que había dejado en mi mejilla aun me provocaba cosquillas. _

_Escuché unos pasos venir corriendo hacia nosotros y me asusté corriendo resguardándome detrás de las piernas de Charlie. Durante muchos años en la escuela ese ruido había sido el precedente cualquier acción en la que acababa mal parada. Sabía que Charlie no me llevaría a ningún sitio que me hicieran daño._

_Vi como una niña de cabellos oscuros recogidos en dos trenzas llegaba hasta nosotros perseguida por un chico mucho más alto que ella. No sé parecían en nada. Ella tenía el pelo castaño y ojos azules igual que los de Carlise y el pelo de él era cobrizo, liso y sus ojos eran verdes muy parecidos a los de Esme pero ligeramente diferentes. _

_-No la he podido aguantar más – se disculpó con su madre mientras se acariciaba el pelo nervioso con una mano. _

_-Soy Alice – dijo la chica a la que yo ya conocía gracias a Carlise – Papá me ha dicho que podemos ser amigas – insistió mientras daba saltitos intentado colarse entre las piernas de Charlie para llegar hasta a mí. _

_Me gustaba pero me daba miedo decir algo que no le gustara y no quisiera ser amiga mía. Quería caerles bien. Carlise era importante para Charliesimpático y bueno y claramente amigo de Charlie. Y quería continuar viendo a Charlie, me caía bien. _

_-La estás asustando enana – sentí la voz de Edward por primera vez mientras apartaba a su hermana empujándola ligeramente hasta los brazos de su madre que la retuvieron amorosamente - Soy Edward Cullen – se presentó con una sonrisa. – Estamos haciendo galletas si quieres puedes ayudarnos – me dijo mientras estiraba la palma de su mano para enseñarme una galleta con chispas de chocolate. _

_La dejó estirada como si fuera un cebo y no sé si atraída por la galleta o por esos ojos de ese color que nunca había visto en la vida di los primeros pasos para salir del resguardo de Charlie y conocer a quien acabaría siendo mi nueva familia. _

Igual que hace más de veinte años cogí la galleta de la mano de Edward.

Pero esta vez la partí en dos, dándole una parte a él.

-Por los nuevos inicios – sentencié finalmente chocando nuestros trozos a modo de brindis.

Edward no dijo nada, se limitó a sonreír y devorar su ridículo trozo de galleta de un solo mordisco.

No sabía qué conseguiríamos o durante cuánto tiempo podríamos mantener esta paz pero Edward tenía razón. Necesitábamos cambiar.

El día resultó mucho más productivo de lo que podría haber imaginado cuando llegué y vi a Edward enfadado en mi despacho. Firmamos el contrato con Carl y Ernest y las entrevistas para el nuevo jefe del departamento de contabilidad comenzarían mañana.

Un nuevo clima reinaba en la empresa. A simple vista nada había cambiado, pero yo me sentía mucho más ligera.

Era tarde y llegaba más que tarde a la inauguración de Mike.

Se había enfadado conmigo cuando le llamé para decirle que no conseguiría llegar a tiempo pero no era algo a lo que pensara renunciar. Este contrato había sido un gran logro y quería estar presente en mi primera gran firma para Swan's.

Tenía la sensación que hoy había sido un gran día para mí, para Swan's y para Edward.

-¿Ya te marchas? – me preguntó Edward asustándome desde su plaza de aparcamiento.

-Si sobrevivo sí – dije llevándome mi mano al pecho haciéndolo reír -

-Lo raro es que lo hicieras en ese coche… ¿Cuántos años tiene? – me preguntó apoyado en el techo de su impecable Volvo.

-Nuestro nuevo estatus no te da derecho a meterte con mi coche – dije mirando mi new beattle azul… que hacía años había dejado de poderse llamar _new. _

¿Podía permitirme otro coche? Seguramente.

¿Quería? No.

No era una persona que le gustara gastar en cosas irrelevantes. Y para mí comprarse un coche cuando el que tienes funciona simplemente porque quieres algo nuevo era algo incomprensible.

-¿Nuevo estatus? No sería mejor llamarlo amistad… - propuso Edward con el rostro más relajado de lo que lo había visto nunca.

-No nos conocemos tanto como para ser amigos – bromeé porque todo el mundo sabe que las grandes verdades siempre se dicen en broma.

\- Nos conocemos desde hace veintidós años Bella… - insistió.

-¿Y…?- añadí divertida. Me gustaba este nuevo clima. – Haber compartido una galleta conmigo no te da derecho a ser mi amigo… - dije ligeramente abriendo la puerta de mi coche. Si está conversación duraba mucho más me lanzaría dentro y huiría a toda velocidad antes que mi mente y mi corazón comenzaran a crear castillos en el aire.

-Lo tendré en cuenta – dijo con una carcajada.

-Nos vemos Edward. – me despedí entrando en mi coche más confundida de lo que lo había estado nunca.

Conduje hasta el local en el que se había llevado a cabo la exposición de Mike.

No quedaba nadie aunque salía luz por las ventanas.

Entré y lo encontré sentado en un escalón justo en frente de una de las ilustraciones que había hecho para un libro de mi editorial. Era para un libro de cuentos infantiles. Era una especie de reunión de hadas.

-Siento llegar tarde – me disculpé sentándome a su lado. Apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Ya estás aquí – dijo sin emoción en su voz.

-¿Cómo ha ido? – pregunté sin separarme de él aun sabiendo que no estaba bien.

Mike llevaba tiempo pidiéndome tener una relación más seria y yo no cedía, aun así él no se quejaba y seguía a mi lado pero ahora le había fallado. No había sido capaz ni de estar a su lado en un día importante para él.

-Bien. No te preocupes lo podrás leer mañana en los diarios – añadió mordazmente. Acepté el gancho estoicamente.

-¿Y esa tarta? – pregunté impulsivamente al ver la mesa llena de trozos de pastel y botellas de champan intentando cambiar de tema.

Un suspiro cargado de incredulidad salió del pecho de Mike.

-Hoy es mi cumpleaños. Cumplo cuarenta. – Me explicó Mike y entendí, de repente, el porqué de tanta insistencia en que viniera a la exposición.

-Joder – maldije en voz alta por mi torpeza. No se merecía mi falta de tacto.

-Sí… joder…que al parecer es lo único que hacemos tú y yo. – replicó Mike.

Entonces lo entendí. Estábamos teniendo una discusión. Nuestra primera discusión y aunque estaba completamente fuera de lugar no pude evitar compararlo con Edward.

Con él todo era fuego, incluso nuestros desencuentros, en cambio con Mike todo era plano. La simple presencia de Edward hacia que todo dentro de mí se revolviera de los nervios por lo que podría pasar. En cambio con Mike…

-Mike, lo siento mucho. Si lo hubiera sabido hubiera intentado llegar a tiempo… lo siento mucho – me disculpé.

-Los dos sabemos que no tenías que quedarte en esa firma. Que si hubiese sido Emmet o Alice quien te hubieran pedido que los acompañaras nada te habría impedido estar a su lado. – añadió sin ganas.

Se había rendido.

-Mike yo…

-No Bella… - me interrumpió siguiendo con su discurso – En el fondo es mi culpa. Siempre quise algo que no estabas preparada a darme. Te mereces ser feliz, de verdad, pero no lo conseguirás estando a mi lado. Y yo tampoco lo haré estando contigo – acabó cogiendo mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Siento no haber podido ser la persona que te mereces. Y sé que no te lo he puesto fácil pero me has ayudado mucho. – le confesé.

-No quiero acabar esto sin que sepas que… te quiero. – confesó antes de darme un suave beso. – Pero necesitas ser libre para sentir y enamorarte… aunque no sea de mí.

Nuestro último beso.

-Espero que la vida te regale lo que yo no te he podido dar – le deseé sincera apoyándome nuevamente en su hombro dejándonos inundar por el silencio y esa imagen tan bonita de las hadas.

Una tenía mi cara.

…

Rosalie Hale era nuestra nueva jefa del departamento de contabilidad.

Había sido una decisión unánime entre Edward y yo. Tenía un curriculum brillante y en las dos entrevistas que le habíamos hecho había dejado sin opciones a cualquier otro candidato.

Hoy había sido su primer día y no se lo habían puesto fácil. Aun así había sabido llevar a su equipo con una mano izquierda impecable. Y había quedado encantada con Sky, lo que solo hacía que reafirmarme en que era la decisión correcta.

Entré en el despacho de Edward mientras contestaba el enésimo mensaje a Alice. Se había vuelto loca con la noticia de mi ruptura con Mike. Estaba desesperada porque había tardado una semana en decírselo y me tenía acribillada a preguntas. Nunca había estado tan interesada en mi relación con Mike como se estaba mostrando con mi ruptura.

Me senté en la silla que quedaba delante del escritorio de Edward mientras desbloqueaba mi tableta y él acababa de teclear algo en su ordenador.

Estas reuniones de última hora, cuando no quedaba nadie en la empresa, se habían convertido en una costumbre esta última semana cuando estábamos en pleno proceso de selección del nuevo jefe de departamento.

Caí en ese mismo instante que teniendo en cuenta que la decisión ya estaba tomada y Rosalie acababa de incorporarse a su puesto era absurdo que yo estuviera aquí, pero decidí disimular. Esperaría a que Edward hablase y si no lo hacía inventaría algo y me marcharía dignamente.

¡Maldito cerebro!

Edward se giró con una sonrisa torcida en su perfecta cara.

Me había pillado pero no le iba a dar el placer de salirse con la suya.

-He estado revisando unos documentos… déjame que los busque… - dije mientras rebuscaba entre mis documentos algo que me sacara del apuro.

Edward cruzó sus brazos sobre su mesa mientras continuaba mirándome con diversión sin decir nada.

-Si te estoy entreteniendo me voy… Mañana lo comentamos – aproveché que lo pillé mirando de reojo a su teléfono.

Cuando ya estaba recogiendo mi tableta noté su mano encima de la mía impidiéndome continuar con mi tarea.

-De hecho, estaba pensando en que si tú no encontrabas esos documentos yo sí tengo algo que podríamos solucionar ya que estás aquí… Si no te entretengo quiero decir – añadió divertido.

Sabía que estaba tomándome el pelo pero aún así volví a sentarme. No tenía nada mejor que hacer, nadie me esperaba en casa… pero por encima de todo estaba mi debilidad cuando se trata de él.

Edward es mi criptonita.

-Tú dirás – dije haciéndolo sonreír.

Me enseñó unos documentos sobre unas acciones que sería interesante comprar y me estuvo explicando que era algo en lo que Swan's llevaba interesado muchos años.

Estuvimos casi dos horas reunidos. Edward había pedido unos sándwich y bebidas. Se había negado desde el primer día que hicimos estas reuniones fuera de horas a que estuviéramos sin comer. Tenía una ligera obsesión con mis comidas y como me negué a ir a ningún restaurante con él, ésta fue la mejor solución que encontramos. Cada día uno de nosotros escogía el menú.

-¿Te duele el cuello? – me preguntó Edward al ver que masajeaba mi agarrotado cuello.

-Llevo demasiados meses posponiendo la visita con mi fisioterapeuta – confesé triste como un niño al que sus padres llevan dando largas para no llevarlo a la piscina de bolas.

-Deberías cuidarte más y sacar tiempo para ti- dijo mientras se levantaba para colocarse detrás de mí.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunté nerviosa girándome para tener controlados sus movimientos.

-No soy un experto pero algo sé – puntualizó. – Quizás te pueda aliviar un poco.

-No, no, no…. Además es muy tarde y yo debería irme…. Y tú también porque seguro que Jessica te está esperando y esas cosas… - balbuceé mientras me levantaba rápidamente alejándome de él y su toque.

-Esto es nuevo… - dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras se sentaba despreocupado en su escritorio y yo lo miraba desde la seguridad de la puerta.

-¿El qué? Pregunté aun sin ser muy consciente de mis palabras.

-Balbuceas cuando te pones nerviosa. No lo había visto hasta ahora. – clarificó con esa sonrisa torcida de nuevo.

-¡No balbuceo! ¡Y no estoy nerviosa! Simplemente es tarde. Solo eso. Adiós Edward. – dije intentando no balbucear mientras me marchaba rápidamente.

Cerré la puerta y hui a recoger mis cosas rezando para no encontrarme a Edward en el ascensor.

Balbuceaba, por supuesto que lo hacía.

Condenado Edward Cullen.

[**]

.

**NA:**

**Bueno…. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Nos hemos librado de Mike… nunca fue alguien importante para Bella, siempre lo usó un poco de tirita por la muerte de Charlie y finalmente lo ha dejado ir… Pero como todo lo que sale tiene que entrar tenemos una nueva incorporación… ROSE. ¿Qué os parece la tendremos de aliada en la empresa? Porque parece que a Edward le ha salido una ayuda extra en forma de Emmet… jajaja **

**Ya me diréis que os parece esta nueva etapa de Edward y Bella… ¿Creéis que funcionara? ¿Han conseguido dejar a un lado a Jessica? ¿Se rendirá tan fácilmente como Mike? **

**LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN SERÁ EL VIERNES****. **

**Muchos saludos y un abrazo, **

**Nos leemos en el próximo! **


	9. Te prometo que volverás a soñar

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y A LA SAGA**

**CREPÚSCULO****.**

**.**

**¡Hoooola de nuevo! **

**Aquí estoy una semana más con un nuevo capítulo y completamente agradecida y feliz por todo el cariño que me dais. Me animé con mi primera historia en FF pensando que no habría nadie que le interesara lo qué escribía o cómo lo hacía y me sigue maravillando que en mi quinta historia sigáis ahí detrás. MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS. **

**De momento os dejo con Bella y ya al acabar os dejo escritas unas cositas de la historia ;)**

EDITO solo para dar las gracias a Geraldine que me ha puesto sobre aviso que no había subido el capítulo y yo llevaba unas horas convencida que estaba ya publicado jajajaja

**.**

**TE PROMETO QUE VOLVERÁS A SOÑAR**

**BPOV**

**.**

Estábamos a principios de junio y comenzaba a hacer buen tiempo así que habíamos trasladado por primera vez la comida de los domingos en casa de los Cullen al jardín.

Alice y yo disfrutábamos tumbadas en el césped hablando de todo un poco.

Habían pasado varios meses des de la muerte de papá y aunque seguía teniendo la sensación que no estaba encajando todas las piezas de mi nueva vida como debería, estaba mucho más cómoda y cada vez más segura conmigo misma.

Sin duda llegar a esta especie de acuerdo con Edward me había ayudado mucho y la incorporación de Rosalie había sido casi un milagro para el buen funcionamiento de la empresa. Entre los tres habíamos creado un buen equipo y aunque la responsabilidad seguía estando encima de mis hombros ya no me sentía sola. Sin darme cuenta había pasado de tratar a Edward como mi enemigo a que fuera mi mano derecha. Seguíamos teniendo las reuniones a última hora, en muchas de ellas se nos unía Rose.

Algo que me provocaba demasiados sentimientos que no estaba segura de querer analizar muy profundamente.

-Deberías invitar un domingo a Rose…. O quizás podrías hacer una cena en tu piso… ¿No crees? – preguntó Alice mientras miraba fijamente a Emmet que estaba intentando ayudar a Jasper con la barbacoa.

-Sí, claro… pero… ¿Qué planeas? – dije siguiendo la mirada de mi amiga ida y vuelta.

Alice conoció a Rosalie un día que me vino a buscar a la empresa para ir a comer juntas. Había insistido tanto en que se uniera a nosotras que a mi nueva jefa de contabilidad le había sido imposible negarse. Desde entonces habíamos quedado varias veces las tres y realmente encajábamos. Era divertido tener a alguien nuevo entre nosotras.

-¿No crees que harían buena pareja con Emmet…? - me preguntó secretamente.

-¿Con Emmet? – repetí incrédula estallando en carcajadas. - ¿Nuestro Emmet y Rose? – volví a repetir intentando imaginármelos juntos - ¡Alice deja de decir tonterías! – le dije aun riendo estirándome de nuevo en el césped.

-¿Por qué no? Piénsalo, creo que harían una gran pareja. – insistió Alice.

-Alice para, seguro que ya te estás imaginando hasta su boda. – le advertí algo molesta porque pudiera encontrar en Emmet y Rose su nuevo entretenimiento.

-Además, Emmet merece ser feliz y seguro que Rose le complementa muy bien. Los dos están solteros… - continuo enumerando las razones por las que deberían estar juntos.

-Emmet es feliz. – la corregí aun a sabiendas que mi amiga no me estaba escuchando.

-Y a Rose le irá bien la diversión que le aportaría Emmet. – añadió agotando mi paciencia.

-Suficiente – declaré levantándome – Iré a ayudar a alguien. Tú quédate aquí emparejando a todo el mundo. – le dije a Alice que no se molestó ni en responderme. Estaba mucho más entretenida creando el plan ideal para que Emmet y Rose se enamoraran.

Como Jasper y Emmet parecían muy entretenidos, y extrañamente organizados, con la barbacoa me dirigí a la cocina dónde Carlise y Esme preparaban el resto de platos.

-¿Os puedo ayudar en algo? – pregunté esperanzada de que me pudieran entretener.

-¡Por supuesto! – me contestó Carlise animado mientras me señalaba un sitio a su lado con su cabeza.

-¿Qué hago? – pregunté una vez estuve a su lado.

-Primero ponte el delantal y después sírvete una copa de vino, estamos cortando verduras creo que lo podrás hacer hasta con un poco de vino en el cuerpo. – me animó Carlise haciéndome reír. Nadie mejor que él sabía mi nivel de torpeza.

-Mientras esté a tu lado no tardaré mucho en recibir asistencia médica – continué con la broma.

-Hacía tiempo que no te teníamos a solas para nosotros… ¿Cómo estás pequeña? – me preguntó Esme usando el mote con el que Charlie y Carlise siempre se dirigían a mí.

Les miré con amor antes de contestar dándome cuenta de lo afortunada que era de tenerlos en mi vida. Había perdido a Charlie pero al contrario de lo que pensaba los primeros días no estaba sola. Siempre que tuviera a los Cullen tendría a alguien en el mundo.

-Me sigo adaptando pero creo que cada vez mejor… - les contesté mientras comenzaba a trocear las berenjenas.

-Edward dice que estás haciendo un gran trabajo en la empresa. – comentó Carlise atento al fuego.

-Me alegra saber que los jefes están contentos conmigo… parece que no me despedirán este mes. - bromeé con ellos.

Todos reímos mientras Esme pasaba por mi lado para dejar un beso en mi mejilla.

-Estoy mejor, de verdad. Mucho más y estoy más tranquila… aunque sigo teniendo días difíciles, no te lo voy a negar – susurré para que solo Carlise me escuchara. No quería preocupar a Esme más de lo que ya estaba.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, pequeña – se limitó mientras pasaba un brazo a mi alrededor y me apretujaba reconfortantemente.

Continuamos enfrascados en nuestra labor de cortar las verduras, yo con mucha más concentración que Carlise mientras los demás iban y venían acabando los preparativos para la comida.

Estábamos a punto de sentarnos a la mesa cuando Esme llegó de dentro de la casa con cara apenada.

-Edward acaba de llamar, dice que no podrán venir, les ha surgido un imprevisto, al parecer. – anunció Esme para sorpresa de todos.

Teníamos unos ritmos de trabajo locos y desde que nos habíamos independizado siempre habíamos tomado estas comida como algo sagrado. Por supuesto que de vez en cuando faltábamos, pero si era extraño que avisáramos en el último minuto.

-Al menos no tendremos que soportar a Jessica… - dijo Alice mientras acababa de servir la bebida en las copas justo antes de sentarse.

-Alice no hables así de la pareja de tu hermano…- le reprendió Esme aunque sin muchas ganas.

-La pareja de mi hermano… - bufó Alice molesta.

-¡Deberíamos comer la carne antes que se enfríe! – interrumpí antes que Alice comenzara a despotricar de su cuñada.

-Además, me irá bien que no vengan porque quería proponeros hacer aquí una fiesta sorpresa a Edward por su cumpleaños. – anunció Alice brincando de la emoción en su silla.

Faltaban poco más de dos semanas para el cumpleaños de Edward y Alice cada año le preparaba una fiesta…. Así que sería imposible que fuera sorpresa pero eso no era algo que la fuera a detener.

-¡Una fiesta! ¡Me apunto! – anunció Emmet dando un golpe en la mesa que hizo que todo lo que había en ella se moviera – Como me pongas guardia ese día rodaran cabezas, Jefe – intentó amenazar a Carlise desde la otra punta de la mesa pero con su boca llena de patatas y carne lo hizo sonar de todo menos serio.

Alice nos estuvo explicando durante casi toda la comida lo que tenía en mente. Obviamente no era un plan de unas pocas horas, conociéndola llevaba semanas planeándolo todo y seguramente tenía comprada buena parte de la decoración. Así era ella, nada la podía parar cuando de una fiesta se trataba y menos si su hermano era el protagonista.

El día pasó realmente rápido. Me quedé la última para ayudar a Esme a recoger. Además me había preparado varios tuppers llenos de comida para llevar y necesitaba un poco de tiempo para tenerlo todo listo. Era lo mejor de venir a casa de Esme una vez por semana que podías aprovecharte y llenar la nevera. Nada como un poco de comida casera para levantar el ánimo los días difíciles de trabajo. Últimamente Carlise había descubierto el componente terapéutico de la cocina y eso multiplicaba por dos los platos que conseguíamos de cada visita.

-Puedo hablar contigo un momento, pequeña… Mientras Esme acaba de prepararlo todo – me pidió Carlise acercándome una taza de té y señalado con su cabeza la sala de estar.

-Por supuesto… - le dije siguiéndolo acompañada de olor a té verde con un poco de cardamomo.

Comenzaba a sospechar que todo esto había sido un pequeño truco para ganar tiempo y tener esta conversación a solas conmigo.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunté un poco nerviosa sentándome en el gran sofá justo al lado de Carlise.

-Bella… han pasado ya unos meses desde que Charlie nos dejó – dijo apenado, también había sido un duro golpe para Carlise perder a su mejor amigo. Asentí distraída. - ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no te pasas por la casa de tu padre? – Carlise preguntó cautelosamente.

-No… no he ido desde antes de morir papá – contesté intentando hacer memoria de cuando fue.

Había sido el día antes de salir de viaje a Nueva York. Charlie había insistido en verme antes de irme, así que pasé la noche en su casa, cenando y viendo viejas películas del Oeste. Como se hizo tarde me quedé a dormir allí y a la mañana siguiente me llevó al aeropuerto dónde nos despedimos con un par de besos y un abrazo rápido, sin saber que sería la última vez que nos veríamos.

-Los guardias de seguridad de la urbanización sospechan que hay alguien que ha intentado entrar.- anunció sorprendiéndome – No te he querido decir nada para no preocuparte pero…- estaba segura que algo corría por su cabeza si se había decidido contármelo finalmente.

-Hablaré con… ¿Los del sistema de alarma? – pregunté sin tener mucha idea de por dónde empezar.

Durante todos estos meses desde la muerte de Charlie no había tenido fuerzas para ir a nuestra casa familiar. Esas paredes atesoraban tantos recuerdos que temía volver a caer y perderme en la tristeza que me había acompañado los primeros días tras la muerte de papá y que aún hoy, en los días más difíciles, seguía acompañándome.

-Hay una cosa más… - me dijo Carlise nervioso, bastante más de lo que lo había estado hasta ahora – Los Dawson se han interesado por la casa. Están dispuestos a comprarla si es tu deseo – su voz se fue apagando a medida que las palabras salían de su boca.

Ni tan siquiera había pensado qué hacer con la casa de papá, nuestra casa…mi casa ahora, pero definitivamente nunca se me ocurrió venderla.

Yo vivía en un pequeño apartamento en la ciudad y estaba muy feliz allí. Se adaptaba a mí y a mi vida… Al menos, aquella que un día decidí vivir por mí misma. Mudarme a una casa con jardín y piscina en una zona residencial privada no era algo que hubiera entrado nunca dentro de mis planes… Pero la opción de venderla, me aterraba. Era como si estuviera haciendo algo que no me pertenecía hacer. No me sentía cómoda con el simple pensamiento de vender el lugar dónde mis sueños nacieron pero el que por mi dejadez alguien pudiera allanarla y destrozarla era aún peor.

-Les he dicho que no sabía si querías venderla… Nadie te obliga a nada. –dijo suavemente Carlise– Pero he pensado que sería mejor que lo supieras por mí antes que nadie te pudiera sorprender… ya sabes que pueden ser muy chismosos. – continuó preocupado Carlise.

-Lo pensaré también… al margen… - dije confundida - Quiero decir… Al margen de venderla o no algo tendré que hacer con la casa – intenté poner mis pensamientos en orden.

-Pequeña… ¿Has pensado en ir al psicólogo? Son muchos cambios en poco tiempo, podría ayudarte – me propuso Carlise cogiendo mis manos – Has mejorado mucho estos meses, pero sigues estando un poco frágil. No tienes por qué pasar tú sola por todo esto.

-Lo sé… lo sé… -Admití buscando su regazo para que me abrazara y olvidarme aunque solo fueran unos minutos de que era una adulta llena de responsabilidades y refugiarme en este hombre que era como un segundo padre para mí.

No fui consciente de cuanto rato estuvimos así. Esme nos encontró en esa misma postura cuando entró en la sala buscándonos extrañada por nuestra ausencia. Me despedí de los dos cargada de comida y de decisiones por tomar.

No pude dormir en toda la noche.

Estuve casi una hora dando vueltas en la cama pensando cual podría ser la mejor opción… cuando estaba convencida que debería venderla recordaba como Charlie me enseñó nadar en la piscina o la primera vez que ambos hicimos un intento mutante de magdalenas juntos y cambiaba de opinión. Finalmente desistí y me fui al sofá, me puse las noticias y abrí mi correo electrónico… ya que no podía dormir, al menos, haría algo productivo; trabajar.

Al día siguiente nada comenzó bien.

Llovía a mares, aunque eso no era algo que debiera sorprenderme, vivía en Seattle, dónde era mucho más frecuente la lluvia que el sol.

Llegué temprano a la empresa. No había nadie en su puesto de trabajo, lo cual no me molestaba.

Al entrar al despacho de papá supe que si me quedaba ahí no haría nada productivo. Comenzaba a sentir una opresión en el pecho seguramente debido a todos los recuerdos revividos durante mi noche en vela. Cogí mis cosas y me dirigí a la sala de juntas. Después de la incorporación de Rose habíamos redistribuido las mesas centrales y ya no quedaba ningún escritorio libre para poder ocupar como había hecho en otras ocasiones.

Me gustaban estos momentos en la empresa, me ayudaban a valorar y tomar perspectiva de todo lo que había conseguido desde que llegué temerosa y sin que nadie confiara en mí… En cambio, ahora mis decisiones eran mucho más seguras y, poco a poco, había conseguido ganarme el respeto de mis trabajadores.

-¿Se ha caído de la cama, señora presidenta? – escuché a Edward aunque no levanté la vista inmediatamente, dejé que su olor me inundara; madera vieja y menta.

-Algo así – contesté finalmente levantando la cabeza para encontrarlo apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Edward me miraba de manera extraña últimamente. Aún no había descifrado qué significaba pero esperaba hacerlo pronto porque me ponía nerviosa.

-¿Has dormido bien? – me preguntó sin moverse del sitio. Era una suerte que estuviéramos solos en la oficina porque si no tendríamos que estar chillando para escucharnos a esta distancia.

-He pasado noches mejores – contesté escuetamente.

Aunque habíamos llegado a un buen entendimiento dentro de nuestras horas de trabajo, fuera seguíamos siendo unos desconocidos.

-Podrías haberte quedado en casa hoy – propuso.

-Mejor así – Contesté sin ganas de compartir mucha información con él.

-Está bien… Te dejo trabajar… Si necesitas cualquier cosa ya sabes dónde estoy – me dijo justo antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a su despacho.

El día pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

A última hora tuvimos una reunión con el departamento comercial. Seguía siendo la horma de mi zapato. Quería hacer algunos cambios para vender nuestro nuevo producto estrella, el sistema de Carter y Ernest, pero me había encontrado un muro infranqueable.

James Witherdale.

Daba igual qué o cómo propusiera, él siempre tenía mil maneras de refutar mis ideas.

-Explícame por qué seguimos pagándole un sueldo a ese idiota machista. – Le espeté a Edward una vez nos quedamos asolas.

-Porque para nuestra desgracia es de los mejores en su trabajo – me respondió con el mismo humor que el mío. Me alegraba que compartiéramos odio hacía James.

Bufé cansada mientras miraba la pantalla de mi teléfono sin ninguna notificación. Apoyé la cabeza en mi asiento pensando lo bien que me iría ahora mismo que Emmet no tuviera guardia o Alice no estuviera enfrascada en la distribución de la colección de verano. Quería distraerme. De hecho, lo necesitaba.

-Necesito salir de aquí – dije para mí misma olvidándome que Edward seguía a mi lado.

-Tienes toda la razón. Vámonos. – ordenó levantándose rápidamente de su silla.

-No quería decir… - intenté interrumpirlo pero ya tenía puesta la chaqueta de su traje y me estaba acercando mi bolso.

-Deja de decir tonterías. Hoy haremos nuestra reunión fuera de aquí. Llevas todo el día metida en este edificio y te acabarás volviendo loca. ¡Vamos! – me apresuró saliendo de la sala.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada del edificio seguía lloviendo, no era un gran torrencial pero definitivamente si salíamos sin paraguas nos mojaríamos.

-Espera aquí, voy a pedir un paraguas a Laurent – se ofreció Edward.

-¿Vamos a Dilan's, no? – pregunté haciendo que él asintiera - ¡Pues corre, viejo! – le chillé antes de salir corriendo acera abajo.

Dilan's era un bar en el que hacían unos bocatas de queso fundido que te hacían querer bañarte en ellos y, además, tenían la mejor cerveza de la ciudad. Era un antro pequeño y oscuro y no muy frecuentado por gente que no supiera previamente de su existencia, pero eso lo convertía en un maravilloso secreto para sus fieles.

No calculé bien la frenada y con el suelo mojado y mis tacones estuve a punto de caerme. Me cogí a la puerta pero fueron los brazos de Edward los que me salvaron de acabar en el suelo.

-Gracias – dije nerviosa mientras recuperaba el equilibrio.

-Debería haberte dejado caer por llamarme viejo – me respondió Edward sin soltarme.

-Que rencoroso de tu parte… - intenté contestarle con normalidad, ignorando su mano firme en mi cintura.

Él se limitó a sonreír y soltarme para avanzarse a abrir la puerta del bar.

-Puedo abrir mis propias puertas. – murmuré al pasar.

Edward no me respondió pero lo escuché tomar aire detrás de mí.

Nos sentamos en una mesa alta rodeados de la luz de neón que desprendían los carteles que había por todo el local. Pedimos dos sándwich de queso especialidad de la casa y dos jarras de cervezas bien frías acompañados de patatas fritas. No era el menú más saludable pero sí uno de los más sabrosos.

-Vamos a hacer un trato… - me sorprendió Edward mientras bañaba despreocupadamente a las patatas en kétchup. Asentí en silencio, algo nerviosa por lo que pudiera decir – El primero que hable de trabajo paga la cena.

-¿Y de qué vamos a hablar si no? – pregunté perpleja.

Edward soltó una carcajada que hizo que medio local se girara hacia nosotros.

-De cualquier cosa Bella... – negué con la cabeza mientras le daba un mordisco a mi bocata por el simple placer de tomarle el pelo – Por ejemplo, tu grupo de música preferido – Me preguntó sin darme opción a quedarme callada.

Estuvimos horas hablando y me sorprendió descubrir cuántas cosas teníamos en común de las que no era consciente. Nuestra comida se acabó pero la cerveza no y la conversación tampoco. No sabía decir si era el alcohol en mis venas o Edward quien hacía que no paráramos de habar.

-Tu padre me dijo que habían intentado entrar a casa de papá, al parecer unos ladrones pero no están seguros- comencé a poner en palabras lo que me preocupaba.- Y… los Dawson quieren comprarla. Al parecer su hijo vuelve a la ciudad y quieren tenerlo cerca. – acabé sin saber muy bien por qué lo estaba haciendo.

Quizás sólo necesitaba hablarlo con alguien.

Quizás Edward que conocía a papá tan bien podría adivinar qué pensaría Charlie de esta situación.

Quizás me había acostumbrado a compartir mis decisiones con él.

Quizás estaba tan perdida que necesitaba su consejo porque era el suyo el que mi estúpido corazón, que estaba inundado en dudas, quería escuchar.

-Joder – se lamentó - ¿Qué piensas hacer? – me preguntó sincero. Una vez más sólo quería saber mi postura. No había nada más que interés sincero en su tono.

-No lo sé… Ni siquiera me he atrevido a volver, imagina cómo voy a poder saber qué hacer con ella – le confesé.

-¿Quieres ir? – me preguntó sin evitar el problema. Había descubierto que sin presionarme Edward era capaz de enfrentarme a la realidad cuando todos los demás no se atrevían.

Esperaba que me dijera que hiciera una lista de pros y contras o que consultara a un experto inmobiliario, pero no esto.

-No creo que pudiera pasar de la puerta – volví a sincerarme con él.

-Tienes suerte porque soy un experto abriéndolas para ti – bromeó aunque sospecho que lo hacía sólo para no poner más peso en mis espaldas - ¿Vamos? – me volvió a preguntar y me di cuenta que sólo necesitaba su mirada segura para seguirle dónde me pidiera.

Estaba volviendo a caer, una vez más, en él.

Me estaba enamorando de nuevo de Edward y temía que esta vez fuera peor que todas las anteriores… Ahora Edward era real y no un capricho utópico como otras veces.

-Vamos – Me animé desatendiendo a razones.

Me acerqué a la barra a pagar aprovechando que Edward se había quedado un poco pasmado con mi decisión.

-La próxima corre de mi cuenta –dijo con su voz ronca muy cerca de mi oreja, mientras caminaba detrás de mí para salir del bar.

Ignoré el escalofrío que me recorrió intentando caminar con normalidad.

Al cruzar la puerta, mis pies volvieron a resbalar debido al agua y el serrín acumulados en la puerta chocándome con alguien que intentaba entrar al local con demasiado ímpetu. Las manos del desconocido me agarraron, y aunque apreciaba el gesto, era realmente incómodo. No me gustaba que la gente me tocara… Mucho menos sin mi permiso, por no decir desconocidos…

Al levantar mi vista para poder agradecerle y continuar con mi camino todo empeoró. Era Mike que estaba acompañado de unos amigos.

-Vaya qué casualidad – dijo asombrado sin soltar su agarre.

Noté como Edward se acercaba un poco más a nosotros con su mirada perforando el lugar en el que se unían la mano de Mike y mi cadera.

-¿Cómo estás? – pregunté incómoda intentando ser educada.

Mike no merecía menos.

Lo había usado para superar la soledad que sentí tras la muerte de papá aun sabiendo que sus sentimientos eran más profundos que los míos. Mi consciencia no estaba del todo tranquila cuando recordaba mi relación, si es que se podía llamar así, con él.

-Bien ¿Y tú? Estás muy guapa….- dijo mientras ponía un mechón de mi pelo detrás de su oreja con delicadeza.

Edward se aclaró la garganta.

-Estamos interrumpiendo el paso – se limitó a informarnos en un tono indescifrable.

-Tienes razón. Deberíamos irnos. Ha sido un placer volver a verte – le dije a Mike apartándome para poder alcanzar la salida del local.

-El placer sigue siendo mío Bella – me susurró cuando pasé por su lado dejando una caricia en mi costado.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la oficina dónde estaban aparcados nuestros coches. Al parecer, la burbuja que nos había rodeado durante la cena se había esfumado al encontrarnos con Mike.

-¿Dónde vas? – me preguntó Edward sorprendido cuando me vio dirigirme a mi New Beattle.

-¿A subirme a mi coche? – le devolví la pregunta.

-Íbamos a casa de Charlie – me recordó. Solo asentí nerviosa – Bien, si tú pagas, yo conduzco. No acepto un no por respuesta. Además, no voy a subirme a ese trasto. ¿Estás segura que no te va a dejar tirada en cualquier cuneta? – me preguntó mientras abría su coche y me empujaba para que subiera dentro.

-¡Claro que es seguro! – estaba harta que todo el mundo se metiera con mi destartalado vehículo. Algunas veces no se encendía, vale, pero por lo general iba bien. - No deberías juzgar las cosas por su apariencia y ¡No es tan viejo! – acabé ofuscada.

-Ahora dirás que es un clásico – rebatió.

-¡Lo es! – contesté indignada por su poca deferencia con mi coche.

-Claro… claro…. – dijo mientras se reía – Supongo que va contigo… - añadió misteriosamente.

-¿El qué? – pregunté siguiéndole la broma, al menos volvíamos a estar en buenos términos… No estaba preparada para dejarlo ir, aún.

-Tu amor por las cosas antiguas… por las personas antiguas….- dijo dejando muy claro, con su mirada, que se refería a Mike.

-¡Eres un caradura! Mike no es tan viejo – no sé muy bien por qué sentí la necesidad de defenderlo.

-Así que se llama Mike…- dijo igual de perspicaz que Alice. Tan sutil como si un camión pasara por encima de mí. - ¿Y cuántos años tiene ese tal Mike que según tú no es tan viejo? – preguntó conservando la diversión.

-Cuarenta – respondí intentando zanjar este tema. Hablar de mi relación con Mike no era algo de lo que quisiera hacer con Edward.

Edward volvió a carcajearse.

-¡Y me has llamado viejo a mí! ¡Te recuerdo que tengo cinco años menos que él! – exclamó incrédulo.

-¡Oh, vamos, Edward! ¡Supéralo ya! – me reí de él y de la manera que se había sentido ofendido por una simple broma.

-Estuviste con él. – esta vez no lo preguntó, se limitó a afirmarlo. Supongo que nuestra proximidad y su toque no dejaban lugar a dudas sobre la naturaleza de nuestra relación.

-Algo así – contesté escuetamente sin querer contarle mucho más.

-Algo así… - repitió aunque no continuó con su interrogatorio.

Condujimos en un plácido silencio.

Intenté relajarme. Ignorar la lluvia, mi encuentro con Mike y, sobre todo, hacía dónde nos dirigíamos.

Estábamos acercándonos a la casa de papá. El guardia nos había abierto la barrera de la urbanización al reconocer el coche de Edward.

Nos paramos delante de la gran puerta de hierro negra que resguardaba la casa. El silencio en el coche se había vuelto algo espeso y no fui consciente de la cercanía de Edward hasta que su mano rozó mi pierna mientras intentaba alcanzar la cajuela del coche dónde, al parecer, guardaba un arsenal de controles remotos. Había por lo menos cuatro. Reconocí el de papá y el de casa de los Cullen. Yo también los tenía.

En cuanto estuvimos estacionados dentro de la casa, justo delante de la puerta principal tuve miedo de bajar del coche… pero había llegado hasta aquí, lo mejor sería encarar de una vez por todas este asunto.

Me bajé del coche pero no pude avanzar por mucho que le ordenaba a mis pies que se movieran.

Contemplaba la casa que hasta hace unos meses había llamado hogar como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar entre mis manos.

Noté como algo me arropaba los hombros y me inundaba con su olor. Menta y madera.

-Vas a coger frio. Sigues mojada de tu carrera bajo la lluvia. – me explicó Edward mientras me rendía y colaba mis brazos entre las mangas de su americana prestada. – No tenemos que entrar si no quieres.

Nunca podría haber llegado a imaginar que la presencia de Edward sería todo lo que necesitaría para obtener fuerzas en un momento de flaqueza.

-¿Vas a abrir la puerta por mí? – pregunté con la voz temblorosa.

Edward asintió pero al contrario de lo que había hecho durante esta noche no me animó a avanzar. Se quedó a mi lado esperando pacientemente a que fuera yo quien marcara los tiempos. No sé cuánto pasó hasta que me dirigí a la puerta blanca que nos separaba de mi hogar. Edward tal y como me había prometido abrió la puerta y se adentró a desconectar la alarma, volviéndome a regalar ese tiempo que tanto necesitaba para poder hacer esto.

Entré lentamente y dejé que fueran mis pasos los que me guiaran hasta la habitación que quedaba justo al lado de la gran escalera que subía a la planta superior. Entré al despacho de papá, era una estancia grande con muebles robustos, pero lo que más me gustaban eran sus puertas acristaladas de techo a suelo que comunicaban con el jardín. Las tardes de verano papá las abría y ponía en su viejo tocadiscos algún vinilo de los Beatles. Él aparentaba que trabajaba mientras Alice y yo jugábamos en la piscina, hasta que finalmente acababa uniéndose a nosotras.

El olor de papá aún impregnaba estas cuatro paredes.

No pasé del umbral de la puerta. No fue necesario para ver el sobre verde que descansaba encima de la mesa y que rompía la monocromía del despacho. Sabía lo que era incluso sin acercarme. Era la tarjeta que acompañaba la tarta que le envié el día de su cumpleaños.

-Sigo guardando en mi coche su regalo de cumpleaños. – reconocí por primera vez en muchos meses sabiendo que Edward estaba cerca de mí. Podía sentirlo. - ¡Cómo voy a vender su casa si no puedo ni sacar de mi maldito coche un regalo que nunca llegué a darle! – exclamé nerviosa.

-No hay tiempo establecido para superar la muerte de un padre… Ni tampoco una manera. Lo estás haciendo bien, a tu manera. No necesitas nada más. – contestó Edward detrás de mí.

-Supongo… - coincidí con él deseando que tuviera razón y que a mi manera me estuviera saliendo bien.

Sin tocar nada salí del umbral y cerré la puerta. No me sentía preparada aun para adentrarme en el pequeño mundo de Charlie.

Subí las escaleras hasta un lugar más seguro, hacia mi habitación.

-La primera vez que Charlie me trajo aquí le pregunté si esto era un hotel. – le expliqué con una sonrisa nostálgica – Tardé años en dejar de levantarme por las noches para espiar que Charlie seguía en su habitación o en dejar de ponerme nerviosa si se retrasaba cinco minutos de su hora habitual de llegada. – confesé sin poder quedarme en silencio. Se sentía bien poder compartir con alguien toda esta carga. – Siempre esperando el día en que se diera cuenta que no valía la pena el esfuerzo que hacía por mí… si ni mis propios padres me querían… ¿Cómo me iba a querer un hombre que me había encontrado en la calle?... Estaba acostumbrada a que me dejaran.

Me senté en el filo de mi cama blanca. Edward se sentó muy cerca de mí.

Sus dedos borraron con suavidad las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas.

– Él me enseñó a soñar pero desde que se fue solo tengo pesadillas. – acabé sin poder poner fin a las lágrimas que intentaba contener.

Edward me atrajo a sus brazos y sentí como volvía a sujetarme tal y como hizo esa lejana noche de tormenta en nuestro estropeado ascensor.

Acarició mi pelo suavemente y me meció hasta que mi respiración volvió a la normalidad. No fui consciente del momento en que me tumbó en la cama. Solo sentí el frio cuando se alejó a buscar la manta que descansaba del sillón que había en la habitación.

Me tapó con tanta suavidad que casi no noté su peso sobre mi cuerpo.

-No te vayas – supliqué silenciosamente cuando se alejó nuevamente de mí.

-Estoy aquí. – aseguró mientras se sentaba en el sillón sin perderme de vista.

Lo observé sentado ahí sin hacer nada más que cuidarme. Parecía preocupado pero tenía un problema leyendo a Edward así que podría estar pensando en cualquier cosa. Pero daba igual lo que estuviera pensando la realidad es que estaba aquí, que no me había dejado sola.

Una vez más.

Edward había sido la única persona que me había sujetado en mis peores momentos. Precisamente él, la única persona que hace meses hubiera jurado que nunca hubiera estado a mi lado.

-Es tarde. – Murmuré arrepentida de haberle pedido que se quedara. Seguramente tenía sitios mejores en los que estar.

-Lo sé. – Contestó quitándose sus zapatos y acomodándose en su asiento.

Supongo que era su particular manera de decirme que no iba a ningún lado.

Sonreí agradecida.

Mi corazón revoloteó.

Permanecí en silencio debatiéndome sobre si debía ceder a lo que tantas ganas tenía de pedirle.

-¿Te puedo pedir algo? – susurré quizás con la esperanza que no me escuchara y así no tener que relevarle lo que tanto quería.

-Siempre – aseguró inmediatamente. Me arrepentí de haber abierto la boca. – Bella… - Advirtió ante mi silencio.

-¿Me abrazas hasta que me quede dormida? – susurré casi sin voz.

Edward no contestó.

Al menos no verbalmente.

Se levantó quitándose la corbata que quedó olvidada en el sillón que había ocupado y desabrochándose el primer botón de su camisa se dirigió hacía mí.

Lo observaba nuevamente sin decir palabra.

Volteó lentamente la cama ocultándose de mi mirada. Noté cómo la cama se hundió a mi lado.

Edward permaneció en silencio, volviéndome a dejar mi tiempo para hacer lo que necesitara. Era lo justo. Había sido yo quien había hecho esa extraña demanda.

Cogí aire antes de girarme para encararlo.

Edward me miraba expectante pero seguro.

Me moví un poco hasta quedar cerca de su pecho. Su olor era casi intoxicante a esta distancia. Esta vez sí fue Edward el que alargó sus fuertes brazos para acercarme a él.

Me acomodé en su pecho. Entre su brazo y su pecho había un hueco en el que si apoyaba la cabeza podía sentir su corazón.

El silencio nos envolvió y me dejé mecer por sus latidos de nuevo.

Fue en ese preciso instante que supe que no podía renunciar a mis recuerdos.

-No voy a vender la casa a los Dawsons. – anuncié más decidida de lo que lo había estado en mucho tiempo.

Edward no me respondió, en cambio me apretó contra él, moviéndonos hasta dejarme prácticamente encajada entre su cuerpo sin posibilidad de movimiento. No es que quisiera irme a ningún lado en este preciso instante…

-Duerme Bella. Te prometo que volverás a soñar. – me aseguró tranquilo después de un largo silencio justo antes de que mis ojos se cerraran gracias a la paz que nos envolvía.

Quizás Edward tenía razón y los sueños volverían a mí porque podría jurar que sentí sus labios dejar un suave beso en mi cabeza.

**.**

**[**]**

**.**

**NA: **

**Ay, Ay que parece que no nos habíamos librado del todo de Mike jajajaja Espero que os haya gustado este acercamiento de Bella y Edward… **

**Varias personas me decís que queréis EPOV (si es que no sé para qué dije nada… que siempre queréis saber de nuestro chico). Creo que os dije que estaba escribiendo un capítulo suyo (si no os lo dijo ahora… jajaja) y solo os diré que será el protagonista del 12. Hasta aquí puedo leer ;) **

**LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN SERÁ EL VIERNES. **

**¡Muchos saludos! **

**Nos leemos ;) **


	10. Noche de chicas

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y A LA SAGA**

**CREPÚSCULO****.**

**. **

**¡Hoooola de nuevo!**

**Sí llego un día antes, espero que sea una grata sorpresa. Mañana no sabía si podría actualizar así que prefiero adelantarme que atrasarme. Yo también he sido (y soy) lectora, y aunque vosotras sois súper compresivas con las actualizaciones, sé que es un rollo que se retrasen. **ACLARACIÓN: Los días de actualización siempre los dejo aclarados al final de FIC ;)

**Por vuestras ganas de leer un EPOV no sé si decir, como siempre hago, que os dejo con Bella o comenzar una cuenta atrás jajaja Os dejo con el antepenúltimo capitulo antes del esperado EPOV jajaja **

**.**

**NOCHE DE CHICAS**

**BPOV**

.

Me desperté abrazada al cuerpo de Edward.

Podría haberme movido, alejarme de él de un salto e intentar engañar a mi memoria para que olvidara que había pasado la noche refugiada en sus brazos. Pero no lo hice.

Silencié a mi mente racional y asustadiza y me quedé con él.

Quieta, aspirando su olor, dejándome hipnotizar por los latidos de su corazón que tan bien sentía desde ese lugar en su pecho.

Supe cuando se despertó.

Sus movimientos fueron imperceptibles pero su respiración cambió.

Cerré los ojos.

Pasaron un total de veinte segundos antes de que sus manos, que reposaban en mi costado apretándome en su abrazo, viajaran hasta mi pelo y lo acariciaran con suavidad para justo después separase de mí y salir de la habitación.

Era una idiota.

Una idiota que por muchos años que pasaran seguía esperando que Edward, un día, se despertara de su letargo y se diera cuenta, por arte de magia, que estaba perdidamente enamorado de mí.

Era una idiota, sin ninguna duda.

Lo mejor era dejar de perder mi tiempo pensando en algo que no iba a pasar nunca y hacer algo productivo, y real, con mi vida.

Por suerte tenía ropa en casa de papá, así que pude ducharme y cambiarme para un nuevo día de trabajo. Ir a la empresa con la ropa mojada y arrugada por a lluvia de anoche no sería lo más acertado.

Cuando bajé hasta la cocina todo olía a café.

Papá siempre había odiado las cafeteras modernas y seguía usando las cafeteras italianas para preparar su café cada mañana. Ese olor por toda la casa era una buena manera de comenzar el día.

-Buenos días – anuncié mi llegada asomando por la cocina comprobando que era Edward el causante de ese aroma.

Un total de treinta minutos fue lo que duró mi resolución de dejar de perder mi tiempo pensando en Edward. Verlo con la camisa deshecha, más despeinado de lo habitual y con la cara adormilada fue lo que necesitó mi estúpido corazón para volver a revolotear por él.

-Buenos días – me dijo de vuelta mientras vertía un poco de líquido en dos tazas. – No hay nada más. – se disculpó.

Carlise y Esme se encargaron personalmente de vaciar la cocina de todo aquello que pudiera pudrirse después que papá muriera así que eso dejaba poco margen para preparar un cuantioso desayuno.

-Suficiente para mí. – le dije agradecida por las molestias que se había tomado. De hecho cuando lo sentí marcharse de la habitación no esperaba encontrármelo aun aquí cuando bajara.

-Espero que desayunes más que esto normalmente – murmuró serio.

-Algo… - contesté mientras le daba un trago a mi café.

-Bella… - Edward comenzó lo que a todas luces era un sermón sobre la necesidad de cuidarme así que decidí que era un buen momento para pararlo.

-Por cierto, quiero darte las gracias por lo de anoche. Abusé un poco de tu buena voluntad. – le agradecí sinceramente.

-No tienes que darme las gracias. – me aseguró mirándome fijamente como si quisiera que me quedaran grabadas esas palabras a fuego en mi piel. – Además, eso es lo que hacen los amigos. – añadió.

Amigos.

Seis letras que nunca habían sonado peor en mi cabeza.

De todas las veces en las que había caído rendida en los encantos de Edward, ésta era la que más rápidamente me había dado de bruces con la realidad.

Idiota.

-¿Amigos? – pregunté sin darme cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

-Nuestra amistad forma parte de nuestra tregua. Sabes… Bueno, en realidad no lo sabes – se corrigió a él mismo divertido. – Soy un gran amigo. Eres afortunada. – añadió.

En estos momentos me sentía de todo menos afortunada.

Había vivido, prácticamente toda mi vida, sin la amistad de Edward y podía continuar haciéndolo, especialmente porque mi absurdo corazón no quería su amistad.

Le sabía a poco.

Llevaba toda mi vida queriendo más.

-Debería llamar a un taxi para volver al trabajo, así puedes ir a tu casa y cambiarte. – le dije cambiando de tema. No pensaba seguir por ese camino o acabaría derrumbada delante de él. A juzgar por la mueca que hizo no le gustó mi acción pero, aun así, no dijo nada.

-Puedo acercarte – añadió algo nervioso mirando su teléfono que guardó rápidamente en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-No, déjalo. Sería hacerlo todo más largo. Que me hayas ayudado no significa que vaya a permitir que llegues tarde a tu puesto de trabajo. Sigo siendo tu jefa. – le amenacé intentando aparentar normalidad mientras pedía un taxi a través de una aplicación de teléfono.

-Lo conseguiré, lo sabes, ¿no? – preguntó misterioso mientras se ponía la chaqueta que le había bajado después de dormir toda la noche con ella puesta.

-¿El qué? – le devolví la pregunta.

-Que no huyas de mí cada vez que consigo dar un paso para acercarme. – contestó con su habitual confianza. – Nos vemos después. – dijo justo antes de marcharse.

Ser consciente de mi idiotez no me impidió levantarme de mi asiento para espiar como Edward se marchaba.

Iba hablando por su teléfono y parecía un poco ofuscado mientras cruzaba el jardín hasta entrar en su coche.

Lo entendí todo.

Jessica.

Supongo que no estaría muy contenta que Edward hubiera pasado la noche fuera de casa por algo que para ella no era relevante.

Una razón más para volver a olvidar a Edward. Una vez más.

Tenía que comenzar a poner en orden mi vida, mi mente y mi corazón.

Pronto a poder ser.

El taxista llegó despertándome definitivamente de esta utopía que había sido mi vida las últimas horas.

Hora de volver a la realidad.

Cuando entré a las oficinas todo funcionaba con normalidad. No llegaba muy tarde pero todo el mundo estaba ya en su lugar de trabajo como cada día. Es lo que suele pasar, da igual lo transcendentales que sean tus días, el mundo sigue girando. Nada se detiene.

Dejé mis cosas en el despacho de papá y me dirigí hasta la mesa de Rose. Estaba al final de la zona común, y sin ser un despacho al uso, le daba cierta intimidad y capacidad de supervisión de todo su equipo.

Jessica me taladró con la mirada pero la ignoré y decidí concentrar mis esfuerzos en dedicarle a Sky mi mejor sonrisa cuando pasé por su lado levantando la mano a modo de saludo mientras seguía escuchando música a través de sus grandes cascos. La choqué despreocupadamente. Me sentía libre a su lado.

-Ya pensaba que hoy sería el día en que me hiciera con el control de Swan's Networks. – Rose bromeó cuando llegué hasta ella. Cogí una silla que quedaba libre y me senté a su lado.

Era lo que más me gustaba de Rose, era cercana aunque sabía liderar a un equipo. No se imponía manteniendo las distancias sino valorando a sus trabajadores, descubriendo los puntos fuertes de cada uno y haciéndolos brillar.

-Tendrás que esperar un poco más – le contesté divertida.

-Aun no veo a cierta cabeza despeinada por aquí, así que sigo manteniendo mis esperanzas de hacerme, al menos, con el treinta por ciento. – comentó dejándome saber que Edward no había llegado, aunque era algo que yo ya sabía. Era imposible que hubiera llegado antes que yo incluso con su estúpida manía de conducir quebrantando todas las normas de velocidad habidas y por haber.

-Suerte con eso. – le contesté imaginándome a Rose batiéndonos en duelo con Edward por el poder de la empresa.

-Me ha llamado Alice. – me comentó cambiando de tema.

No me sorprendía después de la conversación que tuvimos este fin de semana. Cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja no paraba hasta conseguirlo y realmente parecía decidida a emparejar a Emmet y Rosalie.

-Me voy a poner celosa – le dije discretamente para que Rose no sospechara nada… No quería ser yo quien le explicara los planes de Alice.

-Me ha dicho que está planeando una noche de chicas para este viernes. – continuó Rose sin prestarme excesiva atención. – Le he dicho que no se molestara en llamarte que yo podía pasarte el mensaje cuando llegaras. – acabó.

-¡Perfecto! Me irá realmente bien. – Aseguré. Quizás Alice sí era un poco telepata y había adivinado lo mucho que necesitaba desconectar.

-Nos irá bien. – me dijo Rose guiñándome un ojo. – Supongo que no es necesario que le comenté el plan a Jessica. – continuó confidente.

Cada día me caía mejor Rose.

-No la hagamos perder su tiempo. – comenté divertida. – Ahora enséñame esos cuadres tan urgentes. – dije en cuanto me di cuenta lo tarde que era.

Rose me hacía el trabajo fácil y eso no estaba pagado con nada.

Vi como Edward entró en la empresa. No estaba segura si era mi absurda obsesión con él o que realmente algo cambiaba en el ambiente cuando él estaba aquí.

Jessica no tardó ni un minuto en levantarse de su mesa para dirigirse al despacho de su pareja.

-Creo que voy a ser una jefa comprensiva y no tener en cuenta ciertos comportamientos – me comentó siguiendo con su mirada lo mismo que yo.

-Recuérdame que te suba el sueldo – bromeé antes de volver a inundarnos en el trabajo.

No me di cuenta de cuando volvió Jessica, la vi cuando regresaba a mi despacho después de acabar os asuntos pendientes con Rose, este departamento había mejorado sustancialmente con su trabajo. Jessica me miró de tal manera que solo pude apresurar mis pasos y resguardarme en la oficina. Si las miradas mataran…

El día pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No volví a ver a Edward y quizás era mejor así.

-Toc, toc…- escuché la voz de Edward desde el marco de mi puerta. Era innecesario que tocara una puerta que estaba permanentemente abierta.

Estaba convencida que era la única que quedaba en la oficina a estas alturas de la noche. Sue hacia un buen rato que se había despedido de mí y reinaba el silencio aunque tampoco debía sorprenderme, Edward no se marchaba sin decirme adiós. Hoy había sido el único día que no me había saludado al llegar desde que comencé a trabajar en Swan's. Parecía un hombre de rituales y todo indicaba que yo formaba parte de ellos.

-Me voy. Deberías hacer lo mismo. – me dijo cuando levanté mi cabeza.

\- Tengo unas cosas que acabar y ya me voy. Nos vemos mañana. – me avancé cuando vi que iba a añadir algo.

No sería tan valiente de decirle que se fuera si por casualidad proponía quedarse.

Milagrosamente no teníamos ningún tema urgente que tratar para tener una de nuestras particulares reuniones.

-¿Todo bien? – preguntó sin moverse.

-Sí… sí… Todo bien. – contesté haciendo que la incomodidad que nos rodeaba fuera casi insoportable.

-Bien… Pues nos vemos mañana. – volvió a despedirse aunque seguía sin moverse del sitio en el que llevaba plantado casi cinco minutos.

-Adiós. – me despedí intentando romper el círculo vicioso en el que parecíamos envueltos.

Necesitaba que se fuera de mi puerta.

Necesitaba que dejara de parecer que estaba esperando que digiera algo para quedarse.

Necesitaba que desapareciera de mi vista para que mi cabeza comenzara a pensar con normalidad y se diera cuenta que la explicación más plausible a su comportamiento era lo extraño que debería sentirse después de haberse despertado conmigo enganchada a su cuerpo como una lapa pegajosa.

-Adiós Bella. – se despidió finalmente antes de darse media vuelta y desaparecer entre los escritorios de nuestra oficina.

El viernes no tardó en llegar.

Por primera en muchos meses tenía la necesidad de salir de la empresa y no volver en unos días. Sin dudas, el dejar que Edward me acompañara a casa de papá y pedirle que se quedara a pasar la noche conmigo había sido una de las peores decisiones de mi vida.

Me descubría buscándolo con la mirada cada vez que estábamos en la oficina y cuando compartíamos espacio por cualquier motivo, desde una reunión a un encuentro casual en un pasillo, me ponía tan nerviosa que evitaba mirarlo y hablaba con él lo mínimo posible.

Pero a más distancia pretendía imponer más insistente era Edward.

Había intentado eliminar sin ser muy evidente todos los momentos comunes que habíamos creado desde que llegué a la empresa; todos esos minutos a solas después de las reuniones de equipo, el café de media mañana, nuestras reuniones fuera de horas para ponernos al día de las estrategias a seguir…

No era consciente de todo el tiempo que pasaba con Edward hasta que había intentado escabullirme de su constante presencia.

Pero Edward no me lo estaba poniendo fácil.

-¿Te vas ya? – me sorprendió mi tormento cuando estaba recogiendo mis cosas para irme a casa.

-Hoy salgo un poco antes. Voy a aprovecharme por primera vez de ser la jefa. Están todos los documentos firmados y si surge cualquier imprevisto me podéis enviar un email, estaré en casa para cualquier urgencia. – comenté sin darme cuenta que Edward había entrado al despacho cerrando la puerta tras él.

Le miré extrañada pero no se inmutó.

-Llevas extraña desde que estuvimos en casa de Charlie. – enfrentó algo que no quería discutir ni con él ni con nadie, bastante estaba teniendo intentando silenciar mi mente estúpida desde esa noche.

-Estoy procesando todo lo que me provocó. – contesté sin engañarle. Él no tenía porqué saber que no solo me refería a papá.

-¿Todo? - preguntó con esa mascara que no dejaba entrever qué estaba pensando.

-Ya sabes… los recuerdos, la decisión de quedarme con la casa… esas cosas… - respondí aparentando una tranquilidad que estaba lejos de sentir.

La calma había abandonado mi corazón y mi mente cuando decidí quedarme dormida mecida por los latidos del corazón de Edward.

-Puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea que te preocupa. – el ofrecimiento, sincero, de Edward me pareció de lo más bizarro que me había pasado en mucho tiempo.

Imaginarme explicándole al propio Edward las fantasías que mi imaginativa mente había creado sobre nuestra imposible relación durante más de diez años era realmente gracioso.

-¿De qué te ríes? – volvió a preguntar curioso.

Esta vez sí supe identificar su gesto. Tenía esa mirada que me dedicaba desde mis primeros días aquí… como si yo fuera un ser extraño que le llamaba la atención.

-Nada. Ha sido un día duro y ya no sé ni qué hago. – Disimulé. - ¿Necesitas algo más? – pregunté por cortesía dispuesta a salir por la puerta en cuanto me dijera que no.

-Pasa un buen fin de semana. – me deseó abriéndome la puerta de mi despacho.

-Sigo pudiendo abrir mis propias puertas. – le dije recordando nuestra particular broma.

-Y yo las seguiré abriendo mientras pueda. – me aseguró con una sonrisa de lado en la que preferí no deleitarme demasiado.

-Pasa un buen fin de semana, Edward – me despedí negando con la cabeza.

Me despedí de Sue deseándole un buen fin de semana y de Rose recordándole que nos veíamos en pocas horas.

No paré en ningún lado. Conduje derecha a mi casa.

Mi apartamento no era muy grande, pero estaba en el centro lo que me permitía estar cerca de todo. Era más bien un estudio en el que todo estaba en el mismo espacio. Sin paredes. Excepto en el lavabo. No había ningún diseñador de este planeta que pudiera convencerme de renunciar a esas cuatro paredes de intimidad.

Estaba decorado con una mezcla un poco bohemia e industrial de muebles que había recopilado a lo largo de estos años de vivir sola. Algunos los había encontrado en anticuarios, otros los compré en mercadillos, algunos los tomé prestados indefinidamente de casa de Charlie o Esme, incluso había una mesita de café que Alice y yo rescatamos de la basura y nos encargamos de lijar y pintar. No podía considerarse el diseño más prolijo de restauración pero el resultado fue bueno teniendo en cuenta que no teníamos ni idea de lo que estábamos haciendo y pasamos un rato genial haciéndolo juntas.

Aún tenía parte de la sala ocupada por la gran mesa, llena de papeles, que había comprado cuando había establecido aquí la base de mi pequeña editorial. Algún día tendría que desmontarla y deshacerme de todo el material. Pero eso sería otro día, cuando estuviera preparada o no estuviera en este estado de permanente cansancio.

Me metí en la bañera para tomar un baño relajante y tener una tarde dedicada única y exclusivamente a mí. Me bañé acompañada de buena música y una copa de vino blanco bien frío.

Me maquillé discretamente pero con la voluntad de hacer algo más que tapar mis ojeras producidas por el insomnio. Había pasado muchos meses envuelta en tristeza y trabajo. No me había dado cuenta de cuanto necesitaba este tiempo para quererme.

Busqué una falda azul preciosa que Alice me había regalado de su nueva colección y que aún no había estrenado y la combiné con una blusa blanca ajustada que dejaba mis hombros al descubierto. Unas sencillas sandalias que me permitieran aguantar toda la noche de pie y estuve lista para coger un taxi que me llevara hasta el restaurante en el que me esperaban mis amigas.

Cuando llegué al restaurante Alice ya estaba allí. Estaba impecable con un vestido negro que la hacía lucir como una duende peligrosa.

-Deja de dar saltitos que ya estoy aquí – le dije acercándome a ella mientras la veía botar nerviosa girando su cabeza hacía todos lados esperándonos.

-¡Bella! – me saludó abrazándome como si hiciera una eternidad que no me veía y no tan solo unos días.

-Yo también te quiero Alice – bromeé apretándola con fuerza.

-Espero que no te moleste que invitara a Rose a nuestra noche de chicas. – se disculpó nuevamente.

Alice nunca había sido muy dada a introducir a nadie en nuestra amistad así que si lo había hecho con Rose era porque realmente le caía bien. Y yo no tenía nada que objetar, estaba encantada con mi nueva jefa de departamento.

-Por supuesto que me molesta. ¿¡Se puede saber qué pasó por tu cabeza¡? – le tomé el pelo.

Alice me miró confundida.

-¡Claro que no me importa! – sin poder mantener mucho más rato la seriedad.

-¡Idiota me has asustado! – me dijo dándome un manotazo en el brazo.

-Solo prométeme que mantendrás a Emmet lejos durante esta noche – le advertí seriamente sin confiar en que sus ansias de celestina hubieran cesado tan fácilmente.

-¡Oh vamos! – Se quejó pero acabó asintiendo con su cabeza, no sin quejarse un poco antes. La conocía demasiado bien….- Emmet y tú vais a encontrar pareja antes de que acabe el año. Marca mis palabras. –sentenció sin darse por vencida en esta particular cruzada. – Pero vale, esta noche es solo noche de chicas – prometió levantando su meñique que no tardé en enlazar con el mío.

-Esa es la clase de gente que me gusta – Rose nos sorprendió abrazándonos a cada una con un brazo. - ¡Hoy mandamos nosotras! – exclamó divertida.

La cena pasó rapidísimo poniéndonos al día de nuestras vidas. Ya habíamos quedado varias veces con Rose, casi siempre para tomar algo después de salir de trabajar o durante la hora de la comida, pero como siempre que conoces gente nueva nunca parece suficiente para ponerte al día. No pude evitar alguna que otra patada por parte de Alice cuando Rose nos contó que estaba soltera desde que descubrió que su antigua pareja la engañaba o que su vecino llevaba varios meses insistiendo en salir con ella que había tenido que inventar que era lesbiana para conseguir que la dejara tranquila.

Continuamos la noche en un local de copas en el que también había una pequeña pista de baile dónde el DJ pinchaba la música que podías escuchar en todas las listas de moda. Sin ninguna duda era el lugar al que ir si querías estar al día de lo que se llevaba en la ciudad. Medio Seattle se apiñaba en la puerta para entrar.

No había dado ni dos pasos en su interior cuando divisé a James Witherdale, del departamento comercial. Rose y yo rodamos los ojos lamentando nuestra mala suerte. De todas las personas que trabajaban en Swan's nos teníamos que topar con uno de los seres más despreciables que teníamos en nómina. Pasamos de largo intentando pasar desapercibidas a su mirada.

-Parece mentira que compartas genes con Edward – bromeó Rose con Alice mientras esperábamos en la barra a que nos sirvieran unos cocteles excesivamente caros para lo que contenían. – Es un poco estirado – se explicó ante la sorpresa de Alice, quien era la mayor defensora de las virtudes de su hermano mayor, pero eso era algo que ya descubriría Rose solita para mi diversión. – Aunque admito que cuando lo conoces un poco y quita esa pose de sabelotodo se nota que se preocupa por la empresa y por ti. –añadió mirándome.

Esa concesión que hizo para aplacar a Alice, quien sonreía gustosa, era completamente aleatoria. Rose sabía hacerlo mejor que eso.

-¿Por mí? – pregunté intentando que mi mente recordara, a pesar del alcohol, que no jugara nunca al póker con ella. No sabía mentir creíblemente.

Le podía comprar la preocupación de Edward por la empresa. Lo otro ya era más discutible.

-Eres casi como un ser mitológico en contabilidad desde que se enteraron de la discusión que tuvieron Los Royals por no sé qué cosa de un ascensor contigo…. – explicó sin darle mucha importancia - ¿Os podéis creer que los llamen Royals? – añadió con una mueca de asco. Mientras seguidamente iba repartiendo nuestras bebidas que finalmente habían llegado.

¿Edward y Jessica habían discutido por mí? Por las palabras de Rose entendía que fue después de mi nada agradable encuentro con su chica en el ascensor pero no me imaginaba cómo pudo llegar a pasar. Era una pena que Rose hubiera cambiado tan rápido de tema sin añadir nada más, se notaría demasiado si le preguntaba algo y no quería que activar el botón de "Bella tienes que admitir que estás enamorada de Edward" que tenía Alice. Estaba muy tranquila esta noche para alterarla de esa manera, y más voluntariamente.

Miré a Alice que no parecía sorprendida por lo que acababa de explicar Rose. Añadí otra nota mental para preguntarle en otra ocasión a mi amiga sobre todo esto.

-Mi relación con Edward se limita a la empresa… Es diferente con Alice. – maticé sin intervenir mucho más.

Rose tampoco dijo nada más, se limitó a asentir mientras bebía tranquila su mojito. Alice hizo una mueca ante mis palabras con sus perfectos labios rojos que ignoré como hacía siempre que su hermano se entrometía en una de nuestras conversaciones.

-En todo caso… ¡Brindemos por nosotras y esta nueva amistad! – interrumpió Alice recuperando su chispeante humor mientras estiraba su cabeza en busca del camarero.

Si hace unos días tenía solamente una ligera sospecha, a estas alturas de la noche no me cabía ninguna duda; Alice tramaba algo.

Ella no era tan comprensiva y menos cuando Edward y yo estábamos en la misma ecuación. Pero fuera lo que fuera que estaba motivando este extraño comportamiento por parte de mi amiga no tenía ninguna intención de pararlo. Disfrutaría de esta momentánea paz. Podía vivir un poco más en la ignorancia.

Bailamos. Bebimos. Bailamos. Bebimos un poco más. Coqueteamos inocentemente con algunos chicos y no tan inocente con otros.

Esto último únicamente Rose y yo.

Pasamos una gran noche despreocupadas de todo lo que cargábamos sobre de nuestros hombros. Éramos solo tres amigas pasando un rato agradable sin preocupaciones.

Cuando ya estábamos saliendo vi a Ángela Webber, con la que solía trabajar en mi editorial, hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de ella, me acerqué gustosa a saludarla. Ángela me insistió en que me quedara un rato con ella ara recuperar los viejos tiempos y ponernos al día, así que no me pude negar. Intenté convencer a Alice y Rose que alargaran un poco más su noche pero estaban muy cansadas y como estaba en buena compañía se fueron más tranquilas.

-Tienes buen aspecto. – Me dijo Ángela sincera mirándome evaluativamente.

Supongo que el habernos visto por última vez en el funeral de Charlie ponía el listón fácil.

-Gracias. Hago lo que puedo para mantenerme en forma, me ha costado adaptarme al nuevo ritmo de los grandes empresarios pero lo conseguiré – comenté mientras le pedía al camarero una nueva ronda. Esta vez decidí pedirme un cóctel libre de alcohol, ya había tomado demasiado por esta noche.

Ángela no pudo llegar a contestar. Antes de escuchar su voz, su olor a excesiva colonia masculina llegó a mí, crispando mis nervios. Poniéndome en alerta.

-Vaya, esto sí es un verdadero placer…. Poder encontrarnos fuera de la oficina. – escuché la voz de James pegada a mi espalda interrumpiendo la charla con mi amiga.

Temblé de desagrado.

¿¡Algún día dejaría de tener tanta mala suerte?!

Había conseguido evitarlo durante todo el tiempo que estuve aquí con las chicas pero justamente ahora, cuando mi noche estaba a punto de llegar a su fin, me lo topaba.

-Hola James – Saludé sin muchos ánimos dándome a vuelta.

-No sabía si acercarme a saludar pero ya que nunca hemos tenido la oportunidad de vernos a solas fuera de nuestras responsabilidades he pensado que sería un buen momento para conocernos de otra manera. – se disculpó falsamente por su interrupción.

Llevaba escrito en la frente con luces de neón que esto era una decisión tomada con premeditación, no descartaba que con el fin de fastidiarme la noche.

Quizás solo era mi desconfianza nata pero me caía tan mal que era incapaz de ver buenas intenciones en nada que saliera de él.

-Bella, ahora vuelvo – se disculpó Ángela supongo que queriéndonos dejar un rato a solas malinterpretando la situación.

Mi suerte solo hacía que mejorar, pensé irónicamente.

-¿Qué quieres James? – le pregunté sin ganas de jugar a lo que fuera que se trajera entre manos.

No era idiota y sabía que me tenía en pésima consideración así que no me tragaba tanta amabilidad de su parte. Si no me respetaba como su igual en el trabajo no me interesaba conocerlo fuera.

-Oh vamos Bella… - dijo acercándose más a mí. –

Intenté separarme pero sus manos me retuvieron sujetándome de la cadera.

-Suéltame – Advertí seria pero no me hizo caso. – Hablo en serio, James. – repetí y esta vez sí se alejó aunque no lo suficiente para mi gusto.

-Que tengamos puntos de vista diferentes en la empresa no significa que no podamos tener otras muchas cosas en común… - me dijo en un tono que si pretendía ser sexy solo me revolvía el estómago pero a base de arcadas.

-No es algo que pretenda descubrir –corté su pedorreta.

-Está bien… Aun así… Un brindis por la prosperidad de Swan's sí lo aceptas, ¿no? –me provocó con ese tono que en tan solo unos segundos había aprendido a odiar.

Acepté esperando que eso le hiciera alejarse.

James pidió dos chupitos y los tomamos rápidamente. Necesitaba que se fuera o acabaría redactando de mi puño y letra su despido y firmando con mi pluma más cara la indemnización. Cada dólar que costara lo daría por bien invertido.

-Espero volver a encontrarme contigo pronto. – dijo justo antes de dejar un beso en mi mejilla. Lo paré antes de que pudiera ir a más. Estaba mucho más cerca de mi boca de lo que se considera educado.

-No vuelvas a tocarme. No vuelvas a besarme. Nunca te he dado permiso para que lo hicieras. – le advertí divisando a mi amiga volver del baño.

No me gustaba que me tocaran sin mi permiso y más un ser tan despreciable como James. Mi piel ya había soportado demasiados seres ruines.

James se fue sin hacer o decir nada más, lo cual agradecí. Lo debería haber hecho mucho antes.

La vuelta de Ángela me fue bien para olvidar el encuentro con James. Estuve un rato con ella, poniéndonos al día, aunque no tardé mucho en irme.

Aun así rozaban las cinco de la mañana cuando llegué a mi apartamento.

Apagué mi teléfono para que nadie me molestara.

Planeaba dormir hasta el renacer de mi próxima vida.

**.**

**[**]**

**.**

**NA: **

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Cuánto os desquician estos dos y su incapacidad para entenderse? Jajaaja Espero que no me odies mucho… Solo os puedo decir que sí hay varios detalles (o pistas) de las cuales podemos deducir cositas… ¿Alguna apuesta?

Puede parecer que van lentos pero avanzan… Las que me habéis leído otras veces sabéis que me gusta tomarme mi tiempo.

**LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN SERÁ EL VIERNES QUE VIENE. **

Nos leemos en el próximo,

Muchos saludos!


	11. Eres un misterio

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y A LA SAGA ****CREPÚSCULO****.**

**.**

**¡Hoooola de nuevo! **

**Vengo una semana más alucinada por todo el cariño que me dais. Volvemos a tener una pequeña familia pendiente de estos cabezotas Edward y Bella… Con este fic intento sacar tiempo para responderos vuestras reviews pero igualmente quiero daros las gracias por aquí una vez más. **

**No me enrollo más y os dejo con Bella… O en nuestra particular cuenta atrás EL CAPITULO PREVIO AL EPOV! ¿Seréis capaces de aguantar una semana?... ;)**

**.**

**ERES UN MISTERIO**

**BPOV**

.

Pasaban de las dos del mediodía del sábado cuando me desperté.

Mi cabeza dolía bastante debido a todo el alcohol de anoche y la música alta, pero las horas de sueño parecían haber amortiguado el golpe de lo que podría haber sido una nueva resaca de mi vida adulta. Al parecer era verdad eso que decían que a medida que te acercas peligrosamente a los treinta es más difícil recuperarse de una noche de fiesta.

Cuando me levanté de la cama mi estómago se quejó. Definitivamente había tomado demasiadas copas anoche.

Me preparé un baño con una de las muchas bolas de lavanda que tanto me gustaban y me relajé en cuanto me sumergí en el agua caliente. Conseguí mantener la mente en blanco y aunque me gustaría pensar que fue gracias a mi maestría en el arte de la meditación, seguramente se debía a una mezcla entre el cansancio y el alcohol.

Me servía, por ahora.

Como no tenía ganas de cocinar pedí comida a domicilio. Puse le televisión y me dediqué a cambiar de canal a la vez que intentaba buscar la mejor postura en mi sofá hasta que me quedé dormida.

Me despertó el sonido del timbre que estaba siendo aporreado sin piedad.

-¡Ya voy! – chillé mientras iba a trompicones hasta la puerta un poco adormilada aún.

Cuando abrí me encontré a Edward furioso y a Alice, junto con Jasper, con cara de preocupación a su lado.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Acaso una apocalipsis zombie había invadido la ciudad? No le veía otra explicación a que Edward estuviera en mi casa y mucho menos a la cara que traían los tres.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? – le pregunté bajito a Alice cuando Edward entró a mi piso casi derribándome en el camino sin esperar a ser invitado.

-No contestabas al teléfono – respondió mi amiga en un susurro igual que el mío como explicación… que a mí se me quedaba un poco corta.

Edward no nos dejó tiempo para más aclaraciones.

-¿¡Se puede saber en qué coño pensabas?! – me gritó mientras daba vueltas por mi salón como un león enjaulado.

Noté como Jasper y Alice se acercaban a mi disimuladamente, seguro avecinando una nueva discusión entre Edward y yo.

-No sé a lo que te refieres pero si has venido a mi casa a chillarme como un energúmeno, te puedes ir por dónde has venido. – le repliqué enfadada.

Era la primera vez que Edward estaba en mi casa y no era la manera más respetuosa de tratarme, especialmente cuando se había colado en ella sin ser invitado.

-Si te dignaras a responder las llamadas no estaría aquí chillándote como un energúmeno. – me dijo acercándose a mí hasta quedar prácticamente tocándonos.

Su rostro chillaba lo enfadado que estaba.

Pues bien, éramos dos.

No entendía nada pero ni su tono, ni sus palabras me gustaban ni un pelo.

-Bella estoy al límite. No juegues con mi paciencia. – me advirtió volviéndose a acercar, si es que eso era posible.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué me hablaba así? ¿Por qué no se separaba de mí?

-¿Bella has leído los medios digitales esta mañana? – intervino con calma Jasper, parando la extraña batalla que habíamos creado Edward y yo.

Tardé en concentrarme en Jasper. No quería ser yo la que perdiera esta guerra de miradas con mi subdirector.

-No. – le contesté finalmente a mi amigo intentando poner un poco de cordura y no dejarme llevar por mis instintos.

-Mejor preparo un poco de café. – dijo Alice en un tono que no me gustó demasiado. Estaba nerviosa y extrañamente callada. Eso nunca auguraba algo bueno – Intenta que no se arranquen los ojos mientras tanto. – le pidió a su novio mientras nos miraba a Edward y a mi amenazadoramente.

Controlé mis ganas de volver a discutir con Edward que me surgieron en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un segundo. Les indiqué a los dos que me siguieran al sofá aunque teniendo en cuenta las dimensiones de mi apartamento era imposible que se perdieran.

-Veo que aún no has dicho adiós a tu editorial. – comentó Edward fríamente mirando la gran mesa llena de papeles.

-Edward – le llamé haciendo que fijara sus ojos verdes en mí. Mi criptonita. – Estoy al límite, no juegues con mi paciencia. – le advertí usando sus propias palabras.

Nos sentamos en el sofá mientras escuchábamos a Alice remover cosas en la cocina. Sabía dónde guardaba todas mis cosas así que no tenía que preocuparme por encontrar un desastre cuando volviera a mi cocina.

Miré a Jasper que seguía tenso, pero aún así me regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora. No tenía ninguna duda que lo que fuera que pasaba no era demasiado bueno.

¿Por qué estaban los tres de ese humor extraño?

¿Por qué ese interés repentino en que leyera las noticias?

Pasé mi mirada por Edward. Parecía más relajado. Su vista escudriñaba todo mi apartamento. Quizás solo estuviera entretenido y su tranquilidad no era tal. Por experiencia sabía que Edward no se calmaba tan rápido después de una discusión.

Me preguntaba en qué estaría pensando. Edward nunca había estado aquí antes y juraría que el otro día en casa de Charlie fue la primera vez que había entrado a una habitación que me hubiera pertenecido.

Seguramente no era a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Para él esto debía ser algo más parecido a una caja de cerillas llena de cosas viejas que no combinaban entre si que un hogar.

Nunca había estado en la casa de Edward, ni tan siquiera tenía la más mínima idea de dónde vivía. Sabía por su familia que se había mudado hace poco a una casa dejando su dúplex alquilado en el centro de la ciudad. Podría imaginarme que su casa estaba decorada con muebles sobrios y elegantes de estilo clásico, de esos que salen siempre en las revistas de decoración.

-Aquí está el café… - canturreó Alice portando una bandeja con nuestras tazas y unas galletas que me preguntaba dónde las habría encontrado.

Edward se levantó a ayudar a su hermana. Esperé a que todo estuviera servido para volver a abrir la caja de Pandora.

-Bien…- comencé cortando la paz momentánea. - ¿Quién de los tres va a explicarme de qué va todo esto? – pregunté soltando todo el aire que contenía dentro de mi cuerpo, preparándome para el desastre.

-Anoche… - comenzó a hablar Alice mientras su mano apretaba la rodilla de Edward para que no fuera él quien lo hiciera. – Cuando nos fuimos Rose y yo… ¿Pasó algo? – preguntó cautelosamente.

-Estuve con Ángela tomando algo poniéndonos al día… nada del otro mundo. – respondí sin entender nada.

-¿Ángela? – preguntó incrédulo Edward mientras la ira volvía a sus ojos.

\- Sí, Ángela… No sabía que tenía que pasaros un informe sobre con quien salgo o dejo de salir. Mucho menos lo que hago cada noche. – me defendí cada vez más enfadada.

-Parece que tu amiga tiene un gran parecido con nuestro comercial – gruñó Edward mientras me enseñaba en su Smartphone una foto de James y mía en el local de anoche.

Lo cogí.

"**LA HEREDERA DEL IMPERIO SWAN SE DIVIERTE RODEADA DE HOMBRES Y ALCOHOL"**

Se podía leer en grandes letras negras el titular que acompañaba a varias fotos mías y de James. Por el ángulo en el que habían sido tomadas nuestra actitud parecía mucho más íntima de lo que realmente fue. Habían aprovechado todos los momentos en los que se había acercado más a mí.

El artículo estaba lleno de palabras sensacionalistas y machistas que juzgaban mi actitud pero no la del hombre que salía en las fotos conmigo, con el que aparentemente había pasado una noche de desenfreno.

-Todo esto es mentira y me ofende que vengáis aquí a pedirme explicaciones, porque aunque fuera verdad, no os incumbe. – me defendí molesta, no tanto con Alice o Jasper, sino con la prensa y los gritos de Edward.

-Bella no hemos venido porque nos parezca mal – intervino Jasper a la vez que Edward se levantaba para volver a dar vueltas por mi sala. – Sino porque las redes sociales lo están comentando y al final todo lleva al mismo lugar…

-Swan's Networks – acabé por él cayendo en la realidad.

-Iba a decir que a tu seguridad – acabó Jasper pero mi cabeza ya estaba en otro lado.

Lamentablemente mis actos ya no me repercutían solamente a mí sino a cientos de familias que trabajan en mi empresa, a la que estaba perjudicando con estas noticias.

Por desgracia vivíamos en un mundo en el que las mujeres no podíamos vivir nuestra soltería con la misma libertad que algunos hombres, mucho menos si quieres hacerte respetar como mujer de negocios.

-¿Cuánto? – pregunté buscando por primera vez a Edward.

-De momento solo son rumores y algún que otro critico económico sin mucha importancia por sus perfiles personales – explicó Edward entendiendo perfectamente que le estaba preguntando por las consecuencias de la noticia.

-¿Deberíamos hacer algo al respecto? – le pedí consejo sabiendo que él tenía mucha más experiencia que yo.

-No creo que nos afecte mucho… pero deberíamos prepáranos para las más que probables consecuencias… - me advirtió aunque no sabía a qué se refería, era la primera vez que protagonizaba este tipo de noticias. – La prensa a las puertas de la empresa nunca es bueno y no creo que les cueste mucho descubrir que la pareja de moda trabaja en la misma empresa. – se explicó haciéndome enfadar.

-¡No es mi pareja! – le grité.

-Para ellos sí, así que ves asumiendo que lo darán por hecho… - respondió tan cortante como el filo de un cuchillo.

-Se les pasará… En unos días encontraran algo más interesante – contraataqué ignorando sus palabras para no volver a discutir.

-Mientras no sigas siendo tú ese interés. – gruñó hiriéndome con sus palabras.

-Di lo que tengas que decir Edward, pero no te olvides que ya me insultaste una vez. No habrá una segunda. – le advertí dolida.

El rostro de Edward perdió el color por unos segundos.

-¿A qué te refieres Bella? – preguntó Alice confundida por mis palabras.

-Nada, no es nada, Alice – le contesté. Ese desafortunado recuerdo quedaría entre Edward y yo.

-¿Podéis dejarnos a solas? – Preguntó Edward con voz grave, demostrando que era una petición que no admitiría un no como respuesta.

Alice dudaba mirándonos a ambos sin saber qué hacer. Asentí en silencio. Aun así fue Jasper quien tuvo que arrastrarla a regañadientes fuera de mi apartamento.

Escuché la puerta cerrarse.

Edward y yo seguíamos de pie, uno frente al otro, en silencio. Ninguno de los dos parecíamos querer ser el primero en romper la quietud.

Edward tomó mi mano con suavidad, casi con miedo.

Quería soltarme de su agarre.

Quería echarlo de mi casa, a la que había entrado como un huracán sin permiso. Su presencia aquí lo inundaba todo, haciendo de mi hogar un lugar diminuto.

Pero no lo hice. Me dejé guiar por él.

Seguía siendo una idiota que no podía dejar de pensar en los dedos de Edward enlazados con los míos.

Tiró de mí conduciéndome hasta el sofá dónde se sentó más cerca de mí de lo necesario, nuevamente.

-Nunca fue mi intención insultarte, ni ahora ni aquella noche en la playa. – confesó sin dejar de pasar su pulgar por mis nudillos. – Pierdo los nervios cuando desapareces y cuando vuelves a estar a la vista, al parecer, pierdo la capacidad de explicarme. – me dijo más nervioso y arrepentido de lo que nunca lo había visto.

-No estuve anoche con James. – aclaré sin entender muy bien porqué lo hacía. – Se acercó y me molestó un poco, pero nada más. Tomé esa bebida con él para que me dejara tranquila lo antes posible.

-Puedes salir con quien quieras. - Dijo destruyendo mis esperanzas sobre su comportamiento, nuevamente. – Pero… por favor, no vuelvas a apagar el teléfono. – me pidió con una voz extraña.

-Solo quería descansar – volví a disculparme aun sin tener claro porque lo estaba haciendo.

-Me preocupas cuando desapareces – confesó levantándome la cara con sus manos para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-No voy a volver a irme un mes y dejar la empresa tirada en la estacada. – maticé suponiendo que era lo que preocupaba a Edward mientras intentaba que no me hipnotizara su mirada.

Me costaba leer las intenciones de Edward. Entender qué pensaba o qué sentía. Nunca había compartido con él el suficiente tiempo para que dejara de ser un enigma para mí, pero sí sabía que Edward seguía teniendo miedo que lo dejara todo de golpe.

Él era quien más claro sabía que aún no había sanado, que algo en mi interior seguía roto y no me dejaba encontrarme del todo. Sus ojos reflejaban ese miedo. El miedo de que, de repente, algo fuera demasiado para mí y huyera como una cobarde.

Pero Edward Cullen estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que lo iba a tirar todo por la borda. Él no era el único que se preocupaba por Swan's.

Edward bufó negando con su cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

-Prométemelo. – pidió después de tomar aire.

-Edward… qué... – murmuré confundida por su petición.

-Bella, por favor, no discutas esto también, - bufó.

-No pararé mi teléfono. – prometí entre dientes concediéndole ese deseo.

Edward alzó sus cejas demandante.

-¿Ahora? – pregunté sorprendida por la urgencia.

-Me parece un buen momento, no es como si tuvieras mucho más que hacer – me dijo acomodándose en el sofá.

-Estás muy raro Edward… Quiero decir más de lo que es habitual en ti. – gruñí mientras me dirigía a mi habitación dónde mi teléfono debía estar tirado en algún lugar.

Volví a la sala mientras encendía en aparato. Estaba lleno de mensajes y llamadas perdidas.

Edward volvía a estar mirando mi antigua mesa llena de documentos de la editorial.

-¿Ves algo interesante? – pregunté sorprendiéndolo. Al menos tuvo la decencia de parecer arrepentido.

-A veces cuando estás en la empresa tengo la sensación que es una cárcel para ti… - comenzó a hablar distraído cogiendo algunos de los papeles que tenía al alcance. – Me pregunto si llegarás a sentirte en Swan's como en casa… Si llegarás a quererlo por algo más que por ser la empresa de Charlie. – acabó mirándome como si me fuera a romper.

-No voy a dejar a la empresa de mi padre en la estacada. – demandé.

Edward tiró la hoja que había cogido como si quemara. Así era él, volátil. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había enfadado conmigo desde que llegó a mi casa.

-¿Alguna vez vas a querer entenderme? – se quejó.

-Para que la gente nos entienda debemos explicarnos – le contesté harta de que siempre le diera la vuelta a todo lo que decía.

-Ven… - volvió a coger mi mano para sentarnos de nuevo en el sofá. – Sé que no nos vas a dejar en la estacada, me preocupa mucho más que cuatro meses después de tu llegada sigue siendo la empresa de tu padre o el despacho de Charlie - me explicó suavemente como si no quisiera asustarme. – Solo quiero que lo sientas tuyo. – acabó mientras ponía un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja robándome el aliento con su gesto más que con las palabras que acababa de pronunciar.

-Cada vez que hago algo por mi cuenta me siento un poco más merecedora de reclamar ese lugar como mío – le expliqué. Quería que me entendiera, al menos en esto. – Me hace sentir que me estoy ganando mi puesto y no que me lo han regalado solo por ser hija de Charlie.

-Vaya, lo hubieras dicho antes y hubiera pensando mil maneras de hacerte trabajar en proyectos para que los sintieras tuyos. – bromeó. Parecía más tranquilo.

-Olvidas que yo soy la jefa. Soy yo quien debería asignarte proyectos a ti. – le dije subiendo los pies al sofá sintiéndome cómoda.

Él solo rodó los ojos reclinándose también.

-No me fio de James. No creo que tenga buenas intenciones. – dijo rompiendo el silencio que nos había envuelto.

-Yo tampoco – coincidí con él. Una sonrisa le cubrió la cara.

Lamenté que mis dotes artísticas fueran completamente nulas porque la imagen que tenía delante de mí era digna de ser retratada. Edward era guapísimo en cualquier estado pero cuando sonreía podía hacer temblar a cualquiera por todo el atractivo que desprendía.

-Cuando vi las fotos supe que no podías haber tenido algo con él. – aclaró volviéndome a hacer sentir como una idiota por pensar que su preocupación era por mí. – Pero después no contestabas al teléfono y pensé que algo malo podría haberte pasado. – aclaró más tranquilo, - James no tiene escrúpulos, no me gusta que esté cerca tuyo. - Acabó sorprendiéndome con su confesión.

Mi corazón se paró unos segundos al escuchar esas palabras para continuar latiendo tan rápido como el aleteó de un colibrí.

Sabía que debía decirle algo, aunque fuera agradecerle su preocupación pero las palabras no me salían, me costaba hilar algo con coherencia en estos momentos.

-No soy muy racional cuando se trata de ti o de Alice – se explicó volviéndome a traer de un plumazo a la tierra.

Solo esperaba que no saliera con el _cliché _ de que era como una hermana para él. Aún no había superado que se autoproclamara mi amigo para añadir esto a la lista.

-Nos tocará hacernos a la idea. No podemos despedirlo por intentar ligar conmigo en el bar de moda, por muy trillada que fuera su estrategia.– dije intentando disimular el efecto de sus palabras.

Edward perdió la calma nuevamente. Se movió nervioso como si de repente mi sofá estuviera hecho de piedra.

-Deberíamos hacer una fiesta con nuestros clientes… Podríamos aprovechar para presentar nuestras novedades. Nos servirá para salir en la prensa con algo que controlamos y nos beneficia. – propuso descolocándome con el repentino cambio de tema.

-¿Una fiesta? – boqueé aun sin entender de dónde había salido todo esto.

¿Cómo habíamos pasado de hablar de la desconfianza que James nos transmitía a dar una fiesta?

-Sí, además no hemos hecho ningún acto oficial para presentarte como nueva jefa de Swan's. – continuó defendiendo su plan.

-Si lo ves tan claro… ¡Daremos una fiesta! – acabé claudicando sumiéndonos en el silencio. Era tenso aunque aparentemente tranquilo.

-Debería irme. – anunció interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Asentí en silencio levantándome para acompañarlo a la puerta.

Caminamos en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos que debido a las dimensiones de mi apartamento no llegaron a ser muy profundos. La escasez de metros no daba para más.

-Tienes una casa muy bonita. – alabó Edward parado en la puerta dando una ojeada por encima de mi cabeza. Edward era bastante más alto que yo, lo cual nunca me había dejado espiarlo con tranquilidad. ¿Cómo se puede disimular si casi debía dislocarme el cuello para verle la cara?

-Gracias. – Dije escuetamente, algo cohibida por su evaluación a mi espacio personal. Dejarlo entrar era como si le dejara ver dentro de mí.

-Siento haberme presentado sin invitación y, también, la manera en que lo hice. – se disculpó volviendo a aparecer arrepentido. Este Edward era nuevo para mí.

-No pasa nada. – decidí ser amable y disculparle.

Edward se giró para marcharse pero no dio ni dos pasos cuando volvió hasta mí.

-Nunca me invitaste a venir. – no era un reclamo, más bien parecía un lamento.

-No tenemos esa clase de relación. – contesté un poco incomoda con este giro que había dado nuestra conversación.

-Teníamos. – me corrigió volviendo a levantar mi rostro. – Nunca has venido a mi casa. ¿Sabes siquiera dónde vivo? – preguntó sin soltarme.

Negué la cabeza.

-¿Te has preguntado alguna vez que hubiera pasado si hubiéramos tenido una relación normal? – preguntó volviéndome a congelar con sus palabras.

¿Por qué me hacía esto?

Para él todo era muy fácil, pero en mi caso era mi corazón el que estaba en juego. No quería escuchar sus preguntas sobre algo que nunca fue pero me había pasado toda la vida anhelando.

No quería que me tocara de la forma que acariciaba mi cara, como si fuera algo que no pudiera dejar de hacer.

No quería que sus ojos me atraparan, una y otra vez, demostrándome lo débil que era ante él.

Negué en silencio. Dudaba que mis palabras lo convencieran de esta mentira.

-No, claro que no. – Reaccionó arrepentido soltándome. A pesar de lo mucho que me costaba entender a Edward esta vez lo pude leer con claridad. – Nos vemos mañana en casa de mis padres – se despidió.

Esta vez no dio media vuelta.

Cerré la puerta quedándome sola.

Miré mi reloj comprobando que habían pasado más de dos horas desde que se habían presentado en mi casa sin avisar acabando con la paz de mi sábado. Eso era lo que había necesitado Edward para impregnar mi casa con su olor.

Iba a volverme loca intentando descifrar a Edward e iba a romper mi corazón en el camino.

Mi teléfono vibró. Era un mensaje de Alice.

Abrí la aplicación ignorante los cientos de mensajes que tenía de ella desde esta mañana. Fui directamente al último.

"_Por favor, dime si soy hija única y qué has hecho con el cadáver de mi hermano"_

Me reí al imaginarnos a Alice y a mí arrastrando el cuerpo de Edward mientras sollozábamos tristes por su pérdida.

"_Sigue vivo. Se acaba de ir. Al parecer haremos una fiesta para contrarrestar los rumores" _

Resumí brevemente intentando distraer a mi amiga de cualquier pregunta más trascendental que tuviera sobre lo que había pasado hoy y que no estaba preparada para contestar.

"_¿Una fiesta? ¡Qué gran idea! CUÉNTAMELO TODO"_

Nada funcionaba mejor que una fiesta para distraer a Alice.

.

Subí a la empresa armada con mi fuente de energía, un té con limón y miel. Y mucha paciencia.

Intuía que hoy no iba a ser un día fácil debido al fin de semana de rumores.

El domingo me sirvió para desconectar un poco gracias a la comida con los Cullen.

Noté como Jessica intentó hacer un par de comentarios sutiles sobre las noticas que habían salido publicadas pero nadie le dio coba y supongo hecho de estar en casa de sus suegros le hacía no ser tan malignamente insistente como solía ser en la empresa. Afortunadamente. Después Emmet se empeñó en llevarme a la bolera y al cine para que no pasara toda la tarde en casa dando vueltas a las dichosas publicaciones. Alice y Jasper no se unieron porque mi amiga estaba demasiado ocupada organizando la fiesta sorpresa de su hermano. Nos había invitado a pasar la tarde en su casa, pero no tenía ninguna intención de que Edward ocupara más tiempo del que ya lo hacía en mi pensamiento.

Me costó salir del ascensor cuando las puertas se abrieron.

Temía las miradas de los trabajadores y sus murmullos, pero no me podía quedar encerrada eternamente. Caminé saludando con una sonrisa a quien me encontraba por el camino, aparentando serenidad, como si no hubiera llenado las portadas de los medios digitales durante cuarenta y ocho horas.

-¿Se puede saber qué narices pasó cuando nos fuimos? – me disparó a bocajarro Rose en cuanto abrí las puertas de mi despacho.

Me esperaba sentada en el sofá bebiendo un café y se levantó a la velocidad de la luz en cuanto me vio entrar. Cerré la puerta y fui hasta su lado poniéndonos cómodas.

-Ese idiota se acercó para invitarme a una copa y antes de que se fuera debieron hacernos las fotos. – le expliqué aun notando como mi enfado volvía a resurgir cuando lo pensaba.

-No me fio de él. Huele a rata de cloaca desde lejos. – confesó perdida en sus pensamientos. - ¿Crees que pudo ser él quien llamara a la prensa? Al fin y al cabo si quería acercarse a ti por qué no lo hizo antes….- preguntó haciéndome pensar.

-No lo sé pero tampoco me extrañaría. – confesé.

-No te quedes a solas con él, no me da buena espina… Te mira de una manera extraña. – me pidió cogiéndome de las manos.

-¿Os habéis puesto todos de acuerdo? – pregunté recordando la insistencia de Edward quien había usado casi las mismas palabras. Rose me miró confusa. – Edward… - aclaré. Asintió sin más como si eso fuera explicación de todo.

-Por cierto, ¡Vamos a dar una fiesta! – anuncié intentando eliminar este ambiente triste en que estábamos sumidas.

-¿Otra? – preguntó confundida.

-¿Qué otra? – le devolví la pregunta igual de extrañada que ella.

-Jessica me ha invitado a una fiesta la semana que viene, al parecer es el cumpleaños de Edward. – me explicó – Está invitando a media empresa, supongo que pronto tocará tu turno. – continuó al ver que no decía nada.

Esto no iba a acabar bien. A Alice no le iba a gustar nada esta fiesta.

No solía ser una gran admiradora de los acontecimientos de la sociedad a la que pertenecíamos. Todos los actos que deberían ser familiares acababan siendo un motivo de gran celebración, la cual a su vez era la excusa perfecta para asentar negocios. Y el cumpleaños de Edward, desde que había entrado a trabajar en Swan's, era uno de esos acontecimientos.

Nos vimos interrumpidas por unos toques en la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar? – escuchamos la voz estrambótica de Jessica acabar con mi paz.

Me preguntaba seriamente si se puede ser alérgico a un timbre de voz… porque definitivamente mis tímpanos no soportaban el de Jessica.

-Hablando del demonio… - susurró Rose tan bajito que solo yo la pude escuchar. – Os dejo a solas. – anunció levantándose. – No tardes mucho en volver a tu trabajo, hay mucho que hacer. – le advirtió a Jessica cuando pasaba por su lado antes de salir cerrando la puerta.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – le pregunté dirigiéndome a mi asiento indicándole que tomara asiento en una de las dos sillas que quedaban al otro lado de la mesa.

-Le he preparado una fiesta sorpresa a Edward para su cumpleaños. – asentí sin decir nada. – Quería invitarte. Es la primera vez que no la organizan mis suegros y no quería que eso fuera un impedimento para que no fueras. – acabó maliciosamente. No me pasó desapercibido la manera nada sutil en la que se había referido a Esme y Carlise.

Mensaje recibido, nuevamente.

Edward Cullen era suyo.

Siempre había tenido la sospecha que la insistencia de Esme en celebrar el cumpleaños de su más que adulto hijo era su particular manera de asegurarse que no podría inventarme ninguna excusa para no acudir. No tenía corazón para negarle algo a Esme.

Al parecer no era la única que lo pensaba.

-¿Lo sabe Alice? – pregunté ignorando todo lo que había dicho.

-Aún no he podido hablar con ella. – me contestó como si ayer no hubiera pasado toda la mañana en compañía de su cuñada. Como si no supiera que Alice llevaba semanas preparando algo.

-Ya me imagino…- murmuré irónicamente.

-Edward no es propiedad de su hermana, no voy a pedir perdón ni permiso para prepárale una fiesta a mi chico. – se defendió orgullosa y posesiva.

-A mí eso me da igual pero no creo que dejar que Alice trabaje durante semanas para nada sea muy considerado de tu parte. – defendí a mi amiga molesta por esta jugarreta.

-Yo también he trabajado duro. – volvió a defenderse caprichosamente. – No sé por qué no me preguntó en primer lugar.

-No voy a discutir contigo Jessica. – intenté zanjar el tema un poco harta de escuchar sus excusas y su voz. Especialmente su voz.

-Por supuesto, tú siempre estás dispuesta a despreciarme para defender a tu amiga. – vomito un poco más de su odio.

-Adiós Jessica. – dije señalando la puerta.

La ira de Alice no tardó en llegar.

Usó palabras que no sabía ni que eran consideradas un insulto, y a pesar de que Jessica no se lo merecía, apacigüe el humor de mi amiga, haciéndole ver que lo importante era su hermano y no quien organizara la fiesta.

Los días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Por suerte, los rumores sobre mi noche de desenfreno no tardaron en disiparse, aunque intentaba mantener un perfil bajo para que nada pudiera volver a llamar la atención de los medios que estuvieron, eso sí, varios días rondando la puerta de la empresa cargados de sus cámaras y micrófonos.

La preparación de la fiesta de la empresa estaba en marcha. Se celebraría a la vuelta de las vacaciones de verano, para darnos tiempo a organizarlo debidamente y que las invitaciones llegaran a todo el mundo que queríamos que asistieran.

Entre preparativos y nuevos proyectos las horas del día pasaban sin darme tregua.

Edward se había tomado muy seriamente eso de aumentar mi implicación en la empresa porque un día llegó a mi despacho cargado de carpetas con nuevos proyectos pendientes de estudio. Llevábamos desde entonces quedándonos hasta tarde, nuevamente.

Todos esos proyectos, debido a la muerte de papá y el cambio de dirección, habían estado parados debido a que las prioridades habían cambiado temporalmente y ahora había muchas propuestas a las que dar respuesta. Algunas noches Rose se había unido a nosotros pero la mayoría de los días éramos él y yo solos con la única compañía de comida para llevar y un montón de papeles.

-¿Vino? – pregunté al ver que entre nuestro pedido de sushi una botella fría de vino blanco. - ¿Pretendes emborracharme para que firme algo que no debería? – bromeé con él mientras iba sacando los paquetes de comida y los colocaba encima de la mesa que quedaba delante del sofá.

Ambos estábamos sentados en el suelo.

El primer día que nos tuvimos que quedar hasta tarde rodeados de proyectos de los que no entendía mucho me saqué los zapatos y me senté en el suelo huyendo de la formalidad de la empresa en la que llevaba todo el día encerrada. Ya que teníamos que quedarnos a trabajar fuera de horas, al menos, estaría cómoda. Edward no me dijo nada, sólo me miró de esa manera a la que ya me había acostumbrado y me imitó, librándose también de su americana y su corbata.

Edward me observaba de una manera que no supe descifrar.

-Pensaba que confiabas en mi criterio. – dijo finalmente pasándome unos palillos mientras yo acababa de rellenar nuestros platillos de soja.

-He estado pensando y creo que lo mejor es comenzar con éste. – le dije mientras le pasaba un dossier con la propuesta que más me había gustado. – Es muy sólido y, además, tiene una visión respetuosa con el medio ambiente. Creo que es bueno que nos impliquemos en ese tipo de políticas. – argumenté, no quería que pensara que tomaba las decisiones al azar. Siempre pensaba en lo mejor para la empresa.

Poco a poco me había quitado la sensación que tenía al principio sobre Edward. Sabía que él entendía la empresa mucho mejor que yo y, a pesar de eso, no discutía mis cambios, me apoyaba. Así que había decidido apoyarme en él. Dejar que él me aconsejara en las grandes decisiones. Si daba mi consentimiento necesitaba que él también estuviera convencido del paso que íbamos a dar, sino no se haría.

-Vale. ¿Y de éste qué opinas? Deberíamos hablar primero con Rose para que nos confirmara que es viable – me preguntó pasándome otra carpeta.

Nos enfrascamos en el trabajo.

Entre vino y sushi.

Entre alguna broma y silencios tensos que nos seguían acompañando.

Entre ganas de tocarlo y el esfuerzo de evitar cualquier roce, por pequeño e inocente que pudiera ser.

-Toma – me dijo Edward pero esta vez no me dio ningún papel sino la copa llena de vino.

-Confiésalo de una vez. Me quieres emborrachar para que firme el proyecto absurdo de los noruegos – contesté riéndome mientras apoyaba mi espalda en el sofá estirando mis pies entre tanto papel desperdigado.

Edward no tardó en imitarme.

-Faltan cinco minutos para las doce. – me informó sorprendiéndome.

El tiempo había pasado volando. Normalmente no se nos hacía tan tarde pero hoy nos habíamos distraído más de la cuenta. Edward había estado especialmente debatidor. Me preguntaba si sería efecto del vino o algo que había hecho deliberadamente.

Giré mi cabeza que reposaba en el sofá hacia él. Edward hizo lo mismo encarándome.

-No te acuerdas, ¿verdad? – preguntó susurrando.

Sostuve su mirada. Esos pozos verdes de los que no podía salir.

Cogí aire antes de continuar.

-¿Tú qué crees? – respondí quedadamente como si por levantar la voz algo se fuera a romper.

-Eres un misterio para mí – admitió sorprendiéndome que pudiera sentirse igual que me sentía yo.

-Podría decir lo mismo. – confesé haciendo que una sonrisa cansada bañara su rostro. Me incorporé en cuanto vi que su mano se dirigía a mi rostro evitando su toque, una vez más.

Estaba haciendo todo lo que no debería hacer. En vez de distanciarme de él, seguía aquí quedándome a solas con él y alimentando mi estúpido corazón.

Eché un vistazo a mi reloj antes de girarme con mi copa de vino en la mano y una sonrisa, que sin ser mi mejor sonrisa, era todo lo que podía ofrecerle sin arriesgar mi corazón más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo

-Feliz cumpleaños Edward- le felicité haciendo que la más bella de las sonrisas cubriera su perfecta cara.

**[*]**

**.**

**NA: **

¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. Le tengo mucho cariño a estos capítulos… Os confieso que los escribí este verano durante un viaje por Europa. Espero que os gusten tanto como me gustó a mí escribirlos.

¿Qué pensáis? Como veis comenzamos a movernos en terreno pantanoso… Y el siguiente capítulo es el tan esperado EPOV! ¿Creéis que Edward nos sacará de dudas sobre su comportamiento que tan confusa tiene a Bella? ¿Tenéis alguna teoría vosotras?

**LA ****PRÓXIMA**** ACTUALIZACIÓN SERÁ EL VIERNES****. **

¡Nos leemos en el próximo!


	12. Entre cumpleaños y confesiones

**0DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y A LA SAGA**

**CREPÚSCULO****.**

**¡Hoooola de nuevo!**

**HA LLEGADO EL DÍA. EL EPOV ESTÁ AQUÍ!**

**Os quería traer un poco antes este capítulo porque sé que tenéis ganas de leerlo pero me están robando horas de mis días y no he tenido mucho tiempo. Saco un poco de tiempo de mi jueves para subiros este capítulo que sé que le tenéis muchas ganas. MUCHAS GRACIAS SIEMPRE Y DE CORAZÓN. **

**Hoy no me quiero enrollar mucho porque tengo la sensación de que vais a ir directas a la historia jajaja. Espero que os guste mucho. Me costó bastante escribirlo y es el capítulo que subo con más nervios. Sed buenas conmigo, please ;)**

**Os aviso que volvemos al pasado. Bella ya nos había hablado de ese verano en el capítulo 6. **

**.**

**CUMPLEAÑOS Y CONFESIONES**

**EPOV**

.

-Feliz cumpleaños –dijo Bella girándose y regalándome una sonrisa que sin ser la más radiante se me antojaba preciosa por el simple hecho que estaba única y exclusivamente dedicada a mí, algo no demasiado habitual en ella.

Era un halo de esperanza que me decía que, poco a poco, Bella se acabaría abriendo y me dejaría entrar en su vida más allá de nuestra obligada relación laboral.

Me había vuelto loco hace unas semanas cuando se le ocurrió que apagar el teléfono y desaparecer después de pasar la noche de fiesta con Rose y Alice era la mejor opción. Aun no sé qué se le pasó a mi hermana por la cabeza para dejarla sola. Entre Alice y Bella me volverían loco.

Llamé a Bella cuando vi las fotos en los portales digitales, quería advertirle, ofrecerle que si lo creía oportuno nuestros abogados podían encargarse de esos rumores. Bella tenía que acostumbrarse que, aunque sin buscarlo, se había convertido en un personaje público y eso tenía consecuencias sobre su vida privada, pero no eso era excusa para que escribieran basura machista sobre ella.

Todos esos pensamientos desaparecieron cuando no me respondió la llamada. No le di mucha importancia a que no diera señal, al principio, todo el mundo necesita unas horas de sueño después de una larga noche.

Mi tranquilidad se esfumó con la tercera llamada sin contestar y con la primera a Alice quien me confirmó que ella tampoco podía localizarla.

El hecho que en las fotos apareciera con el imbécil de Witherdale y que Alice me explicara que había estado toda la noche alrededor de ellas no me daba buena espina. No me gustaba su manera de tratar a las mujeres y me repugnaba mucho más la manera que tenía de tratar a Bella. Cada vez que estaban juntos en una reunión tenía que hacer un ejercicio de contención para no callarle a golpes o despedirlo sin importarme cuánto nos costara hacerlo.

Hice caso omiso de las advertencias de Alice y me dirigí a casa de Bella.

En cuanto aparqué divisé a mi hermana y Jasper en la puerta, seguramente esperándome para impedirme entrar.

-¿Cómo sabías que Bella vive aquí? – preguntó mi hermana tan sorprendida como si me hubiera colado en la mismísima Casa Blanca.

-¿Es un secreto dónde vive Bella? – respondí a mi hermana con otra pregunta.

Por la cara que puso, al parecer, sí era un secreto. Uno de estado.

Nunca había estado en casa de Bella, pero trabajaba con Charlie, deberíahaber sido sordo para no saber dónde vivía su hija o lo orgulloso que estaba de que hubiera encontrado un lugar en el que se sentía tan cómoda.

_Si te soy sincero, es un cuchitril, pero es su hogar. Lo ha comprado con el esfuerzo de su trabajo y lo está llenando con su esencia. Sé que ella es feliz ahí y eso es lo único que necesito. Ella no sería feliz en un chalet adosado, ese piso estaba destinado a Bella. Supe que no renunciaría a él desde que puse un pie dentro. Por suerte me ha dejado pagarle la factura de la empresa de limpieza… Que quede entre tú y yo, Edward, pero le he cogido un pack de desinfección especial. _Me explicó Charlie divertido cuando Bella decidió mudarse a este apartamento. No había un día en el que no hablase de su hija, la quería tanto que solo tenías que mencionar su nombre para que una sonrisa se posara en su cara y te explicara en qué locura andaba metida en ese momento.

Lo echaba de menos.

No era difícil deducir tanto por nuestra particular relación como por la reacción de mi hermana que Bella no había mostrado el mismo interés por mí en el pasado. Aunque esa revelación me molestó tampoco ganaría nada ni discutiendo con Alice ni reprochándole nada, bastante tenía haciendo malabares entre nuestras discusiones para sumarle mi mal humor.

Durante estos últimos meses, aunque de una manera extraña, había conseguido tener a Bella en mi vida y me costaba creer que nunca hubiera estado en ella más que como una sombra. No podría decir cuando ocurrió, quizás la primera noche que la observé dormir abrazada a esos libros en su despacho con claros signos de haber estado llorando. Esa noche de tormenta que nos quedamos encerrados en el ascensor, esa noche que la sostuve contra mi pecho por primera vez.

Esa noche me hice la promesa que no dejaría que nadie y nada la hiriera y no pensaba incumplir mi propia palabra.

-Supongo que no – murmuró Alice interrumpiendo mis recuerdos – Pero olvídate de subir- me amenazó poniéndose delante de mí y alzando un dedo como advertencia.

-Solo voy a comprobar que no le ha pasado nada. – intenté calmarla.

Alice debía comenzar a asimilar que las tornas habían cambiado. Edward Cullen ya no era alguien a quien dejar a un lado cuando se trataba de Bella. No me iba a ir de aquí sin saber si ella estaba bien.

Sólo necesitaba saber eso.

Sólo necesitaba verla.

-Ni tan siquiera sabes en qué piso vive – replicó Alice orgullosa de ella misma. Si pensaba que eso me iba a parar no me conocía.

-Sé leer los nombres de los buzones. – contesté esperando su puchero enfadado y sus ojos azules rasgados mirándome amenazadoramente como respuesta.

No tardó ni dos segundos en cambiar el gesto.

Me dirigí a la entrada y, efectivamente, gracias a los buzones supe que Bella vivía en el cuarto segundo. Seguí recto hasta el ascensor seguido de Alice y Jasper que se mantenía en silencio, algo habitual en él cuando estábamos en medio de una discusión. Mi cuñado solía permanecer a un lado siempre pendiente de nosotros… En el fondo se lo agradecía eso permitía que pudiera parar la impulsividad de Alice de la que siempre era yo la víctima.

-No te pelees con ella. – me pidió seriamente mi hermana saltando delante de mí impidiéndome tocar el timbre. – Por favor, solo te pido eso. – insistió con esa cara de ángel que conseguía hacer conmigo cualquier cosa.

-Está bien. – acepté aunque ambos sabíamos que sería imposible mantener esa promesa.

Obviamente Bella y yo discutimos.

Pero para tratarse de nosotros dos podríamos considerar que mantuve la promesa que le hice a Alice bastante razonablemente.

Esa tarde con Bella me dio una pista que ni tan siquiera sabía que buscaba. La solución para que la directora de Swan's Networks finalmente sintiera su empresa como suya. Que sintiera lo mismo que sentía yo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrían cada mañana…. Que sintiera que llegaba a su casa y no a un lugar frio e impersonal de trabajo.

Suspiré.

-Gracias. – le dije sincero volviendo a la realidad.

Aquí y ahora.

Veinte de junio a las doce y cinco de la madrugada.

Celebrando mi treinta y cinco cumpleaños con Bella.

Hace unos meses no me hubiera imaginado que Bella aceptaría este plan o que yo lo organizaría ansioso por que ella se quedara pero ahora no se me ocurría mejor lugar en el que estar.

-No tengo tu regalo aquí…- me dijo algo más tranquila con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Mi regalo… Si ella supiera…

-Siempre me he preguntado dónde los consigues – le pregunté manteniendo el ambiente tranquilo apoyándome en el sofá.

Notaba a Bella reticente a acercarse a mí pero le daría el espacio y el tiempo que necesitara para que me aceptara, como siempre había hecho.

-La primera vez que lo encontré fue dando un paseo por Nueva Orleans con papá. Era una tienda antigua que vendían cosas pasadas de moda. Quedaba sólo uno y lo compré ilusionada pensando que te gustaría… Siempre habían sido tu hobby hasta que dejaron de fabricarlas… - comenzó a explicar Bella aun de espaldas a mí.

Me acordaba de ese cumpleaños.

Cumplía veintidós.

Era mi último año de universidad y estaba un poco molesto por tener que celebrar mi cumpleaños en Forks sin ninguno de mis amigos, solo rodeado de Bella y Alice. Aunque no era el período de vacaciones oficial, ya comenzaba a hacer buen tiempo y mi familiaacostumbraba a pasar los fines de semana allí.

Una vez más pagué mi frustración con Bella.

Fueron demasiadas veces ese verano.

Bella tenía quince años. Ya no era una niña y estaba comenzando a abrirse al mundo. La timidez que siempre la había acompañado estaba desapareciendo y era más frecuente descubrirla animándose a hablar con todo el mundo sin necesidad de esconderse en Alice. Sabía que Charlie la llevó a terapia para ayudarla con sus pesadillas y los temores con los que los desgraciados de sus padres la habían hecho crecer. Supongo que todas esas sesiones fueron dando sus frutos… Excepto cuando se trataba demí.

Había visto a Bella crecer, era como una hermana para mí, pero con esa nueva confianza, un nuevo sentimiento había comenzado a aflorar en mí… Una sensación con la que no estaba cómodo.

La envidia.

Envidia hacia toda esa gente que no sabía por qué extraño motivo tenía el privilegio de disfrutar de la nueva Bella, de su carácter pacífico y bromista, de su sonrisa, de sus conversaciones interminables sobre cualquier tema…

No tardé en darme cuenta que no se sentía a gusto si se quedaba a solas conmigo. Le costaba hablarme, de hecho casi no lo hacía, y rara vez me miraba. Me acostumbré a ese punto caprichoso y selectivo que tenía Bella conmigo. Carlise y Esme siempre me insistieron en que debía ser comprensivo con ella, su infancia no había sido fácil y eso le influía en cómo se relacionaba con los demás. Le costaba confiar en las personas a quien no conocía

Me había mostrado paciente pero mi tiempo nunca llegó.

Cada período que pasaba fuera de casa por mis estudios Bella se alejaba más… Cada vez que volvía a casa me evitaba más. Me había llegado a sentir como un extraño cuando estábamos todos juntos, como si yo fuera el impedimento para que ella pudiera disfrutar. No podía evitar compararlo con las fotos que me enviaban o lo que me explicaban de todo lo que hacían cuando no estaba y nada tenía que ver con la Bella que mis ojos veían cuando volvía de la universidad durante mis vacaciones.

-Pasé muchos meses deseando que llegara tu cumpleaños para poder dártela… - continuó explicándome Bella captando toda mi atención con su relato. – Incluso pensé en enviártela a la universidad pero siempre pensaba que mejor guardarla para una buena ocasión. – me explicó aun sin darse la vuelta.

-Y yo lo estropeé todo. – acabé por ella al notar su silencio.

Siempre fui un apasionado de esa pequeña marca de maquetas que reproducían, entre otras cosas, coches emblemáticos. Eran unas láminas de madera fina dibujadas que venían preparadas para ensamblar, montar y pintar hasta tener tu propia y diminuta reproducción.

Todo el mundo que me conocía bien, me había regaladoalguna de estas reproduccionesen alguna ocasión porque nunca me cansaba de ellas, daba igual las que tuviera, incluso había varios modelos que tenía repetidos. Pero al ser una casa poco comercial cerró y llegó un momento en que fue imposible continuar con mi hobby.

Esa tarde cuando Bella se acercó para darme su regalo tenía una sonrisa cohibida en la cara por la que tuve que recordarme varias veces que no podía quedarme embobado mirándola, seguramente eso aún se lo hiciera más difícil. Aunque en el fondo sabía que daba igual, Bella Swan era una experta ignorando mi existencia.

No me podía creer lo que tenía entre mis manos cuando desenvolví el regalo. Era la maqueta del primer Ford que se comercializó. Era muy antigua, en la caja se podía leer aun que era una edición limitada.

A pesar de la alegría que sentí por volver a tener una de esas maquetas en mis manos no pude evitar que un destello de rabia me atravesara. Bella se había molestado en buscar este pequeño tesoro, a saber de dónde narices lo habría sacado, pero a la vez era incapaz de tener una conversación normal conmigo, haciéndome sentir un extraño dentro de mi propia familia.

No quería esto, me conformaba con algo mucho más sencillo.

Levanté mi mirada y volví a ver esa mezcla de miedo e incertidumbre en sus ojos marrones. Estaba harto de provocarle eso.

"_Ya no juego con juguetes, Bella… No soy un crío."_

Fueron mis injustas palabras. Llenas de rabia mal gestionada.

Supe inmediatamente que le dolieron y aunque después me arrepentí enormemente mi primera reacción fue todo lo contrario. El que ella pudiera sentir un poco de lo que yo sentía cada vez que entraba en una habitación y el ambiente se volvíainsoportablemente tenso me alivió aunque solo fueran unos segundos. Hasta que sus ojos marrones se nublaron de tristeza por mi culpa.

La irracionalidad me pudo.

Yo mejor que nadie sabía lo difícil que era encontrar un ejemplar de estas maquetas pero no pude valorarlo porque por mucho que me gustara, hubiera preferido poder hablar con ella estirados despreocupados en el césped durante horas, como hacía con Alice. Por más perfecto que fuera su regalo no era ella. No era una oportunidad para poder demostrarle que yo también podía ser parte de su familia. Que yo podía ser ese hermano mayor que nunca tuvo si me dejara.

No fue hasta poco después de que Bella y Alice acabaran la universidad que Bella se presentó el día de mi cumpleaños con otra de las maquetas. Desde entonces cada año me había regalado una. Envuelta en el mismo papel azul oscuro y con el mismo lazo blanco.

-¿Cuántas tienes en stock? – pregunté volviendo a la realidad.

-Digamos que fue una inversión a largo plazo… - contestó algo más ligera girándose para mirarme – No tengo que comprarte un regalo de cumpleaños hasta que tengas casi cincuenta años. – explicó con una sonrisa en su cara que podía rivalizar con la de cualquier gato que acabara de comer un ratón.

-¿Robaste un viejo almacén de la fábrica acaso? – me pregunté intrigado.

-Encontré a Richard. – explicó orgullosa. - Su padre acababa de fallecer y supongo que junto a ti era el único estadounidense obsesionado con esas maquetas. Pero él era un burgués con dinero y cuando la fábrica cerró hizo acopio de todos los ejemplares que pudo. Murió sin poder construir casi ninguna y su hijo se quería deshacer de ellas. Contacté con él al ver que las vendía a precio de saldo. – me explicó viniendo a mi lado, finalmente, para reclinar su espalda en el sofá. – Las compré todas y ahora están ocupando un precioso espacio en mi trastero.

-Gracias. – le dije entendiendo que aunque nunca me lo hubiera mostrado, gestos como estos daban a entender que algo sí le había importado.

Y aquí estábamos, casi catorce años después, celebrando juntos mi cumpleaños, sentados en el suelo de mi despacho rodeados de cajas vacías de sushi y una botella de vino medio acabar.

Me sorprendía al pensar que no necesitaba nada más.

Era feliz así.

Supongo que al final si había conseguido lo que tanto ansiaba hace años.

Mi particular versión de la Bella despreocupada estirada en un césped durante horas.

-Lo siento – tomé la palabra antes que ella pudiera decir nada. – Ese verano fui un imbécil. – Aclaré cuando sus ojos confusos se fijaron en mí.

La disculpa había llegado demasiado tarde pero seguía siendo necesaria.

Bella se movió lentamente más cerca de mí, y para mi sorpresa, apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Me acomodé y ella acompañó acompasada mis movimientos, afortunadamente, sin separarse.

No sabía qué pensar de esto. Con Bella nunca podía descifrar su voluntad.

-¿Sabes cuantas veces me he preguntado si éramos una batalla perdida? – preguntó sorprendiéndome de nuevo por el rumbo que le había dado a nuestra conversación. –

Sentí miedo tras sus palabras.

Fue un destello rápido pero certero que despertó mis instintos más primarios. Esos que nos quedan de cuando los seres humanos éramos simples cazadores buscando sobrevivir un día más.

Lucha o huída.

No quería que Bella se diera por vencida. Necesitaba que luchara por esto. Que creyera en nosotros aunque me volviera loco mientras buscaba su sitio.

-¿Sabes cuantas veces he pensado que no teníamos remedio? Y lo triste que es eso siendo tu familia la mía. – continuó acercando su copa hasta sus labios.

No pasó desapercibido como no había usado en ningún momento el plural. Nunca nuestra familia.

-Bella mírame. – Le pedí moviéndonos para fijar su mirada en mí – El alcohol está hablando por ti – intenté robarle una sonrisa que no me regaló. – Tú y yo nunca vamos a ser una batalla perdida. Métetelo en tu dura cabeza. – le afirmé. Si ella no tenía la seguridad de que podíamos ser más de lo que éramos yo la tendría por los dos.

Bella era una montaña rusa.

Sabía que cualquier paso que diera para acercarse a mí conllevaría tres pasos atrás en cualquier momento. Pero esta vez no se lo iba a permitir.

-Eres muy pesado Edward Cullen – dijo separándose de mí llevando sus labios a la copa nuevamente.

Comenzaba a pensar que no había sido una buena idea traer el vino para celebrar.

-No le demos más vueltas... – dijo sacudiendo su cabeza. - Los dos fuimos algo difíciles... yo tampoco lo puse fácil. -admitió Bella dejándome una vez más sorprendido por su confesión.

No tenía ni idea qué pasaba por su mente para abrirse de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo.

-¿Por qué? - pregunté queriendo aprovecharme de este ataque de sinceridad que estaba teniendo.

-¿Por qué qué? - me contestó algo más nerviosa.

En estos meses había aprendido a identificar la falsa tranquilidad de Bella. Tendía a escurrirse para no dar una respuesta clara, dejaba de mirarte a los ojos y sus labios pagaban las consecuencias de sus nervios ya que siempre acababa mordiéndolos.

-¿Por qué nunca te acercaste a mí? Siempre pensé que lo mejor era darte tiempo pero nunca volviste a mí... Sólo te acercaste la primera vez que nos conocimos... desde entonces siempre fuiste un bunker para mí - le expliqué lo que durante tantos años había callado.

-Si supieras la de sesiones que protagonizaste con mi psicólogo - me confesó dejando ir una triste carcajada- Nunca supe muy bien cómo relacionarme contigo. Al principio porque no lo sabía hacer con nadie y después porque eras un adolescente que me quedaba a años luz y me ponías nerviosa. El Dr. Spencer siempre me decía que eras la mejor persona con la que practicar mis terapias de habilidades sociales y aunque cada día que salía por su puerta me juraba que esa sería la semana que me sentaría a tu lado y hablaría contigo de cualquier tema que tenía en mi lista nunca conseguí llevarlo a cabo. – me explicó algo nostálgica.

-Y al final solo supimos llegar al otro discutiendo- concluí lamentándome de haber sido quien comenzará esa espiral ese maldito verano.

Sabía que estaba siendo irracional pero una parte de mi descubrió que aunque era algo cruel la única manera que Bella se dignara a hablarme era cuando se deshacía de sus barreras y eso sólo ocurría cuando algo o alguien la crispaba demasiado.

Durante años fui yo esa persona.

-Papá siempre me decía que te diera una oportunidad...- confesó. - Hasta he llegado a pensar que esto ha sido su manera de asegurarse que finalmente llegábamos a un acuerdo - dijo riéndose algo más animada.

Y aunque pareciera una locura yo también había pensado lo mismo.

-Espera aquí - Dijo levantándose como un resorte alejándose de mí.

Era extraño lo mucho que me había acostumbrado a la presencia de Bella en mi vida, en mí día a día, en tan poco tiempo. Había pasado de compartir apenas saludos cordiales a no poder comenzar a trabajar si no me aseguraba que su cara estaba en paz.

Sin darme cuenta me descubría buscándola por la oficina en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrían, a pesar de saber que ya había llegado porque su destartalado coche siempre estaba aparcado a dos plazas del mío.

Sin saber cuándo lo hice por primera vez, ya formaba parte de mi rutina llamar a Sue a media mañana para saber si Bella había desayunado y si no era así sutilmente encontrarme con ella en la máquina de café y entretenerla con algún asunto mientras me aseguraba que tomaba un café y alguna galleta que siempre quedaban olvidadas en la pequeña sala.

Sin olvidar que no había podido renunciar a la costumbre de buscarla al irme, igual que hacía con Charlie.

Bella Swan se había metido debajo de mi piel, sin ninguna duda, por mucho que ella insistiera en que no éramos amigos.

Comenzaba a pensar que tenía razón. Quizás no éramos amigos. Éramos mucho más.

-Vale, ya estoy aquí - anunció descalza mientras volvía a sentarse a mi lado con una sonrisa deslumbrante escondiendo algo detrás de su espalda.

Y ahí lo supe.

Estaba feliz.

Era la primera vez que la veía así en la empresa.

Era la primera vez que la veía así conmigo a su lado.

Quise parar el tiempo.

-Es tu cumpleaños y no tengo tu regalo pero dado a este clima de confesiones y que nadie merece no tener un regalo, aquí va esto. -me explicó con sus manos escondidas en su espalda. - Cierra los ojos - ordenó.

Decidí hacerle caso rezando para que sus ojos siguieran brillando igual que lo hacían ahora mismo cuando los abriera.

-¿Cuantos dedos tengo? -preguntó haciéndome reír. Era demasiado parecida a Alice.

-No voy a caer en la trampa. Sabes que los tengo cerrados me tienes delante. - dije abriendo ligeramente uno de mis ojos.

-¡Tramposo! - gritó acercándose a mí de un salto para poner una de sus manos encima de mis ojos. - Tomaré medidas drásticas entonces - murmuró mientras sus delicados y pequeños dedos presionaban mi piel.

Podría quedarme así toda la vida.

-Te pido perdón... – volvió a hablar confundiéndome con sus palabras- Tan solo recuerda que lo hago con la mejor de las intenciones - Dijo de una manera que incluso sin verle la cara podía notar su vergüenzapor su voz.

-No te disculpes por nada de lo que hagas. - le dije sincero.

-Te lo recordaré después. - murmuró más divertida.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

Solo sentía su respiración cortada por un suave suspiro.

Y de repente su voz que, era apenas un susurro, entonó las notas de la canción del cumpleaños feliz.

Retiró su mano de mis ojos mientras escuchaba su voz mezclada con algún otro sonido que me dejaba adivinar que estaba preparando algo.

-Ya puedes abrirlos.- me volvió a ordenar cuando acabó de cantar para mí.

Los abrí y aunque me moría de ganas de saber que había tramado me quedé eclipsado por ella.

Bella era realmente hermosa, incluso con el cansancio que desprendía después de tantas horas de trabajo, era preciosa. Y esa sonrisa que no quería que la abandonara nunca la hacía relucir como nunca antes la había visto hacer.

-¡Felicidades Edward!–me felicitó mucho más contenta que lo había hecho hace ya un buen rato.

Bajé mi vista para observar un pequeño pastelito de chocolate industrial con una vela algo gastada encima.

-Si fuera tú soplaría antes que el detector de humos se activara y acabáramos mojados y celebrando tus treinta y cinco con los bomberos - me apremió nerviosa al ver que no hacía nada.

Sonreí antes de coger aire teatralmente para soplar la vela.

-¡Pero pide un deseo! - me paró poniendo su mano libre en mi hombro como si estuviera a punto de hacer una locura al atreverme a soplar sin seguir ese trillado ritual.

-A sus órdenes - le conteste divertido haciéndola rodar los ojos.

-Las tradiciones están para mantenerlas.- murmuró. - Y sopla ya - volvió a apremiarme.

No me hizo falta cerrar los ojos para saber qué era lo que quería. Lo acababa de descubrir.

Finalmente soplé la vela.

-Gracias. - le dije sinceramente cuando dejó el improvisado pastel a un lado.

-De nada. - me contestó manteniendo mi mirada.

No eran simples palabras cordiales para ninguno de los dos. Esta noche había cambiado nuestra relación. Nos había cambiado a los dos.

-¿No te vas a comer el pastelito? - me preguntó con los ojos saltones.

Sabía que lo quería. A Bella le encaba cualquier cosa que llevará chocolate, incluso esa pequeña bola de azúcar procesada.

-¿De dónde lo has sacado? Espero que hayas mirado la fecha de caducidad... - le dije preocupado porque le pudiera sentar mal, aunque ya era tarde… Le había dado un buen mordisco y algo me decía que no tenía intención de dejar ni una miga.

-¿Quién dejaría que algo así se caducara? No digas tonterías Edward - me regañó mientras daba otro bocado manchándose de chocolate la boca.

Era increíble lo mucho que podía cambiar Bella en tan solo unos minutos.

Dejé que acabara su dulce tranquila mientras recogía lo que teníamos desperdigado por todo el suelo. Cuando acabé me senté a su lado sin querer que este momento acabara aún.

Apoyé mi cabeza en el sofá justo al lado de la de Bella esperando que no se alejara.

Al parecer era mi noche de suerte porque se quedó quieta sin moverse ni un milímetro.

-Espero que esto no te sirva de excusa para no venir mañana a la fiesta. - le avisé previniendo una de sus muchas espantadas.

-¿Cómo sabes que mañana hay una fiesta? ¡Se supone que es sorpresa! - Dijo levantándose de golpe.

Podría decirle que Jessica es la persona menos discreta que conocía y había sido realmente fácil saber que estaba preparando una fiesta en mi casa pero decidí jugar un poco más con ella.

-No lo sabía pero gracias por confirmarlo- le tomé el pelo estirando de su brazo para que volviera a mi lado.

Me permití no soltarla.

Bella tampoco se alejó.

Nuevamente.

Bella se giró para encarame, quedando hecha una pequeña bola.

-Sí lo sabias - me dijo mirándome sospechosamente, seguramente tanteando el terreno de lo que podía decir y lo que no. -

-Simplemente me preguntaba si tenías idea de cómo llegar a mi casa - le contesté confirmándole que sí sabía que este año no era mi hermana quien organizaba todo. Algo que suponía había sido un quebradero de cabeza para todos, especialmente para ella que siempre era quien acababacalmando a Alice.

-¿Siempre tienes que saberlo todo? - preguntó con un mohín en su cara.

Mi mano voló hasta su moflete aparentándolo haciéndola lucir demasiado adorable para cualquier ser humano.

-¡Idiota! - se defendió golpeando mi brazo para que la soltara.

La dejé ir aunque era lo último que quería hacer.

-Creo que tengo ciertos derechos por ser mi cumpleaños y, además,tú ya no me insultabas…- bromeé acercándome un poco a ella que se había alejado ligeramente debido a los últimos movimientos.

-No tientes tu suerte, Edward - me dijo sin saber que comenzaba a sentir una necesidad difícil de controlar de jugar a lo que ella quisiera.

Me miró fijamente antes de cerrar los ojos para coger aire y levantarse.

Daría toda mi fortuna por saber qué pasaba por su cabeza en este momento. De hecho, daría lo que fuera por saber que había pasado por su cabeza durante toda la noche para que haberme regalado toda esa sinceridad.

La acompañé lentamente.

No tenía prisa para que esta noche acabara.

Subimos en el ascensor en silencio. Una sonrisa se acomodó en su rostro cuando las puertas se cerraron.

-Podría haberte matado esa noche- Sin duda era la noche de las confesiones para Bella.

-Pero no lo hiciste - comencé volviendo a tentar a mi suerte entendiendo perfectamente a qué se refería. - Es curioso como cada persona puede guardar de manera diferente el mismo recuerdo en su memoria. Tú aseguras que podrías haberme matado y yo estoy seguro que esa fue la noche que lo cambió todo. -

No sabía cómo podría reaccionar Bella a mis palabras pero por mucho que lo negara esa noche fue el principio de nuestra nueva relación.

-No tientes a tu suerte Edward...- volvió a recordarme aunque su mirada y su sonrisa pesaban más que sus palabras.

Era extraño como esta noche Bella se había abierto resultándome más fácil de leer de lo que jamás había sido. Ojalá siempre fuera así.

Llegamos demasiado pronto para mi gusto al parking.

-¿Estás bien para conducir? - le pregunté sabiendo que las copas de vino que se había bebido no eran suficiente para nublar sus sentidos.

-Lo estoy - me aseguró abriendo su coche lanzando despreocupadamente las cosas dentro.

Bella nunca sería capaz de adaptarse al molde de la sociedad estirada. Su frescura siempre lucharía por prevalecer. No tenía muy claro si se daba cuenta de cuanto había conseguido que cambiara la empresa gracias a ella en estos meses...

-¿Si te dijera que me escribieses para decirme que has llegado bien me harías caso?- miré mi reloj para comprobar que eran casi las dos de la mañana y aunque ni el tráfico era espectacular a estas horas ni la distancia hasta su casa era mucha no podía evitar preocuparme por ella.

-De verdad Edward, estás tentando demasiado tu suerte.–se rio - Buenas noches y feliz cumpleaños - Dijo poniéndose de puntillas para dejar un beso fugazen mi mejilla y meterse rápidamente en el coche.

Definitivamente algo debía haber en el aire esta noche que había cambiado a Bella.

Bendita noche.

Conduje ignorando los mensajes que se acumulaban en mi teléfono. Todos de Jessica preguntándome dónde estaba y cuándo pensaba llegar a casa.

Me mudé a esa casa con intención de dejar de pagar el alquiler de mi viejo piso en el centro. Al principio no sabía qué buscaba pero a través de un cliente acabé encontrando mi nuevo hogar. Cuando entré a casa de Bella todo chillaba su nombre. Era ella en estado puro, impregnada hasta en el más insignificante objeto. Yo dudaba que nadie que me conociera y entrara a mi casa pudiera sentir lo mismo.

Mucho menos desde que Jessica, poco a poco, se había ido mudando a mi casa.

Nunca decidimos ir a vivir juntos. De hecho, ella seguía pagando el alquiler de un piso que compartía con una amiga de la universidad en el centro, pero había aprovechado cada viaje y cada compra para instalarse en mi casa.

Sin decidir nada habíamos acabado viviendo juntos.

Podría ser un buen resumen de mi relación con Jessica. Podría decir que lo último que decidí plenamente consciente fue nuestra primera cita.

Jessica era inteligente, bella, simpática, quizás algo egocéntrica y de trato seco con personas que no formaban parte de su círculo más íntimo pero buena persona y desde el primer día que entró a trabajar en Swan's estuvo demasiado pendiente de mí. Al principio, aunque me halagaba su atención, como a cualquiera, decidí controlar mis instintos. Tener una relación con alguien que trabajaba contigo no era la mejor de las ideas, por mucho que no estuvieran prohibidas.

Todo cambió la noche de la cena de navidad.

Habíamos bebido algo, estábamos más desinhibidos y Jessica era, y es, realmente atractiva. Acabábamos la noche en mi apartamento. Decidí no comportarme como un imbécil e invitarla a salir. Me sorprendió gratamente y me dejé llevar.

A partir de ese día había continuado dejándome llevar.

Quería a Jessica pero después de dos años ya no quedaba la frescura del primer día y últimamente todo estaba demasiado extraño. Jessica no entendía que no era necesario estar siempre juntos, que a veces tomar un poco de distancia de tu pareja no era signo de malestar sino de salud.

Y últimamente sus obsesiones me provocaban dolor de cabeza. En concreto, su obsesión con nuestra boda. Llevaba meses dejándome saber, de manera nada sutil, que quería casarse. Daba igual de qué estuviéramos hablando, Jessica conseguía que cualquier tema derivase en algo relacionado con bodas.

Nunca había sentido la necesidad de casarme y no era algo a lo que le diera tanta importancia como hacía mi chica, pero era un problema que cada vez se estaba haciendo más grande y comenzaba a ser consciente que en breve debería afrontarlo porque era eso o continuar peleando con Jessica casi diariamente.

Solo había una persona con la que había discutido más que con Jessica estos días y había sido mi única compañía durante toda la noche.

Aparqué fuera de casa.

No quería hacer ruido con la puerta del garaje, aunque sabía que Jessica estaría despierta.

Apagué el motor pero me quedé dentro del coche paladeando el buen sabor de boca que me habían dejado estas horas con Bella. Intentando retrasar la nueva, y certera, discusión con Jessica.

Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero me daba igual solo deseaba arder.

Vi, a través de las ventanas que la luz del piso de arriba se encendía devolviéndome a la realidad. No podía pasar la noche metido en mi coche.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando la pantalla de mi teléfono se iluminó.

"_Estoy en casa. Sana y salva."_ Leí en el primer mensaje que entró.

"_No te acostumbres. Lo de hoy solo es por tu cumpleaños."_Decía el segundo que me arrancó una sonrisa. Bella siempre escudándose en nuestra supuesta no amistad para todo.

Acabaría asumiendo que la partida había cambiado y que esta vez no había marcha atrás.

"_Buenas noches. Ten dulces sueños y elige el Corvette del 67 mañana, me falta en mi colección." _

Le contesté justo antes de entrar a casa.

**.**

**[**]**

**.**

**NA: **

**¿Qué os ha parecido? No sabéis lo mucho que me ha costado escribir este capítulo y plasmar lo que quiero plasmar de Edward sin alargarme eternamente. No quiero decir mucho porque me gustaría saber vuestra opinión antes… A ver qué os ha parecido la mente de Edward y la explicación sobre "su pasado" que es algo que muchas habéis teorizado alguna que otra vez. **

**LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN SERÁ EL PRÓXIMO VIERNES****. **

**Nos leemos en el próximo, **

**Saluuudos! **


	13. Inquilino Perpetuo

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y A LA SAGA ****CREPÚSCULO****.**

**¡Hoola de nuevo!**

**Aquí estoy una semana más con un nuevo capítulo. Antes de nada daros las gracias por la aceptación del EPOV. Estaba muy nerviosa por saber si os gustaría... porque no era un capítulo extremadamente revelador… Se pueden entender muchas cosas entre líneas y por eso me daba un poquito de miedo que no acabara de gustar, especialmente por las expectativas que había. **

**Aviso que al final del capítulo os dejo una pequeña noticia… ;)**

**Os dejo con la famosa fiesta…. **

**.**

**INQUILINO PERPETUO. **

**BPOV**

.

No me encontraba nada bien.

Me había pasado parte de la noche devolviendo. Estaba segura que el maldito pastelito de chocolate estaba caducado, pero eso sería algo que no pensaría admitir ante nadie. ¡Jamás!

Y pensaba descubrir qué clase de trabajador dejaba que una delicia de chocolate se caducara… seguro que no era de fiar. Lo mantendría vigilado por si tenía que acabar llamando a las autoridades por tener un perturbado trabajando para nosotros.

Estaba tomándome una infusión mientras me ponía al día con las noticias cuando Alice me llamó.

-¡Espero que estés preparada! – me amenazó sin molestarse en saludarme.

-No chilles Alice, no he dormido nada esta noche. – le pedí

-No me digas que saliste de fiesta anoche. ¡Bella hoy es el cumpleaños de Edward! – se lamentó pero al menos bajo la voz, cosa que agradecí.

Miré el reloj para comprobar la hora. Faltaban horas para la fiesta de Edward y Alice ya estaba que se subía por las paredes.

-Ojalá… - me lamenté volviendo a la conversación con mi amiga. – Creo que me comí un pastel en mal estado y estoy pagando las consecuencias de mi gula. – le expliqué ignorando que había estado con su hermano toda la noche celebrando su cumpleaños improvisadamente.

Edward ayer me había dejado sin defensas.

Pensé que podía hacer el esfuerzo por ser su cumpleaños y acabé, nuevamente, engullida por sus ojos verdes y por su presencia. Por un Edward que cada día conseguía que me olvidara de mi necesidad de pasar página.

-¡Bella dime que estás bien! No me puedes dejar sola hoy o mataré a Jessica y acabaré en la cárcel. ¡Imagínate qué horror! – me dijo Alice a velocidad supersónica que pocas personas en este planeta éramos capaces de seguir. - ¿Quieres que le diga a papá que vaya a verte? – ofreció preocupada y supe que era el momento de pararla o acabaría volviendo loca a toda la familia.

-Alice seguro que se me pasará. – la tranquilicé sabiendo que tenía todo el día para asentar mi estómago. Hasta la noche no se celebraba la fiesta de Edward. – Además, he quedado con Emmet para ir juntos si necesito algo ya se encargará él.

-Rose va a ir… - me informó como si no lo supiera. –

-¿Y…? – le di la oportunidad para que digiera lo que seguro se moría de ganas de decir.

-Pues que iría muy bien que tú y Emmet no fuerais siameses… Ya sabes… - comenzó de nuevo con su planes de cupido.

-¿No te darás por vencida? – bufé.

No me gustaba que Alice forzara las cosas. Si algo estaba destinado a surgir entre Emmet y Rose surgiría solo y porque ellos así lo decidían. Alice llevaba años dándome la tabarra con su hermano y aquí seguíamos, yo soltera y él en una relación estable y perfecta con Jessica durante casi dos años.

-Si no me he dado por vencida contigo no lo pienso hacer con ellos. – dijo riendo. No pude evitar imitarla. En el fondo le encantaban las causas perdidas.

-Alice te quiero mucho pero, de verdad, deja que hagan su vida. Son mayorcitos para enamorarse de quien quieran. – le insistí una vez más.

-A nadie le va mal un empujoncito. Da igual los años que se tengan. – insistió tercamente.

-¡Eres imposible! – le contesté poniéndome cómoda.

-Pero me quieres. – me replicó.

-Siempre. – sentencié sabiendo que aunque a veces fuera demasiado intensa la quería tal y como era.

Estuvimos un rato más hablando y cuando estuvo segura que iría a la fiesta de su hermano colgó.

Decidí dormir el resto del día y recuperar algo de fuerzas seguro que las necesitaría para superar la noche.

Estaba acabando de arreglarme cuando escuché la puerta de entrada abrirse. Asomé mi cabeza por la puerta del baño para comprobar que era Emmet quien había entrado. Cuando comenzamos a salir más frecuentemente muchas noches las pasábamos en casa del otro por puro agotamiento, así que intercambiamos nuestras llaves para mayor comodidad. De hecho menos Edward todo mi entorno cercano tenía una copia de mis llaves.

-¡Soy yo! – gritó anunciando su llegada.

-Estoy en el baño. Salgo en cinco minutos. – le contesté sabiendo que ya estaría entreteniéndose con algo.

Acabé de aplicar un poco de colorete. Hoy mi cara necesitaba una ayuda extra para parecer saludable. Mi estómago estaba bastante más asentado, pero aún me sentía un poco débil y mi cabeza daba vueltas si me obligaba a moverme en exceso.

-¿Cuándo dejaras de ver reposiciones de Friends? – le dije a Emmet llegando por detrás para dejar un beso en su moflete. Olía a menta y nuez.

Estaba estirado en el sofá mientras volvía a ver el capítulo de Acción de Gracias. Juraría que lo había visto un millón de veces, pero nunca se cansaba. Iba vestido con unos tejanos oscuros y una camisa blanca de manga larga. Estaba muy guapo.

-Cuando tú dejes de ver las de la Chicas Glimore. – se defendió magistralmente. - ¿Dónde vas? – me preguntó girándose en el sofá.

-A dejar esto en la lavadora – dije señalando la ropa sucia que cargaba.

Escuché como se levantaba y me seguía.

-La enana me ha llamado. Dice que te has pasado la noche enferma. – me comentó Emmet girándome cuando dejé la ropa en la lavadora para poner sus manos en mi frente.

Tenía la cara seria. Eso no era buena señal.

-Estás sudando y juraría que tienes algo de fiebre. – dijo mientras tiraba de mi sin soltarme hasta que estuve sentada en el sofá. – Espera aquí. – ordenó mientras se dirigía al lavabo seguramente a buscar mi botiquín.

No tardó en volver.

Efectivamente tenía décimas de fiebre, nada que una aspirina no solucionara.

-Deberías descansar. Siempre tiendes a agotarte en exceso cuando tienes fiebre. – anunció preocupado. Ahora no tenía delante a mi amigo sino al doctor McCarthy.

-Estoy mejor. Es algo que comí en mal estado. Nada del otro mundo. Me mantendré alejada de la comida y no me moveré mucho. Solo espero que no haga mucha calor…. – acabé sabiendo que si conseguía llevar a cabo mi plan todo saldría bien.

Podría haber usado mi estado de excusa, y después de la noche que pasé con Edward estaba un poco tentada, pero sabía que los Cullen estarían dolidos si no iba, y más después de los últimos meses. Solo pensar en la cara de decepción de Esme me impedía no ir.

-Te traeré un ibuprofeno. – claudicó. - ¿Te has tomado algo para el estómago? - Preguntó sabiendo que su mente ya estaba creando el mejor plan de tratamiento para mi insignificante intoxicación. Eran los contra de que tu mejor amigo fuera doctor, te tocaba lidiar con su vena exagerada.

-Sí, Doctor McCarthy – bromeé con él.

Después de asegurarse que las pocas décimas de fiebre que tenía habían desaparecido nos dirigimos a la fiesta de Edward. Llegaríamos un poco tarde pero esperaba que los demás invitados no fueran excesivamente puntuales.

_A continuación siga recto durante veinte metros. Su destino está a su derecha. _

-Es aquí. – anunció Emmet aparcando el coche en un hueco bastante pequeño. La calle estaba llena de automóviles, signo de que éramos de los últimos en llegar.

Me bajé para contemplar la casa adosada que coincidía con la dirección que me había dado Edward ayer. Por fuera no tenía nada extraordinario. Era de ladrillo, algo antigua pero en muy buen estado, seguramente de los años sesenta y con el porche delantero igual que el de su vecino.

¿No se confundían de puerta nunca?

Era extraño pero nunca me lo imaginé viviendo aquí. No sé exactamente qué era lo que me esperaba pero sin duda no era esto.

Nunca visité su apartamento pero por lo que me habían contado todos era un lugar pequeño, por eso solíamos celebrar su cumpleaños en algún local reservado para la ocasión o en casa de sus padres si lo reducíamos solo a la presencia de la familia.

-Venga, vamos… - me dijo dulcemente Emmet dándole un apretón a mi mano. Su apoyo era incondicional pero silencioso. Él estaba siempre a mi lado, dispuesto a cualquier cosa por los suyos pero no te daba grandes charlas. Si conseguías que Emmet se pusiera serio contigo era que realmente la estabas cagando en la vida.

Me había quedado embobada mirando esa casa como si fuera una arma con poder de destruirme. Una vez traspasara la puerta sería incapaz de negar por más tiempo que Jessica y Edward eran todo lo que yo deseaba tener con él.

Quizás necesitaba que la realidad se impusiera y me aplastara. Me estaba acostumbrando a la pequeña burbuja que la empresa había creado para Edward y para mí, pero esas paredes, por muchas horas que pasáramos allí metidos no eran la realidad. Ni la mía, ni la de Edward.

Ésta era la realidad de Edward.

Su hogar con Jessica. Al que volvía siempre por mucho que sus obligaciones lo retuvieran a mi lado la mayoría de las noches. Ella era su elección, yo su obligación.

Estos últimos meses mis sentimientos, usualmente aplacados por nuestra peculiar relación, habían estado desbordados y ser plenamente consciente de la felicidad y el amor hacia su chica en su maravillosa casa no era, precisamente, mi prioridad en esta vida.

Emmet tocó al timbre sin que me diera ni cuenta que lo estaba haciendo.

-¡Suerte que habéis llegado! – dijo Alice justo cuando abrió la puerta con cara de desesperación. Llevaba un sencillo vestido azul con pequeñas flores bordadas. Muy de verano, digno del clima que nos acompañaba estos días.

-Enana suerte que nunca quisiste ser actriz. Tu capacidad para disimular es pésima. – le dijo Emmet a Alice mientras dejaba un beso en su frente.

Abracé a Alice sin mucha opción ya que se lanzó a mis brazos dejando caer su peso haciéndome reír. ¡Era muy exagerada!

-Eres una dramática. No puede ser tan malo. – le susurré sin querer que nadie nos escuchara criticar la fiesta nada más llegar.

-Es peor. – aseguró rodando sus ojos. – Solo hay gente del trabajo… Bueno, quizás un par de amigos de Edward y nosotros… seguro que nadie de su entorno la soporta… Tampoco los culpo… - teorizó. - ¿Por cierto cómo te encuentras? – me preguntó volviendo a su rictus normal.

-Bien. – aseguré mientras Emmet rodaba los ojos. – Solo no dejes que la comida se acerque mucho a mí. – maticé mientras Alice asentía seriamente.

-Deberíamos entrar, señoritas – nos interrumpió Emmet mientras me empujaba sutilmente con su mano en mi espalda. Sabía que no me iba a dejar esconderme.

-Vamos, la fiesta se hace en el patio – nos explicó Alice mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección contraria.

Aproveché ese pequeño recorrido para espiar el hogar de Edward.

La casa era más grande de lo que parecía por fuera y bastante acogedora pero me costaba apreciar la esencia de Edward. Aunque quizás a él le gustaba vivir en un lugar sin alma, en el que podría vivir él o cualquier otra persona del planeta.

Justo al entrar había un recibidor bastante amplio, en el que Alice nos había atacado con su dramatismo, y delante unas escaleras que subían al piso de arriba. Eran acristaladas haciendo que pudieras ver toda la planta inferior de un solo vistazo. Había una sala con cómodos sofás, el comedor con una amplia mesa y la cocina al fondo. Podía ver desde la puerta unas amplias ventanas abiertas que daban al patio de dónde entraban y salía bastante gente.

Nos dirigimos hacia allí, dejando en la amplia mesa de madera del comedor nuestros regalos.

Cuando llegamos al patio pudimos ver como todo el mundo estaba de pie, en pequeños grupos u ocupados deambulando en busca de comida y bebidas que había dispuesta por la zona. El patio volvía a ser otra sorpresa. Era enorme y estaba muy bien cuidado. Tenía muchas flores y un césped verde que invitaba a estirarse y notar su frescor por todo el cuerpo.

Hice un rápido barrido y pude identificar bastantes caras familiares, la mayoría de la empresa o personas con las que tratábamos por nuestro trabajo. Rose estaba al fondo hablando con Carlise y Esme. También había algunos compañeros de facultad que había visto en varias ocasiones especiales en que nos habíamos reunido para celebrar los logros de Edward. Alice era muy exagerada, no faltaba demasiada gente.

Finalmente divisé al protagonista del día.

Estaba hablando con unos amigos que, si la memoria no me fallaba, conocía desde el instituto.

Edward siempre estaba guapo pero hoy estaba especialmente arrollador.

Su pelo siempre despeinado era su marca de identidad que había acompañado de una camisa color verde oscuro y unos pantalones tejanos. Nadie debería verse tan bien como lo hacía Edward en este instante.

Me iba a subir la fiebre y a ver cómo le explicaba a Emmet que nada tenía que ver con mi intoxicación, precisamente.

Lo saludé levemente con la mano cuando levantó su vista encontrándonos. Una sonrisa deslumbrante y un leve gesto de cabeza por su parte sirvieron para que mi corazón se acelerara.

Dejamos a Edward hablando con su amigo y nos dirigimos a dónde se encontraban sus padres y Rose.

-Buenas noches – saludé animada mientras abrazaba uno a uno a los tres miembros de ese peculiar grupo. - ¿Y Jasper? – Pregunté extrañada por no verlo con ellos.

-Ha ido a saludar a los de la banda, al parecer son amigos. – aclaró Esme.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me preguntó Carlise cuando me quedé entre él y Rose disimulando en una caricia un toque para comprobar mi temperatura.

-Emmet lo tiene controlado. – le aseguré para tranquilizarlo. Hoy solo tenía que disfrutar del cumpleaños de su hijo.

-Dejadme que os presente – escuché la voz de Alice como un replique de campanillas signo que estaba feliz. – Emmet era el residente de papá pero acabó colándose en nuestra familia a pesar de sus chistes malos – introdujo mi amiga a Emmet quien le dio un empujón amistoso por sus peculiar presentación. – Y ella es Rose, la más reciente adquisición de Swan's, y te advierto Em, no la retes a nada o saldrás escaldado. – acabó sabiendo como encender la curiosidad de nuestro amigo.

Era buena.

Emmet y Rose estrecharon sus manos y rápidamente la conversación fluyó como si todos nos conociéramos desde hace años.

-Buenas noches familia – saludó alegremente Edward mientras nos acercaba una copas que un camarero del catering traía. Siempre me maravillaba la capacidad que tenían de aguantar tanto peso en una bandeja. ¡Y con una sola mano!

Decliné la mía haciendo que Edward me mirara interrogante. Negué con la cabeza restándole importancia y él no insistió.

-Feliz cumpleaños – le felicitó Emmet estrujándolo en un abrazo. Escuché como Edward le daba las gracias – Ya estás a medio camino para los cuarenta, ¿Cómo lo llevas? – bromeó haciéndonos reír.

-Muy bien. Estoy en lo mejor momento de mi vida. ¿No crees? – sonrió pagadamente de él mismo.

Rodeé los ojos ante su pedantería.

Edward me pilló de pleno haciéndolo.

-¿Acaso no estás de acuerdo, Bella? – me retó en ese tono tan característico suyo.

-No- contesté escuetamente retándolo. Ayer ya le había regalado demasiadas confesiones no necesitaba más.

Escuché como Alice bufaba y encogía sus hombros en señal de derrota y Esme y Carlise negaban con su cabeza disimuladamente, seguro preguntándose que habían hecho mal con nosotros para que nuestra relación fuera de esta manera.

-¿A no? – volvió a rebatirme Edward, acercándose un poco más a mí.

Lo miré de arriba abajo teatralmente. Dándome permiso a deleitarme con su aspecto. Una cosa es que no lo dijera en voz alta y otra que no pudiera pensarlo. Mientras que mi loca cabeza fuera la única dueña de mis pensamientos todo estaría bajo control.

Al fin y al cabo era dueña de mis silencios.

-Créeme Edward te he visto durante casi toda tu vida y no puedes decir que este es tu mejor momento– le dije intentando sonar sincera cuando estaba diciendo la mayor mentira de la historia.

Edward estaba perfecto.

Siempre había sido alto y delgado, pero desde que en el instituto descubrió los beneficios del deporte nunca lo había abandonado y eso se reflejaba en su cuerpo. Se cuidaba y tenía razón cuando decía que estaba en su mejor momento. A pesar de que el ritmo de trabajo seguía siendo frenético se notaba que era feliz con ello y había aprendido a vivir así.

En el fondo, daba igual como luciera si había algo que hacía que Edward fuera tan especial eran sus ojos. Ese verde que era capaz de hacerte arder en llamas en el cielo o en el infierno, dependiendo que botón activaras. Yo había sufrido sus dos caras.

-Sabes tienes una peculiar forma de felicitarme – comentó con una sonrisa de medio lado que me advertía que no había creído ni una sola palabra que había dicho.

-Ya… Felicidades Edward – le dije viendo como Alice me miraba severamente detrás de su hermano. – Espero que pases un gran día. Gracias por la invitación. – añadí intentando contentar a la pequeña duende pero ella solo negó resignada.

-Gracias Bella – me respondió Edward comedido antes de acercarse y dejar un beso en mi mejilla haciendo que su hermana casi se desmayara de la impresión – Me quedo con la de anoche – susurró en mi oreja antes de alejarse.

¿Pero ahora qué le pasaba?

Dos minutos aquí y ya estaba viviendo un infierno.

Comenzaba fuerte la noche.

Alice me miraba ojiplática como si quisiera perforarme el cerebro para entender qué estaba pasando. Ahora no solo tenía que evitar la comida y el alcohol sino también a mi amiga. Qué maravillosa noche tenía por delante…

-Edward, cariño, deberías decir unas palabras ahora que casi todo el mundo ha llegado – nos interrumpió la voz chillona de Jessica.

No tardó en llegar a su lado y colgarse de su brazo. Podría jurar que, literalmente, estaba colgada de él.

¿Cómo podía soportarla? A mí me costaba acurrucarme con mis parejas incluso en los momentos más íntimos, y mucho más con el calor que comenzaba a hacer en la ciudad, como para soportar a alguien enganchado a mí como si fuera un apéndice de mi cuerpo. Aunque era una nada sutil forma de volver a indicar, por millonésima vez, quien era ella respecto Edward.

Jessica no se molestó en saludarnos. Supongo que a los demás miembros de la familia ya los habría saludado previamente pero a Emmet y a mí era la primera vez que nos veía esta noche pero decidió ignorarnos. No es que me importara, de hecho se lo agradecía, al menos no me intoxicaría con su olor a vainilla. Teniendo en cuenta mi estado me provocaría arcadas y esta vez no serían metafóricas.

Jessica iba vestida con un sencillo vestido blanco de rallas blanco y negro y su melena recogida en una bonita trenza. Era muy guapa y al lado de Edward eran la pareja perfecta.

Rabiosamente perfectos.

-Claro Jess – murmuró Edward. Sonó descentrado pero rápidamente besó la cabeza de su chica haciendo que me entraran de devolver.

-Si nos disculpáis – nos dijo Edward mientras se alejaba.

Rose se acercó a mí.

-He visto a Sky por aquí antes pero a saber dónde estará ahora. – me informó mientras daba un trago a su copa. Me aseguraría de estar a su lado en la mesa, me lo pasaba genial con él para perder la ocasión, además se lo quería presentar a Emmet seguro que congeniaban. - ¿Se puede saber por qué no bebes? Están muy buenos. – me preguntó Rose sacándome de mis pensamientos mostrándome su copa con un cóctel.

-No me encuentro muy bien. Ayer algo me sentó mal… – le informé.

-¿Pero no tenías reunión con Edward? – me contestó.

Rose era demasiado inteligente para mi seguridad.

-Pedimos algo para comer y me sentó mal – le expliqué sin entrar en detalles. Rose se había quedado alguna noche y sabía que solíamos pedir algo para cenar.

-Edward está como una rosa… - continuó, al parecer no estaba convencida con mi respuesta.

-Tengo el estómago delicado. – me encogí de hombros.

-Será eso… - me respondió divertida.

No pude contestarle porque Alice llegó a nuestro lado interrumpiendo nuestra conversación. Viendo a Rose y Alice juntas entendía porque habían congeniado tanto. Se parecían demasiado.

-Mírala allí a su lado plantada, se piensa que es la primera dama. Mi hermano tiene mejor gusto, lo sé – susurró Alice para que solo nosotras la pudiéramos escuchar justo cuando su hermano comenzaba a hablar, refiriéndose a Jessica.

_Bienvenidos a todos. Gracias por venir y celebrar conmigo un año más. Esta es una ocasión especial porque bueno al fin tengo una casa en la que cabéis todos, así que es una doble celebración. Bienvenidos a mi hogar. _

Aunque no fuera un gran pensamiento por mi parte, había una parte de mí que se regodeaba en que a Alice no le cayera bien su cuñada.

_-_Es su novia… ¿Dónde quieres que esté? – le contesté aprovechando para observar a Jessica que parecía querer intervenir pero Edward no le estaba dejando lugar para hacerlo.

-¿En el sótano escondida ordenando su colección de escobas? – dijo mirándome divertida mientras encogía sus hombros.

Nos miramos por una décima de segundo, dejando de ser conscientes de nuestro alrededor, solo la diversión y comprensión en nuestras miradas silenciosas que valían más que mil palabras fue necesaria para que nuestra risa estallara sin poder evitarlo.

Todo quedó en silencio, la gente se giró para mirarnos extrañados, sin entender nada, por suerte nuestra familia y amigos nos tapaban bastante bien de las miradas acusadoras. Aunque había dos de las que no podíamos huir.

Jessica nos estaba aniquilando, si fuéramos moscas nos hubiera aniquilado. Lucía molesta por interrumpir su gran momento, seguro. Como si fuera ella la protagonista de la noche….

Casi tenía miedo de desviar mi vista y toparme con la mirada acusadora de Edward. Estaba segura que nos iba a matar, lenta y dolorosamente. Quizás mostrara un poco de piedad con su hermana… conmigo, en cambio, se iba a recrear.

Pero cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron me miraba divertido.

Nos miraba jovialmente y con una sonrisa que podría jurar que era anhelante.

Miré a Alice confundida pero ella solo observaba a su hermano con orgullo. Había una conexión entre ellos que no entendía.

Edward pareció volver en si después que Jessica le diera un ligero tirón del brazo.

_Bueno… como os iba diciendo… muchas gracias por acompañarme y ser conscientes que ya soy un año más viejo. No os preocupéis también estaré ahí cuando os toque a vosotros. Ahora comed, bebed y disfrutad al máximo de la fiesta. _

Acabó su discurso con una sonrisa amable devolviéndole con demasiada rapidez al cantante de la banda de música.

-¿Qué me he perdido? – le pregunté a Alice que seguía en su mundo.

-Nada Bella… nada – contestó misteriosamente ganándose una mirada del mal de mi parte. – Solo…. Que todo está volviendo a lo que siempre debería haber sido… Lo noto. – se explicó crípticamente.

-Estás muy rara… más de lo normal quiero decir. – sentencié dejando pasar este momento de locura de mi amiga.

Nos volvimos a dispersar. Dejé a un muy interesado Emmet con Rose mientras me dedicaba a buscar a Sky. Pasé por varias mesas llenas de comida. Al parecer sería una cena estilo bufet, la cual cosa era un acierto con la cantidad de gente que éramos y también me evitaría tener que soportar soporíficas conversaciones con gente que no conocía mientras servían la cena. Conociendo a Jessica hubiera sido capaz de ponerme en la mesa con las personas más aburridas de toda la fiesta solo para fastidiarme.

-¡Hola jefa! – me asustó Sky cuando estaba a punto de coger un hojaldre relleno de queso. Supongo que algo tan insignificante no me haría daño. Me moría de hambre.

-¡Te estaba buscando! – le dije mientras le chocaba la mano tal y como solía saludarme cada vez que pasaba por su lado en la empresa. – Rose me ha dicho que andabas por aquí.

-Estaba intentando adivinar los regalos. Sabes que la gente puede ser muy poco original. Echando un simple vistazo a la forma y al papel soy capaz de adivinar que hay dentro. – me informó demostrando que estaba hecho de otra pasta.

-¿Y cuál es tu veredicto? – pregunté solemnemente.

-Que Edward va a tener demasiadas camisas este año – contestó rodando sus ojos. Entendía la indignación de Sky. No era el regalo más interesante de este planeta para él… Bueno, y para nadie.

-¿Puedo preguntar que le has regalado? – pregunté mucho más interesada ahora.

-Un bono de dos entradas para hacer rafting. Eso sí mola y no lo que esos estirados le han regalado. Estoy seguro que el _vice _es mucho más de lo que muestra en la empresa. Se le nota que es un tío enrollado. – sentenció Sky. – Además imagínate a Jessica haciendo rafting. – me confesó un poco maliciosamente. – Aunque espero que lo aproveche con una persona que lo valore también. – acabó.

A veces me preguntaba cómo alguien que aparentemente vivía tan aislado con su música en la empresa podía tener una idea tan clara de la personalidad de todo el mundo que le rodeaba. Cada día me caía mejor.

-Hola de nuevo – nos saludó Edward cuando se acercó hasta dónde estábamos hablando pasando su mano suavemente por mi espalda.

-Felicidades de nuevo Vice y gracias por invitarme. – le dijo Sky a Edward estrechando su mano con su habitual tono despreocupado.

Sky tenía la costumbre de llamarme a mí Jefa y a Edward Vice, como abreviatura de vicepresidente. Siempre nos hacía reír para espanto del resto de compañeros de departamento.

-¿Le has invitado tú? – le pregunté a Edward quien asintió. - ¿No se supone que esta fiesta era sorpresa? – pregunté confundida por lo que acaba de decir Sky. –

-Yo me voy que la Dama de Hierro me llama – anunció Sky mientras saludaba con la mano a Rose que le hacía señas para que se acercase hasta dónde ella y Emmet seguían hablando.

Emmet aprovechó que nuestras miradas se cruzaron para advertirme que dejara el hojaldre que había cogido.

Me di la vuelta ignorándolo. Llevaba casi veinticuatro horas sin comer y teniendo en cuenta que había devuelto la cena de anoche seguro que estaba a punto de la inanición.

-¿Qué le pasa a Emmet? – me preguntó Edward a quien obviamente no le había pasado por alto nuestro cruce de miradas.

-Ni idea – mentí sacudiendo mis hombros - ¿Qué es eso de que tú invitaste a Sky? – contrataqué con otra pregunta, al fin y al cabo había aprendido del mejor.

-Digamos… que me enteré con bastante facilidad que Jessica estaba preparándome una fiesta y estaba invitando a media empresa – comentó de tal manera que juraría estaba más molesto que complacido con ello.

Quizás él quería una celebración más íntima con Jessica y no estar rodeado de tantas personas. Si Edward fuera mi novio lo secuestraria al lugar más remoto de planeta para pasar con él este día sin que nadie, ni su propia madre, nos molestara. Ya habría tiempo para compensar a la dulce y comprensiva Esme.

-Y supuse que quizás con tanto preparativo se le habría pasado por alto Sky, así que me tomé la libertad de invitarlo a mi propia fiesta de cumpleaños. – me explicó y me sentí muy orgullosa de Edward.

Supongo que sí era un tío enrollado.

-¿Me acompañarías un momento? – me preguntó misteriosamente mirando por encima de mi hombro. Daba la sensación que estaba escaneando algo.

-¿Dónde? – pregunté nerviosa sin responderle.

-No iremos lejos, lo prometo – me dijo con esa sonrisa de lado que estaba comenzado a temer. Podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera y temía que Edward comenzaba a ser consciente de ese poder.

-Está bien. – acepté ignorando la voz de la razón que me chillaba desde mi cerebro.

Seguí a Edward hasta el interior de la casa. Cuando pasamos por la mesa dónde estaban todos los regalos abandonados alargó su mano para coger el mío.

-Vamos – dijo cogiendo mi mano con la que le quedaba libre. – Ahora sí tengo todo lo que necesito. – agregó mientras yo intentaba que mis nervios no se apoderaran de mí. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era ponerme a sudar y que con el cambio de temperatura me diera un mareo.

Sin soltar mi mano, subimos por las escaleras acristaladas y nos dirigimos por el pasillo del piso superior hasta una de las puertas que quedaba en sus extremos. Edward la abrió sin romper nuestra unión.

Esta habitación sí gritaba su nombre.

Entramos a lo que parecía un despacho. Tenía una pared llena de estanterías, justo delante de ella había un amplio escritorio y en el otro lado de la habitación un piano. Edward había tocado ese instrumento desde que lo conocía.

Era uno de los motivos por los que me encantaba estar en casa de los Cullen, siempre se escuchaban las notas del piano sonando. Era mi manera de entender a Edward. Solía expresar sus emociones a través de las notas, incluso los días que estaba especialmente frustrado cuando lo que salía de él era de todo menos música.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? - Pregunté con la voz trémula que ya no sabía si era por estar a solas con él en un lugar tan suyo como éste o porque seguía sosteniendo mi mano con firmeza como si no pensara soltarla nunca.

Edward cerró la puerta del despacho. No me pasó desapercibido que puso el pestillo.

-Quería enseñarte algo… - me explicó después de tragar saliva. Al parecer no era la única nerviosa en esta habitación. – Fui un imbécil hace años. Te hice pagar mi ira, despreciándote y nunca me tomé la molestia ni de pedirte perdón ni de explicarte la realidad. – me explicó caminando conmigo de la mano hasta la estantería.

Nos paramos en el centro de la sala, dónde la estantería de madera oscura, a diferencia del resto que cubría toda la pared con decenas de libros y vinilos, estaba protegida con unas puertas de cristal.

– Es lo único que me ha acompañado en todas mis mudanzas. – dijo mientras tiraba de mi mano para dejarme justo delante de las puertas trasparentes con él a mis espaldas.

Dentro de ese particular expositor estaban todas las maquetas que le había regalado construidas y pintadas con delicadeza.

No me lo podía creer. Parpadeé varias veces para demostrar que no eran mis ojos engañándome lo que veía sino la realidad.

En shock abrí las puertas.

En el centro de la colección estaba el primer Ford que le regalé guardado, a su vez, en una pequeña caja de cristal, como si la protección de las puertas no fuera suficiente. Parecía uno de esos tesoros que exponen en los museos.

Tiré de la mano que Edward seguía sosteniendo para librarme de su agarre, la necesitaba para lo que quería hacer. Lo miré pidiéndole permiso silenciosamente y solo en ese momento soltó mi mano, como si me diera así su consentimiento para poder retirar con cuidado esa delicada protección y llegar hasta el coche.

Estaba montado con tanto esmero que no se apreciaba ni el pegamento ni las pinceladas. Le di la vuelta con temor de romper algo para verlo mejor.

En el reverso estaban anotados unos números.

_2006\. _

El año en el que se lo regalé.

-Solo están los tuyos. Los demás se quedaron en casa de mis padres. – me dijo haciendo alusión a la amplia colección de maquetas que tenía y logrando sorprenderme aún más. Al parecer hoy era su turno de confesiones.

-¿Por qué? – pregunté sin soltar el coche pero girándome para mirarlo de frente. A sus ojos.

-Porque estos son especiales para mí. Eran mi única conexión contigo. – me explicó sincero. – Eran como si construyéndolos te estuviera pidiendo perdón de alguna manera.

Sonreí devolviendo el Ford a su lugar. Dejándolo todo exactamente como lo había encontrado.

-¿Por qué no abres el de este año y descubrimos si podemos completar tu colección? – le tenté aunque por primera vez ya sabía lo que había dentro.

Este año no lo había dejado al azar.

Edward me miró divertido mientras cogía el paquete que él mismo había traído con nosotros.

Lo abrió seguramente esperanzado por encontrar el Chevrolet que me pidió, sin saber que no tenía ni la menor idea de que pinta tenía ese coche.

-El Ford. – descubrió.

-Ayer dijiste que ese día en el ascensor lo cambió todo. Yo no sé si podré ser tu amiga Edward pero quiero que sepas que yo también he hecho las cosas mal. Ese verano pude actuar diferente y no lo hice. No te prometo poder volver a empezar pero sí te prometo ponerte las cosas fáciles. – le expliqué algo que me había estado dando la vuelta a la cabeza desde la pasada noche.

Anoche mi malestar estomacal me dejó tiempo para reflexionar sobre dos cosas. La primera sobre la necesidad de mirar la fecha de caducidad de cualquier producto que me encontrara por la oficina antes de comérmelo. La segunda, y bastante más trascendental, que a pesar de tener bastante asumido que no podía ofrecerle a Edward la amistad que él esperaba de mí, sí podía intentar hacerlo todo más sencillo, sobre todo por su familia que también era la mía. Comenzaba a asumir que por mucho que consiguiera pasar página, Edward se quedaría instalado siempre en mi corazón.

Edward siempre sería el perpetuo inquilino de mi corazón, de esos de renta antigua al que nunca consigues desalojar porque sus leyes son exclusivas para él y distintas a la que se le aplican al resto del mundo.

Pero eso no me debería impedir asumir la realidad. Esa realidad que hoy, aquí en su casa, se hacía más tangible que nunca. Su vida y la mía no estaban destinadas a cruzarse, sino a ser dibujadas paralelamente siempre. Podría ser un intento de amiga. Jamás una real, pero sí alguien que intentaría ser algo más para él de lo que habíamos sido hasta ahora.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación que estás despidiéndote? – preguntó asustado cogiéndome de los brazos con suavidad.

Era extraño como desde que ayer decidí bajar la guardia podía leer sus emociones con mucha más claridad. No tenía claro si era debido a que mis acciones habían producido algún cambió en él o que yo era más libre y eso me permitía ser más consciente de mi entorno, incluido el propio Edward.

-No voy a ningún lado. – le tranquilicé y su rostro se calmó ligeramente pero no soltó su agarre- Pero quizás sí me esté despidiendo de algo… De nuestro pasado. Es hora de asumir los cambios. – me sinceré. Seguramente no entendiera mis palabras en el mismo sentido que yo lo hacía, pero eran mi verdad.

Asumir cambios….

Era irónico que el día que mi corazón decidía rendirse llegara justo después de pasar con Edward las horas en las que más cerca hemos estado.

Necesitaba comenzar a poner rumbo a mi vida.

Un rumbo, definitivamente, lejos de Edward y mis sueños imposibles.

-Tengo la sensación que me estoy perdiendo una parte importante de tu palabras. – insistió sin relajarse.

La intensidad del momento y las ventanas cerradas me estaban comenzando a afectar, notaba cómo sudaba y mis fuerzas flaquear. Quizás debería haber tenido esta conversación en un momento en que mis defensas y mis niveles de azúcar no estuvieran bajo mínimos.

-Edward no me encuentro muy bien… - le comenté notando como un escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo y mi vista se nublaba ligeramente. Parpadeé varias veces intentando enfocarme.

-Bella no comiences de nuevo… No cambies de tema… - me dijo Edward mientras comenzaba a escuchar un pitido en mi oído.

-¿Puedes llamar a Emmet? – le pedí intentando poner en orden mis palabras pero mi prioridad era buscar un sitio en el que sentarme.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó pero ya era tarde.

-Creo que me voy a desmayar. – le avisé cuando noté que mis piernas no me aguantarían mucho más tiempo.

-¡Bella! – el grito angustiado de Edward fue lo último que escuché antes que la consciencia me abandonara.

**.**

**[**]**

**.**

**NA: **

**¿Os ha gustado? Sin duda Bella ha evolucionado mucho desde el principio y parece que ambos vuelven a estar en momentos muy diferentes…O quizás más cerca que nunca… ¿Qué pensáis?**

**Me lo he pasado genial leyéndoos esta semana hacer cábalas sobre Jessica… como veis Edward no le ha dado la oportunidad a nada y después el muchacho se nos ha distraído con algo seguro mucho más interesante que la fiesta y su novia.**

**ATENCIÓN NOTICIA ACTUALIZACIÓN**: **El próximo capítulo viene con sorpresa, por partida doble…. Así que solo os puedo decir que estéis atentas… :P**

**Nos leemos en el próximo,**

**Muchos saludos!**

**. **


	14. ¿Ahora vas a rendirte?

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y A LA SAGA CREPÚSCULO****.**

**. **

**¡HOOOOOOOOOOOOLA DE NUEVO!**

**Y SÍ, no me he vuelto loca. Estamos a MARTES y os traigo un nuevo capítulo. Ya os dije que venía con doble sorpresa… ¿Queréis saber más?... Seguid leyendo... ;)**

**Este capítulo será un poco especial. Lo compartirán entre Bella y Edward. Me parecía cruel que no tuvierais el final del cumpleaños de Edward desde el punto de vista del protagonista… Así que comenzamos con un capítulo más corto de Bella **_**peeeero **_**eso significa que tendréis la segunda parte (y además EOPV) ****EL VIERNES****. **

**Sin más os dejo con Bella ;)**

**.**

**¿AHORA VAS A RENDIRTE?**

**BPOV**

.

Me sentía algo mareada.

Abrí mis ojos y lo primero que vi fue a Edward. Estaba sentado a mi lado, podía notar su cuerpo pegado al mío y estaba muy serio. Bastante preocupado podría asegurar sin riesgo a equivocarme.

Parpadeé varias veces para situarme y aunque no sabía dónde estaba, me lo podía imaginar. Levanté la vista para ver que estaba acompañada de Alice, Carlise y Emmet.

-¿Dónde estoy? – pregunté decidiendo que lo mejor era comenzar haciéndome la tonta, por la cara de preocupación de todos los presentes no me libraría de ellos tan fácilmente.

-Edward, hijo, ¿Nos permites? –habló Carlise tocando el hombro de Edward para que se levantara y le dejara espacio para acercarse a mí.

-¿Estás bien? – me preguntó ignorando a su padre cogiendo mi mano.

-Pasé una mala noche. No creo que sea nada más que el estómago vacío. – Expliqué incorporándome de la cama en la que había aparecido tumbada.

Sentía nauseas de estar en la misma cama que Edward compartía con Jessica porque estaba segura que esta enorme cama no era para sus invitados.

Edward no contestó pero me miró de tal manera que supe que había deducido por mis palabras qué era el causante de mi mal de estómago. Giré la vista hacia Carlise, no necesitaba admitir que anoche acertó con sus advertencias sobre ese bizcochillo de chocolate.

-Edward deberías dejar que papá hiciera su trabajo. - comentó Alice haciendo reaccionar a su hermano que se levantó más relajado que hace unos minutos cuando había abierto los ojos.

Carlise se acercó a mí con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Puso una mano en mi frente y la otra en mi muñeca para tomarme el pulso. Miró a Emmet comunicándose en silencio, pero yo, que los conocía demasiado bien cuando se ponían en su papel de médicos, me adelanté. No quería llamar mucho la atención y a saber cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí metida, no necesitaba más alboroto a mi alrededor. Esperaba que los invitados no hubieran comenzado a sospechar de nuestra ausencia.

-No hace falta que vayas a buscar el maletín. – les tranquilicé a los dos, sabiendo que en sus coches siempre llevaban el material necesario para unos cuidados básicos. – Sabéis que me suele pasar cuando me pongo enferma.

Solía tener la tensión baja, así que ante cualquier cambio en mi estado de salud, por insignificante que fuera, era bastante común que tuviera pequeños desvanecimientos, especialmente cuando me daban golpes de calor. Era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Carlise solía insistir en que podríamos regularlo con medicación pero no quería tomar nada a no ser que fuera algo realmente necesario.

-Deberías haberme avisado. Podría haber preparado alguna cosa para ti – reclamó Edward ofuscado de nuevo. – Ahora entiendo porque no has comido nada en toda la noche- murmuró más para él que para ser escuchado.

-Quizás estás embarazada – conjeturó Alice bromista. Quise matarla.

-¡Alice cállate! – al contrario de lo que podría parecer, el reclamo no salió de mí, aunque no fue por falta de ganas, sino de Edward que podría haber pulverizado a su hermana pequeña con la mirada.

Estaba acostumbrada a ver esos ojos llameantes dirigidos casi exclusivamente a mí. Esto sí era una novedad.

-Centrémonos… - la voz de la cordura de Carlise nos devolvió a todos a la calma. - ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Mareada? ¿Nauseas? ¿Sudores o temblores? – preguntó reconduciendo la conversación a mi salud. Normalmente no era mi tema preferido de debate pero en estos momentos estaba encantada. Era la mejor opción de las que teníamos.

-Todo controlado, Doc. – le dije guiñándole un ojo – Si no os importa preferiría irme, estoy algo exhausta. –comenté en parte porque necesitaba huir de la vergüenza de volver a la fiesta, pero sobre todo porque necesitaba esconderme del más que eminente interrogatorio de Edward.

Notaba la intensidad de su mirada clavada en mí y conociéndolo, mí dramático punto y final a nuestra intensa conversación de hace un rato no iba a detenerlo para obtener la respuesta que él quería.

-Sería mejor si descansaras. – Sentenció Emmet salvándome una vez más. Edward torció el gesto pero no dijo nada. – Levanta preciosa – me animó Em acercándose a mí para ayudarme a incorporarme de la cama, aunque no hubiera ninguna necesidad. – Te llevaré a casa y te voy a preparar el mejor caldo de la ciudad. – explicó como si fuera un anunció de la teletienda escondiéndome entre sus brazos, en los que siempre me sentía bien resguardada.

-Espero no haber molestado mucho – me disculpé con Edward que se paró delante nuestro impidiendo que pudiéramos continuar con nuestro camino.

Negó con su cabeza quitándole importancia.

Cuando pensaba que iba a apartarse se acercó a mí, por el lado que no estaba enganchada a Emmet, hasta que sus labios tocaron mi mejilla dónde dejó un suave beso. Podría haber sido un beso de despedida entre dos amigos pero Edward y yo no hacíamos esas cosas.

Un escalofrío me recorrió y esta vez no tenía nada que ver con mi delicado estómago.

-Nuestra conversación no ha terminado por mucho que huyas – añadió en un susurro antes de alejarse.

¿Desde cuándo Edward sabía lo que estaba pensando? ¡Maldita sea!

-¡Edward, mi amor! – la voz estridente de Jessica le hizo separarse varios pasos permitiéndome coger un poco de aire.

¿¡Qué había significado esto?! Edward se había vuelto loco.

Definitivamente algo le había picado. Se estaba comportando muy raro hoy y no era la única que lo estaba notando. Alice estaba a ojo avizor desde que nos había saludado al llegar a la fiesta y estaba segura que pronto comenzaría a construir castillos en el aire de nuevo.

-Edward deberías bajar, tus invitados comienzan a preguntar por ti. – anunció Jessica nada más entrar a la habitación. No paró hasta quedar al lado de su chico, tampoco se molestó en mirar a nadie que no fuera él. – Espero que te encuentres mejor, Bella. – añadió ante el silencio de todos. – Cualquier cosa que necesites solo tienes que pedirla, Ed puede ser un poco despistado y no siempre sabe dónde están las cosas en la casa. – acabó. Supongo que no sería Jessica si no aprovechara la ocasión para marcar su territorio. Edward tenía suerte de ser un humano y no un perro.

-Jessica no es el momento. – le contestó Edward cortante. – Bella puedes quedarte si no te encuentras bien. No me siento cómodo con la idea de que te vayas así. – añadió sin apartar su mirada de mi.

Me estaba comenzando a volver a poner nerviosa.

-Te lo agradezco pero lo mejor será que me vaya a descansar. – le contesté intentando que mi educación prevaleciera cuando lo que quería era dejarla muda. – Despedidme de Esme y Rose – le pedí a Alice y Carlise - ¡Ah, Jessica! – me dí la vuelta antes de salir de la dichosa habitación. – ¿Podrías despedirme de Sky? Me ha parecido muy considerado por tu parte que lo invitaras. – acabé irónicamente con un aire de venganza que no sabía que poseía.

El siempre rostro perfecto de Jessica cambió a una mueca crispada pero permaneció callada. Supongo que estar abrazada a Edward como una lapa era victoria suficiente para ella.

Finalmente bajé las escaleras recordando los nervios que había sentido al subirlas cogida de la mano de Edward.

-Me paso por tu casa después. Jasper estaba preocupado y mamá también pero no queríamos formar mucho escandalo…. – me explicó Alice pasándome mis cosas – Además, Edward casi no me deja ni entrar en la habitación… ¿Te lo puedes creer? – dijo claramente indignada con su hermano. – Tendrías que haberle visto la cara…

-Te quiero mucho pero como vuelvas a bromear con un supuesto embarazo o me vestiré de lila todo un mes – la amenacé aun sin entender a qué había venido ese comentario y aprovechando para cortar su perorata sobre Edward y yo. – Y después de salir de aquí descansa, ya vendrás mañana a verme. – la tranquilicé.

-Eres cruel Bella Swan – me respondió mientras Emmet me empujaba para salir de la casa despidiéndose rápidamente de Alice con un abrazo. - ¡Le daré recuerdos a Rose de tu parte, Em! – Chilló Alice desde la puerta nos dijo moviendo su mano enérgicamente.

-Eso sí ha sido una visita fugaz. – comentó Emmet divertido mientras abría el coche.

Entramos pero antes de encender el motor dio un último vistazo a la casa de la que acabábamos de salir. Seguí su mirada para ver a nuestra amiga cerrar la puerta principal.

-Me quiere emparejar con Rose, ¿Verdad? – adivinó Emmet haciéndome reír por lo bien que conocía a Alice.

-¿Qué te hace sospechar tal cosa? – le repliqué mirándolo con una sonrisa dejando mi cabeza apoyada en el asiento, aun no estaba del todo recuperada.

Era lo bueno de Emmet siempre conseguía distraerme.

-Nada, absolutamente nada. – bromeó antes de estallar en carcajadas.

Emmet finalmente arrancó.

No habíamos dejado la calle de Edward aun cuando decidí tantear un poco el terreno aprovechando su propia broma.

-Es guapa… - comenté esperando cuál era su respuesta.

-E inteligente… - añadió mirándome de reojo y supe sin que dijera nada más que seguramente Alice tuviera razón y Emmet no celebraría el fin de año soltero.

Emmet no era el típico hombre que se deja deslumbrar por una cara bonita, necesita que debajo de la fachada haya un buen corazón y un cerebro agudo. Yo sabía que Rose reunía ambas cualidades y, al parecer, Emmet había necesitado poco más de un par de horas para darse cuenta también.

-Me va a encantar ver cómo te pone firme. – sentencié sabiendo que iban a ser una pareja explosivo si todo iba bien.

No hablamos más del tema. Emmet había dicho suficiente y yo había entendido lo necesario. Esperaría a que llamara a mi puerta desesperado porque mi grandiosa jefa de contabilidad se lo estaba poniendo difícil para volver a hablar de su vida amorosa.

Llegamos a mi casa y aproveché para ponerme cómoda mientras Emmet removía algo en la cocina. Prefería no ir a ayudarlo y exponerme a olores extraños que pudieran reavivar las consecuencias de mi intoxicación. Además él solito se había ofrecido a prepararme la mejor sopa de la ciudad.

Me tumbé en la cama a esperar a que Emmet acabara lo que fuera que estaba haciendo una vez tuve el pijama puesto. Dejé el de Emmet encima del cajonero de mi habitación. Siempre guardaba uno en casa para las veces que pasaba aquí la noche. Sabía que hoy no iba a querer irse y dejarme sola.

Lo vi aparecer por la puerta de mi habitación media hora más tarde con una bandeja que dejó cuidadosamente en mi falda. Había un plato de caldo con un poco de pollo a la plancha.

-Sé que no es el de Esme pero es el segundo mejor que vas a encontrar en esta ciudad y nos servirá para meter en tu cuerpo un poco de nutrientes y así no te vayas desmayando en brazos de apuestos caballeros. – me tomó el pelo.

-Idiota. – gruñí sin que le afectaran lo más mínimo mis palabras.

-Voy a cambiarme. Come tranquila pero no pienses que te has librado. – me avisó misteriosamente mientras recogía el pijama que le había dejado preparado y se dirigía al lavabo.

-¿¡Librarme de qué?! – le chillé al ver que se había metido en el baño. Lo bueno de no tener paredes era que podías saber dónde estaban todas las personas que se encontraran en mi casa.

-¡De lo que os traéis Edward y tú entre manos! – me contestó gritando igual que lo había hecho yo.

¡Mierda!

Esto solo confirmaba mis sospechas. Si Emmet se había dado cuenta, Alice estaría montándose una bonita novela en su cabeza en estos momentos.

Decidí ignorar todo y tomarme mi sopa mientras estuviera caliente.

Emmet volvió cuando estaba por la mitad del plato.

-No fuerces el estómago – me recordó mientras se tumbaba a mi lado despreocupadamente ataviado de su pijama.

Tomé un par de cucharadas más pero decidí ser prudente y siguiendo el consejo de Emmet no acabé mi plato. Lo que había comido me había sentado bien y no quería tentar a la suerte. No acostumbraba a tenerla.

Miré a Emmet que parecía muy interesado en mi techo.

Dejé la bandeja con los restos de mi cena en el suelo.

Volví a mirar a Emmet que seguía inusualmente callado.

Me tumbé en la cama.

Volví a mirar a Emmet comenzando a sospechar que fuera de esas personas que se quedaban dormidas con los ojos abiertos. Al fin y al cabo, era médico y no era un colectivo conocido por la calidad de su sueño.

Me senté en la cama desesperada ante el silencio de mi amigo.

-He decidido rendirme con Edward. – comencé a hablar incapaz de mantener más tiempo esta situación. Si no se lo contaba a alguien acabaría volviéndome loca.

Emmet continuó sin decir nada pero su mirada cambió. Ya no estaba perdida sino conectada a lo que le decía.

-Voy a aceptar lo que me pide y voy a reducir todo esto a una amistad. – le expliqué. – Es la única manera de avanzar. Tengo que comenzar a levantar las anclas de mi pasado que no me han llevado a ningún lado. No puedo pasar toda la vida esperando algo que no llegará.

Emmet se tomó su tiempo para responder.

-¿Ahora? – preguntó confundiéndome mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

Asentí sin saber muy bien qué responder.

-Me sorprende que te rindas – se explicó. Estaba midiendo sus palabras, algo extraño en él. – Primero porque no eres ese tipo de persona y segundo porque me pregunto cómo te puedes rendir con alguien por el que nunca has luchado. – me preguntó levantándose para quedar sentado frente de mí.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – boqueé miedosa de enfrentar la realidad que escondían las palabras de Emmet.

-Siempre has estado enamorada de Edward pero nunca has luchado por él. Piénsalo. – insistió. – Te lo vuelvo a preguntar – dijo después de dejarme un tiempo para mi reflexión. - ¿Ahora, justo ahora, te vas a rendir? No será que algo ha cambiado entre vosotros y tienes miedo. – me enfrentó con una sonrisa comprensiva sabiendo que tenía razón.

Emmet tenía razón.

No es que algo hubiera cambiado, es que todo lo había hecho.

Las reglas que siempre habían regido nuestra relación hacía tiempo que habían dejado de existir. Sin darnos cuenta estábamos en otra partida. Una mucho más peligrosa.

Hoy se había hecho especialmente visible.

Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan no se daban besos para saludarse o despedirse.

Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan no caminaban cogidos de las manos ni se acariciaban.

Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan no se quedaban a solas encerrados en una habitación voluntariamente, escondiéndose del mundo.

Pero este juego solo tenía un perdedor y era mi nombre el que estaba escrito.

-¿Sabes lo que no ha cambiado?- ataqué defendiéndome aunque sabía que Emmet estaba en lo cierto, este trato extraño y tácito que teníamos Edward y yo estaba fuera de mi control y tenía mucho que perder…- Jessica. Eso es lo que no ha cambiado y mientras ella siga ahí yo no moveré un dedo. No soy el segundo plato de nadie y menos de una persona que solo quiere mi amistad. – sentencié.

-Eres muy testaruda nena. – me dijo pasando un hombro por mi espalda para tirarnos sobre el colchón. – Te tendrías que haber enamorado de mí cuando tuviste la oportunidad.- bromeó conmigo mientras nos acomodábamos para quedar tumbados cómodamente.

-¿Cuándo fue esa oportunidad, exactamente? – pregunté siguiéndole la broma.

-Cuando entré en la consulta de Carlise con mi bata blanca reluciente deslumbrándote con mi belleza de residente de segundo año mientras tú estabas ahí plantada sin poder caminar esperando a que mi gran sabiduría te salvara. – explicó melodramáticamente como si estuviera leyendo un resumen de una novela romántica.

-Te das cuenta que ni tu bata estaba reluciente, es más creo recordar dos manchas sospechosas, ni tu cara tan espectacular. Tus ojeras estaban tan marcadas que podrían haber competido con cualquier cráter lunar. – puntualicé recordando esa tarde y la vergüenza que pasé al verlo entrar a él y no a Carlise como estaba acostumbrada.

Emmet era muy guapo y sí, aunque cansado y con su ropa arrugada, seguía siendo realmente atractivo pero las cosas nunca se dieron de esa manera entre nosotros, aunque tenía razón todo hubiera sido más fácil si nos hubiéramos enamorado el uno del otro.

-Seríamos la pareja perfecta. – sentenció.

-Lo seríamos. – concordé acomodándome lista para dormir, esta noche y la intoxicación me habían dejado rendida. – Buenas noches Emm. Te quiero mucho.

-Yo también te quiero mucho, nena. – acabó dándome un beso en la cabeza. - ¿Bella? – preguntó después de un breve silencio.

-¿Qué? – pregunté sin darme la vuelta en la cama para mirarlo.

-Eran manchas de vomito de bebé. – admitió haciéndome reír.

Cerré los ojos esperando que una buena noche de sueño trajera un poco de perspectiva en mi confusa mente.

**.**

**[**]**

**.**

**NA: **

Antes de nada os quiero pedir perdón porque mi portátil junta palabras y por mucho que superviso el capítulo siempre me acaba juntando alguna. Si veis algo raro no soy yo es la tecnología que me hace la puñeta.

**¿Cuántas de las presentes quieren un poquito a Emmet en estos momentos? Y… ¿Cuántas quieren tirarle algo duro a la cabeza a Bella por testaruda? **

**Y como podéis ver Bella no está embarazada. Me he reído mucho con esta teoría jajaja Es una simple intoxicación alimentaria. Nada del otro mundo por mucho que Edward casi no la deja irse de su casa. **

**Como os he dicho antes este capítulo es un poco más corto porque tiene la parte B que es la de Edward. Espero que me perdonéis la brevedad por la recompensa que tendréis jajaja**

**Nos leemos muuuuy prontito. **

**¡Muchos Saludos! **


	15. No voy a dejar que te rindas

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y A LA SAGA ****CREPÚSCULO****.**

**¡Hoooola de nuevo!**

**Como os avisé esta semana teníamos DOBLE sorpresa. No sólo hay dos actualizaciones sino que una de ellas es un EPOV! **

**Con este capítulo completamos el anterior de Bella. Éste también es un poco más corto, pero entendedlo como una continuación del anterior, juntos son la longitud normal de un capítulo. **

**.**

**NO VOY A DEJAR QUE TE RINDAS**

**EPOV**

.

_-Creo que me voy a desmayar. – Me dijo Bella con los ojos desenfocados. Había perdido el color de la cara de repente. Estaba demasiado pálida. _

_-¡Bella! – fue lo único que salió de mí cuando vi que su cuerpo perdía la fuerza para tenerse en pie. _

La sostuve con miedo y con mil dudas en mi cabeza ninguna de ellas con respuesta porque cuando tuve la oportunidad de seguir los pasos de mi padre estaba demasiado eclipsado por la vida de Charlie Swan y me pareció irrelevante estudiar medicina.

Dejé a Bella en la cama.

Su piel seguía luciendo demasiado blanca y a pesar que la llamaba no conseguía que se despertara. Cogí mi teléfono para enviarle un mensaje a papá para que subiera. No quería separarme de Bella, si abandonaba esta habitación alguien me entretendría y no me dejaría volver con ella.

Papá llegó rápido acompañado de Emmet y Alice.

En esta familia era imposible guardar un jodido secreto.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó papá cuando entendió porque lo había llamado.

-No tengo ni puñetera idea. Estábamos hablando y se ha desmayado. – expliqué sin separarme de Bella. No pensaba moverme ni un milímetro de su lado hasta que supiera que estaba bien.

-Ha pasado una mala noche. Seguramente le haya bajado la tensión. – explicó Emmet mientras se acercaba para coger la mano de Bella y tomar su pulso. Asintió a papá comunicándose en silencio con él. –

-¿Enferma? ¿Cómo que enferma? ¿Qué narices le pasa? – gruñí algo alterado levantándome para encarar a Emmet.

Por la cara de las demás personas de la habitación algo me decía que era el único que no tenía esta información. Era imposible que papá y Alice asistieran inmutables a las palabras de Emmet.

-Cálmate tío. No solucionas nada poniéndote así. – me dijo separándome de él colocando una mano en mi hombro.

Tenía razón debía calmarme no conseguiría nada enfadándome con él por mucho que me sacara de mis casillas vivir ciego ante cualquier cosa que le pudiera pasar a Bella.

Volví con ella.

No tardó en dar señales de estar recuperando la consciencia. Sus piernas se movieron y su cabeza también. Sus ojos confusos se abrieron lentamente haciéndome recuperar la tranquilidad. El aire volvía de nuevo a mis pulmones.

-¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó con la voz un poco pastosa.

No tenía ni idea de medicina pero el color estaba volviendo a sonrosar su piel, así que esperaba que no fuera nada serio. Además, papá y Emmet no parecían extremadamente preocupados.

-Edward, hijo, ¿Nos permites? – me pidió mi padre intentando acercarse a Bella supongo que para comprobar cómo estaba.

Tendría que esperarse.

No pensaba irme de su lado hasta que escuchara de su propia boca que estaba bien.

-¿Estás bien? – le pregunté controlando las ganas que tenía de abrazarla y acariciar su cara.

Desde que había tomado su mano para llevarla a mi despacho comenzaba a tener la necesidad de tocar a Bella continuamente.

Me hacía sentirla cerca.

Me hacía sentirla mía por retorcido que pudiera sonar.

-Pasé una mala noche. No creo que sea nada más que el estómago vacío. – me respondió.

El jodido pastelito de chocolate.

Sabía que no tendría que haber dejado que se lo comiera pero jamás pensé que este fuera el resultado. Me aseguraría que el equipo de limpieza hiciera acopio de todos los alimentos sospechosos que había en la empresa a partir del lunes.

-Edward deberías dejar que papá hiciera su trabajo. - comentó mi hermana. No necesitaba girarme para saber que en su tono había algo más que preocupación.

Me levanté dejando a papá ocupar mi lugar y me quedé al lado de mi hermana. La miré curiosamente preguntándole sin palabras qué se traía entre manos. Alice negó con su cabeza haciéndose la desentendida que podría engañar a alguien que no la conociera pero no a mí.

– Sabéis que me suele pasar cuando me pongo enferma. – escuché decir a Bella cuando dejé de estar pendiente de mi insistente hermana.

Me crispaba que nadie me hubiera dicho nada. Había estado observándola desde el preciso momento que llegó a la fiesta y no había ni comido ni bebido nada pero no le di mucha importancia. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en cómo tenerla un rato para mí a solas. Escabulléndome de todo el mundo que quería felicitarme o hablar un rato conmigo y que me impedían acercarme a Bella.

Solo quería tenerla un rato más… Como habíamos estado anoche.

-Deberías haberme avisado. Podría haber preparado alguna cosa para ti – dije sin poder contenerme. Por mucho que me gustara tenerla en mi casa hubiera preferido que descansara si se sentía mal. El bienestar de Bella siempre era mi prioridad. – Ahora entiendo porque no has comido nada en toda la noche- acabé.

-Quizás estás embarazada – la voz de mi hermana volvió a atormentarme.

¡¿Qué narices significaba eso!?

¿¡Bella embarazada de quién!? ¿Del imbécil aquel del bar?

La imagen que creó mi mente no me gustó en absoluto.

-¡Alice cállate! – le gruñí a mi hermana en algo que intentaba ser un susurro pero que mi repentino e irracional enfado no ayudaron a controlar.

-Que sensible estás… - murmuró Alice echando más leña al fuego. Esta pequeña duende tenía algo en la cabeza y yo era su diana, al parecer.

-Centrémonos… - intervino papá como era habitual en él cuando alguno de los tres entrabamos en vereda. - ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Mareada? ¿Nauseas? ¿Sudores o temblores? – preguntó papá y me obligué a estar atento a las respuestas de Bella. No necesitaba tener una carrera para entender lo que papá le estaba preguntando.

-Todo controlado, Doc. – le dijo con más seguridad en su voz. – Si no os importa preferiría irme, estoy algo exhausta. – pidió Bella.

Al parecer volvía a ser ella. Ahora que estaba completamente recuperada, volvía a estar dispuesta a huir, como siempre.

Desde el momento en el que habíamos entramos en mi despacho todo había cambiado, de nuevo.

La intensidad era imposible de negar.

Estaba nerviosa, su voz había temblado en varias ocasiones y miraba de reojo el agarre de nuestras manos.

Todo había ido bien, muy bien.

Finalmente podía compartir con ella mi más preciada colección. La suya.

Esperaba que entendiera de esa manera que mis palabras eran ciertas. Para mi ella siempre había sido importante aunque hubiera sido un imbécil que nunca supe demostrárselo. Comenzaba a sospechar que, al parecer, siempre la había necesitado cerca por mucho que siempre hubiera vivido a ciegas a esa idea.

-Sería mejor que descansaras. – intervino Emmet dándole un vía de escape, como siempre. – Levanta preciosa – se acercó a ella para ayudarla a incorporarse y alejarla de mí. – Te llevaré a casa y te voy a preparar el mejor caldo de la ciudad. – bromeó mientras Bella se acurrucaba en sus brazos.

Sentí una corriente de rabia inundarme al verlos así.

Era un sentimiento irracional y sabía que no tenía ningún derecho de sentirme de esa manera pero tenía la sensación que me estaba robando a Bella. Que la alejaban de mí cuando solo quería asegurarme que ella estaba bien.

No podía negar que en este momento deseaba enviar a todo el mundo a su casa para ser yo quien se marchara con Bella y poder asegurarme que no le volvía a pasar nada.

-Espero no haber molestado mucho – me dijo Bella a modo de disculpa algo tímida. Sabía que no solo nuestra particular conversación debía rondar su cabeza sino el hecho que todo el mundo de la fiesta pudiera enterarse de lo que había pasado.

Bella Swan nunca quería ser el centro de atención.

Negué con la cabeza. Lo último que me importaba era la fiesta.

No quería dejarla ir aun y aunque sabía que me costaría una larga charla con mi hermana me acerqué hasta Bella.

Mis labios tocaron, finalmente, su suave piel.

Y gracias a la cercanía pude volver a oler su esencia que tenía impregnada en mi piel desde la primera noche que la sostuve en mis brazos.

-Nuestra conversación no ha terminado por mucho que huyas – le susurré para que supiera que el tiempo de escapar y escondernos había terminado.

-¡Edward, mi amor! – escuché a Jessica anunciarse. Intenté controlar lo poco que me gustó que interrumpiera precisamente en este momento.

Jessica no digería bien mi relación laboral con Bella. No entendía porque teníamos que pasar tanto tiempo juntos o porque la mayoría de mis noches se las pasaba con Bella. Si ahora la veía en nuestra habitación sus miedos y obsesiones se incrementarían.

Y yo lo último que quería ahora mismo era ocuparme de Jessica.

-Edward deberías bajar, tus invitados comienzan a preguntar por ti. – dijo entrando en la habitación. Sabía que era una excusa para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando. – Espero que te encuentres mejor, Bella. – añadió en un tono neutral, no parecía muy preocupada por su jefa. – Cualquier cosa que necesites solo tienes que pedirla, Ed puede ser un poco despistado y no siempre sabe dónde están las cosas en casa. – dijo dejando que fueran sus celos los que hablaran por ella.

Lo que menos me importaba era esta fiesta.

Desde el momento que me enteré la había aborrecido y más después de anoche. Jessica llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer una gran inauguración de mi casa y esta había sido la excusa perfecta.

-Jessica no es el momento. – la paré intentando controlar lo que realmente quería decirle. –

No podía ni quería lidiar con ella y lo que me provocaba en estos momentos.

Estaba harto que de su cambio de personalidad desde que Bella había llegado a la empresa. Sabía que nunca habían sido amigas pero ambas habían sido siempre cordiales. Ahora mi novia se dedicaba a ser una maldita bruja con Bella.

No me gustaba el tono en el que se dirigía a Bella en la empresa, y menos desde que conseguí saber qué era lo que había pasado en el dichoso ascensor. Esa particular conversación entre las dos fue el detonante de nuestra primera gran discusión de pareja.

Mi disgusto con el comportamiento de Jessica había llegado al punto que muchos domingos no había querido ir a comer a casa de mis padres solo para evitar ciertos comentarios que pudiera escupirle a Bella.

Sabía que no podría mantenerme callado siempre pero estaba demasiado cansado de discutir.

Durante estos meses mi relación con Bella nos había costado más de una discusión y había creado una distancia entre nosotros que no sabía si quería volver a salvar.

Bella no era alguien al que pudiera renunciar en mi vida. Era algo que Jessica debería acabar entendiendo… Aunque en momentos como estos me daba cuenta que quizás era yo quien debería asumirlo y actuar en consecuencia.

-Bella puedes quedarte si no te encuentras bien. No me siento cómodo con la idea de que te vayas así. – añadí centrándome en la única persona que me importaba. La única que comenzaba a nublar mi mente.

-Te lo agradezco pero lo mejor será que me vaya a descansar. – respondió Bella tan cordial como fría. – Despedidme de Esme y Rose – le pidió, ahora sí de manera sincera, a mi hermana y mi padre- ¡Ah, Jessica! – dijo antes de salir de mi habitación. – ¿Podrías despedirme de Sky? Me ha parecido muy considerado por tu parte que lo invitaras. – dijo y aunque no debería no pude evitar sonreír por sus palabras.

Mi familia abandonó la habitación siguiendo los pasos de Bella.

-¿Te ríes? Ella se mofa de tu novia y tú te ríes. – me reclamó Jessica enfadada mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación en cuanto mi familia nos dejó a solas.

-Jessica no comiences. Deberíamos bajar. – intenté disuadir la enésima discusión. No sabía cuánto más podría aguantar.

-¿Qué hacía aquí? – preguntó sin apartarse de la puerta.

-Se encontraba mal. – le expliqué sin entrar en detalles. –

-¿Y la tenías que traer a nuestra habitación? – volvió a insistirme cabreándome por su poca consideración y las implicaciones de sus palabras.

-La llevaré dónde me dé la real gana. – le contesté consiguiendo controlar la furia que comenzaba a sentir. - Esta es mi casa y no tengo que dar explicaciones a nadie. – le dije llegando hasta la puerta para abrirla. Necesitaba un poco de aire y hablar con alguien que me distrajera de toda esta mierda que Jessica se empeñaba en lanzar sobre nosotros.

Si sus dudas no le permitían preocuparse por una persona que no se encontraba bien no era mi jodido problema sino el suyo por ser una bruja sin sentimientos.

-Si tan mal se encontraba debería haberse quedado en su casa – añadió Jessica antes que pudiera salir de la habitación.

No me molesté en responderle. Todo lo que deseaba decirle en estos momentos iniciaría una discusión y dudaba que pudiera llevarla con discreción. No tenía ningún interés en lavar los trapos sucios de mi relación delante de todos mis conocidos. Especialmente porque no quería que nada salpicara a Bella y últimamente Jessica no tenía otro tema de discusión.

-¿Piensas que ha pasado desapercibido por nuestros invitados todo el tiempo que habéis desaparecido? ¡Y encima después la mitad de tu familia lo ha hecho también! ¡Sólo hacen que hablar de ella! -me recriminó sin ningún tacto enfadándome aun más.

-Es imposible no hacerlo, teniendo en cuenta que te has asegurado muy bien de pasarme el informe... - le dije abandonando la idea de salir de la habitación sin una nueva pelea.

-Llevas meses. ¡Meses, Edward! Haciendo lo que a ella quiere. ¡La gente no es ciega! ¡Y ahora le sumas esto! - incriminó.

-Bella se encontraba mal, se ha desmayado porque lleva un día casi sin comer y tú vienes a decir no sé qué porquería...- le gruñí sin poder controlar mi enfado encarándola finalmente. Al menos tuvo la decencia de parecer arrepentida de sus palabras. - Pero si te preocupa que hablen de Bella podemos bajar y explicarles las promesas que me hiciste después de tu patética discusión en el ascensor y como estoy a punto de hacer lo que debería haber hecho entonces. Así quizás te aseguras de que hablan de ti como tanto deseas. – acabé sabiendo que mi educación me impedía hacerlo pero no sin falta de ganas de acabar con este sin sentido de una vez por todas.

Esta vez no esperé a que Jessica pudiera defenderse. Me estaba cansando de sus gritos y palabras vacías.

Cuando llegué al recibidor me encontré con Alice que entraba a mi casa de nuevo. La miré interrogante.

-He ido a decir adiós a Bella y Emmet. – me explicó.

Bella y Emmet.

¡Mierda!

Sabía que era un sentimiento irracional pero no quería recordar cómo me había sentido al verla marcharse entre los brazos de Emmet.

-Sabes que son amigos, ¿no? – me preguntó Alice mientras se apretujaba a mi lado. Era tan pequeña que podría esconderla y nadie la vería si no fuera porque era incapaz de estarse quieta.

-No digas tonterías… - murmuré quitándole importancia a sus palabras aunque, como siempre en ella, había entendido perfectamente lo que pensaba.

-Eres un idiota. – me dijo parándose delante de mí para mirarme fijamente con su rostro contrariado. – No vas a poder estar así siempre. – continuó seria.

-¿Así? – volví a contrapreguntar sin querer entenderla.

-Así. Desperdiciando tu vida con una mujer cuando lo que quieres es salir corriendo detrás de otra porque no soportas la idea de que alguien, que no eres tú, esté con ella cuando está débil y necesita ayuda. – me explicó sin andarse con rodeos.

-Eres demasiado astuta para tu propio bien. – dije sabiendo que no podía engañar a Alice.

-Y tú demasiado ciego. – me rebatió al parecer contenta con mi respuesta porque continuó sus pasos dejándome plantado en medio de mi sala pensando en la verdad de sus palabras. – Si sigues así la perderás. – insistió dejando más claro aún su punto.

Quizás Alice tenía razón y me estaba comportando como un ciego dándole la espalda a lo que realmente deseaba. No me paré mucho en mis pensamientos. Escuché unos pasos bajando las escaleras y lo que menos me apetecía era comenzar otra discusión con Jessica, aunque, seguramente, el estar tan cerca de sus invitados frenaría sus reclamos.

La fiesta acabó bastante bien teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

No podía evitar sentirme preocupado por Bella pero aun así disfruté de la noche y la compañía de la gente que se había molestado en venir. Aunque eso no fue hasta que Emmet me aseguró que Bella estaba más recuperada y que había logrado que comiera algo cuando llegaron a su casa.

Era tarde cuando el último invitado se fue.

Recogimos en silencio.

Jessica subió y yo me excusé con ella mientras acababa de recoger los regalos. Al parecer mis camisas necesitaban ser cambiadas sin que yo me hubiera enterado. Cogí el vale para una sesión de rafting y subí las escaleras.

Vi la puerta de mi habitación abierta con la luz débil de lo que seguramente era la lamparita de noche alumbrando el camino.

Decidí volver mis pasos hacia mi despacho.

Guardé el peculiar regalo de Sky a buen recaudo. Me había gustado, hacia demasiado tiempo que no hacía algo que me diera un buen subidón de adrenalina. Quizás era el momento para volver a recuperar viejas costumbres.

Me senté en mi silla desde dónde pude ver el regalo de Bella que había quedado olvidado en mi mesa después de su desmayo.

Lo cogí.

El Ford.

_Ayer dijiste que ese día en el ascensor lo cambió todo. Yo no sé si podré ser tu amiga Edward pero quiero que sepas que yo también he hecho las cosas mal. Ese verano pude actuar diferente y no lo hice. No te prometo poder volver a empezar pero sí te prometo ponerte las cosas fáciles. _

Le había dado demasiadas vueltas a las palabras de Bella. Incluso en varios momentos de la noche habían vuelto a aparecer por mi cabeza como un parasito.

Sabía que había algo que no me estaba diciendo… O más bien que yo no estaba entendiendo. Algo importante y que me implicaba directamente.

Sentía que Bella estaba renunciando a algo y no sabía lo que era pero no quería que lo hiciera. No parecía feliz sino derrotada y no quería que se sintiera así.

Pero sobretodo no quería que renunciara a nada que pudiera implicarme lo más mínimo y menos ahora que estábamos comenzando a acercarnos.

Ahora necesitaba que se quedara.

-¡Mierda Bella! ¿Qué me estás haciendo? – me pregunté desesperado con la situación en la que me encontraba.

Bufé llevándome las manos a mi pelo pero por mucho que pensaba en sus palabras no las descifraba aun así la sensación de miedo no desaparecía.

Abrí el cajón del escritorio y saqué mi vieja caja de materiales.

Me arremangué la camisa y me puse a hacer la única cosa que me devolvería la calma y me la devolvería a ella.

Mi conexión con Bella.

Comenzar a montar el Ford.

_Nuestro Ford. _

...

Amanecí con el cuello agarrotado.

Me había quedado dormido en mi silla montando el regalo de Bella.

El fin de semana continuó igual que mi cuello. Tenso y con dolor.

No vi a Bella hasta el lunes siguiente cuando llegué a la empresa. Ella ya estaba en su despacho, como siempre con la puerta abierta.

La cerré tan delicadamente que ni se inmutó de mi presencia. O quizás había optado por ignorarme, pero era lunes y prefería comenzar la semana con positivismo.

-¿Cómo está tu estomago? – le pregunté mientras le dejaba un té con limón que le había pedido en la cafetería de la esquina.

-Mejor. – me aseguró. Realmente parecía recuperada. - Emmet me ha tenido a dieta estricta todo el fin de semana y parece que ha funcionado, o eso espero. – contestó amablemente cogiendo el vaso con su bebida. – Gracias. – me dijo mientras olía el brebaje caliente.

Me senté en las sillas que tenía delante de su escritorio.

-¿Qué? – me preguntó cuándo me quedé mirándola fijamente.

-He estado pensando en tus palabras todo el fin de semana. – anuncié sin perder más el tiempo. Había estado casi cuarenta y ocho horas pensando en lo mismo y no quería continuar haciéndolo sin una explicación.

Bella no dijo nada pero se levantó dándome la espalda buscando algo entre las calles que se podían ver gracias a los enormes ventanales.

-¿Y? – preguntó finalmente.

-Quiero que sepas que no voy a dejar que te rindas. – dije mientras me levantaba para ir hasta dónde estaba ella. - No sé en qué has tirado la toalla o por qué y. aun a riesgo de sonar egocéntrico, creo que tiene que ver conmigo. – añadí mientras la cogía por los brazos para darle suavemente la vuelta dejándonos frente a frente, casi sin espacio entre nosotros. – Tú y yo acabamos de comenzar a crear algo y no es el momento de rendirse. Nos debemos una oportunidad. – le pedí con seriedad para que mis palabras calaran en ella.

Bella no contestó pero tampoco se apartó cosa que aproveché para acariciar su cara.

Su piel era delicada y suave y mis dedos ya no podían evitar tocarla.

Bella apoyó su cara en mis dedos.

Esto sí era nuevo.

Era de esas cosas que no sabes que deseas hasta que las puedes tener por primera vez.

-Te voy a hacer cambiar de opinión, Isabella Swan. – susurré con miedo de asustarla y alejarla. – Tú y yo podemos ser… - y por primera vez, con ella entre mis brazos, fui incapaz de asegurarle mi amistad. – Tú y yo vamos a dejar la distancia atrás. – me corregí.

Escuchamos unos toques en la puerta y nos separamos aunque no dejé su lado.

Era Rose.

-Vamos a revisar las malditas vacaciones. Necesito un poco de motivación para arrancar el lunes. – entró como un vendaval al despacho de Bella.

Esta mañana teníamos una reunión para dar el visto bueno a la organización que habían hecho desde recursos humanos de las vacaciones de verano de nuestro personal. Era un mero trámite pero siempre era bueno que lo hiciéramos ya que cada uno de nosotros controlaba un sector de la empresa y podíamos detectar posibles errores, al menos en esta sede.

Al margen de los diferentes turnos de vacaciones que cada trabajador podía escoger cuando hacer nosotros tres decidimos dividirnos para que siempre hubiera alguien presente. Bella confiaba plenamente en Rose así que era un apoyo extra que no habíamos tenido hasta ahora. Rose haría el primer turno en el mes de julio y Bella y yo nos dividiríamos agosto para no dejarla sola, por mucho que Rose pudiera coordinar el día a día de la empresa no tenía capacidad de decisión y necesitaba a alguno de nosotros dos con ella para esos menesteres.

Por primera vez, desde que Bella llegó a nuestras vidas, no pasaríamos las vacaciones juntos en Forks.

Más me valdría huir del país cuando mi hermana se enterase.

**.**

**[**]**

**.**

**NA: **

Algunas me habíais dicho que estabais enfadadillas con Edward, no sé si este capítulo os dejará hacer las paces con él. Ya sabéis lo importante que es el punto de vista para entender qué está pasando… **Y un consejo de autora****...** **INTERPRETAR A EDWARD POR SUS ACTOS Y NO POR CÓMO LOS VE / INTERPRETA BELLA… Estos dos nos han salido torpones a la hora de entenderse… Por ejemplo, el hecho de que Edward le enseñara su colección a Bella es mucho más importante para él que lo que entendió ella…. **

**PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN: Volvemos a la normalidad del FiC, así que tendréis el siguiente capítulo ****EL PRÓXIMO VIERNES**


	16. Mi Red Velvet

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y A LA SAGA ****CR****EPÚSCULO****.**

**.**

**¡ Hoooooola de nuevo!**

**Ya estoy aquí, una semana más recuperando la normalidad de actualización del FIC. **

**Os quiero dar las GRACIAS (sois súper maravillosas y me emocionáis un montón por todo vuestro apoyo) por la aceptación del EPOV. Creo que ha servido para que pudierais entender un poco más a nuestro chico. Veo que hay algunas que tendéis a apoyar más a Bella. Me gusta mucho porque creo que ambos están en lo cierto y a la vez equivocándose. **

**Os contesto algunas dudas del FIC abajo ;) **

**Sin más os dejo con Bella. **

**.**

**MI RED VELVET**

**BPOV **

.

Estaba aprovechando que el horrible calor veraniego había decidido darme una tregua y corría un poco de brisa para tomar un helado en esta preciosa y tranquila terraza.

-_Mi scusi signorina, Vuoi prendere qual cos'altro__?_ – Me preguntó el simpático camarero que había estado casi diez minutos intentando que mi pronunciación de cappuccino no fuera tan lamentable como para que me acabaran extraditando.

-_No. Grazie mille_– le respondí lo mejor que pude después de buscar en el apartado de idioma de mi guía de viaje la sencilla frase – _Mi porta il conto, per favore_. – me animé a pedirle al ver que asentía contento por mis rápidos avances.

-_Proprio ora_. – por su sonrisa mi cara debió reflejar claramente el desconcierto que sentía – Ahora mismo se la traigo. – tradució amablemente sus palabras.

Había llegado a Italia después de pasar por Francia y España. Llevaba menos de veinticuatro horas en Roma. Era la última parada de mis vacaciones.

Ángela Webber se presentó en mi casa un domingo hace poco más de un mes desolada porque Erik Yorkie, su eterna pareja desde el instituto, la había dejado porque decía sentir que estaba desperdiciando su vida y necesitaba libertad. Mi amiga, además de estar destrozada emocionalmente por la ruptura, tenía unas vacaciones por Europa pagadas para dos personas que no pensaba desperdiciar. Así que sin pensármelo mucho decidí aceptar su propuesta de irnos juntas y hacer de este viaje el pistoletazo de salida para una nueva vida amorosa.

Ambas lo necesitábamos.

Ella para superar a Erik y yo para poner punto y final a mi utópico romance con Edward. Por muy triste que fuera tener que romper con una persona con la que nunca habías salido.

Edward...

Desde su cumpleaños todo había cambiado hasta hacerme difícil de soportar nuestra cercanía de una manera puramente amigable. Mi corazón iba a cien y mi cabeza iba tan veloz creando castillos en el aire que era imposible de cronometrar.

Estaba confundida, más que nunca.

Edward había dinamitado toda barrera entre nosotros en todos los sentidos. Se despedía con besos en mi mejilla que se me antojaban eternos. Había olvidado la necesidad de llamar a la puerta antes de entrar a mi despacho, el cual se había convertido prácticamente en el suyo…

Estaba segura que para él era una manera de hacer crecer la dichosa amistad en la que tanto había insistido pero para mí era una tortura. Más que nada porque había hecho que mis planes de olvidarlo se esfumaran.

Una vez más.

Cuando estaba a su lado, intentaba recordar que debía alejarme, reducir nuestros encuentros al horario laboral y, especialmente, impedir que sus dedos o labios tocaran mi piel.

Suspiré intentando librarme de Edward Cullen.

No había venido hasta aquí para seguir pensando en él.

Pagué dándole un último vistazo al gran Coliseo que quedaba justo delante de este precioso café. Lo había descubierto después de perderme involuntariamente pero su pequeña terraza privada con multitud de flores me había robado el corazón. Era un buen lugar para esperar a Ángela que había desaparecido con Fabio, un joven italiano que había conocido en nuestra parada en Florencia.

Mi teléfono sonó justo cuando estaba pagando. Me demoré en cogerlo suponiendo que sería Esme que llamaba para saber cómo estaba. Llevaba varios días sin hablar con ella y tendía a preocuparse cuando no sabía nada de mí.

-Buenos días Esme. – contesté rápidamente sin mirar el número que mostraba mi pantalla.

-Buenas tardes Bella. – me respondió la voz profunda de Edward sorprendiéndome.

No esperaba escucharlo al otro lado de la línea.

No había hablado con él desde que cogí el avión para iniciar mis vacaciones. Me había tomado estos días como una desconexión absoluta. Ni tan solo me había molestado en contestar los mensajes que me había enviado.

De hecho había hecho de ignorar a Edward todo un arte.

-Edward…Hola… ¿Qué tal?... – dije algo nerviosa. Sentía como si me hubiera descubierto haciendo algo malo.

-¿Cómo estás tú? – contraatacó con una nueva pregunta. Sonaba serio pero no podía identificar si estaba enfadado.

-Bien. – contesté escuetamente sin entender muy bien porque estaba tan nerviosa si estábamos a más de nueve mil kilómetros de distancia. ¡No debería tener el poder de afectarme con dos frases!

-Me alegro. – me dijo con un tono que si pretendía desprender alegría estaba muy lejos de conseguirlo. – Bella… - me interrumpió antes que encontrara el ánimo para preguntarle por qué me había llamado. – Hay un problema con el sistema de Carl y Ernest. No te llamaría si no fuera urgente pero nos enfrentamos a una demanda de plagio. – anunció y entendí la seriedad en su voz. –

Obviamente… La empresa.

Qué más le daba a Edward que no le respondiera a unos mensajes durante unas semanas.

-¿Cómo? Edward lo comprobamos todo – le dije recordando los informes que había estudiado antes de ofrecerles el contrato. – Tiene que haber algún error. Estoy segura. – insistí confiando no solo en nuestros trabajadores, que habían hecho el trabajo de investigación, sino en Carl y Ernest.

-Bella no tiene buena pinta. Tenemos una reunión en Nueva York en dos días. Mi vuelo sale en una hora pero nos iría bien que estuvieras ahí. – me informó.

Confiaba ciegamente en Edward y estaba convencida que antes de llamarme había intentando por todos los medios solucionar el problema él solo. Si había acabado haciendo esta llamada era porque realmente teníamos un problema serio sobre la mesa.

-Allí estaré. Dame tiempo para encontrar un vuelo y reservar otra habitación en el hotel que te estés quedando. Solucionaremos esto. – le aseguré firme para que supiera que podía contar conmigo.

-Sue tiene todo preparado para tus billetes. Solo necesita la confirmación, se la daré en cuanto cuelgue. – respondió. Definitivamente Edward había gastado todos los cartuchos antes de llamarme y arruinarme las vacaciones. –

-Entonces salgo para el aeropuerto ahora mismo. – le dije levantándome para ir a buscar un taxi. Pararía en el hotel para recoger mi maleta y dejar una nota a Ángela, no creo que necesitara mucho tiempo para tenerlo todo preparado.

-He intentado solucionarlo pero hay algo que no me cuadra. Lo mejor es ir personalmente a hablar con la empresa demandante. – se disculpó Edward.

-Lo sé Edward. Sé que no hubieras llamado sin razón. – lo tranquilicé sincera.

A Edward no le había gustado que me fuera tantos días pero, a la vez, me había insistido en que necesitaba tiempo libre para descansar… Había estado un poco extraño respecto a mis vacaciones Europas. Algunos días parecía estar bien con ello y otros en cambio tenía la sensación que con la simple mención del viejo continente podría hacerlo estallar.

Aun así se lo tomó bastante mejor que Alice. Era el primer año que no pasábamos algunos días juntos en Forks y fue algo que le costó de asumir.

-Carl y Ernest estarán allí también. – dijo mientras escuchaba por megafonía avisos de vuelos, supongo que ya estaba en el aeropuerto. – Mantienen que su producto es el original. – se limitó a decir sin ningún tono en su voz ni de aprobación ni reproche.

Así era Edward, solo confiaba en los hechos. No pondría la mano por nadie si no tenía la seguridad que estaba en lo cierto.

Él era todo razón. Al contrario que yo que me movía por instinto. Confiaba en Carl y Ernest sin necesidad de nada más que lo que me habían trasmitido durante estos meses. Sabía que no nos habían engañado, me daba igual lo que pudiera decir esta empresa neoyorkina.

-Yo confío en ellos. – los defendí segura mientras recorría en taxi esas calles que tanta historia tenían en cada uno de sus adoquines.

Escuché un leve bufido al otro lado de la línea.

-Yo confío en ti Bella. Espero que esta vez los dos estemos en lo cierto. – dijo cansado. Podía imaginarme que llevaba noches en vela por culpa de este dolor de cabeza que había surgido.

-Gracias Edward. – le dije aprovechando un silencio. Al parecer, no pretendía despedirse aún. Y yo tampoco quería colgar. – Sé que has intentado hacer todo lo posible para no molestarme. Gracias. – aclaré para que le quedara muy claro lo mucho que le agradecía todo lo que hacía por mí y por la empresa siempre.

-Siento haberte fastidiado tus vacaciones. – me contestó haciéndome rodar los ojos.

Llegué al hotel en el que nos hospedábamos. Era bastante céntrico, así que el trayecto no fue especialmente largo. Pagué al taxista en silencio y subí a la habitación sin cortar la llamada con Edward.

Mi maleta estaba sin deshacer haciéndolo todo más sencillo aún.

-Solo me quedaban unos días. Y supongo que la ciudad eterna seguirá aquí para mis próximas vacaciones. – intenté quitarle hierro con mis palabras. – Edward, tengo que colgar para organizarlo todo. – dije algo culpable por romper el momento.

Definitivamente, era idiota.

Había pasado casi un mes depurando a Edward de mi organismo y ahora con una simple llamada estaba enganchada a él de nuevo.

-Bella te he echado de menos. – confesó de repente sorprendiéndome tanto que tuve que sentarme de la impresión que me causó. Estaba tan absorta que estuve a punto de calcular mal las distancias y caerme de culo en el suelo.

No sabía que responderle.

No me esperaba esta confesión. Esa trascendencia en su voz.

¿Qué se le dice al amor de tu vida cuando te confiesa que te ha echado de menos las tres semanas que habéis estado separados en meses?

¿Qué se le dice cuando él seguramente lo está diciendo por pura amistad y tú lo estás interpretando en clave romántica?

-Gracias – dije en una afirmación que sonó más como una pregunta.

Edward gruñó levemente.

-¡Mierda! Bella te tengo que dejar. Tengo que pasar el control de seguridad aun. Nos vemos en unas horas. Sue te enviará todo en un rato. – me informó apresuradamente.

-No te preocupes. Lo tengo todo controlado. Si tienes tiempo envíame informes o lo que tengáis, aprovecharé el vuelo para ponerme al día. – le pedí recuperando la compostura y la profesionalidad.

Mejor volver a encauzar la conversación.

-Cuídate. Nos vemos dentro de nada. – dijo despidiéndose.

-Protege el fuerte hasta que llegue. – bromeé aunque no sabía si llegó a escucharme porque sentí los pitidos de perdida de la comunicación antes de acabar de hablar.

No tenía tiempo que perder, así que mejor comenzaba a moverme y dejaba de pensar en Edward.

Escribí una nota a Ángela y se la dejé en recepción por si no podía localizarla antes de coger mi vuelo. Cancelé la reserva y volví a subirme a un taxi camino del aeropuerto. Tal y como Edward me había dicho, Sue me envió un email con toda la información, no solo de mi vuelo sino también del supuesto caso de plagio.

Había mucha información, así que lo más seguro es que llevaran varias semanas trabajando en esto. Edward realmente hablaba en serio cuando me había dicho que no me había querido molestar.

Aparté mi atención, momentáneamente, de todos los documentos y me deleité con lo que mis ojos tenían enfrente, aunque fuera a través de una ventanilla del taxi.

Roma, la ciudad eterna para casi todo el mundo.

Para mi había sido la ciudad fugaz.

Me hice una promesa; volvería a ella y conseguiría lanzar una moneda a la Fontana di Trevi cerrando los ojos y pidiendo el más bonito de los deseos.

.

Llegué a Nueva York a las nueve y media de la noche del día siguiente a la llamada de Edward… Al menos, para mis ritmos circadianos. Para cualquier estadounidense era el mismo día. O eso creía. Me costaba bastante pensar con claridad así que mucho menos jugar con los husos horarios. No tenía muy claro en qué día vivía ahora mismo.

Le pasé al taxista la dirección que me había facilitado Sue y me dediqué a enviar un mensaje para tranquilizar a todo el mundo.

"_He llegado. Llevo más de un día despierta. No estoy segura en que día vivo. Creo que voy a morir en cuanto toque la cama. Os llamo cuando renazca". _

Enviar a: Esme, Carlise, grupo que tenía con Alice, Emmet y Jasper y a Ángela.

Cerré los ojos confiando que el buen taxista me despertara cuando llegásemos si me dormía.

Quiero decir… ¿No me iba a dejar dando vueltas en su taxi toda la noche, no?

-Señorita, es aquí. – anunció mientras me daba unos toques en el brazo haciendo contorsionismos para llegar hasta mí desde su asiento delantero.

-Disculpe. – le contesté situándome de nuevo. Bella estás en Nueva York. ¡Espabila! – Quédese el cambio – le dije mientras me bajaba.

El amable taxista me ayudó a sacar mis maletas.

-Espere… espere… - le llamé cuando vi dónde estaba - ¿Está seguro que es aquí? Esto no es un hotel. – le dije confundida.

-Sí. Esta es la dirección. – aseguró. – Son unos apartamentos muy usados por gente de negocios. Funcionan parecido a un hotel. Dentro encontrara una recepción. – Me explicó. Supongo que no era la primera vez que traía a alguien aquí.

-Gracias, pase buena noche. – le deseé antes de tirar de mi maleta. Había hablado con Alice antes de despegar de Roma para que hiciera lo que fuera para enviarme ropa formal para mis reuniones de estos días. Si el problema era tan serio como deducía por las palabras de Edward y los documentos que había leído no iba a dar la mejor imagen si me presentaba en pantalones cortos y camisetas desgastadas.

Entré y tal y como me había dicho mi solicito taxista en la entrada había una pequeña recepción dónde me facilitaron unas llaves y se encargaron de ayudarme a subir mi maleta mientras me explicaban brevemente el funcionamiento de los apartamentos.

No entendía porque Edward había optado por este formato de alojamiento, pero esperaría a que me diera la correspondiente explicación antes de matarlo.

Abrí la puerta despidiéndome del botones para entrar a un apartamento que era cuatro veces el mío, aunque eso tampoco era muy difícil, a decir verdad.

Había un salón enorme con dos niveles.

Uno lo ocupaba una sala de estar que lucía muy cómoda y equipada con grandes sofás, sillones y televisiones. En este lugar nada era pequeño.

En el otro, que estaba unos escalones por encima, había una gran mesa de madera con multitud de sillas acompañándola.

Me moví un poco, sin salir de la entrada, y pude ver como al lado de la puerta había un gran armario empotrado, supongo que para colgar las chaquetas, por otro lado, completamente innecesarias en esta ciudad en el mes de agosto.

Seguí caminando por un amplio pasillo dónde había bastantes puertas. Las fui abriendo una a una para comprobar que el apartamento contaba con una amplia cocina, un baño y dos suites con cama _King size_ y baño incorporado.

Me quedé con la habitación del gran ventanal y me lancé en la cama sin molestarme ni en quitarme la ropa. Necesitaría unas horas de sueño antes de buscar a Edward y ponernos al día. Supongo que el mundo podría esperar unas horas más antes de estallar.

Me acurruqué en la cama y cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por la inconsciencia.

Me despertaron los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana. Anoche con las prisas por recuperar mis horas de sueño perdidas olvidé de correr las cortinas.

La luz pasó a ser la menor de mis preocupaciones cuando unos sonidos se filtraron desde el lavabo integrado en mi habitación.

¿Quién estaba en mi apartamento?

¿Me habría equivocado al entrar y me había colado en algún lugar que no era el mío?

¿Qué clase de psicópata entraba a ducharse en un baño que no era el suyo?

Lo mejor sería comprobarlo pero no tenía la más mínima intención de aventurarme sin algo para defenderme, así que cogí lo único que tenía a mano. La lamparita de la mesa de noche.

La desenchufé mirándola un poco resignada porque era de diseño tan moderno que todo apuntaba que se doblaría incluso antes de impactar con nada. Esperaba encontrarme con alguna abuelita entrañable y despistada con la que no tuviera que usar esta insignificante arma.

Caminé sin hacer mucho ruido y cogiendo aire abrí la maneta de la puerta. Alcé mi mano derecha que sostenía la endeble lámpara lista para defenderme si fuera necesario.

-¡Ahhhhhh!- chillé al ver mi cuarto de baño ocupado por alguien por muy absurdo que fuera ya que el ruido que había escuchado ya me lo confirmaba.

Pero nunca me había defendido de un atacante de baños, no sabía exactamente cómo debía comportarme.

-¡Joder Bella! ¿¡Pretendes matarme con eso?¡ - gruñó asustado Edward con las manos en alto dispuesto a parar el golpe.

-¿¡Qué haces en mi baño?! – chillé aun preparada para atacar.

-¿Qué haces tú en mi baño? – me preguntó de vuelta más tranquilo al comprobar que ni yo ni mi improvisada arma éramos una amenaza.

Edward se apoyó en el mueble del lavabo y pude ser consciente, ahora que ya no luchaba por salvar mi vida de un extraño psicópata, de que estaba prácticamente desnudo. Solo una toalla anudada a su cintura me separaban de verlo como su madre lo trajo al mundo.

Edward siempre se había cuidado pero apostaba que este verano había estado haciendo deporte porque sus abdominales estaban más marcados que el verano pasado, cuando lo vi por última vez sin camiseta en una barbacoa en casa de papá.

Edward realmente se cuidaba.

-¿Ves algo que te guste? - Me preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta en su cara pillándome en el recorrido que le estaba haciendo a su cuerpo.

No sé qué me pasó por la mente en ese instante pero decidí darle con la lamparita en el brazo. Supongo que era lo más racional que pude construir como respuesta teniendo en cuenta lo embotada que estaba debido a lo que mis ojos estaban presenciando.

-¡Idiota! ¡Me has asustado! ¡Pensaba que alguien había entrado a mi apartamento! – le chillé mientras le daba con ese miserable objeto. Por la risa deEdward había tenido suerte de encontrarme con él porque hubiera sido un completo fiasco como arma de defensa. - ¡¿Se puede saber desde cuando te dedicas a colarte en habitaciones ajenas, Edward Cullen? – pregunté intentando recuperar la compostura.

-Nuestro apartamento. –Matizó sin abandonar esa cara pagada de él mismo.

-¡¿Cómo?! – pregunté, un poco alterada, esperando haberle entendido mal.

-Veo que no solo has desconectado de mí estás vacaciones… También pareces haber olvidado tu idioma materno – me dijo con algo de rencor que decidí ignorar. – Este apartamento es para los dos. – explicó finalmente haciendo que ya no pudiera huir de la realidad.

Ya no se me antojaba un lugar tan grande como me pareció ayer al llegar.

-¿Por qué? – boqueé un poco mareada por la realización de saber que tendría que estar varios días compartiendo piso con Edward.

-Te importaría si me visto y hablamos de esto mientras desayunamos… - me preguntó Edward señalando su atuendo…. O falta de él.

¡Como si no fuera ya suficiente consciente de su desnudez!

-Iré a preparar café. – acepté gratamente la salida que me había dado.

-Bella – sentí la mano de Edward agarrando mi brazo para que no me marchara. Un escalofrío traicionero me recorrió dejándome claro que mi cuerpo no pensaba hacer caso de mis resoluciones veraniegas. – Buenos días. – me dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mí. – Y bienvenida a casa. – acabó dejando un suave beso en mi mejilla.

Salí corriendo de ese lavabo que se había convertido en un autentica tortura en cuanto Edward liberó mi brazo.

Fui a la cocina y puse la cafetera en marcha. Si me mantenía en movimiento y ocupada conseguiría volver a la normalidad.

Mi día no había comenzado como me esperaba, precisamente.

-El café está casi listo y he llamado para que nos suban unos sándwiches para desayunar…- expliqué a Edward cuando lo vi aparecer por la puerta ataviado de su perfecto traje y su pelo aun húmedo, dándole un toque demasiado casero a la imagen. – Yo… voy a arreglarme… ¿Alice envió algo para mí? – pregunté intentando que no se notara cuanto me estaba afectando.

-Está en tu habitación. – me contestó sin apartarse de la puerta. – En tu otra habitación, quiero decir. – puntualizó con una mueca divertida cuando estuve delante de él.

-Te has levantado gracioso para estar en medio de una crisis empresarial. – le escupí un poco harta de sentirme perseguida por él.

-La vida es equilibrio y en medio de esa crisis, siempre hay cosas buenas… especialmente hoy. – me contestó misteriosamente pero al menos tuvo la decencia de dejarme salir de la cocina apartándose un poco lo que hizo que nuestros cuerpos se tocaran levemente al pasar a su lado.

Busqué en la habitación que Edward me había indicado y vi dos cajas llenas de ropa.

Le había dicho a Alice que me enviara algo de ropa, no lo necesario para mudarme y no tener que comprar ropa durante cinco meses… Supongo que teniendo en cuenta que hablábamos de mi amiga era mi error por no especificar.

Me duché rápidamente. Recogí mi pelo en un sencillo, pero práctico moño, y elegí un vestido verde bastante ligero con unas sandalias de tacón ancho del mismo color y un cinturón a juego.

Cuando volví a la cocina Edward me esperaba con los sándwiches y el café en la mesa.

-¿Te he hecho esperar mucho? – pregunté mientras tomaba asiento y Edward me servía un poco de café.

-Bella, te has arreglado en diez minutos….- señaló en lo que no sabía si era una crítica o un reproche. – Acaba de llegar la comida. – aclaró con una sonrisa dulce.

Mi corazón idiota latió un poco más rápido de lo normal.

-Antes de meternos en asuntos más peliagudos me puedes explicar por qué no estamos en un hotel. – le pedí con curiosidad. Aunque debía admitir que estos apartamentos de lujo no diferían mucho del funcionamiento de hotel.

-No sé cuánto tiempo vamos a estar aquí. Espero que poco, la verdad, porque en quince días tenemos la cena de gala y no me gustaría tener que enfrentarla con este asunto sin resolver… - me explicó Edward concordando con lo mismo que yo pensaba. – No me gusta quedarme en los hoteles cuando la estancia es larga… - continuó. – Además, esto nos permite tener reuniones más informales e íntimas que en un hotel.

-Está bien… - admití por buena su respuesta. – Y ahora ponme al día. – dije dando un buen sorbo a mi café preparándome para afrontar la realidad.

Edward me miró contrariado pero lo ignoré.

A pesar de la extraña manera en la que había comenzado el día debía recordar que había interrumpido mis vacaciones porque Swan's estaba en medio de una crisis. Estábamos a punto de que nuestro producto revelación, y que había sido una gran apuesta por mi parte, fuera denunciado por plagio.

Según había leído en los documentos que Sue me envió, hace años Carl y Ernest tenían como socio a una tercera persona; un tal Marcus Walker. Éste ahora los denunciaba por haberse apoderado de un proyecto que, según reclamaba, era suyo.

Al parecer entrabamos en un terreno pantanoso en el que debíamos demostrar no solo que los autores intelectuales del producto eran Carl y Ernest sino también que las fechas en las que habían dado vida a su sistema era previo al de su antiguo socio.

-Estamos en un momento delicado. – comenzó a explicar intentando controlar su gesto pero todos estos meses trabajando con él me indicaban que seguía algo confuso. - Por un lado estamos haciendo todos los trámites que demuestran que el proyecto es originario de ellos y por otro estamos intentado negociar con el ruin de su ex socio, como forma de contención. – me explicó.

-¿No es eso un poco raro? – pregunté confundida. – Si confiamos en Carl y Ernest por qué estamos negociando como si ellos fueran culpables. – continué queriendo obtener toda la atención de Edward… Aunque debo admitir que siempre me había dedicado su tiempo en la empresa.

-Es una forma de contener el problema. El tipo es un poco sensacionalista y estaría encantado de verter mierda en cualquier medio de comunicación por un puñado de dólares. – comentó sin mirarme a los ojos.

Y entonces lo supe.

-No confías en Carl y Ernest. – declaré. Esta vez no era una pregunta.

-Confío en ti y esa es su mejor salvaguarda. –aseguró mirándome fijamente a los ojos. – En los negocios a veces es necesario pensar mal pero tú tienes instinto y confías en ellos y para mí eso es suficiente para defenderlos. – me explicó.

-No te tomes a mal lo que te diré… - le previne sabiendo que, aunque nuestra supuesta amistad había mejorado, el antiguo Edward se hubiese sentido ofendido por mis palabras. – He estado en la otra banda. En el lado del que no tienes nada más que un buen proyecto en el que confías y amas, y tienes que conseguir que alguien que solo piensa con la calculadora en la mano lo compre. Si no es tuyo, si no te ha robado tus días y tus noches, no te brillan los ojos con el orgullo que le brillan a Carl y Ernest. – le expliqué sin notar esa mirada verde oscurecerse por la rabia como había temido. –

-Lucharemos entonces. – dijo Edward después de un largo silencio en el que me contempló como si quisiera traspasarme.

Al menos no se había enfadado.

-¿Vamos? – le apremié necesitando liberarme de la intensidad de su mirada apurando mi café.

Había tenido demasiado Edward Cullen para todo el día y sólo llevaba una hora despierta.

-Vamos. – acordó Edward con un suspiro negando levemente con su cabeza apurando también su café. Era injusto como el mismo acto podía quedar tan elegante en él y tan patético en mí.

Estaba dispuesta a acabar con esto.

Tenía dos frentes abiertos. Por un lado conseguiría demostrar que Carl y Ernest no nos estaban engañando y por el otro me mantendría alejada de Edward durante el proceso. Podría aguantar unos días más y cuando regresáramos a Seattle volvería a conseguir poner la distancia necesaria para recordarle a mi cuerpo que habíamos olvidado a Edward Cullen este verano.

Tan solo tenía que conseguir que los días que estuviéramos en esta ciudad no se llevaran mis planes y cuando llegáramos a casa, en la seguridad de mi despacho y de mi casa todo sería más sencillo.

Distancia era lo que necesitaba y distancia era lo que pondría.

Nos subimos a un taxi que se dedicó a sortear todo tipo de obstáculos por las calles inundadas de gente corriendo cargadas con sus cafés y coches que cambiaban de carril para avanzar un par de metros incapaces de esperar unos segundos para avanzar por el suyo.

-Tenemos una reunión con Carl y Ernest en la sede de la delegación Este. – me informó mirando su móvil en el que se veía un listado de cosas. Era demasiado organizado. – También nos irá bien para que conozcas al personal de esta zona. – añadió ahora sin mucho entusiasmo, estaba concentrado en algo que le hacía arrugar el entrecejo.

No le pregunté.

Saber sobre sus problemas o vida personal no entraba en la definición de poner distancia y dado que tenía que convivir con él no podía permitirme muchos más errores. Si fuera algo de trabajo ya me lo hubiera dicho.

Mi plan para superar a Edward era como hacer dieta. Comer el postre un domingo para una celebración especial estaba permitido, y era mundialmente aceptado, pero aprovechar esa concesión para acabar con el pastel y después cenar pizza era un abuso. Debía delimitar cuidadosamente las concesiones que hacía.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste antes? – pregunté algo que llevaba unas horas recorriéndome la cabeza. Al menos las horas que había estado despierta desde que me enteré.

-Estabas de vacaciones. – contesto sin dar más información.

Definitivamente su humor había cambiado. Algo le había molestado desde que salimos de los apartamentos y como lo único que había hecho era mirar su teléfono no era muy complicado de deducir que alguien le habría enviado algo que no le gustaba.

-Tú también cuando saltó la crisis. – le recordé para que supiera que no aceptaba su respuesta.

-¿Vas a volver con la tontería que todo pasa antes por mí que por ti? Pensaba que ya habíamos pasado esa etapa. – gruñó soltando su teléfono y apoyando la cabeza en el respaldar del asiento.

Estábamos en un atasco y los pitidos no ayudaban a que Edward calmara sus ánimos.

-Yo no he dicho eso. – le dije porque por extraño que pareciera ese pensamiento hacía tiempo que no cruzaba mi mente. Quizás me estaba costando encajar a Edward en mi vida personal pero como compañero de trabajo hacía tiempo que estaba instalado como un fiel apoyo. – Simplemente me preguntaba porque has llevado ese peso tú solo… yo te podría haber ayudado, no ha sido fácil todo lo que has hecho. – intenté explicarme.

Edward giró su cabeza para mirarme fijamente. Me preguntaba si llegaría el día en el que sus ojos no me hipnotizaran como lo hacían ahora. Como lo habían hecho siempre.

Y con su particular facilidad para mudar el humor, ahora lucía mucho más tranquilo. Como si su aura hubiera cambiado de repente.

-Vaya… ¿Eso que acabo de escuchar es a Bella Swan admitiendo que no todo está perdido entre nosotros? – dijo Edward y a pesar que lo intentó no consiguió darle el tono bromista que podría parecer.

Sonaba demasiado real.

-Edward… Te he hecho una pregunta. – le recordé evitando su mirada y volviendo a encauzar a un tema seguro nuestra conversación.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Edward sonrió de medio lado en lo que supongo sería una broma privada.

-Supongo que mis vacaciones no eran tan estimulantes como las tuyas. – bromeó pero seguía sin sacarme de encima la sensación que había algo detrás de sus palabras que no estaba entendiendo. – Bella has pasado unos meses muy difíciles y pensé que podía arreglarlo solo y darte el descanso que te merecías… pero al final no lo conseguí. – se lamentó.

-Te lo agradezco – le dije sinceramente. Era bonito saber que había dejado a un lado su tiempo libre y había manejado esa crisis simplemente para que yo descansara. – Lo de las vacaciones y todo lo que haces por la empresa. Me haces la vida más fácil. – admití porque ser sincera y agradecida no era una concesión, era de justicia.

-Siempre insistiendo en hablar de trabajo… - murmuró pero decidí ignorarlo.

Llegamos al edificio que ocupaba la sede de nuestra delegación en la costa Este. Era un edificio grande y Swan's ocupaba las dos últimas plantas. Era vertiginoso ver desde sus ventanas las vistas a esta ciudad, incluso sin ser el edificio más alto de la Ciudad de los Rascacielos.

Pasamos un buen rato haciendo las presentaciones. Edward y Vanessa, la coordinadora de esta sede, se tomaron la molestia de presentarme y explicarme qué hacía cada persona de cada departamento. Tenía la ligera sospecha que era un pequeño aviso de Edward. Sabía que me gustaba ponerle cara y nombre a los trabajadores de Swan's.

En cuanto llegaron Carl y Ernest y nuestros abogados comenzamos una reunión eterna en la que aprendí términos legales que no tenía ni la menor idea de que pudieran existir. Habíamos estado tan ocupados que no había podido ni mirar mi teléfono.

-Te puedes creer que sigo teniendo más de la mitad de la batería. – le dije a Edward cuando salíamos del edificio.

Habíamos pasado mucho tiempo encerrados en el despacho que Vanessa amablemente nos había prestado pero, al menos, salía con los ánimos renovados. Parecía que en este pequeño equipo de crisis íbamos todas a una. No íbamos a dejar que este proyecto se fuera al traste.

\- No hemos parado ni para comer, así que sí te creo. –concordó mientras se frotaba los ojos cansado. Parecía un niño.

Éste era un Edward que no acostumbraba a ver.

Siempre había sido un pilar indestructible para mí en la empresa, daba igual que nuestra relación personal no fuera la más estrecha, desde el primer día que pisé Swan's me apoyó ciegamente, incluso cuando yo no quería admitir todo lo que hacía por mí. Si me detenía a pensarlo, seguramente, durante todo estos meses Edward había doblado su volumen de trabajo para que yo tuviera tiempo para adaptarme y nunca se había quejado… Y, aun así, nunca había tenido la cara de agotamiento que tenía en estos momentos.

Algo debía estar pasando en su vida que le estaba afectando.

Pero no pensaba preguntarle.

No debería preocuparme por cosas que no fueran estrictamente profesionales. Fuera lo que fuera seguro que lo solucionaba. Si algo sabía hacer Edward en la vida era solucionar problemas.

-¿Caminamos? – le pregunté necesitando que el aire me tocara después de estar todo el día encerrada. –

Edward asintió en silencio.

-Es por el otro lado. – apuntó cuando comencé a caminar en dirección contraria.

Caminamos un rato sin decir nada, cada uno acompañados de nuestros pensamientos. Bueno, y de miles de turistas, otros miles de autóctonos y cientos de coches expulsando humo contaminante que seguramente no conseguiría desprender nunca de mis pulmones.

-¿Qué tal tu viaje por Europa? – preguntó Edward rompiendo nuestra silenciosa caminata.

-Preciosa como siempre. – le dije sabiendo que él también había visitado los países que había recorrido. – Tiene una magia especial, algo que te cambia. – confesé perdida en mis recuerdos.

-Eso veo… - comentó distraídamente.

-¿Cómo dices? – pregunté.

-Que te noto cambiada. – puntualizó con un tono que no acabé de entender.

-¿Y tus vacaciones? – pregunté por pura cortesía rezando para que no entrara en detalles de sus maravillosos días con Jesica.

-Bien. – contestó escuetamente.

-¿Ya está? ¿No vas a decir nada más?– pregunté algo anonadada.

-Ya sabes… A veces pasan cosas que te cambian. – agregó misteriosamente.

Tuve que morderme la lengua para no preguntarle a qué se refería.

Sabía por Alice y su verborrea que Edward tenía previsto visitar unos días a la familia de Jessica en Nevada antes de unirse a ellos en Forks. Por las fechas de los primeros informes de esta crisis no había tenido casi días libres hasta que tuvo que volver a trabajar…

¿Qué narices había pasado en Nevada?

¿Me estaría tomando el pelo o realmente era algo importante?

Todas las preguntas se esfumaron cuando vi una hamburguesería.

No era lo más sano pero mi cuerpo clamaba ser alimentado y si alguien me ofrecía una ensalada corría el riesgo de morir. Estaba demasiado cansada para comer saludablemente.

-¡Vamos! – dije cogiendo la mano de Edward y tirando de él como si fuera una niña pequeña que arrastra a sus padres en contra de su voluntad.

Edward me miraba divertido siguiendo mis pasos sin poner mucha resistencia.

-Una cheese burger con extra de queso y un refresco de cola. – pedí sintiendo como mi estomago rugía.

-Lo mismo. – añadió Edward pasando su tarjeta de crédito al vendedor antes de que pudiera sacar mi monedero. – Te debía una cena. – dijo recordándome la noche en Dilan's.

Comimos entretenidos escuchando a unos cómicos amateurs hacer un par de monólogos. No era un gran restaurante pero sin duda había sido una gran cena, al menos para mí. No necesitaba manteles blancos y un sinfín de cubiertos para pasar una gran velada.

Tan solo una buena compañía y eso era un requisito que para mí estúpido corazón Edward siempre cumplía.

Continuamos caminando hasta nuestro apartamento. Al menos bajaría un poco la cena y me sentiría menos culpable por las calorías ingeridas.

-Edward tienes un humor pésimo. ¡Te han gustado los peores monólogos! – contesté indignada mientras abría la puerta.

En cuanto crucé el umbral de la puerta me descalcé y abandoné mi bolso en robusto y enorme mueble que había en la entrada. Deshice mi moño y me quité el cinturón.

Ahora sí estaba cómoda.

Me tiré en el sofá mientras Edward me seguía mirando como si fuera un ser extraño.

-¿Algún día dejarás de mirarme así? – le pregunté levantado un poco mi cabeza pero sin modificar ni un milímetro mi postura.

-¿Así cómo? – me devolvió la pregunta sentándose justo al lado de mi cabeza. Podía ver por lo que me dejaba este ángulo de mi cuello que se había quitado la corbata.

Me di la vuelta quedando con la espalda en contra del sofá. Era más fácil mirarlo de esta manera… Supongo que hasta cuando estás de dieta nadie puede reclamarte que te quedes embobada viendo el escaparate de una pastelería, siempre y cuando no compres nada. Edward era mi Red Velvet de tres pisos con deliciosa crema de queso blanca y esponjosa adornando la obra.

-Como si fuera la cosa más extraña que se hubiera topado en tu camino en mucho tiempo. – confesé lo que llevaba pensando desde hacía tantos meses.

Edward rio antes de llevar su manos a mi cuello aprovechando el rápido movimiento para moverse y dejar sus piernas justo debajo de mi cabeza.

Noté como los nervios crecían al mismo ritmo que Edward se entretenía jugando con mi pelo.

Esto definitivamente no era mirar desde la calle el escaparate del Red Velvet.

-Porque lo eres. No te das cuenta de lo mucho que puedes hacer que todo cambie. No te das ni cuenta… - me explicó.

Supongo que si comparabas el sólido liderazgo de mi padre y el mío daba para mirarme extrañado.

Pero entonces nuestras miradas conectaron y volví a sentir que sus palabras escondían más de lo que decían. Los ojos de Edward siempre habían sido mi punto débil pero el poder sentir que tenían un lenguaje propio, que solo era para mí, hacían trizas, mi voluntad.

-Estoy cansada. Me iré a la cama. – dije saltando de golpe de sus piernas. – Buenas noches Edward. – le deseé huyendo de su lado.

-Algún día te cansaras de correr. – chilló pero hice caso omiso.

Entré a la habitación que se suponía era la mía pero no me gustó. Me provocaba escalofríos.

No tenía ventanas.

La palabra zulo era más acorde para definirla por muy grande y lujosa que pareciera. Así que cogí parte de mis cosas y me fui a la misma habitación que dormí la noche anterior, me daba igual que Edward la reclamara como suya. Cuando me viera dentro no le quedaría más remedio que marcharse al lujoso zulo.

Ni en mil años iba a dormir en esa habitación.

Jamás.

Entré en el baño para cambiarme y lavarme los dientes y la cara.

Pero al salir mi pesadilla estaba ahí.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación?! – le pregunté a Edward que estaba en pijama metido en la cama y me miraba de todo menos sorpresa en su cara.

El muy bastardo sabía que estaba aquí y aun así se había metido en mi cama.

-Creo que debería ser yo quien preguntara eso… - me contestó sin ningún ápice de querer salir de dónde se encontraba.

-Yo he llegado antes. – refuté cruzándome de brazos como una niña caprichosa. No iba a perder esta habitación, ni muerta me metería en una habitación sin ventanas.

-Creo que técnicamente ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto. – repuso crispándome.

-Edward… está es mi habitación y no me voy a mover. – dije segura sin querer explicarle los motivos por los que no quería dormir en la otra suite.

-Estamos extrañamente de acuerdo. Yo tampoco me voy a mover. – acabó retándome.

No tenía intención de perder.

Podía aguantar a Edward, al fin y al cabo, estaría inconsciente la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no pensaba cambiarme de habitación. No podría pegar ojo si lo hacía.

Con decisión para que no notara mi vacilación me dirigí a la cama retirando la fina sabana y tumbándome a su lado.

-No vas a ganar. – sentencié dándole la espalda y apagando la luz.

Lo sentí reírse.

-Buenas noches Bella. – dijo aun con su voz divertida.

Gruñí como respuesta y tiré de la manta deseando que fuese invierno y eso conllevara que pasara la noche congelada.

Daba igual cuanto me lo propusiera Edward siempre volvía a morderme el culo.

**.**

**[**]**

**.**

**NA: **

**Me ha quedado un pelín más largo de lo habitual, espero que no se haga muy pesado….**

**Lo advertí a algunas de vosotras en las respuestas a las reviews nos movemos a otro punto de la historia. Parece que Bella sigue insistiendo en mantener las distancias (sin mucho éxito al menos internamente) y Edward…. Ay, Edward… ¿Qué me decís de él? ¿Alguna teoría?**

**Respondo algunas preguntas que me habéis hecho en los comentarios que pueden ser de interés de todas. **

**¿Cuántos capítulos tiene el FIC? **No está acabado. Actualmente estoy escribiendo el capítulo 21.

**Esto no es una pregunta pero es sobre las actualizaciones:** Os prometo en cuanto pueda intentaré subir 2 capítulos semanales como con las otras historias pero ahora me resulta imposible escribirlos y revisarlos con más frecuencia. Me lo tomo como una manera de mostrarme vuestro interés en la historia y eso me hace también mucha ilusión pero me sabe mal no poder subir más rápido.

**LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN SERÁ EL VIERNES DE LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA. **

**Nos leemos en el próximo, **

**Muchos saludos ;) **


	17. Tiempo

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y A LA SAGA CREPÚSCULO****.**

**¡Hoooooooola de nuevo!**

**Me dejáis pasmada historia tras historia con el cariño que me dais y lo bien que llegáis a conocer a los personajes. ¡MIL GRACIAS POR VUESTRO APOYO!**

**Hoy os dejo con un BPOV que creo es muy interesante por muchas cosas… algunas que se dicen y otras que se entienden si estáis atentas…. Teniendo en cuenta que nuestra Bella es un poco torpona entendiendo a Edward… las pistas están y estoy segura que las vais a saber ver. **

**Sin más os dejo con Bella. **

**.**

**TIEMPO**

**BPOV**

.

La luz que se colaba por las ventanas volvía a despertarme.

Me acurruqué un poco más escondiendo mi cara para esconderme de la claridad del nuevo día y poder dormir cinco minutos más.

¡Mierda!

Me levanté como un resorte al caer en la cuenta que lo que abrazaba fuertemente no era precisamente la mullida almohada sino un cuerpo humano.

Concretamente el fuerte cuerpo de Edward Cullen.

Me tapé la cara con las manos como si eso fuera a esconderme del mundo y de la vergüenza que sentía en estos momentos dando la espalda a la fuente de todo este calvario matutino.

-No te escondas… tampoco es como si fuera la primera vez que duermes a modo de enredadera conmigo. – escuché la voz profunda de Edward a mis espaldas.

Edward tenía una voz grave pero sonaba mucho más profunda ahora. Quizás era su voz de recién levantado. Lo que no me parecía justo. La mía sonaba como si acabara de comer una madalena seca y me hubiera dejado la boca pastosa y no como un ángel travieso caído del cielo.

-Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien se metió en mi cama anoche. - Bufé y sin atreverme a mirarlo me levanté para ir al lavabo. Sería un buen lugar para escondermey con un poco de suerte no estaría aquí cuando saliera.

Sin duda, dormir abrazada a Edward no era parte de mi estrategia de alejarme de él.

-Si mi memoria no falla fuiste tú quien se metió entre mis sabanas, las dos noches. – me contestó teniendo algo de razón, pero eso no era algo que fuera a admitir en voz alta. –Huye… huye... – murmuró divertido mientras conseguía colarme en el baño.

Me metí en la ducha sin ganas. Mi cuerpo olía a Edward y, aunque sonara patético, lo último que quería era deshacerme de esa esencia.

Tenía que comenzar a poner medidas de contención.

No podía permitirme más noches como ésta.

Este verano había tomado la firme decisión de mantener mi relación con Edward en el plano profesional. Al fin y al cabo, él era feliz con Jessica y yo tenía que continuar con mi vida, ya no tenía dieciséis años para estar soñando con alguien que solo me veía como una amiga y que su amor por mí se limitaba al que podía sentir por un familiar más.

Aunque cada vez se sentía menos como un fraternal amor y eso solo me confundía más.

No me gustaba demorar mucho mí tiempo en el baño por las mañanas, era de esas personas que necesitaba el café más que elagua fría para despertarme. Me peiné y maquillé levemente antes de tapar mi cuerpo con una toalla para poder salir a buscar mi ropa.

Esperaba con todo mí ser que Edward se hubiera marchado de la habitación porque que me viera únicamente tapada con una toalla no era lo que más deseaba... Esta toalla no tapaba todo lo que tenía que tapar.

Abrí un poco la puerta, lo justo para sacar mi cabeza por un pequeño espacio y comprobar que Edward no estaba ahí.

Primer paso conseguido.

Ahora solo me quedaba llegar hasta el zulo lujoso dónde seguían las cajas con la ropa que Alice había enviado.

¡Alice!

Aun no había hablado con ella. Tenía que llamarla o sería capaz de presentarse aquí para comprobar que estaba bien.

No le había gustado mucho que me fuera a Roma con Ángela de vacaciones. Todos solíamos viajar a diferentes lugares durante el verano pero reservábamos una semana para estar todos juntos en Forks y esa semana era sagrada para Alice. Aprovechaba para sacar a la luz su profesión frustrada; animadora de campamento. Hacía y deshacía actividades para todos.

_-¿¡Cómo?! – me chilló Alice mientras me apuntaba con un cuchillo. _

_Era viernes por la noche y como no tenía ningún plan había aceptado la invitación a cenar de mi amiga. No era la mejor cocinera del mundo pero se defendía en unos cuantos platos simples que le salían riquísimos. Siempre que se mantuviera en su zona de confort todo iría bien. Si intentaba innovar… nadie podía anticipar las terribles consecuencias. _

_-Me voy de vacaciones a Europa con Ángela- repetí con calma, palabra por palabra como si Alice hubiera perdido de repente la capacidad de comprensión - ¿¡No es maravilloso!? – intenté poner un poco de emoción a pesar que mi amiga seguía con el cuchillo en alto y con cara de pocos amigos. _

_Cuando Alice se enfadaba era de las pocas ocasiones en las que podía ver el parecido con su hermano. Sobre todo porque sus ojos me miraban con la misma furia con la que solía hacerlo Edward cuando lo sacaba de sus casillas. _

_-Pero ¿¡Por qué…?! Tú siempre vas a Forks…. ¿Me vas a dejar sola? – arrastró sus palabras. Afortunadamente bajó su improvisada arma. _

_-No vas a estar sola. – aclaré mientras acababa de cortar la cebolla intentando aparentar que volvíamos a la tranquilidad previa a la noticia– Jasper, tus padres y tu hermano van a estar allí. – enumeré pacientemente. _

_-¡Pero tú no estarás! – Insistió como si no le hubiera dicho nada - Eres mi mejor amiga. Es nuestra rutina. ¿Qué fin de semana nos escaparemos y estaremos solas? ¿Quién va a comer dulces conmigo hasta que le duela la barriga? ¿Quién se va a quejar de la lluvia o se va a perder por el bosque conmigo? ¡Es nuestra rutina! – se quejó Alice haciendo su famoso puchero. _

_Esta vez no le serviría de nada, era una decisión tomada y, parcialmente, pagada. _

_La misma tarde que Ángela se presentó en mi casa con su propuesta me arrastró hasta la agencia de viajes para hacer nuestra reserva, para que no me pudiera echar atrás una vez consiguió mi sí. Tampoco quería desdecirme. Necesitaba este viaje. _

_Necesitaba comenzar de nuevo. _

_-A veces es bueno cambiar la rutina. – Contesté y por la cara que puso a Alice no le gustó demasiado mi respuesta – Alice – la llamé cogiéndole las manos. No quería que se enfadara conmigo – Solo serán tres semanas, volveré antes de que te des cuenta y te compensaré. Te lo prometo. – _

_Alice se calmó y su rostro volvió a recuperar la paz que la caracterizaba. _

_-Más te vale. Es una promesa y nosotras no rompemos nuestras promesas – me dijo levantando su meñique. _

_Cualquier promesa que hacíamos quedaba sellada con un cruce de meñiques y siempre la manteníamos. _

_Levanté mi dedo y lo enredé con el suyo. _

_-Me voy a comer todos tus dulces. – me amenazó encogiéndose de hombros y dando por sentenciada nuestra conversación. _

_-Este año todo podría haber sido diferente. La escuché murmurar mientras se giraba a poner en la sartén las verduras que ya teníamos cortadas. Decidí dejarlo correr y no insistir en el tema ahora que parecía que ya no me quería cortar a cachitos y echarme a la cazuela. _

Recordé la cómica escena mientras me vestía.

Definitivamente, tenía que llamar a Alice.

Me apresuré para acabar de arreglarme y salí dispuesta a enfrentar a Edward.

No veía a mi compañero temporal de piso por ningún lado pero nuestro desayuno estaba preparado encima de la mesa de la cocina. Me senté con el ordenador de Edward, que ya estaba encendido, y comencé a revisar los documentos para la reunión que tendríamos hoy.

Nos reuniríamos con los abogados y el ex socio de Carl y Ernest. No iba a ser fácil, estaba segura, pero necesitaba encontrarme cara a cara con él. Me gustaba fiarme de mis instintos, hasta ahora no me habían fallado y esperaba que no fueran a hacerlo ahora que era cuando más los necesitaba.

Edward entró por el ventanal que daba a la pequeña terraza que tenía el apartamento con cara de pocos amigos.

Le serví un poco de café en su taza y esperé en silencio. Por propia experiencia sabía que si le hablaba justo ahora comenzaríamos una pelea. Normalmente no tenía ningún problema en pelar con Edward pero no por causas ajenas. Si le tenía que chillar que fuera por algo que hubiera hecho yo.

Desayunamos en medio de un silencio que se fue cargando de tensión a medida que pasaban los minutos. Nuestro viaje en taxi fue igual. A diferencia de ayer, esta vez no me atreví a hablarle y su humor no cambió.

Pasamos el día enfrascados en reuniones, de nuevo. Había muchos fuegos que controlar al margen de las negociaciones que teníamos entre manos.

-El señor Walker y sus abogados acaban de llegar, los he hecho pasar a la sala de juntas así tendréis más intimidad. – nos informó Vanessa a Edward y a mí que seguíamos trabajamos en el mismo silencio que nos había acompañado desde el desayuno.

En este punto deseaba con todas mis fuerzas volver el tiempo atrás y recuperar el humor con el que había amanecido. Podría soportar toda la vergüenza del mundo a cambio de que su frente no estuviera tan arrugada.

-¿Estás preparada? – me preguntó sin emoción en su voz. Echaba de menos cuando me retaba por cualquier tontería.

-Vamos a por ellos. – le dije intentando animar un poco el ambiente.

La reunión no fue sencilla pero nos no nos salió tan mal como temía. Pudimos llegar a un preacuerdo. Teníamos cuarenta y ocho horas para demostrar que Carl y Ernest eran los autores de la tecnología que queríamos vender. Nos volveríamos a reunir para negociar definitivamente las condiciones después de ese plazo.

Carl y Ernest estaban intentando recopilar toda la información que tenían para demostrar que los cambios que ellos habían efectuado al prototipo inicial eran lo suficientemente trascendentales como para cambiar completamente el sistema. Demostraríamos que lo que teníamos en nuestras manos no era un sucedáneo del sistema inicial en el que sí trabajó Mark sino un sistema completamente nuevo.

Mi mayor problema revestía en Edward, quien parecía más enfadado y más enfadado a medida que pasaban las horas.

-Sé que lo del poli bueno y poli malo puede ser una estrategia buena en algunos casos pero se te está yendo de las manos. – le dije a Edward una vez nos quedamos a solas. – Deberías controlar tu humor. – le advertí cansada de la nube negra que sobrevolaba su cabeza hoy.

Edward bufó fuertemente mientras llevaba sus manos al puente de su nariz.

-Vámonos. Necesito salir de aquí. – me pidió levantándose estirando su mano hacia mi.

Mi mente voló hasta aquella noche cuando era yo la que necesitaba su apoyo y él estuvo a mi lado. Sin dudarlo, tan siquiera sin pedírselo.

Sin detenerme en pensarlo mucho más, me levanté dispuesta a ser su vía de escape, al menos esta vez.

Edward no era un hombre que se sintiera atrapado en el trabajo, esta empresa era su pasión. Jamás le había visto quejarse ni pedir marcharse, más bien le tenían que obligar a irse. Si quería salir de aquí algo debía estar llevándolo al límite.

-Vamos. – aseguré decidida levantándome pero sin tomar su mano. Pasé por delante de él abriendo la puerta.

-Puedo abrir mis propias puertas. – me respondió entendiéndome sin decirle nada con una sonrisa de lado. Seguía estando cansado pero me conformaba.

¡Por fin conseguía una pequeña sonrisa!

Salimos a comer fuera. Lo convencí para ir a la orilla del río. Había muchos restaurantes por esa zona, y además, nos daría la excusa perfecta para que Edward refrescara su mente y, con un poco de suerte, su humor.

Cruzamos el puente de Brooklyn mientras hablábamos de las vacaciones de Esme y Carlise en la zona de los Grandes Lagos. Les gustaba mucho la naturaleza y nunca desaprovechaban las vacaciones para respirar aire puro y calmar el estrés del hospital en medio de la nada.

Bajamos a la orilla del río mientras me entretenía mirando tiendas. Edward no se quejó por todas las veces que le hice detenerse delante de un escaparate. Solo comentaba algunas de las cosas que llamaban su atención y hacía algunas burlas sobre mis elecciones de tiendas.

Su humor parecía haber mejorado bastante desde que salimos de la oficina.

-¿Pizza? –Señalé un lugar que tenía una terraza bastante bonita en la que sentarnos.

-Me parece un plan perfecto. – asintió Edward cogiendo mi mano para llevarnos hasta allí.

Supongo que podía hacer esta concesión hoy.

Pedimos dos pizzas. Una de quesos y la otra con carne para compartir ya que me fue imposible decidirme por una. Podría haber escogido la opción de partir una pizza en dos sabores pero eso perturbaba mi necesidad de equilibrio.

-No me dejes cometérmelas enteras o volveré a tener una indigestión. – le pedí cuando estuvimos sentados en nuestra mesa disfrutando del sol y el aire en nuestra piel.

Era agosto en la ciudad y el calor se pegaba a la piel pero después de dos días encerrados soportando estresantes reuniones era un autentico placer.

-Lo intentaré pero que yo te diga algo nunca te ha detenido para hacerlo. – me contestó Edward mientras daba un mordisco a su pizza.

Se había quitado la corbata y la americana. Me recordaba a esas noches que habíamos pasado trabajando en mi despacho.

Parecía tan familiar.

Tan normal.

Tan mío.

_El Edward de Bella. _

O al menos eso es lo que hubiera deseado hasta hace tan solo un mes. Ahora todo había cambiado. Era extraño la nueva visión de la vida que te puede dar el simple hecho de aceptar la realidad con todas sus consecuencias.

-¿No vas a preguntar? – me dijo Edward de repente.

-Si quieres explicarme algo, te escucho. – le aseguré intentando ser comprensiva. Al fin y al cabo era la única persona que tenía ahora mismo en la ciudad. Si necesitaba habar con alguien de lo que fuera que le estuviera pasando podía ser ese apoyo pero nada más.

-Europa te ha cambiado. – dijo casi lamentándose mientras continuaba mordiendo su pizza. – Supongo que este verano ha sido revelador por diferentes motivos para los dos. – añadió después de un silencio.

No dije nada aunque me moría de curiosidad por saber a qué se refería. Quería darle su tiempo igual que tantas veces había hecho él conmigo.

-Jessica y yo… no estamos pasando el mejor momento. – admitió dejándome helada. -

No me esperaba esto, para nada.

No sabía qué me esperaba pero esto, definitivamente, no.

Si algo eran Edward y Jessica era la pareja perfecta. Esas personas a las que ves y piensas que nunca tienen problemas y que toda su vida es tan armónica como la imagen que proyectan.

-Sigues sin decir nada. – dijo Edward mirándome como si mi respuesta fuera todo lo que quisiera en este momento en su vida. No entendía nada. –

-No sé qué decirte… - admití siendo plenamente sincera. – Sois de esas parejas que parece que van a estar toda la vida juntos.

\- Ya ves, no es oro todo lo que reluce.- replicó claramente molesto, aunque no sabía si era con su situación personal o con mi respuesta. – Nos hemos dado un tiempo. – añadió dejándome cada vez más sorprendida.

¿Un tiempo?

Para mi darme un tiempo con alguien era una manera políticamente correcta de decirle que no pensaba volverle a ver y librarme de él sin ser muy cruel o lo suficientemente adulta como para enfrentarme de cara al problema. Pero no todo el mundo era como yo y dudaba que Jessica fuera a dejar escapar a Edward.

¿Pero y Edward? ¿Qué narices significaba para él darse un tiempo? ¿Y qué había causado que tomara esa decisión?

Mi cabeza iba a explotar pero las sacudí recordándome que no debía volver a ser la patética mujer que perdía el norte por Edward. Que hubiese roto su relación con Jessica no quería decir que quisiera nada conmigo. Eso era leer demasiado entre líneas, definitivamente.

Debía mantenerme firme en mis propósitos.

¡Eso es lo que iba hacer!

\- No sé qué decirte Edward… - decidí ser clara con él para tener mi consciencia tranquila. Realmente había pasado un día horrible y, al parecer, necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar. – Siempre he pensado que los problemas de pareja son cosa de dos y se solucionan hablando. Es lo único que te puedo decir. No soy la persona más experta en relaciones. – le dije sin dejarme llevar por mis entrañas y chillarle que se podría haber dado cuenta del espécimen con el que estaba saliendo mucho antes.

Que había llegado tarde.

Que siempre había esperado escuchar esas palabras pero que llegaban tarde.

Que me había rendido.

-Supongo que tienes razón. – dijo zanjando esta extraña conversación.

-¿Te vas a acabar ese trozo? – pregunté intentando cambiar de tema.

-Sí. – me dijo cogiendo mi mano, que ya sostenía el trozo de pizza, para llevarlo a su boca y darle un gran bocado.

-¡Ladrón! – le acusé dramáticamente mirando con pena mi trozo mutilado de pizza.

-Lo hago por tu bien. Después te pones enferma. – me dijo como si no hubiese roto un plato en su vida aprovechando mi distracción para volver a dar otro mordisco a mi pizza.

-¡Por esto te toca ir a buscar un trozo de cheesecake! – declaré comiéndome lo poco que quedaba de pizza para evitar que me dejara sin.

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mí. - dijo levantándose de la mesa haciendo un gesto teatral.

Miré a Edward marcharse con el ánimo más ligero de lo que había estado durante todo el día. Me gustaba volver a verlo así. Sin darme cuenta me había acostumbrado al Edward que siempre tenía un gesto amable en la cara, el que tenía una solución para cualquier demanda que le hacía por extraña que pudiera ser.

_El Edward de Bella. _

Mi teléfono sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Una foto de Alice y mía abrazadas me anunció quien estaba al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Alice! – chillé emocionada de volver a escuchar a mi amiga después de unos días sin saber de ella.

-No me vengas con esas Isabella Swan. – me contestó y con eso ya sabía que estaba en problemas. - ¡Llevo dos días sin saber de ti! – me chilló dramáticamente. - ¡Soy tu amiga y no puedes volver de Roma de repente y no decirme nada! Y no me hagas hablar de mi hermano. ¡Es un impresentable que no se digna a llamarme tampoco! – continuó con la carga casi sin respirar.

-Alice no he tenido tiempo para nada. – la interrumpí sabiendo que si no lo hacía no podría decir ni media palabra. - Tienes razón debería haberte llamado pero salimos de una reunión y nos metemos en otra. Llegamos al apartamento casi sin fuerzas. – exageré un poco para que Alice me perdonara la vida.

-¿¡APARTAMENTO?! – Chilló tan alto que no hubiera necesitado la tecnología para escuchar su voz desde la otra punta del país. - ¡¿DE QUÉ APARTAMENTO ESTÁS HABLANDO?! – Volvió a gritar mi amiga. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa. La podía imaginar dando vueltas por dónde quisiera que estuviera con sus gafas resbalando por su diminuta nariz debido al movimiento descontrolado al que se estaban viendo sometidas.

-Edward reservó un apartamento en vez de un hotel. – comencé a explicar intentando permanecer tranquila para contrarestar el estado de mi amiga. – Al parecer lo acostumbra a hacer cuando está varios días en la ciudad por negocios.

-¿QUÉ? – preguntó incrédula.

-He dicho que lo suele hacer cuando… - volví a repetir. Alice solía despistarse cuando estaba nerviosa.

-Ya…. Ya…. – me interrumpió. – Te he escuchado pero me parece increíble que te hayas tragado semejante bazofia. – dijo con un tono entre indignado y divertido. – Pensaba que mi hermano mentía mejor. – añadió al parecer recuperando la paz.

Su mente definitivamente estaba mucho más ocupada con este nuevo descubrimiento.

-¿Vas a volver a comenzar? – pregunté rodando los ojos. Justamente ahora que me había rendido no necesitaba que a Alice le volviera a dar un ataque de celestina.

-Bella si tú hubieses sido testigo de lo que yo he sido este verano no me dirías eso. – contraatacó mi amiga.

No tenía ni idea qué había presenciado Alice este verano, pero después de la reciente confesión de Edward sobre el estado de su relación con Jessica podía imaginar que tenía algo que ver con eso, aunque sinceramente no quería pensar en eso. No quería volver a atrás. Antes de que Jessica estuviera en la vida de Edward, hubo otras. Nunca se fijo en mí, así que mejor aferrarme a la realidad y no a las banas ilusiones de Alice.

-Alice he estado enamorada de Edward prácticamente desde que supe que era el amor pero ya no puedo continuar. Ha llegado el momento de asumir que mi vida debe volverse real. – le expliqué cogiendo aire.

Siempre había querido superar a Edward pero ahora era diferente. Está vez sabía que debía hacerlo. Iba a cumplir treinta años, comenzaba a ser lamentable que mi obsesión por Edward no me permitiera avanzar.

-¡Te voy a matar! – gritó después de un silencio dramático que me hizo comprobar si se había perdido la conexión varias veces. - Llevo años esperando a que confesaras que estabas enamorada de Edward y lo haces cuando estás a miles de kilómetros de mí y encima para decirme que te has rendido. ¡Da gracias que no estoy a tu lado porque ahora estarías tumbada en el suelo inconsciente! – volvió a chillar.

Vi a Edward volver cargado de platos de postres.

Tenía que colgar o con lo alto que estaba hablando Alice, Edward se enteraría de todo sin necesidad de sentarse en nuestra mesa.

-Alice te tengo que dejar. Te llamo después. Te quiero, adiós. – la corté apresuradamente. –

Edward llegó justo cuando colgué.

Tenía la sensación que había desactivado una bomba a punto de explotar.

-Como comienzo a conocer tus gustos te he traído un cheesecake y un poco de brownie. – me dijo mientras dejaba los platos con una taza de té para mí y un café para él. –

-Gracias. – mientras tomaba un gran bocado del pastel de queso.

-¿Con quién hablabas? Parecías alterada. – comentó.

-Alice… - contesté y con esa única palabra fue suficiente para que su mirada cambiara por una compasiva. – No estaba muy contenta con que no la hubiera llamado desde que llegué…- expliqué omitiendo todo lo demás por lo que Alice se había alterado.

-Me imagino. – dijo mientras reía por debajo de su nariz.

-No te rías de las desgracias ajenas. – dije mientras le lanzaba una servilleta.

-Cuando te llama a ti no me llama a mí, así que lo siento pero sí me alegro. – admitió sin un ápice de arrepentimiento. - ¿No te ha dicho nada más? – preguntó con un tono comedido.

-No… básicamente todo ha consistido en Alice chillando indignada por mi actitud descuidada. Alguna acusación sin fundamentos y algo rencorosa, déjame añadir, de mala amiga y poco más – mentí descaradamente.

Asintió mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

-He estado pensando que podríamos hacer una pequeña cena en el apartamento con varios conocidos de Charlie en la ciudad. Tenemos negocios con ellos y puede ser una buena forma de cuidar esas uniones comerciales. No sé si todos estarán por aquí pero puede ser bueno intentarlo. – me explicó volviendo al tema por el que realmente estábamos en Nueva York.

Al parecer había zanjado el tema de su tiempo con Jessica. Así que si él lo hacía yo también lo haría… Aunque me muriera de curiosidad por saber qué era lo que había hecho dinamitar a la pareja más perfecta de la sociedad de Seattle.

-Me parece una gran idea. ¿Podremos prepararlo todo? – pregunté algo preocupada por los tiempos y todo el trabajo que teníamos entre manos.

-Estoy seguro que sí. – dijo seguro de él mismo. Volvía a ser mi vicepresidente. – Haré unas llamadas y listo. – aseguró.

-Pásame unos números. Te ayudaré. – le dije decidida.

Pasamos varias horas sentados en esa terraza organizando la cena. Habíamos conseguido contactar con casi todos los antiguos socios de papá y también con una empresa de catering que se ocuparía de preparar la cena sin que nosotros tuviéramos que preocuparnos de nada.

La celebraríamos mañana en nuestro apartamento.

Cuando lo tuvimos todo listo volvimos a la ciudad dando otro paseo.

Sin duda habíamos recuperado el ánimo que parecíamos haber perdido de buena mañana.

-¿Isabella Swan? – escuché que alguien preguntaba a mis espaldas cuando estábamos parados en un alborotado paso de peatones.

Me giré para ver de quién se trataba.

Entre la todo el gentío pude vislumbrar a Aro Volturi.

Era increíble que en una ciudad en la que vivían más de diecinueve millones de habitantes fuera a encontrarme precisamente con él en un paso de peatones.

Su pelo oscuro perfectamente peinado y sus ojos verdes resaltaban con su piel olivácea ligeramente morena por el sol del verano. Tenía algunas arrugas, prácticamente inapreciables alrededor de sus ojos y una sonrisa brillante. Iba vestido con una camisa blanca de lino y unos pantalones tejanos, intentando combatir lo mejor posible el calor de la ciudad sin perder la elegancia que requería el mundo empresarial.

Aro Volturi era un mecenas del Renacimiento que nació en la época incorrecta y a pesar de eso intentaba hacer de su pasión su profesión. Lo había perseguido, casi literalmente, por todo el país para conseguir que invirtiera en mi antigua editorial para dos semanas después de conseguir su ansiado sí tener que cerrarla.

-Hola. ¿Cómo estás?– dije nerviosa por los recuerdos que me había traído volver a verlo.

Recuerdos de mi vida anterior que parecía que sucedió hace ya una eternidad y no tan solo unos meses atrás. Volvía de una reunión en Nueva York, con él, cuando mi vida cambió completamente de la noche a la mañana.

-Muy bien… - contestó acercándose para darme dos besos mientras nos salíamos del medio del gentío para evitar que alguien nos arrollara. – Admito que un poco sorprendido de encontrarte por mi querida Nueva York. – añadió con un ligero acento italiano.

-Estamos cerrando unos asuntos de trabajo. – expliqué sin entrar en detalles. – Por cierto, él es Edward Cullen, vicepresidente de Swan's Networks– le presenté sin tener que explicarle sobre la empresa ya que cuando lo llamé para rescindir el contrato le puse al día sobre los motivos que me llevaban a dejar mi firma. – Él es Aro Volturi, un mecenas del arte y un loco de la escritura. Estuvimos a punto de hacer negocios con mi antigua editorial. – situé brevemente a Edward que estaba plantado a mi lado con un gesto severo.

-Encantado – dijo estrechándole la mano aun con el rostro tenso.

-Veo que la vida te trata bien…Nada que ver con lo que dicen a veces las revistas de ti.- bromeó. – Aunque déjame decirte que cualquiera que haya podido hablar contigo más de cinco minutos sería incapaz de creerse esa bazofia que publican. – me dijo dejándome mucho más tranquila.

Aro era una persona a la que admiraba mucho y que pudiera pensar que era capaz de hacer las cosas que insinuaban de mí algunas revistas sensacionalistas me hería un poco.

-Ya sabes… Tiene que haber de todo. – comenté sin saber muy bien qué decir. Era un tema del que prefería no hablar ni tan siquiera para bromear.

-No quiero entretenerte mucho y tampoco tengo mucho tiempo, pero esta noche hay una reunión poética con gente del mundillo con los que seguro te gustara reencontrarte. Además, te ayudará a desempolvar tus dotes artísticas de nuevo. – me invitó pareciéndome el plan más maravilloso que había escuchado en meses.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que no cogía papel y un boli y escribía única y exclusivamente lo que mi corazón sentía.

-Suena genial. – contesté sin poder esconder la emoción.

-Lo será. – aseguró. – Te pasó la dirección y la hora por mensaje. – dijo mientras tecleaba algo en su teléfono. Una vibración en el mío me indicó que ya tenía la información. – Por cierto, Edward estás invitado. Así podrás conocer a la antigua Bella. – le dijo antes de despedirse nuevamente con unos besos y un apretón de mano de nosotros.

Lo observamos irse corriendo para poder cruzar la calle antes que el semáforo se pusiera en rojo.

Miré a Edward que tenía cara de confusión.

-No te sientas obligado a venir. – le dije deduciendo que no era su plan ideal. –

-Si no te molesta tengo curiosidad por tus dotes artísticas – me contestó parafraseando las palabras de Aro.

-Idiota. – murmuré negando con la cabeza mientras empezaba a caminar de nuevo.

Era bastante tarde así que decidimos tomarnos la tarde libre y como teníamos tiempo para nosotros fuimos caminado al apartamento, incluso paramos en varios lugares a hacernos fotos como unos turistas más. Seguramente al final del día estaríamos rendidos por la cantidad de kilómetros que habíamos caminado pero después de estar casi tres días trabajando sintiendo tanto estrés era lo más parecido a la libertad que podíamos conseguir.

-Venga… dame una pista… ¿Pintas? ¿Recitas poesía? – preguntó mientras volvía a caminar a mi lado. Era lo malo de tener unas piernas tan cortas como las mías que no puedes escaparte de alguien de la altura de Edward. - ¿Bailas? – continuó algo más inseguro ganándose una mirada que pretendía ser odiosa por mi parte. - ¡No me digas que cantas! – acabó con una carcajada.

-Me estoy arrepintiendo de que te invitaran. – murmuré entre dientes.

Caminamos unas manzanas más hasta llegar a nuestro apartamento.

-El lavabo de la habitación es para mí, tú te quedas con el del zulo. – anuncié nada más llegar para evitar confusiones.

-Entendido. – dijo Edward mientras levantaba sus manos en señal de rendición. –Por cierto, ¿Por qué le llamas zulo? – preguntó mientras me seguía a la habitación, esperaba que para coger sus cosas que seguían acomodadas allí como si no tuviera ninguna intención de marcharse.

No quería contestarle.

Sería descubrirle una Bella que casi nadie conocía.

Sería romper mi promesa de no acercarme más de lo necesario.

Pero quizás era la clave para que lo entendiera y así se marchara a dormir a la otra habitación y yo pudiera dejar de pasar las noches abrazada a su cuerpo. Lo cual si lo ponía en una balanza era mucho peor que explicarle algo de mi pasado.

Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta del cuarto de baño mirando como Edward sacaba una camisa azul claro del armario.

Cogí aire antes de hablar.

-Siempre he sido bastante torpe. – comencé a decir captando la atención de Edward inmediatamente que se giró en cuanto escuchó mi voz. – Cuando era pequeña también lo era… bastante más…. Solía romper cosas o molestar a la gente… Mis pa… mis padres biológicos no eran demasiado comprensivos y solían pensar que hacía esas cosas queriendo o para llamar la atención… - expliqué recordando lo absurdo que me parecía, y me seguía pareciendo, a día de hoy que pensaran eso cuando lo único que quise durante años fue desparecer de su vista y que me olvidaran. – Cuando… eso pasaba… me solían encerrar en una habitación que usaban de despensa hasta que se acordaban que tenían una hija. Solo entraba la luz que se colaba por la rendija de la puerta y tampoco había mucha comida… así que no acostumbro a llevar bien los lugares sin luz natural. – acabé abriendo los ojos para comprobar que Edward estaba justo delante de mí.

Estiró sus dedos para secar las lágrimas que caían por mi cara.

-Ojalá pudiera borrar todo ese sufrimiento. – dijo en un susurro. Había aprendido a identificar ese tono de Edward, estaba conteniendo su temperamento. –

-Ya se acabó. – dije y mi voz sonó igual que hace tantos años cuando Charlie me aseguró que finalmente era su hija legal y no debería volver nunca más con esos malnacidos. Con alivio.

No advertí el movimiento de Edward y sin darme cuenta me vi resguardada entre sus brazos con mi cabeza apoyada en ese lugar, que aunque prohibido, quisiera reclamar como mío. Su pecho, con los latidos de su corazón como melodía.

-Nunca dejaré que vuelvas a pasar por algo así. – me prometió mientras dejaba un lento beso en mi cabeza. –

Ambos dejamos que el silencio nos acompañara. Y me concedí unos minutos para resguardarme de la realidad y de mis recuerdos en sus brazos.

-De…Debería ducharme o no llegaremos a tiempo. – tartamudeé un poco cuando logré liberarme de su hechizo.

-Sí, será lo mejor. – me respondió dejando un suave beso en mi pelo mientras me liberaba completamente.

No me giré para ver qué hacía. Me di la vuelta y cerrando la puerta entré al baño.

Esperaba que la ducha se llevara toda la esencia que Edward estaba dejando impregnada en mi piel durante estos días.

Jugaba con fuego y acabaría escapando de mi control.

-¡Ya vale de pensar en Edward! – me exigí a mi misma antes ponerme bajo el chorro de agua y dejar mi mente en blanco.

Me arreglé con un vestido azul que me llegaba por encima de la rodilla bastante sencillo pero más entallado de lo que acostumbraba a llevar y unas sandalias que no desentonaban mucho. Una trenza y un poco de colorete para completar mi atuendo sería más que suficiente.

Cuando salí vi a Edward esperándome mientras revisaba su teléfono móvil.

Su cabello seguía mojado, pero eso no marcaría la diferencia porque siempre lucía igual de despeinado. Llevaba puesta la camisa azul que había cogido en la habitación y unos pantalones color crudo.

Como siempre arrollador.

-¿Lista? – me preguntó al verme llegar a su lado dejando a un lado el teléfono.

-Sí. – dije nerviosa. Esto parecía la primera cita de cualquier adolescente justo cuando el chico pasa a buscar a la chica por su casa y promete traerla de vuelta antes de las once.

-Vámonos entonces, he pedido un taxi y nos está esperando. – me informó mientras cogía mi bolso y le pasaba a Edward una de las tarjetas que servían para abrir la puerta para que ambos lleváramos una copia. –

-¿Lo llevas todo? – pregunté antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Llevo mi cartera y te tengo a ti, no necesito nada más. Vamos. – me apresuró cogiendo mi mano para dirigirnos al ascensor.

_Te tengo a ti, no necesito nada más. _

Retumbó en mi cabeza como si estuviéramos en una cueva y él lo hubiera chillado en vez de susurrado tiernamente como había hecho.

No la soltó hasta que abrió la puerta del taxi.

-Puedo abrir mis puertas incluso en Nueva York. – bromeé con él antes de entrar a nuestro transporte.

-Y yo sigo queriéndolas abrir para ti. – me contestó guiñándome el ojo mientras sonreía torcidamente como solo le había visto hacerlo a él.

¡Iba a salir ardiendo!

**.**

**[**]**

**.**

**NA: **

**¡Boooom! Muchas lo habíais intuido y sí Edward parece que se ha tomado un tiempo con Jessica aunque algo lo tiene de mal humor… ¿Alguna apuesta? **

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Yo me lo estoy pasando muy bien teniéndolos juntos y solos en NY… Casi me da penita devolverlos a casa jajaj ¿Soy a la única que le pasa? **

**LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN SERÁ EL VIERNES QUE VIENE. **

**Quiero hacer un pequeño inciso sobre las actualizaciones (a ver si logró explicarme bien que a veces es un poco lioso): **A mí me encantaría poder subir todo lo que tengo escrito. Pero hay 2 motivos por los que lo dejo en 1 capítulo / semana.

capítulos están escritos pero revisados. A mí me gusta revisarlos y tener un poco de cuidado con esas cosas. Siempre se pasan faltas, yo no soy ninguna experta, pero al menos que podáis leer algo decente.

puedo escribir cada día (ni cada semana) así que si lo subiera todo de golpe quizás tendríais que esperar semanas hasta que pudiera escribir algo nuevo. Sé que es un rollo pero así puedo mantener una actualización semanal y sin parones.

Espero que haya quedado claro porque no quiero que penséis que lo hago para hacerme la interesante ni nada de eso. También soy (y he sido durante muchos años) lectora de FF y aunque lo entendía me daba mucha rabia tener que esperar varias semanas (incluso meses) por nuevas actualizaciones.

**Insisto en que me tomo estos comentarios como algo bonito y una muestra de vuestro interés en mi historia. Simplemente creo que vale la pena aclarar estas cositas. A mí no me cuesta nada ;)**

**Nos leemos en el próximo!**

**Saludos! **


	18. Si estás aquí

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y A LA SAGA CREPÚSCULO****.**

**¡Hoooola de nuevo!**

**Aquí estamos una semana más, sé que llego un poco **_**in extremis**_** pero espero poder subir este capítulo antes de las 00:00h y cumplir con los plazos jajaja Aquí me tenéis revisando el capítulo a estas horas de la noche. No tengáis muy en cuenta si se me escapan más faltas de ortografía de lo habitual. Por favor…**

**Una semana más quiero daros las gracias por la tremenda acogida y por todo el cariño que me dais siempre con vuestras palabras. No me dedico a esto ni espero hacerlo nunca, así que todas las palabras bonitas para mis historias me llegan al corazoncito. **

**Sin más os dejo con Bella…. Tened piedad, de ella y de mí. ;)**

**.**

**SI ESTÁS AQUÍ **

**BPOV**

.

Llegamos rápidamente al lugar en el que se celebraba la reunión.

No estaba más que a unas manzanas de nuestro apartamento.

No sé qué tenía esta ciudad que parecía que una vez llegabas aquí olvidabas como usar las piernas. Todo el mundo iba en taxi o metro a todos lados, daba igual lo cerca que estuviera… pero pagaban religiosamente la cuota del gimnasio al que, paradójicamente, nunca tenían tiempo de ir.

El encuentro poético se celebraba en una antigua librería que a simple vista se apreciaba que había sido reformada recientemente. Habían mantenido su peculiar fachada verde con letras amarillas. Me recordaban al estilo _art decó_. Era realmente preciosa.

Me quedé admirándola por demasiado tiempo ya que Edward se hizo notar a mi lado. Seguíamos parados en el mismo lugar en el que nos había dejado el taxista.

-Parece que te has perdido en tus recuerdos. – aventuró Edward certeramente.

-Hace muchos años, una de las veces que vine con Charlie a la ciudad, pasamos por aquí. La fachada era exactamente igual que ahora, solo que un poco más vieja y dejada. Me gustó tanto que obligué a papá a volver otro día para poder hacer una foto para no olvidarla nunca. Fue mi inspiración cuando creé la imagen de mi editorial. –le expliqué sin poder esconder la nostalgia en mi voz.

Aunque había aprendido a querer mi nuevo trabajo como directora de Swan's Network seguía teniendo una espinita en el corazón por la manera en la que tuve que decir adiós a mi sueño.

-Parece que hoy será otra noche de revelaciones. – dijo Edward mientras me miraba como si quisiera traspasarme con sus perfectos ojos verdes. - ¿Entramos? – me animó al ver que no me movía.

-Edward… - le paré antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. - ¿No deberíamos estar trabajando? Swan's está en medio de una crisis y yo te estoy arrastrando a un encuentro de poesía… - le dije arrepentida sabiendo que debíamos ser responsables. Confiaba en Edward para que mantuviera los pies sobre la tierra.

-Bella… - contestó dulcemente como un padre que le habla con paciencia a un hijo. – Hemos trabajado. Todo lo que podemos controlar está bajo control, no ganaremos nada yendo a nuestro apartamento…En cambio aquí puedes volver a recuperar un poco de esa vida que dejaste. – dijo tomando mi mano con suavidad para caminar hasta nuestro destino.

La librería estaba llena de gente. Conocía a alguno de ellos. En el fondo, el mundo editorial tampoco era tan extenso, mucho menos cuando hablábamos de escritores que no tienen en su poder _best sellers _mundiales.

-No me habías dicho que era obligatorio venir vestido de negro y con gafas. – murmuró Edward haciendo un barrido a la gente ya presente.

Me reí de su comentario que, aunque un poco snob, era bastante acertado. La verdad era que no había mucha variedad de colores en la ropa de los asistentes y podía contar con los dedos de una mano los que no usaban grandes lentes con montura de metal.

-No usas gafas. – bromeé con él.

-La mayoría de ellos tampoco. Las llevan para hacerse los interesantes. - replicó acertadamente.

Esta vez me limité a reírme dándole la razón.

Aro se acercó a nosotros con una sonrisa deslumbrante en la cara. Solté la mano de Edward. No quería dar a entender cosas que no eran ciertas. Los rumores corren como la pólvora y no quería volver a estar en el foco mediático.

-Buenas noches. – nos saludó con un par de besos para míy un cordial apretón de manos a Edward.

-Buenas noches. – saludé de vuelta.- Este lugar es realmente maravilloso. No sabía que lo habían reformado. – admiré sin ocultar mi sonrisa al ver el gran trabajo que habían hecho en el interior.

-La reunión era la excusa para poder disfrutar de la remodelación del lugar entre amigos antes que se llenara de gente. – me contestó Aro. – Haremos una presentación de una reedición de una antología poética y después hay un pequeño taller de poesía libre. Espero que te animes y nos regales algunos versos… - me animó haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se convirtiera en un enorme tomate.

Ni siquiera sabía que podía sentir tanta vergüenza.

¡Cómo podía decir algo así delante de Edward!

¿Podría llegar a morirme de vergüenza?

No era una gran escritora, pero sí me gustaba participar de estos talleres.

Como organizadora sabía por experiencia lo difícil que era organizar este tipo de eventos y era muy desmotivador ver cómo nadie se animaba a participar cuando pedían voluntarios, así que me había convertido en una experta ofreciéndome a ser la primera en romper el hielo. Eso había hecho, que aunque fuera por obligación, me convirtiera en una poetisa amateur.

-Y tú también Edward… Seguro que los hombres de negocios también tienen habilidades artísticas escondidas. – añadió.

¿Le estaba tomando el pelo o hablaba en serio?

Me olvidé de mi propia vergüenza me concentré en Edward, imaginándomelo recitando poesía. Seguramente acabaría siendo un éxito. Su voz profunda, su mirada penetrante y unos buenos versos harían que todos los presentes acabaran enamorados de él.

Era un líder y sabía cómo encandilar a todo aquel que se pusiera por delante daba igual que el ambiente no fuera el suyo, siempre conseguía triunfar.

-Os dejo un segundo. Sentíos como en casa. – se despidió marchándose a hablar con un hombre al que Edward hubiera tachado de snob sin criterio ni personalidad por ir vestido exactamente igual que todos los demás.

-¿Se puede saber a qué se debe esa sonrisa, Señorita Swan? – sentí la voz de Edward cerca de mi oído retándome.

-Me estaba imaginándote recitando poesía. – admití.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y es algo que haces frecuentemente? – me preguntó mientras posaba su mano en mi espalda empujándome levemente hasta una de las mesas dónde había diversos platos y bebidas para servirte.

Sirvió una copa de vino blanco para ambos cediéndome una para mí.

-Gracias. – contesté evitando su pregunta anterior.

-No me has contestado. – me dijo mientras ponía un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja.

Tomé aire intentando ser fuerte y no dejarme llevar por mis viejos instintos aunque después de estos dos días tan cerca de él era casi imposible.

-¿A qué exactamente? – repregunté manteniéndome firme en mi lugar.

-A si me imaginas con mucha frecuencia. – me dijo con una sonrisa de lado seguramente encantado de verme confundida por su presencia.

Edward Cullen en toda su esencia.

Me preguntaba cómo hacían las mujeres para resistirse a él.

-De hecho sí… Sueles ser el protagonista de mis sueños más irracionales – le contesté captando su atención. – De esos sanguinarios en los que la ira me domina y planifico muertes lentas y dolorosas. Especialmente cuando insistes en llevarme la contraria. – acabé con una sonrisa de lado, imitando su más famoso gesto.

Edward me miró intensamente antes de soltar una carcajada.

-Mentirosa. – dijo mientras continuaba con su humor divertido.

-Ven, te presentaré a un par de conocidos, así podrás derrochar tu encanto como tanto te gusta e invadir los pensamientos de todos los presentes. – le contesté intentando librarme de este extraño interrogatorio.

Edward me siguió y amablemente saludó a todas las personas que les presenté. Conocía a algunas personas de otras reuniones o fiestas y a otras muchas sin conocerlas sabía quiénes eran debido a que tenían un nombre en el mundo editorial.

No era su ambiente, y seguramente no tenía ni idea la mayoría de cosas de las que hablábamos, pero se había hecho el rey del lugar. Todo el mundo lo miraba con curiosidad y los que se habían acercado a hablar con nosotros podrían escribir cualquier oda sobre Edward Cullen en menos de un minuto.

\- Cuando Aro me invitó, no podía llegar a imaginarme que la noche me depararía tan grata sorpresa. – Nos dijo Marie Brooks, una notable editora especializada en cuentos infantiles.

Me arrepentía enormemente de haberla saludado.

Mucho más de haberle presentado a Edward.

Obviamente sus palabras no iban dirigidas a mí, cosa que no es que me importara especialmente, pero su mano posada, casi permanentemente, en el brazo de Edward y esa sonrisa impostada e imposiblemente blanca con la que intentaba encandilar a mi vicepresidente me hacían arrepentirme de querer ser sociable y educada.

-Me imagino… - murmuré mientras daba un sorbo a mi copa para evitar las ganas de lanzársela por encima.

Edward me miró divertido. Al parecer no estaba disimulando tan bien como creía.

-Cuando Bella me pide algo no puedo negarme. Ella tuvo la amabilidad de dejarme acompañarla. – le contestó Edward sin apartar su intensa mirada de mi.

-Quizás ya ni se acuerde de lo que es un verso….- contestó Marie venenosamente.- El mundo empresarial hace que toda espiritualidad acabe pudriéndose. Además, tú siempre te dedicaste a la parte menos creativa del proceso, ¿no es así querida? – preguntó en el mismo tono.

Sentí un latigazo de rabia recorrerme pero antes de que pudiera contestarle como se merecía el brazo de Edward me rodeó los hombros como si adivinara mis pensamientos y quisiera calmarme.

A simple vista podría parecer un gesto amistoso pero ambos sabíamos que nosotros no hacíamos esas cosas.

Mi cuerpo tembló.

-Una de las cosas más maravillosas de Bella es la capacidad para adaptarse y brillar en todo lo que se propone. – aseguró Edward defendiéndome. – Si nos disculpas me gustaría conocer al escritor que va a conducir el taller para que me explique de qué va todo esto. – cortó a Marie cuando intentó volver a hablar - Ya sabes… es lo malo de no ser del mundillo… ¿Vamos, Bella? – me interpeló neutralizando así el nuevo intento de Marie de ofrecerse voluntaria a explicarle si hacía falta la historia de la invención de la imprenta.

-No tienes ningún interés en hablar con Arthur. – le dije a Edward para que solo él me escuchara.

-Eso no es del todo cierto… pero sí, me preocupaba mucho más tus recién descubiertos instintos asesinos y como estabas a punto de ponerlos en práctica con esa mujer. – bromeó conmigo mientras su brazo seguía instalado en mi cuerpo, ahora en mi cintura.

Intenté llevar lo que me producían esas sensaciones al fondo de mi mente para continuar funcionando con normalidad.

-Me deslumbraba su sonrisa. ¿Te has fijado en lo blanca que era? Alguien debería decirle a su dentista que pare de blanquearla. – dije aun molesta por los casi quince minutos que había estado soportando su presencia. – Aunque supongo que eso es algo que no te molesta precisamente...

Edward paró nuestra marcha para mirarme sorprendido alzando sus cejas.

No dijo nada pero de repente sentí cómo tiraba de mi mano hasta que encontró un rincón lo suficientemente resguardado de miradas ajenas.

Me empujó suavemente con su cuerpo hasta que topé con la pared quedando aprisionada entre la fría estantería y el caluroso cuerpo de Edward. El malestar de los tomos de los libros clavándose en mi espalda era insignificante en comparación de lo que me provocaba Edward.

Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía levanté mi mirada para quedarme completamente hipnotizada por sus ojos verdes, mucho más oscuros de lo que los había visto nunca. Y aunque siempre había amado el color de los ojos de Edward esta nueva tonalidad me atrajo peligrosamente hacia él.

Era mi placer culpable.

-Bella…- susurró pegándose aun más a mí. - Después de los días que hemos compartido… y sus noches – añadió mientras enfatizaba sus palabras con una leve caricia en mi cara. – ¿De verdad quieres jugar a este juego…?- preguntó mientras mi cuerpo ardía por su voz profunda y trasfondo de sus palabras –

Mi corazón se desbocó.

Mi corazón era un órgano traidor. Nunca había jugado a mi favor. Ni tan siquiera cuando lo único que hacía con Edward era discutir, así que ahora que mi caliente vicepresidente había perdido el juicio y, al parecer, no podía dejar de tocarme ni hablarme con esas frases que daban a entender algo que no sabía si quería entender, iba a ser un fracaso intentar controlar sus latidos a mi antojo.

Era como si Edward tuviera el control remoto de mi corazón y lo pudiera usar a su antojo.

Los sentimientos que este nuevo Edward me estaba provocando eran muy complicados y por primera vez muy reales. Y eso era lo que más me asustaba.

¿Quería arriesgarme a transitar el camino que Edward me marcaba cada vez de manera menos sutil? O lo más seguro era ceñirse a mi plan y llevar de vuelta esta relación a la confianza de dos buenos compañeros de trabajo.

-No quiero jugar a ningún juego… y menos contigo. – me decidí finalmente aunque tan pobremente que Edward no me creyó ni una palabra.

Esbozó una sonrisa que podría haber subido varios grados la temperatura del planeta.

-¿Estás segura? – reiteró mientras sus ojos se desviaban a mis labios que mantenía apresados entre mis dientes.

Sus dedos se desviaron hasta ellos para liberaros.

-Se…Segurísima. – aseguré intentando aparentar normalidad.

Como si su presencia no estuviera dinamitando mi fortaleza lo suficiente ahora jugaba más fuerte con su toque que electrizaba mi piel.

-Está bien… Vamos entonces. – me dijo separándose de repente de mí indicándome el camino de vuelta a la fiesta como si no hubiera intentado hacerme arder dos segundos atrás.

¡Maldito!

Sabía que tenía que caminar y alejarme de esta situación que ponía en serios problemas mis resoluciones y a mi corazón pero irracionalmente solo quería coger la misma mano que me abría el camino de vuelta a la coherencia y atraerlo hasta mí para hacer lo que llevaba tantos años anhelando.

Seguí a Edward que se movía como si este lugar le perteneciera para encontrarme con Arthur Spencer quien estaba preparando el set dónde se llevaría a cabo el pequeño taller.

Sonaba música clásica muy ligera perfecta para transportarte a tu mundo interior y olvidarte de los problemas del día a día.

-¿Podemos ayudarte? – dijo Edward anunciándose mientras cogía una de las sillas y las acercaba al círculo dónde se encontraba el escritor al que aun no conocía.

-¿Bella Swan? –dijo Arthur sorprendido cuando me divisó detrás de Edward. - ¡Qué alegría verte de nuevo! – añadió alegre acercándose a mí para abrazarme y darme dos sonoros besos, uno en cada mejilla.

Vi como Edward rodaba los ojos. Seguía sorprendido por la efusividad de todo el mundo.

-Arthur no sabes cuánto me alegro de verte– le contesté sincera.

Conocía a Arthur desde hacía bastantes años. La primera vez que me encontré con él fue en una reunión de escritores en Los Ángeles. Era un encuentro para amantes de la lectura, dónde durante todo un fin de semana podías participar en diferentes talleres impartidos por escritores de diferentes disciplinas.

Arthur escribía literatura fantástica y aunque no estaba muy convencida de tomar su taller me decidí en cuanto lo vi. Tenía el mismo aspecto que hoy. Tranquilo y feliz. Era de esas personas que transmitían pasión por lo que hacían y derrochaban felicidad por cada poro de su piel.

Mi instinto me llevó a elegirlo y no me equivoqué. Fue un día muy motivador y que mi imaginación y creatividad volaron como nunca lo habían hecho.

No manteníamos en contacto desde entonces.

-¡Neal se va a volver loco cuando te vea! – dijo entusiasmado mirando a todos lados, supongo que buscando a su manager y actual pareja, Neal Conners.

-Yo también me muero de ganas de verlo para que me cuente por lo que le has hecho pasar últimamente –bromeé sabiendo que el carácter extrovertido y despistado de Arthur siempre hacía vivirlas más bizarras situaciones a su pareja. –

-No sabíamos que habías venido a la ciudad y mucho menos con tu chico sino no hubiera dejado pasar la oportunidad para invitarte a nuestro nuevo hogar- se disculpó Arthur mientras ojeaba a Edward sin molestarse a disimular el rastreo a su cuerpo.

¡Por favor!

Lo último que necesitaba ahora que nos confundieran a Edward y a mí con una pareja.

-Ohhh no, no, no… Edward y yo no somos pareja. – lo interrumpí nerviosa. - Es el vicepresidente de mi empresa. Estamos en Nueva York por negocios y me ha acompañado esta noche por cortesía.- expliqué intentando no ponerme muy colorada por la confusión.- Es el hermano de Alice – Aclaré ya que la conocía de algunas veces que había visitado Seattle y se había unido a alguna cena.

-Somos algo más que compañeros de trabajo, pero Bella tiende a olvidarlo haciendo que mi hermana siempre se lleve los méritos. – matizó Edward mientras me miraba acusadoramente pero con su peculiar don de gentes.

¡Maldito!

No iba a quedar ninguna persona en esta fiesta que no acabara rendido a sus pies.

-¡Deberíais serlo! Hacéis buena pareja… Desprendéis algo especial. – insistió Arthur y me dieron ganas de asesinarlo. Estaba segura que podría encontrar un libro lo suficientemente pesado como para hacerle aunque sea un moradito en la cabeza…

-Ya… se lo diré a su novia cuando la vea. – murmuré irónicamente creando algo de tensión con mi comentario.

-Oh… disculpa no quería molestarte. – Arthur le pidió disculpas a Edward.

¡A Edward!

¡Me las tendría que haber pedido a mí!

Edward parecía de todo menos molesto, al menos con los comentarios de Arthur, porque a mí me miraba como si me quisiera asesinar cada vez que abría la boca.

Edward solo hizo un leve gesto con la mano quitándole importancia.

-Aun así… Insisto, si hubiésemos sabido que estabas en la ciudad me hubiera puesto en contacto contigo antes. – me explicó. - ¡Eres una desalmada por no avisar!

-Estamos trabajando bajo presión y a contracorriente… Lamentablemente no tenemos mucho tiempo libre. No te preocupes – le dije justo antes de beber un buen trago de mi vino.

Debido al caprichoso rumbo que estaba tomando la noche, de repente, se me antojaba delicioso y una grandiosa salida para intentar no ser demasiado consciente de cuanto se me estaba complicando la vida por culpa de Edward que parecía especialmente deseoso de llevarme por un camino que no estaba segura de querer tomar.

Sentí la mirada de Edward clavarse en mí.

Sutilmente se acercó a mi cuerpo aprovechando que Arthur se había vuelto a distraer buscando a Neal.

-Despacio Bella… – me susurró demasiado cerca de mi oreja consiguiendo que toda mi piel se erizara.

-Solo una copa. – puntualicé y él sonrió alzando una ceja.

Ambos sabíamos que era una patraña.

Finalmente conseguimos localizar a Neal que se unió a nosotros con el mismo humor arrollador que Arthur. Entre los tres aprovechamos para poner al día a Edward sobre nuestra amistad. Siendo sincera conmigo misma fue un momento genial.

A pesar de algunos de mis comentarios, quizás un poco demasiado secos, Edward se había mostrado encantador y había conectado mucho con Arthur y Neal.

-¡Esto es lo que falta! ¡Ya lo he encontrado! – gritó Arthur de repente haciéndome botar ligeramente lo que hizo que Edward riera ligeramente mientras ponía su mano en mi espalda como si quisiera consolarme…

¿Qué le estaba pasando que no paraba de tocarme?

-¡¿Qué?! – preguntamos a la vez Neal y yo exaltados a la par que intrigados.

Arthur nos había explicado que estaba dentro de lo que él llamaba bloqueo creativo. Estaba escribiendo una historia y se había encallado sin saber cómo continuar. Por mucho que la leía y releía no conseguía detectar qué era lo que estaba fallando y estaba muy frustrado. De hecho casi no salía de casa. Neal le había obligado a aceptar la propuesta de Aro para conseguir que despejara su mente.

-¿Qué os pasa a todos en este mundillo? – murmuró desesperado Edward haciéndome reír.

-Ya te acostumbrarás. – me apiadé de él aunque mi atención estaba completamente centrada en su mano postrada cómodamente en mi espalda, concretamente en su pulgar que parecía entretenerse dejando una leve y rítmica caricia en mi piel.

-Y bien…. – le insistí a Arthur para que continuara intentando aparentar normalidad.

-Estaba siendo demasiado intenso… demasiado drama…. No era un problema de incoherencia sino de intensidad. Necesito que mis protagonistas se enamoren, se reúnan y dar un poco de aire a la historia – explicó como si fuera algo realmente sencillo.

Explicó con un aire tranquilo como quien encuentra la solución a un terrible problema matemático y se siente la persona más poderosa del mundo por hacerlo.

-¡Tenemos que irnos! Me quiero poner a trabajar ahora mismo. No hay que perder el tiempo. Adiós Bella. Edward realmente ha sido un placer… un grato placer conocerte – le aduló Arthur mientras se despedía de nosotros y salía disparado de la librería dejándonos a todos estupefactos.

Pude ver a Aro siguiéndolo mientras intentaba entender qué estaba pasando.

-Disculpad… cuando le visitan las musas se pone así…. – lo justificó Neal un poco avergonzado. Yo estaba acostumbrada pero Edward parecía realmente sorprendido por este ataque de prisas repentino – Ha sido un placer pasar este rato con vosotros, aunque me hubiese gustado quedarnos un poco más – dijo mientras se despedía de nosotros y salía corriendo detrás de su pareja.

-¿Esto era tu día a día? – me preguntó Edward divertido cuando volvimos a sentarnos.

-Y no es de los más estrambóticos – admití.

-Te compadezco – me contestó haciéndome reír.

Estaba acostumbrada a tratar con gente que estaba anestesiada ante este tipo de comportamiento tan inesperados que era divertido ver como reaccionaban otras personas. Lo echaba de menos.

Ahora todo era demasiado medido.

-Chicos… perdonar por interrumpiros – nos dijo Arthur apareciendo de la nada por sorpresa haciéndome rebotar de verlo nuevamente ahí – Pero deberíais ir a la noria de Staten Island…. En serio, Edward no dejes que Bella deje la ciudad sin subiros. – nos amenazó mientras miraba nervioso la puerta, seguramente esta pequeña vuelta le estaba haciendo entrar en contradicción por dejar a sus musas esperando – Te adoro Bella, tendrás noticias mías muy pronto. ¡Ciao! – volvió a despedirse antes de salir corriendo.

Edward y yo nos miramos confundidos.

-Después de esto no te atrevas a decirme que en la empresa te volvemos loca. Nunca– me dijo nuevamente.

Me reí imaginándome a esos hombres y mujeres estirados con los que nos reuníamos marchándose sin previo aviso de una reunión porque habían tenido una idea arrolladora.

-¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado? – Nos preguntó Aro llegando a nosotros y aunque cualquier otra persona podría lucir contrariada él que estaba acostumbrado aparentaba bastante tranquilidad.

-Las musas y Arthur… ya sabes… - respondí divertida.

-Supongo que me tocará sustituirlo. – anunció resignado. – Voy a buscar a la gente, id tomando asiento. – nos invitó a Edward y a mí.

-¿Si algún día hago algo así con alguna reunión soporífica me tratarás igual de bien que a Arthur? – me preguntó Edward mientras nos acomodábamos en unas sillas.

-Ni se te ocurra. – le amenacé señalándole con mi dedo índice la cara.

-Admite que no podrías soportar esas reuniones sin mí. – me retó perforándome con su mirada mientras se apoderaba de mi dedo alzado manteniéndome cerca de él.

Podría admitir muchas cosas entre ellas que aunque me había sentido atrapada en la empresa los primeros días, incluso meses, ahora no podía imaginarme sin estar allí cada día. No solo por Edward sino por todos ellos. Poco a poco todas esas personas se habían convertido en una parte esencial de mi vida.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños. – le dije estirando de mi dedo para librarme de él.

De su efecto.

De su toque.

De mi corazón que volvía a revelarse contra mi cabeza.

Al parecer Edward tenía otros planes porque acercó su silla a la mía y aprovechando esa cercanía tocó con su dedo mi mejilla, dejando una suave caricia apartando mi pelo.

-Dame un poco de aire, Bella… Solo un poco. – susurró con una voz tan cargada de necesidad que un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo obligándome a cerrar los ojos para poder liberarme de su efecto.

-Edward – dije en un suspiro que sonó con más anhelo del que hubiera deseado.

Abrí mis ojos cuando pensé que todo había pasado sin darme cuenta que Edward seguía a mi lado con sus ojos verdes más oscuros y penetrantes que nunca fijos en mis orbes marrones.

No dijimos nada.

Por primera vez este silencio hablaba más que cualquier palabra que pudiéramos decir.

-Está bien, comencemos – la voz de Aro rompió el hechizo obligándonos a recuperar la compostura. –

Me senté recta en mi silla intentando poner algo de distancia con Edward y recuperar el hilo de mi pensamiento.

-Como podéis comprobar, no soy Arthur. – anunció enfatizando con sus brazos abiertos y su gesto la resignación que sentía. – Pero como muchos tenéis experiencia estoy seguro que podremos sacar algo beneficioso de esta experiencia y compartir un gran rato todos juntos. – añadió con mejor humor. –

Aro continuó explicando de qué trataría el pequeño taller. Tendríamos que escribir pequeños versos sobre algún sentimiento relacionado con el amor. Conociendo a Arthur habría creado la temática de la actividad intentando despertar a voces a sus musas dormidas.

-No tengo ni idea de cómo hacer esto – confesó Edward volviendo a acercarse a mí.

Comenzaba a temer que invadiera mi espacio vital de nuevo desquebrajando mi voluntad definitivamente.

-Lo primero que tienes que hacer es pensar sobre lo que quieres escribir. Sirve imaginarte algo concreto que sea el punto de inicio de tus recuerdos y a partir de ahí poner en palabras lo que sientes. – le resumí la idea principal.

-Suena más fácil de lo que es. – me contestó con una mueca mientras intentaba leer mi papel.

-¡No seas tramposo! – repliqué apartando mi bloc de notas.

-No seas injusta. – gruñó aunque sabía que lo estaba haciendo de broma. – Solo déjame echar un vistazo para inspirarme. – pidió con la misma cara que un niño que está intentando convencer a sus padres que será la última vez que acabará con el tarro de las galletas.

-No. – me mantuve firme. – Comienza con frases simples y cuando lo tengas intenta jugar con sinónimos o el sonido de las palabras. – le aconsejé. – Deja que fluya. – acabé divertida.

-¿Que fluya…? – preguntó con una chispa en sus ojos verdes que juraría era un desafío.

-Exactamente eso. – aseguré. - ¿Qué pasa, no puedes hacerlo? – agregué intentando retarlo un poco aprovechando que está no era su zona de confort.

-No sé, dime tú Bella... ¿Sabes tú hacerlo? – me devolvió la pregunta seguro de si mismo. En ese momento supe que estaba perdida. Esta batalla la iba a ganar Edward - Porque quizás deberíamos descubrirlo… juntos. – acabó después de dejar una pausa en la que sentí que su mirada me devoraba.

Sentí mi cuerpo arder.

Edward solo necesitaba conectar su mirada con la mía y decir dos palabras con voz profunda para dejarme fuera de combate.

-Escribe, Edward. Escribe. – ordené cuando conseguí volver a poner en marcha mis neuronas.

Edward rio de lado mientras negaba con su cabeza pero, al menos, me hizo caso y se concentró en la dichosa actividad. Trabajamos en un silencio interrumpido por diferentes aportaciones de los presentes pero Edward no volvió a poner su atención en mí. Lo agradecí porque me estaba costando pensar con claridad desde nuestra anterior conversación.

A medida que los demás invitados iban acabando sus creaciones se animaban a compartirlas con los demás. Estaba intentando pasar desapercibida porque no estaba demasiado convencida de querer que Edward escuchara mis versos.

No estaba segura si lo que escribía era mi verdad o una sarta de mentiras.

En cambio Edward no perdió la oportunidad cuando Aro le invitó a unirse a los demás compañeros que estaban recitando sus creaciones.

-No soy ningún experto y aunque es breve dejadme anunciaros que me siento extremadamente orgulloso de mi creación. – dijo sin un deje de vergüenza. Era increíble cómo se había mimetizado con el ambiente a pesar de no ser para nada algo que fuera con él. –

Edward se aclaró teatralmente la voz antes de comenzar a leer su pequeño papel.

_Aunque la vida te rompa de pronto  
Vas a seguir, aunque los sueños se alejen de ti  
Vas a vivir, no habrá muralla que corte tu paso  
Toda mi sangre cabalga a tu lado  
Los imposibles no existen  
._

_Cuando descubres que ya nada importa  
Cuando en la boca te besa el fracaso  
Llega la memoria. Nos quema la imagen  
De lo que hubiéramos sido arriesgando_

_._

_Yo te acompaño en la herida y el duelo  
Si no te encuentras por ninguna parte  
Seré tus manos, tu hombro, tu aliento  
Solo el que lucha consigue salvarse. _**[*NA1]**

Acabó con una mirada de reojo a dónde me encontraba sentada.

Una vez más tenía la muestra que Edward y yo no estábamos en el mismo punto. Parecía que la vida se encargaba de jugar con nosotros, con nuestros tiempos. Era como si siempre giráramos en realidades paralelas pero nunca fuera ni nuestro momento ni nuestro lugar.

Le hice un pequeño gesto a Aro para que no me hiciera leer que captó sin problema para mi suerte dando voz a otros compañeros de manera sutil.

-¿Y tú? – inquirió Edward al ver que mi turno de lectura no llegaba.

\- No lo he acabado. – me excusé rápidamente.

-Bella… - me advirtió sin creerse ni una palabra mientras intentaba robarme el cuaderno.

-¡Que no! – forcejeé con él mientras veía como todo el mundo comenzaba a recoger. Al parecer no quedaba mucha más gente para participar.

\- Vamos Bella… Tú has escuchado los míos. – se quejó como un niño pequeño.

-Y tú no vas a ver los míos. – me reafirmé sabiendo que lo estaba provocando. Nada era peor que levantar la curiosidad de un Cullen.

-Lo veremos… Lo veremos… - dijo a tiempo de verse interrumpido por una más que deseosa Marie se acercó de nuevo a nosotros.

-Edward… Bella – me saludó por cortesía aunque todos sus encantos volvían a estar desplegados alrededor de Edward. – Vengo a invitarte a tomar algo… aprovechando que la inauguración ya ha terminado y estamos en la ciudad que nunca duerme. – ofreció dejando cristalinamente claro que la invitación se limitaba a Edward.

-La ciudad no dormirá nunca pero nosotros dos sí. – le contestó Edward mientras cogía mi mano enseñando nuestros dedos enlazados sin ningún pudor a Marie. – Quizás en otra ocasión podríamos tomar algo, estoy seguro que tienes el número de Bella. – añadió y aunque no debería sentirme así sentí un inconmensurable placer por la manera en la que Edward la había rechazado. – Encantado. – acabó y sin dejarle espacio a que pudiera añadir nada más tiró de mi dirigiéndonos a la salida.

-De nada. – murmuré mientras intentaba seguir el ritmo de Edward.

-¿Disculpa? – preguntó confuso mientras se giraba parando de golpe su marcha.

-Por lo de Marie. – aclaré haciendo que una sonrisa traviesa apareciera en su perfecta cara. – Aunque no sé si tus palabras te podrían meter en algún lio... – comenté porque no podía sacarme de la cabeza su comportamiento y sus actitudes daban a entender que éramos algo más que compañeros de trabajo.

No entendía nada.

Edward me había insistido hasta la saciedad que quería que fuéramos amigos pero ahora se comportaba de una manera que para mí no era precisamente de dos amigos… Al menos no de unos que no quisieran algo más que una simple e inocente amistad.

¿Qué pretendía?

Él mismo me había dicho que se había tomado un tiempo con Jessica… pero eso también era altamente ambiguo. Si estuviera seguro de lo que había hecho habría roto con ella de manera definitiva.

No quería volver a estar así.

No quería volver a confundir mi cabeza con algo que no llegaría a ningún lado.

No quería volver a hacerme ilusiones.

Mi cabeza me chillaba que pusiera distancia mientras que mi corazón gritaba que siguiera a mis instintos que tantas pocas me habían fallado.

-¿Qué clase de lío? – preguntó devolviéndome a la realidad.

-Tú sabrás… No soy yo quien tengo que dar explicaciones a nadie. – le reclamé.

-Tú y yo necesitamos una conversación muy seria. Sin huir de nada y sin dar nada por sentado. – me contestó muy serio.

-No quiero hablar contigo nada que no sea la empresa. Ya te dije que te lo haría fácil pero que no sabía si te podía dar la amistad que querías. – le recordé lo que ya le había advertido hace meses.

-Bella... –me dijo Edward cogiéndome de los brazos como si tuviera miedo que me escapara corriendo. – Mira, este no es el lugar para tener esta conversación, vamos a nuestro apartamento y hablamos tranquilamente. – me pidió algo nervioso.

Durante todos estos meses había conseguido algo que parecía increíble y era conocer los gestos y expresiones de Edward.

Estaba nervioso y algo frustrado.

Se había esfumado el Edward tranquilo y juguetón que había estado presente toda la noche.

-¡No quiero! – repetí casi caprichosamente. – No quiero que me nubles la mente. – admití.

Antes que Edward pudiera hablar vi como Aro se dirigía hacia nosotros obligándonos a separarnos y acabar con nuestra conversación.

-Veo que sigues aquí. – me interpeló Aro cuando estuvo a mi lado. – Me alegra mucho porque quería proponerte ir a tomar algo. No es muy tarde y me gustaría poder ponernos al día ya que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo esta noche. – me sugirió igual que había hecho antes Marie, obviando al tercero en discordia, que esta vez era Edward.

\- Es un poco tarde y mañana tenemos varias reuniones. – apuntó Edward con ninguna amabilidad.

Y aunque tenía razón estaba demasiado enfadada para ser racional.

No quería que jugara conmigo. No quería que mi vida volviera a girar alrededor de sus intereses, los cuales no sabía ni cuales eran.

Tenía un nuevo rumbo y debía seguirlo.

-No será mucho tiempo. Prometo devolverla sana y salva a tiempo para que pueda descansar. – insistió Aro y esta vez no dejé que Edward tomara el control.

-Está bien. – sentencié segura. – Creo que puedo renunciar a unas pocas horas de sueño. – dije sonriendo a Aro intentando compensar la mirada iracunda de Edward.

-Genial. Espérame entonces a que me despida de unos amigos y nos vamos. – se disculpó Aro. – Un placer conocerte Edward. – se despidió dándole un apretón de manos que podría jurar fue más fuerte de lo que socialmente era aceptado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – me preguntó entre dientes Edward cuando Aro se alejó.

-Yendo a tomar algo con un amigo. – le contesté levantando mi cabeza. No pensaba esconderme.

\- Un amigo que se quiere meter debajo de tu falda. – gruñó acercándose peligrosamente a mí.

Estaba enfadado.

-Eso lo dices tú. – le rebatí haciendo que se enfadara un poco más.

\- Cualquier persona que tenga dos ojos lo ve. – me respondió rápidamente. – Por no decir que lo estás haciendo por razones equivocadas. – dijo un poco más afilado.

-¿Así? – esta vez fui yo la que le rebatí.

-Sí.- aseguró sin dudarlo. - Desde que has llegado de vacaciones estás muy esquiva. – aclaró. Al parecer se había dado cuenta. – No lo hagas… Me prometiste que no ibas a desaparecer más. – me pidió mucho más vulnerable ahora.

Hice un repaso rápido por mi memoria sobre cuando le había hecho esa promesa y caí en la cuenta que fue el día después de nuestra noche de chicas con Alice y Rose. Edward se presentó en casa y no paró hasta que no consiguió que encendiera el móvil.

No tenía muy claro si esa promesa era aplicable a lo que él me pedía.

Técnicamente nunca más había vuelto a desaparecer aunque a él llevaba casi un mes ignorándolo.

-¡Ya estoy listo! ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Aro llegando a nosotros nuevamente cortando el electrizante cruce de miradas en el que estábamos envueltos Edward y yo.

Desvié lentamente mi mirada hacia Aro que nos observaba prudentemente.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo.

Edward tenía razón, estaba moviéndome por venganza. No estaba siendo justa con ninguno. Ni con Aro, ni con Edward y, seguramente, tampoco conmigo misma pero me estaba ahogando.

Antes de estos dos días en Nueva York estaba segura de lo que debía hacer, de cómo tomar las riendas de mi vida que tanta falta me hacía y ahora, en tan solo cuarenta y ocho horas, todo había saltado por la borda.

Me había encontrado un Edward que no esperaba encontrar y al que no sabía gestionar. Se estaba colando en mi piel, destrozando las defensas que tanto me había costado crear e instalando una necesidad que no quería sentir.

La necesidad de él.

De levantarme a su lado.

De desayunar con él.

De nuestros extraños viajes en taxi hasta el trabajo y nuestros paseos de vuelta a casa mientras nos reímos de cualquier tontería.

Cogí aire sabiendo la transcendencia de una simple palabra.

-Sí. – dije sin atreverme a mirar a Edward a la cara.

-Vamos entonces. – me invitó Aro a seguirle.

-Espera un segundo. Ahora salgo. – le pedí.

Cuando nos volvimos a quedar a solas busqué entre los papeles que llevaba mi bloc de notas.

Arranqué la página en la que había escrito mi poema.

-Toma. Es tuyo. – le dije a Edward aun sin ser capaz de mirarle a los ojos. No quería afrontar lo que seguramente había causado.

Esperé a que lo tomara antes de salir de la librería en busca de Aro.

De huir nuevamente.

O quizás simplemente estaba siendo más valiente de lo que había sido nunca dándole una oportunidad a mi libertad.

-¿Dónde vamos? – pregunté intentando sonar un poco animada mientras me subía al taxi que Aro había parado para nosotros.

-Te voy a llevar al mejor lugar para tomar un Margarita. Sé que te encantan. – me contestó Aro mientras se acomodaba a mi lado antes de darle la indicación a nuestro conductor.

**.**

**[**]**

**.**

**NA: **

Como siempre primero las menciones a lo que añado en la historia que no ha salido de mi mente. Para mí es muy importante citar a los autores de todo aquello que no es propio.

**NA1: **Los versos de Edward pertenecen a **MANUEL CARRASCO**. De hecho, forman parte de la canción que da nombre a esta historia **"SI ESTÁS AQUÍ". **

**Ahora sí…. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Cuántas queréis matar a Bella por cabezota ahora mismo? ¿Cuántas estáis deseando matarme a mí por no hacer EPOV en esta historia? Jajajaja **

**LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN SERÁ EL PRÓXIMO VIERNES. **

Nos leemos en el próximo,

Un abrazo ;)


	19. Dramático dolor de muelas

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y A LA SAGA CREPÚSCULO****.**

**.**

**¡Hooola a todos!**

**Aquí estamos una semana más. Tengo un poco de miedo de traer este capítulo después del de la semana pasada jajajaj Espero poder redimirme un poco, aunque en vez de querer matar a Bella esta vez seré yo el foco. Solo diré que son casi 16 páginas de capítulo, en algún momento tenía poner el fin jajajajaja **

**Muchas gracias a todas por vuestras palabras de cariño, están siendo unas semanas muy difíciles para sacar tiempo y aunque a mis días les faltan horas me alegráis con vuestras cariñosas palabras. **

**Sin más os dejo con estos dos locos ;)**

**.**

**DRAMÁTICO**** DOLOR DE MUELAS.**

**BPOV**

.

Los margaritas se habían sumado a las copas de vino que había tomado durante la inauguración y a la poca comida que había ingerido dando como resultado una dificultad más elevada de lo habitual para caminar en línea recta y pensar con coherencia.

-Edward me va a matar. – me lamenté lloriqueando mientras bajaba del taxi con ayuda de Aro al llegar a los apartamentos en los que nos estábamos alojando.

-No lo hará. – contestó divertido Aro mientras ponía un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja.

Aunque noté su caricia, mi piel, inundada en alcohol, no sintió nada. Ni una mísera chispa. Ninguna reacción ante el toque de un hombre interesante y atractivo como era Aro. O quizás estaba tan acostumbrada al toque electrizante de Edward que ya no reaccionaba a nada más.

O simplemente era mi mente que estaba inundada en alcohol y era incapaz de hilar nada con sentido.

Me solté de su agarre para dirigirme a la entrada pero tropecé.

-Te tengo. – me dijo Aro mientras me sujetaba de nuevo para evitar que cayera al suelo.

Intenté librarme de su toque.

No quería que me sostuviera.

No quería sus dedos sobre mi piel.

Sentía como si estuviera engañando a Edward.

¡Maldita mente estúpida y borracha!

No sin dificultades de coordinación logré sacar la tarjeta que actuaba de llave del bolso.

-Buenas noches. – me despedí de Aro cuando la puerta general se abrió.

-Me sentiría más tranquilo si te acompaño hasta tu apartamento y me aseguró que llegas bien. – insistió Aro.

Bufé.

No sabía cómo decirle que no sin sonar desagradecida. Me costó un gran esfuerzo por mi parte convencerle que no era necesario ir a su casa y dudaba que en mi estado actual tuviera la capacidad de oponerme tan fuertemente para este nuevo reclamo.

-Vamos, tardarás más en quejarte que en dejarme acompañarte en un viaje de ascensor. – argumentó sin dejarme opción y más teniendo en cuenta que ya me estaba empujando logrando colarse sin ser invitado. Quizás estaba un poco susceptible pero siempre podía culpar al alcohol.

Llamamos al ascensor mientras intentaba aparentar normalidad.

Tomé la mano de Aro para mirar la hora de su reloj.

-No veo nada. – murmuré haciendo que riera.

-Son las tres de la mañana, Cenicienta. – me respondió.

-Me va a matar…. – volví a lamentarme pensando en lo enfadado que estaba Edward cuando lo dejé tirado en la librería.

Había sido tan cruel con él que los remordimientos me habían perseguido durante el resto de la noche. En parte la culpa era lo que me había hecho beber más margaritas de lo debido.

-Créeme que si la vida de alguien corre peligro aquí es la mía. – me dijo Aro mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían.

Corrí a dentro para librarme de su cercanía… Aunque un ascensor no daba muchas opciones para una gran huida.

-Uffffff – me lamenté al notar que mi cabeza daba vueltas gracias a mi inútil y precitado movimiento.

Me agarré a Aro por instinto y él me sujetó durante todo el trayecto.

Mi mente divagaba en una nube extraña que contaminaba mi racionalidad.

-Será el caos. – anuncié al salir del ascensor. - Tooooooodo explotará en mi cara. ¡Pufff! ¡Booom! – intenté explicar gesticulando dramáticamente con mis brazos.

Debería dejar de moverme porque me desestabilizaba y me hacía tropezar.

-¿Qué te explotará en la cara, Bella? – me preguntó Aro, de quien ya me había olvidado, mientras me quedaba embobada mirando la puerta de nuestro apartamento.

Era una idiota.

Hasta pensaba en un apartamento alquilado como un hogar.

-¡Ay Dios! – me lamenté cuando vi como la puerta comenzaba a abrirse.

-Todo. Todo. Tooooodo me sale mal. Todo… Y tú…tú… tú….- dije sin saber ni qué decía. - ¡Ed…ward! – balbuceé quejicosa al verlo aparecer con su pijama puesto.

Aun sabiendo que me había comportado mal no pude evitar dirigirme hasta él. Era como un imán que me atraía de manera irrefrenable.

-Vaya… mira quien se ha dignado en volver. – comentó molesto parando mi marcha por la fuerza de sus palabras.

Sentí toda la culpabilidad que había ahogado en alcohol caer de golpe sobre mis hombros… y sobre mi consciencia. Especialmente sobre mi consciencia.

Había sido muy injusta con Edward. Terriblemente dramática e hiriente.

-No la culpes… la he entretenido más de la cuenta. – me defendió Aro poniéndose a mi lado mientras dejaba unas caricias de apoyo en mis hombros.

Arrugué mi cuerpo ante su toque y casi instantáneamente Edward llegó a mi lado tomando mi mano para atraerme a su pecho.

Me gustaba el cambio.

-Está bien. Gracias por asegurarte que llegaba bien. Ahora ya está conmigo. – sentí sus palabras vibrar en su pecho y no pude evitar acurrucarme en él estrechando mis brazos alrededor de su fuerte cuerpo.

Respiré hondo inundándome de su olor y de la seguridad que me hacía sentir.

-Ya veo… Adiós Bella. Un placer como siempre. – se despidió Aro obligándome a abrir mis ojos.

-Adiós. – dije escuetamente perdida en el olor de Edward.

-Vamos…pequeña escapista - sentí como Edward se giraba lentamente sin dejar mucho más tiempo a las despedidas asegurando su agarre en mi cadera.

La puerta de nuestro apartamento se cerró con más fuerza de la necesaria haciéndome rebotar del susto.

-¡Eres malvado Edward! – chillé Bella mientras intentaba sacarme mis zapatos.

Casi pierdo el equilibrio un par de veces pero conseguí librarme de los tacones que me estaban matando. Los lancé al aire… Supongo que mañana seguirían allí.

-Shhhh… Bella son las tres de la mañana, vas a despertar a todo el mundo – me pidió mientras me empujaba ligeramente por el pasillo hasta nuestra habitación… mi habitación.

Pero no quería dormir.

Ahora que estaba a su lado mi ánimo había renacido. Tenía ganas de bailar y divertirme. Con él a poder ser.

-Bella es muy tarde, no puedes poner música – me advirtió mientras intentaba apagar la música.

-¡Calla! ¡Baila conmigo!– reclamé deseando volver a estar entre sus brazos.

-¿Ahora sí quieres bailar? – me dijo pero no entendía a que se refería. ¿Cuándo había bailado yo con Edward?

Comencé a mecerme al ritmo de la música que sonaba pero mi torpeza salió a la luz y acabé en el suelo. Por suerte Edward me ayudó a levantarme.

-¡Te ríes! – observé divertida. Al menos no tenía la misma mueca sería que cuando abrió la puerta minutos atrás.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? – me preguntó mientras me ayudaba a encontrar el equilibrio.

Aproveché para volver a aferrarme a él y obligarlo a bailar conmigo.

Comenzamos a mecernos al ritmo de la música… Bueno, yo en realidad intentaba coordinar mi cuerpo con mis limitadas y perjudicadas habilidades. Por suerte Edward me sostuvo con fuerza.

-Lo intenté…. Pero no lo conseguiré… nunca lo logro. – susurré mientras Edward me acariciaba la espalda haciéndome sentir escalofríos.

Edward tenía ese poder. No necesitaba ni tocarme para hacerme temblar. Su simple presencia bastaba para encenderme en llamas.

-¿Qué intentas Bella? – me preguntó curioso alejándome de su pecho para observarme.

Me perdí en esos ojos verdes que tanto me gustaban. En esas tres motas marrones que dañaban el color escarlata oscuro que reinaba todo el iris y me hipnotizaba más de lo que Edward nunca podría llegar a imaginar.

-¿Sabes que mi color preferido siempre ha sido el verde? –divagué haciendo que Edward bufara. - Eres un idiota, Edward – logré articular antes de estallar en una risa incontrolable.

Edward era tan brillante para algunas cosas y para otras era un ciego que no se daba cuenta de lo patéticamente enamorada que había estado siempre de él.

Hoy me había puesto este vestido tan precioso y de lo más descarado que había lucido delante de él y ni tan siquiera me había dicho que me quedaba bien.

¿Pensaría Edward que soy guapa?

Un poco seguro… Quiero decir no soy una gran modelo pero nunca me he considerado fea… Y este vestido me quedaba como un guante.

¡Mierda!

-Edward – lo llamé lastimosamente sin apartar la vista de su preciosa cara. -

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes Bella? – preguntó alarmado.

-Edward – volví a lamentarme. – No me voy a poder quitar el vestido y me aprieta – hasta un poquitín borracha como estaba pude detectar claramente que estaba lloriqueando al recordar lo engorroso que resultó ponerme este vestido como para tener que quitármelo ahora.

¿Si dormía con él podría ahogarme? Seguramente sí

Moriría borracha y sin haber sido besada nunca por Edward Cullen y todo por culpa de un vestido que me quedaba de muerte... Nunca mejor dicho.

En mi lápida podían ahorrarse el nombre y poner directamente "PATÉTICA."

-Bella, Bella, Bella… la próxima vez que te vea cerca de una copa vamos a tener una charla muy seria – me advirtió divertido... O eso deseaba. –

Sonreí al ver que no estaba enfadado conmigo.

Al menos no mucho, no tanto como para dejarme a mi suerte oprimida por este precioso pero estrecho vestido.

-Venga, te ayudaré con el vestido y te meterás en la cama hasta mañana. – me ordenó dándome a vuelta para acompañarme sin perderme de vista.

Nuestra cama.

Me sentí en casa.

Me lancé al colchón en cuanto lo tuve a mi alcance. Era tan mullidito que no pude resistir la tentación de volver a ser una niña y saltar sobre sobre él.

-Bella ¿Dónde tienes el pijama? – sentí que Edward me preguntaba.

-En la maleta – contesté sin levantar mi cara aplastada contra el colchón.

Esta cama era la más cómoda en la que había dormido en toda mi vida. Era como si flotara entre las nubes.

¿Podría llevármela a casa?

Seguramente no y eso me daba ganas de llorar.

-Bella – noté que alguien me llamaba dándome unos golpecitos en el hombro.

-¡Edwaaaaard! – exclamé alegre cuando me di la vuelta para descubrir que era Edward quien me llamaba. Pero debido a mi brusco movimiento quedé enredada en el cobertor de la cama. – Uiiiiiii no me puedo mover – me lamenté intentando librarme de la trampa mortal en la que estaba atrapada.

-Bella, vamos a hacer una cosa… Simplemente no te muevas, ¿vale? –propuso Edward. Asentí distraída nuevamente con su pelo que se había quedado en una postura muy poco natural.

¿No le afectaba la gravedad? Estaba segura que sus mechones tenían una ley física propia porque no era normal que pudieran adoptar algunas formas.

Edward me liberó y me colocó boca abajo de nuevo.

-¡Ehhhhh! – chillé indignada reclamando su atención. ¡Quería verle!

Edward mantuvo silencio pero noté sus manos bajar la cremallera de mi vestido. Sus dedos acariciando la piel de mi espalda activando todos mis poros instantáneamente.

Encendiendo el fuego en mi interior.

-Está bien, ahora arriba – ordenó Edward interrumpiendo mis libinidosos pensamientos.

¡Oh por favor!

-Poco a poco – dijo dándome la mano para estabilizarme cuando cerré los ojos. - ¿Cuánto has bebido Bella? – preguntó mientras acariciaba suavemente mi cara. Me apoyé en la palma de su mano queriendo alargar el contacto.

Intentaba centrarme en lo que Edward me decía pero era muy difícil hacerlo si no paraba de tocarme. Seguro que lo que me decía era muy importante pero su toque acaparaba toda mi atención.

-Un poquito. – le dije mientras juntaba mis dedos para indicarle la cantidad intentando presentarle atención.

-¿Y te ha servido? – continuó preguntando mientras sacaba el vestido por mis brazos.

-¿Para qué? – pregunté cuando conseguí volver a atender a Edward.

-Para olvidarme. – dijo Edward cuando mi cabeza salió a través de la camiseta del pijama que me estaba poniendo.

Esto era realmente sencillo para Edward.

¿Se le daría igual de bien cambiar a un bebé? Sonreí ante esa imagen.

-Tú… -dije volviendo a sentir la atracción de sus ojos– Siempre tú – repetí desviando mi mirada hasta sus labios.

No sé qué pasó entre medio solo sé que de repente Edward ya no me estaba vistiendo más sino que estaba acomodándome en la cama, tapándome con la sabanas.

Sola…

¿Y él?

¿Pretendía dejarme sola toda la noche?

Seguramente me lo merecía por las maneras en las que lo había tratado.

-¿Cuándo Edward? ¿Cuándo? – pregunté acurrucándome en la cama abrazando la almohada que había pertenecido a Edward estos días. No lo tendría a él pero me quedaría su esencia.

Edward se agachó a mi lado sin meterse en la cama como había hecho otras noches. Definitivamente dormiría sola.

Nuestras caras estaban al mismo nivel y nuestras miradas conectaron en ese mismo instante.

-¿Cuándo qué Bella? – preguntó mientras me apartaba como podía unos mechones de pelo que caían anárquicamente por toda mi cara.

Mis parpados comenzaban a cerrarse. Me costaba mantenerme despierta pero no quería dormirme y perderlo de vista.

Estiré mi mano para tocarlo hasta llegar a su cuello acercándolo hasta que nuestras frentes chocaron.

-Edward – susurré acercándome a sus labios.

-Shhhh…. – dijo mientras ponía un dedo sobre mis labios parando mi atrevimiento. – No volverás a olvidar un beso nuestro, Bella. – anunció confundiéndome pero a cambio posó un suave y lento beso en mi frente. – Duerme. – acabó tapándome.

Le di un último vistazo antes de dejar de luchar contracorriente y dejarme vencer por mis pesados parpados.

…

Me desperté con el estrambótico sonido de la alarma despertador de mi teléfono.

Di un salto en la cama haciendo que mi cabeza diera vueltas.

¡Mierda!

En mi mente se agolparon flashes de anoche.

Yo llegando al local con Aro para tomar una copa.

Yo intentando explicarle a Aro que necesitaba comenzar de nuevo con otro margarita.

Aro proponiéndome un trabajo en su editorial como editora jefa mientras argumentaba que Edward era más que capaz de llevar Swan's solo ya que era como un hijo para Charlie y conocía y quería la empresa casi tanto o más que yo.

Yo negándome vehementemente mientras pedía otra copa para acallar a mi pragmática y asustadiza mente que chillaba que era la mejor opción para conseguir olvidar a Edward y recuperar la vida que tanto amaba.

Aro intentando besarme aprovechando mi confusión y debilidad pero apartándose caballerosamente cuando le rechacé antes que nuestros labios pudieran encontrarse.

Y de repente… Edward.

En cuanto él apareció todo lo que me había planteado esa noche, aunque fuera por un segundo, desapareció.

No podría dejar Swan's. No porque no me fiara de él para se hiciera cargo exitosamente de la empresa. De hecho durante estos meses había delegado en Edward buena parte del trabajo que antes hacía Charlie. Habíamos conseguido crear, mano a mano, un nuevo sistema en Swans's en el que los dos cargos directivos tenían responsabilidades compartidas. Swan's era mi hogar y Edward mi familia.

Era absurdo como cuando Aro, con su propuesta, me había querido arrebatar todo lo que había conseguido supe que no podía hacerlo. Supe lo mucho que significaba para mí lo que había creado con Edward y de mi necesidad de luchar por mantenerlo impenetrable.

Volví a ser consciente de cuan hondo había caldo en mí esta vez Edward. Mucho más que ninguna otra de las ocasiones en las que me había reenamorado de él. Ahora él era real. Sus actos lo eran. Pero sobretodo, habíamos conseguido ser algo que nunca fuimos… Un equipo. Habíamos construido _un nosotros _al que no estaba segura de poder renunciar. Había valido una simple propuesta real para darme cuenta que todos los planes que había urdido este verano para olvidar a Edward eran una quimera.

Y con esa realización todo vino a mi mente.

-¡No puede ser! – grité cuando recordé cómo llegué hasta la cama. – No, no, no, no….- me lamenté mientras comprobaba como efectivamente no llevaba puesto mi vestido, lo que quería decir que ayer Edward me había visto en ropa interior.

Si fuera físicamente posible morir de vergüenza éste hubiera sido el último latido de mi corazón.

Miré a mí alrededor para comprobar que el lado derecho de la cama, el de Edward, estaba intacto. Únicamente faltaba su almohada, la cual estaba justo a mi lado.

Obviamente Edward no había dormido aquí.

Sentí una opresión en el pecho que hacía muchos meses no sentía.

La soledad volvió a instalarse en mí inundando mis ojos de lágrimas.

Lo tenía merecido.

Cuando acepté la invitación de Aro, aun sabiendo que Edward me había pedido volver a casa y aclarar nuestra extraña relación, sabía que estaba lanzando una piedra enorme y directa contra mi tejado pero ahora que me despertaba, por primera vez en dos días, sola era cuando el peso de mis acciones caían rotundamente sobre mí.

Suspiré intentando apartar las ganas de llorar.

Habían sido mis decisiones las que habían creado esta situación y debería ser consecuente con lo que había causado.

Me levanté y me di una ducha, de nada servía quedarme todo el día lamentándome y lamiéndome las heridas. Tomé un par de ibuprofenos que encontré en el botiquín del baño preparándome para afrontar la realidad.

Me bastaron unos pasos por el pasillo para comprobar que el apartamento estaba sumido en el silencio más absoluto.

Fui descubriendo con miedo que no había rastro de Edward por ningún lado.

Llegué hasta la mesa en la que normalmente desayunábamos dónde encontré un termo con un poco de café y unas tostadas con queso feta preparadas.

Leí la nota que lo acompañaba.

"_Buenos días. _

_He ido a la empresa. Ernest y Carl han llamado para preparar la reunión con Walker._

_Nos vemos._

_Edward"_

Nada más.

La había cagado. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo y aunque debería sentirme contenta porque eso significaba dejar de vivir en el limbo en el que me encontraba con Edward lo extrañaba.

Quería despertarme envuelta en sus brazos.

Quería que me mirara como si fuera lo más interesante con lo que se hubiera topado jamás.

Quería que quisiera pasar su tiempo conmigo.

Sequé mis lágrimas que volvían a amenazar con salir a borbotones de mis ojos y engullí el desayuno para poner rumbo a la sede de Nueva York lo antes posible.

Me descubrí odiando las calles de esta ciudad. Su ruido y el humo omnipresente. También el calor pegajoso desde primera hora de la mañana y la multitud de gente siempre agolpada en algún escaparate o corriendo de allá para acá.

Pero sobretodo me descubrí temerosa de llegar a nuestra sede y volverme a encontrar delante de mí al mismo Edward de hace unos meses. El que siempre conseguía hacerme saltar y no desaprovechaba la ocasión para discutir conmigo.

No estaba preparada para volver atrás.

Entré del peor humor en la sede de Swan's. Mi día había empezado de la peor manera. Me notaba tensa y nada mejoró cuando al llegar a la sala, Edward ya estaba reunido con Carl y Ernest y nuestros abogados.

Yo hundida y él como si fuera otro día más bajo el sol.

¡Maldito sol! ¡Y maldito Edward Cullen!

Y si soy sincera conmigo misma lo que más me molestó de la imagen que tenía delante de mí no fue que hubieran empezado sin mí, sino la cercanía de Edward con Vanessa.

Estaban tan juntos que juraría era imposible que pasara el aire entre ellos.

-Buenos días. Siento llegar tarde…- anuncié mi presencia haciendo que todos alzaran sus cabezas.

-Ya les he explicado que tenías que solucionar unos asuntos con Rose en Seattle antes de venir. – me interrumpió Edward dándome la coartada perfecta para no parecer una irresponsable que salía de fiesta en medio de una crisis. – ¿Todo bien? – preguntó sin dejarme claro si se interesaba por mi o era parte de la farsa.

Como mínimo Edward me dirigía la palabra y seguía preocupándose por la Bella directora de Swan's Networks. Podía trabajar con eso.

-Sí… - dije sin mucho convencimiento sentándome al lado de Carl intentando ponerme al día de lo que habían tratado mientras no estaba.

La reunión al menos comenzó con buenas noticias. Teníamos documentos que acreditaban la fecha de los diseños originales de Carl y Ernest y, además, las pruebas que los cambios respecto al proyecto original tenían la suficiente solidez y envergadura como para no ser considerados plagio sino un proyecto completamente nuevo y diferente al prototipo inicial que habían intentado crear Marcus hace años.

Nuestros abogados estaban dando forma a nuestra argumentación y preparando todos los documentos necesarios para protegernos legalmente, pero eran magnificas noticias.

Mi instinto no me fallaba. Al menos, laboralmente hablando. Ese Marcus había resultado ser un estafador que seguramente habría escuchado la buena nueva de sus antiguos colegas y quería sacar tajada de algo que no le pertenecía.

Estaba contenta pero mi alegría no podía ser completa porque Edward no me había mirado ni una solo vez, al menos no para nada que no fuera estrictamente necesario. Apenas me dirigía la palabra y cuando lo hacía se limitaba a frases de no más de dos verbos relacionados con los planes que llevaríamos a cabo a partir de ahora con la negociación con Marcus Walker.

-Deberíamos llamar y concertar una cita para otro día. Quizás mañana o pasado para tener más tiempo para preparar la reunión. – insistí al comprobar que la cita con nuestra competencia era en solo un par de horas. Cuando la pactamos no sabíamos que íbamos a tener en nuestras manos los documentos definitivos y aunque estábamos haciendo un gran trabajo no quería que las prisas arruinaran nada.

-Quizás dejándolo para primera hora de esta misma tarde tengamos suficiente. No me gustaría arrastrar mucho más este asunto. – rebatió Edward firmemente.

Por primera vez desde que tomé el mando de Swan's Netwoks, Edward no solo me contradecía sino que lo hacía públicamente y en medio de una de las mayores crisis que habíamos tenido entre manos.

Un puñal directo al corazón hubiera dolido menos.

-Si creéis que se puede hacer, adelante. – comenté intentando no pensar demasiado en el dolor que estaba sintiendo y actuar para el beneficio de la empresa.

Su reclamo había sonado demasiado personal y su voz demasiado autoritaria, no como la mía que se hacía pequeña a medida que pasaban las horas.

No era mi mejor día, sin ninguna duda.

Mi mente se alejó de la reunión. Total, Edward parecía tener el control absoluto de esta negociación. Gestionaba hasta el último detalle sin que yo pudiera aportar mucho más. Esos momentos de reflexión me hicieron darme cuenta que con la reunión de unas horas toda nuestra aventura Neoyorkina acabaría.

Acabar significaba volver a casa y volver a casa dejar de vivir temporalmente juntos.

_Los dos, cada uno por su cuenta  
Cada cual su pelea._

Era tan real ahora que dolía.

Me enfrasqué en una conversación detallada con Carl sobre su prototipo. Quería tener toda la información necesaria, incluso más, para enfrentar esa reunión. No podía permitirme quedar en evidencia delante de mis trabajadores por mucho que intuyera que Edward no iba a dejar hablar ni a nuestros abogados.

Salimos a comer a un restaurante aprovechando que el nivel de estrés había disminuido al tener en nuestro poder la información necesaria para tumbar una demanda por plagio.

Edward y yo nos ignoramos igual que llevábamos haciendo todo el día. Nos sentamos cada uno en un extremo de la mesa, igual que lo habíamos hecho durante la reunión, evidenciando aún más que algo pasaba entre nosotros.

Pero sobretodo dejándome cristalinamente claro todo lo que había perdido en una noche.

Me había pasado desde el cumpleaños de Edward convenciéndome que esto era lo que quería. Distancia. Pero ahora que la tenía me daba cuenta de lo idiota que había sido.

No quería esto.

Quería a Edward sonriéndome orgulloso durante las reuniones, sentado a mi lado, siempre a mi derecha. Demostrando que éramos un equipo.

Quería a Edward retándome para ser mejor cada día.

Quería a Edward guiñándome el ojo divertido o sonriéndome de lado cuando lograba algún éxito para la empresa.

Lo quería a él. _Al Edward de Bella_.

La comida me supo a rayos y el trayecto hasta el despacho de abogados de Marcus Walker fue igual de tenso que el resto del día. Sutilmente me colé en el taxi con Carl y Ernest y dejé a Edward con nuestro abogado en el otro. No podría soportar estar en un espacio tan reducido con él y que siguiera ignorándome.

Todo tenía un límite.

A estas aturas del día había pasado de querer llorar por lo que había causado con mi estúpida decisión de marcharme con Aro a querer matar a Edward por dramatizar de más y tirar por la borda en una sola mañana lo que tanto nos había costado construir.

Podía entender que estuviera enfadado conmigo y no quisiera hablarme más de lo necesario pero ni podía ni quería entender que su rencor pudiera empañar nuestra relación laboral. Siempre habíamos conseguido estar por encima de eso… Él más que yo. No entendía porque justamente hoy, justamente en este momento tan trascendental, decidía comportarse así.

Aunque estaba enfadada, decidí canalizar mi rabia hacia un objetivo mucho más fructífero; La negociación con el idiota que casi logró poner en jaque mi empresa con su mentira de plagio, lo cual surgió bastante efecto porque la reunión fue todo un éxito. Conseguimos darle la vuelta a la situación de tal manera que los amenazábamos que si seguían intentando difamarnos en un futuro no seríamos tan bondadosos y las consecuencias legales serían nuestra única respuesta. Habíamos decidido llegar a un acuerdo privado sin querer remover mucho para no llamar la atención de los medios de comunicación. Fue mi única línea roja. Les tenía pavor y no los quería cerca de mí.

-Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo. – me dijo Carl al salir de la reunión mientras me abrazaba. Estaba mucho más relajado y yo mucho más tranquila, también. Siempre había confiado en ellos pero no podía evitar tener algo de miedo por todo el proceso legal en el que nos podríamos haber visto involucrados.

-Confiamos en vosotros y vuestro trabajo. Ahora y siempre. – le repetí una vez más. Se lo había asegurado casi todas las veces que lo había visto durante estos días. – Somos un equipo. Podéis contar con nosotros igual que nosotros contamos con vosotros. – le dije intentando incluir a Edward aunque estaba demasiado interesado en una conversación con nuestro abogado.

-Me alegro haber firmado con Swan's. Sabía que no nos equivocábamos con vosotros dos. – agregó Ernest. –

-Ahora centrémonos en la fiesta de la semana que viene. Presentaremos por todo lo alto nuestro trabajo. – le dije intentando devolver el positivismo y ánimo a nuestros días.

Con todos los problemas me había olvidado de la fiesta de Swan's. Queríamos aprovechar la ocasión para presentarme como nueva directora de la empresa y además lanzar como la joya de la corona el nuevo sistema de Carl y Ernest. Había dejado todo en manos del departamento de comunicación y la supervisión de Rose que era quien se había quedado guardando con mano firme el fuerte en Seattle.

-Pienso comprarme la pajarita más cara que encuentre para celebrar este momento. – sentenció Ernest contento.

-Estoy deseando verla. – rebatí divertida sabiendo que no sería discreta. Era un total freak de los complementos de hombre. Había amenazado varias veces con regalarle una corbata más estilosa a Edward y yo me moría de ganas de que lo hiciera.

-Tenemos que irnos sino no llegamos al avión. Nos veremos en Seattle en unos días para celebrar nuestro éxito. – anunció Carl mirando el reloj angustiado.

Llevaban varios días en Nueva York, al igual que me había pasado a mí lo habían dejado todo de lado para venir a arreglar este desaguisado, pero su hermano mayor se casaba en unos días y tenían que llegar hasta Londres antes del sí quiero. Afortunadamente todo se había podido zanjar a tiempo, hubiese sido una lástima que no pudieran haber ido por una mentira. Se marcharon al aeropuerto junto con nuestro abogado, Roger, en busca de algunos asientos disponibles de última hora.

Edward y yo nos quedaríamos en Nueva York, al menos esta noche. Teníamos pendiente la cena con los amigos de Charlie. No tenía ni idea de si Edward había hablado con Sue para que reservara nuestro vuelo o si lo teníamos que hacer nosotros.

Me quedé enfrente de Edward en silencio mirándolo intentando adivinar qué sucedería ahora que finalmente nos habíamos quedado a solas.

No quería ser yo quien hablara primero. Si abría la boca, seguramente, acabaría chillándole que estaba siendo un completo idiota y definitivamente eso no nos ayudaría en nada ahora mismo.

-Deberíamos volver al apartamento. – dijo con tranquilidad. Como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si no llevara todo el día siendo un dramático dolor de muelas.

-Por supuesto. – me limité a murmurar mientras avanzaba unos pasos para pedir un taxi.

No tardé en ver uno libre. Nos subimos inmediatamente.

-Enhorabuena. – me dijo Edward rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Por qué? – le pregunté sin molestarme en mirarlo. Estaba enfadada con él. Ahora que volvíamos a estar solos mi interior hervía y estaba a punto de estallar.

-Por tu instinto. Sigue sin fallarte. – me explicó.

-Quizás el problema sea tu falta de confianza. – le rebatí mirando por la ventana enfatizando más la distancia que nos separaba.

-¿Tú hablas de falta de confianza? – me contestó incrédulo.

-No quiero discutir contigo. – sentencié.

-No, eres más de huir y esconderte. – me replicó.

-No voy a discutir. – repetí como un mantra. - Si quieres decirme algo habla claro pero no esperes que peleemos. Ya no me importa. – le dije.

-No te importa… Claro…– murmuró entre dientes pero decidí ignorarlo.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a nuestro apartamento a pesar del tráfico a esa hora de la tarde. Tendríamos poco tiempo para arreglarnos y preparar lo que fuera que nos trajera el catering para la cena con los amigos de Charlie.

Subimos en silencio en el ascensor.

-Iré a ducharme. Avísame si llegan los del catering. – anuncié sin esperar respuesta por parte de Edward.

Decidí darme una ducha un poco más larga de lo habitual para liberar toda la tensión acumulada. Me quedé un buen rato notando como el agua caía sobre mis hombros y mi cabeza para lograr relajar mis ánimos.

Estaba hecha un lío.

Me sentía culpable por mi manera de actuar y como eso había tirado por la borda todo lo que Edward y yo habíamos conseguido construir no solo durante estos meses sino también durante estos últimos días en la ciudad. No me había dado cuenta cuánto habíamos cambiado, cómo nos habíamos acercado y cuánto lo necesitaba hasta que todo había volado por los aires. Hasta que él había decidido arrebatármelo.

Pero al mismo tiempo, estaba enfadada con Edward, con su comportamiento y con la manera en la que me había tratado durante todo el día. Especialmente con su manera de desautorizarme delante de nuestros trabajadores.

Y aunque yo misma lo había buscado quería volver el tiempo atrás.

Quería volver a tener delante al _Edward de Bella. _

El Edward que me miraba como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo y no un ser molesto.

El Edward que me defendía y me apoyaba siendo siempre la mejor mano derecha que pudiera desear y no alguien con el que enfrentarme por cada decisión.

El Edward que me enseñaba su colección de coches para demostrarme que por mucho que sus actos no lo hubieran demostrado había sido alguien importante en su vida y no el que se marchaba temprano y a escondidas mientras yo dormía.

Suspiré sacudiendo mi mente como si con ese movimiento pudiera sacar de mi cabeza las últimas veinticuatro horas.

Me arreglé un poco para recibir a los invitados. Nada demasiado formal pero sí más de lo que realmente me apetecía ponerme que era mi pijama para meterme en la cama e intentar olvidar esta pesadilla.

Cuando salí de la habitación el apartamento seguía en silencio, algo demasiado extraño. Debería haber más actividad, gente preparando el lugar, ruido en la cocina, Edward intentando controlar que hasta la última servilleta estuviera milimétricamente colocada.

Ni rastro del catering ni tampoco de Edward.

¿¡Acaso se había vuelto a ir sin decir nada?!

Cuando ya estaba ideando la mejor forma de deshacerme de su cadáver lo vi aparecer por el pasillo.

Salía de la habitación zulo cambiado. También había optado por un look informal. Unos tejanos y una camisa blanca eran suficientes para hacerle ver como un auténtico Dios griego.

-¿A qué hora te dijeron que vendrían los del catering? – le pregunté intentando no dejarme embriagar por su olor, especialmente intenso ahora que acababa de salir de la ducha.

Desde que había dormido abrazada a él la primera noche no lo podía eliminar de mi cuerpo ni de mi mente.

-No vendrán. – anunció para mi sorpresa.

-¿¡Cómo!? – intenté no gritar pero el pánico se apoderó de mí al imaginarme tener que cocinar para tantas personas algo más que una ensalada y un sándwich de queso.

-He cancelado la cena. – me explicó nuevamente. Tan tranquilo como si estuviera comunicándome que mañana haría sol.

El pánico fue sustituido por rabia.

-¿Disculpa? – pregunté acercándome a él con los brazos en jarras e intentando no enfadarme en exceso, aunque era algo imposible teniendo en cuenta que esto tenía pinta de ser la gota que iba a colmar mi paciencia. La ira corría por mis venas impulsada por todos los acontecimientos del día. - ¡¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?! – le volví a reclamar cuando nuestros alientos prácticamente se mezclaban debido a nuestra cercanía.

-Justo en este momento. – me contestó sin una pizca de vergüenza mientras su brazo se posaba en mi cintura reteniéndome más cerca de él. – No tenía ninguna intención de decirte que esta noche tú y yo vamos a salir a cenar porque no tenía ninguna intención de darte tiempo para planear una nueva fuga. – me explicó mientras sus ojos verdes me devoraban quemándome por dentro. –

-¿Ce…na? – balbuceé sin saber que contestar.

Después de su actitud durante todo el día no sabía cómo tomarme esto.

De hecho, una cena a solas era lo último que me esperaba.

-Ayer te dije que teníamos que hablar. Seguimos necesitándolo y no estoy dispuesto a alargarlo más. – me explicó mientras me acariciaba la cara con su mano libre. – Cada segundo que pasa me cuesta más reprimir lo que realmente quiero hacer. – me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí lentamente hasta que sus labios rozaron suavemente los míos dejando un suave y fugaz beso en mi comisura deseosa de más. – Lo que necesito hacer. – añadió haciéndome temblar.

-Yo… yo…. – intenté poner en orden todos los pensamientos incoherentes que pasaban por mi mente a mil por hora. – Entonces tú… hoy… ¿No estás enfadado conmigo por lo de anoche? – pregunté finalmente.

-Ni lo menciones Bella… - advirtió cambiando el gesto a uno mucho más duro. – Me hiciste pasar las peores horas de mi vida adulta. – me dijo serio pero sin romper nuestra postura. Seguía manteniéndome pegada a él.

-Yo…. No hice nada…. Aparte de beber algún margarita más del necesario. – bromeé intentando romper el hielo.

-Estabas en tu derecho de hacerlo si era lo que querías. – suspiró cansado uniendo nuestras frentes. Parecía que era lo último que hubiese querido decir.

Estuvimos unos segundos así permitiéndome disfrutar de la anticipación que me habían provocado sus palabras y sus suaves pero certeras caricias. Edward, en cambio, parecía que necesitaba un tiempo para volver a recuperar su humor. El recuerdo de la noche de ayer no había sentado demasiado bien.

No quería moverme.

Me gustaba volver a tener a este Edward conmigo y no quería hacer nada que pudiera echarlo a perder, pero finalmente Edward fue quien lo hizo. Nos separó lo justo para que nuestras miradas se encontraran de nuevo.

-Hasta hoy. – anunció.

Y supe que estas dos palabras y noche que teníamos por delante volverían a marcar un nuevo inicio en nuestra particular historia.

Ésta sería una de esas noches que lo cambiaría todo.

Un escalofrío me recorrió.

**.**

**[**]**

**.**

**NA: **

**Creo que este capítulo era muy importante para Bella para darse cuenta de dos cosas que siempre ha arrastrado. 1. SWAN'S: Finalmente admite que quiere ese lugar y lo defiende como suyo… como su hogar. Y 2. EDWARD: Se da cuenta que no es algo platónico como ha estado intentando convencerse durante todo este tiempo… No, el Edward de ahora es muy real…y sus sentimientos también. **

AHORA… No sé si debería preguntar esto pero… ¿Cuántas queréis un outtake de Edward después de este capítulo? O quizás no queréis saber qué pasó la noche que Bella se fue de copas con Aro ni que ponía en ese poema que tanto hizo cambiar la actitud de Edward….;)

**LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN SERÁ EL VIERNES****.**

Nos leemos en el próximo ;)

Un abrazo enorme!


	20. Outtake: Bailaremos

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y A LA SAGA CREPÚSCULO****.**

**¡Hooooola de nuevo!**

**Os quiero pedir disculpas por no haber actualizado antes pero al estrés habitual de estos días le he sumado la hospitalización de un familiar que no me ha dejado ni 5 minutos para poder corregir los capítulos. He sacado un hueco para subir este outtake como regalo de navidad. **

**Espero que paséis estos días en compañía de los vuestros y sea todo muy feliz. Si no celebráis la navidad un abrazo igual de fuerte. **

**Os aviso que al ser un outtake será un poco más breve porque se limita a una escena en concreto. En este caso he elegido la escena en la que Edward vuelve solo al apartamento después de la inauguración y la vuelta de Bella después de su cita con Aro. **

**.**

**OUTTAKE: BAILAREMOS**

**EPOV**

.

Estaba cabreado.

Muy cabreado.

Con Bella, con el imbécil de Aro y conmigo mismo por no haber actuado antes. Mucho antes.

Debería haberle hecho caso a Alice e ir en busca de Bella durante sus vacaciones en Europa pero me había parecido excesivo en su día. No quería asustarla y estaba seguro que si me presentaba en su hotel definitivamente lo conseguiría.

No había estado muchos días de vacaciones pero los que tuve fueron, definitivamente, muy intensos.

Jessica me arrastró a visitar a sus padres. Estaba seguro que sabía que mi resolución era sincera y definitiva. Ya no podría dilatar más una relación que llevaba meses sentenciada y pensaba que la presencia de su familia iba a detenerme. No lo hizo ni para acabar con nuestra relación ni para quedarme con ella como me suplicó. No hubiera llevado a nada bueno.

Sabía lo que quería en mi vida y no era compartirla con ella.

En cambio la pequeña locura que se había metido en mí estaba a kilómetros de distancia. Había querido darle un poco de espacio y tiempo para que Bella aclarara su mente pero a cambio ella había puesto entre nosotros un puto desierto de separación.

La absoluta nada.

Durante esas semanas la había llamado y mensajeado para saber de ella. Me había acostumbrado a verla cada día y me costaba no saber cómo se encontraba pero no recibí ninguna respuesta. No tenía que ser Einsten, ni conocer a Bella como la conocía para saber que me estaba evitando.

Mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando llegó a Nueva York.

Actuaba extraña y esquiva. A pesar de eso me quedaban esperanzas para no dar esta batalla por perdida. Sabía que no le era indiferente. Su cuerpo temblaba cuando me acercaba, su respiración se alteraba, pero sobretodo su inconsciente hablaba a gritos todo lo que ella se empeñaba en callar.

Todas las noches su cuerpo se había enroscado al mío sin parar de moverse hasta que encontraba _su sitio. _Parecía que cuando conseguía apoyar su cabeza en mi pecho y colocar la mano encima de mi corazón su cuerpo se relajaba y conciliaba el sueño sin inmutarse por nada en toda la noche. Me gustaba pensar que, aunque inconscientemente, me reconocía como su hogar de la misma manera que yo sentía una paz diferente cuando estaba a mi alrededor.

Aunque quizás que susurrara mi nombre durante las noches ayudaba a hacerme una idea de sus deseos escondidos.

Pero de repente todo saltó por los aires cuando aceptó esa cita con Aro.

No quería que se fuera con él cuando teníamos tantas cosas de las que hablar. Tanto que aclarar de una puñetera vez entre nosotros dos. Pero no podía retenerla a mi lado. Bella era libre. Podía salir con quien quisiera por mucho que a mí me doliera.

Llegué a nuestro apartamento, que se había convertido casi en un hogar temporal, con el cuerpo tensionado debido a los nervios de pensar que mi tiempo con Bella se escurría de mis manos.

Había esperado demasiado para enfrentar lo que sentía por Bella.

Había estado enmascarando esos sentimientos en preocupación por ella durante meses. Primero por todos los cambios que estaba sufriendo, por todo lo que había dejado atrás obligada por las circunstancias. Y calmé la necesidad de estar con ella con nuestras reuniones trasnochadas y la dinámica laboral de Swan's.

Hasta que todo desapareció cuando se marchó a Europa.

Cuando dejé de tenerla cerca no pude negar más tiempo la evidencia que me aplastaba. No quería a Bella como una amiga. Por mucho que insistí en que era lo que deseaba, no lo era y ya no me podía engañar.

Me serví una copa.

Necesitaba un trago antes de abrir esa nota que temía estaría llena de sentimientos y pensamientos hasta ahora desconocidos para mí de Bella. No me había dejado echar ni una mísera ojeada cuando la estaba escribiendo durante el taller pero me la había lanzado como si fuera una arma al irse con Aro.

Conocía a esa Bella.

Estaba dolida y en esa nota seguramente estaría la prueba de ello.

Tomé una respiración profunda acompañada de un trago antes de desplegar el arrugado papel. La letra desordenada de Bella daba forma a balas más que palabras.

_Ya no llevaremos la venda,  
Ya no buscaremos respuestas  
Ya no moriremos de amor  
Ya no, por más que quiera verte  
Ya no puedo tenerte  
Ya todo terminó_

_Ya todo rompe en mí, se va y me mata_

_Ya no tengo fuerzas para resistir  
Ya no tengo palabras para rebatir, ya no  
Ya no habrá canción ni bailes de pasión  
Los ojos que ahora miras, no los veo yo  
Ya no seremos para siempre. _

_Los dos, cada uno por su cuenta  
Cada cual su pelea  
Un te quiero sin voz  
Dolor, si no estuve contigo  
Si no supe decirlo  
No me guardes rencor  
Si todo intento ya es un disparate, qué quieres. _**[*NA1]**

Unos versos que explicaban todo lo que no entendí el día de mi cumpleaños.

Ese día Bella se rindió y yo, estúpido de mí, en vez de asegurarme que le demostraba lo que comenzaba a sentir por ella me dediqué a esconder en nuestra relación laboral todo lo que tendría que haberle chillado alto y claro.

Miré mi teléfono esperando encontrar una llamada o un mensaje de Bella. Si tenía que recorrerme toda la ciudad para ir a buscarla, lo haría sin dudarlo solo tenía que pedírmelo.

¡Joder Edward!

Me llevé las manos al puente de mi nariz intentando controlar mi respiración para poder calmar mis nervios. No era el momento de perder las riendas de la situación.

Debía pensar con rapidez.

Sabía que algo quedaba dentro de ella aunque su dura cabeza le estuviera obligando a rendirse y pensaba aferrarme a esa pequeña esperanza.

Me daba igual lo que fuera pero algo encontraría.

Intenté ponerme cómodo en la cama pero me fue imposible pegar ojo sin Bella acurrucada a mi lado así que acabé en el sofá estirado viendo el canal Historia.

Estaba a punto de caer dormido por puro aburrimiento cuando escuché ruidos fuera. Me dirigí a la puerta sospechando que sería Bella la causante de tal alboroto.

Suerte que esta planta era relativamente privada y no había muchos más apartamentos aparte del nuestro.

Aun no tenía ni idea cómo se creyó la bula del apartamento.

-¡Edward! – exclamó más alto de lo necesario a estas horas de la madrugada y con una voz que claramente indicaba que había bebido, también, más alcohol del necesario.

-Vaya… mira quién se ha dignado a volver. – dije con más rabia de la que pretendía, no contra ella sino con ese gilipollas de Aro que había dejado que Bella llegara a ese estado. Sus pies trastabillaban dificultándole mantenerse derecha.

-No la culpes… la he entretenido más de la cuenta. – intermedió Aro poniéndose a su lado y rodeándola con sus brazos.

Sentí la ira arder dentro de mí al ver ese gesto de Aro. Me hicieron falta solo dos pasos para llegar hasta dónde estaba para sostenerla. Si Bella necesitaba ayuda la recibiría de mí y no de ningún baboso que era incapaz de cuidarla.

Noté como Bella se acurrucaba en mi pecho en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de mi cuerpo.

Un gesto tan simple. Tan suyo y a la vez tan nuestro me llenó de paz.

Lo había hecho todas las veces que había estado abrazada a mí. Sospechaba que tenía algún tipo de predilección por ese lugar. Y si por mí fuera no pensaba apartarla jamás. Podía tatuar su nombre en él si quería.

-Está bien. Gracias por asegurarte que llegaba bien. Ahora ya está conmigo. – Dije mirándolo con toda la contundencia que pude. Quería que supiera que mis palabras eran verdad y no le contemplaban a él en el plan.

-Ya veo… Adiós Bella. Un placer como siempre. – insistió intentando atraer nuevamente la atención de Bella.

Definitivamente no entendía un no por respuesta.

-Adiós. – se limitó a decir dejándome más tranquilo por su poco interés en él. Al fin y al cabo había vuelto aquí y no se había quedado dónde quiera que viviera este idiota.

No despegué mi vista de él hasta que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

-Vamos…pequeña escapista –Le dije más tranquilo asegurando su cuerpo en mis brazos para evitar que pudiera caerse.

A pesar que la paz había vuelto a mí ahora que Bella estaba aquí, seguía nervioso por todo lo ocurrido. Mi sangre seguía ardiendo y quizás cerré la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria lo que hizo que Bella diera un pequeño respingo despertándola de dónde fuera que estuviera vagando su mente.

-¡Eres malvado Edward! – chilló Bella acusándome mientras intentaba librarse de sus zapatos. Tendría suerte si no acababa en el suelo.

Me debatía entre ayudarla o dejarla que se cayera en el suelo por la nochecita que me había dado. Como siempre me rendí.

-Shhhh… Bella son las tres de la mañana, vas a despertar a todo el mundo – le recordé sin muchas esperanzas guiándola hacia nuestra habitación.

Recuerdo cuando hace dos días volví de trabajar, arrastrando cansancio acumulado de semanas por el caso de plagio, y la vi acurrucada en mi cama. Fue como una realización. Todo el agotamiento desapareció. Era como si todo estuviera dónde debía estar. Sentí como llegaba a mi hogar, algo que hacía tiempo no sentía. Pasé toda la noche en una butaca viéndola dormir. No podía alejarme de ella.

Intenté manejar su primera crisi empresarial como directora de Swan's sin molestarla. Estaba de vacaciones y por mucho que deseara tenerla cerca sabía que había pasado un mal año. Se había ganado a pulso esos días de descanso.

Aunque si hubiera sabido que pretendía ignorarme no la hubiese dejado llegar ni al aeropuerto.

Cuando no me contestó el tercer mensaje supe que me estaba ignorando así que ante la perspectiva de vernos en la obligación de viajar a Nueva York por negocios decidí reservar estos apartamentos y no en un hotel. No tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaban pero tenía varios amigos que los habían usado y estaban muy contentos y a mí me servirían para tener a Bella cerca de mí. Era la única manera que no pudiera esconderse más.

Lo de compartir cama fue un maravilloso accidente.

-Bella es muy tarde, no puedes poner música – intenté explicarle pacientemente cuando me di cuenta que estaba toqueteando el equipo de música.

-¡Calla! ¡Baila conmigo!– Demandó a gritos.

No iban a tardar ni cinco minutos en venir a reclamarnos si seguía así. No estaba siendo excesivamente discreta.

_Ya no habrá canción ni bailes de pasión. _

-¿Ahora sí quieres bailar? – le pregunté sin esperanza que entendiera que me refería a su poema.

Vi como comenzaba a bailar sola y arrítmicamente pero al menos pude bajar de volumen. Solo fueron tres segundos los que tardé en hacerlo pero bastaron que Bella acabara en el suelo. A pesar que seguía frustrado y enfadado me arrancó una gran risa la imagen.

Bella y su torpeza.

Era capaz de hacernos acabar en urgencias si la perdía de vista cinco minutos.

-Te ríes. – Exclamó con una sonrisa en su cara. Aunque algo borracha seguía siendo adorable.

Iba cuesta abajo y sin frenos y Bella iba a volverme loco.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? – le pregunté nuevamente sin esperar una respuesta realmente.

Se agarró a mí y con una fuerza que no sabía que poseía consiguió acabar con mis iracundas defensas y mecernos. No íbamos al ritmo de la música pero tampoco lo esperaba debido a su estado. Supongo que esto sería lo más parecido a un baile que podríamos tener esta noche.

Dejé un suave beso en su cabeza incapaz de contenerme más mientras mis manos la acariciaban como si crearan un camino por su cuerpo.

El camino de vuelta a casa.

-Lo intenté…. Pero no lo conseguiré… nunca lo logro. – susurró incoherentemente.

-¿Qué intentas Bella? – le pregunté separándola un poco de mí para poder observar su cara. Quizás si conseguía mantener su atención conseguiría una respuesta coherente.

Esta respuesta sí me interesaba.

-¿Sabes que mi color preferido siempre ha sido el verde? –divagó dejándome claro que hoy no conseguiría que palabras con sentido de su parte. - Eres un idiota, Edward – Esta vez sí consiguió articular claramente sus palabras que acompañó con un golpe en mi hombro.

-Edward – dijo mi nombre casi como si fuera un llanto.

¿Y ahora qué?

Era físicamente imposible que le hubiera pasado algo en los dos segundos que había estado callada. Mi mente voló asustada creando cien maneras diferentes de hacerle pagar a Aro si había osado hacerle algo a Bella.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes Bella? – pregunté alarmado sin entender qué le podría haber sucedido.

-Edward – volvió a lamentarse– No me voy a poder quitar el vestido y me aprieta – lloriqueó mientras se apretaba más contra mi pecho.

No sabía si reírme ante esta Bella o llorar por la perspectiva que se avecinaba.

¿Pretendía Bella que la ayudara a desvestirse?

Casi me dio un infarto cuando la vi aparecer con el vestido azul que llevaba puesto al principio de la noche. No dejaba lugar a dudas de las maravillosas curvas de su cuerpo. Estaba espectacularmente bella y ahora pretendía que bajara la cremallera.

Bella me estaba pidiendo demasiado.

-Bella, Bella, Bella… la próxima vez que te vea cerca de una copa vamos a tener una charla muy seria – concluí resignado a cuidar de esta preciosa locura que se había adueñado de mi voluntad. –

Una sonrisa adornó su cansado rostro haciéndome olvidar el enfado que me había provocado hace unas horas con su comportamiento volátil y caprichoso.

A saber qué estaría cruzando en estos momentos su mente.

Definitivamente hacía lo que quería conmigo.

-Venga, te ayudaré con el vestido y te meterás en la cama hasta mañana. – concluí llevándola hasta nuestra cama.

Cuando pensaba que estaba todo controlado, Bella se escurrió de mis brazos lanzándose sobre la cama. Cayó de cara contra el colchón prácticamente hundiéndose en ella.

Me estaba comenzando a hacer adicto a esta Bella espontanea.

-Bella ¿Dónde tienes el pijama? – pregunté intentando hacer algo practico y no quedarme embobado mirando a Bella actuar irracionalmente.

-En la maleta – me contestó con su voz amortiguada por el colchón.

Me reí negando con la cabeza mientras iba a rebuscar en su maleta algo con lo que pudiera dormir y dejara de murmurar que se iba a ahogar por culpa de ese vestido.

Algo me decía no iba a olvidar esta noche en mucho tiempo.

Bella no había deshecho su maleta. Se había limitado a llevar algo de la ropa que le envió Alice al armario de nuestra habitación y a transportar su maleta de vacaciones al mismo lugar. Sospechaba que lo había hecho como un intento de colonización de la habitación sin saber que nada lograría que me fuera de ella. No pensaba desperdiciar ni una sola oportunidad más de tenerla entre mis brazos.

Ya no.

-Bella – la llamé temiendo que se hubiera quedado dormida cuando volví a su lado.

-¡Edwaaaaard! – volvió a chillar mientras se daba la vuelta demasiado rápido para su perjudicada condición. – Uiiiiiii no me puedo mover – se quejó después de quedarse enredada entre las sabanas. Parecía un rollito de primavera trasnochado.

No podía enfadarme con ella en este estado. Era demasiado adorable para su propio bien.

-Bella, vamos a hacer una cosa… no te muevas, ¿vale? – intenté negociar con ella pero su vista volvía a estar perdida en a saber qué punto.

Logré sacarla de dentro del lío de sábanas en el que se había envuelto y la dejé boca abajo para poder bajar su cremallera sin que se moviera demasiado.

Su piel era tan suave que no pude evitar acariciarla levemente a medida que bajaba su costura.

-¡Ehhhhh! – me reclamó aunque no supe identificar si era una queja o no.

-Está bien, ahora arriba – le dije intentando ser un caballero creando un plan para ponerle el pijama de la manera más eficiente posible.

Me hizo caso sin tener que insistir demasiado, cosa que me pareció una gran victoria.

-Poco a poco – le recordé su precario equilibrio. - ¿Cuánto has bebido Bella? – pregunté cuando conseguí que se quedara sentada sin que su cabeza diera vueltas.

Incluso con más alcohol en su cuerpo del necesario y cansada, Bella era preciosa. No pude evitar acariciar la suave piel de su cara. Era como un imán que me atraía y finalmente ya no me quedaba ninguna excusa ni ataduras para intentar algo con ella.

Bella reclinó su cabeza en la palma de mi mano lo que aproveché para mantenerla cerca un poco más.

-Un poquito. – dijo mientras juntaba sus dedos pulgar e índice cual niña pequeña.

-¿Y te ha servido? – volví a preguntar intentando sacarle el vestido sin moverla demasiado. Se mareaba con facilidad y no quería ocasionarle más distres del que había buscado ella sola.

-¿Para qué? – preguntó intentando enfocar su mirada en mi.

Al menos había conseguido captar algo de su atención.

¡Al fin!

-Para olvidarme. – sugerí después de pelearme con ella para que metiera la cabeza por la camiseta del pijama.

Bella borracha era como pez escurridizo. No había manera de mantenerla quieta.

-Tú… -me contestó mientras su mirada se quedaba anclada en la mía– Siempre tú – insistió pero esta vez sus ojos oscuros se desviaron a mi boca.

En un acto mimético me quedé pasmado en sus finos y rojos labios controlando las ganas que tenía de volver a sentir su suavidad y calidez.

Definitivamente no era el mejor momento para pensar en eso.

Debía acabar de vestir a Bella y dejarla descansar o mañana no habría manera de despertarla y teníamos una negociación demasiado importante entre manos para que ella pasara su más que segura resaca durmiendo.

Aproveché que estaba distraída y quieta para quitarle el vestido y ponerle los pantaloncitos de pijama.

Poco a poco la tumbé en la cama cubriéndola con a fina sabana. Con el tiempo que estaba haciendo en Nueva York estos días no necesitaría mucho más.

-¿Cuándo Edward? ¿Cuándo? –me preguntó volviendo a la realidad mientras abrazaba a mi almohada.

Me agaché para poder escucharla y asegurarme la poca atención que podía obtener de Bella en estos momentos.

-¿Cuándo qué Bella? – le pregunté suavemente. Sabía que no me contestaría y si lo hacía seguramente serían palabras sin sentidos pero al menos me permitiría tenerla cerca hasta que se quedara dormida.

Vi como estiraba su mano torpemente y me acerqué a ella suponiendo que era a mí lo que estaba buscando. Me acercó a ella hasta que quedamos frente a frente.

-Edward – susurró acercándose lentamente a mi boca.

-Shhhh…. – la calmé poniendo un dedo en sus labios sabiendo que no quería esto de ella. No así. – No volverás a olvidar un beso nuestro, Bella. – le dije suponiendo que tampoco recordaría esa noche. – Duerme. – susurré después de dejar un beso en su frente apartándome de sus tentadores labios.

La tapé recordando aquella noche en La Push cuando al recogerla de una verbena a la que había ido me besó. Fue un beso rápido e impulsivo que sabía más a vodka que a Bella y seguramente fue el mismo alcohol el que se llevó el recuerdo con él.

Me senté a su lado y viéndola dormir plácidamente y en ese instante de paz supe exactamente qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

Mi plan para hacer que Bella recuperara la esperanza en nosotros.

Velé su sueño igual que lo hice la noche en casa de Charlie hasta que los primeros rayos del sol entraron por la ventana. Solo entonces la dejé sola sabiendo que necesitaría más tiempo del habitual para comenzar su día.

Tenía demasiado que hacer para perder el tiempo.

Ni la empresa ni mi vida personal podían permitirse el lujo de esperar más.

**.**

**[**]**

**.**

**NA: **

Como siempre primero las menciones a lo que añado en la historia que no ha salido de mi mente. Para mí es muy importante citar a los autores de todo aquello que no es propio. **NA1:** El versos de Bella pertenecen al mismo cantante, **MANUEL CARRASCO,** pero con su **canción "YA NO"**

**Aquí tenéis un pequeño vistazo a la mente de Edward… En el próximo episodio entenderéis mucho más. Solo un apunte… creo que habéis pasado por alto muchos detalles que dejan intuir algunas cositas sobre Edward. Recordad lo que digo siempre… Bella no es una narradora fiable cuando se trata de Edward… Al menos no de momento. **

Os tengo que pedir un poco más de paciencia. Como os he dicho estoy pasando unos días muy estresantes y no tengo la cabeza para concentrarme en el FIC**. ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR PARA EL FIN DE SEMANA DEL 3-4 ENERO. **Haré lo posible para no haceros esperar mucho.

**Un abrazo muy fuerte, **

**Mis mejores deseos para estos días, **

**Nos leemos en el próximo ;)**


	21. Confúndeme

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y A LA SAGA CREPÚSCULO.**

**¡Hooola de nuevo!**

**¡Feliz año a todas! Espero que hayáis tenido una buena entrada de año y unas felices navidades. Yo las he pasado un poco convulsas, entre salas de espera de hospital y casas de familiares. Es por eso que no he podido actualizar el fic y que ando con tanto retraso. Os pido mil perdones pero como he dicho en varias ocasiones a veces la vida real se impone a este pequeño mundo que es FF. **

**Os quiero dar las gracias por vuestra paciencia. Sois maravillosas. **

**Aquí os dejo la primera parte de esa cita tan especial (y esperada) entre Edward y Bella. Os darán respuesta a muchas cosas, algunas de ellas creo que hasta han pasado inadvertidas a vuestros curiosos ojos. **

**Sin más os dejo con Bella… **

**.**

**CONFÚNDEME**

**BPOV **

**. **

_-Hasta hoy. – anunció. _

_Y supe que estas dos palabras y noche que teníamos por delante volverían a marcar un nuevo inicio en nuestra particular historia. _

_Esta sería una de esas noches que lo cambiaria todo. _

_Un escalofrío me recorrió._

-Edward… Me estás confundiendo. – logré decir después que todo mi cuerpo volviera a recuperar su ritmo normal de funcionamiento. La intensidad que emanaba Edward me lo estaba poniendo realmente difícil.

-Lo sé y no quiero más malos entendidos entre nosotros. Creo que llevamos demasiado tiempo jugando a algo que se nos ha escapado de las manos. Ambos lo sabemos. – me dijo suavemente como si no quisiera romper la calma que nos rodeaba.

-Yo… no… - murmuré sin saber qué quería decir. No daba crédito a lo que Edward me estaba diciendo.

¿Lo estaba entendiendo bien o era mi mente que volvía a ver intenciones dónde no las había?

Estaba casi segura que Edward no hablaba ni platónicamente ni mucho menos de la maldita amistad con la que me había atosigado durante tanto tiempo. Sin ser una experta estaba segura que Edward no miraba así a sus amigas. O eso esperaba…

-Shhhh- cortó mi tartamudeo posando un dedo sobre mis labios aprovechando el gesto para acariciarlos tan delicadamente que parecía que se fueran a romper. – Regálanos esta noche y después si tienes fuerzas para seguir negando lo evidente te dejaré hacerlo. – prometió con tanta seguridad en él mismo que si no fuera tan irresistible le hubiese tirado algo a la cabeza para noquear a su ego.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Estaba tan nerviosa por el giro que había dado, no sólo el día de hoy, sino mi vida en cuestión de unos minutos que no estaba segura de poder articular una frase con la misma dignidad con la que lo estaba haciendo Edward.

-¿No vas a decir nada? – preguntó con una sonrisa de lado que no ayudaba a poner en marcha mis capacidades lingüísticas. Edward obviamente sabía de ese poder. El condenado lo llevaba usando como arma de seducción desde que le quitaron la ortodoncia.

Tomé una respiración profunda obligándome a ser una adulta de veintinueve años y no una adolescente en su primera cita.

-Me has dicho que te dé una oportunidad, eso estoy haciendo… - comencé a decir haciendo que de los ojos verdes de Edward saltaran chispas. Le encantaba un desafío. –Pero pienso ser muy crítica con lo que sea que tengas en mente. No te lo voy a poner fácil, Cullen– acabé arrugando mis hombros como si no estuviera más emocionada que un niño en vísperas de navidad.

-Me sirve. – sentenció dejando un beso en la comisura de mis labios.

Negaría ante cualquier jurado que mi cuerpo se estiró un poco más de lo necesario intentando alargar el momento pero Edward fue más rápido y se apartó.

Tenía una sonrisa pretenciosa en el rostro.

¡Se había dado cuenta el muy maldito!

-Vamos – dijo tendiéndome su mano para que la cogiera.

Lo hice sin dudar.

Fuera lo que fuera que Edward tuviera en mente no se lo iba a tirar por tierra. Me había pedido una oportunidad y era lo que iba a darle.

Había soñado toda mi vida con este momento y después de todo lo que había sentido hoy no se lo iba a negar.

-¡Un momento! – exclamé entendiendo todo de golpe. Tiré de su mano para que no continuara caminando. –

Edward se giró observándome atentamente.

-¿Tu actitud durante todo el día tiene algo que ver con esto? – le pregunté encajando todas las piezas del puzle en mi mente.

Edward nunca, jamás se había comportado conmigo así en la empresa. Con tanta distancia y desinterés hacia mí.

-No sé de qué me hablas. – negó mientras volvía a darse la vuelta para tirar de mí para salir del apartamento.

-Sé que todo ese rollo de ignorarme durante todo el día era parte de tu plan… - le dije mientras le seguía hasta el ascensor.

-¿Yo te he ignorado? – preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

Conocía ese tono. Estaba jugando conmigo.

-Sí y he de añadir que en algunos momentos de manera bastante desagradable. – enfaticé mientras su mano me empujaba ligeramente para que entrara al ascensor. Al parecer Edward tenía un plan que pensaba cumplir aunque tuviera que arrastrarme mientras me quejaba.

\- Vaya… Lo siento. – contestó sin mucho arrepentimiento mientras me aprisionaba con su cuerpo. - ¿Cuándo ha sido eso exactamente? – preguntó acercándose a mi lentamente. Parecía un león que acababa de apresar a un cervatillo.

-Podría elegir cualquier momento desde que te has marchado del apartamento sin decir nada hasta que hemos acabado la reunión con Walker o pasando por el momento en el que me has desautorizado delante de todo el equipo… - dije liberando un poco de la rabia que había sentido hervir durante todo el día dentro de mí.

-Me he marchado porque nos han llamado urgentemente y quería que descansaras un poco más… - me contestó acercándose peligrosamente a mí. Cogí aire mientras asentí ordenando a mis piernas que fueran fuertes y se aguantaran. – No te he dicho nada durante la reunión porque créeme, también tengo mi orgullo, y estaba digiriendo lo que me provocó verte en brazos de Aro anoche… - continuó mientras me acariciaba mi cuello con su dedo. Me dieron ganas de olvidarme de todo y saltar encima de él.

-¿Qué te provocó? – pregunté centrándome en lo importante. Estaba dando a entender tantas cosas pero no decía nada claramente.

-Y lo de desautorizarte no fue mi intención. Me di cuenta de cómo sonó una vez mis palabras ya estaban fuera de mi boca. – ignoró mi pregunta justo antes que llegáramos a nuestro destino y las puertas del ascensor se abrieran.

Edward se apartó lentamente, como si no quisiera hacerlo, dejándome pasar.

-Si las puertas se abren automáticamente no te puedes anotar el tanto. – repliqué recuperando la normalidad aludiendo a nuestra particular broma.

-Lo que tú digas, Bella… lo que tú digas. – contestó divertido siguiéndome.

Cuando llegamos a la calle me paré en seco.

-¿Dónde vamos? – le pregunté esperando que esta vez no me ignorara.

-¿Qué gracia tendría si te lo dijera? – me retó mientras volvía a coger mi mano haciéndome temblar.

Me asusté.

No sabía a qué estaba jugando Edward pero tenía miedo que para él fuera simplemente eso. Un juego. Yo estaba arriesgando mucho más que él.

Aprovechando nuestra unión tiré de él parando su marcha.

-No juegues conmigo Edward. Por favor. – le pedí negándome a fingir ser fuerte por más tiempo.

Edward pareció sorprendido por mis palabras.

-Bella nunca jugaría contigo. – declaró sincero mirándome tan profundamente que casi pude ver en su interior. – Déjame explicarme. Déjame demostrarte que eres importante para mí… Que siempre lo has sido pero nunca he sabido llegar a ti. – acabó con una sonrisa nerviosa que lo hacía irresistiblemente encantador.

Asentí intentando convencerme de todo lo que me estaba pasando. Que después de tantos años Edward finalmente reparaba en que existía.

A lo mejor solo tenía que pellizcarme fuerte para saber si esto era realidad u otro de mis sueños.

-Esta noche… Te prometo que responderé a todos esos interrogantes que corren por tu cabeza ahora mismo. – insistió apoyando su cabeza en la mía, sujetándome de la cintura cerca de él. – Déjate llevar, prometo que siempre cuidaré de ti…- me dijo antes de besar en mi mejilla ansiando por más.

-No te atrevas a romper tu palabra. – le amenacé arrancándole una sonrisa.

-Vamos. No te arrepentirás. – dijo tirando de mi hasta un taxi.

-¿Dónde vamos? – volví a preguntar una vez estuvimos sentados.

Edward ya había contratado el servicio así que no le dijo nada que me permitiera deducir dónde narices íbamos.

-Eres muy impaciente señorita Swan. – me contestó pasando un brazo por detrás de mi acomodándose para mirarme de nueva de esa manera tan suya. Tan nuestra.

Me volvía a mirar como si fuera lo más interesante que se había cruzado en su camino.

-¡Es tu culpa! – le acusé volviendo a recuperar la cordura. – Podrías estar secuestrándome y yo siguiéndote como si no pasara nada. – quizás estaba pasándome de dramática pero no me gustaban las sorpresas.

El factor sorpresa estaba sobrevalorado. Era de las que prefería saber a qué me enfrentaba en vez de dejar nada en manos de los demás. Aunque esas manos fueran las de Edward.

-¿Confías en mí, Bella? – preguntó mientras su mano dejaba caricias distraídas en mi hombro.

Sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en mí y aunque podía parecer una pregunta simple e inocente sabía que escondía mucho más detrás.

-Yo…Yo… - boqueé intentando ganar tiempo.

-Es una pregunta sencilla. – insistió clavando su mirada en mí.

Era mi criptonita y tenía la ligera sospecha que Edward comenzaba a ser conocedor de ese poder.

-No es una respuesta sencilla. – contesté sincera. – No para mí. – me revolví incomoda. Me acerqué un poco más a Edwardpara que me pudiera sentir aunque susurrara. No pretendía que nuestro discreto taxista fuera consciente de mis miedos. – No me he permitido confiar en mucha gente… - admití.

Edward asintió agradecido. Sabía que estaba contento porque me atreviera a compartir con él igual que lo había hecho en las otras ocasiones en las que había confiado en él. Siempre había estado a mi lado. Sosteniéndome.

-No te arrepentirás. – me dijo seguro. – ¡Hemos llegado! – anunció animado bajando del taxi para abrir mi puerta y sostener, de nuevo, mi mano.

Comenzaba a temer que nunca me la devolviera.

-Edward… ¿De veras? – pregunté al ver dónde nos encontrábamos. Todo tuvo sentido de repente.

Estábamos en el muelle de dónde zarpaba en famoso y concurrido ferry hasta Staten Island.

-Soy un hombre de palabra. – se defendió divertido mientras volvía a tirar de mi para que camináramos juntos.

Solté una carcajada y fue un instante casi mágico porque todos mis nervios se fueron con ella.

-¿Eres un romántico Edward? – pregunté divertida justo antes que él me atrajera a sus brazos y nos dejara abrazados en medio de la multitud que se agolpaba para subirse al turístico ferry.

Si cualquiera me hubiera explicado el plan de Edward hace un año le hubiera tildado de loco. Edward Cullen no era de esas personas que se limitaban a seguir multitudes. Quizás si el plan incluyera una lancha privada, me hubiera costado menos creerlo. Era divertido y sorprendente y a la vez un gran aliciente descubrir qué más escondía este desconocido tan familiar que me tenía cobijada en sus brazos.

-Te dejaré descubrirlo por ti misma… - me contestó suavemente destilando seguridad.

-Por supuesto… al fin y al cabo siempre estamos haciendo lo que tú quieres… - dije un poco impaciente.

Edward me estaba haciendo esperar demasiado para regalarme algo que llevaba casi toda mi vida esperando. Ahora que lo tenía entre mis manos no podía esperar.

-Ohhh…. – una sonrisa de medio lado se instaló en la cara de Edward. ¡Maldito! – Podría discutirte eso durante toda la noche… pero digamos que te dejo ganar… ¿Eso es un problema? – continuó divertido moviendo nuestros cuerpos más cerca.

\- Lo es cuando lo que haces es confundirme…. – gruñí sin mucho aplomo… Su esencia y su mirada hacían trizas mis resoluciones.

-¿Te confundo? – repreguntó interesado.

Rodeé los ojos.

-Quizás debería hacer yo lo mismo para que tomes de tu propia medicina. – rebatí sabiendo que conseguiría darle la vuelta a mis palabras. Edward tenía ganado este partido antes de que comenzara y yo solo intentaba salir lo más victoriosa posible.

-Confúndeme entonces Bella… - me retó con tanta intensidad me avergoncé de estar en público.

Quería besarlo.

Era una tontería negarlo más.

Necesitaba besar a Edward casi tanto como respirar.

-¿Vamos? – le dije intentando salir de este estado en el que me estaba envolviendo.

-Vamos, pequeña escapista. –acordó con una sonrisa dirigiéndonos al muelle.

Subimos entre todos los turistas que nos miraban extraño por nuestros atuendos. Supongo que los tacones y vestidos no era lo más cómodo para ir a hacer turismo.

Me senté en un sitio para que me diera la brisa, cualquier vehículo que flotara en el agua no era mi amigo.

-¿Estás bien? – me preguntó Edward algo preocupado.

-Mientras siga dándome el aire estará todo controlado. – le tranquilicé. – ¿Me explicas algo así me olvido de las náuseas? – le pedí aprovechando su asentimiento para colarme entre sus brazos y apoyarme en ese rincón tan especial de su pecho.

-¿Algo que te interese en particular? – me preguntó dejando caricias distraídas en mis brazos.

En esos instantes aguantándome las ganas de levantar mi cabeza y besarle me acordé de algo que ni tan siquiera estaba segura si era realidad o un sueño.

-Anoche… - comencé a decir infundiéndome valor respirando hondo. Escuché a Edward soplar. – Quiero decir… No sé hasta qué punto son fiables mis recuerdos… pero… yo… bueno, tú dijiste que no volvería a olvidar un beso tuyo. – logré decir sin ponerme más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-Aja. – murmuró sin añadir nada más.

-Y... ¿No tienes nada más que decir? – pregunté levantándome de su pecho para mirarle fijamente y que supiera que estaba esperando una respuesta.

-Eres realmente curiosa. – Apuntó divertido. –

-¡Edward! – le reclamé harta de que volviera a jugar conmigo. Los turistas estaban agolpados mirando las vistas de la estatua de la libertad dándonos toda la intimidad a la que podíamos aspirar en este ferry.

-Me besaste, sí. Un verano. Tenías diecisiete años y volvías de una fiesta en la Push. Habías bebido y yo estaba más enfadado de lo normal con el gilipollas de Jacob Black por dejarte beber tanto. Te reclamé y tú a mí… no era algo nuevo, desde luego, pero de repente tu mirada cambió y me besaste. – me explicó.

Intenté buscar entre mis recuerdos pero no encontré nada de lo que me estaba contando Edward.

-¿No lo recuerdas verdad? – añadió sin resentimiento. Simplemente estaba relatando un hecho del que no tenía ninguna duda.

-No. – admití riendo con él.

No podía creer cómo podía haber borrado semejante recuerdo. Seguramente había sido uno de los momentos culminantes de mi vida amorosa, ¡Y mi mente lo había borrado! Era tan injusto que recordara cada una de las veces que me había dado de bruces contra el suelo pero en cambio no pudiera recuperar en el único instante en el que fui lo suficientemente valiente como para besar a Edward.

-Veo que me va a tocar ser el romántico de los dos. – dijo dramáticamente.

Y aunque seguramente sus palabras no eran tan trascendentes como a mí me habían sonado tenía la sensación que Edward anhelaba esto casi tanto como yo.

Un nuevo Edward de Bella.

Un nuevo nosotros.

-También sigo esperando que me expliques lo de Jessica. – me aventuré aprovechando su buen humor.

Me sonrió de medio lado acercándonos más aún, si es que era posible.

-Podría decirte que dejé a Jessica porque no era quien yo creía, pero la realidad es que desde que te tuve en mis brazos el día de la tormenta has vuelto mi mundo al revés, Isabella Swan. – declaró emocionándome. No podía creerme que esto estuviera pasándome a mí. –

Esta vez no lo dudé y alcé mi cabeza para observarle.

Necesitaba ver dentro de mi particular criptonita para saber que no me estaba engañando.

-Me dijiste que te habías tomado un tiempo…. – puntualicé nerviosa por el giro que había dado este inocente viaje.

En otra ocasión me habría dispuesto a darle algún que otro codazo a algún turista deseoso de quitarme el sitio para hacerse la mejor foto con ciudad de fondo pero ahora solo deseaba estar a solas con Edward.

-A Jessica le está costando asimilar nuestra ruptura… - explicó frunciendo su gesto. – Me pidió un tiempo para pensarlo… Fui sincero con ella y le dije que para mí era una decisión firme, pero pensé que si las vacaciones le servían para digerirlo mejor no me costaba mucho hacer el gesto… - me explicó serio. Sabía que no me estaba engañando. Conocía demasiado bien a Edward para saber que no le gustaban las mentiras pero, además, su semblante no dejaba lugar a dudas. – Ni todo el tiempo del mundo va a hacer cambiar mi decisión. – reafirmó tirando de mí para acortar la distancia que había puesto entre nosotros.

-Dudo que ella piense lo mismo. – murmuré anotando mentalmente que a partir de nuestra vuelta a la empresa lo mejor sería coger siempre el ascensor privado para evitar sobresaltos o encuentros no deseados.

-No volverá a reclamarte nada. – aseguró Edward. Esta vez fue él quien me separó para mirarme a los ojos. – Cuando me enteré de lo que te hizo ese día en el ascensor fue la primera vez que discutimos…

-No te sientas obligado a contarme nada… - le interrumpí.

-Quiero hacerlo. No más secretos. – me dijo seguro acariciando mi cara. – Discutimos. Fue el primer aviso de que algo estaba realmente mal con ella. Que había cambiado, que los celos la habían transformado en otra persona. Le dije que no le veía sentido a continuar la relación pero ella me convenció para continuar juntos, dijo que era algo puntual que no se volvería a repetir. – me explicó sorprendiéndome. – En resumen, no solo se continuó repitiendo sino que fue más intenso y frecuente. -

Suspiré sabiendo que Jessica iba a ser un problema. Unas semanas de vacaciones no eran suficientes para olvidar a Edward y mucho menos después de la manera en la que se había aferrado en cuanto notó que su relación hacía aguas. Pero debía confiar en la seguridad que destilaban las palabras de Edward, al fin y al cabo era su relación y era él quien debía acabarla como quisiera.

Fuimos tranquilos hasta Staten Isand, disfrutando de la paz que daba saber que algo que tanto has deseado finalmente está a punto de cumplirse.

Seguía abrazada a Edward. No me había querido marchar de mi pequeño sitio en su pecho y él no me había soltado así que me aproveché. De vez en cuando escuchaba la leve risa de Edward que miraba entretenido como la gente se hacía fotos en poses imposibles con la Estatua de la Libertad de fondo.

-¿Dónde vamos? – pregunté cuando al bajar del ferry conseguimos apartarnos del gentío.

Edward no había soltado mi mano. La apretaba firme como si temiera que me fuera a escurrir de su lado si bajaba la guardia.

-Sigue siendo una sorpresa por mucho que insistas. – me contestó divertido por hacerme esperar aún más.

-Algún día tomaré la revancha. – le amenacé.

-Ya te he dicho que puedes confundirme todo lo que quieras. – me dijo en una clara invitación a todos menos a hacer bondad.

-Haré que te arrepientas de tus palabras, Señor Pretencioso. – le advertí acercándome a su cara para quedar tan cerca que nuestros alientos se entremezclaban. – Acabarás rogando, Edward Cullen. – añadí armándome de valor para rozar sus labios sin llegar a besarlos. Con una fuerza de voluntad que no sabía que tenía desvié mi trayectoria hasta posar un suave y largo beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Por primera vez en mi vida noté como Edward tomaba aire nervioso a causa de mi efecto.

-Aprovechando que parece que estamos en un momento de confesión, tengo una duda. – dije algo divertida esperando que el efecto sorpresa jugara de mi parte.

-Pregunta. – me apremió confiado.

-Alice dijo… - comencé alargando mis palabras mientras volvíamos a caminar dirección a no sé dónde.

-Desde el día que mi hermana comenzó a hablar esas palabras nunca me han augurado nada bueno. – bromeó aprovechando el clima distendido para pasar su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y acercarme a su lado.

Era definitivamente diferente.

Era definitivamente maravilloso.

-Idiota. – defendí a mi amiga aprovechando nuestra cercanía para darle un manotazo en su pecho que solo provocó una estrambótica risotada en Edward.

-Sabes que no miento, pero continúa. – respondió besando el tope de mi cabeza.

-Alice dijo…- volví a comenzar intentando parecer molesta por la interrupción pero Edward no le dio ni la menor importancia. – dijo que no se explicaba cómo había sido capaz de creerme lo del apartamento. – acabé.

-¿Eso dijo? – volvió a preguntar, obviamente evadiendo la mía.

-Creo que usó la palabra patraña, pero sí, esa era la esencia. – añadí advirtiéndole que no iba a salirse con la suya.

Era como si, igual que las verdades de nuestra relación comenzaban a aparecer después de llevar escondidas durante años, mi mente comenzara a despertar, trayendo a mi mente recuerdos pasados clamando ser interpretados nuevamente.

¿Tan ciega había llegado a ser? Yo que siempre había culpado a Edward de no darse cuenta de mis sentimientos.

-Sabía que no se iba a quedar callada. – gruñó devolviéndome a la realidad.

-Edward…- llamé su atención urgiéndole una respuesta. – Mi pregunta. – insistí.

-Digamos que lo del apartamento fue una pequeña mentira piadosa. – admitió finalmente.

-¿¡Cómo?! – respondí separándome de él y parándome de golpe, obligando a Edward a hacer lo mismo.

-Llevabas semanas ignorándome. – comenzó a explicarse sin rastro de arrepentimiento en su cara. – Aprovechaste tus vacaciones para intentar eliminar todo lo que habíamos construido – explicó dejándome claro que había sido consciente de mis intenciones desde el principio. - Sabía que si reservaba en un hotel te esconderías en tu habitación y volverías a evitarme, así que forcé un poco la situación.

-¡Eres un caradura! – exclamé sorprendida sin estar segura si era por su capacidad para mentir o por mi incredibilidad.

-Déjame apuntar que yo sólo quería compartir espacio, fuiste tú quien lo llevó al siguiente nivel metiéndose en mi cama. – añadió Edward.

¡Encima se burlaba de mí!

-Manipulas la información. ¡Yo no me metí en tu cama! Tú fuiste un egoísta incapaz de renunciar a una habitación que habías escogido injustamente aprovechando que llegaste antes. – respondí apuntándolo con el dedo.

-Alguno de los dos tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto y decidí ser yo. – me cortó cogiendo mi dedo índice para acercarme a él hasta que me tubo firmemente abrazada.

Nos miramos en silencio haciéndome olvidar hasta mi nombre. Mi cuerpo estaba en llamas. Ardía de ganas de besar a Edward de probar esos labios que una vez fueron míos y era incapaz de recordar.

Edward se acercó a mí lentamente.

Acariciando la línea de mi mandíbula con sus labios hasta llegar a mis labios, posando los suyos suavemente contra los míos.

Cerré los ojos intentando soportar todo lo que sentía.

-No puedo resistirlo más. – confesó Edward soltando un suspiro.

De repente sentí sus suaves labios sobre los míos, haciendo que todas las terminaciones de mi cuerpo despertaran por la descarga eléctrica que me traspasó de pies a cabeza dejándome casi al borde de la conmoción. Sentía la sangre de mi cuerpo correr a toda velocidad impulsada por los latidos acelerados de mi loco corazón que palpitaba tan rápido que estaba segura Edward podría sentirlo a través de nuestra ropa.

Las manos de Edward se movieron a ambos lados de mi cara para mantenerme cerca. Poco a poco la presión de los labios de Edward fue haciéndose más demandante y, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, abrí mi boca para permitirle profundizar nuestro beso. En cuanto nuestras lenguas comenzaron una danza al unísono tuve que agárrame fuertemente a la espalda de Edward. Temía que mis piernas dejaran de aguantarme.

No quería separarme pero necesitaba respirar. Edward lo hizo por mí, no sin antes dejar pequeños besos cual mariposa por todo mi rostro para finalmente apoyar su frente en la mía.

-No sabes el tiempo que llevaba esperando esto. – declaró haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara, no solo por su beso sino por algo mucho más poderoso. Sus sentimientos hacia mí.

-Créeme que no eres el único. – confesé cerrando los ojos recreando nuestro beso en mi mente.

En su cara bailaba la misma sonrisa que había en la mía.

-No digas nada, Bella. – me pidió Edward acariciando mis labios con delicadeza después de un cómodo silencio. – Solo sígueme, creo que estamos llegando. – dijo entrelazando nuestras manos para continuar nuestra marcha.

-¿Por qué? – pregunté ignorando sus palabras. Si en algo era experta era en desobedecer a Edward.

-¿Porqué qué? – repreguntó mientras miraba brevemente su teléfono para comprobar que íbamos por el camino correcto.

-Porque, de repente, ese interés en mí. –aclare con miedo a su respuesta.

-¿Te has propuesto boicotear nuestra noche? – preguntó algo ofuscado. Estás empeñada en tener conversaciones importantes en lugares completamente intrascendentes. – se quejó como un niño pequeño al que le arruinan su fin de semana en Disneyland.

-Estoy más interesada en tu respuesta que en el lugar. – insistí con mi mejor sonrisa.

-Está bien. – sorpresivamente Edward cedió. – Pero después iremos a cenar y no volverás a preguntar nada importante hasta que tengamos, como mínimo, el primer plato delante. ¿Trato? – negoció conmigo como lo haría con nuestros mayores competidores.

Debería tomármelo enserio.

-Trato. – prometí.

-No creo que sea cierto que mi interés haya sido repentino, siempre he estado pendiente de ti, aunque fuera en la distancia. – comenzó a explicar. – Pero quizás fue el día de mi cumpleaños cuando entendí que lo que sentía por ti no era amistad. Fue ese día el que decidí no engañarme durante más tiempo. – dijo acariciando mi brazo distraído en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo darte cuenta? – pregunté sin poder evitarlo. Necesitaba saber todo de él.

-Supongo que el terror que sentí al ver cómo te desmayabas o que fuera Emmet quien te cuidara mientras yo me sentía retenido en mi propia fiesta de cumpleaños o, quizás, que todo me daba absolutamente igual porque la noche anterior ya había celebrado mi día cómo y con quién deseaba. – declaró Edward estremeciéndome con su declaración.

No podía creer que todo esto estuviera sucediendo.

A penas me estaba recuperando de su beso cuando volvía a desarmarme con sus palabras. Unas palabras que había deseado escuchar durante toda mi vida y ahora, finalmente, se hacía realidad.

Tenía ganas de pellizcarme para asegurarme que no estaba soñando.

-Guau… - murmuré incapaz de formar nada con sentido.

-Exacto, Bella. Guau. Eso es lo más suave que pienso cada vez que te veo. – admitió susurrando en mi oído. – Y ahora te toca cumplir tu promesa. Vamos pequeña. – me dijo cariñosamente justo antes de besarme rápida pero suavemente.

Me estremecí.

Aproveché para caminar en silencio. Si comenzaba a hablar seguramente le acribillaría con las cientos de preguntas que se acoplaban en mis labios dispuestos a salir en cuanto tuvieran la oportunidad de ser respondidas.

Caminamos juntos, acostumbrándome a ir de la mano con Edward por la calle. A que me besara o me acariciara distraídamente con la normalidad que envuelve a cualquier pareja.

Por mi cabeza pasaban a toda velocidad todos los momentos que había malinterpretado cualquier reacción de Edward. Durante años.

¿Cuántas veces habría confundido la actitud de Edward?

¿Tan ciega había sido?

¿Le habría pasado a él lo mismo que a mí?

Sentí una ligera presión en mi mano.

Era Edward llamando mi atención.

Alcé mi vista para ver una pequeña y antigua casa con preciosas flores adornando el porche delantero y en sus ventanas.

Era preciosa. Más parecido a una descripción de una novela de ensueño que no a la realidad.

Miré a Edward expectante pero él, con su característica confianza, solo me guiñó un ojo.

-Vamos. – me animó tirando de mi mano.

Entramos dentro y hasta que no estuvimos en el interior no descubrí que se trataba de un pequeño, pero extremadamente acogedor y bellísimo, restaurante.

El restaurante, que más que un negocio parecía una pequeña y hogareña casa. Estaba iluminado con cálidas luces y velas que le daban un toque romántico e íntimo.

-Edward, es precioso. – admiré la sencillez y elegancia del lugar, preguntándome cómo lo habría encontrado.

-He podido notar tu peculiar gusto a la hora de escoger restaurantes y éste es extremadamente famoso por su comida casera y su pastel de manzana. –me explicó Edward haciendo que algo en mi interior se encendiera por ese gesto tan considerado.

Se había dado cuenta sin que yo le dijera nada.

Aunque Charlie me había dado todo, siempre me he sentido fuera de lugar en los locales más elitistas de Seattle. Sabía que muchas personas que se movían en los más altos círculos de la sociedad no me creían digna de esos lugares, así que prefería moverme en otros. Me sentía mejor entre gente que no me miraba por encima del hombro.

Edward volvió a captar mi atención con una suave caricia en mi mano.

-Pareces distraída. –dijo con algo de preocupación en sus ojos.

-Intento encontrar algo que no me sorprenda o me guste de esta noche… y no me lo pones fácil, Cullen. Todo apunta a que has planeado una gran velada. – le concedí intentando que toda preocupación le abandonara.

Una sonrisa de lado apareció en su perfecto rostro devolviéndome la paz en mi interior.

-No lo encontraras. – aseguró acercándose lo suficiente para volver a posar un rápido beso en mis labios.

Era la segunda vez que lo hacía y seguía sorprendiéndome cada vez que lo sentía cerca de mí.

-Espero que te acostumbres porque ni puedo ni pienso dejar de besarte. – me advirtió pagadamente Edward como si fuera capaz de leer mi mente.

\- Cuanta confianza Cullen… - bromeé con él a la vez que escuchaba a alguien aclararse la garganta haciéndose notar con una vergonzosa tos.

Un hombre de unos sesenta años nos esperaba sonriente. Tenía canas en su pelo y arrugas en su rostro que denotaban el paso del tiempo pero estaba segura eran testigos de mil historias.

Había algo en él que me recordaba a mi padre.

Y como llevaba pasando desde hace un tiempo, el recuerdo de Charlie no me puso triste. Quizás estaba sanando. Había conseguido colocar el recuerdo de mi padre en un lugar en mi corazón que me diera fuerza y no lágrimas y tristeza.

-Buenas noches. Bienvenidos a _Lily's heart. _Mi nombre es Daniel y junto a mi esposa Lilian les atendremos durante su estancia. - se presentó.

Por sus palabras deducía que el plan de Edward involucraba algo más que una cena.

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y ella es Isabella Swan. - contestó Edward posando un brazo en mi cintura.

-Hacen una linda pareja. - añadió Daniel haciéndonos sonreír tanto a Edward y a mí. - Acompáñeme. – nos indicó amablemente.

No había muchos comensales, aunque el lugar tampoco era excesivamente grande como para albergar a una gran multitud. Era un lugar realmente íntimo.

Lo seguimos hasta una mesa impecablemente servida. Teníamos un lugar muy privado. Supongo que Edward no había dejado nada al azar. Me preguntaba cuando había sacado el tiempo para hacerlo.

-Es realmente precioso. - admiré después que Daniel se alejara tras dejarnos nuestros menús en el que se podían leer platos típicos de la cocina inglesa y americana. Esos platos que están en todas las casas.

-Es un lugar muy especial. –concluyó. - Podremos hablar tranquilamente de todo lo que aún no hemos hecho. - me dijo Edward tomando mi mano entre la suya para dejar un beso en ella.

-Creo que he preguntado bastante por el momento... - le dije intentando disfrutar de este momento un poco más aparentando ser una pareja normal en su primera cita. Sin toda la historia que arrastrábamos.

-Como quieras... Por ahora.- me respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado. Siempre había tenido la curiosidad por saber qué pasaba por su mente cuando ese gesto adornaba su cara.

Pedimos nuestra comida dejándonos aconsejar por Daniel.

-¿Cómo has encontrado este lugar? - pregunté rompiendo mi propia regla.

-Anoche tuve mucho tiempo libre. - Edward había mudado ligeramente el gesto pero seguía de buen humor.

Tragué en silencio mi trozo de pescado al horno. No estaba muy segura de añadir nada y cambiar su humor a peor.

\- Cuando te vi llegar en los brazos de Aro supe que no podía continuar así. No quiero que mi silencio nos lleve a un lugar del que no podamos salir. Quiero ser sincero contigo y darnos una oportunidad. Dar una oportunidad a todo lo que me haces sentir. - declaró Edward dejándome sin palabras.

Mi mano tembló ligeramente obligándome a dejar mis cubiertos antes de que acabaran en el suelo.

-Deberías dejar de hablar así o tendrás que llevarme al hospital. – bromeé con él dándole un trago a la copa de mi vino blanco.

-Así que no te soy tan indiferente, señorita Swan, ¿eh? – preguntó y aunque parecía confiado noté un tamborileo de sus dedos sobre la mesa, signo que había algo que escapaba de su control.

-Como si alguna vez le hubieras sido indiferente a alguien. – coincidí haciéndolo sufrir un poco más.

-Veo que me va a costar obtener alguna declaración por tu parte… Está bien, tengo paciencia y tú no tienes tanta fuerza de voluntad. – dijo pagado de él mismo.

Quizás era por la seguridad que emanaban sus palabras que habían despertado mi espíritu rebelde o quizás esta burbuja de verdad que nos envolvía que impulsaron mis palabras.

-No sé si es el mejor momento para decirte esto… pero Aro ayer me ofreció un trabajo en su editorial. – dije cogiendo aire.

El gesto de Edward se contrajo arrepintiéndome al instante de mi arrebato.

-Explícame ahora mismo por qué ese imbécil va a ofrecer trabajo a la directora general de Swan's… - gruñó apretando sus puños.

-Relájate o no te contaré nada. – le pedí antes de continuar. –

-Estoy muy relajado. – me interrumpió.

Alcé mis cejas dejando claro que no me creía sus palabras.

-Lo estaré cuando me expliques qué narices pasó para que ese snob pensara que ibas a dejar la empresa. – murmuró. –

Daniel volvió a interrumpirnos para traer nuestro segundo plato dejándole a Edward unos preciosos segundos para tomar aire.

-No sé lo que pasa por la mente de la gente… - intenté enfriar el tema que yo misma había empezado.

-Bella…- me advirtió.

-Quizás estuve hablando con él sobre algunas cosillas y lo ofreció como vía de escape. – dije como excusa.

-¿Algunas cosas? – preguntó de repente interesado. Al parecer su enfado se había esfumado.

Tan volátil como siempre.

-Ya sabes… de aquí de allí… - dije sin saber cómo escapar de mi propia trampa.

-Teniendo en cuenta que saliste huyendo esa noche puedo imaginar cuales fueron esas cosas. – añadió confiado. –

-¿Entonces por qué preguntas? – le dije enfadada conmigo misma. Conocía lo suficiente a Edward para haber caído tan fácilmente.

-Porque me parece curioso que hables de mí con un idiota que quiere meterse en tus pantalones y, en cambio, yo tenga que arrancarte las palabras una a una. – se quejó caprichosamente con un mohín que lo hacía parecerse extrañamente a Alice.

-¿Y qué es eso que tanto quieres saber? Te concedo ese deseo. – dije nerviosa pero decidida a ser yo quien le confesara algo finalmente.

-Está bien…- contestó de nuevo avispado por el nuevo reto que se acababa de abrir delante de sus propios ojos. Sabía que jugaba con fuego, Edward no desaprovechaba nunca una oportunidad. – Si es así, dime cuanto tengo que esperar. – dijo finalmente.

-¿Esperar? – pregunté confundida.

-Sí – afirmó acercándose un poco más a mí cogiendo mi mano de nuevo. – Para escuchar de tus dulces labios que te estás enamorando de mí tanto como yo de ti. – acabó dejándome sin respiración.

Si no supiera que era físicamente imposible, hubiera jurado que estaba a punto de explotar de felicidad.

**.**

**[**]**

**.**

**NA: **

Finalmente aquí tenemos la primera parte de la cita. CON BESO INCLUIDO. En mi mente y en el esquema de la historia era mucho más larga pero temía que acabara siendo un capitulo demasiado largo así que lo he dividido en dos partes.

La primera parte de explicaciones y confesiones entre Edward y Bella y como veis ambos tiene muchas ganas de hablar…. Y de besarse….

Espero que os haya gustado mucho. Ha sido un capitulo muy difícil para mí debido a mis circunstancias personales, y no descarto que sufra alguna modificación pero no quería haceros esperar mucho más de lo que ya lo habéis hecho.

**NO OS PUEDO DECIR EXACTAMENTE CUANDO SERÁ LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN** porque estoy escribiendo semana a semana (no tengo capítulos extra guardados) y además como os he dicho todo anda un poco loco a nivel familiar. Os aseguro que no dejaré el Fic, iré actualizando en cuanto tenga los capítulos listos. Es lo único que os puedo asegurar ahora mismo.

Mil perdones por el retraso.

Nos leemos en el próximo,

Muchos saludos ;)


	22. Ciego

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y A LA SAGA CREPÚSCULO.**

**.**

¡Hoooola de nuevo!

Esta semana he hecho los deberes y he puesto mis dedos y mi mente a trabajar para que no tuvieseis que esperar mucho para tener la segunda parte de la cita.

No estaba planeado así pero me ha parecido interesante volver a meternos en la mente de Edward… Además me ha parecido un bonito detalle para **agradeceros todo lo que habéis esperado las últimas semanas y las palabras tan bonitas que habéis tenido conmigo. Llevo muchos años por estos lares y sé que no siempre las lectoras tienen paciencia cuando las escritoras se retrasan en las publicaciones. Vosotras lo habéis hecho y os lo agradezco muchísimo. **

Sin más, os dejo con vuestro chico!

**.**

**CIEGO**

**EPOV**

**. **

-¿Y qué es eso que tanto quieres saber? Te concedo ese deseo. – Al fin tenía al alcance de mi mano lo que tanto ansiaba.

Bella había preguntado mucho durante toda la tarde pero no me había dado ni una pista sobre qué estaba pasando por su cabeza.

Estaba más nervioso de lo que aparentaba. Bella y sus tendencias escapistas me ponían nervioso.

De hecho, no estaba seguro de nada, sólo de que lo que Bella me producía era felicidad. Que cuando ella estaba delante de mi estaba tranquilo y cuando la perdía de vista contaba las horas para volver a verla. Y, definitivamente, ahora que sabía lo que era dormir abrazado a ella o cómo se sentían sus labios sobre los míos no tenía ninguna intención de dejarla ir.

Así que tenía muy claro cuál era mi deseo.

-Está bien…- le dije sabiendo que no iba a dejarla evadir mi pregunta esta vez. Al fin y al cabo ella misma me había concedido este deseo. – Si es así, dime cuanto tengo que esperar. – le pregunté sabiendo que si no la apretaba un poco volvería a huir.

-¿Esperar? – preguntó Bella con cara de confusión.

La miraba y me asombraba de lo perfecta que era.

¿Cómo nunca me había dado cuenta?

Bella siempre había sido una chica bonita, incluso en su adolescencia cuando llevaba esos horribles aparatos en los dientes, pero ahora estaba reluciente.

O, quizás, solo era yo que me había quitado la venda y ahora la veía con otros ojos.

-Sí – le dije una vez volví a la realidad sabiendo perfectamente que había llegado el momento. Era ahora o nunca. – Para escuchar de tus dulces labios que te estás enamorando de mí tanto como yo de ti. –

No valía la pena continuar callando algo que tenía demasiado claro ya.

Si quería que Bella fuera sincera conmigo le debía esta declaración.

Bella tenía miedo que estuviera jugando con ella, seguramente eso era lo que provocaba sus recelos, más de los que habitualmente ya tenía cuando se trataba de confiar en la gente. Si quería saber que pasaba por la mente y el corazón de Bella necesitaba que se sintiera segura a mi lado.

-Yo… - Bella cerró sus ojos respirando hondo.

Le dejé su tiempo. Si necesitaba tiempo podía dárselo pero no le iba a permitir que negara lo que nuestros besos habían gritado hace un rato. Eso no podía ser fingido.

Bella se mordió el labio nerviosa.

Sabía que la estaba presionando pero no podía aguantar más tiempo en este limbo en el que estábamos atrapados y, definitivamente, no quería tener que esconderme ni limitarme a acariciarla inocentemente. Quería sentirla cerca de mí, sostener su mano cuando quisiera y besarla cada segundo que estuviéramos juntos.

Cogió aire dejándome helado por lo que pudiera venir. Era imposible que después del beso que me había dado no me quisiera de ninguna manera.

-Yo no me puedo enamorar de ti – dijo Bella nerviosa dejándome helado. ¿Otra vez pretendía huir? – Porque… - continuó enrollando sus manos en la servilleta. –

-Bella me estás confundiendo. – intenté reconducir esta conversación que iba por un camino que me daba miedo.

Bella era experta en escurrir el bulto y lo último que quería era darle una vía de escape.

-Edward… - dijo nerviosa intentando separarse de mí pero no la dejé. La necesitaba cerca.

-Di lo que tengas que decir Bella… Pero no me ocultes nada. No vuelvas a encerrarte. No conmigo, por favor. Sea lo que sea, sé sincera. – le pedí.

-Siempre he estado enamorada de ti, Edward. Desde que era una adolescente… Todos estos años… Así que no es algo que pueda hacer de nuevo o… dejar de hacerlo. Créeme que lo he intentado – confesó para mi sorpresa. Estaba preparado para su huída pero no para esto.

¿Cómo había sucedido tal cosa? ¿Bella siempre había estado enamorada de mí y yo nunca me había dado cuenta?

¿Cómo había estado tan ciego para no darme cuenta nunca? Eso era lo que ocultaba tras todas las peleas e indiferencia. ¿Era eso?

A Bella le había costado mucho aprender a confiar en la gente cuando Charlie la adoptó. Había necesitado muchos años de terapia para poder abrirse. La relación conmigo siempre había sido diferente y yo nunca noté nada. Primero pensé que era por la diferencia de edad y después simplemente lo expliqué por nuestras propias diferencias. Como dirían en las series de televisión diferencias irreconciliables.

¡Qué ciego había estado!

-¿Has intentando dejar de quererme? – pregunté lo que más me preocupaba de todo lo que había dicho. Lo último que quería era que lo consiguiera. No conocía a nadie más terco que Bella. Era capaz de conseguirlo.

Bella rodó los ojos divertida ante mi pregunta.

Daniel nos trajo el postre y la apetitosa tarta de manzana casera que Bella había pedido se llevó toda su atención. Algo que no me hacía mucha gracia. En estos momentos necesitaba a Bella centrada en nuestra conversación.

Me estiré lo suficiente hasta que llegué a su silla y tiré con fuerza de ella arrastrando a Bella a mi lado.

-¡Edward!- gritó Bella indignada mientras agarraba fuertemente su plato de postre dispuesta a salvarlo hasta de un ataque nuclear.

-Bella…. – suspiré calmándola mientras nos acomodábamos cerca. – Hablemos un poco de lo que acabas de decir – insistí. No tenía ningún interés en abandonar el restaurante sin dejar cristalinamente clara la situación entre nosotros. – Te prometo que si te portas bien te daré una gran sorpresa después. Te gustará. – intenté negociar con ella tentando a mi suerte.

-¡Edward eso es chantaje! – se indignó llevando, con gesto dramático, un buen bocado de tarta a su boca.

-No vamos a ningún lado hasta que acabemos esta conversación. – le advertí. Teniendo en cuenta que no tenía medio de transporte para volver a nuestro apartamento no creo que pudiera hacer mucho más que concedernos esta charla. –

-Edward eres demasiado mandón. – se quejó caprichosamente.

Me acerqué un poco más a ella, hasta que su particular olor a fresias me inundó haciéndome sentir vivo.

Solo quería estar lo suficientemente cerca para poder tocarla. Su piel se erizaba cuando nuestras pieles hacían contacto. Me ayudaba a entenderla mucho más de lo que lo hacían sus palabras

-Lo que quieras Bella, pero tú y yo vamos a hablar. No quiero más silencios entre nosotros. – insistí. – Ahora dime que es eso que siempre has estado enamorada de mí. – retomé nuestra conversación dónde la habíamos dejado.

-También me podrías explicar como tú nunca te distes ni cuenta, Edward Cullen… - se defendió atacando, orgullosa.

Estaba preciosa cuando levantaba su barbilla defendiéndose del mundo. Una pequeña soldado.

-Bella…. ¿Estás desviando el tema? Porque estamos yendo en círculos desde hace un buen rato. – le recordé.

-¿Quieres escuchar de nuevo que siempre he estado enamorada de ti? ¿Es eso, verdad? Pues sí – volvió a pronunciar esas palabras y sonreí, no por orgullo sino de felicidad.

-¿Nunca sentiste ganas de decírmelo o de intentar algo? – pregunté interesado en qué había pasado por su mente durante todos estos años.

-Al principio creía que era algo así como un capricho de adolescente. Tú eras mayor y ya estabas pensando en la universidad y yo solo una niña…. Y después vivías en la otra punta del país y cada vez que venías pues… - me dijo escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos avergonzada.

-No te escondas. El único idiota aquí soy yo que nunca noté nada– confesé.

Había sido un imbécil al no pensar que detrás de la timidez de Bella o de sus continuas peleas se escondía una incapacidad de relacionarse conmigo.

Cuando sacó su cabecita de entre sus finas manos la volví a atrapar en un beso. Había estado demasiado tiempo sin probar sus labios que después del postre sabían levemente a canela.

Bella suspiró sorprendida por mi arrebato pero rápidamente llevó sus manos a mi pelo acercándome más a ella. Bella era suave como una pluma y toda su piel se erizaba cada vez que la tocaba.

Su piel erizada, su respiración entrecortada cada vez que me acercaba a ella, el brillo en su mirada cuando ponía sus mechones rebeldes detrás de su oreja o me estiraba a su lado cara a cara habían sido las cosas que me habían mantenido seguro en el convencimiento que detrás de su coraza había algo latiendo por mí.

¡Grandioso imbécil había sido!

-Bella estamos en público. – le recordé. Aunque no la dejé separarse de mí ni un milímetro cuando nuestros labios se despegaron.

-¡Ves! Me vuelves loca. – me acusó escondiendo su cara en mi hombro. Aproveché para dejar un beso en su cabeza. Nunca podría renunciar a esto.

-¿Era eso a lo que te referías la otra noche? – pregunté acordándome de sus palabras cuando llegó a casa.

No le había dado importancia en ese momento debido a su estado pero ahora todas nuestras peleas o todas las conversaciones a medias con mi hermana se agolpaban en mi mente haciéndome ver lo idiota que había sido todos estos años.

-¡Ay, por favor no me lo recuerdes! – exclamó mientras el sonrojo cubría su rostro completamente haciéndome reír.

-Es por eso que Aro te ofreció trabajo, ¿Verdad? Para protegerte de lo que sientes por mí. – le aseguré uniendo todas las piezas del rompecabezas que había sido nuestra vida las últimas horas.

-Sí. - admitió Bella.

Me separé de ella. Necesitaba ver esos dos pozos marrones que parecían abrirse ante mí como si los viese por primera vez.

-Siempre se ha tratado de ti, de una manera u otra, Edward. Incluso cuando lo que más necesitaba era alejarme – declaró nerviosa.

Sostuve su perfecto rostro entre mis manos como si fuera el tesoro más preciado que nunca me había encontrado.

-Qué idiota he sido – declaré seguro por enésima vez pero esta vez fue ella quien no me dejó continuar para besarme.

El primero que me regalaba voluntariamente. Era dulce. No había prisa en sus labios, solo amor y algo de miedo.

Bella se separó antes de lo que hubiera deseado con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Dejemos de pensar quien ha sido más idiota de los dos. No sé quién se llevaría el premio. –dijo Bella dándome un poco de tregua.

-Está bien. – acordé sabiendo que no serviría de nada anclarnos en un pasado que no podíamos cambiar. - ¿Has acabado? – pregunté al ver que le quedaban poco más que migas de su tarta mientras señalaba a Daniel para que preparara lo que le había pedido hace unas horas por teléfono.

Me había costado varias horas de mi noche y muchas gestiones a primera hora de la mañana para tenerlo todo listo, pero sin duda había valido la pena. Mi mente se puso en marcha viendo a Bella dormir y no paré hasta que todo tuvo forma en mi organizada mente. Esta mañana tuve que salir pronto del apartamento para poder hacer las llamadas y los trámites necesarios para que todo fuera perfecto esta noche sin que Bella se enterara. Y, por supuesto, para que la reunión con el imbécil de Marcus fuera también a la perfección para que no nos retrasara ni una hora o mi plan no podría llevarse a cabo.

-Todo preparado señor Cullen. – confirmó Daniel entregándome las llaves del coche que había alquilado y otras que supongo eran las de la habitación que ocuparíamos esta noche.

Me había costado bastante encontrar este lugar pero una vez lo hice supe que era perfecto para lo que quería.

Bella adoraba todo aquello que volvía a lo tradicional y la esencia de cualquier hogar y el restaurante de Daniel era, sin duda, una muestra de ello. Además, tenía la opción de reservar una de las dos habitaciones de las que disponía el alojamiento. A Bella le iba a gustar tanto que dudaba que mañana quisiera irse.

Pero antes de descubrirle la perfecta habitación teníamos que ir a un lugar.

Me levanté para cederle mi mano.

-¿Señorita Swan me acompaña a un lugar?- le pregunté sabiendo que tanta intriga la iba a volver loca.

A Bella nunca le habían gustado demasiado las sorpresas y en casa todos lo habíamos respetado. Nunca hubieron fiestas de cumpleaños sorpresa ni nada por el estilo. Pero hoy estaba dispuesto a sorprenderla.

-Edward, ¿qué haces? – preguntó con el rubor subiendo por sus mejillas.

-Solo sígueme. – le recordé tomado su mano para levantarla de la silla.

-Eso llevo haciendo toda la tarde por si no te has dado cuenta. – murmuró sin oponerse demasiado.

Estaba acostumbrado a esta Bella. Llevaba toda la vida combatiendo sus reclamos, aunque sin duda el que vinieran acompañados del toque de su mano y de su sonrisa era toda una novedad que pensaba disfrutar y explotar al máximo.

Cuando llegamos al coche que había alquilado me adelanté para abrirle la puerta.

-Todo un caballero… - me dijo con una chispa en sus ojos marrones. –

-Pero puedes abrir tus propias puertas, lo sé. – me adelanté dejándola con la palabra en el aire. –

Bella me sacó la lengua falsamente molesta por mi interrupción.

-Idiota. – se defendió sin saber todo lo que me provocaba cuando se ponía así.

-Preciosa. – le dije desviando mi mirada a sus labios acercándome un poco más a ella justo antes de lanzarme para besarla como no había hecho hasta ahora.

Sentía tanta necesidad por ella y ya no tenía que reprimirme más.

Nuestros labios parecían estar luchando para ganar una guerra, igual que nuestras lenguas. Sentí las manos de Bella anclarse en mi espalda, clavando sus dedos en mi piel. Nuestro contacto me quemó por dentro y no pude evitar apretar mi agarre en su cintura acabando con el espacio entre nosotros.

Noté como Bella se separaba de mí. Levantó su cara y me miró con fuego en su mirada.

-Shhh… - dijo poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios. – Seguimos estando en público Edward. – me recriminó en un tono que no sonaba precisamente molesto. – ¡Vas a conseguir que nos detengan! – acabó escondiendo su cara en mi pecho.

\- Eso sí sería algo interesante. – bromeé besando el tope de su cabeza.

No me acostumbraba a tenerla así.

Para mí.

Apoyándose en mí.

Escondiéndose en mí.

Conmigo, en definitiva.

-No sé para que te doy ideas. – me recriminó dándome un débil manotazo en el pecho mientras me miraba divertida.

Estaba comenzando a hacerme adicto a sus ojos marrones. Era increíble cómo podía transmitir tanto con ellos.

-Por muy interesante que suene, créeme, lo tendremos que dejar para otra ocasión. – acabé con un rápido beso en sus labios. – Ahora sube al coche. – Le ordené dándole la vuelta para ayudarla a entrar.

Aun no había arrancado cuando Bella volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Vaya, y yo que esperaba que una flamante limusina con chofer nos esperara en la puerta. – bromeó mientras cruzaba los pies sobre el asiento.

-¿Qué clase de ideas tienes de mi? – le pregunté sin poder evitar mi risa.

-La que aparentas o al menos la que aparentabas cuando estabas con Jessica o todas tus otras chicas. – explicó llamando mi atención por su elección de palabras.

-¿Todas mis otras chicas? Te lo vuelvo a repetir ¿qué clase de idea tienes sobre mí? – volví a cuestionarle sin perder el humor.

-Supongo que la que tú has enseñado estos años y la que yo he querido ver. – respondió sincera resumiendo el gran problema de nuestra relación.

Nunca habíamos sabido cómo llegar al otro y además nos habíamos fiado demasiado de nuestras suposiciones, las cuales, la mayoría de las veces, estaban basadas en otras falsas suposiciones. Creando una cadena absurda que nos había llevado al lugar al que estábamos antes de la muerte de Charlie.

Era extraño como un acontecimiento tan trágico había hecho que ambos derrumbáramos nuestros muros y consiguiéramos vernos como éramos realmente.

Bella comenzó a trastear todo lo que estaba a su alcance hasta que encontró una emisora de radio que le gustaba.

-¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó finalmente.

-Tendrás que esperar para descubrirlo. – le recordé igual que había hecho durante toda la noche. Bella respondió, también, de la misma forma que llevaba haciéndolo durante horas. Me miró acusadoramente con un mohín en su perfecta boca. – Te gustará. – afirmé sin rendirme a sus encantos aguantando las ganas que tenía de morder sus perfectos labios.

-No pienses que no voy tomarme la revancha, Cullen. – me dijo con una sonrisa que delataba que estaba maquinando alguna cosa en esa peligrosa cabeza que tenía.

Conduje tranquilamente comentando con Bella lo que nos llamaba la atención de nuestro alrededor. Estaba tentado de continuar conduciendo sin rumbo para no romper la magia que nos había envuelto. Era tan revelador verla tranquila hablando sin medir sus palabras con una sonrisa tranquila en su cara.

Aparqué sin decirle nada. Bella solo necesitó alzar la vista para descubrir cuál era el siguiente paso de nuestra noche.

-La noria que te dijo Arthur. – anunció divertida y algo emocionada. Me gustaba ser el responsable de esas emociones y no las que tradicionalmente le había causado.

-¿Te atreverás a subir? – la reté aunque Bella no necesitaba ninguna incitación para ser valiente.

-La pregunta es si tú serás capaz de hacerlo antes que yo. – me dijo con un brillo diabólico en sus ojos antes de salir corriendo del coche.

Solté una carcajada antes de ir detrás de ella intentando no dejarme nada en el coche.

Algo me decía que era la primera de muchas veces. Yo corriendo detrás de Bella.

La alcancé cuando ya estaba haciendo cola para comprar las entradas.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunté poniéndome a su lado sin entrar en el lugar destinado a esperar.

-Esperar para comprar las entradas. – me informó como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo.

-Aja… Te preguntó de nuevo… ¿Qué haces? – le dije enseñándole dos pases que tenía guardados en el bolsillo.

Bella abrió sus grandes ojos sorprendida.

-¿Es que lo tienes absolutamente todo planeado? – preguntó incrédula mientras se agachaba para salir de la fila.

-Te tengo. – le dije atrayéndola a mí. – Y sí, no he dejado nada al azar. Solo tienes que confiar en mí y dejarte llevar. – le recordé lo mismo que le había dicho esta tarde al comenzar nuestra aventura.

Bella cabeceó tímidamente.

-Vamos. – me dijo animada empujándome como si fuéramos a perdernos la diversión si nos quedábamos parados mucho más tiempo. Sin duda lo de la noria había sido todo un acierto. Debería acordarme de enviarle algún regalo a Arthur y Neal por su sabio consejo.

-Tienes algo especial esta noche. – le dije apartando un mechón de su pelo mientras esperábamos nuestro turno para subir a la noria.

-¿No serás tú que me miras con buenos ojos? – me dijo Bella divertida meciéndose en mis brazos cariñosamente.

-Siempre te he mirado con buenos ojos. – le rebatí abrazándola desde su espalda apoyando mi cabeza en sus hombros.

-Eres un mentiroso, Cullen. – contestó con una carcajada. Me gustaba tanto la manera que tenía de llamarme Cullen cada vez que algo la indignaba que podría pasarme todo el día tomándole el pelo.

-O tú demasiado dura conmigo. – le contesté por el simple hecho de notar como su pecho rebotaba contra el mío por su risa.

-¡Tú mismo has admitido que no te habías dado ni cuenta que he estado colada por ti toda la vida! – me contestó ojiplática dándose la vuelta para encararme.

La cogí con firmeza por la cintura notando como se tensionaba y dejaba de respirar por unos segundos avanzando unos pasos juntos.

-Debemos llegar a un acuerdo sobre este tema. – negocié con ella volviendo a captar su atención. –

-¿Así? – respondió divertida.

\- Sí… No es justo que hurgues en la herida de mi ceguera cada vez que tengas ocasión. – me defendí ante la mujer que me había robado el sentido.

-¿Estás intentando comprar mi silencio? – continuó con su particular disfrute.

-¿Tiene precio? – Pregunté de nuevo mientras observaba como se mordía el labio pensativa.

No tenía ni idea de lo mucho que me provocaba ese gesto y la suerte que tenía de que estuviéramos en público porque si no no habría nada que me detuviera hasta hacerla mía.

-No, pero estoy segura que alguna cosa se me ocurrirá… Puedo llegar a ser muy creativa. – me dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por mi espalda y se alzaba ligeramente para tentar a mis labios rozándolos pero sin acabar de acortar el espacio para besarnos.

Lo había hecho antes y sin duda sabía lo que hacía.

Volverme loco.

-¡Nos toca! – exclamó justo antes de llegar a mis labios separándose para avanzar hasta la cabina de la noria.

Era bastante grande y recreaba a la de las antiguas norias y no las que se hacían hoy en día que eran acristaladas y completamente cerradas. Esta era de madera pintada de azul con unos barrotes de hierro.

-No creas que no me doy cuenta de lo que haces. – murmuré frustrado mientras seguía los pasos de Bella.

Subimos rápidamente porque la gran noria no paraba de dar vueltas.

Me acomodé junto a Bella. Bastante cerca de ella, de hecho, ni tan siquiera pasaba el aire entre nosotros. Era lo bueno de estar en un lugar como este. Podía aprovechar para tenerla cerca y solo para mí sin preocuparme de nada ni nadie más. Especialmente de sus tendencias escapistas que me mantenían siempre en tensión.

Puse mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros y eso fue lo único que necesito Bella para acomodarse en mi pecho. Era como un imán. Cada vez que estaba cerca de mí, su cabeza acababa reposando en el mismo lugar.

-Te estás perdiendo las vistas. – le recordé cuando vi que tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se aferraba fuertemente a mí. - ¿Tienes miedo? – pregunté por pura vanidad porque la sonrisa en su rostro me indicaba que no sentía precisamente miedo.

-No. – respondió levantando su cabeza pero en vez de separarse se apoyó en mi hombro nuevamente. -Es precioso. Se puede ver todas las luces de la ciudad desde aquí. – admiró y esta vez sí se movió hasta un lateral para ver sin ningún barrote de por medio.

-Cuidado. – la prevení cogiendo su brazo.

-Siempre me he preguntado con cuantas personas te tuviste que pelear durante el mes que estuve fuera para que Swan's no se desmoronara. – me dijo de repente girándose hacia mí con una mirada curiosa.

-Con más de uno. – le respondí ganándome una mirada de advertencia al ver que no le contestaba con claridad. – Y de dos también. – le concedí pero no fue suficiente para ella.

-Edward… - me advirtió.

-No quiero hablar de eso. Fueron días difíciles para todos. – admití finalmente. – Hice lo que tenía que hacer, ojala no lo tuviera que haber hecho. – acabé y está vez fui yo quien tiró de ella para buscar su abrazo.

Su olor a fresias me calmaba devolviéndome la paz que los recuerdos de ese mes se llevaba.

-Gracias. – me dijo Bella cogiendo mi cara mirándome fijamente. – Sin ti a mi lado todo hubiera sido más complicado de lo que lo ha sido. Gracias - confesó dándome un suave beso.

Joder cuanto tiempo llevaba esperando oír estas palabras de la boca de Bella.

– Sin ti no habría conseguido superar la muerte de Charlie ni hacer de su empresa mi hogar. – añadió volviéndome a besar inocentemente.

Bella iba a acabar conmigo.

– Sin tu cabezonería yo estaría aun huyendo de esto. Gracias por regalarnos esta noche. Por regalarnos esta oportunidad. – Acabó lanzándose contra mi cuerpo para besarme con la misma fuerza que habían tenido sus palabras.

Nos acercamos tanto que era imposible decir dónde comenzaba un cuerpo y acababa el otro. Nuestras manos se movían nerviosos por los cuerpos, reconociéndonos por primera vez. Nuestras lenguas volvían a luchar una batalla pasional que lograba encenderme como pocas mujeres lo habían conseguido.

No pude evitar alzarla sobre mí. No pensaba con claridad y las vistas me importaban más bien poco. Prefería deleitarme con el placer que me regalaba Bella.

-Edward – gimió Bella mi nombre mientras se movía demasiado sugerentemente para mantener esto dentro de la dignidad de la vida pública.

-¡BUSCAROS UNA HABITACIÓN! – un gritó desde otra de las cabinas nos interrumpió.

-Deberíamos parar si no queremos ir a la cárcel finalmente. – nos recordé intentando volver a recuperar la cordura que nos había abandonado a ambos.

-Llévame al hotel Edward. – me suplicó con su voz entrecortada. Tan afectada como lo estaba yo.

-Será un placer… será un placer… - le dije haciéndola reír al notar lo mucho que me había afectado su arrebato. – A ver cómo me bajo de aquí. – susurré mientras se bajaba de encima de mi recuperando la compostura.

Bella no respondió solo soltó una estrepitosa carcajada.

Disfrutamos en silencio de lo que quedaba de trayecto. Esta vez decidí centrarme en las vistas para devolver mi cuerpo a su estado natural. Finalmente decidimos dar una vuelta por los puestos ambulantes que había alrededor de la noria antes de volver a nuestro hotel.

Nunca había sido muy observador ni le había dado la importancia que le dan otras personas a gestos aparentemente insignificantes como ir cogidos de la mano o el compartir silenciosas conversaciones con una sola mirada y ahora me descubría acariciando los dedos de Bella entre los míos casi con devoción o buscando esos ojos marrones que parecían chillar todo lo que antes habían callado.

Volvimos al hotel entre caricias y bromas.

Era tarde cuando llegamos así que entramos con la copia de la llave que me había dado Daniel intentando mantener silencio pero al parecer Bella tenía otras cosas en mente.

-Bella vas a despertar a todo el mundo y si no te estás quieta tendrás que explicarle tú a Daniel y su mujer qué estamos haciendo desnudos en medio del pasillo cuando nos pillen porque te aseguro que como sigas tocándome así no vas a dar otro paso más con ese vestido puesto. – le advertí. Bella se apiadó de mi dejando sus manos quietas.

Solo había un par de habitaciones así que fue sencillo encontrar la nuestra. Sentí un ligero empujón de Bella en cuanto abrí la puerta.

Lo observaba todo emoción.

-Es… es… lo más perfecto que he visto nunca. – dijo tan emocionada como lo había estado al ver el salón en el que habíamos cenado en la planta baja.

-Sabía que te gustaría. – dije un poco aliviado por la reacción que había tenido Bella durante toda la noche.

La habitación era pequeña pero tenía tanto encanto que, igual que el resto del lugar, parecía sacado de una novela de época.

Estaba pintada en colores cálidos y predominaban los muebles impecablemente tallados de madera oscura. Había un pequeño sofá en la zona que quedaba entre la entrada y la cama acompañada de una pequeña mesita con un ramo de flores naturales.

-¿Son para mí? – preguntó en cuanto las divisó.

-¿Tú qué crees? – le respondí guiñándole un ojo.

-Creo que eres un romántico y que no me creo que me esté pasando todo esto. – Me dijo oliendo el ramo de rosas que había encargado para ella.

-Pues va siendo hora que te lo creas porque no planeo marcharme de tu lado. – le dije acercándome a ella para atraerla de nuevo a mis brazos.

-¿Eres real? – me preguntó tocando mi cara. – He soñado tantas veces con esto que juro que llevo toda la noche pellizcándome cuando no me ves para asegurarme que mi mente no está jugando conmigo. – me explicó insegura.

Nos miramos en silencio durante unos intensos segundos.

Sostuve su perfecto rostro entre mis manos como si fuera el tesoro más preciado que nunca me había encontrado.

-No es un sueño. Pienso demostrarte cada día que esto es muy real. Que soy muy real. Que lo que hay entre nosotros es muy real. – declaré seguro pero Bella no me dejó continuar se lanzó para volver a besarme.

-Edward – gimió Bella mi nombre acercándose a mí antes de volver a devorar mi boca.

La cogí en brazos dejándome llevar por toda la pasión que llevaba aguantando durante toda la noche para dejarla estirada encima del sofá. La tumbé lentamente para no dañarla y me separé para poder observar a la diosa que el mundo había puesto en mi camino hace tantos años y hasta ahora no había reparado en ella.

-Eres perfecta Bella… - las palabras salieron de mi boca sin ni siquiera filtrarlas. Como salen las verdades más absolutas.

Mis labios besaron su cuello. No sabía que tenía pero no podía dejarlo atrás. Su vena cruzaba este delicado punto de su anatomía dejándome sentir su latido desbocado cada vez que me acercaba a ella.

Mis manos se colaron finalmente por los tirantes de su vestido que llevaban tentándome toda la noche. Miré a Bella buscando su aprobación. Ella cabeceó mordiéndose su tentador labio segundos antes de que comenzara a bajar el vestido para dejar al descubierto la piel de sus hombros.

Inhalé su aroma sabiendo que ya no había manera de curarme de su adicción.

No pude continuar con mi labor porque el teléfono de Bella comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente rompiendo nuestra intimidad.

-¡Mierda! – escuché quejarse a Bella que, al parecer, sentía exactamente lo mismo que yo.

Bella me empujó para salir de debajo de mí obligándome a moverme. Sinceramente si no llega a ser porque me pilló desprevenido no me hubiera movido ni un milímetro. El mundo se podía caer que no existía nada más importante en este preciso instante para mí que Bella.

-Es Alice – anunció Bella antes de responder a la llamada yéndose hasta la ventana que quedaba al lado de la cama.

Era una cama grande con doseles de madera, a juego con el resto de los muebles, y unas telas blancas prácticamente trasparentes a conjunto con las sabanas.

La escuchaba hablar con mi hermana mientras se tocaba el pelo nerviosa e intentaba volver a poner el vestido en su sitio.

Eso era algo que no iba a ocurrir.

Me acerqué silenciosamente por detrás aprovechando su distracción para abrazarla por su cintura y pegarla a mí apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

Mi chica se limitaba a hacer pequeños ruiditos para dejarle saber a mi hermana que seguía al otro lado de la línea pero algo le debía haber ocurrido a Alice porque la escuchaba hablar a más velocidad de lo normal en ella.

Volví a entretenerme con su piel al descubierto, haciendo que Bella girara levemente su cabeza para mirarme mal… La estaba poniendo nerviosa y lo estaba disfrutando. Ella lo había hecho conmigo y ahora le tocaba pagar el precio.

-Que fuerte Alice… No me lo puedo creer. – dijo Bella intentando sonar convincente pero no lo estaba consiguiendo. No sé porque le había respondido la llamada a mi hermana, sinceramente.

Dejé suaves besos en su cuello y tiré del lóbulo de su oreja notando como su respiración se cortó momentáneamente. Bella se giró sin apartarse de mis brazos pero quedando cara a cara.

Me hizo un gesto bastante divertido para que parara pero era una pena que sus oscuros ojos, los cuales ya no eran un misterio para mí, gritaran todo lo contrario.

Le robé el teléfono que sostenía sin prestarle atención a lo que le decía a mi hermana. Estaba seguro que era tan importante como lo que nosotros teníamos entre manos. Alice sobreviviría sin entretener a Bella a la una de la madrugada.

Decidí tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Hola Alice – saludé a mi hermana parando de golpe su verborrea. –

-¿Edward? – comenzó a decir cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa del cambio de interlocutor.

-Adiós Alice. Te quiero mucho pero tenemos cosas importantes que hacer. Besos. Nos vemos.– le corté colgando la llamada para espanto de Bella.

-¡Me va a matar! – se lamentó Bella con cara de espanto haciéndome reír.

-Yo te protegeré – le dije apagando su teléfono lanzándolo encima del sofá para poder centrar toda mi atención en ella. –

-Será complicado porque tú caerás primero – respondió divertida sin apartarse de mí.

Estaba en el paraíso.

Era todo lo que necesitaba. Ella y su risa.

-Entonces disfrutemos de nuestras últimas horas juntos – declaré justo antes de volver a atraerla para besarla.

Bella se colgó de mi cuello para acercarme más a ella, aproveché para alzarla y dejarla sentada en la cama que tenía detrás de ella.

Volví a colar mis manos a través del vestido que desde que la había visto con él puesto había despertado mis instintos más básicos.

-Bella deberíamos parar – dije separándome de sus labios pero no de su piel que no podía dejar de besar.

-Estoy segura que lo que deberíamos hacer es continuar– refutó con un hilo de voz.

-Es nuestra primera cita… – intentaba enumerar algo coherente pero la realidad era que lo único que me importaba era Bella y lo bien que nos estábamos sintiéndonos ahora mismo.

-Edward cállate – me ordenó cogiendo mi cara entre sus pequeñas manos para lanzarse a mis labios.

Me aferré a su boca luchando por ganar una batalla perdida. Bella había tomado el mando de la situación y no iba a dar un paso atrás.

Nunca en la vida había estado tan deseoso de perder.

-Edward – gimió Bella cuando estuve encima de ella aun con nuestras ropas puesta.

-¿Estás segura? – le pregunté sin separarme mucho de ella. Era como un imán del que no podía separarme.

-¿Lo de Jessica ha terminado definitivamente, verdad? – preguntó de nuevo insegura.

-Sí. No existe nadie más que tú en mi vida. – le aseguré.

-Entonces déjame besarte de una vez o me harás arrepentirme– susurró tirando de mí con una pícara sonrisa en su cara.

Nos fuimos desvistiendo con falsa tranquilidad. Estaba saboreando el momento, sin ninguna duda, pero deseaba fundirme en ella.

Saber que éramos uno.

Calmar la necesidad que tenía por ella.

Finalmente pude deshacerme dichoso vestido para comprobar que Bella no llevaba ropa interior debajo.

Bella era una caja de sorpresa e iba a ser mi perdición.

El otro día casi me da un ataque al corazón cuando vi la ropa interior que llevaba puesta para ir a una reunión de escritores snobs y ahora directamente decidía no llevar nada que cubriera su piel.

-Veo que no le gusta pasar calor, Señorita Swan –bromeé mientras dejaba un camino de besos desde su suculento cuello hasta sus firmes pechos.

-Ajaaaa – murmuró Bella mientras intentaba sacar mis pantalones.

-Sin ropa interior…. Interesante de saber – dije mientras me libraba de su agarre para continuar con mi particular camino de besos hasta alcanzar sus zapatos.

Me deshice de ellos juntos con la última pieza de lencería de Bella. Delante de mí tenía una diosa. Me libré de mi propia ropa para estar igualado a mi preciosa mujer.

Vi como contenía la respiración cuando volví al calor de sus brazos lentamente.

-Tengo la sensación de estar soñando – confesó haciéndose eco de mis pensamientos.

-Somos dos preciosa – respondí y Bella me regaló la más perfecta sonrisa.

Había sido un auténtico idiota por no darme cuenta de lo que tenía delante y no saberla valorar lo suficiente. Había sido un idiota por no quererla como ella había hecho conmigo siempre. Si me hubiera esforzado en estar a su lado como lo había hecho desde la muerte de Charlie esto hubiera pasado mucho antes… porque si de algo estaba seguro es que era imposible descubrir a Bella y no caer rendido a sus pies para toda la eternidad.

Nuestras bocas volvieron a encontrarse danzando en un beso ardiente que se mezclaba con nuestras caricias en nuestros cuerpos desnudos. Ya no había barreras ni nada que ocultar entre nosotros dos.

Solo Edward y Bella.

Piel a piel.

Finalmente.

-Edward… - gimió entrecortadamente Bella debido a que mis traviesas manos estaban haciendo en su interior – ¿Preservativos? – preguntó con esfuerzo mientras su respiración se entrecortaba justo antes de que su orgasmo la alcanzara.

Sin separarme de ella estiré mi brazo para buscar mi cartera dónde siempre guardaba un preservativo. Nunca me había sentido tan triunfante como cuando finamente palpé el papel de aluminio.

-Permíteme – me dijo Bella mientras robaba de mi mano el condón aprovechando la ocasión para girar las tornas y dejarme bajo su cuerpo.

Sentir su tacto entre mis dedos mientras tomaba el preservativo con esa mirada traviesa me encendió. Esa imagen tan desconocida de Bella era de lo más erótico que me había encontrado en esta vida. Bella había vuelto mi mundo al revés. No sabía cómo pero con ella todo era diferente.

Bella cubrió mi glande antes de sentarse a horcajadas sobre mí y deslizarse lentamente haciendo que quedáramos perfectamente unidos.

-Joder Edward – blasfemó mientras mordía mi hombro. Adoraba verla así tanto como me encendía.– Si no fuera tan cursi diría que estamos hecho el uno para el otro – bromeó aunque su voz seguía afectada por el momento. –

-Bella siéntenos – dije moviéndome ligeramente haciéndola gemir – Estamos hechos el uno para el otro y que se queme el mundo si te dejo marchar de mi lado a partir de hoy – sentencié antes de darle la vuelta para atraparla entre el colchón y mi cuerpo para poder jugar con ella un poco.

Nos acoplamos rápidamente, moviéndonos, jugando con nuestro placer hasta que alcanzamos la cima.

Había tenido muchos orgasmos a lo largo de mi vida adulta pero era imposible recordar alguno en el que hubiera sentido la misma conexión con la otra persona como con Bella. Estaba completamente perdido en y por ella.

Nos estiramos abrazados desnudos en la cama, recuperando la respiración.

Cuando mi mano descendió por la espalda de Bella para acariciarla igual que había hecho con su pelo se escurrió sutilmente de mis brazos.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunté extrañado por su repentino movimiento.

-Nunca he estado mejor – sonrió dulcemente mientras se acercaba a besarme nuevamente. – Aunque me has dejado agotada.

Tenía cara de cansada. Feliz, pero cansada.

-Ven aquí preciosa – le dije volviendo a colocar en mi pecho.

En el que ya era su lugar.

-Descansa, yo me ocuparé de velar tus sueños – le prometí dejando un beso en el tope de su cabeza.

**.**

**[**]**

**.**

**NA:**

Bueno, bueno, bueno… Este capítulo me ha quedado un poco (muy) largo pero espero haya valido la pena. ¿Os ha gustado? No estaba muy segura de incluir su primera noche tan pronto pero sinceramente mientras iba escribiendo, teniendo en cuenta el tonteo que iban creando, no me ha parecido una locura. Se necesitaban demasiado.

Creo que han hablado de muchos temas, sin duda queda alguno coleando aun.

¿Qué pensáis? Muchas celebrabais que finalmente estaban juntos… Sin duda lo están, en Nueva York, veremos cómo es la vuelta a la realidad y a Seattle…

**PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN: Seguiré intentando subir lo más pronto posible. Pero no os puedo asegurar una fecha. No dudéis que siempre intento ir lo más rápido posible. **

**Nos leemos en el próximo, **

**Muchísimos saludos ;) **


	23. Cicatrices

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y A LA SAGA CREPÚSCULO.**

**.**

**¡Hooola de nuevo!**

**Aquí estoy una semana más. Muchas gracias por vuestra acogida. Sois siempre maravillosas y os agradezco todas vuestras bonitas palabras. Sé que le tenéis especial cariño a los EPOV y siempre son los que subo con más miedo porque sé que las expectativas son altas. **

**Hoy volvemos con Bella. Es un capítulo muy íntimo que espero sirva para hacernos una idea de qué pasa por la cabecita de nuestra protagonista. Muchas escribís que estabais esperando la huida en cualquier momento. No sabéis lo que me he reído. Sois peor que Edward jajaja. **

**Sin más os dejo con Bella y el día después ;)**

**.**

**CICATRICES**

**BPOV**

**. **

Sentí como si una fuerza me alzara separándome de mi perfecta comodidad obligándome a abrir los ojos.

-Shhhh soy yo. – sentí la voz profunda de Edward mientras posaba un beso en mi cabeza. - Te he preparado un baño antes de desayunar. – me dijo suavemente mientras me acurrucaba en su pecho dejándome mimar.

La noche anterior fue prácticamente perfecta. Un sueño del que no quería despertar pero si esto era lo que me esperaba no me importaba desvelarme. Edward estaba consiguiendo que la realidad fuera mejor que mis propios sueños.

Edward había planeado todo al milímetro, aún no me explicaba como lo había podido hacer en tan poco tiempo. Me hizo sentirme especial y querida. Pudimos hablar de muchas de las cosas que nos separaban y aunque seguía preocupada por Jessica quería creer en las palabras de Edward. Confiar en que todo sería fácil y Jessica acabaría siendo un capítulo cerrado en su vida tan pronto como volviéramos a Seattle.

-Estás vestido – me lamenté quejicosa y adormilada cuando no pude notar la piel de Edward contra la mía.

-Vas a relajarte un poco antes que nos traigan el desayuno– me explicó mientras me sumergía con delicadeza en la bañera llena de espuma con el agua a la temperatura perfecta.

-¿Vienes conmigo? – pregunté sonriendo esperando que Edward encontrara cierto encanto en mi adormilamiento mientras alargaba mi mano llena de espuma hacia él.

Edward se desvistió lentamente dejándome ver su trabajado cuerpo. Se notaban en él los beneficios de la natación. Había visto a bastantes hombres desnudos a lo largo de mi vida pero, como siempre, llegaba Edward y me hacía parecer una adolescente sin experiencia.

Edward se sentó a mi espalda y tiró de mí para que quedara apoyada en él. Acariciaba sus piernas enredadas en mi cuerpo mientras él dejaba suaves caricias por mis pechos haciéndome suspirar. Era extraño tener este tipo de intimidad con él. Anoche con la intensidad del momento no tuve tiempo de analizar nada, me dediqué a sentirnos, pero con la calma que nos envolvía ahora mis dedos temblaban ligeramente cuando tocaba a Edward. Era consciente de cara poro de mi piel que estaba en contacto con la suya haciéndome temblar cuando lo pensaba.

-Esto es el paraíso. – declaré dejando atrás la vergüenza. - No quiero salir de aquí.

-Ya somos dos – confesó Edward sacándome una sonrisa.

Nunca tres palabras me habían producido tanta tranquilidad.

La confianza en las personas nunca había sido mi punto fuerte y mi pasado con Edward hacía que esta relación requiriera un esfuerzo casi titánico por mi parte.

Pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Edward había demostrado durante todos estos meses que no era la persona que siempre había pensado. Se había mantenido a mi lado, apoyándome en cada paso que había dado y anoche…. ¡Dios!… Si no fuera por su persistencia a saber dónde estaríamos.

Me debía esto.

Tenía que confiar en Edward.

Pero por mucho que lo intentara la inseguridad cubría mis pensamientos. Esa duda que traían todas mañana después de una noche de compartir la más maravillosa conexión que podían compartir dos personas. Podría reducir todo esto a sexo, pero sería la mayor injusticia del mundo. Sentir a Edward en mi interior había sido pura química. Fue como llegar a casa después de vagar perdida durante tanto tiempo.

-Cuando respondí a tu llamada en Roma nunca pensé que esta crisis empresarial acabaría así. – confesé sintiendo el pecho de Edward vibrar por su risa ligera antes de que dejase un beso en mi desnudo hombro.

-Roma… - murmuró Edward. – Que lejos queda.- dijo soltando el aire y no pude más que coincidir con él.

Había pasado una semana pero parecía una eternidad desde que la llamada de Edward acabó con mi paz, y mi huida europea.

Ahora estaba en sus brazos temblando por sus caricias y las posibles consecuencias de lo que estábamos haciendo.

-Entonces…- comencé a decir. Balbuceé nerviosa pero necesitaba sacar la incertidumbre de mi mente. – Tú… no… ¿No te arrepientes de lo que ha pasado? – pregunté cogiendo aire.

Edward no contestó inmediatamente pero sentí su pecho tensarse. Sus manos pararon su viaje por mi cuerpo cuando llegaron a mi cintura. Sentí la presión de sus dedos girarme decididamente.

El agua rebosó de la bañera debido a nuestro movimiento.

Nuestras miradas conectaron. Sus ojos verdes siempre serían mi perdición pero desde anoche tenían una conexión directa con mi corazón.

-Nunca me arrepentiría de haber estado contigo porque sería arrepentirme de la mejor decisión de mí vida. – me dijo cogiendo mi cara evitando que desviara mi mirada.– No bromeaba cuando te dije que me estoy enamorando de ti. Quizás me llevas algún que otro año de ventaja… – dijo haciéndome sonreír a pesar de la seriedad de sus palabras. – … pero te aseguro que lo que siento por ti es muy real. Desde este verano, quizás antes, ha estado creciendo en mí y ya no quiero negarlo más. – me confesó una vez más.

No podía negar que Edward sonaba sincero todas las veces que había abierto su corazón estos días. Pero no podía negar todo lo que su cuerpo, sus caricias, su mirada, nuestra conexión y esa electricidad gritaba.

-No sabes la de veces que me he imaginado que me decías algo así. – admití avergonzada.

-Pues ahora ya es realidad y te lo pienso repetir todas las veces que hagan falta hasta que te des cuenta que me tienes a tu merced, Isabella Swan – sentenció antes de besarme.

Sus labios eran suaves y parecían hechos para encajar entre los míos. Me sentía viva cada vez que Edward me besaba.

Nuestras manos bailaban el mismo son que nuestros labios haciendo que nuestro beso fuera subiendo de intensidad, encendido por nuestra desnudez, pero lamentablemente Edward me separó de él.

-Bella… – advirtió sin muchas ganas. – El desayuno está a punto de llegar y pretendo alimentarnos antes de volver a amarnos. – me aseguró dejándome claro con sus palabras y su mirada que esto no era una negativa tan solo un plan pospuesto.

-Aburrido. – respondí pero decidí ser buena y separarme de él.

Edward se levantó con cuidado para abrir el agua de la ducha que había justo al lado de la bañera.

No tenía ninguna intención de dejarle ir. Era como si su cuerpo tuviera un imán que me impedía separarme de él.

-¡No te vas a ningún lado! – chillé agarrándome a su espalda para meternos los dos en el cubículo y cerrar la puerta acristalada, al menos intentaríamos no inundar este precioso lugar.

-Vamos a oler igual – apuntó Edward mientras dejaba besos por su pecho.

No había forma humana de parar lo que había comenzado anoche. No podía saciarme de él ni de lo que me provocaba.

-Preferiría que olieras a ti. Me gusta como hueles – afirmé con un puchero.

-Quizás es algo primitivo… no me lo tengas en cuenta, pero no me importaría nada que olieras a mí – me dijo Edward mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Vaya Cullen, no te tenía por un hombre posesivo– bromeé mientras enjabonaba su cuerpo.

-Despiertas mis instintos – confesó con la voz contenida mientras intentaba lavarme el pelo.

-Lo noto… lo noto – comenté divertida. Sin duda no podía ocultarlo.

-Después. – me recordó dándome un pequeño pellizco en el trasero.

Podría haber hecho un centenar de bromas pero toda coherencia abandonó mi mente cuando Edward comenzó a enjabonar mi cuerpo deleitándose con cada curva que encontraba.

Había algo en la manera que tenía Edward de tocarme que me daba seguridad.

-¿Sigues queriendo ir a desayunar? – pregunté con la voz entrecortada. Las manos de Edward me quitaban el aliento.

-Bastante. – dijo disfrutando al ver como habían cambiado las tornas y era él quien volvía a controlar la situación.

Edward me giró para aclarar mi pelo. Sentía sus manos moverse por mi cabello para eliminar la espuma del champú.

Pero de repente todo se congeló.

Mi humor se fue al traste cuando sentí como las manos de Edward acariciaban las cicatrices de mi espalda.

Sus dedos estaban sobre esas horribles marcas blancas que me acompañarían toda mi vida recordándome el infierno que había vivido. La vida tiene formas muy crueles de recordarte que aunque tu vida cambie, nunca te abandona del todo.

Intenté apartarme pero Edward me sujetó a su lado.

-Pequeña… No te ocultes de mí. No hay nada de lo que debas sentir vergüenza. – Me dijo girándome para poder mirarme directamente a los ojos.

Estaba acostumbrada a mis marcas. Las llevaba como una armadura. Mis anteriores amantes los habían visto pero ellos no eran Edward.

Con Edward todo era más profundo. Más vulnerable.

Pero Edward, al parecer, se había propuesto que todas las dudas y miedos quedaran en el olvido. Dejó un camino de dulces y lentos besos por mi cara para acabar con uno en mis labios. Era lento. La pasión había quedado a un lado. Solo era Edward demostrándome que no tenía nada de lo que ocultarme.

Edward nos movió hasta que estuvimos ambos bajo el chorro del agua para que se llevara el rastro de espuma que cubría nuestros cuerpos.

Dejé que Edward enjabonara mi cuerpo mostrándole que confiaba en él.

En cuanto estuvimos completamente limpios, di un paso hacia él dejando que me sacara de la ducha con calma. En silencio me envolvió en un mullido albornoz secándome el pelo con una toalla. Me sentó en el borde de la bañera y para mi sorpresa me peinó y secó el pelo.

Hacía años que nadie lo hacía.

La primera vez que alguien se preocupó lo suficiente por mí fue Charlie y una vez llegué a la vida adulta nunca había dejado que nadie me afectara tanto como para compartir este tipo de intimidad. Podía cuidarme sola y no dejaba que nadie lo hiciera por mí. Hasta hoy.

No nos vestimos, simplemente nos calzamos unas zapatillas y salimos a la sala.

El silencio nos inundó desde que Edward había descubierto mis cicatrices. No era incomodo pero sospechaba que Edward me estaba dejando tiempo para que le contara lo que me sintiera cómoda de compartir.

Tocaron a la puerta.

Justo a tiempo.

Edward se levantó para volver en pocos segundos arrastrando un carrito lleno de comida. Podría desayunar media ciudad con lo que teníamos delante de nosotros.

Cogí la taza de café entre mis manos intentando obtener un poco de fuerza para que las palabras comenzaran a salir.

-Mis padres biológicos…. – noté como el gesto de Edward tensó al escuchar la mención a esos seres despreciables. Ya le había pasado con anterioridad. – Solían ignorarme pero hubo varias veces que no lo hicieron… Es su marca. – expliqué sin entrar en detalles escabrosos.

-Ven aquí cariño – dijo haciéndome levantar de mi silla hasta que estuve sentada en su regazo.

Cariño.

Sus palabras me acariciaron más que cualquier caricia.

En cuanto sentí sus brazos resguardarme me aferré a él mientras mis lágrimas caían nerviosas. Mi respiración se alteró pero Edward no cesó en su abrazo. Me sostuvo firmemente como siempre que la debilidad me inundaba.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, solo sé que fue el necesario para liberar los malos recuerdos y calmarme. Poco a poco fui deshaciendo mi agarre sobre su firme cuerpo.

-Esos seres despreciables no te merecían. Eres demasiado buena para ellos y sé que mis palabras no van a poder eliminar el dolor de esos recuerdos pero quiero que sepas que nunca voy a dejar que nada te lastime. Mereces ser feliz y eso es lo que vas a tener en esta vida. –aseguró con tanta firmeza que parecía dispuesto a luchar contra cualquiera que osara ni tan siquiera darme un empujón.

Solo lo quería a Edward.

En estos momentos me daba igual todo.

-Siempre me sostienes. Gracias –le dije para que supiera que no era algo que fuera a pasar nunca por alto. Compartimos un beso salado debido a las lágrimas derramadas. – Y ahora vamos a comer quiero acurrucarme a tu lado y no me vas a dejar hacerlo hasta que coma algo, ¿verdad? – tanteé divertida intentando hacernos olvidar el mal rato que acabábamos de pasar.

Comenzaba a descubrir que Edward tenía una ligera obsesión con que no me saltara ninguna comida.

-Seré tu premio. – bromeó pagado de sí mismo haciéndome reír.

-Presumido. – rebatí.

-Hermosa. – afirmó haciéndome enrojecer.

Pasamos la mañana sin salir de la habitación, prácticamente no salimos de la cama. No quería abandonar estas cuatro paredes porque seguramente eso significaría volver a Seattle y que la vida real nos aplastara y no entraba dentro de mi lista de prioridades en estos momentos. No ahora que al fin tenía a Edward para mí sola y de la manera que siempre había deseado.

Me estaba aferrando a él. Aferrando a nuestros días en Nueva York. Aferrándome a nuestro pequeño mundo irreal.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Edward intentando ver mi cara cuando notó que le estrujaba con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-No quiero que acabe. No quiero volver a la rutina…Estoy muy bien así. – confesé escondiéndome en su lado. En ese rincón de su pecho que ya era mío.

Sentí como se reía suavemente intentándome sacar de mi escondite.

-Bella que mañana volvamos a Seattle no me va a hacer desaparecer… No me voy a ir a ningún lado ahora que te tengo conmigo. – me aseguró haciéndome sonreír como una idiota.

Había tenido varias relaciones y, por supuesto, había amado a los hombres con los que había estado, algunos más que otros, pero lo que me hacía sentir Edward no lo había conseguido nadie. Me sentía querida, excitada y me descubría a mí misma imaginándonos más allá de _hoy. _Imaginando un futuro para ambos.

Edward me había devuelto las ganas de soñar.

Edward me había devuelto los sueños que me abandonaron cuando papá me dejó.

-Más te vale... – le advertí antes de lanzarme sobre él incapaz de resistirme más tiempo a su cuerpo desnudo cerca de mí.

A media tarde Edward consiguió sacarme del perfecto hotel de Long Island. Fuimos directamente al aeropuerto. Al parecer Edward tenía dentro de él un asistente personal en potencia y había organizado que nos llevaran las maletas hasta allí para no tener que volver a pasar por el apartamento.

Me daba un poco de pena no poder despedirme de alguna manera de ese lugar que tanto había significado para nosotros.

-Si no dejas de morderte las uñas te vas a destrozar la manicura y Alice te matará si en la cena de gala de empresa no puede pintártelas como ella quiera. – me dijo Edward tomando mi mano mientras estábamos en el avión a punto de aterrizar en Seattle.

Habíamos aprovechado parte del viaje para ponernos al día con trámites de la empresa y uno de ellos era la cena de gala de la próxima semana.

No me gustaba ser el centro de atención pero Edward insistió en hacerla y sus argumentos eran realmente válidos. Tras el cambio forzado y traumático de presidencia, Swan's Networks debía volverse a presentar al mundo con su nueva imagen. Su nueva directiva. Además, era el momento idóneo para presentar nuestro nuevo sistema de comunicaciones.

Debido a mis vacaciones y la crisis en Nueva York casi todo el peso de la organización había recaído en las manos de Rose y el departamento de comunicación. Habían hecho una gran labor pero sin duda era algo enorme.

Cientos de invitados.

Uno de los mayores hoteles de la ciudad como sede.

Dress code.

No habían escatimado en nada.

-Es todo enorme. – respondí mostrándole en mi tableta la organización de la fiesta.

-Swan's siempre ha sido una gran empresa y tiene que ir en consecuencia. – replicó calmado. Edward estaba acostumbrado a las multitudes. – Charlie siempre te protegió de estos eventos. – añadió dejando una suave caricia en mi cara.

Instintivamente me aparté mirando a ambos lados con miedo que alguien nos haya visto.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó suspicaz Edward.

-Nada… - contesté sintiéndome una farsante.

-Bella… Estás volviendo a huir. – afirmó sin molestarse ni siquiera en preguntarlo.

-No… - negué débilmente haciendo que Edward alzara sus cejas incrédulo.

-Cuéntame qué pasa por esa mente increíble que tienes pero no te vayas de mi lado… - me pidió seriamente. – Ni tan siquiera hemos llegado a Seattle… - añadió algo cansado.

Ver a Edward así hizo que me diera cuenta de algo de lo que no era ni consciente.

Estaba separándome de él.

Estaba comenzando a huir.

Le había prometido que no lo haría y en la primera ocasión real en la que tenía de demostrárselo hacía todo lo contrario.

-No huyo de esto… - le expliqué segura.

-¿Esto? – preguntó curioso.

Maldito Edward siempre pujando mis límites con su sonrisa de lado irresistible.

-Nosotros… - le concedí haciéndolo sonreír orgulloso de su logro. – Es solo que la prensa siempre me ha tratado fatal y no quiero que toquen lo que estamos creando y lo envenenen. – le expliqué para que comprendiera un poco mi realidad.

No era de las personas que salía 24/7 en la prensa del corazón pero definitivamente las veces que lo hice siempre había sido nefasto. Aprendí a esconderme de ellos y a desconfiar de que todos los desconocidos lo hicieran por alguna clase de interés.

Intentaba no dejarme ver con nadie en público, mucho menos cariñosamente.

Edward me miró fijamente, en silencio, durante un momento que se me hizo eterno.

-Me da igual la prensa y el mundo. – declaró haciéndome temblar por su descaro y seguridad. – Pero entiendo tus miedos. Los apagaremos juntos. – sentenció seguro antes de atraparme en un beso.

Cuando se retiró tenía la cara de un chico travieso.

-Tramposo. – contesté algo más tranquila.

-Siempre. – afirmó volviendo a su asiento. – Ahora, vamos a repasar esa lista. – dijo volviendo a adoptar la pose de subdirector de Swan's Networks.

Negué olvidándome de todo lo demás para concentrarme en Edward y nuestro trabajo.

-¿Has contratado a alguien para que nos venga a buscar o pido un taxi? – pregunté a Edward. No me había preocupado de nada durante este viaje.

-Esto… - comenzó nervioso mientras miraba entre la multitud ansiosa que se agolpaba delante de la puerta de llegadas esperando a algún ser querido.

-¡Beeeellaaaa! ¡Edwaaard! – nos interrumpió la inconfundible voz acampanillada de Alice.

-¿En serio? – le pregunté a Edward asustada por el ímpetu con el que Alice estaba saltando para hacerse ver. Jasper casi no la podía sostener y eso, definitivamente, no era nada bueno.

-No podía contenerla más. O venía al aeropuerto o a Nueva York. – explicó Edward resignado mientras rodaba los ojos y con una mano en mi cintura me empujaba para que caminara y dejara de posponer el inevitable encuentro.

-A ver cómo la paramos. – me lamenté.

Como si fuera un borrón Alice aterrizó contra mi cuerpo enganchándose a mi cuello dándome un abrazo con tanta fuerza que casi pierdo la respiración y el no hubiese sido porque Edward nos aguantó hubiéramos caído al suelo en medio del aeropuerto.

-Te he echado tanto, pero tanto, de menos. – me dijo Alice apretándome más con cada palabra que decía.

-Alice si no la sueltas dejara de respirar en unos segundos. – apresuró Edward a su hermana molesto.

-Está bien señor protector. – concedió Alice separándose burlándose de su hermano. – Hola a ti también. – saludó a su hermano alzándose sobre sus pies para dejar un beso en su mejilla.

Edward sonrió.

Quería demasiado a Alice por mucho que pasaran el día intentando sacarse de sus casillas.

-Yo también te he echado de menos. – le concedió a su hermana.

-No tanto como para dejarme ir a visitaros. – le recriminó mi amiga poniendo sus brazos en jarras.

-Mejor lo hablamos en casa… Es tarde y estamos cansado. – intervine intentando poner un poco de paz. Cuando los hermanos Cullen comenzaban una batalla dialéctica era interminable.

-Es una gran idea. – añadió Jasper rápidamente. – Bienvenida a casa. – me dijo envolviéndome en un caluroso y tranquilo abrazo.

Caminamos juntos hasta el parking mientras sentíamos a Edward y Alice murmurando detrás nuestro.

Alice no dejó que Edward se sentara a mi lado, saltando al asiento de detrás y cerrando la puerta en la cara de su hermano una vez estuvimos las dos acomodadas.

-Eres muy sutil. – le dije sarcásticamente.

-Calla. – me sermoneó sin hacer caso a mis palabras. – Él te ha tenido durante una semana en exclusiva y yo llevo sin mi mejor amiga casi un mes. Soy yo quien te necesita más. Me siento abandonada. – dijo dramáticamente.

-Por supuesto… - dije mientras mi mirada se encontraba con la de Edward a través del espejo retrovisor del coche de Jasper. Se limitó a rodar sus perfectos ojos verdes por las palabras de su hermana.

El viaje fue relajado.

Alice nos dio una tregua y aceptó que solo la pusiéramos al día sobre cómo había quedado el asunto del plagio y mis vacaciones en Roma.

-No voy a mi casa. – dijo Edward seguro cuando detectó que íbamos en dirección a su hogar.

Mi cuerpo se tensó.

No quería separarme de Edward después de una semana viviendo juntos y mucho menos de esta manera. Tampoco quería ni pensar que iba a volver al lugar que había compartido sus días con Jessica.

Jessica era un tema que aún no había acabado de digerir.

-¿Y dónde te vas a quedar? – preguntó divertida Alice. Sabía que este era su momento. Nos tenía acorralados.

Pequeña bruja.

-Alice…- le advertimos los tres integrantes del coche al unísono.

-¡Oh vamos! – se quejó indignada echándose hacia atrás en su asiento. – Necesito hablar del hecho que el otro día a las dos de la madrugada Edward me colgó tu teléfono… - acabó explotando definitivamente.

Habíamos tentado mucho a nuestra suerte.

-Alice… - advirtió su hermano girándose en su asiento para enfrentar de nuevo a su hermana. – Ya hemos hablado de esto. – le regañó como una niña pequeña.

¿Habían habado de esto? ¿Cuándo exactamente? ¿Y de qué?

-Tú lo has hablado… - se defendió Alice. –

-Supongo que vamos todos a tu casa Bella… - añadió Jasper que solo obtuvo un leve cabeceó afirmativo por mi parte. –

-Tengo derecho a saber de la vida de mi mejor amiga… Por no decir que tú eres mi hermano y también deberías mantenerme informada… - apuntó Alice ignorando a todo el mundo menos a Edward que soltaba chispas por sus ojos. – Pero aunque tú me vetes no vas a conseguir que Bella lo haga. – acabó volviendo a sentarse en el asiento. – Deberías defenderme. – murmuró para que solo yo la escuchara.

-Alice no necesitas ayuda de nadie para dejar a Edward sin argumentos. – intenté distraerla un poco y así calmar los ánimos de Edward. – Dejémosle pensar que juega con ventaja. – bromeé haciéndolo rodar los ojos.

-Sois imposibles. – se quejó dándose la vuelta para mirar al frente para después comenzar a hablar con Jasper.

Subió la música que nos acompañó hasta que llegamos a mi apartamento.

Pedimos unas pizzas ya que no había ni rastro de comida en mi casa. Llevaba demasiado tiempo fuera para que no se hubiera podrido, así que antes de marcharme de vacaciones hice limpieza.

Alice rebotaba en la silla intentando contener la necesidad de expulsar una ristra de preguntas así que decidí darle un poco de tregua.

-Alice, ¿me acompañas un momento a la habitación? Quiero enseñarte unas cosas que compré en las vacaciones. – le dije guiñándole un ojo a Edward para que no nos molestaran.

Los ojos de mi amiga se iluminaron como los de un niño el día de navidad.

-¡Claro! – aseguró casi arrastrándome por el pasillo.

-Desde ya te digo que no me interesa lo más mínimo lo que hayas comprado. – me amenazó encerrándonos en el cuarto de baño.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunté confundida por el lugar que Alice había elegido.

-Es el único sitio que tiene paredes y puerta en este apartamento. – explicó como si ésta no fuera mi casa. – Te necesito lejos de la influencia de Edward. Ningún hombre debería escuchar una charla de amigas. – continuó con su verborrea mientras me sentaba en el wáter cogiendo un taburete para sentarse enfrente mío.

-Se te está yendo de las manos. – comenté divertida.

-Seguramente pero mi hermano lleva cortándome las alas durante mucho tiempo y ya no puedo más. – explotó quejándose igual que cuando era pequeña e intentaba que Esme castigara a Edward porque ella estaba cansada de perder contra su hermano mayor.

-¿Cortando tus alas? – pregunté interesada recordando el intercambio de palabras que habían tenido en el coche.

-Supongo que dadas las circunstancias puedo contártelo… - dijo pensativa. – Este verano cuando te fuiste de vacaciones… Digamos que Edward no lo llevo muy bien… y dado que, finalmente, había roto con la insufrible de Jessica le aconsejé que fuera detrás de ti… que se plantara en Roma y te sorprendiera con una cena romántica... ¡Pero el muy idiota me dijo que eso era de acosadores! – acabó indignada su soñadora charla.

-Supongo que cambió de ciudad… pero en lo demás te hizo caso. Más o menos. – le concedí intentando suavizarle la vida a Edward.

-¡AHHHHHHHH! – chilló asustándome. - ¡AL FIN BELLA! – continuó sacudiéndome emocionada. - ¡Cuéntame todo! – me ordenó mientras hacía un gesto de callar.

Esto sí era milagroso. Alice decidiendo voluntariamente no hablar.

-Preparó una noche perfecta. – comencé a explicarle para alegría de mi amiga. – Cena romántica… Paseo en noria con vistas a Nueva York… Una habitación magnifica que haría volar el corazón de cualquier apasionada de las novelas de época. – enumeré brevemente la increíble velada que Edward había planeado obviando todo lo demás que nos había sucedido durante nuestra estancia en la Gran Manzana.

-Ya sabía que mi hermano llevaba un romántico dentro. – comentó llevando sus manos a su corazón rebotando de la emoción.

-¿Sabes cómo fuimos hasta Long Island? – pregunté divertida sabiendo que Alice alucinaría.

-¿Limusina? – contestó. Negué con mi cabeza. - ¿Coche deportivo? – volvió a adivinar. Volví a negar.- ¿Barco privado? – propuso cada vez más frustrada.

-En el ferry amarillo. Lleno de turistas. – revelé divertida y el perfecto rostro de Alice se transformó en una mueca de sorpresa.

-¡Lo has enloquecido! – concluyó con una carcajada contagiosa.

-¡Idiota!- le contesté sin poder reprimir mi propia risa.

-No me extraña que estés reluciente. – me dijo cuando recuperó la normalidad.

-Ay… si yo te contara. – le dije cómplice.

-¡Eccs no! Es mi hermano, no quiero saber qué clase de perversidades os habéis dedicado a hacer estos días. – se espantó cambiando su gesto a uno de asco.

-Pensaba que lo querías saber todo. – conteste tomándole el pelo. Se lo merecía un poco.

-No todo. – puntualizó sacándome la lengua.

Esta vez fue mi turno de reír.

-¿Vas a darle una oportunidad? – preguntó seria Alice, quizás hasta con miedo de mi respuesta.

Asentí en silencio algo avergonzada.

-Estás muerta de miedo, ¿Verdad? – afirmó dulcemente sentándose a mi lado, apretujándonos sobre el lavabo, para abrazarme.

-Absolutamente, pero sé que si no nos permito vivir esto ahora, nunca me lo perdonaré. – afirmé hablando finalmente con alguien que me conocía tanto que era imposible engañarle. – Es como una película en la que el protagonista finalmente se da cuenta que la chica de al lado existe… No sé si tendremos un final feliz pero estas últimas veinticuatro horas me han vuelto a hacer sentir viva. – confesé.

-Estoy tan feliz por ti y por el tonto de mi hermano. – me dijo Alice estrujándome de nuevo en un fuerte abrazo.

-Me preocupa Jessica. – le expliqué a Alice mi mayor temor. Había intentado olvidarme de ella pero no podía. Volvía a mi mente una y otra vez.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha hecho ahora? ¡Te juro que como se haya atrevido a hacerte algo le voy a arrancar esa melena que tiene! ¡Pelo a pelo! – contraatacó poniéndose en guardia.

-Edward dice que necesita algo de tiempo, pero Alice… estamos hablando de Jessica, no va a rendirse tan fácilmente y mucho menos si sospecha que estoy por medio. – me desahogué con Alice quien asentía levemente.

Su mente estaba en otro lado.

-¿Lo has hablado con Edward? – preguntó cuando volvió a la realidad apoyando su cabeza en la mía.

-Está convencido que no habrá problemas. – me resigné. – Era su relación, es su responsabilidad acabarla. – dije segura de mi postura. – Y además… yo… yo no puedo discutir con él… - añadí vergonzosa.

-Eso nunca ha sido un problema entre vosotros… - replicó divertida Alice.

-Es tan guapo, Alice…. Antes de poder decir una palabra miro a sus perfectos ojos verdes y mi voluntad se esfuma. – le expliqué haciendo que volviera a botar emocionada.

-Estás tan perdida como Edward. – me tomó el pelo. - ¿Y cuando vais a hacerlo público? – preguntó emocionada.

-Frena. – la paré sabiendo lo rápido que volaba el pensamiento de Alice. – Ni tan siquiera lo hemos hablado aun. Poco a poco. Así que deberás guardarnos el secreto.- le pedí esperanzada en que este fuera el primer secreto que Alice guardara en toda su vida.

-¿Ni a Emmet?- preguntó con los ojos como órbitas.

-Ni a él. – aseguré.

-Te va a pillar antes que le digas hola. – me advirtió. Tenía razón.

-Aún así. – insistí.

-Llevo toda la vida esperando este momento y ahora me impides vivirlo en plenitud. – se quejó con un puchero.

-Si todo va bien ya habrá tiempo. – la tranquilicé.

Casi sincronizadamente sentí unos golpes en la puerta.

-¿Vais a tardar mucho en salir? – Escuchamos a Edward desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Crees que nos estaba espiando? – Preguntó quedadamente Alice.

-Alice…. – la regañé divertida.

-¡Ya salimos! – gritó Alice sin piedad mientras abría la puerta. – Eres un pesado. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? – atacó a su hermano. – Vamos a tener que hacer un horario porque no pienso permitir que monopolices a Bella solo para ti. – continuó hablando mientras caminaba por el pasillo sin que nosotros la siguiéramos.

-¿Todo bien? – preguntó Edward acorralándome contra la pared ignorando la disartria de su hermana.

-Una charla de chicas, ya sabes… - dije jugando con él que se acercaba peligrosamente a mí.

Mi aire se atascó.

¿Me acostumbraría algún día a la presencia de Edward pegada a mi cuerpo?

-En realidad no sé pero me alegro que Alice te haya dejado vivir. – concluyó rozando mi cuello con sus labios mientras dejaba suaves, pero irresistibles, besos sobre mi piel.

-Edward…- gemí cuando noté sus manos colándose debajo de mi blusa.

-Dime.- contestó como si no le afectara lo que me estaba haciendo.

-¡Bella nos vamos!- escuché a Alice gritar. Debería ir a despedirlos pero ahora mismo solo podía pensar en las manos de Edward sobre mi piel y como de electrizante se sentían.

-¿Te vas? – pregunté entrecortadamente sintiendo los labios de Edward curvarse en una peligrosa sonrisa sobre mi cuello.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? – contraatacó no sólo con sus palabras si no también con sus caricias. Edward sí sabía subir una apuesta.

-¿Te quedas? – cambié la pregunta a una mucho más conveniente para ambos.

-Será un placer. – respondió antes de fundirnos en un beso que más que aplacar nuestra necesidad la encendía aún más.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡MIS OJOS! – exclamó Alice en un grito. – Podrías esperarte a que me haya ido para meterle mano a mi amiga, ¿no? – discutió Alice a su hermano quien no le hizo demasiado caso.

-Alice hablas mucho. – se quejó Edward sin apartarse de mí. Se quedó detrás de mí con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro.

-¡Ay! ¡Sois adorables! Os haría una foto y la colgaría en el salón. ¡Ya verás cuando se entere mamá! – exclamó Alice hipnotizada por el gesto cariñoso de Edward.

-Nos vamos. Os quiero. A ti más Bella. – se despidió lanzándonos besos al aire. – Sabemos el camino de salida, nos os molestéis. – Añadió divertida haciéndome enrojecer.

En cuanto escuchamos la puerta Edward me giró para que volviera a centrar mi atención en él y en sus ojos verdes oscurecidos por la pasión. Si fuera por su mirada estaría completamente en llamas.

-¿Por dónde íbamos? – preguntó llevándome hasta mi dormitorio con la promesa de no dormir en su mirada.

**.**

**[**]**

**.**

**NA: **

¿Qué os ha parecido? Al fin han tenido contacto con la sociedad… aunque no veo a Edward y Bella muy interesados en socializar en este momento jajaja Aun así creo que Bella necesitaba a Alice y, sin duda, todas necesitamos compartir con nuestra mejor amiga un momento como el que ella está viviendo.

Veremos si sigue la paz en este particular oasis…

**Me habéis preguntado cuando acaba el FIC. Actualmente (oh qué raro jajaja) no está acabado pero sí estoy armando la estructura de la recta final y haciendo repaso del fic para ir cerrando cabos sueltos. ****Creo**** que nos quedaremos sobre los 30-35 capítulos. Os iré informando. **

**PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN****: Creo que podré subirlo el fin de semana que viene. **

**Un saludo muy grande. **

**Nos leemos en el próximo ;)**


	24. Secretos

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y A LA SAGA CREPÚSCULO.**

**.**

**¡Hooola de nuevo!**

**Una semana más muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo y vuestras teorías. No os imagináis lo mucho que me río con algunas y lo mucho que me asusta lo mucho que acertáis con otras. **

**No me quiero enrollar mucho porque el capítulo me ha vuelto a quedar súper largo… Os hablo de esto al final. Sin más os dejo con Bella. **

**.**

**SECRETOS**

**BPOV**

**. **

Era lunes y volvía a la rutina en Swan's Networks después de mi fructífera semana en Nueva York.

Nada podía ir peor, pensé desmotivada mientras preparaba mi café sola en casa. Edward se había marchado poco después de salir el sol para poder cambiarse de ropa e ir a la empresa.

Suspiré cansada de solo pensarlo.

Tenía tantas ganas de volver a mí día a día como pavor de enfrentarme a todo lo que me esperaba.

Saber que Jessica compartiría espacio conmigo y con Edward seguía sin entusiasmarme. No le había comentado nada a Edward porque no quería que pensara que era una obsesiva pero no estaba tan segura como él que Jessica fuera a aceptar de la noche a la mañana dejar de ser su pareja. Era una preocupación bastante parasita en mi mente. Por mucho que intentara no pensar en ella volvía una y otra vez a aparecer.

Intenté enviar esos pensamientos al fondo de mi mente, una vez más, y salir disparada para la empresa o no llegaría a tiempo. Teníamos demasiadas cosas pendientes como para permitirme el lujo de llegar tarde.

Conduje tranquila sorteando el tráfico de hora punta para encontrar la más grata sorpresa cuando llegué a mi plaza de parking.

Edward estaba apoyado en su coche esperándome con un vaso de té en la mano.

Aparqué con una sonrisa idiota sintiéndome increíblemente afortunada por lo que estaba viviendo.

-Buenos días.- le saludé al bajar de mi coche para encontrarme un despampanante Edward. El olor a su colonia me inundó haciéndome sentir un poco más en casa. Era extraño como nos acostumbramos a estos pequeños detalles en tan poco tiempo.

Edward miró por encima de mí misteriosamente antes de acercarse y dejar un rápido beso en mis labios.

-Ahora sí son buenos días. – dijo con una sonrisa torcida en su perfecto rostro.

-Habíamos quedado que nada de muestras de cariño en público. – le recordé intentando sonar amenazadora pero comenzaba a asimilar que era mantequilla en las manos de Edward.

-Discrepo. – puntualizó mientras me pasaba la taza de té helado y me dejaba espacio para encaminarnos al ascensor. – Te dije que te daría tiempo, en ningún momento prometí no besar esos labios tan tentadores que tienes. – se defendió lamentablemente. Me limité a rodar los ojos como respuesta.

-Lo mires por donde lo mires eso es manipular la realidad a tu favor. – repliqué por el simple placer de intentar pillar a Edward en un descuido. Era demasiado rápido y siempre jugaba a ganar.

-Quizás pero no es algo por lo que vaya a pedir perdón. –me contestó mientras me acorralaba contra la pared del ascensor.

-Edward…. – intenté parar una fuerza demasiado potente.

-Bella no puedo apartarme ni resistirme a ti. No me pidas que lo haga. – pidió casi suplicante antes de besarme intensamente, derritiéndome por dentro.

Puse una de mis manos en sus hombros para poder apoyarme. Mis piernas no tenían fuerzas para aguantar mi propio peso cuando Edward se proponía usar todos sus encantos para desarmarme.

-¿Qué me estás haciendo pequeña?- me preguntó apoyando su cabeza en mi frente mirándome intensamente.

Sonreí tímida. Era extraño acostumbrarse a este Edward que parecía no poder separarse de mí pero lo era más a escucharlo usar apodos cariñosos. Nadie me había vuelto a llamar _pequeña _desde que Charlie murió. Quizás ocasionalmente Carlise. Y aunque era extraño pensarlo mi corazón se sentía arropado cuando Edward lo usaba. Estaba reservado solo a personas extremadamente importantes para mí.

-Tengo que hablar contigo de una cosa. Te veo en tu despacho en media hora. – me dijo obligándose a separarse de mí cuando la campana del ascensor nos informó que habíamos llegado a nuestra planta.

-Hola mundo real. – suspiré justo antes que se abrieran las puertas haciendo reír débilmente a Edward.

Swan's Networks nos esperaba como si nada hubiera pasado en este último mes.

Todo hervía con la misma intensidad de siempre. Todo el mundo trabajaba pendiente de su ordenador. Iban arriba y abajo con sus mentes en cualquier asunto evitando chocar con quien se cruzara por su camino por puro acto mecánico.

Pude ver a Rose y Sky al fondo del gran espacio en común. Por el semblante de ambos parecían discutir algo realmente serio.

La saludé en cuanto me divisó con una gran sonrisa. Seguía reluciente y, a pesar que sus semanas de vacaciones quedaban casi en el olvido, tenía ese leve moreno en su piel que hacía resaltar aún más su pelo rubio y ojos azules. No me extrañaba que Emmet estuviera eclipsado por ella.

Había hablado varias veces con él de Rose. Como era de esperar Rose no se lo estaba poniendo fácil. Emmet disfrutaba del proceso de conquista pero con ella estaba sudando la gota gorda. Era divertido ver como ambos estaban colados el uno por el otro y aunque insistían en que no tenían nada a todas luces eran una pareja.

-Nos vemos en un rato. – me dijo Edward devolviéndome a la realidad.

Noté como se movía extraño. Sus ojos chillaban las ganas que tenía de acercarse a mí para despedirse como seguramente deseaba pero se aguantó.

-Gracias. – murmuré en voz quedada.

Era difícil para él pero estaba convencida que no era el momento para que nuestra relación saliera a la luz. Apenas llevábamos unos días juntos y teniendo en cuenta nuestro pasado de desavenencias era demasiado precipitado. Además en la empresa seguíamos teniendo uno de los principales problemas: Jessica.

Edward me guiñó un ojo disimuladamente dejándome saber que había entendido mi mensaje antes de irse para su despacho.

Saludé a Sue con cariño. De las mejores decisiones que tomé cuando llegué a esta empresa fue dejarla a mi lado. Siempre había sido una fiel compañera de papá y ahora cuidaba de mí como ninguna otra secretaria podría hacerlo.

No tuve tiempo ni de encender el ordenador cuando escuché la puerta de mi despacho abrirse.

-¡Al fin vuelves a casa! ¡Bienvenida! – celebró Rose con una sonrisa reluciente en su rostro acercándose a mí con los brazos abiertos lista para estrujarme en un caluroso abrazo.

Al parecer tenían demasiadas cosas en común con Emmet.

-¡Cuantas ganas tenía de verte! – le dije sinceramente.

Rose se había convertido en un gran pilar para mí, laboralmente hablando, pero sobre todo se había convertido en una amiga muy especial. Era de esas personas que sabían dar tanto como recibir. Siempre las encontrabas cuando las necesitabas sin esperar nada a cambio.

-Vamos me tienes que poner al día del imbécil ese de Marcus y yo tengo que contarte sobre la fiesta antes de tratar algún que otro tema más peliagudo. – anunció tirando de mi hasta el sofá de mi despacho.

Rose había sido el pilar que aguantó el temporal desde Seattle mientras Edward y yo batallábamos en Nueva York la falsa demanda de plagio, así que sabía bastante bien todo lo que había sucedido pero aproveché para explicarle cómo había acabado todo y ella hizo lo mismo con los preparativos de la cena de gala y los pequeños inconvenientes que habían surgido durante nuestra ausencia.

-Eres maravillosa, Rose. Has hecho un gran trabajo estos días. Mucho más del que te tocaba y aun así volvemos y todo está controlado. Muchas gracias por el esfuerzo. – le agradecí sincera sabiendo que lo que había hecho no era fácil. Seguramente había requerido de mucho trabajo y mucho tiempo de su parte.

-No te creas que lo he hecho sola. Sky y Sue han sido los mejores. Tienes que plantearte subirles el sueldo o darles unos días extra en navidad. – me propuso alabando el trabajo de los demás, algo que no solía pasar.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. – le dije anotando mentalmente todo lo que me había dicho. En momento de dificultad era cuando salía a relucir el verdadero sentir y valía de la gente con la que trabajabas.

-Y no me gustaría tener que decirte esto porque sé que es algo así como miembro de tu familia…. Pero tenemos un problema con Jessica. – dijo mucho más seria de lo que había estado hasta ahora.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunté obviando su fallido parentesco, ya habría tiempo de ponerla al día.

-Sé que ha estado de vacaciones pero hemos detectado conexiones extrañas desde, precisamente, el lugar de residencia de sus padres. Sé que quizás esté pecando de desconfiada pero teniendo en cuenta su comportamiento siempre sospechoso preferiría pecar de malpensada. – me explicó.

Desde hacía tiempo Rose tenía la misma queja de Jessica. Constantemente parecía distraída en el trabajo. Demasiados errores que sus compañeros tapaban y demasiados accesos a material de la empresa que claramente no tenía porque consultar.

-Hablaré con los encargados de seguridad. Quizás podamos poner claves de acceso por departamentos o nivel de responsabilidad más elaboradas de las que tenemos. – comenté. Al parecer no solucionábamos un problema que nos crecía otro.

-¿Y Edward como se lo tomará? – preguntó incomoda.

-No creo que sea un problema. Además… - suspiré calculando si debía ser sincera con Rose sobre la nueva situación entre Edward y yo, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que teníamos entre manos y que la ruptura solo haría que empeorar el comportamiento de Jessica decidí contarle la verdad a mi amiga. – Edward y Jessica rompieron este verano. – solté la bomba dejando a un lado mi relación con Edward. No quería que Emmet fuera el último en enterarse.

Los ojos de Rose casi se salen disparados de sus orbitas.

-¡Y me lo dices ahora! – me acusó aún con cara incrédula.

-Me enteré en Nueva York y todo estaba muy liado. – me excusé. – La cuestión es que quizás deberíamos estar más pendientes de Jessica… - comenté. Rose asintió de acuerdo.

-Suerte que tengo a Sky de mi lado. Ese chico vale su peso en oro. – dijo para mi disfrute.

Unos toques en la puerta nos distrajeron de nuestro tema.

La cabeza despeinada de Edward asomó con una sonrisa cómplice en su cara.

-Después diréis que no soy necesario en esta empresa. ¡Soy el único que trabaja! – nos acusó divertido haciéndonos rodar los ojos a ambas.

-No durarías ni dos días sin nosotras. – le siguió la broma Rose.

Rose y Edward se adoraban pero no podían evitar chincharse cada vez que tenían ocasión.

-Es bueno volverte a ver, rubia. – la saludó con un abrazo afectuoso Edward.

-Lo mismo digo. Ya era hora que volvieras y me trajeras de vuelta a la jefa. – contestó Rose devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Ya te ha contado que le ofrecieron trabajo en la Gran Manzana. – comentó en un intento demasiado mordaz para poderlo maquillar de broma casual.

Edward seguía mosqueado cada vez que algo le recordaba a Aro.

-¿¡Cómo?! – Rose se giró como un resorte hacia mí.

-No es así. Exagera. – me excusé sin querer hablar demasiado del tema. Edward se sentó en una silla que acercó hasta dónde estábamos Rose y yo. – Un viejo compañero de editorial. Nada serio. – acabé intentando no mirar a Edward.

-Más le vale. Tiene que ser gilipollas para pensar que te vas a ir de tu propia empresa. – dijo Rose sin tener ni idea que estaba echando más leña al fuego de Edward.

Solo necesitaba que alguien más le apoyara en su ira irracional.

-Eso mismo pienso yo. – apuntó Edward acomodándose en su silla disfrutando de la reacción de Rose.

-¿Podemos hablar ya de Swan's? – dije intentando volver a la normalidad.

-Podemos. – concluyó Edward mirándome orgulloso con su aportación.

Le hubiese borrado de mil maneras diferentes esa mueca de suficiencia que tenía ahora mismo, pero ninguna de ellas era apta para que Rose las presenciara.

Nos pusimos al día de todo lo que había pasado y las líneas de trabajo que teníamos abiertas. Dejamos el tema de Jessica para nosotras dos, pero si informamos a Edward que aumentaríamos el sistema de seguridad para el acceso a información critica de nuestro servidor. Pareció encantado con la decisión.

-Os dejo. Tengo una reunión con mi departamento para ponerlos firmes. Espero que el sol no les haya achicharrado las neuronas. – dijo Rose en forma de despedida.

Edward esperó en silencio a que Rose se marchara para levantarse y cerrar la puerta con pestillo, no sin antes avisar a Sue que nadie nos molestara.

-¿Asuntos urgentes que tratar Señor Vicepresidente? – dije haciéndome eco de las palabras que le había dicho a mi secretaria.

-Muy urgentes. – aseguró tomándome en sus brazos hasta que mi cuerpo encontró el gran escritorio.

-Ya veo… ¿Me mostrará cuáles son? - dije mientras ponía mis manos en su cuello y me entretenía con su pelo.

-Encantado. – aseguró antes de tomar mi cara entre sus manos y acercarnos dejándome saborear sus labios.

Fue un beso suave, cariñoso. De esos que no quieres que nunca acaben porque te hace sentir electricidad no tanto en tu cuerpo sino en tu corazón. Te hacen sentir que lo que tienes con esa persona es importante.

-Sin duda, importante. – bromeé cuando nos separamos mirando fijamente esos ojos verdes que ardían al encontrarse con los míos.

-He hablado con Jessica. – dijo tensándose sin soltar el agarre de nuestros cuerpos enredados.

Asentí dejándolo continuar.

-Iré a comer con ella hoy para hablar con calma. – me explicó.

Volví a asentir.

Le entendía. Sabía que quería hacer bien las cosas y eso era algo que no le podía reprochar. Jessica y él llevaban dos años juntos, era normal que no quisiera dañarla pero había algo, muy dentro de mí, que no me hacía sentirme segura con esta situación.

-¿Qué piensas? – preguntó acercándose un poco más a mí. Acomodándose entre mis piernas, dejándome claro que no iba a irse sin una respuesta.

-Es tu relación... – comencé a explicarme.

-Era mi relación. – me corrigió seguro dejando un suave beso en la punta de mi nariz.

-Era tu relación – dije de nuevo. – Y eres tú quien debe decidir como terminarla. Respetaré todas tus decisiones. Solo te pido que no dañen a la empresa. Es una situación delicada y no quiero más rumores ni problemas extraños en Swan's. – le pedí sabiendo que si Edward conseguía eso yo podría con todo lo demás.

-Lo haré. Es por eso que quiero hablar con ella tranquilamente. – me aseguró Edward.

-Está bien. – dije silenciando todos mis miedos. –

Colé mis manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón perfecto de traje y lo acerqué a mí notando como nuestros cuerpos se acoplaban como si fueran uno.

-Cullen quiero que te quede claro algo. – le dije armándome de valor. – No voy a luchar tus batallas pero no me voy a quedar callada si llegan a mi puerta. – le advertí. No me atrevía a decirle todo lo que Rose y yo sospechábamos de Jessica pero no le dejaría marcharse con los ojos cubiertos de vendas.

-Mi pequeña luchadora. – dijo orgulloso antes de volver a besarme.

-Ahora vete. Tengo trabajo que hacer y me distraes. – le dije cuando conseguí separarme de él.

Edward remoloneó un poco pero acabó marchándose siempre con esa sonrisa que podría derretir hasta el polo norte colgando con él.

Recibí un mensaje suyo diciéndome que se iba a comer. Afortunadamente el trabajo me distrajo de pensar demasiado en esa maldita comida y las consecuencias que podría traernos.

Levanté la vista del ordenador cuando en mi teléfono comenzaron a entrar mensajes sin ningún control. No pasaron ni dos segundos antes que sonara, igual que el teléfono de la oficina.

Sue entró con cara de preocupación en mi despacho.

No pude preguntar qué pasaba porque al descolgar el teléfono la voz preocupada de Alice me paralizó.

-¿Has visto el titular del Seattle Times? – me preguntó precipitadamente.

-No. – contesté abriendo una pantalla en mi explorador de internet.

Me quedé congelada cuando vi la portada.

**EL HERMANO BIOLÓGICO DE LA HEREDERA MÁS MISTERIOSA DE LA CIUDAD ROMPE SU SILENCIO.**

Me quedé paralizada.

Perpleja leyendo esas palabras sin sentido que cambiaban mi vida de un solo golpe.

¿Un hermano biológico?

¿Rompe su silencio?

¿Otra vez mi pasado persiguiéndome?

No podía pensar nada coherente pero a la vez multitud de pensamientos corrían veloces por mi mente creando todo tipo de escenarios…. Provocándome escalofríos que atravesaban mi cuerpo helándome. Desde la noche que huí de la pesadilla que había sido mi vida no había vuelto a sentir tanto miedo como el que me inundaba en estos instantes.

-¿!BELLA?¡ - Sentía la voz de Alice chillar desde el otro lado de la línea pero mis ojos seguían clavados en la foto que había delante de mí.

Era un chico mayor que yo según la noticia. Su pelo y ojos eran oscuros igual que los míos y se parecía demasiado para mi tranquilidad al energúmeno que me engendró. Podía ver una ligera cicatriz en su ceja que le daba dureza a su cara. Teniendo en cuenta quien eran sus padres podría imaginarme cual había la causa de esa marca.

-Señorita Swan. – Sue sacudió mi hombro para devolverme a la realidad.

Pude ver a Rose a su lado que me miraba con la misma cara de preocupación que mi secretaria.

Tenía que ponerme en marcha.

Necesitaba respuestas o acabaría consumida por el dolor y el miedo.

-Alice… - la llamé recuperando mi teléfono que había caído olvidado encima de mi mesa. - ¿Dónde está Carlise? – pregunté escuchando mi propia voz temblar.

-En casa. – aseguró. Me jugaba lo que fuera que no era la primera persona a la que llamaba.

Miré el reloj y eran pasadas las ocho de la tarde.

-¿Dónde está Edward? – pregunté a Rose y Sue. Ambas negaron confusas.

-Voy a ver a tu padre Alice. – aseguré sabiendo que si no la informaba era capaz de llamar a la policía.

-Sue si llama la prensa diles que no tenemos nada que decir y que el departamento de prensa haga un comunicado en la misma línea. – le pedí mientras recogía mis cosas a toda prisa.

-Bella espera. – me pidió Rose. – Déjame que te lleve a dónde sea que vayas. Estás temblando, no quiero que conduzcas en este estado. – me dijo Rose preocupada.

-No es necesario… - intenté excusarme. Sabía cuidarme sola.

-Por favor Bella… O lo haces por las buenas o lo harás por las malas porque no pienso dejarte salir de aquí en ese estado. – me amenazó.

-Vale. – acabé claudicando. En el fondo tenía razón.

Mi mundo se había sacudido y mi mente estaba en otro lugar. Dirigía a Rose por las calles de manera autómata. Mi mente estaba lejos. Los recuerdos de ese ser despreciable volvían a mi mente después de muchos años de estar congelados en lo más hondo de ella.

No entendía nada pero por muchas dudas que tuviera no era capaz de leer más allá de las grandes letras del titular. Temía lo que podía haber escrito allí. No tenía ni idea de que tenía un hermano. Ni siquiera sabía si era verdad pero a juzgar por su aspecto físico bien podría ser verdad.

Revisaba la pantalla de mi teléfono, esperando alguna señal de Edward no llegó ni un mensaje de él.

El tráfico de esa hora en la ciudad me ayudó a calmarme un poco antes de llegar a casa de Esme y Carlise. No les hubiera hecho ningún bien si me hubiesen visto temblar.

Sin Charlie a mi lado, la única persona que podía darme alguna respuesta a este mar de caos que tenía ahora mismo era Carlise. Sabía que todo lo que hubiera sabido mi padre sobre mi antigua familia biológica también lo sabría él.

Abrí el portón de entrada para encontrar a Esme esperando en la puerta de la casa familiar de los Cullen con cara compungida mirando de un lado a otro esperando a que llegara.

Sin duda Alice les había llamado.

-Puedes entrar. – le ofrecí a Rose cuando aparcó el coche a un lado del camino de entrada. Se había molestado en llevarme hasta aquí, lo mínimo era un poco de cordialidad.

-Pediré un taxi desde dentro. – me dijo guiñándome un ojo dándome un apretón en la pierna infundándome un poco de fuerza.

Era un pequeño gesto pero lo necesitaba en este momento.

Nos bajamos juntas del coche. Esme cambió el gesto y vino, prácticamente, corriendo a mi encuentro.

-Mi dulce niña. – me dijo acariciando mi cara antes de lanzarme a sus maternales brazos.

-No entiendo nada, Esme… - le dije permitiéndole a la única mujer que había podido llamar madre me cobijara.

-Tranquila. Carlise está aquí, seguro que él te dará las respuestas que buscas. – contestó mirándome seria. –

Pocas veces había visto a Esme tan seria. Cada vez tenía más miedo de lo que pudiera descubrir cuando cruzada esa puerta.

-Tengo miedo. – susurré haciendo que tanto Esme como Rose pararan su marcha al escuchar mis palabras.

-No te preocupes, estás en casa. Jamás te pasará nada aquí. – me dijo pasando un brazo a mi alrededor para caminar junto a mí.

Entré en casa de los Cullen y a pesar de la preocupación y miedo a flor de piel me sentí segura. Era una tontería pero cada vez que cruzaba esa puerta era como si nada pudiera ocurrirme tal como Esme había asegurado.

Alice saltó encima de mí.

-He enviado a Jasper para que llame a todo el mundo que conozca para descubrir qué insensato está detrás de esto. – me explicó a velocidad de la luz, como siempre que estaba nerviosa.

-Gracias. – le dije aunque me importaba más el fondo que no quien había publicado la entrevista o cómo la había conseguido. – Aun no la he leído. No... No he podido. – le expliqué a mi amiga.

-Ni falta que hace, solo dice sandeces. – gruñó haciendo un gesto que contrajo su rostro. –

-¿Sabes dónde está Edward? – le pregunté a Alice asegurándome que nadie más nos escuchaba.

-Le he enviado un mensaje y dejado otro en el buzón de voz. – respondió malhumorada.

¿¡Dónde narices se había metido Edward?!

Me había dicho que volvería a la empresa después de la comida con Jessica pero eran pasadas las ocho de la tarde y seguíamos sin saber nada de él. Justo en este momento.

-Bella… - sentí la voz cariñosa y profunda de Carlise llamarme al verme. Venía acompañado de Emmet. – No sé cómo ha podido pasar todo esto. – me dijo mientras me abrazaba haciéndome sentir igual de protegida que lo había hecho su mujer momentos antes.

-Yo tampoco lo sé. – le respondí.

Carlise tenía aspecto serio. Su frente estaba arrugada, llena de preocupación y su rostro estaba contraído en tensión. Sin duda había algo detrás de todo este embrollo que, al parecer, nos había afectado a todos.

-Voy a prepararte una gran taza de té con esos chocolates de menta que tanto te gustan y vamos a tener una charla en familia... – me dijo dejando un beso en mi moflete igual que hacía cuando era pequeña y me escondía en su despacho para que me contara alguna de sus historias.

Asentí dejando que Carlise y Esme se fueran a la cocina a preparar nuestras bebidas.

Emmet llegó a mi lado para envolverme en un abrazo oso.

-Te pareces más al jefe que a ese desgraciado. – dijo con su habitual humor siendo el primero en atacar de frente el tema del que nadie se atrevía a tratar.

-Lo sé. – asentí forzando una sonrisa. – Estoy pensando en dejarme su bigote. – bromeé haciendo alusión al rasgo más característico de mi padre. Mi verdadera familia.

Nos reunimos con Alice y Rose.

Fue algo relajante ver a Emmet nervioso alrededor de Rose. A pesar de la tensión que todos emanábamos fue liberador. Era como recuperar la normalidad de nuestras vidas. Recordar que todo era más sencillo que lo que nos envolvía.

-Rose me ha traído para que no tuviera que conducir. – expliqué al ver que Emmet se limitaba a observarla como un pasmarote. – Podrías llevarla de vuelta a su casa… hemos venido con mi coche, así no tiene que coger un taxi. – aproveché para echarle una mano a mi amigo.

-No es necesario. – dijo Rose.

\- Yo pensaba quedarme aquí contigo. – dijo Emmet casi al mismo tiempo que Rose haciéndome rodar los ojos por lo obtuso que llegaba a ser.

-Emmet… - le advirtió Alice estupefacta.

-Ven conmigo un segundo. – le pedí sin darle mucha opción porque ya lo estaba arrastrando hasta una pequeña sala contigua al salón.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? – le pregunté entre dientes pegándole en el brazo para que reaccionara.

-Apoyarte y estar contigo en un momento difícil. De nada. – me respondió ofuscado.

-Y te lo agradezco. – le dije sinceramente. – Pero ahora mismo solo necesito respuestas y solo me las puede dar Carlise. Te llamaré cuando sepa más. Ahora aprovecha que Rose está aquí sin transporte y ayúdala a ella. – le recomendé.

-Has vuelto muy mandona de las vacaciones. – se quejó mirándome inseguro.

Seguramente estaría sopesando si hacerme caso. Emmet siempre era una roca para mí y desde que nos conocimos nunca me había dejado sola en un momento de debilidad.

-Te quiero mucho grandullón pero las respuestas solo las tiene Carlise, ni tan siquiera sé si podremos sacar algo en claro. Seguramente lo único que quiere ese individuo es hacerme daño y sacar dinero en el proceso. – declaré resignada.

-Me voy pero sólo si prometes llamarme y ponerme al día en cuanto tengas esa charla con Carlise. – me dijo claudicando.

-Está bien. – acepté. – Emmet. – le llamé parándolo. - ¿Has leído el artículo? – le pregunté con miedo.

-¿Tú? – preguntó antes de responder. Negué en silencio. – Solo dice porquerías y mentiras. – me aseguró.

-Te quiero mucho grandullón. – le dije lanzándome de nuevo a sus brazos. Respiré profundamente sabiendo que sería el último momento de paz que tendría. La conversación con Carlise no iba a ser fácil.

-Yo también, nena. – me respondió Emmet.

Sentimos una garganta aclararse separándonos.

-¿Interrumpo? – preguntó Edward con gesto serio.

Lo miré fijamente intentando adivinar con solo una ojeada porque había tardado tanto en volver. A su favor podía decir que no tenía cara de haber estado en una gran fiesta precisamente pero aun así algo irracional dentro de mí estaba creciendo.

Había pasado unas horas horribles y él simplemente había desaparecido.

Nadie sabía nada de él. Alice había intentado localizarlo sin respuesta y ahora se presentaba aquí sin más.

Quería chillarle o lanzarle algo, a la vez que deseaba correr a sus brazos y resguardarme sobre ese lugar tan mío para dejar a los latidos de su corazón calmarme. Saber que todo iba a estar bien solo porque él estaba a mi lado.

Emmet rompió el silencio y el cruce de miradas en el que nos habíamos visto envueltos los tres.

-No. – contestó Emmet al ver que no decía nada. – Ya me iba, llevaré a Rose a su casa. – explicó. – Llámame.- me recordó.

Pasó por el lado de Edward que lo saludó sin ganas.

-Por cierto nena, es bueno tenerte de vuelta a pesar de todo esto... No te creas que te has librado – me guiñó un ojo. Definitivamente Alice tenía razón y no había manera de esconderle nada. – A ti también Edward. – añadió sin que el aludido le hiciera caso.

Edward no apartaba la vista de mí.

-¿Cómo estás? – me preguntó acercándose una vez estuvimos a solas.

-¿Dónde estabas? – pregunté sin responder apartándome instintivamente un paso de él.

-No hagas esto Bella… - me advirtió sonando derrotado pasando las manos por su pelo, desesperado. –

Mantuve silencio dejando muy claro que no iba a admitir nada que no fuera su respuesta.

-Fui a comer con Jessica, como ya te dije, y después la acompañé a mi casa para que recogiera sus cosas. – me explicó. – Mi teléfono estaba en silencio y no vi todas las notificaciones hasta que Jessica se fue. Llamé a Sue y me explicó todo. Vine corriendo. – acabó de explicar.

Asentí.

Que conveniente. Al parecer Jessica de repente había olvidado cómo usar unas llaves o como contratar una empresa de mudanza.

-Bella… - nos interrumpió Alice. – Papá te está esperando. – anunció incomoda.

-Vamos. – asentí pasando lo suficientemente lejos de Edward para que no pudiera detenerme con su toque.

Sentía pasos detrás de mí. Alice y Edward iban casi al compás.

Llegué a la sala en la que solíamos reunirnos cuando estábamos todos juntos. Tenía cómodos sofás y una mesa en la que ya esperaba el té y las chocolatinas que Carlise me había prometido.

Me senté en el mismo sofá que estaba Carlise, entre él y Esme.

-Antes de que digáis nada, no me pienso ir. Formo parte de esta familia y no voy a dejar que me ocultéis nada. Si alguien quiere hacerte daño tendrá que pasar por encima de mí. – declaró Alice sentándose firme en uno de los sofás dejando claro que no tenía ninguna intención de marcharse.

Carlise me miró esperando que fuera yo quien tomara una decisión.

Asentí.

Los secretos solo beneficiaban a quien intentaba hacernos daño. No quería más secretos. No era yo quien tenía que arrepentirse de nada.

Edward, al contrario que su hermana, se sentó sin pedir permiso, tan seguro de sí mismo como siempre.

-No es la primera vez que ese ser despreciable se pone en contacto con nosotros amenazando con contarle a la prensa la verdad sobre tu vida. – comenzó Carlise sin andarse con rodeos. – Tu padre no tenía miedo de su historia ni de lo que la prensa pudiera publicar pero sí del daño que pudieran hacerte sus palabras. – continuó sorprendiéndome.

-¿Charlie lo sabía? – pregunté asombrada.

Papá nunca me había dicho nada. Me dolía que no lo hubiera hecho, al menos así sería consciente de sus intenciones y no hubiera tenido el poder de hacerme daño debido al impacto de la noticia.

-Ambos lo sabíamos. – reconoció tomando mi mano en un apretón algo arrepentido. - La primera vez que se puso en contacto con él fue cuando saliste en la prensa al cumplir la mayoría de edad. Te vio y te reconoció por el parecido con tu madre biológica así que amenazó a Charlie. – explicó dejándome helada al saber que todo esto se remontaba casi diez años.

-¿Qué hizo papá? – pregunté al ver que Carlise paraba su relato.

-Le dio el dinero que pedía. Charlie sabía que no solucionaba nada, tenía claro que estaba cayendo en su trampa, que las amenazas volverían cada vez que necesitara dinero pero no quería que tú sufrieras. – explicó con un leve tono arrepentido.

-¿Por qué no lo denunció? – volví a cuestionar.

-Por lo mismo por lo que le dio el dinero aun sabiendo que era lo que no tenía que hacer. – dijo mirándome a los ojos. Ya tenía la respuesta.

-Para protegerme. – declaré. Carlise asintió cerrando los ojos.

Suspiré sopesando sus palabras.

-¿Es de verdad quien dice ser…? Mi… mi.. hermano… - continué preguntando intentando resolver todos los interrogantes que inundaban mi cabeza.

Carlise buscó la mirada de Esme antes de continuar. No estaba siendo fácil para él remover el pasado.

-Según lo que Charlie pudo descubrir, sí. Vuestros padres lo tuvieron cuando apenas tenían dieciséis años. – continuó tras coger aire. – Él tenía diez años y tú eras una bebé de apenas meses cuando una tía de vuestra madre se lo llevó. No fue nada legal, más bien un acuerdo entre ellos me puedo imaginar el motivo. Nunca volvió. Al parecer su nueva vida tampoco fue una gran suerte. – explicó. –

-Durante mi adopción… - pregunté. Por mucho que fuera un acuerdo entre ellos me sorprendía que durante los trámites no saliera nada a la luz.

-Asuntos sociales buscó al otro hijo del matrimonio pero nunca pudieron encontrar el rastro. – respondió Carlise también confuso. – La primera vez que se puso en contacto con Charlie, tu padre buscó y al parecer esta tía no era familiar directo y quedó todo en el limbo. Fue fácil perderle la pista. Lamentablemente es más fácil engañar a la administración pública de lo que nos pensamos.- acabó Carlise.

Al parecer, cada uno a nuestra manera, habíamos huido del infierno que nuestros padres nos hicieron vivir. No era extraño que no tuviera ningún recuerdo de él. No tenía edad para recordarlo cuando se marchó y sin duda nuestros padres biológicos nunca se molestaron en tener una foto de él ni en mencionarlo nunca. Lo borraron de su vida de la misma manera que renunciaron a mí en cuanto pudieron.

-¿Cómo se llama? – pregunté dándome cuenta que era el único familiar con el que compartía sangre del que tenía constancia y no sabía ni su nombre.

-Anthony Dwyer pero, al parecer, se hace llamar Anthony Brown como el apellido de esta nueva familia. – reveló haciéndome recordar.

Dwyer… el apellido de mi disfuncional familia biológica.

Lo eliminé de mi vida junto a todos sus miembros cuando Charlie me adoptó y nunca más volví a pensar en él. Muchos menos a identificarme con ese apellido.

Cerré los ojos intentando poner orden a todo lo que había descubierto en las últimas horas. Intentar poner orden a todos los sentimientos que sentía.

Tenía sentimientos contradictorios.

Por un lado no me importaba lo más mínimo mi familia biológica y con la poca información que tenía de mi hermano me provocaba el mismo rechazo pero me preguntaba si no éramos dos caras de la misma moneda. Dos seres dañados por los padres que nos habían tocado. No quería pero había algo dentro de mí que me impulsaba a sentarme con él y tener una conversación.

Y en el otro… Estaba papá… Me hubiera gustado que me digiera la verdad. Charlie y yo siempre habíamos hablado de mi adopción y mis padres biológicos sin tabúes. Pero supongo que una cosa es explicarle a tu hija de dónde viene y otra muy distinta poner sobre la mesa la existencia de una familia que nunca conoció. Podía llegar a entender el temor de Charlie. Él sabía el círculo vicioso en el que se metía el primer día que aceptó ceder al chantaje de ese ser sin escrúpulos, pero lo había hecho por mí. Nunca podría echarle en cara nada.

-En algún momento… - comencé a preguntar nerviosa. – Quiso saber algo de mí. – acabé sin saber muy bien porqué estaba preguntando tal cosa. Nunca me había importado lo más mínimo tener contacto con mi pasado, este acontecimiento no debería cambiar nada… Quizás solo buscaba algo a lo que aferraba para convencerme que no era un chantajista que no merecía ni un ápice de benevolencia.

-No. – contestó seguro Carlise rompiendo el silencio tenso que se había creado en la sala después de mi pregunta.

-Y ahora se ha quedado sin nadie que le pague su cheque. ¿Es eso, no? – pregunté teniendo resuelto el gran dilema. No tan complicado a decir verdad.

Todo se reducía a eso.

Dinero.

-Seguramente. – contestó con verdad en su mirada Carlise. Me recordó al primer día que lo conocí en su consulta.

Le pregunté si la auscultación me dolería y me aseguró que no. En cambio cuando le hice la misma pregunta con el análisis de sangre me contestó que el pinchazo sí lo haría. No me engañó y su mirada era exactamente la misma que tenía ahora.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Alice que mordía sus uñas nerviosa.

-Denunciarlo. – dijimos Edward y yo a la vez.

Miré a Edward por primera vez desde que había comenzado esta conversación. Estaba enfadado pero eso no era una novedad, siempre lo estaba cuando el tema de mis padres biológicos salía a relucir. Tenía sus brazos apoyado sobre sus rodillas y todo su cuerpo irradiaba ira contenida.

-Me parece la mejor opción. – intervino Esme. – Entiendo sus motivos pero era lo que Charlie debió hacer desde el primer momento. – explicó mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi pelo dejando suaves caricias.

-Lo que no entiendo es porque lo ha hecho… No le saldría más a cuenta intentar sacar dinero de alguno de nosotros… Al menos intentarlo… - hipoteticé al aire.

-Quizás lo haya hecho pero al no conseguir contactar con Charlie ésta ha sido su mejor opción. – respondió Alice que había substituido sus uñas por las chocolatinas que devoraba sin piedad.

-No ha intentado contactar con Charlie. – declaró Edward.

Un temblor me recorrió.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunté con miedo al giro que había dado la conversación.

-Que ese ser inhumano no ha intentando contactar con nadie porque si no lo sabría. – me tensé. Edward me miró intentando calmarme pero en estos momentos estaba a punto de explotar.

Tenía tantas ganas de chillar como de llorar.

-¿Por qué lo ibas a saber tú? – ataqué intentando controlar mis emociones. Él no era el culpable de esta situación.

Me concentré en sus ojos como si fueran dos pozos de verdad. Me aferré a ellos y no a los sentimientos que estaba sintiendo.

-Bella… yo era la mano derecha de Charlie… - sentí que el aire se cortó durante unos segundos cuando escuché sus palabras. Negué con la cabeza. –

-Lo sabías. – esta vez no me molesté en preguntar.

-Sí. – afirmó sin dudar.

Al menos le podía conceder la valentía de no mentirme pero eso no cambiaba que mi corazón dejase de estrujarse al sentirse traicionado.

**.**

**[**]**

**.**

**NA:**

¡BOOOOM! Os avisé varias veces que habían creado una burbuja muy bonita en Nueva York y que la vuelta a Seattle podría ser complicada… Aunque quizás se ha hecho demasiado difícil… Al parecer tienen varios focos abiertos. ¿Teorías? ¿Saldrá bien parado Edward de esta situación?

Por cierto, me sorprende que este FIC (de todos los que he escrito) es de los que más número de palabras tiene y aun no está acabado. ¡OMG! Lo que me lleva a la siguiente duda. Soy consciente que me están saliendo capítulos más largos de lo habitual…. ¿Se os hacen muy pesados? Porque podría perfectamente dividirlos de otra manera.

**LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN: **Me duele mucho decir esto pero vuelvo a **no saber cuándo subiré el próximo capítulo**. Tengo parte escrito y voy haciendo según tengo tiempo libre pero sabéis que estoy pasando una época complicada y mis horarios han saltado por los aires**. LO ÚNICO QUE OS ASEGURO ES QUE EN CUANTO VAYA TENIENDO LOS CAPÍTULOS LOS IRÉ SUBIENDO. La historia está estructurada hasta el final. OS PIDO PACIENCIA. **

**Un fuerte abrazo**

**Nos leemos en el próximo ;) **


	25. Me gusta distraerte

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y A LA SAGA CREPÚSCULO.**

**.**

**¡Hooola de nuevo!**

**¿Queda alguien por aquí?**

**Antes de nada pediros disculpas por todo este tiempo sin actualizar. Sé que han sido muchas semanas las que os he hecho esperar pero mi vida está un poco loca (como os avisé en la última actualización) y se me ha hecho imposible ni tan siquiera ponerme a escribir. Sin aburriros mucho solo deciros una vez más LAS ACTUALIZACIONES SERÁN MÁS LENTAS PERO LLEGARÁN. Os pido paciencia y daros una vez más las gracias por vuestra comprensión. Sin más os dejo con Bella. **

**.**

**ME GUSTA DISTRAERTE**

**BPOV**

**. **

Me acomodé en el sillón resguardándome en los brazos de Esme esperando a que Edward explicara su versión de esta enrevesada historia que con cada giro me provocaba más dolor de cabeza y opresión en el corazón.

Edward estaba serio, no apartaba su mirada de mí. Sus ojos verdes me perforaban enviándome un mensaje cristalinamente claro, verdad absoluta.

-La primera vez que supe de él fue el segundo año que estuve trabajando en Swan's. – comenzó a explicar Edward. – Charlie estaba de viaje y al no localizarlo se plantó en las oficinas. Insistió en que era un asunto familiar y urgente, Sue al verlo tan alterado me avisó para que hiciera algo. – reveló.

Cabeceé agradecida por su confesión pensando en todo lo que había pasado durante estos años a mis espaldas.

Mi mente era un caos.

Sentía rabia por no saber y por el chantaje al que mi recién descubierto hermano había sometido a mis seres queridos. Sentía confusión por todo lo que podría haber detrás de esta historia que sospechaba más compleja de lo que me estaban explicando. Pero lo que más me asustaba era la incertidumbre que sentía por mi hermano biológico. Era contradictorio pero tenía una extraña necesidad de conocerlo. Saber qué escondía. Verle la cara. Mirar en sus ojos y saber su historia.

-No hablé mucho con él, insistía en hablar solamente con tu padre. – continuó Edward sacándome de mis divagantes pensamientos. - Cuando Charlie volvió, me confesó lo que estaba pasando. Las llamadas se sucedieron regularmente. No lo he vuelto a ver, pero algunas veces me encargué de todo intentando ayudar a Charlie a liberarse de esa carga. A medida que pasaba el tiempo se iba haciendo más difícil para él. – acabó Edward.

Mis ojos estaban aguados por la impotencia que sentía y el dolor por todas las ocasiones que ese ser sin escrúpulos debió chantajear a mi padre aprovechándose del amor que sentía por mí.

-Dejemos el pasado atrás. – declaré, finalmente, intentando convencerme a mi misma. – Llamaremos a los abogados para que hagan lo que tengan que hacer. Al fin y al cabo ha roto el juego hablando con la prensa. Le vamos a enseñar que no soy de las personas que aceptan chantajes. – afirmé intentando que las dudas no me nublaran el juicio. El chantaje iba a ser una línea roja.

Alice llegó a mi lado de un salto, prácticamente acomodándose encima de su padre para abrazarme fuertemente.

Intenté dejar mi mente en blanco y concentrarme en la fuerza que me transmitía Alice y en el amor puro que estas personas, la única familia que conocía, sentían por mí y yo por ellas.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así, apoyándonos en silencio como tantas veces habíamos hecho durante nuestra vida. La primera vez que nos rompieron el corazón, cuando frustradas no veíamos claro nuestro futuro, cuando Alice suspendió por cuarta vez el examen de conducir… Siempre lo superamos todo apoyándonos la una a la otra.

-¿Podemos hablar en privado? – preguntó Edward acercándose a mí una vez Alice retiró su inquebrantable fortaleza a mi alrededor, había ido a ayudar a sus padres a preparar la cena.

Estábamos solos.

Escuchábamos a los Cullen trastear a lo lejos. Esme y Carlise se habían negado en rotundo a que volviera a mi casa sola después de todas las emociones que había sentido durante esta tarde, así que con su fuerza maternal me había convencido para quedarme a dormir. Edward no desaprovechó la ocasión para hacer lo mismo y Alice, a regañadientes había desistido ya que Jasper salía de viaje al día siguiente y quería estar con él esta noche.

-Claro. – contesté siguiéndolo a la biblioteca. Observaba la espalda tensa de Edward mientras caminaba detrás de él. Lo que tanto me temía al final había acabado sucediendo, la realidad nos había aplastado como una avalancha.

Edward sujetó la puerta por mí sacándome una tenue sonrisa por ese gesto tan nuestro. Me perdí en esa habitación de casa de los Cullen como siempre que entraba. Esme era una lectora empedernida, igual que Carlise. Los libros se apilaban alrededor de cualquier estancia de la casa. Había leído la mayoría, excepto los dedicados a medicina… Definitivamente no compartía la misma pasión que ellos por ese ámbito del conocimiento.

-Estás enfadada y confundida. – declaró Edward situándose a mis espaldas mientras pasaba mis manos, distraída, por las cubiertas de los libros.

Asentí mientras Edward posaba sus manos en mi cadera para darme la vuelta suavemente y así mirarnos cara a cara.

-Quiero que entiendas que nunca fue mi intención ocultarte algo tan importante. Quería ayudar a tu padre. No fue fácil para él llevar ese chantaje a tus espaldas. – me explicó serio.

-Entiendo sus motivos pero no puedo evitar los sentimientos contradictorios. Sé que a todas luces es un caradura, pero a la vez es mi hermano… ¿Y si es el resultado de lo que le ha tocado vivir? Yo tuve mucha suerte con Charlie pero quizás su vida no haya sido fácil. – intenté poner en palabras todo lo que cruzaba mi mente y mi corazón.

-Eso no es excusa para lo que hace. Si pudo encontrar a Charlie para chantajearlo también lo pudo hacer para conocerte. – gruñó Edward intentando controlar su temperamento. Comenzaba a entender el porqué de sus cambios de humor cada vez que le había hablado de mis padres biológicos.

-Sigo pensando que Charlie debió darme la opción de saber de él. Es mi hermano. – defendí determinada de mi postura. – Debió dejarme decidir a mí, al fin y al cabo, era mayor de edad cuando dio señales de vida por primera vez. – insistí.

Edward entornó sus ojos mirándome tan fijamente que podría jurar que pretendía escudriñar mi interior.

-¿Quieres conocerlo, verdad? – preguntó aunque sonaba más como una afirmación. Una vez más Edward demostraba cuanto habíamos cambiado. Hace unos meses éramos unos extraños y ahora era capaz de entenderme casi mejor que yo misma.

Era una idea que se había formado en mi mente a medida que Carlise y Edward me explicaban todo lo que sabían respecto a mi hermano y cada vez estaba más segura que era lo que debía hacer.

-Sí. - Admití finalmente esperando que Edward no me juzgara. - Sigo pensando que lo mejor es dejarlo en manos de nuestros abogados pero eso no quita que quiera conocerlo. Es mi hermano… - repetí aún incrédula por la revelación. - Necesito cerrar ese capítulo por mí misma. Ser yo quien tome esa decisión. – expliqué.

-No me gusta un pelo ese tipo. – gruñó Edward estrechando mi cuerpo contra el suyo. - Tengo miedo que te pase algo o que te haga daño justo ahora que estabas superando la pérdida de Charlie. – dijo Edward preocupado mientras acariciaba mi pelo con gesto serio.

-¿Cómo fue el día que lo viste? – pregunté nerviosa queriendo saber más.

-Estaba nervioso e inestable… No atendía a nada que no fuera saber dónde estaba tu padre – Edward me miraba con unos ojos que conocía perfectamente, estaba sopesando todas las posibles consecuencias. – Las demás veces que he hablado con él ha sido por teléfono y puede dar gracias a ello porque le habría partido la cara por lo que le estaba haciendo a Charlie. – volvió enfadarse. –

-¿Han sido muchas? – volví a preguntar intentando obtener alguna respuesta que calmara mi curiosidad. Alguna respuesta que me digiera que realmente valía la pena.

-Más de las que me hubieran gustado, te lo puedo asegurar. – gruñó separándose de mí caminando hasta la ventana.

Debía dejar de ser irracional y hacer caso a la gente que me rodeaba. Edward y Charlie eran de las personas que más me querían y ninguno de los dos confiaba en ese ser. Tenía que dejar de escuchar esa voz que me decía que fuera clemente con mi hermano pero no podía. Tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos.

Edward se giró y pude ver en su semblante puro agotamiento mezclado con el miedo en su mirada. Se apoyó en la pared sin moverse. Por primera vez lo sentí alegarse de mí, de verdad, y el miedo me inundó.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo sufrir a la persona que más quería?

-Si te pido que no te pongas en contacto con él… ¿Lo harías? – me preguntó en un susurro tan callado que si no fuera por el silencio que nos rodeaba hubiera sido imposible escucharlo.

Lo miré fijamente intentando que mi mente y mi corazón recordaran todo lo que me había costado conseguir lo que tenía con Edward…. Que mi mente irracional se sintiera cohibida por cada poro de mi piel que chillaba que no arriesgara lo que estaba construyendo con Edward por alguien a quien no conocía y que nunca había demostrado nada por mí.

-Necesito hacerlo. – respondí sintiendo como las lágrimas abandonaban mis ojos.

Edward negó silenciosamente. Estaba decepcionado y lo entendía.

-No te entiendo, Bella. – me dijo frustrado llevando sus manos a su pelo enredándolo. - Estás arriesgando tu bienestar por un imbécil. ¡Después de todo lo que te ha costado! – me chilló frustrado.

\- ¡Necesito saber! No lo entiendes porque siempre has tenido una familia que te ha querido. – le respondí molesta más conmigo que con él. -

\- ¡Y tú también! – me dijo acercándose hasta mi tomándome entre sus brazos dejándonos tan cerca que era casi imposible que alguna parte de nuestros cuerpos no se tocaran.

El silencio cargado de tensión nos envolvió. Nuestras miradas no se desconectaban intentando ganar la lucha por la compasión del otro.

La mano de Edward trazó un camino desde mi cintura a mis brazos para llegar finalmente hasta mi rostro con el que se deleitó depositando una caricia tan suave que si no fuera porque mi cuerpo reaccionaba instintivamente a su toque no hubiera sido capaz de sentir.

-No puedo soportar la idea de verte sufrir de nuevo. – confesó finalmente su miedo reposando su frente contra la mía. – No quiero volver a ser testigo de cómo pierdes tu luz… Lo hice una vez y casi me vuelvo loco. – acabó con la voz afectada.

-Solo necesito que estés a mi lado. – le pedí buscando ese lugar tan mío en su pecho. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su corazón apretando mis brazos a su alrededor en un fuerte abrazo. – Necesito que me sostengas cuando yo no pueda como aquella noche en el ascensor. –le expliqué lo que necesitaba de él.

Necesitaba que fuera mi puerto seguro.

Mi hogar.

-No me escondas nada. Por favor. – pidió rendido a mis deseos sin movernos.

Dejé un suave beso encima de su corazón como respuesta. Cuidaría de él.

Nos abrazamos en un silencio que había dejado de ser tenso hasta que unos pasos nos anunciaron que alguien se acercaba.

Con un gesto tan simple como unos suaves toques en la puerta antes de entrar deducimos que no era Alice con su impulsividad viniéndonos a buscar.

-¿Todo bien? – preguntó Carlise prudentemente una vez estuvo dentro de la sala.

Miré a Edward de lado intentando ocultar todo lo que sentía por él aunque estaba convencida que hasta un ciego nos pillaría en el intento de negarlo.

-Todo bien papá. – contestó Edward por mí con una sonrisa de medio lado divertida. ¡Me había quedado embobada!

-Vamos a llenar nuestros estómagos entonces. – anunció Carlise con la misma diversión que su hijo. Se dio la vuelta sin esperarnos. Definitivamente, nos había pillado.

-¡Es tu culpa! – amenacé a Edward intentando parecer intimidante. – Me distraes siempre. – expliqué cuando alzó sus cejas incrédulo ante mi acusación. Un gesto que se vio rápidamente substituido por orgullo cuando sintió la razón de mi atontamiento.

Sus manos volvieron a apresar mi cara suavemente mientras que con su cuerpo nos impulsaba hasta que mi espalda topó con la pared llena de libros.

-Me gusta distraerte. – Confesó con la voz tan ronca que causó efecto directo en mis instintos.-

Miré la puerta abierta intentando ser prudente pero Edward nublaba mi razón.

-Cuando te muerdes el labio no soy dueño de mí. – murmuró Edward antes acabar con el poco espacio que separaba nuestros labios para sellar nuestras ganas con un beso que me encendió como solo Edward había conseguido hacer.

Nuestras lenguas acabaron luchando una batalla por ganar el control en la que nunca habría un perdedor. Me aferré a Edward fuertemente sabiendo que mis piernas eran débiles ante su hechizo haciendo que un gemido saliera de las entrañas de mi chico. Finalmente estaba dónde quería estar. Con Edward, en un lugar en el que solo nosotros dos importábamos, donde mi mente quedaba anulada y solo existía mi corazón.

-¡Oh vamos Edward! ¡Siempre igual! – la voz indignada de Alice fue la que nos interrumpió esta vez. Nos separábamos para verla con las manos encima de sus ojos. –

-Eres muy susceptible. – Edward no desaprovechó la ocasión para burlarse de su hermana. Nunca entendería cómo era capaz de recuperarse tan rápido de verse sorprendido en una situación delicada.

Sentí la mano de Edward entrelazarse con la mía provocando que mi estómago se llenara de mariposas. Eran pequeños detalles que hacían que todo cobrara sentido.

-¡Vamos, tengo hambre! – nos incitó Alice ignorando a su hermano.

Edward no soltó mi mano hasta que cruzamos la puerta de la gran cocina de los Cullen. Le gustaba la adrenalina pero lo que más disfrutaba era llevarme la contraria. Sabía que no estaba muy feliz con mi postura de mantener para nosotros esta relación. Él sería feliz chillándolo a los cuatro vientos pero no era el momento… Mucho menos ahora con las noticias que habían a mi alrededor. No quería que todo se enturbiara.

Cenamos tranquilos entre bromas y anécdotas que nos permitieron ponernos al día de nuestras vidas. Echaba de menos tener a Jasper en la mesa, disfrutaba de su compañía y de las conversaciones silenciosas que manteníamos mientras Alice era víctima de su verborrea. Había recibido un mensaje suyo disculpándose por no poder estar esta noche con nosotros pero las horas extras y el viaje del día siguiente le habían hecho imposible acercarse hasta la casa de sus suegros.

Alice no tardó en marcharse. Edward y yo nos quedamos tomando un té con Esme y Carlise. No me pasaron desapercibidas las miradas entre padre e hijo, algo me ocultaban pero prefería no seguir indagando más por este día. Ya tenía demasiadas cosas para asimilar, les dejaría que tuvieran sus secretos.

El torbellino de emociones en el que me había visto envuelta me había dejado agotada, así que no tardé en disculparme para ir a dormir. Edward me siguió en silencio. Subíamos las escaleras de los Cullen, hasta las habitaciones que habían sido testigos de nuestra adolescencia, mientras mi mente volaba a la última vez que vivimos una situación así. La noche de la muerte de Charlie. Caí en un pozo del que no fue fácil salir. Incluso a día de hoy no era consciente de cómo había conseguido librarme de la bruma negra que tanto tiempo me acompañó. Seguramente parte del mérito era del hombre de pelo cobrizo que guardaba mis pasos y que de manera silenciosa, primero en la distancia y después más sesudamente, había ido luchando por hacerme los días más llevaderos.

Me apoyé en la puerta de la que había sido mi habitación. Edward se quedó a mi lado extrañado.

-¿No estabas tan cansada? - Preguntó al ver que no me movía intentando alcanzar el pomo de la puerta.

\- Edward… Estamos en casa de tus padres. – le recordé impidiendo que entrara a la habitación.

-¿Y? – volvió a preguntar como si no me entendiera.

-No creo que sea lo mejor que compartamos habitación. – le expliqué como si fuera un niño pequeño al que le tienes que negar un helado por temor a que su cuerpo no pueda digerir suficiente azúcar.

-¿Te distraerías? – añadió como explicación con una mueca orgullosa en su cara. –

-No me gustaría que perdieras el dominio de ti mismo. – le repliqué demostrándole que no era el único que podía usar nuestros puntos débiles como arma.

Los ojos verdes de Edward se oscurecieron por mis palabras. Sin romper nuestra mirada cerró la puerta para apresarme entre sus brazos.

-Bella… - me llamó intentando que entrara en razón acercándose a mi cuello peligrosamente.

-Edward… Quedamos en que lo mantendríamos para nosotros… y tú no lo estás poniendo fácil. – le recordé intentando poner coherencia a la situación aunque no era fácil cuando él estaba entretenido besándome en el punto más débil de mi anatomía.

-Sigo discrepando… Nunca he prometido nada sobre eso… conozco mis debilidades, y tú pequeña, eres la mayor de ellas. Nunca podría prometer mantenerme alejado de ti cuando sé que es imposible. – me dijo antes de besarme.

Me dejé llevar por el beso hasta que sentí que Edward volvía a llevar su mano al pomo de la puerta.

-Sigo pensando que no es la mejor idea. – le paré poniendo mis manos entre las suyas parando su acción. –

-¡Oh vamos Bella! – se quejó rodando sus ojos desesperado.

-Lo superarás Edward. Si hemos estado tantos años tan siquiera sin hablarnos podrás sobrevivir una noche sin mí. – le insistí algo más dulce sabiendo que para mí también sería difícil saber que estaba a unos metros de distancia y no podía dormir envuelta en sus brazos.

-Me vas a volver loco hoy. –remugó antes de besarme y aunque fue más agresivo de lo que normalmente era finalmente claudicó. Le sonreí agradeciéndole que siempre respetara mi opinión aunque no coincidiera con la suya.

-No sonrías tanto… No vas a pasar una buena noche sin mí. Te arrepentirás del exilio al que me estás sometiendo. – bromeó dramáticamente mientras se dirigía a su antigua habitación.

Estaba a punto de abrir su puerta cuando no pude frenarme.

-¡Edward! – le llamé lo más alto que pude sin chillar para no despertar a los demás habitantes de la casa antes de salir corriendo hacia él.

Edward adivinó mis intenciones y me cogió casi en el aire.

-Gracias por ser como eres. – le besé rápidamente. - Gracias tener la paciencia que tienes conmigo. – le besé nuevamente de manera fugaz haciéndolo reír. - Gracias. – le dije antes de besarlo sin prisas. Disfrutándonos. – Buenas noches mi amor. – me despedí volviendo a salir corriendo escondiéndome en mi habitación del impulso de llamarle cómo tantas ganas tenía de hacerlo.

Me duché intentando mantener la mente en blanco y eliminar el estrés que había sentido durante todo el día. Me había propuesto no volver a pensar en mi hermano. Ya le había dedicado bastante tiempo. Necesitaba que todo se enfriara en mi mente y en mi corazón antes de volver a pensar en él.

Cuando me tumbé en la cama que tantas veces había usado estaba rendida, todo mi cuerpo dolía clamando por un respiro.

En la paz de la habitación los recuerdos volvían a mí. Aquí había pasado tantas noches fantaseando con ser lo suficiente valiente como para entrar en la habitación de Edward y declararle lo que sentía. Chillarle que no era invisible, que existía y que me merecía una oportunidad.

Me reí de mi misma mientras daba otra vuelta más en la cama que se me antojaba enorme. Tan solo unos días habían bastado para hacerme adicta al cuerpo de Edward acoplado al mío.

Tantas noches deseando invadir la intimidad de Edward y ahora que lo tenía le cerraba la puerta en los morros.

¡Era idiota!

Aunque, al fin y al cabo estábamos en la última planta de la casa y sólo íbamos a dormir. ¿Qué probabilidad había de que nos pillaran juntos?

¡Era idiota! Pensé nuevamente mientras claudicaba y me levantaba dispuesta a colarme en la cama de Edward. Con suerte no lo notaría y me libraría de las bromas a costa de mi cabezonería.

Vencí la poca distancia que nos separaba abriendo con cuidado la puerta de la habitación de Edward. No quería despertarlo aunque una parte de mí deseaba no pudiera descansar si no estaba a su lado. ¡Definitivamente me estaba volviendo loca!

La tenue luz de la mesita de noche anunciaba que mi plan de acurrucarme disimuladamente no iba a ser posible.

-Vaya… mira a quien tenemos aquí. – dijo Edward con una sonrisa de lado mientras dejaba el libro de la Historia Interminable encima de la mesita de noche. No sé cuántas veces lo había visto leyendo sus páginas, estaba segura que se las sabía de memoria.

No le contesté sabiendo que tenía razón en todo lo que me dijera. Le dejaría ganar esta batalla porque no tenía caso ni comenzar a defenderme. Me entretuve mirando la habitación. Era la primera vez que entraba. Las paredes estaban pintadas de azul oscuro y aun colgaban de ellas las medallas que Edward había ganado a lo largo de sus años de instituto. Me llamó la atención un corcho atestado de papeles y cosas que supongo algún día tuvieron un valor sentimental para él. Me acerqué hasta allí intentado dar un vistazo al pasado de Edward y acabé, una vez más, sorprendida.

Entre tanto papel se escondía uno arrugado. Los años habían hecho que perdiera color pero las letras se podían seguir leyendo. Era un recorte del diario que me había publicado mi historia cuando tenía dieciséis años. Ese verano que todo se fue a pique. Esa pelea en la playa de La Push que había roto mi corazón por primera vez en mil pedazos.

-Así que sí lo leíste… - le dije girándome hacia él. Edward me miraba atenta y cómodamente desde su cama.

-Siempre pensé que Brian era un gilipollas por no ser capaz de ver todo lo que Ashley escondía. –contestó mientras alargaba una brazo para que lo tomara y fuera hasta él.

Caminé unos pasos hasta que pude tomar la mano de ese hombre que había conseguido darle la vuelta a mi mundo.

Edward tiró suavemente de mí hasta que estuve encima de él en su cama.

-Buenas noches. – susurré quedadamente mientras dejaba un ligero beso. – Sabía que no estarías pasando una buena noche y he pensado que no me costaba nada venir a hacerte un poco de compañía. – bromeé con él haciéndolo reír.

Inconscientemente llevé mis manos a su boca intentando que no hiciera tanto ruido. Sus carcajadas eran tan discreta como una alarma de incendios en el silencio de la noche.

-Shhhhh. Vas a despertar a tus padres. – le recordé mientras volvía a rodar los ojos.

-Me da igual. – dijo justo antes de cogerme con fuerza para lanzarme sobre la cama para situarse encima de mí. – Pero en algo tienes razón, mis noches son menos noches sin ti a mi lado. – declaró pasando sus dedos por los tirantes de mi camiseta de dormir.

-No sabes la de veces que he soñado con colarme aquí y acabar justo de esta manera. – confesé haciendo que Edward se riera de esa manera tan suya. Divertido a la vez que orgulloso de él mismo.

-Vaya… vaya… ¿Fantaseabas conmigo pequeña? - preguntó sugerentemente mientras sus manos encontraban el inicio de mi camiseta y tiraba de ella para dejar mis pechos al descubierto.

-Continuamente. – continué confesando para deleite de Edward que intensificaba sus atenciones cada vez que revelaba alguno de mis secretos de adolescente.

Gemí cuando sus labios se entretuvieron con mis pechos que estaban más sensibles de lo habitual debido a las caricias que Edward me estaba regalando.

-Bella, cariño, si sigues así serás tú la que despiertes a tus suegros. – me retó Edward tirando de uno de mis pechos obteniendo otra audible respuesta por mi parte.

-Juegas sucio. – me quejé casi sin fuerzas mientras intentaba llevar mis manos a su cintura pero Edward no me dejó. Esta noche él tenía el control. Supongo que era lo justo.

-Quizás. – se defendió mientras dejaba un camino de besos por mi pecho bajando tortuosamente lento hasta mi cintura dónde encontró la barrera de mis pantalones. – Recuérdame que queme todos tus pijamas. Solo molestan. – se quejó deshaciéndose de la prenda sin desaprovechar la ocasión para dejar otra de sus tentadoras caricias por toda la piel que encontraba a su alcance.

Volvió a dejar un reguero de besos por mis piernas. No podía contenerme ante su toque mucho menos en silencio.

-Edward…- le supliqué intentando que se apiadara de mí y me dejara, al menos, tocarlo.

-Shhh pequeña… es mi momento de hacerte sufrir un poco. – murmuró antes de morder ligeramente mi musculo para dejar un beso inmediatamente después.

No tardé en sentir sus labios en la parte más intima de mi anatomía. ¡Oh Dios! Edward podía hacerme sufrir siempre que quisiera de esta manera. Mis manos se arremolinaron entre las sabanas intentando controlar lo que estaba sintiendo pero era imposible, sentía mi orgasmo formarse dentro de mí. Mi respiración entrecortada, mis gemidos y mi cuerpo tenso daban buena muestra de ello. Edward no paró hasta que toda mi tensión se liberó como una ola un día de tempestad.

Sentí a Edward separarse de mí para reptar nuevamente por mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos con dificultad cuando sentí su aliento sobre mi cara.

-Estás preciosa. – Me alabó antes de besarme.

Estaba en el cielo pero sabía que tenía que volver a la tierra.

-Dime que tienes condones que no están caducados en esa mesita. – le pedí casi en una súplica. Hoy más que nunca necesitaba sentirnos juntos. Sabía que había llevado a Edward al límite en varias ocasiones y necesitaba volver a saber que todo estaba bien. Sin palabras que pudieran maquillar la situación. Solo nosotros de la manera más íntima y sincera que teníamos de conectar.

-¿Te proteges? – me preguntó esperanzado. –

-Sí… - contesté. Incluso para mí que nunca había tenido mucha relación con él era sabido que Edward era un obseso del control parental y nunca, jamás, tenía una relación sin protección.

-Quiero sentirte. Si para ti está bien. – me pidió con tanta intensidad que en ese momento le hubiera dado la luna. – Estoy limpio… Y espero no tengas dudas a estas altura que solo estás tú en mi vida. – bromeó.

-Idiota. – le dije acomodándome. – Yo también quiero sentirnos. – le dije buscando nuestra unión.

No tardamos en bailar el más viejo baile de la humanidad.

Siempre conectados. Sin apartar nuestra mirada. Todas las veces que habíamos hecho el amor había sido muy intenso pero definitivamente hoy era completamente diferente. La electricidad era casi peligrosa. Todo chillaba a gritos que esto era diferente. Esto ya no eran dos personas conociéndose, éramos dos personas sabiendo que estábamos destinados. Dos personas que finalmente se habían encontrado después de vagar errantes durante mucho tiempo.

**.**

**[**]**

**.**

**NA:**

¿Qué os ha parecido? Al parecer la vuelta a Seattle no se lo está poniendo fácil y no paran de salir obstáculos.

En el capítulo anterior muchas estabais a favor de Edward otras defendíais a Bella… Personalmente creo que ambos tienen razón en su perspectiva. Edward sabe la parte más oscura de este nuevo personaje y Bella tiene esperanzas en la parte más humana de él. ¿Qué me decís está pecando Bella de buena persona? ¿Qué os parece este camino que ha tomado nuestra testaruda protagonista? ¿Cómo creéis que le habrá sentado a Edward la negativa de Bella a hacerle caso?

**OS PROMETO QUE EL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO LO INTENTARÉ SUBIR EN CUANTO LO TENGA. **

Como siempre muchas gracias por todo,

Un abrazo muy fuerte y... ¡Nos leemos en el próximo!


	26. Cada confesión

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y A LA SAGA CREPÚSCULO.**

**.**

**¡Hooola de nuevo!**

**Quiero daros las gracias por vuestra paciencia y por vuestros comentarios siempre tan bonitos y tan motivadores. Sé que últimamente estoy actualizando muy lentamente pero 2020 ha comenzado peleón y no quiere darme tregua. Lo repito, no dejaré la historia por mucho que vaya muy lenta actualizando. Os agradezco que continuéis aquí a pesar de todo. **

**Son unos días muy raros e inciertos los que estamos viviendo. Espero que todas estéis bien y que no hayáis tenido que sufrir la peor cara de esta pandemia. Son días duros para todos, al menos en mi país estamos confinados desde hace semanas, así que espero que este capítulo os sirva para entreteneros un poco. **

**Os dejo unas cositas en NA.**

**.**

**CADA CONFESIÓN**

**BPOV**

**. **

Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo varias veces intentando relajarme.

La semana había pasado más rápido de lo que esperaba. Aunque no era algo extraño teniendo en cuenta todos los acontecimientos que teníamos encima. Desde que mi hermano biológico había dado señales de vida el mundo había decidido volverse loco.

Lo primero que hice fue ponerme en contacto con nuestros abogados para que tomaran las medidas legales necesarias para protegernos de su chantaje. Por mucha curiosidad y esperanza que tuviera en él, no tenía ningún interés en que jugara conmigo. Edward no confiaba en él y eso era algo a tener en cuenta. Además, mi cuerpo seguía temblando cada vez que miraba su foto publicada en los diarios, se parecía demasiado al degenerado que me engendró.

Todo eso se mezcló con los preparativos de la fiesta de Swan's Networks, que se celebraría finalmente esta noche. Tenía muchas ganas de darle el reconocimiento que Carl y Ernest merecían pero, por otra parte, ser el centro de atención hacía temblar mis piernas más que cualquier problema familiar.

Respiré profundamente de nuevo.

Cuando abrí los ojos volví a ver la columna del diario en el que hablaban de mi proceso de adopción y mi respiración se aceleró a pesar de mis esfuerzos previos por controlarla. Lo que siempre había temido se estaba haciendo realidad. La prensa revoloteando a mí alrededor intentando hacer negocio con mis desgracias, justo esta semana que no podía evitarlas porque también nos interesaba salir en sus páginas para dar voz a nuestra empresa y sus nuevas estrategias.

Necesitaba relajarme o la tensión acabaría conmigo. Mi cuerpo estaba rígido y el dolor de cabeza no me abandonaba desde que saltó la noticia.

Volví a respirar hondo, centrándome únicamente en mi respiración olvidando la realidad en la que estaba sumida. Iba por mi quinta inhalación cuando sentí el toque en mis hombros de esas manos que había aprendido a conocer y a amar. Sentí que mis nervios se esfumaban por el simple hecho de tener a Edward a mi lado, ayudándome a soportar mejor estos días, y especialmente horas caóticas.

Edward masajeó mis hombros en silencio acompañando mi ritmo respiratorio.

-No sé cómo te voy a dar las gracias. – confesé apoyando mi cara en su mano.

-Dejando de torturarte leyendo esta mierda. – susurró girando mi silla para poder ver su tenso rostro.

Edward no lo estaba pasando demasiado bien estos días. Le costaba delegar en mí toda la gestión legal del chantaje de mi hermano. Aunque no lo decía, tenía la sospecha que no confiaba en que fuera a ser todo lo dura que él le gustaría. Por mucho que intentara mantenerse neutral y apoyar mis decisiones, cuando lo observaba, sin que él lo supiera, podía ver su frente arrugada por la preocupación y su pelo desordenado por ese gesto nervioso que lo acompañaba desde pequeño.

-Esta noche tenemos la cena y quería estar preparada para las preguntas que pudieran hacerme. – le expliqué intentando ser comprensiva con él y no enfadarme por su reclamo.

-No te haces ningún bien. Además no tenemos planeado hacer ninguna declaración, ya lo habíamos hablado. Unas fotos y poco más. – me recordó Edward con el rostro serio.

-Hemos invitado a la prensa, no nos van a preguntar solo por lo que nosotros queremos. - rebatí. - Omitiendo todo lo que dicen me hago más débil si me sorprenden con sus preguntas. –

Edward y yo habíamos tenido varias discusiones respecto a cómo manejar a la prensa. Ninguna había llegado a mayores pero, sin duda, estaba comenzando a crear un clima complicado cada vez que salía a relucir el tema en questión.

-Dejémoslo. – se rindió después de un silencio. - ¿Cómo nos organizamos esta noche? – preguntó intentando cambiar de tema.

Edward seguía encabezonado en que deberíamos ir juntos. Argumentaba que, incluso, aunque no fuéramos pareja, si queríamos proyectar la imagen de una directiva firme debíamos dejarnos ver compenetrados en todo, nuestra llegada también. Una noche se dedicó a pasarme decenas de fotos de altos cargos de varias empresas importantes llegando juntos a sus fiestas para demostrar su punto. Mi teléfono echaba humo entre fotos y quejas por no estar conmigo. Desde que la prensa comenzó a seguirme por el escándalo lo había obligado a volver a su casa, cosa que tampoco estaba asimilando demasiado bien. ¡Cómo si a mí no me costara estar separada de él!

-Nos encontraremos allí. –reafirmé sonriendo por su insistencia. Estaba segura que hasta el último minuto intentaría salirse con la suya.

-Eres demasiado cabezota. – se quejó con un puchero demasiado similar al de Alice.

-Tendremos toda la noche para estar juntos. – le animé a lo que me contestó alzando una ceja incrédulo.

-Prométemelo y reservaré una habitación en el hotel ahora mismo. Te advierto que no aguanto una noche más durmiendo separado de ti. –dijo sacándome una sonrisa. – No te rías. Eres cruel Isabella Swan… realmente cruel. – añadió mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta mí para acorralarme con sus brazos y besarme.

¡Cuánto lo necesitaba!

-Te lo prometo. – le dije seriamente cuando se separó.

-Igualmente buscaré la forma de vengarme por todo lo que me estás haciendo pasar. –contestó divertido mientras lo veía buscar en su teléfono. Eché un vistazo para comprobar que, efectivamente, estaba haciendo la reserva de la habitación.

-Edward no me hagas hablar….- le repliqué recordando la mañana en que despertamos juntos en casa de sus padres. Esme, al parecer, no me había encontrado en mi habitación cuando fue a buscarme para bajar a desayunar. Según Edward, él nos cubrió y disimuló muy bien cuando su madre le preguntó. La cara de los Cullen no dejaba lugar a dudas, no se creían ni una palabra de su hijo.

-Algún día se iban a enterar y te recuerdo que fuiste tú quién se coló en mi habitación. – me recordó una vez acabó con su trámite. Volvía a recuperar su humor.

-¿Has reservado una habitación? – pregunté entre incrédula y divertida.

-Claro. Lo has prometido. – sentenció como si se tratara de la primera ley de la constitución antes de acercarse para darme un rápido beso y marcharse a trabajar a su despacho.

El gran inconveniente de ser la jefa de una gran corporación era que no disponías de muchos momentos de calma durante la jornada laboral pero hoy lo agradecía, al menos me impedía pensar en la gala de esta noche y así mantenía mis nervios a raya.

Tenía la costumbre de trabajar con la puerta abierta, me permitía ser consciente del paso del tiempo. Había aprendido a aislar el ruido de toda la gente trabajando y los teléfonos sonando mientras me dedicaba a solucionar todo lo que tenía pendiente por eso me sorprendió el estrepito de la puerta cerrarse de golpe.

Levanté mi cabeza para encontrar a Rose mirándome con cara seria. Algo había pasado y apostaba que tenía nombre y apellido de mujer.

Jessica había sido un auténtico dolor de muelas desde la vuelta de vacaciones. Rose la tenía acorralada, no se fiaba de ella y había ido restringiendo su trabajo. No habíamos vuelto a notar movimientos extraños pero los que accesos a los servidores desde casa de sus padres eran más que suficientes para que Rose no quisiera correr ningún riego. La apoyaba completamente.

-Me ha amenazado. – declaró indignada y enfada antes de sentarse en el sofá de siempre, era nuestro rincón particular de reuniones.

-¿Cómo dices? – pregunté yendo hasta su lado.

-Jessica me ha dicho en un tono que rozaba la amenaza que o le volvía a dar las responsabilidades que tenía o nos denunciará. – me explicó Rose.

-Ella no es quién decide en esta empresa qué puesto ocupa cada persona. – comenté cada vez más desbordada por su actitud.

Desde nuestra vuelta de Nueva York, y su consiguiente ruptura definitiva con Edward, había optado por una postura pasivo agresiva en contra de Rose y de mí que estaban colmando mi paciencia. Sabía por compañeros que se dedicaba a criticarnos a nuestras espaldas y a poner en entre dicho nuestras decisiones. Había decidido jugar sucio con la máquina de rumores. Rose y yo habíamos optado por hacer un frente unido limitando sus responsabilidades y derivándolas a personal de confianza, a la vez, que hacíamos oídos sordos a los rumores que inventaba.

-Lo sé. Eso le he dicho pero dice que la ley está de su parte y no sé que más cosas porque he dejado de escucharla para no provocarme jaqueca. – añadió Rose con cara de hastío. –

Jessica era un problema añadido a todo el coctel de estrés que gestionaba estos días. El mantener este asunto al margen de conocimiento de Edward lo complicaba más si cabe. Comenzaba a temer que llegara el momento en el que no pudiera llevar con falsa calma estos dolores de cabeza y acabara explotando.

-Tengo otra mala noticia… - la voz de Rose cortó la deriva de mis pensamientos. Le hice un gesto para que continuara preparándome para añadir otro punto a mi interminable lista de problemas. – Jessica se ha enterado de lo tuyo con Edward o tiene una sospecha realmente firme. Lo da por hecho, el otro día la escuché hablando con alguien por teléfono al salir. – me explicó.

Siempre había temido este momento. Ahora solo quedaba esperar para descubrir cómo se lo tomaba, aunque mi instinto me decía que no iba a ser precisamente bueno.

-Maravilloso. ¿Hay alguna cosa más que pueda pasar esta semana? – pregunté irónicamente. –

-No pienses en ella ni dejes que te afecte. – me aconsejó Rose quien se había convertido en mi mejor y única consejera sobre este problema. No quería involucrar a Edward. Su relación amorosa con Jessica ponía a la empresa en problemas si quería jugar sucio. A saber qué clase de falsos reclamos sería capaz de inventarse.

-Esperemos que se quede en nada pero algo me dice que no tendremos tanta suerte. - confesé.

-Pienso igual que tú – dijo seria. - Quizás deberías poner a Edward en sobre aviso…. Algo me dice que va a acabar siendo un problema para la empresa. – me advirtió Rose poniendo en palabras lo que mi mente me chillaba a gritos.

El problema era precisamente ese, no quería que Edward dentro de este asunto bajo ningún concepto. Mis inseguridades no lo querían en nada que tuviera que ver con Jessica. Aun cuando los veía cruzarse en la empresa o comentar algo en las reuniones mi mente volvía a las horas que estuvo ilocalizable cuando lo de mi hermano explotó ayudándola a hacer una mudanza.

-No quiero meterle en esto hasta que no haya más remedio. – declaré. Por su gesto supe que no estaba de acuerdo conmigo pero no dijo nada.

-Seguiré vigilándola. –contestó determinada. –¿Ya lo tienes todo preparado para esta noche? – preguntó más animada.

-Alice lo ha hecho por mí. – contesté sabiendo la suerte que tenía que mi mejor amiga fuera tan buena diseñadora, me evitaba tener que preocuparme aún más cosas. – Me ha dicho cierta persona que se ha cambiado la guardia para venir a la fiesta… Corre el rumor que hasta ha estado practicando los pasos de baile. – Rose no pudo aguantar más tiempo la compostura y acabó soltando una audible carcajada.

-¿El rumor? ¿Qué ha hecho? – preguntó divertida.

-Ha encontrado un tutorial por internet y lo hemos estado practicando en casa hasta que se ha aprendido todos los pasos. Me debes una sesión con el fisioterapeuta, amiga. – bromeé con ella.

\- Prometo que bailaré con él. – contestó sin poder ocultar el placer que sentía por los actos de Emmet.

-Mis pies y yo te lo agradecemos. Ha mejorado mucho. – abogué a favor de mi amigo.

Rose no tardó en marcharse, era un día con mucho trabajo y habíamos decidido cerrar un poco antes para tener tiempo para prepararnos para la fiesta de la empresa.

Las horas de gestiones se mezclaban con las preocupaciones. Normalmente mi única inquietud sería la prensa y el intentar no caerme mientras me escondía de la multitud para que nadie se atreviera a ponerme en el mimbrete de sacarme a bailar, pero hoy no tendría tanta suerte en ese aspecto. Aunque todo empalidecía cuando pensaba Jessica y mi hermano. Esos dos estaban, sin duda, en el pódium de honor de mis pensamientos negativos.

Escuché unos toques en la puerta.

-¿Te llevo a casa? – me preguntó Edward con la voz dulce asomando su cabeza por la puerta de mi despacho.

Sonreí por su inquebrantable insistencia. Ojalá nunca se rindiera conmigo a pesar de lo irracional que era con él.

-He traído mi coche… - le recordé apagando el ordenador. – Además, tu hermana me espera en su casa para arreglarme y no creo que le guste verte por ahí… sabes que anda un poco celosa. – bromeé haciéndolo rodar los ojos. Los hermanos Cullen y sus peleas estaban convirtiéndose en mi mayor entretenimiento.

-Alice debería entender que te ha monopolizado durante años es su hora de compartirte. – se defendió infantilmente mientras me acercaba a él. Sentí sus brazos a mí alrededor aplastándome contra la pared del pasillo. – Te echo de menos. – me dijo antes de besarme sin darme opción a oponerme.

Tampoco encontré fuerzas para hacerlo una vez sus labios tocaron lo míos encendiéndome de pies a cabeza. Me aferré a su espalda dejando que fuera mi ancla a todo en esta vida mientras me dejaba llevar por el bienestar que me provocaba.

Nos separamos lentamente. El pulgar de Edward trazaba caricias en mi piel mientras nuestras frentes continuaban unidas como si no quisiera separarse de mí. Se había vuelto una costumbre los últimos días.

-Nos veremos en unas horas y no me separaré de tu lado. – dijo hipnotizándome con la intensidad de sus ojos verdes que ahora más que nunca eran mi criptonita. –

Sonreí como una idiota incapaz de decir nada. Edward me robaba la voluntad y la inteligencia.

-Así me gusta que lo pongas fácil. – añadió con su gesto de medio lado que acabó de desintegrar mi voluntad. – Tenemos una cita, pequeña. –sentenció dejando un beso en mi frente antes de recorrer mi brazo con su mano hasta que nuestros dedos quedaron entrelazados. Tiró de mí camino a la salida.

No quedaba nadie en la oficina así que mis nervios se relajaron y me permití el lujo de apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Edward mientas esperábamos el ascensor en un silencio reconfortante. En el fondo lo que necesitaba era esto. A Edward a mi lado para que mis preocupaciones y mis pensamientos catastrofistas se esfumaran. Continuamos todo el trayecto en silencio, era como si Edward supiera que esta quietud era más efectivas para mi alma y mi seguridad que cientos de palabras.

Me acompañó hasta mi coche pero antes de que pudiera ni sacar las llaves para abrirlo me paró.

-A las ocho en la puerta del hotel. No te retrases ni un minuto porque no pienso ceder ni un segundo de esta noche. - Edward sonaba seguro y decidido. Parecía haber tomado una decisión sobre algo de la que aún no había sido informada. Quizás esta noche lo descubriría.

-Allí estaré. Lo prometo. – le aseguré poniéndome de puntillas para poder alcanzar sus tentadores labios y besarlo como merecía.

Conduje hasta casa de Alice dejándome inundar por la paz que me habían regalado esos minutos con Edward.

Jasper me esperaba con una taza de té en la mano al abrirme la puerta. Su cara, siempre serena, dejaba entrever un ligero tic en la ceja, cosa que solo quería decir que Alice estaba más nerviosa de lo habitual. Tanto que incluso su relajado talante no lo podía compensar.

-No digas nada… solo tomate el té y déjala que haga a su voluntad. Solo así saldremos con vida de ésta. – me advirtió mientras me acompañaba hasta su habitación dónde Alice me esperaba entre un mar de ropa. Si no fuera porque la conocía hubiera salido huyendo.

Así pasamos las pocas horas que teníamos hasta la cena de gala, probándonos vestidos y maquillándonos como si fuéramos dos adolescentes que iban a su primer baile de instituto.

-Estás perfecta. – me admiró Alice al acabar situándome delante del espejo en el que me había prohibido mirarme durante lo que ella había llamado _"instante creación"_. Lo de instante era el mayor eufemismo que había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Alice había cedido y a petición mía escogió un vestido de un color discreto, ya sería el centro de atención por mi cargo, no necesitaba más. Finalmente habíamos elegido un color verde oscuro con el escote en forma de corazón y una gran lazada sobre el hombro derecho que le daba un toque de distinción que me había robado el corazón. Y, aunque no lo dije en voz alta, lo que más me gustó fue la elección del color que resaltaba sobre mi blanca piel… era como llevar a Edward conmigo. Decidimos hacer un moño trenzado y algo despeinado acompañado de un maquillaje sutil que solo resaltaba un ahumado en mis ojos. Era diferente a lo que acostumbraba a llevar, incluso cuando me arreglaba, pero me gustaba el cambio. Era una versión elegante y sofisticada de Isabella Swan, digna de la representación de Swan's Networks.

Alice iba maravillosa sin perder su toque identitario. Había elegido un vestido corto de color amarillo oscuro incapaz de decir adiós a un verano que estaba a punto de extinguirse. Jasper iba elegantísimo con su traje oscuro y lo envidié un poco, para un hombre siempre era más sencillo y cómodo vestirse para ocasiones como ésta.

Un elegante choffer nos llevó hasta el hotel Hilton que acogería la fiesta. Jasper y yo disimuladamente le dimos doble de propina a ese bendito hombre por entretener a Alice con sus preguntas sobre la velada de esta noche. Nos permitió descansar después de horas intentando contener infructuosamente la emoción de mi amiga.

No sentí el coche pararse, mi atención estaba centrada en la cantidad alarmante de periodistas que se agolpaban en la puerta con sus cámaras y micrófonos. Obviamente, Swan's Networks tenía poder de convocatoria, no por nada era una de las principales empresas del país, pero nunca había congregado a tanta gente. Obviamente estaba delante de las consecuencias de las recientes noticias sobre mi vida privada. Cogí aire sabiendo que era el momento de ser valiente e inteligente y darle la vuelta a la situación. Podíamos sacar ventaja.

Miré a mi teléfono que marcaba las ocho en punto y al levantar la vista hacía la entrada todos esos periodistas se esfumaron, solo veía a Edward esperándome elegantemente en la entrada.

Estaba espectacularmente atractivo y elegante. Llevaba un traje negro de corte clásico que le quedaba perfectamente. Miraba nervioso su reloj. Era el momento de salir y cumplir mi promesa con la única persona con la que quería estar en este momento.

Cogí aire antes de abrir la puerta y dirigirme hasta Edward Cullen. El mejor vicepresidente que jamás me pudo regalar papá y sin duda el hombre más paciente que pude elegir para compartir mis días.

La mirada de Edward se fijó en la mía iluminándose y supe en ese instante que estaba enamorada de él. Siempre lo había estado pero estaba vez era tan profundo que me sentía como si una ola enorme me hubiera engullido dejándome sin capacidad para negar o para luchar contra ello. La Bella que siempre había luchado contracorriente contra lo que le provocaba Edward Cullen ya no existía. No podía luchar contra algo tan fuerte y puro porque sería negarme la felicidad.

Mientras acortaba, paso a paso, la distancia que me separaba de Edward me daba cuenta de lo tonta que había sido negándole a Edward la oportunidad de chillar a los siete vientos nuestro amor. Si algo tendría que haber aprendido de la muerte de papá es a vivir sin desperdiciar el tiempo y eso era lo que estaba encabezonandome en hacer sin darme cuenta.

-Estás deslumbrante. – me aduló nada más llegar a su lado. Con un gesto tan natural en una pareja pasó su mano por mi cintura hasta acercarme a su costado. Lo miré sorprendida y por su semblante estaba tan sorprendido como yo por su acto. Me limité a sonreír e intentar no mirarlo embobada como siempre que estaba tan cerca de él.

-Vamos a conjunto. – comenté secretamente en referencia al color de sus ojos. Edward captó la referencia sonriendo de lado mientras centraba su mirada en los periodistas que estaban delante de nosotros.

Contestamos algunas preguntas de rigor mientras esperábamos que Carl y Ernest llegaran e ignoramos la mayoría que preguntaban sobre mi hermano. Notaba los dedos de Edward trazando círculos en mi espalda relajándome cada vez hacían referencia a mi antigua vida. Ambos ignoramos magistralmente todo ese veneno.

Fueron unos minutos que se hicieron eternos pero finalmente nuestros flamantes trabajadores llegaron. Sonreí al verlos llegar con extravagantes pajaritas tal y como prometieron el día que nos despedimos en Nueva York.

-No os puedo decir lo atractivos que estáis juntos porque las palabras se quedan cortas. – me dijo al oído Ernest cuando me abrazó a modo de saludo.

-Aunque no tan elegantes como vosotros y vuestras pajaritas. – bromeé. – Vamos a que nos hagan una foto para la eternidad. – le empuje para que se colocaran entre Edward y yo.

Estaba realmente orgullosa que Ernest y Carl hubieran decidido compartir con nosotros su trabajo. Ellos eran mi primera apuesta en Swan's Network. Con ellos algo cambió, comencé a notar esta empresa como mía. Si por algo deseaba que todo fuera perfecto esta noche era por estos dos genios que habían decidido quedarse con nosotros cuando tenían a todo el mercado detrás de su producto. Se lo merecían, mucho más después del intento de demanda de plagio, era mi agradecimiento. Ellos eran los verdaderos protagonistas.

En el interior nos esperaban un grupo de periodistas de prensa especializada con los que compartimos una breve charla sobre nuestra interfaz de comunicaciones. Los detalles técnicos los habíamos expuesto en un documento que habíamos enviado previamente a todos los interesados pero era interesante poder contestar de primera mano las dudas.

-Veo que tú y Edward finalmente estáis juntos… Enhorabuena. – me dijo Carl mientras dejábamos que nuestros compañeros acabaran de responder a las últimas preguntas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunté sorprendida por su segura declaración.

-En Nueva York se lo dije a Ernest pero no estaba seguro, tenía la sensación que aún no os habíais atrevido a dar el paso pero ahora es un secreto a voces. Solo un ciego no se daría cuenta de cómo te mira ese hombre. – me explicó subrayando, una vez más, que tenía que parar el sinsentido de negar nuestra relación lo antes posible.

-Supongo que no tiene caso decirte lo contrario. Aún estamos en pañales, pero sí, estamos juntos. – confesé sintiendo como el aire llenaba mis pulmones de paz.

-Me alegro por vosotros, solo un consejo no se lo digáis a Ernest o acabara enterándose toda la ciudad en menos de una hora. – me dijo secretamente mientras veíamos como los protagonistas de nuestros cuchicheos se acercaban a nosotros.

-¿Todo bien? – preguntó Edward cuando llegó a mi lado.

-Mejor que nunca. – le aseguré sonriendo tranquila. Su rostro se relajó al instante y sus ojos verdes brillaron más oscuros de lo habitual.

-Más tarde me explicarás todo, pequeña. – dijo curioso mientras acariciaba mi mano levemente.

Le guiñé un ojo como respuesta mientras indicaba a mis tres acompañantes que me siguieran hasta la gran sala en la que se celebraría la fiesta.

Cuando cruzamos el umbral todo estaba más que perfecto. Sin lugar a dudas, todo el mundo había hecho un gran trabajo durante estas semanas. Las mesas estaban situadas alrededor de la sala dejando una zona libre en medio en la que ahora mismo los invitados que iban llegando se agolpaban en pequeños grupos.

Pude vislumbrar a Rose haciéndose cargo junto con los organizadores de algunos detalles a un lado. Iba con un traje chaqueta rosa y con una camisa blanca que le sentaba maravillosamente. Su melena rubia al aire sería la envidia de la mayoría de presentes toda la noche.

A otro lado estaban los Cullen hablando con Christofer Rowling, el notario de papá. Él había sido el encargado de descubrirnos que Edward y yo estábamos obligados a entendernos. Miré a Edward señalándole hacía dónde estaban sus padres y sonrió de la misma manera que lo había hecho yo. Quién nos iba a decir que acabaríamos así.

-Esas semanas fueron una pesadilla y cuando te dio por volver casi me fulminas con la mirada... – recordó Edward ahora mucho más divertido que entonces.

-Tampoco tú fuiste el mejor comité de bienvenida. – me defendí inocentemente.

Edward rodó los ojos ante mi comentario pero no dijo nada, nos fuimos acercando junto con Carl y Ernest a saludar a nuestros invitados y trabajadores.

Me descubría buscando a Jessica entre el gentío. Después de la conversación con Rose estaba mucho más alerta de lo habitual. Además mis inseguridades renacían con más fuerza en estas situaciones en las que yo era tan poco hábil y ella se sentía en su habitad natural.

No sé si Edward notó mis miedos pero volvió a dejar una caricia furtiva en mi espalda acompañada de una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Se la devolví.

Sin más todo pasó en un borrón.

No habíamos parado ni un momento, incluso cuando estábamos cenando seguíamos haciendo negocios. Ya fuera consolidando ante nuestros principales inversores la imagen de una dirección fuerte y unida como ante nuestros clientes vendiendo nuestro prototipo. Era como si lleváramos en una reunión durante horas pero vestidos elegantemente. Por suerte, habíamos incorporado a nuestro equipo a Rose que enérgicamente apoyaba todo el trabajo que hacíamos tanto Edward como yo.

Salía del baño pensando en lo mucho que iba a disfrutar de un baño caliente cuando toda esta velada acabara cuando me topé con Jessica esperándome en el pasillo. Iba vestida con un elegante y bastante discreto vestido negro de tirantes. La había visto durante toda la noche vigilándonos disimuladamente mientras hacía que se entretenía con sus compañeros de trabajo. El ajetreo me había permitido no hacerle mucho caso pero sin lugar a dudas ya no podría ignorarla más. Estaba más que dispuesta a decirme algo, lo más seguro a escupirme su veneno.

Me paré dispuesta a no dejarme acobardar.

-Enhorabuena por la fiesta, está siendo un éxito. – me dijo Jessica después de observarme detenidamente, como si no lo hubiera hecho lo suficiente durante toda la noche. Estaba en la mesa con James Witherdale cosa que me hacía temblar. Lo último que necesitaba era un tándem maléfico en mi contra. Por suerte no quedaban en mi línea de visión lo que me permitió ignorarlos eficientemente.

-Gracias. – contesté intentando controlar mi temperamento. – Espero que la estés disfrutando. – añadí cortésmente intentando librarme de ella.

-Nunca has sabido disimular. – me limité a guardar silencio. No pensaba rebajarme al nivel que estaba buscando. La dejaría hablar hasta que se cansara. – Al final tienes a Edward para ti, como siempre has deseado. – Cogí aire preparándome para lo que tanto tiempo llevaba esperando. Su venganza. -

Al fin y al cabo si algo había tenido claro era que Jessica nunca dejaría ir a Edward sin luchar, al parecer había decidido morir atacando.

-Nunca he compartido mi vida contigo, tampoco lo haré ahora. – respondí lo más calmada que pude. No era ni el momento ni el lugar para decirle lo que realmente deseaba. Tampoco pensaba confirmarle mi relación. Si con simples conjeturas era capaz de soltar tanto veneno no quería ni pensar qué haría si supiera la verdad.

-A Edward nunca le han gustado los escándalos… No creo que esté dispuesto a aguantar mucho más el circo que tienes a tu alrededor… Quizás ahora aun tiene ciertos beneficios, por eso de la novedad… pero acabará en cuanto se canse de tus constantes problemas. – atacó tan ruinmente que ni siquiera yo había aventurado tal osadía.

-Te lo dije una vez, te lo repito ahora. No me preocupa tu opinión. – le respondí intentando pasar por su lado pero me cortó el paso.

-¿Cómo de segura estás de su amor por ti? – me increpó en un tono que me congeló las entrañas. – ¿De verdad crees que de ignorarte toda la vida ahora de repente está loco por ti…? – preguntó mordazmente. Aguanté estoicamente a que acabara intentando no chillarle lo ridícula que me parecía. –

-No te voy a dar ninguna explicación, grábatelo en la mente. – me defendí.

-Supongo que si tan fuerte es vuestra relación te habrá explicado lo qué pasó el otro día. – dijo haciéndose la desentendida aun sabiendo muy bien lo que hacía.

-No te voy a dar ninguna explicación. Malgastas tu tiempo. – contesté esta vez más enfadada. No quería que sus palabras, seguramente mentiras todo, enturbiaran mi mente y mucho menos mi relación con Edward.

Esta vez no le di la oportunidad de continuar con su discurso, la aparté a un lado y seguí mi camino.

Estaba alterada. Por mucho que intentara mantener la calma, por dentro era un volcán a punto de explotar. Caminaba con el paso fuerte, la mandíbula tensa y mis pensamientos en una falsa calma. Sabía que todo lo que había dicho Jessica era mentira, sólo quería que desconfiara de Edward. Seguramente estuvo molestándolo a propósito para después aprovecharlo como arma. No iba a dejar que una persona vengativa hiciera añicos la confianza que tenía en Edward.

Entré en el gran salón. Edward estaba rodeado de varios empresarios de la ciudad. Debería ir hasta allí y hacerme valer como presidenta de Swan pero en este momento estaba fundida anímicamente. Necesitaba unos minutos para recuperar las fuerzas que Jessica me había robado. Una copa de champan bien frío me ayudaría.

Edward me guiñó un ojo, en cuanto me vío, aprovechando la ventaja que le daba su altura adivinando mi indecisión. Le señalé la mesa en la que estaban sirviendo bebidas y con una sonrisa discreta asintió dándome las fuerzas que necesitaba para no ir con él y tomarme un tiempo libre.

Pedí una copa disfrutando de la lentitud del camarero al servirla. Cada segundo era un regalo para mi paz interior.

-Hola preciosa – escuché la voz de Emmet detrás de mí e instintivamente sonreí.

-Hola de nuevo, galán. – respondí haciendo alusión a todas las miradas sedientas que había despertado a su paso durante toda la noche. Rose estuvo a punto de aniquilar a más de una pero eso no había detenido a nuestras compañeras a mirar a Emmet descaradamente. Las entendía, estaba muy guapo con su esmoquin.

-¿Cansada? – me preguntó cogiendo otra copa para después retirarnos un poco del lugar.

-Sí, aunque estoy muy contenta por lo bien que está yendo la celebración… ¿No crees? – pregunté repasando mentalmente cómo a pesar de mis miedos e inseguridades había conseguido desenvolverme entre la multitud de extraños.

Aunque sin ayuda de Edward no hubiera sido igual. Una vez más.

Pero ahora en lo último que quería pensar era en él. Porque inevitablemente me llevaba a la conversación con Jessica y no quería volver a ponerme nerviosa.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. – declaró sincero. Su mirada brillaba diferente cuando lo estaba. – Y aún lo estaría más si estuvieras bailando. – añadió guiñándome un ojo.

Definitivamente estaba fuera de mi alcance entender la obsesión de Emmet por el baile. ¿Cómo era capaz de movilizar su enorme cuerpo cuando yo no podía dar ni cinco pasos sin tropezar? Estos días había mejorado mucho. Lo había visto bailar con Rose durante la noche y lo había hecho realmente bien. Había descubierto una ventaja de ser la presidenta de Swan's en una fiesta como esta y era que pasabas tanto tiempo socializando y haciendo negocios que no tenías tiempo de bailar. De hecho ni Edward ni yo habíamos tenido ni dos minutos para poder dedicarnos ociosamente a compartir un baile.

Sorprendiéndome a mi misma lo eché de menos. Hubiese sido bonito pasar unos minutos en brazos de Edward olvidándome de todo lo demás.

-Oh… Tengo grandes planes para bailar… Tan solo dame un par de vidas más para comenzar. – bromeé intentando que no notara mi estado de ánimo. Emmet tenía demasiada facilidad para adivinar qué pasaba por mi cabeza y no quería que se preocupara. Mi plan para él es que se marchara con Rose, a poder ser de la mano, y se dejaran ya de tonterías.

-Oh... Claro… - comenzó su réplica imitándome. – Es mucho mejor quedarte aquí, tamborileando tus dedos contra el mantel intentando disimular que no hay algo rondando tu cabeza que no te deja sonreír con tranquilidad… - sentenció amable dando de pleno en el centro de la diana… o de mi corazón.

Le miré sabiendo que no necesitábamos de palabras para tener esta conversación y en medio de esa muda charla escuché los acordes de nuestra canción.

La sonrisa de mi eterno amigo cambió. Ahora era como la de un niño pequeño que sonreía orgulloso después que el plan que había orquestado a espaldas de todo el mundo saliera a la perfección.

-Pero… - dijo Emmet haciéndose el misterioso. – Una canción familiar comienza a sonar y sabes que no puedes negarte. – añadió ofreciéndome su mano que acepté sin dudarlo.

Nos dirigimos a la pista de baile mientras notaba como mi ánimo se aligeraba gracias a la música que tantos buenos recuerdos me traía junto con la compañía de mi mejor amigo, mi fiel compañero de batallas.

Comenzamos a bailar.

-Además, tú misma lo has dicho… soy todo un galán. – dijo antes de darme una vuelta para acabar apoyada magistralmente en su pecho. – Aquí me tienes, destilando estilo y carisma – se alabó divertido haciéndome soltar una carcajada – Y me tienes solo para ti.

-¿Sólo para mí? ¡Guau! – le seguí la broma. Sabiendo que para él significaba lo mismo que para mí. Éramos como hermanos.

En estos momentos, seguramente, todos los presentes estarían pendientes de nuestro pequeño espectáculo pero me daba igual. Me lo estaba pasando bien y era todo lo que necesitaba en estos momentos.

-¡Qué demonios! Somos jóvenes y la vida sigue. – exclamó - Quizás no haya matrimonio. Quizás no haya sexo. – añadió con cara de espanto. Esta vez sí levanté la vista para ver a varias personas observándonos descaradamente, entre ellas la cara seria de Edward. – Pero te puedo asegurar que siempre tendremos….Nuestra canción. – acabó mientras me lanzaba para que girara justo cuando la música llegaba a su momento álgido.

Una carcajada salió del fondo de mí ser calentándome el corazón.

-Pobre Rose… - dije cuando volví a recuperar mi aliento.

-Pobre Edward… Pobre de mí que me juego la vida cada vez que me acerco a ti. – bromeó dándome otra vuelta.

-No dejes que esta noche se acabe sin decirle que quieres tener una relación sería. – le aconsejé viendo como Rose nos miraba divertida, negando con la cabeza ante los movimiento de Emmet.

-No dejes que quien te ha llenado la cabeza de dudas te haga dudar de él. – me replicó esta vez aconsejándome él a mí. –

-Estás enamorado de ella. – le dije sabiendo que me entendería.

-Estás pérdida por él. – Respondió sin fallarme.

Y con esta confesión todos mis miedos se esfumaron.

Con cada confesión hacía mi relación con Edward más real.

Con cada confesión las palabras de Jessica perdían fuerza.

Levanté de nuevo mi vista buscando al hombre que tanto me había dado estos meses y le sonreí intentando trasladarle la fuerza de mi amor. Esperando que pudiera entenderme a pesar de no usar palabras.

Edward me sonrió de vuelta.

**.**

**[**]**

**.**

**NA:**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Es un poco largo pero con el confinamiento espero os sirva de entretenimiento. **

**Unas cositas: **

más seguro es que más de una lo hayáis notado mientras lo leíais pero la escena de Emmet y Bella es casi una copia de la escena del baile final de LA BODA DE MI MEJOR AMIGO. Una de mis pelis preferidas de la infancia que recientemente la volví a ver y no pude evitar incluirla.

semanas haciendo revisión de los capítulos me he dado cuenta que en un momento de la historia, sin ser consciente, le he cambiado el nombre a CARTER y ha pasado a llamarse CARL. Pido disculpas por la confusión. Cuando acabe haré una revisión y lo cambiaré.

unos días vi un video en YT de JAVIER RUESCAS sobre CREPUSCULO. Ha hecho una relectura de la saga y ha cambiado el punto de vista según lo que sintió con la primera lectura. A mí me ha hecho reflexionar como los autores / lectores de FF hemos cambiado la personalidad de los personajes originales a nuestro antojo, seguramente eliminando lo que no nos gustaba de ellos… Simplemente me pareció muy curioso verlo y quería compartirlo con vosotras por si queréis animarlo a verlo y mirar en perspectiva.

**LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN SERÁ LO ANTES POSIBLE. SIGO SIN PODER DECIROS MÁS PORQUE VOY ESCRIBIENDO AL DÍA. **

Cuidaros mucho,

¡Nos leemos en el próximo!


	27. Un te quiero sin voz

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y A LA SAGA CREPÚSCULO.**

**.**

**¡Hooola de nuevo!**

**Espero que todxs estéis bien de salud. Esta pandemia que está atizando al mundo es devastadora y espero que todxs, desde los diferentes países, lo estéis llevando lo mejor posible. **

**Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo, aunque con el ritmo infernal de actualización no sé ni si os acordaréis ni de la historia jajaja Espero que sí y que perdonéis a esta loca escritora. De nuevo, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUESTRO APOYO. No sabéis lo bonitas que son siempre vuestras palabras. Es un honor que le dediquéis un poquito de vuestro tiempo a mi historia. Los lectores son el motor de este loco mundo de FF. **

**Sin más os dejo con Bella ;)**

**.**

**UN TE QUIERO SIN VOZ**

**BPOV**

**. **

"**AQUELLOS QUE ERAN VISTOS BAILANDO ERAN CONSIDERADOS LOCOS POR QUIENES NO PODÍAN ESCUCHAR LA MÚSICA" **(*na1)

Edward dormía abrazado fuertemente a mi cuerpo. Sus brazos se cernían en mi cintura y su cabeza se escondía entre mi pecho dejando ligeras cosquillas cuando su aliento salía con más potencia de lo esperado.

Me había despertado por una patada hace casi una hora y comenzaba a tener una prieta necesidad por ir al lavabo pero era incapaz de separarme de su agarre, cuanto más lo intentaba más enroscado en mi cuerpo acababa. Edward tenía el pelo revuelto debido a nuestra loca e intensa actividad de anoche. Sin lugar a dudas, nos echábamos de menos.

_Después del baile con Emmet estuve atendiendo y despidiendo a todos los invitados. Edward había desaparecido __hacia un rato y no pude localizarlo para bailar ni que fuera una pieza con él. Lo echaba tanto de menos que no importaba el ridículo, de repente solo existía la necesidad de estar entre sus brazos, pero por mucho que pregunté entre los invitados que quedaban o a los trabajadores no logré dar con él. _

_No quería marcharme del lugar, sabía que había reservado una habitación en el hotel. No tenía caso irme sin él así que me acerqué a la barra y pedí una copa de champan. Era mi particular brindis por todas las cosas que habían salido bien. La presentación del la nueva directiva de Swan's Networks parecía haber convencido a los invitados influyentes e inversores presentes y la nueva interfaz de Carl y Ernest había sido todo un éxito entre la prensa especializada y yo…. Yo finalmente había vuelto a tomar las riendas de mi vida. _

_Aunque la vida me había obligado a elegir un camino que no habría escogido lo había hecho mío. Finalmente sentía este lugar como mío. Me había enamorado de lo que hacía, me gustaba ser la presidenta de Swan's Networks y, sobretodo, el equipo que tenía a mi alrededor habían dejado de ser unos desconocidos a los que miraba con miedo por su desconfianza a ser como una pequeña familia. Conocía sus historias de vida, sus pequeñas manías… Eran una parte de mi. _

_Y sin duda me había enamorado de Edward y estaba dispuesta a luchar por él. Dispuesta a no rendirme a mis miedos. A no dejar que la salida fácil se impusiera. A confiar en él que tanto como me había demostrado que confiaba en mí durante todos estos meses. Esta verdad tan absoluta había caído sobre mí con la contundencia de las grandes verdades. _

_¡Qué idiota e injusta había sido!_

_Di un trago a mi burbujeante bebida regalándome un momento de reflexión. _

_Las veces que había malinterpretado a Edward estos meses eran infinitas, los reproches que le había lanzado porque era incapaz de pensar bien de él se acumulaban en mi mente haciéndome sentir culpable. Todos esos recuerdos me hacían sentir aun más orgullosa por haber aguantado el ataque de Jessica. Sabía que habrían más y cada vez era más consciente que acabaría teniendo que tomar una decisión definitiva que seguramente cuestionara mi parcialidad de liderazgo en la empresa. _

_-¿Está libre? – escuché la voz profunda de Edward detrás de mí provocando un escalofrío recorriera piel de todo mi cuerpo y una sonrisa se posara en mi cara. _

_Me giré levemente rezando para que mi poder de seducción funcionara. _

_-Espero a alguien muy importante para mí pero éste es un país libre si quieres tomar asiento no se lo puedo negar. – propuse sintiéndome ligera por estar así con él después del estrés de los últimos días, incluso semanas. _

_-Entonces te haré compañía. – declaró con su característica sonrisa que me hizo temblar anticipatoriamente. – _

_Edward lucía cansado. Me preocupaba porque, aunque no habíamos parado en toda la noche, sospechaba que existía algo más profundo detrás de ese gesto tirante en su cara. No quería pensar demasiado en ello, era una noche para disfrutar, además confiaba en que si fuese algo importante lo compartiría conmigo y si no le daría tiempo. Estaba dispuesta a hacerle olvidar sus problemas esta noche. _

_Edward pidió una copa de whisky. _

_-Me han dicho que la fiesta ha sido todo un éxito. – comentó mientras el barman dejaba su pedido delante de él y se alejaba dándonos un poco de intimidad. – _

_-Todo el mundo parecía muy contento. – contesté mirándolo a los ojos. – Yo estoy muy contenta. – sentencié más para mí que para él. _

_Edward me miró profundamente como si quisiera abrir mi cabeza y descubrir todo lo que escondía mientras se acercaba a mí, tocando su brazo con el mío. _

_Sonreí por su descarado movimiento. _

_-Por qué me parece que estás hablando de algo mucho más trascendental que la fiesta. – preguntó demostrándome que había captado el trasfondo de mis palabras. _

_-Porque quizás lo haga… - contesté misteriosamente. – Quizás me haya dado cuenta de muchas cosas… Quizás si eres bueno te las cuente algún día. – bromeé con él. _

_-Vaya quién diría que un acontecimiento social te revelaría tantas cosas… quizás debió ser durante el baile con Emmet… - murmuró caprichosamente mientras daba un trago a su bebida. Ignoré su reclamo. _

_-De hecho fue antes. – dije levantando las cejas. Los ojos de Edward brillaron como si vislumbraba un reto que estaba dispuesto a superar. _

_-¡Vaya! Has tenido tiempo para todo esta noche. – respondió divertido mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi mano haciéndome temblar. _

_-Para todos menos para una cosa. – puntualicé enredando mis dedos con los suyos jugando a ese juego tan inocente como tentador. _

_Edward no contestó inmediatamente. Estaba distraído con mi cuerpo. Subió sus caricias por mi brazo entreteniéndose con mis pecas trazando un delicado camino por mi piel. Cerré los ojos deleitándome con su toque. Cuando llegó a mi hombro se acercó lentamente posando un beso en él. _

_-No sabes lo que me ha provocado este lazo toda la noche. – declaró ronco mientras se colaba en mi cuello para jugar con mis instintos. _

_-Edward… - suspiré mientras miraba a mí alrededor para comprobar que no había nadie que pudiera escucharme o vernos en esta situación tan comprometida. _

_-¿Qué te has quedado con ganas de hacer Bella? – preguntó obviando mis advertencias. _

_Suspiré porque Edward ya era demasiado arrebatador sin intentarlo, ahora que era completamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo iba a conseguir que desapareciera por combustión espontanea. _

_-Bailar contigo. – le contesté girándome, __finalmente,__ hacia él para que nuestras miradas se encontraran. Marrón contra verde. Ambos oscuros de deseo._

_Una sonrisa de lado se instaló en su cara y sus ojos llamearon traviesamente. _

_-Me alegra saber que está en mí la solución. – dijo finalmente ofreciéndome su mano que tomé sin dudarlo ni un segundo. _

_Edward me ayudó a levantarme de mi asiento y nos dirigió a la mitad de la pista en la que se había llevado a cabo la fiesta. Las mesas estaban recogidas ya aunque aún quedaba mobiliario más grande y parte de la decoración. __El espacio vacío de gente aún lo hacía parecer más grande e imponente de lo que era. Yo, al contrario, me sentía más segura que nunca. _

_No sonaba música que nos acompañara pero aun así nos mecimos al ritmo de una melodía que solo nosotros podíamos escuchar. _

_Apoyé mi cabeza en Edward dejando reposar no solo mi cuerpo sino todas mis preocupaciones en él. Apoyada encima de su corazón, en el que ya era mi lugar en su pecho, mi mundo estaba en paz. _

_Edward posó un beso en mi cabeza. _

_-Te dije que volveríamos a bailar… - murmuró abrazándome más fuerte recordando el poema que le lancé tan cruelmente en Nueva York. Cuanto había llovido desde ese día, qué diferentes éramos. _

_Levanté la cabeza para buscar su atención, su mirada verde. _

_-Lo siento. – le dije sinceramente confundiéndolo. Lo sentí tensarse así que continué antes que pudiera pensar cosas que no eran. – Lo siento por no darme cuenta antes de todo lo que me has querido decir silenciosamente. – _

_Edward se relajó de nuevo y volvió a posar un beso en mi frente. _

_-Me he vuelto a enamorar de ti. – continué armándome de valor. – Y aunque siempre he estado enamorada de ti, ahora, además te quiero. Te amo por quien eres cuando estás conmigo, por cuanto te preocupas por mí, porque mi cuerpo sólo reacciona a ti. Te quiero mucho mi amor. – me declaré en el acto más valiente que había hecho nunca en mi vida. Me sentía como Juana de Arco versión romántica y algo más patética. _

_Era el momento de luchar por él, de demostrarle que ya no me escondía, que no quería ocultarnos más y no servía de nada callar lo que mi corazón chillaba cada día. _

_Me lancé a sus labios para demostrarle en un beso todo lo que sentía porque si en algo habíamos fallado Edward y yo era en comprendernos pero cuando finalmente dejamos que nuestros actos y nuestro cuerpo hablara por nosotros todo cambió. _

_Nuestras lenguas luchaban por dominar el beso mientras Edward sujetaba mi rostro casi con temor a que me alejara, sin saber que era algo para lo que nunca tendría voluntad. _

_-Siempre te adelantas. – suspiró como un niño al que le arruinan una sorpresa una vez nos separamos.- Ven. – dijo tirando de mí sin decirme nada más._

_Estaba nerviosa por su extraña respuesta. _

_No es que necesitara que Edward se declarara de rodillas, o de ninguna manera, ni mucho menos, pero esta actitud me desconcertaba. Le acababa de abrir mi corazón y, joder, esperaba menos misterio de su parte. _

_Nos dirigimos hasta el ascensor en silencio y subimos de la misma manera. Edward trazaba suaves círculos en mi mano mientras no despegaba su intensa mirada de la mía. Era como si nos hubiéramos quedado atrapados y solo la campana del ascensor osara interrumpirnos para avisarnos de nuestra llegada. _

_-Paciencia – murmuró Edward sensualmente mientras dejaba un beso en mi frente. B__ajó sus manos por mis brazos hasta llegar a las mías entrelazando nuestros dedos para volver a tirar de mí hasta la que parecía una de las suites del hotel. _

_-Espero que esta vez no te desmayes. – dijo con una sonrisa de lado antes de abrir la puerta captando mi atención con sus intrigantes palabras. _

_-¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunté sin resistirlo más. _

_-Descúbrelo tú misma. – me animó a entrar empujando suavemente mi cuerpo. _

_Entré a la suite que era casi más grande que mi propio apartamento. _

_Tenía una gran sala con un sofá enorme, chimenea y un gran ventanal por el que podías observar toda la ciudad. Me recordaba a mi despacho._

_En el suelo había unos grandes y mullidos cojines con un precioso ramo de rosas rojas y champan. _

_-¿Nostálgico? – bromeé con él antes de posar un rápido beso en sus labios. _

_-Digamos que me gusta recordar buenos momentos a tu lado. – me contestó Edward divertido entendiendo una vez más mis palabras a la perfección. _

_Nueva York y nuestra primera noche juntos. _

_Observé ese rinconcito para descubrir una caja blanca con un gran lazo verde oscuro. Sonreí. No me gustaban mucho los regalos pero los que venían de Edward me hacían sentir especial. _

_Corrí hasta allí lanzándome a los cojines olvidándome de la encorsetada elegancia que había tenido que aparentar durante toda la noche. Edward me imitó con mucha más elegancia y prudencia aunque con una sonrisa divertida en su cara que dejaba entrever que estaba aparentando toda esa dignidad. _

_-¿Es muy pretencioso asumir que es para mí? – le tomé el pelo. _

_-Nada en ti es pretencioso Bella. – me alagó haciéndome sonrojar. Me preguntaba si algún día me acostumbraría a que Edward me adulara. _

_-¿Verde? – pregunté sorprendida por el color del lazo. Normalmente eran rojos. _

_-Es tu color preferido. – contestó completamente pagado de sí mismo. Yo misma se lo había confesado pero en estos instantes su ego podría explotar e inundar la habitación. _

_Rodé los ojos pero Edward ni se inmutó. _

_Deshice el precioso lazo y lo anudé en mi muñeca asegurándolo con un nudo mientras Edward llenaba nuestras copas de la espumosa bebida._

_Abrí la caja para encontrarme algo que jamás esperé. _

_Mis ojos se aguaron. _

_Eran las dos maquetas del Ford que le había regalado para sus cumpleaños. La primera y la última. Eran iguales y estaban juntas en una nueva caja de cristal. La abrí con mucho cuidado. Esta vez tenía la certeza que entre mis manos tenía una parte del corazón de Edward. _

"_Un te quiero sin voz"_

_Estaba gravado en la base. Las lágrimas caían por mi cara al recordar que eran mis propias palabras. _

_-Cuando te enseñé mi colección fue como una revelación para mí. – Confesó. - Ni yo mismo me había dado cuenta hasta el instante que te vi coger ese coche entre tus manos de nuevo… Supe que la necesidad que siempre tuve de mantener a salvo tus regalos era porque te mantenía a salvo en mí. Era mi esperanza de que todo pudiera ser diferente… que yo pudiera ser diferente contigo… - me explicó Edward levantando con sus dedos mi cara a la vez que se acercaba a mí rodeando mi cuerpo con sus piernas. _

_Estaba presa en él. En su cuerpo y en el significado de sus palabras. _

_-Me gustaría poder decirte que siempre he estado enamorado de ti y hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta pero no es así… Pero desde ese día supe que siempre te he querido de alguna manera y nunca supe demostrártelo. – susurró acariciando mi rostro para limpiar las lagrimas. _

_-Edward…- intenté interrumpirle pero no me dejó. Puso un dedo en mis labios impidiéndome continuar. _

_Volví a mirar esas dos delicadas piezas que Edward había creado y una sonrisa inundó mi cara cuando entendí lo que me quería decir. Ahora y ese día en su casa en el que yo no le hice caso y acabé alejándome y huyendo hasta del continente. _

_-Te quiero Bella… Y quiero que tú guardes la muestra de mi amor… - dijo antes de besarme. _

_Abrí mis labios sedienta por él. _

_-Shhhh… - paró separándose con dificultad, aunque no separó nuestros cuerpos ni un milímetro. – A partir de hoy no pienso volver a mi casa, te lo advierto. Ese lugar ya no es mi hogar. - anunció dirigiendo su mirada hasta dos maletas que había a un lado de la sala haciéndome sonreír por su seguridad. Edward Cullen era la única persona de este planeta que podía mudarse a un lugar sin ser invitado. – Y no pienso vivir en un lugar en el que no estén ni estas maquetas ni tú. – añadió haciéndome sonreír de pura felicidad. –_

_-¿En ese orden? – le tomé el pelo llena de ilusión por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Edward y yo habíamos llegado al mismo punto del camino._

_-No necesariamente. – contestó divertido. _

_Guardé con la delicadeza que merecían las dos piezas en la caja y la aparté para que ningún golpe furtivo pudiese dañarlas. Cuando volví mi atención, Edward me esperaba con la copa de champan alzada. La tomé sin dudarlo. Una velada como la de hoy merecía un brindis. _

_Un brindis por nosotros. Un brindis por, finalmente, ser lo suficientemente valientes como para declararnos nuestro amor. _

_-Por Charlie. – dijo Edward antes de chocar mi copa con la suya. _

_Lo miré extrañada.. _

_-No soy muy dado a creer en el destino ni nada por el estilo… - admitió y por su cara dejaba claro lo que pensaba del asunto.- Pero estoy seguro que no es casualidad. Tu padre de alguna manera siempre supo y quiso que nos diéramos una oportunidad. – acabó. _

_-Me cuesta pensar en Charlie como celestino pero, en algo tienes razón, creo que papá conociéndonos sabía lo que podríamos llegar a ser. – concordé con él acomodándome en el hueco de su pecho. Mi lugar. _

_-Me gusta pensar que soy el único hombre con la aprobación del gran Charlie Swan.– anunció seguro. _

_-¡Eres tan arrogante! – le dije levantándome para mirarle acusadoramente. – A papá le caían bien mis parejas. – aseguré pero al ver la cara de Edward cambié de opinión. - ¿No? – pregunté sabiendo que si alguien tenía esa información era su mano derecha. Aunque la imagen de papá y Edward comentando mi vida amorosa me perturbaba un poco. _

_-Nadie es suficientemente bueno para un padre. – me dijo antes de dar un sorbo a su copa. _

_-Tú sí, ¿no? – volví a cuestionar, ahora más divertida. _

_-Jamás podrás negar que Charlie me adoraba. – concluyó encogiéndose de hombros. _

_-Te quiero incluso cuando eres un pretencioso. – declaré antes de besarle apasionadamente. Llevaba toda la noche deseando tenerlo solo para mí y, ahora que lo tenía, todo era más perfecto de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado jamás. _

_Edward aprovechó nuestra postura para, sin romper nuestro beso desesperado, tumbarme en el suelo, rodeada de cojines y mantas. _

_-Te quiero incluso cuando te burlas de mí. – añadió mientras dejaba lentos besos por mi cuello y sus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo haciéndolo arder. _

_Edward pasó sus manos, tortuosamente, por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis pies donde con deliberada calma sacó mis sandalias. Continuó su trayectoria acariciando mis piernas haciéndome temblar y suplicar por más. _

_-Llevas una semana haciéndome sufrir….- dijo con su voz profunda y afectada justo antes de dejar un pequeño mordisco en el interior de mi pierna. - ¿Sabes cuantas noches he necesitado enterrarme en tu cuerpo mientras tú estabas lejos de mi cama…? – susurró mientras sus manos se colaban en el interior de mi vestido. - ¿Sabes cuantas veces he querido arrancarte este vestido esta noche? – dijo justo antes de descubrir que nada se interponía entre sus manos y su destino. _

_El vestido era tan ceñido que había omitido la ropa interior. _

_Un gemido rompió el silencio de la habitación cuando los seguros dedos de Edward encontraron la entrada más privada de mi cuerpo. _

_-Tienes mucha suerte que no he sabido hasta ahora de tu pequeña travesura… - la voz de Edward sonaba cada vez más ronca. _

_-Mi amor… - lo llamé entre gemidos… _

_-¡Dios me encanta como suena! – admitió __deshaciendo el gran nudo de mi vestido.__ – ¿Qué me estás haciendo? – preguntó __mientras desnudaba mi cuerpo dejándome únicamente con la lazada verde alrededor de mi muñeca__._

_No contesté. Mi respiración entrecortada no podía formar ningún tipo de frase coherente. _

_-Siempre me han importado una mierda todas esas cursiladas… pero podría suplicar por escucharte llamarme así cada día. – confesó Edward mientras colmaba de atención mi cuerpo desnudo. _

_Estaba cada vez más ansiosa y lo necesitaba imperantemente. _

_-Edward te necesito. – supliqué atrayéndolo con toda mi fuerza hacia mí. Necesitaba que dejara de jugar con mi cuerpo. _

_-Y yo. – contestó juguetón cediéndome el poder. No tardé en desnudarlo de la misma manera que había hecho él antes, jugando con los puntos débiles que tenía perfectamente identificados. _

_Por mucho que deseara hacerlo sufrir un poco más, nos necesitábamos demasiado. Pasé mis manos por su pecho recostándolo en el suelo antes de besarlo intensamente mientras me colocaba a horcajadas sobre él. _

_Dejé un beso en mi lugar. _

_-Es un poco posesiva señorita Swan.- me tentó en cuanto notó mis labios en su pecho, justo encima de su corazón. _

_-Contigo siempre mi amor. – confesé cerca de su boca tirando ligeramente de su labio justo antes que Edward me devorara en un beso. _

_No tardamos en unirnos y dejar que fueran nuestros cuerpos los que se declararan amor durante el resto de la noche. _

Aún me sonrojaba de pensar en todas las maneras y veces en las que nos habíamos amado anoche. Era abrumador sentir todo lo que Edward me provocaba. Un amor real, adulto y cada día más intenso que el anterior.

Edward casi se volvió loco cuando le expliqué mi decisión de no ocultarnos más, que deseaba que todo el mundo supiera de nosotros. Por primera vez me daba igual la prensa y todos mis antiguos miedos, solo me importaba luchar por él. Por nosotros. No tenía sentido antes y mucho menos ahora que Edward había tomado la inamovible decisión de mudarse a mi apartamento.

Noté un soplido en mi pecho haciéndome cosquillas. Al notar el movimiento Edward me apresó con más fuerza. Comenzaba a temer quedar pegada a él.

Sentí la vibración de mi teléfono en la mesita de noche. Le quité el volumen al entrar a la fiesta de gala y no caí en volver a activarlo. Intenté cogerlo pero mi brazo no llegaba y mi margen de movimiento era limitado con Edward encima.

El silencio volvió y me olvidé del aparato concentrándome en el cuerpo del hombre que tenía a mi lado.

Mi novio.

Qué bien se sentía en pensar en él así. Atreverme a ponernos nombre sin todas las nubes estúpidas enmarañando mi cabeza con pensamientos absurdamente catastrofistas.

La vibración de mi teléfono volvió a interrumpirnos.

Temerosa de que fuera algo urgente me separé de Edward que se quejó abriendo con dificultad sus ojos.

-Necesito ir al lavabo. – le aclaré.

-No tardes… no puedo dormir sin ti. – protestó aunque me liberó del nudo que era su cuerpo volviendo a dormir en el mismo instante. Estaba realmente agotado.

Recogí el teléfono antes de dirigirme al cuarto de baño.

Miré la pantalla y no identifiqué el número entrante pero aun así lo cogí.

-Dígame. – dije educadamente aun sabiendo que lo más probable es que fuera publicidad. Ya me estaba arrepintiendo de abandonar la cama.

-Vaya… Al fin tengo el honor de hablar contigo. – contestó una voz desconocida al otro lado de la línea. Era ronca, bastante áspera y tenía un ligero acento sureño que no lograba identificar pero que no me daba buenas vibraciones.

-¿Quién es? ¿Le conozco? – inquirí al ver que no se presentaba. No había nada más odioso que la gente que llamaba y esperaba que les conocieras sin decir quiénes eran.

-Aun no… pero espero que eso cambie pronto. - contestó misteriosamente.

Me dieron ganas de colgarle. Si quería entretenerse que llamara a otra persona yo tenía cosas más interesantes que hacer como desperezar a Edward e ir a comer con mis suegros y cuñados. Me reí al pensar en los Cullen así. Mucho más imaginar a Alice cuando nos viera entrar de la mano a la casa de sus padres.

\- ¿Qué te parece si me dejas invitarte a desayunar…? – interrumpió mis pensamientos ese hombre recordándome que estaba en una absurda conversación telefónica. – Hermanita. – añadió para hacer temblar todo mi universo con una simple palabra.

**.**

**[**]**

**.**

**NA: **

**Como siempre las menciones primero: **

**NA1: La cita del inicio, obviamente no es mía, se le ha atribuido a varios autores y filósofos entre ellos Blake o Nietzsche**

**NA2: El título y gravado de Edward es del poema que le escribió Bella en NY y que pertenece a la canción "YA NO" de MANUEL CARRASCO. **

¡Booooom! Espero que no me matéis mucho con este final. Creo que he compensado un poco con el inicio del capítulo.

Creo que todos teníamos muy claro que estos dos estaban coladitos uno por el otro pero era necesario una declaración con todas las de la ley, espero que os haya gustado. Hemos llegado a un punto en que esta pareja está muy segura de su amor pero toca demostrárselo al mundo. ¿Podrán con ello? Esperemos que sí.

Sigo sin poder deciros días de actualización porque voy escribiendo sobre la marcha. El fic está estructurado hasta el final solo me falta ir encontrando horas para escribir. Espero no haceros esperar mucho para el próximo.

**Muuuuchos saludos! **

**Nos leemos! **


	28. Somos un equipo

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y A LA SAGA CREPÚSCULO****.**

**.**

**¡Hooola de nuevo!**

**Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo al capítulo anterior. Sois maravillosas y estáis teniendo mucha paciencia con los ritmos de actualización por lo que aun os quiero dar más las gracias. **

**Este capítulo no iba a ser así, ni mucho menos un EPOV, pero me puse a escribirlo y así salió. Es casi como un outtake pero estoy contenta con él, así que aquí se queda. Espero que os guste la sorpresa de meteros en la mente de nuestro chico ;)**

**Sin más, os dejo con Edward. **

**.**

**SOMOS UN EQUIPO**

**EPOV**

**. **

Me desperté agotado y extremadamente complacido, pero sobretodo feliz. Finalmente estaba con la mujer que quería estar, de verdad. No por comodidad ni por motivos puramente sexuales. Bella me llenaba en todos los aspectos de mi vida. Era realmente jodido pensar que hasta los treinta y seis no había descubierto que todo lo que siempre pensé que era una creación fruto de la imaginación de la gente realmente existía. Podías sentirte más completo con alguien a tu lado, alguien que te amaba y retaba intelectualmente, con el que compartir tus grandes momentos y tus debilidades… Alguien que, simplemente, te hacía mejor.

Extrañé no sentirla cerca.

¿Dónde estaba Bella? Ella siempre dormía aferrada a mi pecho.

Caí en ese instante en el silencio que me envolvía. Miré el reloj que marcaba casi las doce del mediodía recordando que Bella hacía demasiado rato que se había escurrido de mis brazos para ir al lavabo. Me había vuelto a dormir y el cansancio había hecho que no me diera cuenta que Bella no había regresado a la cama.

Busqué mis pantalones entre la maraña de ropa esparcida por el suelo.

La segunda señal, aparte del perturbador silencio, de que algo no iba bien era que ni el vestido ni los zapatos de Bella estaban por ningún lado.

Comencé a sentir pinchazos en mi sien.

¡Joder, no me podía estar pasando esto a mí!

No tendría que haberme dormido, no después de lo de anoche.

Estaba buscando mi teléfono cuando vi la caja del regalo de Bella encima de la mesa con una nota al lado.

"_Mi amor, _

_Me ha llamado Anthony para vernos. No le he podido decir que no, ya sabes que necesito respuestas y cerrar este capítulo de mi vida por mí misma. Sé que te vas a enfadar pero compréndeme, por favor. Te dejo la llave de casa, nuestra casa, espérame. _

_Y aunque ya estarás preocupado, no lo hagas. Sé cuidar de mi misma y prometo que si algo no me da buena espina te llamaré. _

_No olvides que te quiero y que me quieres hasta cuando te llevo la contraria. _

_Bella. _

_PD: Puedes quedarte con los cajones que quieras de mi armario ;)"_

Me tuve que sostener a la mesa por la mezcla de impotencia y enfado que me recorría todo el cuerpo. Bella estaba acostumbrada a ser independiente y solucionar sus problemas sola y eso sumado a la bondad que se empeñaba en atribuirle a las intenciones del imbécil de su hermano no le hacía ver con claridad la peligrosidad de la situación.

Tomé aire intentando pensar con claridad.

Necesitaba ver toda la situación en perspectiva antes de actuar. Había demasiadas personalidades volátiles en juego para meter la pata, incluida la mía.

Llamé a Bella. Necesitaba intentarlo. No sabía a qué hora se había marchado y si seguía con ese infeliz.

No me contestó. Tampoco me sorprendió aunque mi preocupación aumentó.

Llamé a Emmet.

-Joder tío ¿no deberías estar durmiendo? – se quejó a modo de saludo. Escuchaba ruidos de cacharros, seguramente estaba en la cocina. Esperaba que no estuviera haciendo nada que pusiera en peligro su integridad física porque la noticia que iba a darle no iba a gustarle.

-Bella está con su hermano. – vomité sin previo aviso y aunque siempre que veía a Emmet y Bella juntos no podía evitar sentir celos, esta vez me sentí bien de compartir con él mis temores.

-¿¡Qué?! – preguntó con la voz filosa haciéndose el silencio. - ¡¿Como coño ha pasado eso?! – Se enfadó mientras se quejaba de la testarudez de Bella. No podía estar más de acuerdo con él.

-¡Yo que sé! – admití frustrado. – Solo me ha dejado una nota explicándome que la ha llamado y que la espere en casa. – expliqué arrugando la nota en mis manos.

-Deberías haberle explicado qué sucede para que fuera consciente de la situación. – me dijo Emmet, sorprendentemente sin reproche en su voz.

Anoche había sido un infierno.

Me había sentido tan desbordado intentando controlar la situación que por un momento temí que mi cabeza fuera a explotar por toda la tensión que estaba soportando.

Desde que el hermano de Bella había vuelto a dar señales de vida había contratado a un equipo de seguridad para que vigilaran que ese indeseable no se acercaba a Bella. Me gustaría pensar que esta era otra de las veces en las que ese innombrable quería dinero pero sabía que no era así. Las circunstancias habían cambiado y eso hacía que todo lo demás lo hiciera también. Anthony no se había acercado a su hermana, se había acercado a la presidenta de Swan's Networks por mucho que Bella quisiera creer en su inocencia. Si su corazón fuera la explicación de sus acciones se hubiera puesto en contacto con ella muchos años antes. No era casualidad que lo hiciera ahora que todo el imperio de Charlie estaba en sus manos.

Con su aparición de anoche lo confirmó.

_Mi equipo de seguridad me informó que lo habían pillado intentando colarse en la fiesta. Iba vestido para la ocasión y con una invitación que no sé cómo demonios había conseguido. No era una falsificación sino una real. Anthony se negó a marcharse hasta que no pudiera hablar con Bella así que mi equipo me llamó. Si algo tenían claro es que bajo ninguna circunstancia ese hombre debía respirar el mismo aire que Bella. _

_Bella bailaba, a salvo, en los brazos de Emmet. Ese grandullón estaba al tanto de todo desde el principio. Bella sospechaba de mi imparcialidad respecto a su hermano así que necesitaba un aliado y nadie mejor que Emmet para esa misión. _

_Vacié de un trago el contenido de mi copa y me dirigí a dónde me esperaba Anthony. Me negaba a pensar en él como el hermano de Bella, no merecía ni compartir espacio con ella, mucho menos compartir ningún parentesco. Me importaba una mierda la genética._

_-Tú no eres mi hermanita… - fue lo primero que dijo el imbécil al verme llegar. Sentí tanto asco al referirse a Bella de esa manera que quise partirle la cara. _

_Seguridad lo había llevado a una discreta sala con un par de sillones. Estaba alejado del lugar en el que se celebraba la fiesta evitando miradas furtivas de curiosos. _

_-Vamos a aclarar un par de cosas… - dije cogiendo aire. – La primera, se necesita más que compartir ADN para merecer llamar a alguien hermano – puntualicé sentándome en el sillón que quedaba frente de él - y la segunda, olvídate de ver a Bella, de hablar con ella, de que tus sucias manos pongan sus garras sobre ella. Nunca va a pasar. En la vida. – dije intentando controlar la bilis que me subía por la garganta. _

_Nunca me había gustado y desde que vi a Bella temblando cada vez que miraba su foto en el diario menos. Me acabó confesando que se parecía mucho a su padre y no quise mencionarle que su cuerpo parecía tener memoria y ojalá le hiciera más caso a esos instintos que pocas veces le habían fallado. _

_-Eso me lo debería decir ella… ¿O acaso es muda…? – ironizó poniéndome entre las cuerdas. _

_Debía mantenerme firme. Anthony jugaba con ventaja esta partida. A él no le importaba Bella, solo quería sacar crédito de nosotros, en cambio para mí, ella era mi vida. _

_-¿Qué quieres? ¿Más dinero? – pregunté reconduciendo la conversación a algo menos emocional que Bella. – _

_Si pensaba que me iba a doblegar a su voluntad se iba a llevar una decepción. Había visto y callado durante años como Charlie en mayor o menor medida cedía a sus chantajes pero ahora que ya no estaba aquí eso iba a cambiar. _

_-Quizás… Supongo que alguien que nunca ha pasado penurias no puede entender lo que significa no tener nada. – dijo intentando dar a su discurso algo de credibilidad. Una pena que no podía venderme humo. –_

_-Puedes tener dignidad y ponerte a trabajar. – le interrumpí dejándole claro que podía ahorrase el sentimentalismo barato conmigo. – Y sobretodo lo puedes conseguir sin amenazar a quien llamas tu hermana y por la que jamás te has preocupado. – añadí. _

_-No la he amenazado. – puntualizó y aunque sabía que en la práctica era verdad su simple presencia lo hacía. Psicológicamente desestabilizaba a Bella trayéndole recuerdos de una vida que dejó atrás y no podía acallar la voz que me alarmaba que también corría peligro su integridad. _

_-Sé que estás en contacto con tu padre. – anuncié revelando alguna de mis cartas. Un breve gesto de sorpresa cubrió su rostro pero lo controló rápidamente. – No te molestes en contarme milongas, me dan igual las razones. Te quiero lejos de Bella. No me fio de ti ni del drogadicto maltratador de tu padre. – escupí temblando por dentro. _

_Desde el día que había llegado a mi mesa el informe de seguimiento de Anthony y supe que había visitado esporádicamente a su padre en la cárcel quise llevarme a Bella lejos de todo. En cambio ella había decidido que lo mejor era que no fuera a su casa por si la puñetera prensa rosa nos hacía alguna foto juntos. Si algo estaba cultivando con Bella era mi paciencia. Había estado a punto de cancelar la fiesta de esta noche en varias ocasiones pero, una vez más, era algo que no estaba en mi mano y requeriría de demasiadas explicaciones el que Bella hubiera aceptado hacerlo. Si se había negado en rotundo que viniéramos juntos no puedo ni imaginarme lo que tendría que haber inventado para que cancelara la gran cena de presentación de Swan's Netwoks. _

_-Tengo entendido que es una mujer a la que le gusta tomar sus propias decisiones… - me retó poniéndose de pie. – _

_-Lo es. – asentí imitándolo no sin antes pedirle al jefe de seguridad algo que llevaba siempre encima. – Aquí tienes. Está firmado por ella como podrás comprobar. – le dije estampándole el sobre con la denuncia que habíamos interpuesto en su pecho. _

_No habíamos tenido suerte encontrándolo en su domicilio para. Sin duda estaba evitando el recibo de la certificación oficial de los juzgados. _

_Anthony la abrió y la leyó atentamente. _

_-Tiene garras. Está bien… será más divertido. – contestó con un tono que me puso la piel de gallina. _

_No quería que Bella fuera un juego para él mucho menos con su manera de hablar de ella. _

_Temblé atemorizado porque algo pudiera sucederle. _

_-Acércate a ella y será lo último que hagas en libertad. – le dije controlando las ganas de romperle la cara de un puñetazo. – Acércate a ella y tendrás que hacerle compañía a tu padre en la celda. – sentencié antes de darme la vuelta no sin hacerle una seña al jefe de seguridad para que lo acompañara a la salida. _

_-¿Estás seguro que ella haría lo mismo? –chilló sin rendirse. Supongo que era de los que morían matando. _

_Aunque apreté la mandíbula intentando alejar los pensamientos negativos no le permití que supiera que había ganado la partida con esa pregunta. _

-¿Edward? – me llamó Emmet. - ¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó devolviéndome a la realidad.

-Preguntaré en el hotel y si no saben nada iré a casa y la esperaré. – anuncié intentando confiar en Bella. Esperando que su capacidad de leer a la personas no la abandonara en el momento más importante de su vida.

-La llamaré. Si me entero de algo te digo. Rosie está conmigo le preguntaré por si sabe algo. – respondió. Por su voz notaba que estaba preocupado por las noticias.

-Gracias. – respondí sinceramente. – Y Emmet… Felicidades, es una gran mujer. – le dije refiriéndome a Rose.

-Lo mismo digo. – devolvió algo más ligero. – Supongo que no hemos escogido a las menos cabezotas pero qué le vamos a hacer el amor es así. – concluyó haciéndome reír a pesar de la preocupación.

Rose y Bella eran un equipo duro.

Finalicé la llamada confiando que si Emmet se enteraba de alguna cosa me lo diría. Tardé poco en ducharme y recoger nuestras cosas.

En el hotel no sabían nada de Bella. La habían visto marcharse sobre las nueve y media de la mañana aún con sus ropas de gala, cosa que no me extrañó al no tener más ropa aquí. Cuando llegué al apartamento de Bella estaba todo en silencio.

Me dirigí a la cocina, necesitaba un café muy cargado.

Un _post it_ verde en medio de la nevera llamó mi atención. Me acerqué para ver que era otra nota de Bella.

"_Bienvenido a casa, mi amor. _

_Sigues preocupado y enfadado, lo sé, pero recuerda que te quiero y así me escogió tu corazón. En la nevera hay un sándwich ;) B"_

Testaruda.

Intenté olvidarme de las preocupaciones que me asaltaban entreteniéndome con parte de la mudanza a la que yo mismo me había visto sometido.

Esta semana lejos de Bella, aparte de consumirme por el miedo de que le pasara alguna cosa, me había hecho darme cuenta que la necesitaba a mi lado. Que los pocos días que habíamos pasado juntos en Nueva York, y al volver a la ciudad, habían calado en mí y habían creado una necesidad. Bella era mi hogar.

Abrí mis maletas y comencé a poner la ropa en los cajones y armario de Bella. Había sido un poco pretencioso por mi parte llevar las maletas al hotel pero estaba dispuesto a acabar con ese desatino, por suerte para mí, Bella se adelantó con su declaración cortando mis miedos de alguna excusa en forma de huida, tan típica de ella.

El sonido de un mensaje entrante rompió mis recuerdos. Eran casi las tres de la tarde. Había conseguido distraerme durante más tiempo del que pensaba inicialmente.

"_¿Puedes venir a buscarme? Estoy en casa de papá."_

Llamé a Bella mientras recogía mi cartera y llaves del coche.

-Estoy bien Edward... – intentó calmarme pero su voz sollozante la delataba. –

-Bella dime la verdad. – le exigí intentando controlar mi temperamento. Iba a encargarme de arruinarle la vida a ese imbécil.

-Estoy triste y preocupada y tengo miedo pero solo necesito que estés conmigo. Solo eso. – dijo, esta vez sin poder controlar su llanto. Corrí hasta el coche intentando acortar los segundos para llegar a su lado. –

-Estoy saliendo Bella. No tardo en llegar. – anuncié intentando que eso le diera un poco de paz.

-Tenías razón Edward… Siempre has tenido razón. – lloraba nerviosa haciéndome temer lo peor.

-¿Te ha hecho algo ese malnacido? – pregunté apretando el volante con mis puños.

-Edward te lo explico cuando llegues… No quiero que te pongas nervioso cuando conduces. – intentó relajarme evitando la respuesta. – Pero estoy bien… te lo aseguro. – me dijo sorbiendo su nariz.

-Llego en diez minutos. – le aseguré apretando el acelerador.

Intenté centrarme en la carretera, no quería causar ningún accidente. Mi mente era un hervidero de preocupación por Bella y planes para acabar con Anthony.

Llegué a casa de Charlie. Envié un mensaje a Emmet antes de salir del coche para hacerle saber que Bella había aparecido. Omití su estado.

Inspiré profundamente un par de veces antes de cruzar el umbral de la casa de los Swans. Sospechaba con temor que Bella había venido aquí buscando ser protegida. Esta casa había sido su fortaleza y ahora querría que lo volviera a ser.

El silencio inundaba la gran casa de Charlie y Bella. Algo poco usual. Antes de que Bella llegara a la vida de Charlie siempre podías escuchar música sonando, daba igual la hora a la que vinieras. Con los años, cuando empecé a trabajar con él y nuestro trató se volvió más cercano y menos paternal, me confesó que la música le permitía ahogar los recuerdos de su difunta esposa… Cuando Bella llegó a su vida está gran casa nunca más estuvo en silencio, Bella y Alice se encargaron de llenarla de vida.

Escuché un golpe que provenía del despacho de Charlie.

Me dirigí hasta allí para encontrar a Bella rodeada de papeles. Estaba subida en cuatro grandes libros que había apilado en forma de alzador. Se tambaleó al intentar coger una carpeta del fondo de la gran estantería. Solo a ella podría pensar que algo tan precario la sostendría.

Corrí hasta ella cazando su pequeño cuerpo justo cuando uno de los libros salía disparado sucumbiendo a la fuerza que Bella les estaba sometido.

-Te tengo. – le dije ahogando el chillido de Bella.

-Edward. – susurró antes de girarse y apretarme en sus brazos. Había salido disparada en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo.

Nos mantuve así mientras observaba el desorden creado en este lugar que para ella era poco más que un santuario.

¿Qué estaría buscando? ¿Qué había cambiado desde que me había llamado llorando? No había tardado más de quince minutos en llegar.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. – murmuró contra mi pecho.

La separé lentamente para observarla. Retiré un mechón que caía despeinado por su cara. Me recordaba tanto a la niña asustadiza que llegó a casa de mis padres que un escalofrío me recorrió. Iba a matar a ese engendro por volver a poner el miedo en sus preciosos ojos.

-Shhh…Tranquila. – intenté tranquilizarla mientras acariciaba su suave piel. Estaba roja, igual que sus ojos, y se apreciaba el camino que habían dejado las lágrimas. - ¿Te ha hecho algo? – pregunté muerto de miedo por su respuesta.

-No. – aseguró después de respirar profundamente lo que no me dejó muy tranquilo. – Había maldad en su mirada, Edward…. Tendría que haberte hecho caso. – admitió resguardándose en mi pecho.

Intenté serenarme antes de hablar. Bella necesitaba calma y seguridad, no a alguien que estaba a punto de cruzarse toda la ciudad hasta dar con el malnacido de su hermano biológico para dejarle las cosas bien claras.

-Pequeña, escúchame. – le pedí separándola de mi. – No lo conocías y era normal que pensaras que sus actos eran consecuencia de su vida… No te castigues. – la consolé porque en este momento lo único que me preocupaba era ella.

-Soy una idiota por pensar bien de él, ¿verdad? – me miró con un puchero en sus preciosos labios.

-Eres un ser humano que cree en la bondad de la gente. No lo dejes de hacer te hace ser especial. - le dije sincero. Que Bella después de todo lo que había pasado en la vida fuera capaz de ver la cara inocente de la vida merecía ser cuidado y apreciado.

-Si tú lo dices… - añadió arrepentida haciéndome sentir mal por toda la presión a la que la había sometido estos días. En ningún momento oculté mi opinión sobre las intenciones de Anthony y eso seguramente la había hecho juzgarse más duramente.

-Eh...escúchame… - volví a reclamar su atención. – Somos un equipo, a partir de ahora yo me dedico a sospechar de la gente y tú a defenderlos. Te salió bien con Carl y Ernest. – la animé y esta vez conseguí robarle una sonrisa que, aunque leve, me servía.

-Ahora explícame qué es todo esto. – Le pedí después de compartir un abrazo intentando que pudiera arrogar algo de luz a este despropósito.

-Puedo creerme que papá pretendiera caer en su chantaje para impedir que algo me dañara pero lo que no me cuadra es que no guardara ningún informe o algún documento sobre él. Charlie era inteligente y nadie jugaba con él, mucho menos si yo estaba por medio. Estoy buscando esos documentos. Estoy segura que aquí hay algo. – me explicó con determinación.

Bella era jodidamente brillante.

A pesar de toda la tristeza que sentía era capaz de analizar la situación y llegar a una conclusión que nadie había llegado hasta ahora. ¡Por supuesto que Charlie tenía un AS en la manga! Desde la primera vez que cedió al primer chantaje supo que era algo que no acabaría, así que seguramente, para proteger a Bella en el caso que ese impresentable decidiera comenzar a jugar sucio, tendría algo que poder usar para defenderse. Solo teníamos que encontrarlo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con esos papeles si es que existen? – pregunté queriendo saber qué había ideado esa mente extraordinaria que tenía.

-Lo voy a llevar a los juzgados. A él y a mi padre biológico. – anunció dejándome helado.

-¿Tú padre biológico? – mi voz salió afilada de miedo. Mi mente estaba creando mil estrategias para alejar a Bella de todos esos desalmados y ella solo hacía que acercarse más y más.

-Según Anthony le está chantajeando y es por eso que está haciendo todo esto. – me explicó volviendo a rebuscar entre los papeles.

La observé con admiración.

Cargaba con un pasado horrible sobre sus espaldas. Hoy se había derrumbado pero ahora volvía a estar dispuesta a luchar.

-Bella…- le dije deteniéndola en su afán de rebuscar por todos los cajones. Tiré de ella para que quedara sentada en el asiento de Charlie. – Anthony se coló en la fiesta. – le confesé porque tenía que saberlo. Seguramente se enterara tarde o temprano y quería que lo hiciera por mí. –

-¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué no me enteré? – preguntó más curiosa que confundida. –

-Me encargué yo porque no quería que estuviera cerca de ti. No me fiaba de él. –expliqué. Bella no discutió nada, se limitó a asentir pensativa.

-¿Cómo se coló en la fiesta? – Preguntó retomando la conversación después de un breve silencio.

-Llevaba invitación. – expliqué dejándola tan sorprendida como yo estuve. –

-¿Era verdadera? – inquirió de nuevo.

Cabeceé confirmando.

-Quizás alguien de nuestra empresa le esté ayudándolo… - susurró en lo que era más un pensamiento en voz alta que una conversación conmigo.

-¿Sospechas de alguien? –interrumpí haciéndola saltar. Sin dudas no estaba compartiendo esa hipótesis conmigo.

-¿Yo? No… ¿De quién iba a sospechar? ¿Lo haces tú? – cuestionó muy rápido, incluso nerviosa.

Negué con la cabeza sabiendo que me ocultaba algo. Desde que comencé a compartir más tiempo con ella y a conocerla mejor me había dado cuenta que una de las cosas que más caracterizaba a Bella era su incapacidad para mentir. Lo hacía fatal, incluso peor que Alice. Era extraño como nuestro poco trato no me había permitido ser consciente de algo tan flagrante.

Y ahora lo estaba haciendo.

No iba a apretarla más. No era su mejor momento, pero conseguiría las respuestas a todas las dudas. No servía da nada que cada uno luchara con Anthony por su cuenta. Necesitábamos ser un equipo.

\- James ha cruzado mi mente… No me fio de él cuanto se trata de ti. – gruñí haciéndola reír.

-Aun me acuerdo lo enfadado que viniste a mi casa cuando aparecieron las fotos en la discoteca. – recordó sin prestarme mucha atención.

Quizás si hubiese estado más pendiente a mis reacciones me hubiese dado cuenta mucho antes de lo que sentía por Bella. No era normal que unas simples fotos me provocaran todo lo que hicieron.

-Tienes demasiada afición a no contestar al teléfono en situaciones de emergencia. – repliqué sin afectarla. – Estoy preocupado. – confesé mis miedos levantándole el rostro.

-Yo también. – se sinceró con brillo en los ojos. – Pero tenemos que continuar adelante. Edward una vez te pedí que estuvieras a mi lado y me sostuvieras cuando yo no pudiese. Me está constando ser fuerte… pero cuando te veo todo se aclara. – dijo con un hilo de voz. –

A Bella no le gustaba parecer vulnerable ni mostrar sus miedos si lo estaba haciendo era porque realmente lo necesitaba y confiaba en mí para sostenerla. No pensaba fallarle. Hacía meses me había hecho esa promesa.

\- Lo conseguiremos. – aseguró devolviéndome a la realidad antes de besarme con delicadeza.

-Lo haremos pequeña. – afirmé. Éramos un equipo, ahora más que nunca. – Ahora vamos a ver si Charlie escondía alguna carta ganadora aquí.

No encontramos nada.

Por más que rebuscamos no había nada con el nombre de Anthony. Pero entre mi memoria y alguna agenda de contactos habíamos recabado algunas personas a las que recurrir en búsqueda de información, gente con la que Charlie solía trabajar cuando se trataba asuntos un tanto al margen de la ley.

-Mañana haré una comida con toda la familia, - anunció cuando estábamos tumbados en la cama. Menos de veinticuatro horas y qué diferente se sentían nuestros abrazos. – Quiero que todos sepan de la situación con Anthony. No quiero que les pueda chantajear con nada. Todos iremos a una en el caso que intente coaccionar a alguien más. – explicó demostrándome cuanto había cambiado su mente después de esta mañana.

No había querido apretarla. Sabía que estaba digiriendo todo lo que había pasado. Seguramente mañana se sintiera con más fuerzas para explicarlo todo. Ahora solo quería sostenerla y consolarla. Ayudarla a volver a recuperar su esencia y su fuerza.

-Me parece una gran idea. – la apoyé mientras se acomodaba más fuerte en mi pecho.

-Edward…- comenzó en tono dubitativo.

-Dime. – contesté seguro aunque tanto secretismo estaba haciendo que mi mente estuviera a punto de explotar. No sabía cuánto más podría soportar dándole espacio. Necesitaba saber, necesitaba controlar la situación para no volverme loco pensando en todo lo que le podría pasar.

-Creo que será mejor que nos mudemos aquí. – expuso, poco a poco, midiendo sus palabras. Ésta no era una decisión tomada a la ligera.

Cogí aire y cambié nuestra postura. Me tumbé en la cama junto a ella para que nuestras miradas se encontraran. Necesitaba leer a Bella de todas las formas posibles, llegar a la información que callaba.

-¿Por qué? – pregunté suavemente. No quería asustarla pero necesitaba respuestas.

-Esta casa y la urbanización son más seguras. – contestó.

-Te ha amenazado. – afirmé. No había caso en negarlo. Ese imbécil funcionaba así, daba igual quién tuviera delante. Por supuesto no había desaprovechado la ocasión con Bella cuando seguramente se había negado a lo que le hubiera pedido. Bella siempre había marcado el chantaje como una gran línea roja.

Asintió.

Sentí hervir mi sangre.

-Nos mudaremos aquí. No te pasará nada mi amor. Te lo prometo. – le dije antes de acunarla en mis brazos a los que se aferró hasta que se quedó dormida.

**.**

**[**]**

**.**

**NA: **

**Como vemos Edward también tiene algún que otro plan oculto y al parecer está haciendo un extraño dúo con Emmet. Y, al parecer, también estaba en lo cierto todo este tiempo sobre Anthony. ¿Alguna sorprendida en la sala? **

**Espero que os haya gustado… Como siempre pasa en esta historia faltan cabos pero hay pistas por la historia. Veremos si cuando sepamos la versión de Bella nos cuadra todo un poco más. **

**PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN****: El próximo capítulo está bastante adelantado… Obviamente tiene mucha relación con este y han salido casi juntos… así que espero no tardar mucho en acabarlo y subirlo lo antes posible. **

**¡Muchos saludos!**

**Nos leemos en el próximo ;) **


	29. Here comes the sun

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y A LA SAGA CREPÚSCULO****.**

**.**

**¡Hooola de nuevo!**

**Mis primeras palabras, como siempre, dedicadas a vosotras. Miles y miles de gracias por vuestro apoyo. Sois maravillosas. Sé que puede parecer una chorrada pero me dais mucha energía y me sacáis una carcajada con vuestras teorías y vuestra indignación la mayoría de las veces, debo decir, dirigida a Bella y su testarudez. **

**Para que no seáis muy duras con ella os dejo su POV ;) **

**.**

**HERE COMES THE SUN**

**BPOV**

**.**

Estaba atrapada y corría.

Corría por pasillos estrechos y oscuros por los que no podía ver nada. Solo huía intentando no tropezar ni mirar atrás hasta que llegué a una habitación estrecha. Mis ojos se habían acostumbrado a la falta de luz pero en este lugar había aún menos claridad, si eso era posible.

De repente todo se apagó y un fuerte portazo perforó mis oídos.

Estaba atrapada. De nuevo en una habitación oscura y pequeña.

Mi corazón se disparó y mi respiración era dificultosa.

-¡Noooo!- Grité levantándome de golpe buscando aire como si estuviera hundiéndome en medio del océano.

Mis ojos dolieron por la claridad.

Estaba en mi habitación. Mi lugar seguro. Amplio y luminoso… y Edward entraba por la puerta cargando dos tazas con cara de espanto, seguramente debido a mi chillido.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó angustiado sentándose a mi lado mientras me observaba con detenimiento. Llevaba haciéndolo desde que llegó apresuradamente a casa tras recibir mi llamada.

Al salir de la cafetería en la que me había encontrado con mi hermano había estado vagando por las calles bulliciosas de la ciudad, intentando aclarar mis ideas, pero los sentimientos me desbordaban y no podía pensar con claridad. Necesitaba dejar de sentir para ordenarme. Necesitaba estar segura y aunque solo quería resguardarme en los brazos de Edward antes de verle necesitaba tranquilizarme o lo preocuparía más de lo que ya debía estarlo.

Esa paz solo la podía encontrar en un lugar. En el lugar en el que la había encontrado por primera vez. En la casa de papá.

-Una pesadilla. – aclaré centrándome en el presente intentando borrar las imágenes de mi pasado de mi mente. –

Edward se acomodó en la cama llevándome con él. Cuando estuvimos cómodos me pasó una de las tazas con humeante café.

El silencio reconfortante fue calmando mis ánimos.

Edward me estaba cuidando y dándome tiempo. Él lo hacía mejor que nadie, ya lo había hecho antes y ahora seguía cuidándome de esa manera tan suya. Con su simple presencia. Pero necesitaba compartir mi encuentro con Anthony o me volvería loca. A pesar de dormir toda la noche estaba agotada, seguramente habría estado removiéndome nerviosa por culpa de las pesadillas.

Cogí aire.

-Tenía la esperanza que fuera diferente… Quizás la consecuencia de no haber tenido la suerte que tuve yo cuando me encontré con Charlie. – comencé sabiendo que Edward estaba pendiente de mí. No me había perdido de vista desde que entró a esta casa.

Edward apretó nuestro abrazo haciéndome sentir cobijada y segura para contarle todo.

-Quedamos en una pequeña cafetería del centro. Cuando llegué estaba sentado en la mesa más apartada y su rostro… Su rostro es igual al del mi padre biológico. – temblé al recordarlo.

Mis instintos me chillaron que saliera de ahí pero tenía que saber qué quería. Me repetí como un mantra que estábamos en un sitio público y no me podía hacer nada. Era la única razón por la que había aceptado a venir sola. Nada podía pasarme en medio de una cafetería en el centro de Seattle.

-Nadie va a hacerte daño pequeña. – me aseguró una vez más Edward mientras posaba un beso en mi frente.

_Sacudí mi cabeza alejando el mal presentimiento que me había dado su imagen. Nadie tenía la culpa de su aspecto, ni mucho menos el parecerse a alguien que había dedicado su vida en hacer infelices a sus hijos. _

_Respiré y me acerqué hasta la mesa aparentando una fortaleza que no era tal. Por mucho que yo quisiera confiar en él, Edward no lo hacía, Carlise y Charlie tampoco lo habían hecho y eso me mantenía alerta. _

_Alzó la vista y me vio en ese mismo instante. Tenía los ojos oscuros, incluso más que los míos y su piel era dura. Me miró reconociéndome pero no como a alguien a quien te hace ilusión conocer al fin sino como a un oponente. Conocía ese tipo de mirada. Las había visto en las salas de negocios. Se la veía a Edward cada vez que queríamos ganar algo a favor de nuestra empresa. _

_Mi piel se erizó. _

_-Hola. – saludé nerviosa. No me senté, algo en mí se había despertado, preparándome para lo que seguramente sería un duro pulso más que un cálido reencuentro. _

_-¡Hermanita! ¡Hasta que al fin nos conocemos! – me saludó animado acercándose a mí tan rápido que no me pude apartar. Me cercó en un abrazo que me heló la sangre. _

_-Mejor nos sentamos. – le dije librándome de su cercanía. – _

_Pedí un café bien cargado. Estaba demasiado cansada de anoche y necesitaba una buena dosis de cafeína para encarar este encuentro. _

_-Pensaba que nunca podría llegar a verte. – dijo maliciosamente. _

_-Has tenido más de diez años para hacerlo… - comenté dejándole claro que no pensaba comprar ese discurso. _

_-Tienes un perro guardián muy eficaz… Él y sus chicos de seguridad no me han dejado acercarme a ti. – continuó malmetiendo. Supongo que se refería a Edward. _

_-Ya estoy aquí. – puntualicé intentando no desviar el tema. Tenía que mantenerme focalizada en lo importante. Había aprendido de Edward a templar mis nervios. - ¿Qué quieres? _

_-Vaya, veo que no pierdes el tiempo… - dijo poniéndose cómodo. – Pensaba que te gustaría saber qué ha sido de mi vida… y esas cosas que la gente le gusta saber de su familia. – _

_-Si es lo que me quieres contar. Te escucho. – repliqué imitando su gesto. _

_-La vida te ha tratado mejor que a mí… hermanita… - comenzó.- Seguro que tu historia es mucho más interesante que la mía. Te escucho. – me imitó. _

_-Te pusiste en contacto con mi padre hace doce años y ahora has dado una entrevista a uno de los diarios nacionales más importantes por el único mérito de ser mi hermano biológico… Creo que tú mismo te has dedicado a saber qué ha sido de mi vida. – contesté harta de su tono y su mirada. _

_No quería estar aquí. Mis instintos me chillaban que me alejara lo antes posible. _

_Me arrepentía de no haber escuchado a Edward, de no haber hecho caso de sus advertencias y de ser tan idiota de creer que una persona que había estado extorsionando a mi padre podía albergar algún tipo de sentimientos auténticos hacia mí. _

_Me miró evaluativamente antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida. _

_-Cuando tenía diez años una tía lejana de nuestra madre me llevó a vivir con ellos a un pueblo perdido de Texas. En su rancho se dedicó a explotarme a cambio de un plato caliente. No había amor pero tampoco palos. Me conformé. – explicó brevemente. – Sin duda no es el palacio y la fortuna que te tocó a ti. – añadió mordazmente. _

_-Con siete años me escapé de casa porque nuestro padre estaba tan borracho y drogado que sabía que cuando se cansara de apalizar a nuestra madre comenzaría conmigo. Estuve vagando bajo la lluvia toda una noche… Digamos que sí tuve suerte de dar con Charlie y no con cualquier delincuente que podría haberme matado o a saber qué. – le dije enfadada por sus juicios sobre mí. Quizás no tuvo amor pero estuvo a salvo. _

_-Eres valiente. – apuntó con una sonrisa extraña. – Estoy seguro que nos llevaremos bien, hermanita. – _

_-Bella. – le corregí. _

_-Nada de lazos familiares… ya veo… - comentó mordazmente. _

_-Creo que sería bueno que condujéramos esta charla a algún fin. ¿Qué quieres? – pregunté harta de sus rodeos. _

_-Me parece bien… - contestó apoyando sus brazos sobre la mesa, esta vez más tenso. – Creo que es hora que comencemos a tener más relación… a compartir más cosas… No deberíamos dejar que el tiempo y el destino caprichoso que hemos sufrido nos separe por más tiempo. – divagó anticipándome algo que seguramente no fuera a gustarme. - ¿Sabes que nuestro padre se ha puesto en contacto conmigo? – preguntó y en ese momento todo se volvió borroso. Mis manos se volvieron puños. _

_-No es mi padre. – fue lo único que pude vocalizar. Aunque soné temblorosa, igual a cómo me sentía por dentro. _

_-Igualmente lo ha hecho. – continuó sin hacerme mucho caso. Me preguntaba como una persona que nunca había pensado en sus hijos se ponía en contacto con uno, que además no usaba ni sus apellidos. – _

_-Vaya… - comenté mientras pensaba en qué podía estar escondiendo._

_-Me está chantajeando a cambio de dinero, es por eso que he hecho lo que hecho… Ahora mismo no trabajo y no tengo con qué pagarle. – me explicó pero mis instintos me decían que no me fiara de él. No era claro. _

_¿Qué clase de persona pagaba con la misma moneda que estaba recibiendo? _

_-¿Tanto dinero necesita en prisión? – pregunté irónicamente. No sabía mucho de esos mundos pero sin duda lo que habría cobrado por su entrevista era mucho más de lo que nadie necesitaba en un sitio como la cárcel. _

_\- No me gusta tu tono. – me dijo ácidamente. – Ni que te vayas de rositas mientras yo cargo con todo el peso. – atacó finalmente enseñando sus cartas. _

_Sabía por Edward que cuando tienes a tu rival crispado y atacando es cuando más relajado y frío debes mostrarte. _

_-No lo considero así. No acepto sobornos. Cruzaste la línea del pacto no tácito que siempre respetó mi padre.. – dije remarcando la palabra que jamás utilizaría con nadie más que no fuera Charlie. Yo solo tenía un padre. - No te debo nada. Ni a ti y mucho menos voy a mantener a un maltratador. – juré dejándole claro que no iba a doblegarme. _

_-No te he chantajeado. – se defendió y aunque tenía razón, no lo había explícitamente, sí hizo una declaración de intenciones cuando concedió esa entrevista. _

_-Aun así pretendes que te dé el dinero. – rebatí rápidamente. No le iba a dejar ganar terreno. _

_-Piensas muy bajo de mí. – se defendió y casi haciéndome reír. Sin duda él mismo se había encargado que pensara de tal manera. _

_Abrí mis manos para indicarle que siguiera. Estaba deseosa de volver a los brazos protectores de Edward y no volver a separarme de él. Necesitaba la fuerza que él emanaba para volver a estabilizarme. _

_-He pensado que lo mejor para poder conocernos es pasar tiempo juntos… - cerré los ojos ante el cambio de estrategia. – Y lo más conveniente para ambos es en tu empresa. Yo obtengo dinero sin necesidad de que me acuses de chantajearte. – propuso como si no acabara decir la mayor barbaridad de la historia. _

_¿Quería un puesto de trabajo en Swan's? Pretendía que metiera en mi empresa a una persona que se dedicaba a publicar trapos sucios sobre mí a cambio de un puñado de dinero y que estaba en contacto, a saber cómo y me daba igual bajo que términos, con mi padre biológico. Obviamente había algo detrás de esta propuesta, un plan mucho más elaborado de lo que parecía a simple vista y seguramente mucho más dañino. _

_Estaba demente si pensaba que era tan tonta de aceptar. _

_-Nunca. – pronuncié más segura de lo que nunca había estado de nada. No mancharía la memoria de Charlie jamás. _

_-No te lo estoy pidiendo, hermanita… - amenazó levantando finalmente sus cartas. _

_Reí irónicamente. _

_-Sí lo estás haciendo. – le recordé crispándolo. - ¿Sabes por qué? – pregunté sin esperar su respuesta, estaba cansada y arrepentida. – Porque yo soy la dueña de Swan's Netwok y tú no eres nadie. Así que sí me lo estás pidiendo porque no estás ni estarás nunca en la posición de exigirme nada. – le expliqué segura como el mismo infierno que jamás le permitiría poner un pie en mi empresa. _

_-No lo entiendes… Quiero estar en esa empresa, podría ser una empresa familiar. – me miró de tal manera que supe que era una amenaza. No se molestó ni en maquillarlo. Su mirada fría y dura lo dejaban extremadamente claro. _

_-Lo único que compartimos es la sangre y créeme que eso es solo porque no tengo elección. – afirmé de nuevo tanto para él como para mí misma. Tenía que volver con Edward y pensar en qué hacer a partir de ahora. Algo me decía que con mi negativa había despertado algo de lo que aún no era consciente. – Adiós. – dije antes de levantarme._

_Anthony no se dignó a decir nada. _

_Di solo un par de pasos antes de girarme de nuevo hacia él. No podía irme de aquí sin decirle lo que realmente sentía. _

_-Sabes… Siento que no hayas querido otro camino. Los dos sufrimos, los dos tuvimos unos padres biológicos que no merecían haber tenido hijos… pero los dos somos responsables de los adultos que hemos querido ser. Eres cobarde por decir que las circunstancias te hicieron así. Tú elegiste ser así. Y es una pena. – le expuse toda mi frustración. _

_Me arrepentía por haber luchado por alguien que no existía. De haber discutido con Edward defendiéndolo. De haber llegado a pensar que papá fue demasiado cruel no dejándome acercarme a él. Ahora lo entendía. Yo tampoco hubiera dejado que ninguna persona a la que amo compartiera tiempo con un ser tan despreciable. _

_Me había empeñado en pensar en él como mi hermano y jamás merecería ese apelativo. _

No me di cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que Edward secó mis lágrimas.

-No le voy a permitir que ponga sus garras en Swan's Networks. – juré después de compartir una mirada cargada de significado con Edward.

-No lo dejaremos. – concordó abrazándome fuerte.

Nos quedamos un rato así. Sin necesidad de hablar ni de hacer nada, solo confortándonos mutuamente. De vez en cuando levantaba mi vista para cruzar la mirada con Edward. No decía nada pero estaba nervioso y preocupado. Su mente se perdía y parecía distraído pensando en algo, seguramente alguno de todos los problemas que teníamos encima por mi culpa, cuando volvía a la realidad me apretaba contra su costado como si comprobara que seguía aquí.

No podía evitar sentirme culpable por toda la situación en la que estábamos envueltos.

Volvía a ser yo y mi condenada familia biológica la que rompía la paz de nuestras vidas y nuestro negocio. Estaba más que segura que legalmente no podían hacer nada de lo que pretendían pero aun así no podía evitar sentir pesar.

La familia no se elige, te toca. Era algo que había escuchado durante toda mi vida y era curioso como siempre me había mofado de esta afirmación. Yo la había escogido y mi misma, de alguna manera, Charlie también me escogió pero en estos instantes me daba cuenta de la verdad que ocultaba la sabiduría popular. Ojalá no tuviera que acarrear con las decisiones de una persona como Anthony.

Hice unas llamadas a la familia para invitarlos a comer lo que consiguió distraerme. A mi familia, la de verdad, la que amaba y me amaban. Todos se sorprendieron al enterarse que la comida se celebraría en casa de Charlie pero prudentemente nadie había mencionado nada.

Entre ella y Edward encargaron comida y desempolvaron la vajilla y demás utensilios necesarios, hacía demasiado tiempo que esta gran casa no albergaba una reunión familiar. Aprovecharon que la temperatura de los últimos días de verano para comer en el gran patio exterior.

-Deberíamos bañarnos. – dijo Edward sentado en una de las sillas de papá mientras bebía una cerveza fría esperando a que los primeros invitados llegaran.

-No tienes bañador aquí. – repliqué tranquila mientras colocaba una gran bandeja de ensalada en la mesa.

Sentí como Edward tiraba de mí sorprendiéndome por su movimiento. Acabé sentada en su regazo compartiendo una risa nerviosa porque la silla casi nos juega una mala pasada y estuvimos a punto de acabar ambos en el suelo.

-No creo que sea necesario… Esto es tan privado que a los únicos que podríamos ofender sería a los pájaros curiosos. – puntualizó haciéndome sonrojar de imaginar la escena que creaba mi mente.

-Están a punto de llegar. – repliqué después de, paradójicamente, sopesar la propuesta de Edward.

-Podemos no abrirles la puerta… - propuso entreteniéndose con mi cuello.

-Alice la tirara abajo y tu padre tiene llaves. – le recordé dejándome llevar por sus atenciones. Mi voz no era más que una excusa tonta.

-Entonces es una promesa para después, mi amor. – dijo con la voz tan grave que sus palabras tuvieron un efecto directo en mis entrañas. Le besé apasionadamente dejando que nuestros cuerpos volvieran a reconocerse.

El timbré nos interrumpió arrancado unas cuantas maldiciones de Edward. Fui a abrir regalándole un precioso tiempo para que se relajara y se recuperara de los efectos de nuestro breve pero intenso encuentro. Mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo que conducía del jardín a la puerta principal, cerré el despacho de Charlie que continuaba desordenado por nuestra búsqueda de ayer, preguntándome como podía ser que hubiéramos reprimido tantos años la pasión que ahora nos inundaba cada vez que estábamos a menos de un metro de distancia.

Escuchaba golpes en la puerta sabiendo que solo uno de los invitados tenía la poca paciencia y la fuerza suficiente para derrumbarla si se lo proponía. Aceleré mis pasos para abrir la puerta y confirmar mis sospechas.

-¡Al fin abres! – exclamó aliviado Emmet mientras me abrazaba en uno de sus invalidantes abrazos de oso. – No sabes las ganas que tenía de verte. – continuó diciendo sin dejarme salir de su jaula.

Comenzaba a sufrir por la más que posible falta de aire. Pataleé un poco intentando que notara que lo que tenía entre sus brazos era una persona humana con capacidad limitada en sus pulmones y una apremiante necesidad de llenarlos.

-¡Emmet, por favor, Bella se va a ahogar! – dijo salvadoramente Rose mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en el hombro.

Le regalé una mirada agradecida a mi amiga antes de concentrarme en Emmet y su extraño comportamiento.

-Nos vimos hace unas horas. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – le reté estirando los huesos de mi cuello ahora que tenía espacio para hacerlo.

-A mí nada. – se defendió mecánicamente. Demasiado rápido para sonar inocente. Me estaba escondiendo algo. - ¿Qué te pasa a ti? – preguntó de vuelta confirmando mis sospechas.

-¡Yo he preguntado primero! – repliqué dejándome llevar por la irracionalidad de mi amigo.

-Se ha acabado el recreo. – nos interrumpió Rose poniendo un poco de cordura. Me dio un beso mucho más calmada que Emmet aunque conocía su mirada; quería contarme algo. – Emmet toma, lleva esto a dónde sea que vayamos a comer. – ordenó a su pareja, esperaba que ya oficial, pasándole una bandeja con lo que a todas luces era un apetecible pastel de carne y verduras.

-¿Está Edward?- preguntó Emmet mientras daba una ojeada a la casa. La conocía demasiado bien, así que seguramente estuviera buscando a los demás invitados.

-En el jardín con cervezas frescas. – maticé sabiendo que ese detalle sería relevante para él.

-Después hablamos y me explicas por qué estás en casa de Charlie y no en la tuya. No quiero excusas así que más te vale no intentes ni pensar una. – me apuntó amenazadoramente con su gran dedo índice.

Era imposible esconderle nada a Emmet. ¡Maldita sea!

-¿Podemos hablar un momento? – me preguntó Rose quedadamente.

Como el despacho de Charlie seguía hecho un caos y sus grandes puertas acristaladas daban al jardín opté por llevarla al gran salón que quedaba en el lado opuesto de la casa. Si había echado de manera tan poco sutil a Emmet no tendría sentido ir a un sitio en el que nos pudieran escuchar.

-Iré al grano antes que nos interrumpan. – anunció Rose solemnemente. Asentí lo que tomó como una señal para continuar. – Emmet sabe lo de tu hermano y me costó casi tres horas relajarlo así que, por favor, sé dulce con él. – me explicó con preocupación en su mirada, el apretón de manos que me dio fue su manera de decirme que no era Emmet la única persona que le angustiaba.

Cabeceé comprensiva.

-¿Cómo lo supo? – pregunté aunque la respuesta era fácil de saber.

-Edward. – confirmó.

¿Des de cuando Edward y Emmet se llamaban para explicarse sus cosas? Supongo que ambos habían encontrado finalmente un punto en común y ese era yo. Esperaba que no unieran fuerzas porque si no eran capaces de volverme loca. Nadie era capaz de luchar contra la persistencia de ambos a la vez.

-Yo también tengo algo que contarte. – Le dije atrayéndola hacia mí para explicarle mis sospechas sobre Jessica y como quizás había ayudado a Anthony a colarse en la fiesta. No me gustaba creer en ese tipo de coincidencias. Le hice un resumen tan magnifico a Rose de todo este desatino que me sentí muy orgullosa tanto de mí como de la capacidad de mi amiga para seguirme sin perderse ni un solo momento.

-¿Cómo podríamos saber si fue ella? – preguntó seguramente creando mil planes en su mente. –

-No creo que podamos pero cada vez me provoca más desconfianza. – admití mientras un escalofrío cruzaba mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

-Bella – me llamó Rose muy seria. – Creo que ha llegado el momento de que Edward sepa todo lo que está pasando. No vas a poder sostener esta situación más tú sola. – recordó y aunque tenía razón seguí indecisa de compartir mis miedos sobre Jessica con él. No quería que pensara que eran los celos los que motivaban mis sospechas.

Asentí mientras el ruido del timbre nos obligaba a acabar con esta conversación a escondidas.

-Deberíamos vigilar también a James. Pienso como Edward, no es trigo limpio. – me dijo antes de marcharse hacia el jardín mientras yo abría la puerta.

El resto de los Cullen llegaron juntos con Alice a la cabeza. Estaba eufórica.

-¡Tenía tantas ganas de volver a casa de Charlie! – chilló animada llenando mi alma con su alegría y entrado como un huracán. –

Carlise siempre prudente esperó su turno para abrazarme paternalmente. Respiré hondo oliendo su colonia. Seguía usando la misma que la noche que lo conocí.

-¿Mala noche? – preguntó dejando un suave beso en mi frente mientras me mantenía abrazada caminando por el pasillo.

Noté que sus pasos eran más lentos que de costumbre y como a simple vista no parecía tener cojera decidí concederle ese tiempo conmigo.

Pasamos por delante de la puerta del despacho de papá dónde paró su marcha. Lo pensó unos segundos y con dolor en su mirada abrió la puerta. Carlise Cullen había sido el gran pilar de esta familia cuando la muerte de Charlie lo desmoronó todo a nuestro alrededor y tendíamos a olvidar lo mucho que había sufrido al enterrar a su amigo de la infancia.

-Veo que has estado buscando algo. – dijo al entrar y ver el desorden.

-Algo así. – admití nerviosa y algo avergonzada.

Este despacho era casi sagrado para mí y verlo de esa manera me dolía pero no podía mantener esta casa intocable y menos si pensaba mudarme temporalmente aquí. Edward y yo íbamos a tener que hacer cambios… Comenzaría ordenando todo lo que había hecho aquí ayer.

-¿Lo has encontrado? – preguntó mientras se entretenía con el tocadiscos de papá.

-No. – contesté escuetamente sin saber por dónde empezar a explicarle todo lo que estaba pasando en mi vida por culpa de mi familia biológica. Debería ser fácil, y más con él, pero no lo era.

Carlise no contestó ni tampoco se giró para mirarme atentamente como hacía siempre que me quedaba en silencio. Alice y yo bromeábamos que no tenía ojos sino escáneres capaces de analizar minuciosamente qué pasaba en nuestro interior.

Abrió el armario en el que Charlie guardaba sus vinilos y puso su preferido, los Beatles. _"Here comes the sun"_ comenzó a sonar. Era la canción preferida de papá.

Charlie siempre había sido admirador de los Beatles pero esta canción nunca estuvo dentro de sus preferidas. La encontraba algo sosa y repetitiva… Hasta que una noche lluviosa de invierno me crucé en su camino de vuelta a casa. Me parecía enternecedor que me viera como la luz que aclaraba sus días cuando eso era precisamente lo que su adopción había conseguido en mí.

Carlise subió el volumen justo antes de girarse.

-Ven aquí. – dijo abriendo sus brazos. No dudé ni un instante en lanzarme a ellos buscando el resguardo de un padre que sin juzgarte te protege.

-No la había escuchado aun. – confesé. Había tantas cosas que seguía evitando por miedo a sufrir de nuevo.

-Lo estás haciendo bien. – aseguró igual que tantas veces había hecho Edward. A veces me preguntaba de dónde sacaba sus capacidades de liderazgo. No cabía duda que era de su padre.

-Anthony quiere estar en la empresa. – le expliqué dejándome inundar por la esencia de Charlie que desprendían los recuerdos de esas notas musicales y la paz que me daba Carlise.

-Me imaginaba que algo escondía esa entrevista. – murmuró antes de separarnos para que lo mirara. – Ten. – me alargó un sobre bastante lleno que sacó de su chaqueta.

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunté confundida.

-La información que Charlie tenía de tu familia biológica. – explicó haciéndome respirar tranquila. – No quería entristecerte, tenías esperanzas y jamás podría tirarlas por tierra… Tu padre se encargó de recabar información y lamentablemente era bastante turbia por eso jamás quiso que supieras de ellos. – explicó lo que calló el día que fui a su casa.

Recordaba las miradas compartidas con Edward, seguramente ambos sabían que mis dudas sobre los sentimientos de mi hermano no eran necesarias.

-No voy a dejar que toquen nada de lo que construyó Charlie. – prometí.

-Oh pequeña…- se lamentó paternalmente, que diferente sonaba la misma palabra en los labios de Edward. – Me basta con que no te hagan nada a ti. – acabó volviéndome a abrazar.

-¿Interrumpo? – preguntó Edward que entró haciéndome consciente de la realidad. El clima que había creado Carlise con su amor y la música me habían hecho olvidarme de todo y todos.

-No lo haces hijo… - contestó Carlise por mí. Su gesto cambió al mirar a Edward.

-Estabais tardando… Alice se preguntaba dónde estabais… - dijo Edward mirándome como si le tuviera que sacara del charco en el que se había metido él solo. Sonreí por verlo en ese membrete, no acostumbraba a ver a Edward en apuros.

-Ni tú ni tu hermana os tenéis que preocupar… Estamos bien. ¿Verdad, Bella? – replicó Carlise bromista.

-Muy bien. – concordé guiñándole un ojo.

-Edward, ¿Cuando has llegado? – preguntó distraído su padre mientras abría las grandes puertas del despacho de papá para que la música llegara al jardín.

Edward no contestó se limitó a llegar hasta mi lado mirando interrogante el sobre que mantenía entre mis manos. Asentí en silencio notando como se relajaba entendiendo que allí estaba lo que tanto necesitábamos.

-Ya era hora. – nos interrumpió Carlise negando con la cabeza mientras nos miraba.

-¿Cómo? – boqueé nerviosa como si fuera una adolescente pillada besuqueándose con su novio.

\- Que ya era hora que los Beatles y la vida volviera a esta casa. – añadió rápidamente aunque los tres sabíamos que no se refería a eso.

Salimos al jardín para reunirnos con los demás.

La comida comenzó tranquila, comentando anécdotas de la cena de Swan's Network. Todo fue genial y Emmet se ganó grandes halagos de todos los presentes por sus bailes haciendo que su ego creciera peligrosamente.

De pequeña siempre que me daban a elegir entre una buena o una mala noticia comenzaba por la positiva. La vida me había enseñado que las desgracias siempre acababan llegando, no era necesario apresurarse. Así que mientras Esme repartía un pedazo de tarta de zanahoria para todos decidí anunciar que Edward y yo estábamos juntos… Algo que no fue una sorpresa para nadie de los presentes pero calentó mi corazón al compartirlo con las personas a las que más quería y me dio ánimos para explicarles todo lo que había sucedido con mi hermano biológico durante las últimas horas.

No fue una conversación fácil.

Dolía admitir que me había equivocado pero lo hacía más el pensar que por mi silencio les pudiera pasar alguna cosa a cualquiera de ellos. Pero lo más importante era que cuando los miraba sentía todo lo que jamás podría provocarme Anthony.

El amor incondicional de las personas que están dispuestas a apoyarte y protegerte.

La seguridad y confort de saber que están a salvo y así te quieren ellos.

La paz de saber que el hogar no es un lugar sino las personas que nos acompañan en la vida.

Y aquí, con _Here comes de Sun_ volviendo a sonar, compartiendo con ellos un simple té y las restas del pastel de zanahoria me di cuenta que daba igual lo que Anthony o Jessica o quien fuera intentara hacer. No conseguirían derrumbarme.

Apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward disfrutando de este instante.

**.**

**[**]**

**.**

**NA: **

**Pues no podréis decir que no es un capítulo intenso jajaja Y largo… Qué susto me dio al acabar de escribir y ver que eran casi 12 páginas. Espero que no os aburráis a la mitad. Intentaré que los demás no se alarguen tanto. **

**Muchas decís que Bella es muy cabezota por ir sola… a mí no se me ocurría de otra manera. Es su vida. Su familia. Ella necesitaba darse cuenta por ella misma de la realidad. Sin Edward y sin nadie. Pero como veis ha vuelto a su hogar, a su gente que es en los que realmente confía.**

**Como siempre intentaré subir el capítulo en cuanto lo tenga! **

**Cuidaros muchos en estos locos días. **

**Nos leemos en el próximo! **


	30. Sigue siendo tú

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y A LA SAGA CREPÚSCULO****.**

**.**

**¡Hooola de nuevo!**

**No me creo ni yo el ritmo que está volviendo a coger las actualizaciones del FIC jaja. Una semana más estoy aquí y espero que estéis todas bien. Daros, como siempre, las gracias por vuestro apoyo. Sois maravillosas, me sigue sorprendiendo que haya gente al otro lado de sus pantallas leyendo mis historias. **

**Al final os dejo unas aclaraciones sobre el FIC. **

**Sin más os dejo con Bella ;)**

**.**

**SIGUE SIENDO TÚ**

**BPOV**

**.**

La comida se convirtió en merienda y ésta en cena. Edward y yo nos quedamos solos alrededor de las doce de la noche. Aunque podría estar cansada por todos los acontecimientos de este intenso fin de semana, la adrenalina corría por mis venas.

-¿Estás preparada para ver qué hay en ese sobre? – preguntó Edward mientras descansaba, apoyada en su cuerpo dejándonos llevar por el agua de la piscina.

Finalmente nos habíamos bañado desnudos. Edward era demasiado persuasivo y ahora mientras sus manos trazaban caricias en mi espalda quería usar ese poder para que abriera el sobre que me había traído su padre.

-Sí y no. – confesé porque por muchas ganas que tuviera también estaba muerta de miedo.

-Podemos hacer un trato… - propuso Edward mientras sus labios vagaban por mi cuello provocándome escalofríos.

-Aja… - contesté ansiosa por que ese pacto acabara con él encima de mí.

-Abro el sobre, le echo un vistazo y si veo que va a ser demasiado para hoy lo dejamos… Mañana compramos unas botellas de vino, cocino pasta con la mejor salsa boloñesa que has probado jamás y nos enfrentamos a ello. – expuso como si estuviera hablando con nuestros inversores defendiendo nuestro proyecto estrella.

-¿Estás sacando tus armas de negociación conmigo? –contesté algo afectada. Edward sabía tocar mi punto más débil; voz grave que atacaba directamente en mis entrañas.

-¿Funcionan? – preguntó con su mejor arma, sus ojos verdes mirándome profundamente. Mi criptonita fundiendo mi alma.

-Sabes demasiado bien que sí. – sentencié haciéndolo sonreír satisfecho.

Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para salir de la calmada agua salada de la piscina. Edward salió antes que yo para buscar nuestros albornoces. No tardó en entrar en la casa y regresar. Era increíble como en tan pocas horas se había adaptado a este lugar moviéndose como si fuera su hogar durante años.

Al cruzar las grandes puertas que daban al despacho de papá un escalofrió cruzó todo el cuerpo. Edward cerró delicadamente los ventanales porque, aunque no era el tiempo lo que había provocado esa reacción nuestros cuerpos mojados, las no tan cálidas noches de setiembre no acompañaban.

Me senté en la butaca de papá mirando el sobre cerrado con atención. Edward lentamente, midiendo sus actos sin perderme de vista, lo cogió con delicadeza y tal como había prometido miró lo que contenía.

En los ojos de Edward apareció una leve chispa de preocupación. Si hubiéramos vivido esta situación hace dos meses hubiera sido incapaz de notarlo pero ahora era capaz de identificar hasta el menor cambio en el semblante, siempre seguro, de Edward.

Miró los papeles con la misma atención con la que yo lo observaba a él. Perdí la noción del tiempo, todo mi mundo se había parado. Centrándome en los precisos movimientos de Edward me olvidaba de lo que contenía ese sobre.

En silencio estiró su mano que resguardaba un sobre negro con únicamente mi nombre escrito en el reverso.

Conocía la letra. Era la de papá.

Quería huir pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Debíamos acabar con esta situación, me lo debía y se lo debía a mi familia, mi verdadera familia. Pero sobretodo se lo debía a Edward. Desde la muerte de Charlie él había estado firme a mi lado. Merecíamos un descanso y poder disfrutar de nuestra relación sin problemas que nos impidieran ser completamente felices.

-¿La abres por mí? – pregunté a media voz haciendo alusión a nuestra broma privada.

Edward me miró fijamente.

-Siempre. – afirmó seguro mientras volteaba el escritorio para moverme suavemente en la butaca y sentarse detrás de mí. Quedé apoyada en su pecho, ambos acurrucados en este pequeño mueble pensado para uso individual.

Edward posó un beso en mi cabeza antes de pasar sus brazos por mi cintura y abrir el sobre de tal manera que la carta que contenía quedó delante de mí.

La cogí con la mano trémula. Respiré profundamente antes de atreverme a comenzar a leer las palabras de papá.

"_Mi pequeña, _

_Mucho me temo que si estás leyendo esta carta tu corazón estará roto y eso hace más difícil aún escribir estas palabras. _

_Mi dulce Bella llegaste a mi vida para iluminar mis días y para darme una nueva razón para vivir. Te he querido tanto que había días en los que me costaba creer que pudieras llamarme papá. Ha sido un honor poder ser tu padre. Eres todo lo que jamás me atreví ni a desear. _

_Lamentablemente tu pasado no fue fácil. Soportaste más dolor en siete años de vida que la mayoría de personas en toda una vida. He intentado alejarte de todo lo que pudiera herirte pero cuando tu hermano tocó por primera vez a mi puerta supe que siempre sería una lucha a contracorriente. Hice todo lo que pude para que jamás tuvieran contacto contigo. Sé que no te habrá gustado mi decisión, siempre has sido muy terca, pero no me arrepiento. Eres demasiado buena persona para la maldad que destilan sus ojos. _

_En este sobre está toda la información que he podido recabar sobre tu familia biológica si lo necesitas no dudes en usarla pero, pequeña, no lo hagas sola. Busca ayuda, apóyate en tu familia… Sigue a tu corazón y sé valiente. No te cierres al amor de quienes te rodean, no te cierres a tu amor por Edward. Lucha por él, sé que luchará por ti aunque puedas pensar que es imposible. _

_No te olvides nunca de soñar._

_Y mi pequeña… Yo te quiero más."_

Sin darme cuenta estaba inundada en lágrimas. Edward me estrechó en sus brazos haciéndome sentir acompañada en este duro momento. No me presionó, simplemente se mantuvo a mi lado hasta que fui recuperando la calma y mi respiración se acompasó al vaivén del pecho de Edward.

-Hay algo más. – me dijo Edward pasándome un papel que parecía bastante antiguo, se observaban las dobleces que delataban el paso del tiempo e incluso algunos de sus lados estaban resquebrajados. Lo abrí curiosa.

_Sé fuerte para que nadie te derrote. Sé noble para que nadie te humille. Sé humilde para que nadie te ofenda, pero sobre todo, sigue siendo tú para que nadie te olvide. (NA1)_

A diferencia de otra carta, no reconocía la letra de ésta. No era la de Charlie, definitivamente. Se la mostré a Edward aunque no era necesario ya que con su cara apoyada en mi hombro estaba atento a todo lo que contenían las cartas.

-Creo que es de Amelia, mira. – dijo señalando una_ A _prácticamente borrada en uno de los márgenes del papel.

Amelia había sido la mujer de Charlie. Había muerto después de una larga lucha contra el cáncer años antes de que yo llegara a la vida de papá.

-Seguro que era muy especial para él. Lo guardaré conmigo. – aseguré acurrucándome de nuevo sobre el pecho de Edward con las cartas de papá entre mis brazos como si fueran la más preciada posesión que tendría jamás.

Mi mente se quedó en blanco, me focalicé en sentir lo que me habían provocado todos los recuerdos. No podía continuar sin afrontar el hecho que papá estaba muerto.

Suspiré llenándome de valentía antes de salir corriendo.

Edward me siguió en cuanto se repuso de mi acto espontaneo. Me dirigí a mi coche. Abrí el maletero y allí seguía.

El regalo del último cumpleaños de papá. Lo cogí con cuidado y volví a su despacho.

Edward seguía observándome en silencio. Atento a cada movimiento pero respetando mi espacio.

Saqué del envoltorio la curiosa caña de pescar, casi una reliquia imposible de encontrar, y con mucho cuidado la coloqué encima de la estantería principal. Al lado de tocadiscos. Era el lugar preferido de papá.

Lo contemplé orgullosa.

No era lo que pensé cuando recorrí kilómetros para comprarla pero era lo que la vida me había deparado e iba a encarar mi camino valiente.

Cogí aire girándome para contemplar al hombre que se había convertido en mi energía estos meses.

-Vamos a machacarles. – sentencié y los ojos de Edward brillaron emocionados por el desafío y seguridad de mis palabras.

…

Habían pasado dos meses desde _el gran fin de semana de las revelaciones_, como acuñamos Edward y yo a esos días en los que mi hermano biológico decidió aparecer en mi vida.

Pasamos varios días analizando y actualizando la información que contenía la investigación que Charlie había llevado a cabo sobre mi familia biológica. No nos pasó desapercibido que había datos desde antes que yo llegara a la vida de papá. Sin duda, Charlie Swan no había dejado nada al azar.

Era descorazonador ver todos los aspectos turbios en los que Phill Dwyer y Anthony habían estado envueltos durante años. Fue extraño como mi mente había olvidado sus nombres hasta que los vi escritos en todos esos papeles que desvelaban todo tipo de actividades ilegales; drogas, maltratos, robos, transgresiones de casi cualquier ley habida y por haber. Nuestros abogados se pusieron a trabajar con todo ese material centrándose en Anthony. Prefería ignorar a mi padre. No quería levantar su interés, estaba segura que los argumentos de mi hermano eran solo una excusa para acercarse a mí. Jamás se interesó por sus hijos, si quisiera haber accedido a mí lo hubiera hecho mucho antes, de la misma manera que lo había hecho él, chantajeando a Charlie.

Edward se cerró en banda cuando le pedí que acabara con la locura de tener seguridad privada a mí alrededor. Fue imposible hacerle retroceder así que llegué a un pacto con él. Se dedicarían a investigar si Anthony tenía alguna ayuda de dentro de la empresa.

No había sido capaz de compartir mis sospechas sobre Jessica pero había acabado haciéndome amiga de Paul, el jefe de seguridad que Edward había contratado. Era un hombre fuerte, grande y con aspecto algo rudo a pesar de su traje oscuro perfectamente planchado pero había accedido a investigar a Jessica sin decirle nada a Edward.

Pero a pesar de todos nuestros esfuerzos seguíamos sin novedades en este aspecto.

Legalmente habíamos conseguido alejar a Anthony de mí pero seguía más presente que nunca, dejándose ver en los medios de comunicación continuamente que ávidos de un buen drama familiar no paraban de entrevistarlo o hacerle fotos que comparaban con las mías buscando similitudes o diferencias cual entretenimiento.

Había días en lo que todo era más difícil de asimilar y me derrumbaba, solo el apoyo de Edward conseguía que quisiera salir de la fortaleza en la que la gran casa Swan se había convertido para nosotros. Ese lugar se había convertido en nuestro hogar. Habíamos hecho varios cambios para adaptarlo a nuestro gusto y aunque no lo habíamos hablado tenía el sentimiento que habíamos encontrado nuestro lugar en el mundo. Mi apartamento llevaba vacío meses y comenzaba a plantearme ponerlo en alquiler.

-Mi fortuna por tus pensamientos. – la voz profunda de Edward hizo que mi mente volviera a la realidad.

Teníamos reunión con el equipo comercial y estaba esperando pacientemente a que todo el mundo llegara a la gran sala de reuniones. Edward me había avisado una llamada urgente con el equipo de Nueva York lo iba a retrasar pero, aun así, había llegado antes que el resto. No esperaba menos del equipo de James. Se había propuesto sacarme de las casillas pero no le iba a dar ese gusto.

-No sé si valen tanto. – contesté mirándolo olvidando todos los problemas para centrarme en todo lo que me provocaba.

-Para mí siempre serán lo más valioso. – afirmó con una sonrisa de lado que me hizo temblar por sus implicaciones. Se acercó hasta que sus labios rozaron los míos dejando un suave beso.

Un beso que era una promesa de todo lo que haría cuando no estuviéramos esperando a que nuestro equipo de comerciales impresentables entrara por la puerta en cualquier momento.

-Chafardero. – le tenté tirando de su labio entre mis dientes antes de separarme de él.

Edward no protestó sino que se sentó cómodamente en su lugar. A mi derecha. Una de sus piernas reposaba sobre su rodilla en una postura que había identificado como la de falsa tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo ha ido la reunión con Nueva York? – pregunté mientras repasaba las cifras de venta de la nueva interfaz de Carl Y Ernest. Eran realmente buenas, excepto las de James que sin ser desastrosas no eran ni la mitad de cuantiosas que las de sus compañeros. Siempre había estado en contra de este proyecto y, claramente, lo estaba saboteando.

-Tengo algo interesante que contarte…- le miré interrogante al ver que no continuaba. Estaba serio así que lo más seguro es que fueran más problemas. – Hablamos luego. – añadió rápidamente señalando con su mirada la llegada de James y los demás.

James entró el primero desprendiendo cierto aire de poder. No me gustaba, desde la noche en el bar estaba en mi lista negra y cada vez que compartíamos espacio estaba más segura que James y Jessica acabarían siendo mi primera prueba de autoridad en Swan's.

El resto del equipo, cuatro comerciales más, se sentó alrededor de la mesa una vez lo hizo su cabecilla. No eran malas personas pero James se había erguido su líder y nadie había sido capaz de alzar su voz para llevarles la contraria. Eran un extraño departamento. Miraba sus caras e intentaba trazar un plan de renovación. Tendría que hablar con Edward, necesitábamos actuar rápidamente si no queríamos que James les comiera el coco con sus astucias.

La reunión se mantuvo en una tensa exposición de datos sobre su departamento.

-Bien. – concluí después de escucharlos con atención. - Sólo me gustaría saber por qué sus vendas del nuevo sistema son tan bajas en comparación a la de sus compañeros. – le pregunté directamente a James que se había encargado de ocultar magistralmente esos datos inflando sus meritos en otras áreas. Olvidaba quien era la presidenta de esta empresa. No necesitaba de su trabajo manipulado para controlar las cifras de venda.

-Supongo que los clientes no están tan interesados como creímos. – simuló encogiéndose de hombros como si eso fuera explicación suficiente.

-¿Y no es ese el trabajo de un comercial? Hacerle creer que necesitan su producto aunque no sea así – increpé teniendo dificultades para controlar mi tono después de todos sus desplantes.

-¿Vas a decirme cómo tengo que hacer mi trabajo? – contestó amenazadoramente posando sus manos en la mesa para impulsarse hacia delante.

-Si no lo haces bien, sí. – respondí sin amedrentarme. Noté a Edward tensarse a mi lado.

-No sabía que mi trabajo estaba en entredicho. – rebatió una vez más.

-Lo está, igual que tu actitud. No me gusta que boicoteen mi empresa, mucho menos desde dentro. – sentencié haciendo que la sala quedara en un silencio tan tenso que provocó que varios de los presentes se movieran incomodos en sus asientos.

-No insinúes nada, dilo claramente. – atacó James quien no quedaba duda buscaba un claro enfrentamiento conmigo. Llevaba meses buscándolo y ésta era su ocasión.

-¿Nos podéis dejar a solas con el Sr. Witherdale?- Edward interrumpió nuestra lucha con un tono al filo del autocontrol que hasta a mí me había puesto los pelos de punta.

Todos hicieron caso a su petición sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Si yo estuviera en su lugar me hubiera levantado tan rápido de mi silla que hubiera conseguido entrar en el libro Guinness de los récords.

-Solo te voy advertir algo. Una falta de respeto más y estás despedido. – dijo Edward tensó haciendo que la mirada amenazante de James se desviara por primera vez de mí.

-Cuanta hostilidad… - se defendió algo más inseguro. James no me consideraba suficiente rival para él pero el que Edward se uniera a la lucha le había hecho perder parte de su pavoneo.

Observé a Edward, atentamente, estaba nervioso. Presionaba el puente de su nariz con los dedos y su frente estaba arrugada aguantando tensión. Disimuladamente busqué su rodilla por debajo de la mesa y la apreté intentando relajarle. Edward desvió sus ojos hasta mí cabeceando.

-Te doy dos minutos para que te expliques. – intervino Edward crípticamente. Definitivamente había algo detrás de esto. Le dejé llevar las riendas de esta nueva conversación.

-Vaya, no solo mi trabajo está en entredicho sino que esto es una especie de tribunal inquisitivo. – se defendió pero comenzaba a lucir como alguien acorralado.

-Está bien, comenzaré yo… - continuó Edward con una sonrisa de lado que no auguraba nada bueno. – Quizás quieras explicarnos porque Marcus Walker asegura que le pagaste una gran cantidad de dinero para presentar esa denuncia de plagio… - expuso Edward dejándome tan sorprendida que estuve a punto de tirar el vaso de agua que sostenía en mis manos.

Mi mente iba a explotar.

¿Des de cuando sabía esto Edward? ¿Sería lo que tenía que contarme antes de comenzar la reunión?

-Será su palabra contra la mía, o acaso no tengo derecho a defenderme. – contraatacó James manteniendo fija la mirada retadora en Edward.

-Una palabra muy documentada. – se defendió Edward pasándole su ipad a James. No se molestó en mirar lo que le enseñaba así que la cogí para comprobar que había extractos del banco y copias de nuestra base de datos con planos para ser falsificadas.

Sin duda todo esto explicaba la aparición de la nada de Marcus, después de tantos años de haber roto su amistad con Carl y Ernest y haberse distanciado de su proyecto. No me podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. Alguien de nuestra propia empresa había conspirado para cargarse nuestro proyecto estrella. ¿Pero de dónde había sacado todo esto?

James guardó silencio. Estaba serio pero no había arrepentimiento en su gesto. Solo orgullo.

Cabeceé a Edward. Sabía lo que iba a hacer y no podía estar más de acuerdo con él. Era el momento de comenzar a tomar decisiones.

-Estás despedido. Puedes pasar por el departamento de recursos humanos, te están esperando con la documentación preparada. – informó Edward.

James me miró con tanto odio que casi sentí como mi corazón se estrujaba. No entendía la razón para que lo llevo a estar en mi contra desde el primer día. Nunca me dio la oportunidad y su odio había llegado hasta el punto de perjudicar a la empresa que pagaba su más que generosa nómina.

-¿Por qué? – pregunté aprovechando que su atención estaba puesta en mí.

-Porque no soporto a los arribistas que llegan a los sitios sin haber luchado por ese lugar… por mucha monada que seas… - añadió cambiando su mirada a una llena de lujuria que me dio ganas de vomitar.

-Vete. – se adelantó Edward antes de que pudiera hablar. Sus manos estaban apretadas en un puño y sus nudillos blancos reflejaban la fuerza que estaba haciendo con ellos. Llevé mis manos hasta las suyas intentando deshacer esa maraña de dedos tensionados.

-¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre tú y yo, Edward? – preguntó irónicamente después de ver nuestro gesto.

Advertí a Edward silenciosamente. No quería que las provocaciones de James tuvieran el fruto que buscaban. No le íbamos a dar el placer de perder los nervios.

-Te lo diré igualmente, tú te la has follado y ahora no eres capaz de ver más allá. – añadió con una sonrisa ladina y mirada maligna.

Edward se levantó de su lugar con furia, tan rápido que casi no tuve tiempo de detenerlo.

-¡Edward, no! – chillé interponiéndome entre él y James.

\- ¡Sal de mi vista y no vuelvas a poner un pie en esta empresa o te juro estarás acabado! – chilló Edward alterado mientras me tomaba de la cintura para ponerme detrás de él dejándome fuera de la vista de nuestro ya exempleado.

Lo siguió con su mirada a través de las paredes acristaladas hasta que desapareció por el ascensor que le llevaría a la planta inferior, dónde estaba el departamento de recursos humanos.

Cuando el rastro de James desapareció dio un golpe sobre la mesa.

-¡No soporto que nadie te hable así! – gruñó enfadado. – He estado a punto de partirle la cara y no me hubiera arrepentido ni un solo segundo. – declaró mientras tiraba de mi brazo para acercarme a él y resguardarme en sus brazos.

Lo sentía respirar aceleradamente, inhalaba mi aroma con su cabeza escondida entre mi pelo mientras sus brazos hacían fuerza a mi alrededor. Le di su tiempo para calmarse igual que él hacía siempre conmigo.

-Mi amor… Tranquilo, las palabras de ese imbécil no pueden herirme. – le tranquilicé.

\- Esta mañana cuando me he enterado casi voy directo a su mesa a partirle la cara… - confesó. – Era de eso de lo que teníamos que hablar, pero todo se ha acelerado. – explicó apartándome un poco de él, cogiendo mi cara entre sus manos para mantenerme cerca.

-Confío en ti, no tienes que darme explicaciones. – le aseguré. Sabía que Edward no había querido ocultarme nada. Solo había tenido delante un problema y lo había solucionado con la inmediatez que requería.

La culpa me golpeó.

Edward asintió apoyando nuestras frentes. Cerró los ojos respirando profundamente.

\- Seguramente no sea el mejor momento para explicarte esto pero por favor déjame acabar antes de interrumpirme. – le pedí.

-Te lo prometo. – aseguró antes de dejar una caricia en mi cara.

-Rose y yo llevamos tiempo sospechando que Jessica está actuando al margen de la empresa. Este verano, durante sus vacaciones, se conectó al servidor desde la casa de sus padres…- puntualicé sabiendo que era suficientemente inteligente para unir cabos. - No entendíamos nada pero después de saber todo esto me parece sospechoso que semanas después apareciera esa falsa demanda de plagio. –

Me sentía mucho más tranquila ahora que me había quitado ese peso de encima. Confesarle a Edward algo que tendría que haberle explicado mucho antes me hacía sentir más ligera.

Edward me miraba atentamente. Odié su silencio.

No quería que me mirara, necesitaba que me dijera si le parecía absurdo mi planteamiento. Si pensaba que era una novia celosa incapaz de aceptar que tenía un pasado con otras mujeres o por el contrario que pensaba igual que yo y Rose.

-¿Desde cuándo sospecháis? – preguntó cuidadosamente midiendo sus palabras.

-Poco después de volver de Nueva York. – contesté intentando trasmitirle toda la información en la manera más neutral posible.

-¿Y no has encontrado ningún momento hasta ahora para contármelo? – preguntó de nuevo aun sin demostrar qué pensaba al respecto. Edward era un maestro de las negociaciones y como todo experto dominaba la cara de póquer a la perfección. Ahora lo estaba haciendo conmigo.

-Mi vida ha sido un poco loca y… bueno… Hemos estado muy ocupados… y… - intenté buscar alguna escusa coherente pero la realidad era que estaba demasiado preocupada por si Edward iba a acusarme de ser una bruja loca.

-¿Y….? – repitió aunque esta vez una chispa divertida cruzó su profunda mirada verde.

-¡No te rías de mí! – acusé pegándole en el pecho. – No quería que pensaras que estoy celosa de Jessica, ¿Vale? – le expliqué algo ofuscada porque siempre conseguía salirse con la suya.

Intenté separarme pero Edward no me dejó salirme con la mía.

-Como siempre tu cabeza llegando a la conclusión más complicada. – me acusó divertido.

Mis ojos casi se salieron de sus órbitas procesando sus palabras.

-¡Te estoy hablando en serio! – me defendí intentando liberarme de nuevo. – Nuestras sospechas están fundamentadas no son una conclusión al azar.

-Estate quieta. – pidió acomodándome mejor entre sus piernas impidiéndome aún más el movimiento. – No hablaba de eso sino de que pensaras que lo único que se me ocurriría era que tú estabas celosa. – aclaró para acabar dándome un beso.

-Ohhh... – dije algo confundida, pero contenta, cuando nos separamos.

-Oh – me imitó. – Si me lo hubieras contado antes quizás hubiera tenido la oportunidad de explicarte que Jessica lleva meses chantajeándome para que no la despidamos. – me explicó dejándome helada por su declaración.

-¿Cómo? – boqueé.

-El día de la mudanza… ¿Te acuerdas? – asentí recordando las horas que Edward había estado desaparecido. Lo había llamado miles de veces después que la noticia de mi hermano saliera a la luz pero él no respondió apareciendo horas después en casa de sus padres. – Intentó tenderme una trampa.

-¿Qué clase de trampa? – cuestioné inmediatamente. Me había costado mucho tiempo dejar de pensar en su desaparición y ahora todas las dudas que había tenido volvían a asaltarme.

-Se abalanzó encima de mí, me besó prácticamente desnudándose delante de mí. Me costó separarla y aunque no usé fuerza si hubo algo de forcejeo, más del que me hubiera gustado. Al parecer lo gravó y pretendía denunciarme si la despedía. – me explicó sin rastro de la diversión anterior.

-Necesito un descanso. ¿¡Es que todos se han unido en nuestra contra o qué!? – exclamé en voz alta lamentándome de la mala suerte que estábamos teniendo.

Y en ese momento todo tuvo sentido.

Miré a Edward sabiendo que él había llegado a la misma conclusión que yo.

Habíamos sido unos idiotas y ahora todas las piezas estaban sobre la mesa parecía tan claro y sencillo que era increíble que no hubiéramos unido cabos antes.

-Eres brillantes… Jodidamente brillante. – me alabó Edward feliz alzándome en brazos.

Habíamos sido unos estúpidos al pensar que la falsa acusación de plagio y la llegada de Anthony habían sido hechos separados cuando seguramente ambas acciones estaban estrechamente ligadas. Una siendo la consecuencia del fracaso de la otra. Al no tener éxito con Marcus sacaron la artillería pesada a la que sumaron sus boicots internos con un trabajo que menguaba los beneficios de la empresa tanto Jessica desde el departamento financiero y James en el comercial. Un ataque por todas bandas, personal y profesional para Edward y para mí.

-Paul no ha encontrado nada al respecto pero seguro que esto le ayuda a saber dónde buscar. – pensé en voz alta dándome cuenta tardé que había vuelto a meter la pata. Yo sola me había delatado y tendría que explicarle a Edward lo que había estado planeando a sus espaldas con Paul.

¡Estúpida bocota!

-Veo que es todo un pozo de secretos Señorita Swan… - replicó Edward divertido sabiendo que me había pillado en otra mentira.

-¿Te invito a cenar esta noche? – propuse inocentemente haciendo que Edward riera a carcajadas por mi infructuoso intento de desviar la atención.

**.**

**[**]**

**.**

**NA: **

Primero**, como siempre que uso algo que no es mío en la historia, citaciones: NA1: ****La nota de Amelia no es mía, el AUTOR ES PAULO COHELO****. **

Segundo**, preguntáis cuantos capítulos quedan. No creo que me alargue más de los 35. Como podéis deducir con la lectura de este capítulo todo se va aclarando y no tendría mucho sentido alargar mucho más el fic. Como voy escribiendo cada semana no sé el total como otras veces. Sin duda estamos ante la fase final de esta historia de Edward y Bella. **

**Como siempre, subiré el próximo capítulo tan pronto como lo tenga. **

**Muchoooos saludos a todos**

**Nos leemos en el próximo ;) **


	31. Voy a cuidar de ti

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y A LA SAGA CREPÚSCULO****.**

**.**

**¡Hooola de nuevo!**

**Aquí estamos una semana más con un nuevo capítulo que espero que disfrutéis. Me emocionáis mucho con vuestros comentarios sobre la historia. Siempre os digo que cada historia se crea como una pequeña familia y mis personajes no son solo míos sino también un poco vuestros, así que MIL GRACIAS sin vosotras no sería posible creo que ninguna historia de este lugar. **

**Os dejo unas explicaciones en NA por si os interesa leer **

**Sin más os dejo con Bella ;)**

**.**

**VOY A CUIDAR DE TI. **

**BPOV**

**.**

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Explícamelo otra vez! – insistió nuevamente Alice como una niña que no tiene suficiente con que sus padres le expliquen una vez su cuento preferido antes de ir a dormir. Aunque Alice estaba muy lejos de querer aventurarse en los brazos de Morfeo y menos ahora que acababa de llegar la nueva ronda de cosmopolitan.

Rose, Alice y yo habíamos salido a celebrar una nueva noche de chicas, esta vez con un motivo que provocaba algo más que euforia a las tres. El despido de Jessica Stanley. Rose se negó a marcharse a casa cuando se enteró de tan esperado acontecimiento y había urdido una gran noche para celebrarlo.

_Después del despido de James todo se había precipitado. Más si cabe. Los rumores y los corrillos entre nuestro personal eran inevitables. Todos se habían enterado no sólo de la marcha de James sino también su discusión con Edward y, obviamente, como guinda del pastel, nuestra relación ya era completamente de dominio público. _

_Tanto Edward como yo sabíamos que no podíamos evitar ni las habladurías ni tampoco lo que venía a continuación; El despido de Jessica. Era el paso más delicado. Teníamos motivos para hacerlo pero necesitábamos justificar y argumentar legalmente muy bien nuestra decisión si queríamos evitar demandas sobre ilegalidades en su despido. _

_Nos llevó varios días y mucho trabajo por parte del equipo de Paul y nuestros abogados recopilar minuciosamente todas las pruebas. Mi cuerpo volvió a acusar la tensión igual que pasó los primeros días que pisé estas oficinas pero, para mi suerte, Edward sacó a relucir su vena más dulce cuidando de mí y de mis agarrotados músculos. _

_-Quiero hacerlo sola. – insistí a Edward que negaba efusivamente mientras echaba chispas por los ojos. No me había dejado ni argumentar porque no quería que estuviera presente en la reunión con Jessica. En cuanto adivinó lo que iba a pedirle se había cerrado en banda. – Está todo perfectamente justificado no va a poder rebatirme… y…- _

_-¿Hasta cuándo voy a tener que escucharte antes de decirte que no? – me interrumpió mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz con sus dedos e inhalaba profundamente en un infructuoso intento de calmarse. _

_-No he terminado de explicarte.- intenté hacerlo pero Edward no estaba por la labor de ser paciente conmigo. _

_-No deberías ni haber empezado. – continuó sin dejarme acabar. _

_Le miré severamente hasta que levantó sus manos en señal de rendición. _

_-Déjame acabar. – le amenacé antes de se atreviera a interrumpirme de nuevo. – Esto siempre ha sido algo personal entre nosotras así que me parece justo tener esa responsabilidad. Además, quiero protegerte. No quiero que nada te salpique, ya tienes bastante con tenerme a mí y a mi mugrosa familia biológica en la prensa rosa cada día. _

_-Así que quieres protegerme ehh… - dijo melosamente después de respirar profundamente y calmar sus nervios. Edward y sus cambios de humor. Aun así, cabeceé asintiendo. – Te lo agradezco pero no. Y no entra en discusión. Tú no me dejaste solo ante James y yo no lo voy a hacer con Jessica. Fin de la discusión. – concluyó sin darme más opciones. _

_Me dirigí a mi sillón para pedirle a Sue que llamara a Jessica. _

_Había llegado el momento. _

_-Y Bella… Nunca más vuelvas a insinuar que me molesta nada que tenga que ver contigo. Lucharía mil veces contra tu hermano si eso supusiera estar a tu lado. – declaró seguro justo antes de dejar un rápido beso en mis labios. _

_Sus palabras me tranquilizaron igual que su presencia justo detrás de mí. No nos veía pero por la cara de Jessica debíamos proyectar una imagen realmente impactante. _

_No me había dado cuenta que había llegado hasta que sentí un leve gruñido. _

_-Toma asiento, por favor. – le dije al ver que se había quedado paralizada justo al entrar. _

_Caminó lentamente hasta una de las sillas que quedaban delante del imponente escritorio que había heredado de papá. Había hecho cambios a lo largo de mis días como presidenta pero la gran mesa de madera seguía siendo la misma. _

_-Veo que habéis decidido regocijaros en mi desgracia. – atacó ácidamente Jessica en cuanto pareció recordar dónde estaba y quien tenía delante. Iba a morir peleando. _

_Edward permaneció en silencio dejándome a mí las riendas de la situación. _

_Con Jessica siempre tuve muchas dudas. Entre su actitud y trabajo actual y lo que había sido antes de mi nombramiento como presidenta. De algo estaba convencida, si bien, su labor nunca había sido excelente tampoco había sido mala igual que su comportamiento. Papá estaba contento con ella y Edward era su pareja así que poco más se podía añadir pero todo había cambiado. Había hecho de la envidia y los celos su bandera y de sus acciones rastreras su arma contra mí. _

_-Todos sabemos porque te hemos llamado. – dije sin muchos rodeos acercándole las carpetas que documentaban nuestra decisión – Estás despedida y aquí tienes los motivos. – anuncié sin maquillar el mensaje. – _

_Jessica tuvo el descaro de mostrarse sorprendida al comprobar que teníamos pruebas que la implicaban en robo de material confidencial de la empresa o su colaboración en una falsa demanda de plagio por no decir del registro de llamadas y mensajes con Anthony. Había sido ella la que se encargó de localizar a mi hermano para aliarse en mi contra. _

_-¿Cómo sabías de su existencia? – pregunté algo que llevaba días asaltándonos a dudas. Ni Edward ni yo nos lo explicábamos. _

_Jessica levantó su vista de los papeles con una sonrisa irónica mirando a Edward con superioridad. _

_-He sido tu pareja durante dos años. – concluyó como si eso fuera explicación suficiente. _

_-¿Y eso te da algún tipo de poder telepático? – gruñó Edward. – Jamás he compartido nada contigo sobre Anthony. – _

_-No. – concordó Jessica que poco a poco iba recuperando su esencia. Permanecimos en silencio porque era más seguro que decirle lo que realmente pensaba de ella. – Pero solo tenía que tener dos ojos en la cara para ver como cada cierto tiempo había algo que te sacaba de tus casillas. Nunca le has dado importancia pero hasta el simple toque provocaba que saltaras de lo tenso que estabas esos días…Tus reuniones con Charlie se volvían eternas y tu única prioridad. Cuando llegabas a casa te encerrabas en tu despacho y solo te calmabas cuando montabas esas estúpidas maquetas que ella te regalaba. – explicó sorprendiéndome. – Hacías de esos rituales tu rutina hasta que de repente todo volvía a la calma. Me costó unir cabos pero después que un día dejaras tu ordenador encendido no fue tan difícil sumar dos más dos. _

_-Veo que tu costumbre de meterte en asuntos ajenos viene de largo. – puntualicé aun pensando en la preocupación de Edward en un momento en el que no cruzábamos más de dos palabras. _

_-Igual que tú en parejas ajenas. – me atacó Jessica. _

_-No ha tardado en salir a la luz la razón de tu comportamiento. – me defendí. _

_-Éramos felices hasta que tú viniste a mi vida a destrozarla. – me acusó poniéndose de pie con sus manos apoyadas en la mesa. Edward se acercó a mí. Fue tan poco lo que movió su cuerpo que para cualquier persona hubiese sido imperceptible pero yo que podía sentir su presencia hasta con los ojos cerrados lo noté._

_Mantuve la calma por mí pero sobre todo por Edward. Una de las cosas a las que más pavor tenía era que todo este escándalo le salpicara. Podía soportar a la prensa metiendo sus narices con Anthony, él no me importaba lo más mínimo pero Edward era mi vida e iba a luchar por él. _

_-Te entiendo. – dije con calma. Pude ver sorpresa en su rostro ante mi afirmación lo que aproveché para continuar.- No es fácil ver que la vida que querías y tenías desaparece pero eso no es justificación para hacer lo que has hecho. – puntualicé firme. – Me dan igual tus motivos personales, cuando salpican a mi empresa no me tiembla el pulso. Te lo advertí aquel día en el ascensor. Si no tomaste mis palabras en serio, no es mi problema. _

_Jessica me miró con odio y al contrario de lo que pensaba volvió a sentarse en la silla que había ocupado anteriormente. _

_Guardó silencio. Parecía que estaba poniendo en orden sus pensamientos o quizás eran sus emociones. _

_-¿Alguna vez te ha explicado qué hizo ese día? – me preguntó señalando a Edward. Negué con la cabeza. – Claro que no… - se lamentó. - Me dijo que lo mejor era dejarlo. Que no quería estar con alguien que te dañaba injustamente. – explicó con la vista perdida como si de repente Edward no estuviera presente. – ¡En cuanto ella entró por esa puerta te olvidaste de mí! – chilló reprochándole a Edward con lágrimas en los ojos. _

_Después de tantos años compartiendo tiempo con ella finalmente la veía afectada por algo. Sin su fachada de mujer perfecta. Había dolor en su rostro y en sus ojos. _

_-Puedes buscar culpables en otras personas o aplicar la autocrítica. Te lo he dicho miles de veces, nuestra relación se mantenía por la comodidad no por el amor. – le contestó Edward. Cerré los ojos sintiéndome una intrusa en presenciar una conversación tan íntima. _

_-¡Siempre he estado a su sombra! Y lo peor de todo es que no te dabas ni cuenta. Y cuando ella llegó aquí, todo tu tiempo era para Bella Swan. ¡Hasta pasabais vuestras noches encerrados en la oficina! ¿Te has parado en pensar alguna vez en lo difícil que ha sido para mí? – volvió a acusar Jessica perdiendo el poco control que le quedaba. _

_Tenía razón en algo, nunca me había parado a pensar en cómo debió vivir ella el cambio de actitud de Edward y el consiguiente desmoronamiento de su relación. Siempre la vi como alguien que se aferraba a su relación pero no pensé en el sufrimiento de decir adiós a algo que no querías que se acabara. Pero mi lástima y comprensión acababan cuando pensaba en todo lo que había ideado. _

_-No justifica tus actos. – reprochó Edward decepcionado. Me permití mirarlo y pude ver en él lo mismo que sentía cuando pensaba en Anthony y mi falsa creencia en la bondad ajena. _

_-¡Para ti nada lo haría! Te olvidaste de nuestra relación con tanta facilidad que duele, Edward… Duele mucho. – acabó en un sollozo dramatizado de más. _

_Decidí intervenir al notar el nerviosismo de Edward. _

_-No estamos juzgando tus sentimientos, pero como trabajadora es inadmisible lo que has hecho. – sentencié. Finalmente mi voz sonaba como lo que debía ser la presidenta de una gran empresa. Me había costado pero lo había conseguido. – Recoge tus cosas y márchate. Si prometes no volver y no crear más escándalos no presentaremos ninguna acción legal. No tendrás carta de recomendación pero tampoco un ningún delito a tus espaldas. – expliqué mientras Jessica asentía algo sorprendida. _

_Supongo que para alguien que tiene el corazón recubierto de venganza es difícil de asimilar que te puedan perdonar semejantes acciones. _

_-Agradéceselo a Edward, él ha sido quien ha velado por ti. – creí oportuno explicar después de todas las acusaciones que había recibido. _

_Jessica se levantó después de firmar los papeles que tenía delante. _

_-Te quise más que a nada. – dijo Jessica cabizbaja. _

_-Yo también te quise pero no fue suficiente. – respondió Edward seguro. _

-¡Es una hipócrita! –chilló Alice indignada mientras Rose coincidía con una mueca severa en su delicada cara.

-¿Qué clase de dignidad tiene? Si un hombre no te quiere, está bien. Déjalo y quiérete tú misma. ¡Ni que fueran lo único importante en el mundo! – añadió Rose haciendo que todas brindáramos por sus certeras palabras.

-¿Habéis vuelto a tener noticias de ella? – preguntó curiosa Alice.

-No. Creo que se asustó bastante cuando se dio cuenta que podíamos tomar represalias legales y finalmente la cordura volvió a su ser. O la cobardía. –expliqué a mis dos amigas a las que tanto había echado de menos durante estas semanas en las que solo había tensión a mi alrededor.

-¿Y Edward cómo se lo ha tomado? – esta vez fue Rose la que tomó el turno de Alice para preguntar. Por la cara de interés de mi pequeña amiga estaba muy orgullosa de la interrupción de Rose.

La pregunta nuestra rubia amiga no era fortuita. Me aparté ligeramente de Alice temiendo acabar llena de bebida. Este vestido me gustaba demasiado para que se estropease.

-Bien… Se calmó en cuanto acepté su propuesta de escapada romántica. – expliqué con una sonrisa en a cara al recordar lo persuasivo que se había mostrado Edward ante mi inicial negativa.

Nuestros problemas no estaban extinguidos sino parcialmente controlados. No me sentía cómoda desconectando del mundo aún. Además, tenía muchas cosas pendientes que necesitaban de cobertura telefónica para llevarlas a cabo.

-¡AHHHHHH! – chilló Alice controlando magistralmente su bebida pero no sus decibelios. - ¡Te lo dije! – me dijo pagada de ella misma con ese gesto orgulloso que compartía con su hermano.

-Alice dices muchas cosas… Deberías especificar si quieres que sepa a qué te refieres. – le tomé el pelo haciendo que su mirada se estrechara intentando intimidarme.

-Te dije – reanudó su discurso cansinamente. – Que ni tú ni Emmet llegaríais solteros a fin de año... Y vuelvo a tener razón. – acabó señalando su sien como siempre que pretendía convencernos que tenía alguna clase de don premonitorio.

Estallé en risas.

-Alice calla que aún nos gafarás y no quiero pasar fin de año sola. – interrumpió Rose obligándola a tomar un trago de su copa mientras chocaba una mano conmigo.

Fue una noche tranquila pero llena de diversión y de esas confesiones que solo haces cuando estas con tus amigas. Esas reflexiones en ocasiones absurdas que solo tus amigas comprenden y no juzgan. Las necesitaba y por la manera en la que Alice se aferraba a no dejarnos ir también le hacíamos falta, así que le concedimos algún que otro secreto para compensarla por el tiempo que pasábamos entre papeles y no con ella.

Era jueves y aunque al día siguiente era laborable no impidió que llegará a casa un poco más tarde de lo habitual y, definitivamente, más achispada de lo acostumbrado.

Me costó tanto meter la llave en la cerradura que estuve muy tentada de llamar al timbre para que Edward viniera a salvarme pero después de pasarme toda la noche criticando a Jessica por aferrarse a un hombre que no la quería lo suficiente no iba a ser yo la que fuera a ponerse a llorar porque, de repente, la cerradura de su casa era imposible de abrir.

Cuando finalmente conseguí poner un pie en el recibidor todo estaba a oscuras y en silencio. Bufé decepcionada, después de todo el ruido y el titánico esfuerzo Edward no se había tomado la molestia de bajar a socorrerme. Si lo llego a saber minutos antes hubiera tocado el timbre hasta fundirlo. Subí con cuidado las escaleras dejando mi chaqueta y mi bolso olvidado en las escaleras.

Abrí dramáticamente la puerta de mi antigua habitación que se había reconvertido en la habitación principal. Ninguno de los dos nos habíamos visto con corazón de mudarnos a la de papá por no mencionar que no quería ni imaginar teniendo sexo con Edward en el lugar al que siempre acudía a acurrucarme con mi padre. Definitivamente, eso no estaba en discusión. Cambiamos los muebles y la adaptamos como un gran vestidor y sala de estar adjunta a nuestra habitación.

Edward estaba estirado en la cama leyendo despreocupadamente.

Una de las cosas que había descubierto de Edward era que usaba gafas cuando estaba en casa y era extremadamente sexy. Mucho más ahora que solo tenía puesto unos pantalones de pijama y la gafas de montura negra. El toque de su pelo despeinado hacía que mi cuerpo ardiera en llamas.

Me quité los zapatos y me dirigí hasta él intentando parecer sensual aunque Edward me miraba calculando si tenía que levantarse corriendo para evitar que acabara en el suelo.

-Hola… – dije arrastrando mis palabras mientras me sentaba a su lado sin perder el contacto visual.

Por su atuendo sabía que se había quedado despierto esperándome. El pijama y Edward eran dos cosas que no acostumbraban a ir juntas. Era tierno.

-Hola.– Respondió haciendo que mi intento de seducción quedara completamente ridiculizado.- Pareces feliz y algo achispada. – observó con una sonrisa y su mano posándose en mi cintura.

Asentí porque en mi estado tampoco iba a ocultar que el formar oraciones con sentido era un trabajo arduo complicado.

-Me gustan tus gafas. – alabé después de quedarme mirándolo fijamente más tiempo del necesario provocándole una carcajada.

-Vaya, gracias señorita Swan… A mí me gustas tú. – me devolvió el halago ayudándome a pasar por encima de él para llegar hasta mi lado del colchón. Cambié de planes quedándome sentada a horcajadas en su atlético cuerpo.

-Y me gusta que me esperes leyendo…- expuse algo perdida en sus ojos verdes. Tenían pequeñas motas marrones que los hacían más especiales.

-Me he acostumbrado a tenerte pegada a mí y te necesito a mi lado para dormir. – confesó haciéndome sonreír como una idiota. – ¿Te lo has pasado bien con las chicas? –preguntó divertido.

-Mucho. Las necesitaba. – contesté.

-Me alegro… aunque mañana voy a tener que lidiar con una presidenta y una directora de finanzas con dolor de cabeza. – comentó riéndose.

No le respondí, me limité a quitarle las gafas. No quería que se rompieran, le sentaban demasiado bien para perderlas.

Edward seguía atentamente mis movimientos. Sin duda le estaba afectando, lo notaba en su cuerpo presionado contra el mío.

-Bella has bebido…- recordó Edward mientras mis manos y boca se entretenían con la piel expuesta de su pecho. Estaba cayendo en mis redes, su tono y su respiración demostraban que lo tenía dónde quería.

-No tanto para no saber lo que estoy haciendo. – rebatí notando como sus manos se colaban por debajo de mi blusa.

-Deberíamos dormir. – dijo en tono lastimero que sonó más a pregunta que a una afirmación firme.

-Después. – aseguré atacando su boca dispuesta a acabar con esta cháchara que ni él ni yo queríamos tener.

Nuestras lenguas rápidamente lucharon por dominar el beso mientras nuestras manos calentaban nuestros cuerpos con deliciosas caricias. Edward aprovechó para desvestirme con tanta delicadeza que casi no me enteré de la perdida de ropa.

Los gemidos y la respiración entrecortada colmaron el ambiente. Todo se aceleró, nuestros movimientos acompasados, las caricias cada vez más impacientes y besos sedientos. No había calma ni deleite en los pequeños gestos, solamente necesidad de saciar nuestras ganas.

Edward consiguió voltearnos quedando encima de mí. Su sonrisa de lado cubría su rostro victorioso.

-Eres maravillosa. – susurró en mi oreja antes de darle un mordisco tirando de ella.

-Y tú. – intenté decir pero no logré entender que salió de mis labios… Estaba completamente inundada en lo que Edward me provocaba.

Sus manos certeras me acariciaban justo en los lugares que sabía que eran mis puntos más débiles.

-Edward te necesito… Esto es demasiado para aguantar. – le supliqué.

-Shhhh…. – contestó brevemente antes de centrar su atención en el punto más débil e íntimo de mi anatomía.

-¡Joder!- exclamé notando como mi cuerpo estaba a punto de estallar. – Tengo que salir más con las chicas.

-Cuando gustes. – dijo justo antes de hacerme estallar.

Había estado con más hombres que Edward durante mi vida sexual pero con ninguno había sentido esta conexión casi mágica y mucho menos había conseguido encender mi cuerpo como él hacía.

Edward reptó hasta que nuestros rostros se encontraron.

-Te quiero. – dije segura. Era extraño como no podía parar de decírselo una vez lo había aceptado como algo tan natural como respirar.

Finalmente me atrevía a decirle a Edward Cullen, mi sempiterno amor platónico que le amaba y él me correspondía. Parecía una película mala de amor de instituto.

-Estás intoxicada de placer pero te tomo la palabra y no voy a dejar que te desdigas cuando las hormonas no corran por tu cuerpo. - me tomó el pelo mientras me miraba tan intensamente que las palabras no eran necesarias para saber sus sentimientos.

-Idiota, eres un completo idiota Cullen. – bromeé con él mientras volvía a sentarme encima de él, esta vez sin ninguna intención de dejarlo tomar el control hasta que no hubiéramos alcanzado el cielo.

…

Me había costado más de lo habitual despertarme debido a toda la actividad de la noche pasada. Entre las chicas y Edward me habían dejado sin energías pero me había jurado que al día siguiente no buscaría escusas para ir a trabajar. Algo que Edward no había reparado en recordarme esta mañana mientras se burlaba de mis quejidos al notar los rayos de sol en mis sensibles ojos. Por suerte, aparte de reírse de mí por ser más zombie que persona, me había preparado un café bien cargado con un croissant de chocolate que no tenía ni idea dónde lo había encontrado teniendo en cuenta que era primera hora de la mañana y vivíamos en una urbanización algo lejos del centro de la ciudad.

Había sido un viernes realmente duro pero ya eran las casi las ocho de la noche y había conseguido superar el día de trabajo sin quedarme dormida, lo que consideraba uno de los mayores logros de mi vida adulta.

-¿Sigues trabajando? – me preguntó Edward apoyado en el marco de la puerta del despacho.

Estaba espectacular sin la corbata que le había acompañado todo el día y con el pelo despeinado después de una larga jornada laboral. Después de tantos meses trabajando juntos Edward seguía viniéndome a buscar cada noche para asegurarse que descansaba y no forzaba de más.

Siempre cuidándome.

-Ya no. – aseguré. – Soy toda tuya. – dije cogiendo mis cosas y dirigiéndome hasta él.

Le di un suave beso, aunque no quedaba nadie en la empresa a estas horas de un viernes me separé rápidamente. Me seguía dando un poco de vergüenza las muestras de afecto delante de nuestros trabajadores por mucho que nuestra relación no fuera ya un secreto. Edward tomó todos los recientes acontecimientos como la señal que necesitaba para conseguir lo que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando, hacer lo que le viniese en gana sin inhibiciones.

-Maravilloso. – coincidió apretándome contra él manteniéndome cerca. – Este fin de semana no te escaparas de mi vista. – añadió misteriosamente guiñándome un ojo. ¡Maldito embaucador!

-¿No piensas decirme a dónde ni qué vamos a hacer? – pregunté sin mucha esperanzas que me revelara nada.

Negó antes de bajar sus labios hasta los míos para hacerme olvidar con un beso hasta de mi nombre. No se separó hasta que me tuvo temblando por más. Era el rey de la anticipación.

-No, pero a cambio te esperaré en la entrada con todo preparado. Solo tendrás que dejarte llevar. – contestó negándome más información igual que llevaba haciendo durante una semana. - Te dejo unos minutos para que te encargues de tus necesidades vitales. Te conozco y me harás parar a cada rato y no quiero que se nos haga tarde. – puntualizó haciéndome rodar los ojos.

-¡Idiota! –me defendí dándole un manotazo.

-Te quiero, no tardes. – dijo sin inmutarse dirigiéndose al ascensor.

Decidí hacerle caso y tomarme unos minutos para ir al lavabo y refrescarme un poco para quitarme todo el cansancio y olor de oficina acumulado durante el día. Me había acostumbrado al silencio de última hora en Swan's Networks. Durante este tiempo había conseguido entender mucho más a papá. Como por ejemplo, la magia de esta quietud con solo la luz de la ciudad colándose por los ventanales del edificio.

Bajé por el ascensor. Edward había insistido en que lo esperara en la puerta de entrada y no en el parking y yo había optado por no preguntar. Dejaría que me sorprendiera. Si había dedicado tanto tiempo en planificarlo no iba a ser yo quien echara a perder su esfuerzo.

Miré el espejo y me devolvía la imagen de alguien feliz. Una sonrisa cubría mi cara y mis ojos brillaban. Parecía imposible cuando llegué con Edward por primera vez, nerviosa, convertida ya en la presidenta de Swan's Networks. Reí al recordar nuestro encuentro en el notario. Si él supiera. Reí sabiendo que llegaría mi turno para sorprenderlo. Me costaba guardar secretos pero lo estaba consiguiendo y cuando las tornas giraran lo disfrutaría igual que Edward lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Saludé a Levent animada quien me devolvió el gesto de la misma manera. Cuando salí a la calle respiré profundamente. No era el aire más puro del mundo, además, la humedad de la lluvia se intuía en el ambiente, pero esto era Seattle, era lo más cercano a la pureza que podíamos obtener. Caminé tranquilamente por la calle buscando la entrada del parking que estaba al otro lado de la manzana.

Iba tan pendiente de buscar el coche de Edward que no noté que alguien aparecía de un callejón hasta que sentí un fuerte tirón de mi brazo. No pude chillar porque una mano me tapó la boca con fuerza mientras me inmovilizaba.

-Mira lo que me haces hacer para hablar contigo….Hermanita. – noté la voz ronca de Anthony en mi oído haciéndome temblar.

**. **

**[**]**

**.**

**NA: **

**¡BOOOOOM! **

**¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí… **

**Muchas me preguntabais por Jessica… ¿De verdad pensabais que os iba a dejar sin el placer de presenciar su caída después de todo lo que nos ha hecho pasar? **

**La conversación con Jessica revela mucho de nuestro Edward, huérfano de POV en este fic. Siempre he puntualizado que no lo juzgarais por las interpretaciones que hacía Bella, que la pobre era muy obtusa. Varias veces Edward menciona (en su fiesta de cumpleaños, por ejemplo) que tendría que haber hecho algo cuando estuvo a tiempo, igual que había dejado caer la importancia de su colección de maquetas… **

**Finalmente os puedo informar que he pautado los capítulos y si no me enredo la historia ****TENDRÁ 33-34 CAPÍTULOS****, aún me estoy decidiendo cómo enfocar el capítulo final. Eso será lo que decantará el número total. Así que esta historia se acaba. Estoy triste pero también súper emocionada y algo nerviosa… Me cuesta mucho cerrar las historias para intentar que no queden cabos sueltos, solo deciros que lo estoy haciendo con mucho cariño y espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo.**

**Como siempre, subiré el próximo capítulo tan pronto como lo tenga. **

**Muchoooos saludos a todos**

**Nos leemos en el próximo ;) **


	32. Siempre Fuertes

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y A LA SAGA CREPÚSCULO****.**

**.**

**¡Hooola de nuevo!**

**Una semana más vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo, algo nerviosa con esta recta final, os lo confieso. Espero que os guste. **

**Como siempre daros las gracias por vuestras palabras y vuestro apoyo siempre tan bonito! Sois maravillosas y tenéis muchísima paciencia conmigo y mis actualizaciones. **

**Al final os dejo noticias del fic por si queréis leerlas ;) **

**Sin más os dejo con EDWARD:)**

**.**

**SIEMPRE FUERTES**

**EPOV**

**.**

Paré el coche delante de la puerta del gran edificio que consideraba casi como mi segundo hogar.

Era extraño como desde que hace dos meses nos mudamos a vivir a la antigua casa Charlie me resultaba imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fuera esa casa como mi hogar. Qué diferente era a lo que había sentido hasta ahora. Había pasado años viviendo anestesiado, Bella me había hecho darme cuenta de lo simple que había sido mi vida al conformarme con algo que realmente no me llenaba.

Frené extrañado al no ver a Bella por ningún lado. Esperé dentro del coche enviando un mensaje a Emmet que como siempre llegaba tarde.

Me costó muchas horas escondido detrás de mi ordenador para organizar un fin de semana, no solo con Bella, sino con todos nuestros amigos. Bella necesitaba a los suyos y ellos necesitaban estar con ella. Todos los problemas con la maldita familia biológica de Bella habían sido muy duros para todos y necesitábamos ir recobrando la paz poco a poco. Esperaba que estos dos días juntos nos sirvieran como punto de inicio.

Eché un vistazo a mí alrededor.

Bella seguía sin llegar pero tanto el coche de Emmet como el de Alice ya estaban aparcados justo detrás del mío. Habían pasado casi quince minutos desde que la dejé en la oficina. Bella no tardaba tanto tiempo ni en arreglarse cada mañana, así que este retraso era realmente extraño.

Miré ambos lados, conociendo a esa pequeña impaciente seguro que había ido a algún lado a buscarme. Emmet bajó del coche confundido.

-¿No se supone que éramos nosotros los que debíamos sorprender a Bella? ¡Casi dejo a un niño a medio coser para llegar a tiempo! – se quejó llegando hasta a mí. Me dio un apretón de manos aunque su atención no estaba puesta en mí sino en los alrededores buscando a Bella.

Levent llegó hasta nosotros.

-¿Se ha olvidado algo señor Cullen? – preguntó amablemente.

-¿Has visto a Bella? Habíamos quedado que me esperaría aquí. – cuestioné cada vez más preocupado. Si Bella había salido sin duda Levent la debería haber visto.

Alice, Jasper y Rose habían llegado creando un pequeño corrillo alrededor del guardia de seguridad.

-Se ha marchado hace unos minutos. – respondió extrañado de mi pregunta.

-¿¡Cómo?! – exclamó Emmet, comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

-¿Has visto hacia dónde se ha ido? ¿Si se ha encontrado con alguien? – retomó este improvisado interrogatorio Jasper que gracias a su talante era el único que mantenía algo de tranquilidad.

Levent negó perdiendo poco a poco el color de su cara, probablemente como nos estaría pasando a todos.

Mi hermana sacó inmediatamente su teléfono, seguramente para llamar a Bella. No podía concentrarme en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a mí alrededor, el pánico me estaba comenzando a inundar pensando en lo que podría haberle ocurrido a Bella. Había decidido darle fiesta a Paul y su equipo de seguridad porque dudaba que nada le pudiera pasar en medio del bosque de Forks.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa. – volvió a tomar el mando Jasper ya, aparentemente, solo él y Rose eran los únicos capaces de pensar en estos momentos. – Nos dividiremos en grupos para buscar a Bella. Debe estar cerca… Quizás ha entrado a alguna tienda a comprar algo… Que no cunda el pánico. –

Nos organizamos en dos equipos; Jasper y Alice irían por un lado del edificio y Emmet y yo recorreríamos el camino hasta el parking. Rose se encargaría de los locales de enfrente y Levent se ofreció mirar las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad.

-Estará bien. – afirmaba Emmet mientras íbamos caminando. No tenía que decirlo en voz alta, ambos estábamos pensando en lo mismo.

Por primera vez en mi vida sentía terror de manera más pura y dura que podía sentirse. Estaba en modo supervivencia. Todo mi cuerpo y mente estaban concentrados en una única cosa, encontrar a Bella. No quería ni imaginarme que algo le pudiera haber sucedido pero de alguna manera lo estaba asumiendo.

Había discutido con Bella por mi insistencia en no bajar la guardia por mucho que tuviera una orden alejamiento. Siempre que Anthony estuviera en la misma ciudad que ella era un peligro. No había conseguido lo que quería y eso siempre había sido el principal motor de Anthony. Temía que hasta que no saciara su odio no desaparecería de nuestras vidas.

El rictus de Emmet estaba tenso. No había rastro de su rostro afable y dicharachero, solo una mandíbula apretada y los ojos atentos a todos los recovecos que nos encontrábamos por el camino.

-No hay nada. – expresé algo de lo que seguramente ya se había dado cuenta.

-¿En el parking quizás? – propuso Emmet sin mucha convicción. Asentí con el mismo ánimo. Ambos sabíamos que era difícil que Bella hubiera entrado allí sin que nos cruzáramos en el algún momento pero igualmente lo comprobamos.

Richard, el vigilante que se encargaba de esa entrada al edificio nos abrió la puerta de entrada y nos confirmó lo que ambos ya sabíamos, Bella no había pasado por allí desde esta mañana cuando llegamos juntos a la empresa.

-Volvamos con los demás, quizás han tenido más suerte. – me animó Emmet golpeando mi espalda. – Eh tío, aparecerá. – aseguró. Era de agradecer que intentara animarme cuando él también estaba preocupado.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho antes del verano que Emmet acabaría convirtiéndose en alguien en quien apoyarme y de quien había recibido tanta ayuda en momentos duros como los que habíamos vivido recientemente me hubiera reído en su cara. Siempre me había costado digerir su amistad con Bella. No entendía porque él, como tantos otros, podía tener algo que yo nunca había conseguido. Para mí Emmet era la personificación de uno de los mayores fracasos de mi vida. Desde la beligerante conversación con Jessica, el día de su despido, había pensado mucho si realmente nunca había estado enamorado de Bella hasta ahora o había sido algo latente y tan silenciado por mi consciencia que había logrado pasar completamente desapercibido.

Caminé sin pensar en nada, me movía por puros automatismos. Era extraño como en cuestión de segundos todo había cambiado tanto.

Finamente llegamos al Hall del edificio. Las caras de nuestros amigos no auguraban nada bueno. Cualquier esperanza quedó fulminada. Efectivamente, no había señales de Bella.

Rose llegó apurada y sola.

Cerré los ojos incapaz de aguantar ni un segundo más estar sin ella.

-Nadie ha visto a Bella pero he hablado con los encargados, la mayoría tienen cámaras de seguridad, si la policía lo necesita están dispuestos a ayudarnos. – comunicó Rose poniendo finalmente sobre la mesa lo que nadie se había atrevido a insinuar.

Teníamos que comenzar a plantearnos llamar a las autoridades. Bella era la presidenta de una de las compañías más importantes del país, con una fortuna a sus espaldas y, lamentablemente, demasiada gente a su alrededor sin escrúpulos que estaba dispuesta a hacerle daño.

-Hablemos con Levent. Quizás las imágenes de este edificio nos aclaran algo más. – ordenó Jasper. Asentí a mi cuñado agradeciéndole todo lo que estaba haciendo.

Me dirigí a la sala de seguridad con Alice y Emmet pegados a mis talones, mientras Rose y Jasper comentaban algo lo suficientemente bajo para que no los escucháramos unos pasos por detrás. En el fondo agradecía este gesto, no podía gestionar más de una preocupación a la vez en estos momentos. El miedo de que algo le pudiera pasar a Bella me había dejado en jaque.

Levent junto a su compañero, Martin, miraban atentamente una de las muchas pantallas que tenían en la sala a la que no solía entrar nadie más que ellos.

-¿Esa es Bella? – preguntó Alice saltando como un resorte apartando la silla que había delante del escritorio para quedar casi pegada a la pantalla que, efectivamente, mostraba a Bella girando por la esquina que daba a la calle del parking que Emmet y yo acabamos de recorrer.

-Sí, señorita Cullen, hace solo un rato. Justo después de que la viera salir. – explicó Levent que conocía a mi hermana igual que a todos los miembros de mi familia. Era común venir a visitar a Charlie ya fuera con papá o con mamá y cuando crecimos Alice perfeccionó la habilidad para colarse en mi vida sin preguntar y Charlie Swan era demasiado bueno para decirle que molestaba cuando se presentaba a media mañana solo para tomar un café con nosotros.

-No se ve nada más. ¿No tenemos otra cámara desde ese ángulo…? - pregunté nervioso porque nada de lo que íbamos descubriendo nos daba información sobre dónde narices estaba Bella.

Levent negó.

-¿Habéis visto a Anthony cerca? – esta vez fue Emmet quien se atrevió a poner en palabras el pensamiento de todos los presentes.

-No, Emmet. – respondió Eric y no me extrañó que lo conocieran. Si conocías a Bella también lo conocías a él. – No desde hace unos días.

-Tenemos que llamar a la policía. – insistió Jasper. Asentí sabiendo que no podíamos alargar más esta situación. Debíamos actuar ya. – Lo haré yo. – dijo Jasper serio mientras nos miraba con preocupación tanto a su mujer como a mí. Obviamente él también estaba intranquilo, Bella y ellos dos habían sido siempre una piña y sabía lo mucho que Jasper la quería y apreciaba. Manteniéndose ocupado era su manera de calmar su ánimo.

Alice se acercó a mí deslizándose entre mis brazos, casi obligándome a que la abrazara. Era tan pequeña y yo estaba tan distraído que Emmet tuvo que darme un empujón para que me diera cuenta que mi hermana necesitaba alguien que la consolara. La apreté con fuerza apoyando mi cabeza en su pelo.

-Estará bien… Tiene que estarlo. No puedo ni quiero pensar que le haya pasado algo. – sollozó en mi pecho.

\- Es fuerte si le ha pasado algo aguantará hasta que la encontremos. – sentencié por primera vez aceptando la realidad.

-Edward…- Alice llamó mi atención levantando su cabeza de mi pecho.- ¿Realmente crees que le ha podido pasar algo? – preguntó descorazonada mirándome a los ojos con esperanza que le negara lo que acababa de decirle.

\- Con Anthony en el juego, lamentablemente no puedo descartarlo. – confesé haciendo que las lagrimas desbordaran los ojos de Alice que volvió a resguardarse en mis brazos. La oculté del mundo, como cuando era pequeña, dándole tiempo para digerir todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Alice siempre había necesitado exteriorizar sus emociones para gestionar las situaciones difíciles, en cambio yo las guardaba dentro de mí a cal y canto y no permitía que nadie se acercara.

-Será mejor que esperemos en la empresa. – Propuso, acertadamente, Rose. - ¿Podrían avisarnos si hay novedades, por favor? – tanto Martin como Levent asintieron.

-Gracias por todo. – agradecí dándoles la mano aun con Alice enganchada a mí.

Íbamos caminando hasta el ascensor cuando Jasper volvió a unirse a nosotros.

-Ya he hecho la denuncia. Enviaran a alguien en cuanto puedan. Me han dicho que no tardaran mucho. – explicó mirándome serio. Negué quitándole importancia cuando intentó liberarme del abrazo de Alice pero ésta se negó.

Subimos en silencio hasta la planta que albergaba Swan's Networks e instintivamente nuestros pasos nos guiaron hasta el despacho de Bella. Nos acomodamos mientras encendía su ordenador intentando mantenerme activo y sentirme un poco más útil de lo que lo había sido hasta ahora. Era una persona que se desenvolvía bien ante las situaciones límite pero el que Bella fuera el desencadenante de todo había conseguido borrar todo rastro de eficiencia.

Jasper se encargó de rebuscar por toda oficina para encontrar algo para beber y comer mientras esperábamos. Hizo café y té para todos que tomamos en búsqueda de calma.

-¿Deberíamos llamar a papá y mamá? – preguntó Alice aferrándose a su taza de café.

Había hecho una bola con su pequeño cuerpo en la silla que quedaba delante de la mesa de Bella. A su lado estaba Jasper, atento a cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar. Rose, como siempre que estaba en esta oficina, se había sentado en el sillón que quedaba en uno de los laterales y Emmet observaba serio a través de los grandes ventanales como tantas veces había observado hacerlo a Charlie o a la propia Bella.

-Mejor esperemos a hablar con la policía y saber algo más. No quiero preocupar a mamá y papá ya ha tenido bastante con la muerte de Charlie para ponerle también esto sobre sus espaldas sin más información. – rebatí la propuesta de mi hermana en parte porque quería proteger a mis padres del disgusto que supondría semejante noticia pero también porque una parte de mí se negaba a aceptar completamente que a Bella le había pasado algo.

Alice miró angustiada a Jasper pero éste asintió coincidiendo conmigo lo que la obligó a desistir.

No encontré nada extraño en el correo de Bella más allá de algún email con Christofer, nuestro notario, y otros muchos con nuestros clientes.

Esperamos en falsa calma a que llegara la policía. Repasábamos nuestros mensajes o conversaciones con Bella en busca de posibles pistas pero nos fue imposible encontrar algo que nos hiciera sospechar que Anthony se había vuelto a poner en contacto con ella y no nos lo había dicho. Seguramente porque tal cosa no existía. Desde que Bella había aceptado la naturaleza de su hermano había sido transparente con todo lo relacionado con él.

El inspector Masen y el inspector Crowly se presentaron en el despacho acompañados de Levent. Nos saludaron a todos antes de tomar asiento dónde antes habían estado mi hermana y mi cuñado. Eran hombres serios, pero supongo que nadie buscaba risas cuando acudía a ellos. Nos pidieron datos recientes de Bella, fotos, descripciones de cómo iba vestida antes de desaparecer y también todo lo que sabíamos sobre Anthony, el cual a falta de más información era también su principal sospechoso, junto con James y Jessica, al ser las tres personas con las que Bella había tenido un enfrentamiento directo recientemente.

Rose les explicó lo que había encontrado en su búsqueda en las tiendas de los alrededores y los dos investigadores cursaron las diferentes ordenes que les permitieran acceder a los registros de sus cámaras de seguridad. Comenzaron por las nuestras, lamentablemente por mucho que sus ojos estaban más entrenados que los nuestros no encontraron rastro de nada. La figura de Bella se perdía antes de poder apreciar nada relevante en las pantallas.

-Si nos dejan un número nos pondremos en contacto con ustedes en cuanto sepamos algo. – nos comunicaron los inspectores cuando se disponían a salir en búsqueda de más entrevistas y grabaciones por los alrededores.

Daba gracias que se habían tomado esta desaparición como algo serio debido a la importancia de Bella y su más que sospechosa familia biológica porque podría haberles partido la cara si decidían hacernos esperar.

-Pueden llamarme a mí. – le dije anotando mi número de teléfono. Ya les había dicho que era su pareja así que era lógico que fuera la persona de contacto. Aun así Emmet me quitó la tarjeta antes de que pudiera entregársela a los agentes.

-Por si Edward no está disponible. – añadió como explicación después de añadir su número.

-Igualmente estaremos aquí un rato más, si quieren pueden subir cuando acaben. – les sugerí sabiendo que sería incapaz de marcharme a casa sabiendo que podrían estar a punto de encontrar algo.

Daba gracias que hoy en día todos los comercios tenían un sistema de grabación y que al estar en una de las zonas neurálgicas de la ciudad teníamos a nuestra disposición imágenes de casi toda la manzana.

-Está bien, aunque les aconsejo que se marchen a casa e intenten descansar. Será una larga noche, quizás se alargue horas o días. – puntualizó educadamente pero realista el inspector Masen.

-Tengan sus teléfonos en línea, si el señor Brown o Dwyer o como se haga llamar está involucrado seguramente acabe dando señales. – añadió el inspector Crowley. Vi como Alice temblaba al escuchar y entender las implicaciones de lo que querían decir.

Eran casi las once de la noche cuando volvimos a recibir una llamada de la policía. Habían comprobado las cámaras de seguridad de uno de los restaurantes que quedaban delante del parking y se podía observar como alguien había estirado de Bella hasta llevarla a un ángulo muerto. Nos enviaron las imágenes y tan solo se veía un brazo lo que solo dejaba entrever que era un hombre el que lo había hecho. Esa era toda la información que teníamos. Un puto brazo.

Finalmente aceptamos que no teníamos mucho más que hacer allí y nos fuimos a casa. Emmet se negó a dejarme solo. Decía que no iba a consentir no saber qué pasaba con Bella. Todos argumentaron lo mismo y como nuestra casa era grande acabamos todos cenando unas pizzas frías en la mesa de la cocina antes de irnos a dormir sin noticias de Bella.

La mañana siguiente no fue mucho mejor.

Nuestras caras reflejaban lo poco que habíamos dormido y el miedo iba ganando la pelea a la esperanza.

No había podido pegar ojo. No podía parar de pensar en que algo malo le sucediera a Bella y cada vez que cerraba los ojos las imágenes que creaba mi mente me atormentaban.

Intentaba ser fuerte y mantenerme positivo pero a estas alturas era casi imposible. Quería encontrar al malnacido de Anthony y darle su merecido. Siempre fui una persona que ha sabido controlar muy bien sus instintos pero me resultaba difícil hacerlo ante la perspectiva que tenía delante. Saber que Bella estaba en peligro y posiblemente sufriendo algún tipo de daño era superior a cualquier autocontrol.

Vi los restos de los croissants de la mañana anterior y estuve a punto de estallarlo contra la pared por pura impotencia. Ayer me desperté bastante antes que Bella y sabiendo que el azúcar siempre era un motivador para ella encargué que nos trajeran a casa un rico y calórico desayuno. Era una buena manera de comenzar el día, que tendría que haber acabado con todos nosotros en una cabaña pérdida en las montañas de Forks y no con Bella desparecida.

-¡Joder! – grité golpeando la mesa olvidándome que había cuatro pares de ojos mirándome atentamente. – Lo siento. – me disculpé al darme cuenta del estropicio que había hecho.

-No pidas perdón. Es normal que estés así. Todos estamos igual. – me calmó Rose pasando su brazo por mi hombro dándome un poco de consuelo. Desde que comenzó a trabajar en Swan's se había convertido en un gran apoyo, especialmente para Bella, pero también para mí. Tenía un humor envidiable y no se acobardaba ante nada. Era una gran amiga.

-Es muy pronto para llamar a los inspectores, ¿No? – preguntó Emmet comprobando que no eran ni las siete de la mañana y todos estábamos despiertos.

El teléfono de Alice sonó haciendo que todos nos tensáramos.

-Es mamá. – anunció nerviosa.

-¿Por qué te llama tan pronto? – preguntó Jasper uniendo cabos rápidamente. Mamá sabía que nos íbamos de fin de semana así que no tenía sentido que nos llamara a estas horas.

-Pon la televisión. – le dije a Emmet que era el que quedaba más cerca del control remoto.

Efectivamente la noticia de la desaparición de Bella estaba en el canal de noticias.

-Intentaré tranquilizarla. Le diré que dejen libres tu número y el de Emmet. – explicó Alice mientras se levantaba para tener un poco de intimidad.

Continuamos viendo las noticias cada uno perdidos en sus pensamientos. Informaban mientras aprovechan para rellenar los huecos de la historia con mierda inventada que me hacían querer explotar la televisión. Alice volvió con los ojos hinchados, signo de que había estado llorando. Había convencido a mamá y a papá para que no vinieran aunque teniendo en cuenta lo cerca que estaban tardarían diez minutos en llegar y eso solo si papá se había levantado con dolor de cadera. No estaba seguro que pudieran cumplir su promesa.

La mañana pasó en la misma extraña bruma que la noche anterior.

Estaba lleno de rabia e impotencia y solo quería acabar con cualquiera que se cruzara por mi camino. Me encerré en el despacho de Charlie, poco antes del mediodía, cuando ya no había podido resistir más la compañía de nadie. Necesitaba estar solo, dejar de mantener la compostura y pensar únicamente en Bella y en lo imbécil que había sido al dejarla sola.

Me estaba sirviendo una copa de wiski al ponerse el sol cuando mi teléfono finalmente sonó.

-¿Señor Cullen? – preguntó el inspector Crowley.

-Soy yo. ¿Hay noticias? – dije olvidándome de lo que estaba haciendo hasta hora. De golpe la adrenalina volvía a mí ante la perspectiva de poder saber de Bella de nuevo.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y mis amigos aparecieron detrás guardando silencio pero con los ojos atentos a las voces que se colaban a través del aparto.

-La señorita Swan ha aparecido. – anunció obligándome a sentarme. Necesitaba algo que me sostuviera.

¡Joder al fin!

La vida había vuelto a mí con una simple frase.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Le ha pasado algo? ¿Cómo la han encontrado? – disparé algunas de las muchas dudas que habían estado consumiéndome durante un día entero.

-Está en la antigua casa de la familia Dwyer… Su hermano la trajo hasta aquí. Ella está bien físicamente aunque muy asustada. Se niega a hablar con nadie. Pregunta por usted. – explicó.

Mi mano temblaba de rabia. Golpeé la mesa al imaginar el estado de Bella.

-Iré inmediatamente. Envíenme la dirección. – declaré seguro. - ¿Qué has sido de ese malnacido? – pregunté notando como mi cabeza comenzaba a zumbar.

-Le pondré al día cuando llegué. – evitó contestarme y no me gustó, aun así lo acepté despidiéndome de él.

Mi teléfono vibró inmediatamente con un mensaje de ubicación.

Cogí las llaves de mi coche y mi chaqueta.

-¿Dónde vas? – inquirió Emmet cortándome el paso. Estaba serio y sabía que no me iba a dejar marchar hasta que le respondiera.

-Bella está en casa de sus padres biológicos, está bien pero nerviosa. Me necesita. – les expliqué brevemente.

-Voy contigo. – dijo Alice decidida.

-No. – negué seguro como el demonio que no iba a llevar a mi hermana a un lugar en el que no sabía qué era lo que me iba a encontrar. – No insistas. – le advertí seguro de mi decisión.

-Iré yo. – me informó Emmet que por su semblante no iba a resignarse a quedarse aquí. – Estás demasiado nervioso para conducir. No quiero que te estrelles por el camino. Bella me matará si te pasa algo. – me dijo.

-No es discutible Edward. – esta vez fue Jasper quien puso las condiciones. – O vas con alguien o tendrás que pedir un taxi. No insistías. – acabó usando las mismas palabras que yo había usado con Alice.

-Vámonos de una puta vez. Solo quiero llegar al lado de Bella para saber cómo está. – acepté enfadado por el precioso tiempo que estábamos perdiendo.

Emmet cogió de mis manos las llaves del coche y nos dirigimos sin decir una palabra al coche. Coordiné mi teléfono con el asistente del coche para que nos guiara hasta ese lugar.

La casa estaba alejada del centro de la ciudad.

Nunca había venido por este lugar. Las casas y los bloques de pisos se apiñaban y parecía que todo era mucho más oscuro que en el resto de ciudad. No podía dejar de imaginarme a una pequeña niña de siete asustada recorriendo a pie y bajo la lluvia el mismo camino que estábamos haciendo nosotros ahora.

-¿Te ha dicho qué han hecho con Anthony? – preguntó Emmet que se había mantenido en un silencio poco habitual en él. A juzgar por su tensión y sus ojeras la preocupación le estaba pasando factura.

-No y no me da buena espina. No tiene escrúpulos y odia a Bella lo suficiente como para hacer cualquier cosa. – confesé mi mayor temor.

-Te han dicho que Bella está bien y más les vale que sea verdad. Si te han mentido les partiré la cara y me dará igual mi juramento hipocrático y que esos dos sean policías. – amenazó Emmet golpeando el volante.

-¿Me convierte en un monstruo si te digo que deseo que ese malnacido esté muerto? – le pregunté a Emmet sin necesidad de una respuesta, solo necesitaba sacarlo de dentro de mi antes de ver a Bella. No quería que nada la dañara, ni siquiera mis pensamientos.

-Diría que te hace humano. No es como si lo fueras a matar… A veces los pensamientos irracionales nos atrapan. Lo que nos diferencia de la gente de la calaña de Anthony es si los llevamos a cabo o no. Tú jamás le harías daño a nadie. – contestó Emmet serio.

-Tengo miedo que siga acechando a Bella… Llevo años viéndolo aparecer cada cierto tiempo y no quiero que ese sea el futuro para ella. –confesé finalmente lo que tanto había temido cuando lo vi aparecer de nuevo en nuestras vidas.

-No lo hará. –negó fervientemente. –

Acabamos el trayecto perdido en nuestros pensamientos, seguro que ambos protagonizados por la misma persona. Era demasiado especial para los dos.

Al girar la calle dimos rápidamente con la casa que buscábamos. Era la única que estaba rodeada de coches de policía. Había también un par de ambulancias. Aparcamos lo más cerca que pudimos. No esperé a que el motor estuviera apagado me bajé del coche de un salto. Emmet no tardó en seguirme.

La casa era pequeña, vieja y estaba casi en la ruina.

Dudaba que nadie la hubiese habitado desde que los padres biológicos de Bella la pisaron por última vez. En otro tiempo podría haber sido de color azul pero ahora era difícil de saber. Tenía dos plantas y algunas de sus ventanas estaban rotas y en el resto la madera parecía carcomida.

Nos hicimos pasó entre policías y personal sanitario. Nos costó bastante que nos dejaran avanzar, cada persona que nos encontrábamos nos obligaba a repetirle quien narices éramos. Toda esa mierda estaba sacándome de mis casillas. Como alguien más me lo preguntara se aventuraba a que le diera un puñetazo.

Afortunadamente para mí, el inspector Crowley salió de dentro de la casa y ordenó que nos dejaran pasar sin más preguntas.

-Debo advertirles que la señorita Swan está muy nerviosa… No ha querido hablar con nadie ni moverse. No está en estado de shock pero tampoco atiende a nada de lo que le decimos. – explicó brevemente.

Los simples recuerdos que le debía traer este lugar debían estar atormentándola. Eso sin saber qué era lo que había pasado. Ese malnacido iba a pagar por todo esto. Había estudiado muy bien como dañar a su hermana. El que la trajera aquí lo dejaba cristalinamente claro.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué se sabe de Anthony? – preguntó mi amigo al ver que yo estaba demasiado ocupado intentando encontrar a Bella mirando a todo lo que me alcanzaba la vista desde aquí.

-Sabemos poco porque, como les he dicho, la Señorita Swan se niega a hablar y el Señor Dwyer o Brown, ya me entienden, se dio a la fuga cuando nos vio llegar. La señorita Swan estaba atada en una habitación de la casa y él simplemente huyó cuando nos escuchó llegar. Mis compañeros intentaron darle el alto pero al ver que estaba armado y entró en forcejeó con la autoridad se defendieron. Ha sido un disparo fortuito en la pierna. Está en el hospital. Sobrevivirá aunque tendrá que recuperarse en prisión. – explicó aportando algo más de luz.

-¿Cómo supieron que estaba aquí? – pregunté sorprendido que alguien pudiera dar con este paradero. La casa estaba en medio de la nada.

-Una de las cámaras de seguridad situada a un par de calles de Swan's Netwoks los gravó. Pudimos sacar la matrícula y después hicimos seguimiento. El que saliera en las noticias irónicamente funcionó a nuestro favor. Un vecino llamó diciendo que había movimiento en la antigua casa de los Dwyer. Creía que podía estar relacionado con la desaparición de Isabella. – detalló nuevamente.

¡Joder por una vez en la vida servía de algo que los programas de televisión hablaran de Bella!

-¿Puedo ir ya con ella? – pregunté ansioso. Ya había recibido parte de las respuestas, ahora necesitaba abrazarla y protegerla de todo.

-Por favor. – asintió seriamente acompañándonos al interior de la casa.

Caminamos entre la marabunta de personal que estaba rellenando papeleo y cogiendo pruebas.

El interior de la casa era igual de desalentador que la fachada. Toda estaba desordenado, lleno de polvo y la oscuridad reinaba. Bella debía estar muerta de miedo.

Temblé al recordar cómo había narrado que sus padres la encerraban en ese lugar lúgubre y pequeño para castigarla y supe que era justamente allí dónde la encontraría. La ira crecía fuerte en mí pero afortunadamente la necesidad de sacarla de aquí y protegerla era superior a ningún otro instinto.

La puerta estaba abierta custodiada por dos policías y una doctora.

-Estaré aquí fuera. – dijo Emmet parando mis pasos colocando una mano en mi hombro. Agradecí en silencio que nos dejara nuestro espacio.

-Señor Cullen. – me llamó el inspector con cara seria. – Al parecer la señorita Swan ha recibido algún que otro golpe… le aviso para que esté preparado antes de ver su aspecto. No ha dejado que ningún doctor la revise. – me advirtió preocupado.

Asentí.

Necesité unos segundos para recuperarme antes de entrar a buscar a Bella y sacarla de aquí de una maldita vez.

Avancé en la oscuridad y, a pesar de la falta de luz, vi un pequeño bulto en una esquina. Temblaba a la vez que se mecía en un infructuoso intento para calmarse.

-¿Edward? – preguntó temblorosa levantando la cabeza. Tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas. Pude ver su rosto magullado y su perfecto y dulce labio roto.

Anthony Dwyer se iba a pudrir en la cárcel hasta el final de sus días.

Me senté a su lado e inmediatamente la acurruqué en mi pecho sosteniéndola con fuerza. Noté como su cara se posaba sobre mi corazón. Bella volvía a estar en el lugar que era suyo desde hace mucho, quizás antes de lo que ambos sabíamos.

Y a pesar de todo, de lo que le había pasado, de las circunstancias del lugar y de todos los desconocidos que nos rodeaban me sentí en casa de nuevo. Solo la necesitaba a ella para completar mi vida.

-Te tengo. – dije besando su cabeza manteniendo la calma.

Lo peor había pasado. Volvíamos a estar juntos y todo estaría bien. No sabía ni cuándo ni cómo pero Bella volvería a soñar. Recuperaría la paz y la alegría que esta jodida familia biológica quería arrebatarle constantemente.

-Tengo mucho miedo. – lloró apretando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo.

Hasta hoy. Nunca más iban a dañarla de ninguna manera. Este era su último intento.

-No te voy a soltar nunca. Siempre fuertes mi amor. – le prometí.

Lo hice una vez y lo volvería a hacer nuevamente.

**. **

**[**]**

**.**

**NA: **

**NA1: Como es habitual en este fic suelo hacer usos de canciones para ambientar los capítulos. Bien, el título de éste corresponde a SIEMPRE FUERTES de MANUEL CARRASCO. **

**NOTÍCIAS DEL FIC: Los borradores de los capítulos están hechos. Queda hacer la revisión final pero puedo decir que el Fic tendrá 34 capítulo más un Outtake final. En los próximos capítulos os contaré un poquito más de este outtake ;) **

**LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN SERÁ ****MUY PRONTO****. NO QUIERO PILLARME LOS DEDOS PERO ESPERO NO TENGÁIS QUE ESPERAR UNA SEMANA ENTERA PARA LEERLO.**

**Muchoooos saludos a todos!**

**Nos leemos en el próximo ;)**


	33. Mis peores pesadillas

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y A LA SAGA CREPÚSCULO****.**

**.**

**¡Hooola de nuevo!**

**Aquí estamos una semana más, bastante antes de lo normal. ¡Espero que os guste la sorpresa! Pero sobretodo espero que estéis todas bien desde dónde sea que me leáis. Estos días el mundo parece haber explotado y está todo al revés. Espero que podáis encontrar en este capítulo un escape de la realidad que nos envuelve que desgraciadamente es bastante triste. Cuidaros mucho. **

**POR FAVOR LEER LA NOTA DE AUTOR. **

**Sin más os dejo con Bella. **

**.**

**MIS PEORES PESADILLAS**

**BPOV**

**.**

Mantén la calma.

Y piensa un plan de escape.

Mantén la calma.

Y piensa un plan de escape.

Mantén la calma.

Me repetía incansablemente mientras respiraba profundamente e intentaba visualizar imágenes que me evocaran tranquilidad. Ahora mismo toda ayuda era poca controlar mis temores.

Anthony conducía demasiado rápido para poder saber qué camino estábamos siguiendo. Me había tapado los ojos antes de arrastrarme por varias calles hasta que llegamos al coche. Me empujó dentro del vehículo cerrando la puerta tan rápido que por mucho que lo intenté no conseguí liberarme antes que llegara a mi lado impidiendo cualquier intento de fuga.

No podía creer que nadie en medio del centro de Seattle no nos hubiera visto en esas circunstancias y hubieran venido a ayudarme. Quería llorar de la impotencia pero, sobre todo, del miedo que me provocaba lo que Anthony podía llegar a hacer impunemente si nadie conseguía pararlo a tiempo. Lamentablemente, si nadie nos había visto en la ciudad mis esperanzas de encontrar ayuda casi desaparecían ante la perspectiva del lugar al que me llevaba.

-Veo que no estás muy comunicativa… - volvió a intentar hablar conmigo pero solo iba a obtener el silencio por respuesta. No me iba a desestabilizar.

Sospechaba que lo hacía para que no pudiera tener ninguna pista de nuestro trayecto. Aunque llevara las manos y los ojos vendados intentaba concentrar toda mi atención en los sonidos que me llegaban de fuera del coche. Hasta ahora no había tenido mucha suerte pero no desistía. Necesitaba aferrarme a algo.

– Es una pena, siempre había escuchado que los viajes por carretera sirven para crear grandes vínculos… Pero tú, como siempre, te niegas a colaborar… - continuó hablando como si no me estuviera secuestrando y ambos estuviéramos haciendo esto voluntariamente.

La rabia peleaba con el miedo.

Quería escupirle, pegarle, lanzarme de esta maldita camioneta en marcha. ¡Hacer alguna cosa para dejar de escuchar a este desalmado al que nunca debí acercarme y que me provocaba arcadas!

Anthony desistió en su infructuoso intento de distraerme pero encendió la radio a todo volumen. Definitivamente, no quería dar lugar a que algo pudiera informarme de a dónde nos dirigíamos.

Avanzamos en silencio mientras intentaba recordar el recorrido que habíamos hecho para orientarme. Quizás cuando parara el coche podría escapar de él. Solo debía dejar de banda todas las preocupaciones y distracciones y concentrarme.

Mantenerme fuerte era la única manera de volver con Edward que era en lo único que podía pensar ahora. Estar abrazada a él dónde fuera que había planeado pasar estos dos días o en el sofá de casa viendo una película. Cualquier cosa menos esta pesadilla que estaba viviendo.

Anthony giró bruscamente haciendo que mi cabeza golpeara la ventana de coche.

¡Imbécil que ni sabía conducir!

El coche se paró.

En mi intento de agudizar mi oído escuché como giraba la llave parando el motor.

Comencé a temblar de miedo. Fuera lo que fuera que tenía en mente el degenerado de mi hermano lo iba a descubrir de un momento a otro. La inminencia lo hacía todo más escalofriante.

La puerta del conductor se abrió y el movimiento al otro lado me indicaba que se estaba bajando del coche.

-Baja. – ordenó enfadado al ver que no tenía intención de moverme. Me preguntaba si pensaba que era una idiota. No tenía intención de ir a ningún lado con él y mucho menos sin saber dónde pisaban mis pies.

-Siempre poniendo problemas. – gruñó mientras tiraba de mí sacándome del coche. Mis pies trastabillaron, sin mucho cuidado me sujetó para evitar que me cayera, no había rastro de caballerosidad en su gesto, más bien solo molestia.

-Ahora entiendo porque nadie quiere tener una hermana pequeña si todas son tan insoportable como tú. – continuó con su discurso mientras caminábamos deprisa. – No te preocupes estás a punto de descubrir la sorpresa que te he preparado, hermanita. – añadió.

Caminamos unos pasos más hasta que paró nuestra marcha repentinamente sin soltar la presión que ejercía sobre mi brazo para impedir que me escapara. Escuché el chirrido que parecía el de una puerta al abrirse.

-Entra. – me empujó con más fuerza de la necesaria y destilando más odio aún al ver que no le obedecía.

Entrar en un lugar que pudiera cerrar con llave iba a hacer mi situación aún peor.

¿Cómo iba a buscar ayuda si me mantenía encerrada? ¿Quién iba a poder vernos?

Definitivamente había abandonado cualquier indicio de tranquilidad que podía haber deseado desde que sentí el agarrón en aquel callejón oscuro. Temblaba, las lágrimas quedaban presas en el pañuelo que Anthony había atado alrededor de mis ojos y mi boca estaba seca en parte por la mordaza pero sobre todo por el miedo que comenzaba a paralizarme.

Este lugar olía a podredumbre, polvo y madera húmeda.

-Como sé que estás deseando saber dónde estamos te voy a quitar la venda. – anunció acercándose a mí. Su olor me provocaba nauseas.

La tela fue cayendo liberando mi vista y deseé volverla a tener puesta para no tener que enfrentar el retorcido plan de Anthony.

Maldito inhumano.

Cerré los ojos pero incluso con esa acción las lágrimas caían sin freno y mis piernas amenazaban con dejar de sostenerme.

-¿Por qué cierras los ojos? – preguntó Anthony con la voz afilada mientras acariciaba mi cara. – ¿Acaso no quieres ver el lugar del que procedes? – Me aparté incapaz de soportarlo más. Ni a él ni este lugar.

Abrí los ojos e incluso con la mirada borrosa por el agua salada acumulada en ellos pude divisar el rencor y la venganza que había tras sus ojos oscuros.

Volvió a acercarse a mí.

Di un paso atrás.

Repetimos la acción tres pasos más hasta que una pared frustró mi huida. Anthony se acercó deliberadamente lento hasta mí sin apartar la mirada fija asustándome. Sus manos se alzaron para quitarme la mordaza. Al menos ahora podría decirle todo lo que pensaba de él.

-Ojalá te pudras en el inferno. – le deseé por todo lo que me había hecho sufrir desde que volvió a aparecer en mi vida.

-Tú y yo somos esto y no tus mansiones ni todos los lujos que te rodean. – dijo cogiendo mi cara obligándome a mirar la antigua casa de los Dwyer.

La recordaba al detalle. Jamás pude olvidarla.

Nunca había sido una gran casa, mucho menos una cuidada que reflejara el amor de la familia que allí vivía pero ahora era lo más parecido a un desguace. Estaba lleno de trastos podridos y mohosos y todo se caía por el desuso. Las ventanas dejaban pasar la claridad atenuada debido a la suciedad que acumulaban. Algunas estaban rotas lo que provocaba que el aire se colara helando mi cuerpo.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí? – pregunté. No tenía fuerzas para ocultar el miedo.

-Tú lo decidiste así. – sentenció. Negué con la cabeza. – Sí, hermanita. Te di la oportunidad de establecernos juntos y tú nos lo negaste, egoístamente… Así que he pensado que ya que no has querido compartir conmigo tu nueva, e injusta, vida de niña rica… ambos viviremos la nuestra antigua vida. Aquí somos iguales. – explicó con tanta frialdad que asustaba. Su mirada era heladora. Sus ojos calculadores solo transmitían odio y venganza.

¿Pretendía que viviéramos aquí? ¿Cómo? ¿Hasta cuándo?

-Nunca seremos iguales. Tú eres un perturbado que solo buscas destruir. ¡Estás loco! – chillé cansada. Dudaba que nadie nos escuchara pero no perdía nada por intentarlo.

Anthony río en una mueca casi psicópata. Era igual que Phill. Una copia exacta y cada vez estaba más segura que la manzana podrida no había caído lejos del árbol. Lamentablemente.

– Eres igual que él. Solo piensas en ti y no te importa a quien arrastras por el camino. – acusé con asco.

La mirada de Anthony se volvió más oscura.

Y de repente todo pasó.

Fue tan rápido que no pude defenderme. Anthony me golpeó en la cara con tanta fuerza que el grito salió de mis entrañas por el latigazo de dolor que cruzó mi cuerpo.

-Jamás me compares con él. – me amenazó descontrolado. - Yo no soy un borracho, ni un drogadicto. – se defendió con los ojos llenos de ira. Acababa de descubrir su punto débil.

Me dolía la cara por el golpe que me había propinado. Noté sangre en la boca. Había sido un derechazo firme y sin ninguna piedad.

-Pero sí un maltratador sin escrúpulos que prefiere aprovecharse de los demás a hacer algo por el mismo para vivir. – le acusé. Si nadie le había dicho la verdad a la cara ahora la iba a escuchar. Ni él ni su fuerza bruta iban a detenerme.

-Deberías callarte. – intentó coaccionarme.

Estaba tentando a mi suerte pero después del puñetazo algo había hecho clic en mi cabeza y la prudencia me había abandonado. No iba a conseguir amedrentarme.

-Deberías acabar con esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde… si es que no lo es ya. – le devolví la advertencia. - ¿Cuánto piensas que van a tardar en encontrarnos? – pregunté mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas a mi alrededor nervioso.

Al parecer no quería dejarme sola… Si temía que intentara escapar estaba en lo cierto.

-¿De verdad crees que eres más importante para ese Cullen de lo que lo eres para mí? – Preguntó pegando su rostro al mío mientras acariciaba mis labios deteniéndose en el lugar dónde los había cortado. – No deberías haberme hecho enfadar… mira cómo está tu cara. – se lamentó falsamente en un tono que sonaba tan enfermizo que no pude evitar apartarme de él.

Comenzaba a tener demasiado miedo por lo que fuera que Anthony hubiera planeado. Fuera lo que fuera comenzaba a tener la certeza que no acabaría bien para mí.

Lloré.

Lloré porque temía no volver a ver el rostro alegre de Alice o escuchar la risa de Jasper mientras nos escuchaba divagar teorizando sobre cualquier loco plan que Alice estuviera maquinando en ese momento.

Lloré porque temía no volver a reír a carcajadas con Emmet mientras veíamos por enésima vez a Joey con un pavo atascado en la cabeza y yo intentaba convencerle que podría ser él el protagonista de la escena.

Lloré porque temía no volver a disfrutar con Rose de esos momentos sentadas en el sofá de mi despacho solucionando problemas de la empresa mientras nos confesábamos lo mucho que amábamos a nuestros chicos.

Lloré porque temía no volver a sentir los abrazos sanadores y paternales de Esme o Carlise mientras preparábamos su maravillosa tarta de zanahoria.

Pero sobretodo lloré porque temía no volver a ver a Edward. No poder decirle una vez más lo mucho que lo quería. Lloré porque la familia que nunca supe que tenía me iba a quitar la oportunidad de crear la que siempre soñé.

Lloré asustada por la mirada oscura y llena de maldad que tenía en frente de mí fuera a atreverse a quitarme la vida.

Y en un impulso supe que tenía que intentarlo.

Tenía que luchar por librarme de él.

Cogí aire y cuando volvió a estar delante de mí lo empujé con toda la fuerza que me quedaba justo antes de correr hasta la puerta.

Conseguí llegar hasta el viejo porche antes que Anthony me alcanzara.

-¡Socorrooooo! – chillé con la esperanza que alguien pudiera escucharme y acudir a mi ayuda, o si más no, llamar a la policía.

-No has debido hacer eso hermanita. – me advirtió cortante Anthony. Si antes había pensado que su tono destilaba maldad no tenía nada que ver con lo que acababa de provocar. – Te vas a arrepentir de este arrebato. – me dijo arrastrándome al interior de la casa.

Pasamos por las restas del antiguo comedor.

-No, no, no. Por favor, no... – supliqué cuando supe a dónde nos dirigíamos.

-Veo que a ti también te castigaban aquí. – anunció sin remordimiento. - Bien, así aprenderás que no debes llevarme la contraria. – dijo justo antes de abrir el pequeño cubículo que era el causante de mis peores pesadillas.

Me empujó tan fuerte que trastabillé cayendo de bruces contra el suelo. Sentía tanto dolor que ya no podía distinguir en que parte del cuerpo era más punzante. Todo dolía pero sobretodo lo hacía mi corazón.

Sabía lo que iba a hacer pero antes que pudiera levantarme para impedirlo, cerró la puerta dejándome a oscuras como tantas veces lo habían hecho los inhumanos de mis padres cuando era pequeña.

Intenté abrir la puerta pero fue imposible.

Me senté en suelo, en una esquina, intentando protegerme de la pesadilla en la que estaba envuelta. No pasó mucho cuando la poca luz que siempre se filtraba por la rendija de la puerta también se apagó.

-¡Eres un bastardo! ¡Te pudrirás en la cárcel junto a tu padre! – chillé desesperada.

Anthony no se dignó a contestar. No era necesario. Ya tenía lo que quería. Meterme en este cuatro a oscuras con la única compañía de mis tortuosos recuerdos era peor que cualquier golpe que pudiera haberme dado hasta ahora.

El silencio era tan dañino que sin ser consciente me descubrí cubriéndome las orejas mientras mecía mi tembloroso cuerpo en busca de paz.

Estaba segura que Anthony iba a acabar conmigo.

¿Qué sentido tendría sino traerme aquí?

Era un plan maravilloso porque a nadie se le ocurriría buscarnos aquí. Nadie sabía dónde estaba. Cerré los ojos y me centré en recordar momentos felices de mi vida. Si estos iban a ser mis últimos instantes me aseguraría de centrarme en todo lo bueno que la vida me había regalado.

Escuché pasos acercarse.

Me levanté con dificultad. Mis piernas dolían de la caída y mis huesos estaban agarrotados por todas las emociones a los que los estaba sometiendo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

Anthony lucía más amenazador que antes. Tenía una cuerda en las manos.

-No te acerques. – le dije improvisando un plan rápido y efectivo. Necesitaba salir de aquí.

-¿De verdad crees que aún tienes alguna capacidad de decisión? – preguntó frívolamente acercándose a mí. Intenté dar un paso atrás en respuesta pero el tamaño de esta habitación jugaba en mi contra.

Sonreí al pensar lo mucho que me había negado a dormir en la habitación del apartamento de Nueva York, comparándola con esto era el lugar más maravilloso de este planeta.

-Veo que sigues manteniendo el humor.- respondió Anthony al ver el gesto reflejo provocado por mi recuerdo. – Deberás estar un poco más aquí… Creo que no te arrepientes lo suficiente de todo lo que me has hecho sufrir hoy. –dijo atrapándome entre la pared y su cuerpo.

El forcejeo jugó en mi contra, una vez más.

Me giró con tanta fuerza contra la pared que me quedé sin respiración. Me ató las manos.

-Ahora te vas a quedar aquí como una niña buena y no te vas a mover hasta que recapacites por todo el daño causado… Denuncias, insultos, órdenes de alejamiento… Me hieres hermanita. – acabó dejando un beso en mi magullada mejilla.

Me obligó a sentarme en el suelo para amarrar mis pies. Dejándome completamente inmovilizada.

-Esto es solo por precaución… No me gustaría que nada te pasara… - explicó antes de sacar de nuevo el trapo que había usado de mordaza para asegurarlo en mi boca. Mi negativa solo sirvió para que atase con más fuerza la maldita tela. – No me gustaría que molestaras a los pájaros con tus gritos. – puntualizó haciéndome sospechar que no eran solo los animales los que podrían contestar a mis llamadas.

Se levantó para marcharse pero antes de cerrar la puerta se giró para encararme.

-Solo espero que sepas que todo esto lo hago porque te quiero. – me dijo provocándome un escalofrío por su escalofriante declaración.

Volví a quedarme a oscuras y el silencio volvió a ser mi único acompañante.

Me sentía muy débil. Todo dolía y mi mente había dejado de ser una aliada hace tiempo. Este zulo había conseguido fundir mis esperanzas. Intenté mantenerme alerta y despierta pero mi cuerpo tampoco me obedecía…

Acabé perdiendo la noción del tiempo, lo único que quería era que todo esto acabase de una vez.

De repente el ruido y lo que parecían pasos de mucha gente lo envolvieron todo.

Escuché un disparo en la lejanía haciéndome temblar poniéndome en alerta justo antes que la puerta que me mantenía encerrada se abriera con un fuerte estrepito. Estaba tan asustada que me paralicé hasta el punto que no pude hacer nada para defenderme.

A otro lado apareció un hombre fuerte y serio que cargaba una arma seguido de lo que suponía era parte de su equipo. Parecían policías pero sobretodo no eran Anthony y con eso tenía suficiente.

-Soy el Inspector Crowley. Estamos aquí para ayudarla señorita Swan. – se presentó bajando el arma cuando comprobó que me encontraba sola.

Estaba a salvo.

Y fue en ese instante en que todo dejó de ocurrir.

Desconecté de todo lo que me envolvía y todos los que intentaban que les hablara.

Intuía todo el revuelo que estaba ocurriendo a mí alrededor pero no podía presentarles atención. Me preguntaban todo tipo de cuestiones pero por más que lo intentaba mi mente no lograba ponerse en marcha para contestarles.

Pedían que les explicara qué había pasado y yo solo quería olvidar.

Demandaban que dejara a los médicos hacer su trabajo pero no quería que nadie me tocara ni tan siquiera se acercaran a mí.

Sabía cuándo alguien iba a volver a convencerme para que hiciera alguna declaración porque tapaban la poca luz que entraba por la puerta de la habitación que desde que la policía llegó no se había vuelto a cerrar. Tampoco yo me había movido de aquí por mucho que lo intentaron. Deshicieron mis ataduras y me dieron tiempo para que saliera por mi propio pie. Al ver que no lo hacía montaron guardia en la puerta.

Una sombra volvió a tapar cubrir mi cuerpo pero cuando levanté la vista para pedirle que se apartarse como llevaba haciendo mecánicamente durante más de una hora la vida volvió a mi cuerpo.

Ahora sí estaba a salvo.

-¿Edward? – lo llamé dudando que mi mente cansada me estuviera jugando una mala pasada.

No contestó pero su esencia me envolvió al entrar para sentarse a mi lado.

Edward estaba aquí.

Ya no tenía que preocuparme de nada más.

Me lancé a sus brazos protectores e instintivamente busqué mi rincón en su pecho. Sus latidos volvieron a surgir su efecto tranquilizador que siempre lograban.

Era todo lo que necesitaba para sanar; El amor de Edward. Él me llevaría a casa, junto a mi verdadera familia, a salvo de todo este dolor.

-Te tengo. – aseguró besando el tope de mi cabeza. Nunca dos palabras habían significado tanto.

Edward sacó, con algo de dificultad, su teléfono móvil del bolsillo para pasármelo no sin antes encender la linterna. Lo recordaba. No había nada que hubiéramos vivido o que le hubiera explicado que lo haya pasado por alto.

-Tengo mucho miedo. – confesé finalmente. Ya no tenía que ser fuerte. Ahora necesitaba sentir todo el miedo y dolor para poder sanar de nuevo.

-No te voy a soltar. Ni ahora ni nunca. Siempre fuertes mi amor. – juró Edward mientras me alzaba en brazos para sacarme de esta maldita habitación que me había paralizado.

-¿Me llevas a casa? – susurré aprovechando que mi cabeza reposaba en su hombro.

-Siempre. – aseguró dejando un suave beso en mi cara.

-Señor Cullen, la señorita Swan debe pasar un reconocimiento médico. – escuché la voz del inspector Crowley. Había estado todo este tiempo a mi lado intentando tranquilizarme a la vez que dirigía a todo a su equipo para que tomaran las muestras necesarias.

Edward no le hizo caso pero antes de avanzar el inspector insistió.

– Supongo que habrá notado su estado. – añadió para enfado de Edward.

-Soy perfectamente consciente del estado en el que se encuentra mi mujer. – puntualizó mientras me aferraba a su cuello. No tenía ninguna intención que nadie me separara de él. – El Doctor McCarthy lo hará. Es amigo de Isabella. Si tenemos algún problema nos dirigiremos al hospital. Ahora mi mujer necesita descansar. – insistió haciendo que el Inspector se retirara finalmente de nuestro camino.

En cuanto cruzamos la puerta de entrada Emmet apareció. Estaba serio, preocupado por todo lo que estábamos viviendo. Rodeó a Edward para poder mirarme directamente a los ojos. Pude ver dolor y culpa en sus ojos y supe que él vio en los míos todo el terror que me había hecho revivir esta casa.

-Pasará. El sol volverá a salir. – prometió acariciando mi pelo. –

Emmet encabezó la marcha hasta el coche ayudando a Edward a meterme con sumo cuidado en el asiento trasero. Él condujo ya que Edward continuó pegado a mí.

-¿Nena quieres ir a casa o a tu apartamento? – Preguntó Emmet haciéndome sonreír por el sobrenombre que siempre usaba para mí. Hasta que no descifré el significado de cada gesto de Edward no me había dado cuenta como tensaba la mandíbula cada vez que lo escuchaba.

-Emmet lo dice porque en casa están todos esperándote. Lo que sea mejor para ti. Todos lo entenderán si necesitas algo de tiempo. – explicó Edward mientras sus manos trazaban delicadas caricias en mis brazos.

-Vamos a casa. – les pedí. – Os necesito. – aclaré sincera. Si algo me había enseñado esta locura era lo mucho que quería y necesitaba a la familia que había creado. Si quería quitarme el miedo que Anthony había vuelto a meter en mi corazón tenía que apoyarme en ellos.

**. **

**[**]**

**.**

**NA: **

**Pues ya tenemos qué pasó en el secuestro… Queda saber algo más de Anthony pero poca cosa, obviamente porque solo nos queda el capítulo final jajaja **

**OS QUIERO PROPONER ALGO… Sé que sois muy fans a los EPOV, así que como esta historia ha estado un poco falta de ellos quiero acabar con un OUTTAKE protagonizado por él pero me gustaría que vosotras escogierais la temática. Escribir de qué os gustaría enteraros por nuestro chico… ¿Os queda algún hueco que rellenar que os interesaría descubrir? ¿Os interesa?**

**EL PRÓXIMO, Y ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO, DE LA HISTORIA SERÁ PARA ESTE FIN DE SEMANA. (seguirá quedando pendiente el Outtake que sí será la última publicación del fic). **

**Muchoooos saludos **

**Nos leemos en el próximo ;)**


	34. Sí quiero

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y A LA SAGA CREPÚSCULO****.**

**.**

**¡Hooola de nuevo!**

**Guau no me puedo creer que hayamos llegado a este momento: EL CAPÍTULO FINAL. Jolín, ¡Qué de emociones se sienten siempre en el capítulo final!**

**Como siempre lo primero que quiero hacer es agradeceros por todo el apoyo que me habéis dado y la comprensión que habéis mostrado cuando me he retrasado eternamente (y sin fechas) en las publicaciones. Llevo muchos años por aquí y sé que no es fácil tener ese tipo de público tan respetuoso. Además, siempre me regaláis palabras muy bonitas que las personas que de escribir sabemos poquito suenan casi como el mayor de los halagos. ****MIL, MIL GRACIAS POR ESTAR SIEMPRE AHÍ DETRÁS Y HACER DE ÉSTE UN PEQUEÑO HOGAR****. Gracias a todas: **

Lily, Dulce Carolina, LauritaCullenswan, Antonella Masen, Chikkita, Jane Bells, Flor Mcarty, Diannita Robles, Sandy56, Torrespera172, mrs. pff, Cavendano13, Robaddict18, Ana, PaolaValencia, Randa1, jupy, Azul, v3r0nika, Albanidia, Flor, Daniella, Maryluna, Julia, OnlyRobPatti, Gera, Lidia, Nere, Jimena, catableu, Poppy, Brillo de las estrellas, , fabi, Vanessa, Mary de cullen, marian, Ale, Katie D.B, Loquibell, debynoe12, maria, Andre22-twi, marian24, mabel y a todos los guest que lamentablemente nunca puedo daros las gracias personalmente.

**No me quiero enrollar mucho, solo decir que abajo os dejo unas pequeñas palabras de cierre. Espero que os animéis a leerlas aunque no tengan nada que ver con la historia. **

**.**

**SÍ QUIERO**

**BPOV **

**.**

Habían pasado tres meses desde que el maldito de mi hermano me secuestró.

Conseguimos armar una gran defensa para que estuviera en la cárcel el máximo tiempo que la ley nos permitía y, sin duda, estaba feliz. Esta vez había hecho caso a Edward y no había tenido piedad.

Sus actos hablaron por sí solos. Me secuestró encontrando pruebas en el maletero de su camioneta que hacían sospechar que quería librarse de mí; disolventes, bolsas de gran tamaño, herramientas de todo tipo…

Me costó mucho recuperarme emocionalmente de los recuerdos que me provocó volver a ese lugar al que nunca deseé, ni imaginé volver. Además del miedo por todo lo que podría haberme hecho si hubiera llevado hasta el final su macabro plan. Por suerte la policía y el avis de ese bendito vecino me habían encontrado antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

Los primeros días mis emociones estaban a flor de piel. Cada ruido me asustaba, cada movimiento inesperado me paralizaba. Gracias a mi familia y la inestimable ayuda de Rose y Edward en la empresa pude tomarme unos días para recuperarme en la tranquilidad y seguridad de mi hogar. Edward se negó en rotundo a dejarme sola las primeras semanas pero Swan's reclamaba nuestra atención. Fue él quien, de nuevo, cubrió mis espaldas y se encargó de todo para que yo me dedicara únicamente a cuidarme y reponerme del nuevo revés que me había dado la vida.

Edward también había tenido su propio proceso de recuperación durante este tiempo y aun así había sido mi sustento. Cada pesadilla se desvaneció en sus brazos protectores. Poco a poco y con paciencia infinita me ayudó a acabar con mis miedos acompañándome a cada paso del camino. Pero también él había luchado contra sus propios monstruos y por mucho que no quiso demostrarlo yo notaba su nerviosismo cuando no podía localizarme o la culpa cada vez que teníamos que someternos a algún encuentro judicial con mi hermano.

Era diciembre y finalmente todo parecía estar en calma nuevamente. Habíamos aprendido a sanar nuevamente y el que Anthony estuviera en la cárcel de manera definitiva nos había ayudado mucho a hacerlo.

Sonreí mientras miraba mi reloj.

Cinco minutos más….

Había esperado casi tres meses para darle esta sorpresa a Edward y finalmente había llegado el momento.

Este regalo fue una de las cosas que Anthony estropeó. Estaba todo preparado para que Edward lo descubriera cuando volviéramos de nuestro fin de semana pero todo se precipitó y después no me sentí con ánimos de hacerlo. Quería que fuera un momento feliz, algo especial para él y no un simple trámite lleno de caras tristes y asustadas.

Divisé a Edward entrar a toda prisa al edificio.

Llegaba con el tiempo justo y eso era algo que odiaba. Sonreí al verlo de lejos desde este pequeño escondite que había encontrado para no ser vista y controlar mi aparición. Edward era increíblemente apuesto. El traje oscuro que había escogido esta mañana, se escondía debajo de su perfecto abrigo, le daba la apariencia de galán del Hollywood dorado que hacía a más de una girar su mirada cuando se cruzaba con él.

Esperé pacientemente unos minutos más, antes de encaminarme siguiendo sus pasos.

La gente con la que me cruzaba me miraban extrañados, supongo que no estamos acostumbrados a ver a alguien con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como la que tenía en estos momentos mientras caminaba por el centro de la ciudad un frío día invierno.

Subí al ascensor, que me llevaría al lugar al que había citado a Edward, algo nerviosa. Habían pasado tantas cosas desde que ambos habíamos estado en esta misma situación que más que unos cuantos meses parecía que hubiera pasado una vida entera.

Todo había cambiado.

Nosotros habíamos cambiado.

Entré de nuevo a esa gran oficina que parecía estancada en el pasado. Sus muebles viejos de madera oscura y los libros agolpados en las estanterías continuaban provocándome escalofríos al pensar cuantas décadas llevaban siendo testigos del paso del tiempo.

-Buenos días, soy Bella Swan, tengo una cita con el Señor Rowling –me presenté a la impertérrita secretaria que insistía en mirarme por encima del hombro con aire de superioridad.

-Isabella Swan, aja. – me corrigió como siempre hacía. – Puede esperar en la sala que hay en el fondo del pasillo. En seguida la atienden. El señor Cullen acaba de llegar también. – me informó algo más simpática.

Recuerdo el miedo y la tristeza que sentí al recorrer estos pasillos tras la muerte de Charlie. Venía a esta cita como un preso recorre el corredor de la muerte. Pensaba que mi vida tal como la había escogido había acabado. Creí que nunca podría adaptarme a lo que tenía ahora pero, en cambio, descubrí una nueva Bella. Había aprendido a amar Swan's Networks no por ser la empresa de papá sino por ser un lugar propio en el que me sentía querida y valorada.

Finalmente giré mis pasos para entrar en la sala dónde, sin él saberlo, me esperaba Edward. Christofer había sido tan amable de cubrirme en mi mentira para hacer que fuera una auténtica sorpresa. Ese hombre era demasiado bueno conmigo. Debería enviarle una buena botella de vino en agradecimiento.

La casualidad había hecho que se sentara en el mismo lugar en el que lo encontré hace poco menos de un año haciendo mucho más fácil que mis escasas dotes de actuación fueran algo creíbles.

-¿Edward? – pregunté intentando parecer asombrada de verlo allí.

Edward se levantó sorprendido al verme. Su cara reflejaba la confusión.

Le pedí a Christofer que lo llamara excusándose en el trámite de algún papeleo relacionado con la zona este. Ese departamento lo llevaba casi en exclusiva Edward, así no tenía razón para sospechar de la llamada de nuestro notario.

-Mi amor, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó intentando buscar una explicación mientras estiraba su brazo para acercarme hasta él. Lo acepté encantada y en cuanto estuve lo suficientemente cerca me acurruqué a su lado. Edward posó un beso distraído en mi frente, signo que su mente seguía trabajando a mil por hora y no pararía hasta obtener una respuesta.

-Me llamaron. No me mires así, tampoco sabía nada. – contesté haciéndome eco de las mismas palabras que me dijo hace tanto tiempo ya. – Puedes sentarte, no voy a morderte. – bromeé y por el brilló que cruzó su mirada supe que, finalmente, había entendido porque me comportaba así.

\- Supongo que ahora soy yo el sorprendido. – respondió mientras nos sentábamos en el sofá. Parecía haber recuperado su humor, sin duda, intrigado por qué era lo que me traía entre manos.

-Por una vez tampoco pasa nada. – dije guiñándole el ojo.

-No me vas a contar qué tramas, ¿verdad? – inquirió divertido. Me miraba de tal manera que tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no confesarle hasta la vez que leí el diario de Alice porque quería saber si estaba enamorada de JC Meyer, el chico malo del campamento de verano.

Negué efusivamente haciendo del silencio mi mejor aliado para aguantar la influencia de su sonrisa torcida y la intensidad de mi particular criptonita.

La estirada secretaria nos interrumpió para acompañarnos hasta el despacho de Christofer que nos esperaba con una cómplice sonrisa. Tomamos asiento.

-Parece ser que soy el único que no se qué es lo que estáis tramando. – Edward interrumpió las presentaciones impaciente por descubrir qué estaba ocurriendo. Tanto Christofer como yo reímos en respuesta.

-Tienes razón… Siempre has tenido un olfato especial. – bromeó nuestro notario. – Aunque creo que, de momento, es mejor que sea Bella la que te explique por qué estás aquí. – cedió amablemente.

Le agradecí con una sonrisa que me dejara aclararle a Edward la razón de toda esta sorpresa.

-Antes de nada, esto debería haber pasado mucho antes, pero lamentablemente Anthony tiró por la borda mis planes…- le puse en antecedentes mientras Edward se acomodaba ligeramente en el asiento sosteniendo mi mano. -

Cogí aire intentando poner en orden mis pensamientos y emociones.

-Creo que no es una sorpresa si te digo que no me puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti, pero mucho menos Swan's Networks sin tu liderazgo. Eres más que mi mano derecha… No habría podido llegar a ser quien soy sin tu ayuda. Siempre lo has sido pero ahora eres tan necesario en la empresa que sé que no funcionaria sin ti. No podría estar en mejores manos que en las tuyas, lo has demostrado cada día desde que entraste a trabajar. Yo lo sé, y lo que es más importe papá lo sabía.– vi como Christofer cabeceaba dándome la razón.

Edward se tensó conmovido por mis palabras.

-Bella…- me interrumpió Edward nervioso seguramente temiendo que fuera a huir. Sonreí intentándolo calmar.

-Déjame acabar- insistí antes de continuar. – Les he comprado las acciones a Seth Clearwater y Sam Ulley. Quiero hacer de Swan's una empresa familiar. – Christofer nos entregó la carpeta con los documentos necesarios para formalizar legalmente mis deseos. – Quiero que tengas el cincuenta por ciento de la empresa. Yo tendré el otro. – expliqué nerviosa.

Hacía tiempo que le había entregado mi corazón a Edward ahora le entregaba otra parte de él.

Estaba segura que fuera dónde fuera que Charlie estuviera en estos momentos estaría feliz y orgulloso con esta decisión. Quería a Edward como un hijo y confiaba en él más que en nadie. No solo estaba haciendo lo correcto, sino también justicia. Edward llevaba años dejándose la piel en esta empresa. Su visión de negocios había abierto grandes puertas a Swan's y merecía mucho más que un treinta por ciento de la empresa.

-¿Estás segura? – me preguntó sin molestarse a mirar los documentos que detallaban los pormenores de lo que le estaba explicando.

\- Más que nada en este mundo. – contesté sin rastro de duda en mi voz.

-¿Y si nos separamos? – preguntó con una sonrisa de lado. Ninguno de los dos contemplábamos esa opción, y él lo sabía tan bien como yo.

-Deberás aprender a trabajar con tu ex pareja. – declaré encogiéndome de hombros haciendo reír tanto a Edward como a Christofer con mi respuesta.

-Intentaremos que eso no ocurra. – rebatió Edward presumido.

-Edward. – le llamé al ver que se limitaba a observarme como si por mucho que lo hiciera fuera a acabar cambiando de opinión.

-¿Qué? – preguntó automáticamente.

-Firma los papeles. – ordené divertida.

-Gracias. – dijo sincero antes de besar mi mano.

-Gracias a ti por hacerlo siempre fácil. – le agradecí sabiendo que no era un regalo arbitrario. Era lo que se merecía por todo su trabajo.

Edward firmó los papeles sin leerlos. Aun así, Christofer insistió en explicarlo detalladamente como era su obligación y nos dio nuestras respectivas copias. Nos quedamos un rato más charlando con él, poniéndonos al día con un viejo amigo antes de despedirnos.

Salimos a la calle que nos recibió con su viento helado, tan característico de esta ciudad. Me protegí dentro de mi abrigo pero aun así me resguardé en Edward.

-¿Has traído el coche? – pregunté al ver que buscaba un taxi.

-No, he venido en taxi porque se me hacía tarde y no quería perder el tiempo aparcando. –explicó.

\- Pues demos un paseo ya que no tenemos que volver a la oficina. – propuse tirando de él por la acera. Edward me siguió acomodando nuestra postura para que no me alejara de su lado. –

-Así que llevas meses planeando esto a mis espaldas… eh… - sacó a relucir divertido.

-No ha sido fácil, pero sí. Era algo que rondaba por mi mente desde hace mucho y decidí que era hora de cambiar. – volví a explicar. Conociendo a Edward estaría unos días intentando decidir si había tomado la mejor decisión pero en cuando lo meditara seriamente, más de cinco minutos, se daría cuenta, igual que lo había hecho yo y lo haría cualquiera, que era la mejor de las decisiones.

-Supongo que Seth y Sam no fueron fáciles de convencer. – adivinó certeramente. Edward conocía a nuestros antiguos socios perfectamente.

¡Habían sido un dolor de muelas!

Estaban acostumbrados a que Swan's les reportara los beneficios de sus acciones anualmente sin aportar nada a cambio. Eran dos lastres que solo me miraban como si fuera algo insignificante. Pues bien, esta mujer insignificante les había dado su merecido y ahora sus acciones estaban en las mejores manos del mundo.

-Nada ni nadie se pone en mi camino cuando me propongo algo. – le dije evitándole detalles aburridos. Se los explicaría otro día pero hoy solo quería alegrías.

-Lo sé, créeme que lo sé, pequeña. – aseguró haciéndome reír por la resignación que transmitía su voz.

Atravesábamos la zona judicial de la ciudad. Era un lugar curioso, podías encontrarte personas desoladas ante su cita con la justicia y a parejas eufóricas por su reciente matrimonio.

De repente nos vimos arrollados por una chica que corría veloz, a todas luces huyendo del hombre la seguía. Edward me apartó. Si no fuera por sus rápidos reflejos el furioso novio hubiera acabado tumbándome en medio de la calle.

-¡¿Todo esto fue idea tuya y ahora te echas atrás!? – reprochó indignado cuando al fin consiguió detener la marcha de la que era una autentica novia a la fuga.

-¡No te quiero! – chilló la novia desesperada.

Miré a Edward sorprendida por la escena telenovelesca que estábamos presenciando.

-Démosles algo de intimidad. – dijo haciéndonos avanzar por nuestro camino impidiéndome presenciar el desenlace, aunque no había que ser un avispado guionista para saber cómo acabarían.

-¿Quién se casaría obligada en pleno siglo veintiuno? – reflexioné en voz alta pensando en los reproches de la joven.

-Espero que tú no. – contestó Edward. Lo miré sorprendida por su respuesta pero estaba distraído mirando los edificios.

-¿Y cómo podría pasar eso? Que yo sepa no tengo ninguna propuesta sobre la mesa. – bromeé pero al contrario de lo que solía pasar no respondió a mi broma con una rápida e inteligente respuesta.

Edward me giró en sus brazos, quedando parados en medio de la calle mirándonos frente a frente.

-Hagámoslo. –propuso destilando seguridad y decisión.

-¿Qué hagamos el qué? – pregunté confundida por este arrebato tan poco propio de alguien siempre mesurado como Edward.

-Cásate conmigo Bella. – se declaró haciendo que mis piernas temblaran hasta el punto que su agarre en mi cintura se intensificó. – Te quiero. Te quiero más de lo que nunca he querido a nadie y sé que tú me quieres de la misma manera. – continuó fervientemente. – Siempre he considerado unos locos a los que se casaban y perdían su libertad pero ahora que te he encontrado es lo único que deseo. Déjame compartir el resto de mis días contigo, por favor, mi amor. – acabó su declaración emocionado aunque nada se podía comparar a lo que sentía yo.

Casarme con Edward Cullen era algo que hasta mi mente enamoradiza y fantasiosa no se había atrevido nunca ni a imaginar. Era algo tan imposible que no me había ni planteado esa opción. Edward, quien siempre había renegado de esta clase de uniones pública y privadamente, me estaba proponiendo matrimonio en plena calle.

Estaba loco.

Y, quizás, yo también lo estaba porque estaba deseando gritar a todo pulmón que claro que quería casarme con él.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a comprar un anillo antes? – preguntó nervioso y algo inseguro ante mi silencio.

Negué con la cabeza emocionada.

-¿No quieres que compremos un anillo o no quieres casarte conmigo? – volvió a preguntar impaciente.

-Quiero casarme contigo hoy y siempre y me importa un comino el anillo. Solo me importas tú. – le dije antes de saltar a sus brazos.

Edward me cogió alzándome para poder besarnos.

En nuestros labios se mezclaron el sabor salado de mis lágrimas que por primera vez en mucho tiempo fueron de pura alegría.

-Llevas tu carnet de identidad, ¿verdad? – cuestionó aun sabiendo la respuesta ya que veníamos del notario dónde ambos lo habíamos necesitado. Asentí divertida por su despiste. Esto sí era histórico, Edward estaba nervioso. – Vamos a pedir nuestra licencia matrimonial, si tenemos suerte no tendremos que esperar mucho para casarnos. – declaró antes de arrastrarnos hasta el edificio que albergaba el departamento de licencias matrimoniales.

-¡Estás completamente loco! – declaré divertida y tan emocionada como una niña pequeña el día de navidad.

Después de varias horas de interminables colas y algún que otro favor conseguimos nuestra licencia. En cuarenta y ocho horas teníamos cita en el City Hall para casarnos.

Estaba tan emocionada que el grito que soltó Alice al enterarse quedó en nada en comparación del mío al contarle las buenas noticias. Mi amiga casi colapsó al saber que disponía solo de dos días para inventarse un traje de novia pero, al igual que su hermano, se tomó esta dificultad como un reto y se puso a trabajar rápidamente.

Dejé a Edward que fuera él quien lidiara con Emmet mientras yo me encargaba de la parte más dulce que fue contárselo a sus padres. Carlise y Esme se emocionaron tanto como lo hubiera hecho Charlie y aunque no me libré de algún que otro reproche por las prisas su felicidad era la nuestra.

Tan solo cuarenta y ocho horas más tarde nos encontrábamos a punto de dar un paso más en nuestra relación. Mucha gente podría decir que era el paso más importante en nuestra vida pero estaba tan segura de compartir mi vida con Edward que tan solo sentía que estaba haciendo algo tan natural como respirar.

Entré en la sala acompañada de Carlise. Emmet se negó rotundamente a ocupar ese lugar cuando se lo pedí y dejó que su maestro y mi segundo padre lo hiciera por él.

Allí nos esperaban todas las personas imprescindibles en nuestra vida.

Emmet y Rose ocupaban un banco de la izquierda, junto a una llorosa Alice que saltaba emocionada en brazos de Jasper. Esas cuatro personas eran el núcleo más importante de mi vida.

Sky y Sue ocupaban la bancada derecha, justo detrás de Edward. Sonreí agradecida su presencia. Su cara de completa sorpresa tanto por la inesperada noticia como por la invitación quedará para siempre en mi memoria. Ellos habían sido fundamentales para que lograra sentirme feliz entre las paredes de Swan's y tenían que estar aquí por todos los instantes de risas y apoyo compartido.

Mi vista se desvió hasta Carl y Ernest ambos con estrambóticas pajaritas.

-Estás guapísimos. – murmuré bajito al pasar por su lado.

Y por supuesto justo en el centro de la sala, con sólo el oficiante delante de él, y una orgullosa Esme a su lado, me esperaba el hombre que se había convertido en mi vida y mi felicidad. Alguien que había pasado de provocarme la rabia más absoluta a ser el epicentro de mi felicidad, junto el resto de personas que hoy nos acompañaban.

Edward había vuelto mi vida al revés consiguiendo darle un sentido que no sabía que buscaba. El del amor más real e intenso que jamás sentí por ningún hombre.

Carlise paró nuestros pasos justo antes de llegar al laico altar.

-Charlie hubiera estado muy orgulloso de todo lo que has enfrentado este año... Has conseguido todo lo que él siempre deseó para ti, pequeña… Que fueras feliz. – me dijo antes de besar con cariño mi mejilla y entregar mi mano a Edward para iniciar la ceremonia.

Lo contemplé más tiempo del necesario en su elegante traje ruborizándome al pensar que ese adonis iba a ser mi marido en tan solo unos minutos. Una vena primitiva nació en mí al imaginarlo con nuestra alianza, símbolo de nuestro amor, rodeando su dedo anular.

-Estás preciosa. – me alagó suavemente acercándose a mi oreja dónde aprovechó para dejar un delicado beso antes de apartarse.

Alice había hecho un trabajo excepcional. Había reconvertido un delicado vestido blanco roto con delicadas flores bordadas en los tirantes como vestido nupcial. A pesar de poner el grito en el cielo e intentar negociar tanto con Edward como conmigo unas semanas extras había conseguido crear un diseño maravilloso. Incluso diseñó el delicado ramo con el que me había sorprendido esta mañana, a conjunto con los bordados del vestido.

El oficiante comenzó la ceremonia que me costó seguir por estar sumida en mis recuerdos.

Deseaba tener a mi padre cerca, pero si algo había aprendido durante estos meses sin él es que nunca me abandonó. El amor con el que Charlie me recibió en su vida y me crió fue el legado más precioso que me dejó. Ese amor me acompañaría siempre, cada día de mi vida y en cada paso que daba.

Hoy Charlie estaba presente porque su amor vivía dentro de mí.

Edward apretó mi mano para traerme de vuelta a la realidad. Me guiñó un ojo cómplice adivinando el motivo por el qué me había perdido parte de nuestra ceremonia de matrimonio. Un te quiero silencioso se desprendió de su perfectos labios que deseé besar saltándome el protocolo.

-Así pues, os pregunto. – dijo el oficiante después de aclararse la voz para llamar nuestra atención. – Edward Cullen: ¿Quieres contraer matrimonio con Isabella Swan y efectivamente lo contraes en este acto?

-Sí quiero. – contestó seguro sin demorar su respuesta.

-Isabella Swan: ¿quieres contraer matrimonio con Edward Cullen y efectivamente lo contraes en este acto?

-Sí quiero. – respondí con una sonrisa que amenazaba con provocarme una contracción en las mejillas. Alice aplaudió incapaz de contener para ella misma tanta emoción.

\- Ahora podéis proceder al intercambio de anillos.- nos invitó divertido por el acto espontaneo de mi amiga.

-Yo, Edward, te tomo a ti, Isabella, como esposa y prometo serte fiel y cuidar de ti en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.- declaró seguro, sin errar en el discurso, mientras deslizaba la sencilla alianza en mi dedo.

Sonreí nerviosa al ver como mi mano temblaba al recoger la alianza de Edward de la pequeña caja que Esme sostenía para mí.

-Yo, Isabella, te tomo a ti, Edward, como esposo y prometo serte fiel y cuidar de ti en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.- prometí emocionada sellando mis palabras con el anillo que tanto había deseado ver en su mano.

\- Yo, en virtud de los poderes que me confiere la legislación del Estado de Washington, os declaro unidos en matrimonio. Enhorabuena, podéis besaros. – sentenció justo antes que todos nuestros amigos rompieran el silencio con bitores y aplausos.

Edward se acercó a mí con deliberada lentitud tomando mi cara entre sus masculinas manos besándome con suavidad. Nuestros labios se encontraron cómplices como tantas veces lo habían hecho y a la vez diferentes. Sabiendo que este beso era diferente. Sabiendo que este beso sellaba algo para toda la vida. El crecimiento de una nueva familia.

La familia Swan-Cullen.

-Te quiero. – volvió a declarar Edward, esta vez solo para mí.

Nos había costado muchos años darnos cuenta de nuestros sentimientos pero ahora no había un solo día en el que nos dijéramos qué sentíamos el uno por el otro. Finalmente los secretos se habían acabado para nosotros…

Tan solo quedaba uno del que mi recién esposo no tardaría mucho en enterarse.

-Yo también te quiero, mi amor. – contesté sincera y emocionada ante la perspectiva del precioso futuro que teníamos por delante.

-¡Y ahora a celebrarlo por todo lo alto! – chilló entusiasmado Emmet.

**:: FIN ::**

**. **

**[**]**

**.**

**NA: **

**"_Un lector vive mil vidas antes de morir. Aquel que nunca lee vive solo una― George R.R. Martin"_ **

**Cito esta frase porque sin duda es lo que siento como "escritora" cuando acabo una historia. Si echo la vista atrás a cada una de mis historias puedo recordar "una vida". El trayecto de _"Si estás aquí"_ ha sido largo y muy difícil en lo personal. Comencé esta historia con ganas. La he escrito sentada en medio de plazas europeas envuelta de gente haciendo fotos mientras mi imaginación volaba con esta loca pareja. A medio camino la vida se encargó de recordarme que es caprichosa y viví un momento de distancia con la historia pero finalmente, si algo bueno ha traído este confinamiento al que nos hemos visto evocados, es volver a escribir con calma para poder disfrutar de los últimos capítulos. Espero que os haya gustado la historia o que, como mínimo, os haya hecho olvidar la realidad un ratito. Vuestros comentarios lo han hecho conmigo. Gracias a todas y cada una que me habéis apoyado en esta historia, vuestras muestras de cariño son la mejor energía para mí y creo todas las escritoras de FF. **

**PD:** Antes de que me echéis bronca el apellido de Bella delante del de Edward (familia Swan-Cullen) está hecho expresamente ;) No me despido del todo porque aún queda el epílogo/outtake final.

**Así que, como siempre digo, nos leemos en el próximo!**

**Un fuertísimo abrazo ;)**


	35. EPÍLOGO: El hombre más rico del mundo

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHANIE MEYER Y A LA SAGA CREPÚSCULO****.**

**.**

**¡Hooola de nuevo!**

**Tal como os prometí aquí tenéis un pequeño regalo en forma de Epílogo / Outtake protagonizado por nuestro chico. Creo que he cumplido la demanda que me habéis hecho, os confieso que lo que me habéis pedido es justo lo que estaba escrito como epilogo… siempre entendéis tan bien la historia que me emociona ;)**

**Espero que os guste y que sea la guinda perfecta del pastel. **

**Sin más os dejo con Edward ;)**

**.**

**EPÍLOGO: EL HOMBRE MÁS RICO DEL MUNDO**

**EPOV **

**.**

**Si estos idiotas supieran  
Que yo soy el hombre más rico del mundo así  
Viviendo de tus abrazos.**(na1*)

La casa estaba en silencio.

Bella se había marchado hacia casi una hora a una reunión de trabajo que seguramente la tendría ocupada toda la mañana. No solíamos trabajar los sábados pero este proyecto era muy importante para ella y decidió que merecía la pena hacer una excepción. Eso me dejaba al cargo de nuestro hogar.

El teléfono sonó rompiendo la paz. Corrí hasta nuestra habitación para coger rápidamente el aparato y que dejara de sonar de una maldita vez.

-¿Si dígame? – contesté extrañado al ver número oculto en la pantalla.

-Me gustaría hablar con la señora Swan. – respondió una voz grave que no me resultaba familiar.

Bella no había querido renunciar a su apellido familiar así que seguía llevando con orgullo el nombre de su padre.

-No está en casa. ¿Puedo ayudarle? Soy su marido. – ofrecí haciendo uso de mis mejores modales. Bella y Esme estarían orgullosas que no le hubiera colgado por molestarme en mi día libre.

-Buenas tardes señor Cullen, llamo de la oficina del inspector Crowley, soy Adam Li – se presentó. Todo cambió con esa simple y educada frase. Instintivamente me tensé.

-Dígame. –apremié, en algo que parecía más una orden que una petición.

-Les llamo para informar que el señor Anthony Dwyer murió ayer en la prisión. – anunció dejándome shockeado por la información. –

Habían pasado casi dos años del secuestro de Bella pero el inspector Crowley nos había mantenido al día de lo que acontecía a Anthony.

Bella y yo habíamos superado los miedos que nos provocó el secuestro pero habíamos querido mantenernos informados por si debíamos tomar acciones legales. No íbamos a permitir que se volviera a acercar a nuestra familia.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunté sabiendo que la adaptación de Anthony a la cárcel nunca fue buena. Peleas con sus compañeros, intentos de fuga.

De nuevo, él mismo, con sus decisiones, lo hizo todo peor.

-Una pelea más con otro preso. Esta vez no tuvo la suerte de las anteriores. – explicó y lamentablemente no me sorprendió.

-¿Tenemos que hacer alguna cosa? – me interesé sabiendo que siendo Bella su única familiar, aunque no estuvieran vinculados de ninguna manera legal, quizás necesitaban que se encargara de algún trámite.

-No. El estado se ocupara de todo debido a su situación. – confirmó quitándome un peso de encima.

A Bella no le iba a gustar esta noticia. Era buena persona y le apenaría el final de Anthony como lo haría el de cualquiera en la misma situación pero no iba a dejar entrar a su hermano a su vida de nuevo, ni para darle un último adiós. Solo conseguiría desestabilizarla. Anthony y la familia Dwyer eran un capítulo cerrado en nuestras vidas, mucho más ahora.

-Si necesitan algún tipo de gestión económica nos haremos cargo, de cualquier otro asunto no. Sigan el procedimiento habitual. – informé seguro de mi decisión. – Informaré a mi esposa y cualquier duda o cambio de postura les llamaríamos. Gracias por la molestia. – acabé la llamada.

Respiré hondo tomándome mi tiempo para recuperar la normalidad.

Esta calma no era habitual. Era como si el mundo supiera que la necesitaba y me la estuviera regalando.

No me consideraba una persona insensible pero tampoco podía decir que la muerte de Anthony me apenara demasiado. Había manipulado a Charlie Swan aprovechándose del amor de un padre y había hecho sufrir a Bella. No podía olvidar como la policía afirmó que todo lo encontrado en su camioneta el día del secuestro apuntaba a que podría haber buscado acabar con la vida de su hermana.

No, definitivamente, no podía encontrar compasión en mi corazón para él. Ojalá hubiera elegido otro camino, estaba seguro que de una manera u otra podría haber formado algún tipo de familia con Bella… Pero él nunca lo quiso así.

El silencio en el que estaba asumido me permitió escuchar el movimiento de sabanas seguido del el llanto firme de Charlie.

Sonreí pensando en el regalo tan maravilloso que nos había hecho la vida, un pequeño y sano bebé al que Bella y yo queríamos tanto que a veces tenía que pincharme para convencerme que esta vida era la mía.

El llanto de nuestro bollito se intensificó al no recibir respuesta.

Apresuré mis pasos para cruzar el vestidor en el que me había resguardado para no molestarlo con la llamada y llegar hasta su cuna.

Charlie Cullen Swan era un bebé de casi once meses que traía loca a toda la familia que intentábamos minimizar los daños de sus primeras incursiones en el mundo de los primeros pasos.

En cuanto entré a la habitación descubrí a mi pequeño de pie en su cuna con lágrimas en sus verdes ojos, aferrado al peluche que Alice le había bordado al nacer y del que no se había separado nunca. Apenas podíamos quitárselo para lavarlo.

Charlie estiró sus rechonchos brazos para que lo alzara, lo que hice inmediatamente. Su llanto cesó en cuanto su rubia cabeza reposó en mi hombro, justo por encima del lugar que pertenecía a su madre.

Lo mecí mientras bajábamos a la cocina a preparar su biberón. No tardaría mucho en reclamar su comida.

_Bella insistió en poner música al llegar a la suite nupcial del hotel rural que habíamos reservado para hacer la celebración de nuestra apresurada boda. _

_Jamás quise casarme tanto como cuando tuve a Bella delante aquel día en medio de la calle. Fue el mejor y más certero impulso que jamás había tenido. Cuando la vi llegar al salón del ayuntamiento tan preciosa y con una sonrisa que solo transmitía felicidad pura lo tuve más claro que nunca; era el hombre más afortunado de este planeta. _

_-Pensaba que no querías bailar más y estabas realmente cansada. – bromeé con mi flamante esposa que se había pasado los últimos veinte minutos de la fiesta reclamándome para que nos retiráramos. Alguien estaba impaciente. _

_-Y lo estoy… En concreto de no tenerte a solas para mí. – puntualizó haciéndome reír. _

_-Pues ya soy todo tuyo… ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? – pregunté atrayéndola a mis brazos. _

_En algo tenía razón, aunque la boda había sido solo con las personas importantes para nosotros, había requerido mucho tiempo en familia y poco en pareja. Ahora era nuestro momento. _

_-Voy a besarte. – anunció haciendo lo propio pero antes que pudiera reclamar se separó. – Voy a bailar contigo… O tú bailaras y yo seguiré tus pasos lo mejor que pueda. – bromeó obligándonos a mecernos al ritmo de la música. – y voy a darte un regalo… Aunque eso solo si te portas bien. – añadió con un brillo especial en sus ojos. _

_No sabía que tramaba pero iba a disfrutar descubriéndolo. _

_-Pensaba que portarse bien era todo lo que no se tenía que hacer en una noche de bodas. – rebatí divertido por la mueca que puso Bella al ver cómo le llevaba la contraria. _

_-Está bien… portémonos mal. – declaró antes de hundir sus pequeñas manos en mi pelo para atraerme hacia ella. Con sus dientes apresó mi labio inferior tirando suavemente de él haciendo de ese acto la chispa suficiente para encender nuestra pasión. _

_Esta vez sí pude reclamar nuestro beso. Ambos luchamos con ganas incrementando la pasión y la necesidad por el otro. Nuestras lenguas se enredaron igual que nuestras manos que chocaban mientras nos desvestíamos. _

_Levanté a Bella mientras sus piernas se aferraron a mi cintura para llevarla hasta la cama. Los dos jadeábamos en busca de aire debido a nuestros besos sedientos._

_-No se te ocurra jugar conmigo Edward. – susurró Bella con la voz afectada por la necesidad. Todo se había acelerado. No había calma ni delicadeza ni en nuestros besos ni en nuestras caricias certeras. _

_-Jamás lo haría. – dije sonriendo de lado provocándole un suspiro antes de besar su cuello y mordisquear sus pechos. No cesé hasta que Bella dejó escapar un gemido lleno de deseo. _

_Bella pero tenía otros planes. Tomó mi cara con sus manos mirándome fijamente, desprendiendo tanto amor que podría haber colapsado allí mismo. ¡Como no me había dado nunca cuenta de la manera en la que me miraba! _

_Acomodé mi cuerpo sobre el de ella mientras nos mantenía en esa postura. Lentamente me acercó hasta su cara para volver a besarme. Esta vez más lenta aunque igual de profunda y pasional que antes. _

_Poco a poco fui esparciendo mis besos por su cuello para acabar en esa zona tan sensible y delicada que había descubierto detrás de su oreja. Bella se inclinó gustosa, facilitándome el trabajo. _

_Nuestras caricias se volvieron más exigentes e íntimas hasta que ninguno de los dos aguantamos más, acabé hundiéndome en ella haciéndonos gemir de placer. Intenté ser delicado pero los movimientos de Bella no lo permitieron. Se aferró fuertemente a mis hombros por la intensidad de las embestidas. Mordisqueaba y arañaba mi piel dejándome claro que le costaba tanto como a mí controlar nuestro deseo. _

_-Joder Edward.– gruñó antes que un jadeo le atravesara haciendo que todo su cuerpo se retorciera de placer. _

_A veces me costaba asimilar lo mucho que Bella me hacía perder el control, pero siempre ocurría lo mismo. Nuestros cuerpos reaccionaban de esa manera en cuanto entraban en contacto. _

_Un estallido de placer me atravesó y supe que estaba cerca. Intensifiqué mis caricias en el cuerpo de mi mujer para no retrasar el momento para ella. Era nuestra primera noche como marido y mujer, podíamos llegar juntos. _

_Murmurando mi nombre entre sollozos volvió a rodearme con sus piernas y brazos justo cuando sentí que los primeros espasmos la atravesaban apresándome con fuerza en su interior. Intensifiqué mis movimientos mientras Bella gritaba mi nombre dejándose llevar por el éxtasis de su orgasmo. No tardé en caer encima de ella después de derramarme en su interior._

_Nos quedamos quietos y en silencio, solo acompañados de nuestros cuerpos sudorosos y nuestros jadeos que intentaban recuperar el funcionamiento normal de nuestros pulmones. Bella estaba agotada abrazada a mí sin ninguna intención de moverse. _

_Estuvimos así hasta que Bella se separó de mí para tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y besarme lentamente. _

_-Mi amor voy a necesitar un rato más para recuperarme de lo que me acabas de hacer. – bromeé con ella. _

_Bella se apoyó en uno de sus brazos mirándome fijamente. _

_Me giré para poder deleitarme con la visión de la mujer más perfecta que jamás había tenido en mis brazos. Sonreía y junto a su pelo despeinado y su piel sudorosa la hacían lucir como una auténtica tentación. Mi propia tentación. _

_-¿Qué? – pregunté al ver que no decía una palabra. Solo sonreía. _

_-Estoy pensando si te mereces tu regalo. – declaró juguetona. _

_-Ohhh… así que con esas…. Supongo que no me he portado lo suficientemente mal.- dije mientras la apresaba contra el colchón y besaba sus labios de nuevo. _

_-Quizás podría hacer una excepción… - regateó. – Quizás te sirva como motivación para la próxima vez… Siempre es importante mejorar… – se atrevió a decir la muy descarada. _

_-Siempre he sido un gran alumno. – puntualicé haciéndonos reír. _

_Bella cogió aire pero antes de decir ninguna palabra mordió su labio nerviosa. _

_¿Qué se traía entre manos?_

_-¿Estás preparado? – preguntó algo insegura pero aún destilando felicidad.- _

_Asentí seguro de que quería saber todo lo que sentía o pensaba. Nada me iba a echar de su lado. _

_-Estoy embarazada. – anunció con la mirada emocionada y el rostro deslumbrando felicidad. _

_Mi mundo se paró unos segundos. Cuando volvió a girar lo hizo completamente diferente. Nunca más fue igual. _

-BIBIIIIII- chilló Charlie reclamando un poco de atención por mi parte. Estaba desesperado con mi poca concentración en una tarea que él consideraba esencial. Preparar su biberón del desayuno. Acabé de mezclar algo de cereales en la leche y prácticamente mi hijo arrancó de mis manos para tomarlo y beberlo sin ser molestado.

Aproveché para tomarme un café, en cuanto acabara su desayuno no iba a darme tregua.

Lo miraba sentado en su trona y parecía irreal que tan solo en un mes fuera a cumplir un año. El tiempo había pasado jodidamente rápido. La vida había sido tranquila y nos había permitido criar a Charlie lo mejor que habíamos sabido.

Lo agradecía. Ya habíamos sufrido bastante. Nos habíamos ganado a pulso esta felicidad.

Después de la nueva repartición de acciones, y con la perspectiva de la llegada de un bebé, organizamos mucho más eficientemente el trabajo de Swan's Networks. Cambiamos el organigrama de la empresa creando mandos intermedios en los cuales delegar y afianzados en personas de completa confianza tanto de Bella como míos. Eso nos había permitido optimizar nuestro tiempo en el trabajo y disfrutar de nuestra familia.

Había descubierto que ser padre era una aventura maravillosa de vivir.

Me costaba separarme de Charlie más de lo necesario lo que provocaba la risa de Bella diciéndome que iba a convertir a nuestro hijo en el bebé más mimado del mundo. No me importaba lo más mínimo, iba disfrutar de su infancia porque cuando fuera un adolescente hormonado no querrá acercarse a nosotros así que este tiempo no me lo robaría nadie.

Charlie acabó su biberón y no tardó en volver a reclamar mi atención con sus sonidos que deseaba no tardaran mucho en convertirse en sus primeras palabras. Bella y yo teníamos una apuesta. Quien fuera el protagonista de la primera palabra de Charlie ganaría una cena romántica en su restaurante preferido.

-¿Qué te pasa campeón? – pregunté cogiéndolo en brazos mientras miraba a todos lados. - ¿Buscas a mamá? – Charlie levantó su mirada en cuanto escuchó la palabra mágica. _Mamá. _

-Mamá no está, vendrá pronto… - le expliqué mientras me miraba curioso seguramente divertido por mi voz más que otra cosa. – Pero tú vas a pasar un gran rato con papá. – acabé y por suerte mi hijo no me decepcionó mostrando una gran sonrisa al final al escuchar la palabra papá.

Juro que podría hacer lo que le diera la gana conmigo. En cuanto le escuchara llamarme por primera vez iba a explotar de orgullo y felicidad.

Junio estaba acabando y comenzaba a hacer buen tiempo en la ciudad así nos vestí con unos bañadores a juego que Bella había comprado, puse en el tocadiscos música que nos acompañara y me dirigí a la piscina para tomar un baño. A Charlie le encantaba patalear en el agua.

No tardamos mucho en recibir la mejor interrupción.

-Veo que mis dos chicos lo están pasándolo en grande sin mí. – dijo Bella atravesando el jardín.

Su voz fue todo lo que Charlie necesitó para comenzar a patear y mover sus bracitos más rápido intentando alcanzar a su adorada y preciosa madre. ¿Qué podía decir? Entendía perfectamente a mi hijo, si yo pudiera también intentaría estar entre sus brazos todo el día.

Bella se quitó los zapatos para poder sentarse en el borde de la piscina. Sumergió sus piernas en agua y Charlie no tardó en jugar con ellas. El vestido veraniego que llevaba dejaba entrever su perfecta piel que tenía más color del habitual.

-¿Ha ido todo bien? – pregunté alzándome para poder dejar un suave beso en sus labios.

\- Perfecto. – aseguró guiñándome un ojo. – Hemos firmado el acuerdo y en septiembre comenzaremos a funcionar a pleno rendimiento. – informó orgullosa.

-Bien hecho. – la felicité.

Bella había dado un salto tremendo gestionando Swan's Networks. Finalmente, había conseguido creerse que lo podía hacer y eso la había hecho despegar. Era una implacable negociadora y siempre intentaba innovar hasta el punto que había creado un pequeño departamento de I+D en nuestra empresa. Situándola, de nuevo, como un referente en el mercado. Hoy había acabado de cerrar el equipo que trabajaría con nosotros después de verano.

-Te mereces un premio. – dije distrayéndola para tirar de sus piernas con mi mano libre y hacerla caer en la piscina.

Charlie pataleó y río contento cuando notó el agua salpicando en su angelical rostro.

-¡Mira mamá ha venido a bañarse con nosotros! – anuncié cuando Bella apareció en la superficie tosiendo un poco de agua.

Me miró algo amenazadoramente pero fue fugaz ya que nuestro hijo pronto se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Ven aquí bombón. – dijo con voz maternal cogiéndolo antes de dejar un reguero de besos en la cara de Charlie que le hicieron reír encantado por acaparar toda la atención y mimos de su madre.

-Te hemos echado de menos. – confesé mientras me apoyaba en la pared de la piscina y atraía a mi mujer y mi hijo a mi pecho. Bella dejó al pequeño entre los dos enredando sus piernas en mi cintura para mantenerse a flote.

-Charlie – llamó Bella a mi hijo que estaba entreteniéndose con su vestido que flotaba en el agua. - ¿Has echado de menos a mamá? – preguntó y mi hijo sabiendo quien manda en esta casa se acurrucó divertido en el hombro de su madre.

-Eres un mentiroso. – murmuré haciéndole cosquillas en su espalda provocando una gran carcajada que tanto Bella como yo acompañamos.

-Yo también os he echado de menos. – confesó Bella acercándose hasta regalarme un delicado y sentido beso.

Estuvimos jugando un rato con Charlie en la piscina pero no tardó en fatigarse. Nos retiramos dejando un camino de mojadas pisadas por toda la casa.

Bella puso a dormir a Charlie un rato antes de la hora de la comida.

-He pedido japonés. ¿Está bien? – anuncié cuando la vi aparecer vestida con ropa seca por la cocina.

-Perfecto. – anunció distraída sirviéndonos una copa de vino blanco bien frío a ambos.

-Bella… - la llamé estrechándola en mis brazos. – Han llamado de la oficina de Crowley. – Anuncié sintiendo su tensión. Sabía lo que eso significaba.

Asintió para que continuara.

-Anthony murió anoche tras una pelea con otro preso. – le expliqué.

El rostro de Bella lo cruzó la tristeza.

-Vaya…- comenzó después de un largo silencio. Le dejé su tiempo para que aclarara sus ideas. – Es extraño pero me produce tristeza…. Saber que podría haber sido diferente si él no hubiera escogido el camino de la destrucción… Sé que la vida no se lo puso fácil pero también creo que puedes elegir tu destino. Dejarte llevar por el odio es lo más sencillo pero tarde o temprano acabas pagando la factura. – reflexionó mientras la escuchaba atentamente.

Bella había pasado mucho miedo durante su embarazo. No quería que a nuestro hijo le pudiera influir de ninguna manera su familia biológica. Nos aseguramos que eso nunca pasara pero aun había días que la encontraba abrazando a Charlie entre sus brazos como si lo quisiera proteger de todo el mal del mundo.

-Espero que allá dónde esté haya encontrado la paz que esta vida no le dio. – acabó buscando en mi pecho su lugar tomándose su tiempo para recuperar la calma. - ¿Tenemos que ocuparnos de algo? – preguntó dispuesta a ayudar. Así era ella. No había rastro de maldad ni de rencor. Incluso después de todo lo que su hermano le había hecho pasar ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario, incluso si no era su obligación.

Negué en silencio.

Estuvimos un rato preparando la mesa, dándole su espacio para procesar la noticia.

-¡Por cierto! Con esa bienvenida que me habéis dado se me ha olvidado comentarte una cosa. – anunció de repente con una sonrisa cejadora. –

-Vaya, veo que solo traes buenas noticias hoy. – dije animándola pasándole de nuevo la copa de vino.

-¡Sí! – contestó estirándose para sacar un sobre azul de su bolso.

-¿Qué es? – pregunté curioso.

-Ábrelo. –dijo entregándomelo. –

Dejé la copa encima de la isla de cocina pero al parecer Bella estaba poseída por el espíritu de Alice porque antes que pudiera hacer lo que me había pedido me interrumpió.

-¡Emmet y Rose se van a casar! – anunció saltando de emoción.

Reí no solo por la reacción de mi mujer sino porque finalmente el grandullón se había armado de valor para pedirle a Rose que se casara con él. Llevaba meses planeando la pedida de mano perfecta y nada le acababa de convencer. Bella y yo estábamos completamente desesperados. Una tarde más en casa ideando algún plan que no se iba a atrever a llevar a cabo y acabaría tomando cartas en el asunto.

La semana pasada le amenacé en contárselo a Rose y al parecer había surgido efecto todo y la monumental bronca que recibí de mi extremadamente comprensiva mujer.

-Ya era hora. - gruñí con diversión chocando mi copa con la de Bella. – No se puede decir que se haya dado prisa. – bromeé con ella recordando como su ramo de boda fue interceptado por Emmet. Orgulloso de su premio se había negado en rotundo dárselo a nadie, y por nadie quiero decir a Rose. Justificó con vehemencia que él había sido el justo ganador y no pensaba renunciar a su trofeo por estigmas de género. Des de entonces le perseguíamos incansablemente con su futuro matrimonio. Finalmente había llegado el día.

-Quieren que Charlie lleve los anillos. – comentó enternecida a la vez que divertida. Iba a ser todo un espectáculo ver. Mi hijo seguramente intentaría comerse los anillos unas veinte veces antes que los novios se los pusieran.

-Deberíamos invitarlos esta noche. Hace días que no nos reunimos todos. – propuse sabiendo que Bella iba a estar encantada con la idea.

El timbre sonó interrumpiendo nuestros planes.

-Haz las llamadas. – ordenó emocionada ante la perspectiva de volver a reunir a nuestra familia.- Yo abro la puerta y preparo la comida de Charlie. – dispuso alegre olvidando la tristeza por la noticia de Anthony.

Bella había conseguido recuperarse una vez más de los reveses de la vida. La primera vez fue Charlie Swan quien le dio la familia que merecía, ahora había sido ella la que nos la había regalado a nosotros.

-¿En qué piensas? – preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras cargaba a Charlie en un costado. No parecía muy contento por haber sido arrancado de la cuna pero el estar en brazos de su madre lo compensaba.

-En lo feliz que soy. En lo feliz que me has hecho regalándome esta vida– declaré haciéndola sonreír.

-Supongo que lo has conseguido y eso tiene sus frutos. – contestó confundiéndome.

-¿He conseguido el qué? – pregunté mientras me perdía en sus ojos chocolate.

-Me prometiste que volvería a soñar y lo has conseguido. –explicó cálidamente antes de besarme sellando sus palabras.

-Te quiero. – susurré cuando se separó unos centímetros de mí. Charlie se removió en brazos de Bella al notar que no le hacíamos caso. – A ti también te quiero campeón. – le dije jugando con sus mofletes ganándome una sonrisa inmediata.

-Os quiero mucho a los dos. – sentenció Bella acurrucándose en mis brazos. Nos quedamos un rato así, disfrutando de la familia que habíamos creado.

_._

**[**]**

**.**

**NA: **

Como siempre lo primero las citar los autores**: ****El verso del inicio es de Canción de Pablo López junto a Juanes "Tu enemigo"**

**No os podía dejar sin que presenciarais al mejor marido y padre del mundo. **

**Espero que os haya gustado mucho este viaje al futuro de manos Edward. Como podéis comprobar han conseguido tener una familia maravillosa que es lo que se merecen. Quien nos lo iba a decir al principio que solo hacían que discutir y malinterpretarse :) **

**Os confesaba a una de vosotras que Edward, desde el inicio del fic, ha buscado la felicidad de Bella pero lo que no sabía es que por el camino iba a encontrarse a él mismo, al Edward de verdad, y su propia felicidad. Creo que ambos lo han encontrado estando el uno por el otro. **

**Ahora sí es el cierre definitivo de la historia… Cambio la etiquetita a COMPLETO y os regalo a estos Edward y Bella para que seáis vosotras las imaginéis que es de ellos a partir de ahora. **

**Aprovecho también para dejar un mensaje a las futuras lectoras (si es que las hay)… Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia ;) **

**Hoy más que nunca _nos leemos en el próximo_…. **

**… y si no, seguro que coincidimos como lectoras de las magníficas historias que hay en este bonito mundo de FF. **

**¡Un fuerte abrazo a todxs!**


End file.
